Secrets & Dangers
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: MàJ BIENTÔT! EP 3.04 UP/ Sieira, une amie d'enfance de Shinichi -ne sachant pas qu'il est Conan- revient à Tokyo avec quelques secrets à cacher. Pendant ce temps, May, une voleuse qui va donner du fil à retordre, reprend le style de Kid. Mais des évènements vont s'enchainer, tous plus dangereux que les autres, impliquant tout le monde. La course pour la vérité commence. [UA] R
1. Saison 1 Episode 101 Le Retour Part1

Salut!! Tout d'abord, je préviens: ceci est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous me conseillerai sur ce qui va ou ne va pas. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la fic, je la fait exclusivement sur Détective Conan (Meitantei Conan). J'essaierai de poster toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines car avec les cours et le reste. Mais bon…

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers de détective conan n'appartient que à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

**Infos sur les persos: **

Je garde les noms originaux (et non ceux américain, certain seront en français) dans l'ordre occidental (prénom + nom )

**Shinichi Kudo**

**Conan Edogawa ****_Les pensées de Shinichi seront en italique_ ****sinon les paroles de Conan seront normales**

**Aï Haibara _Les Flash Back seront également en italique comme les conversations téléphoniques_  
**

**Heiji Hattori **

**Ran Mo****ur****i **

**Kogoro Mouri **

**Sonoko Suzuki **

**Kazuah Tooyama **

**Inspecteur Megure **

**Officier Takagi **

**Aoko Nakamori**

**Ginzou Nakamori**

**Saguru Hakuba **

**Kaito Kuroba**** alias ****Kid/ Kid L'Insaisissable/ L'Insaisissable 1412 / Kaito Kid/ Kid Cat Burglar **

**Professeur Agasa**

**Les Détectives Boys (Ayumi, Genta, Mistuhiko)**

**Eri Kisaki**

**Ysaku Kudo**

**Yukiko Fujimine Kudo**

* * *

_**La fic se situe vers le début de la troisième saison de l'animé mais ne suis pas le reste de la chronologie. (pour ceux qui ne suivent pas l'animé, c'est à peu près entre le moment où Heiji connait l'identité de Conan (ep. 59, T.10 dossiers 5&6), la première apparition du Kid (ep.78, T.16 dossiers 6 à 9) et l'arrivée de Haibara (ep. 135, T.18 dossiers 6 à 10 et T.19 dossier 1)compris.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Résumé de la fic****:**_** Sieira Aurinn, qui s'était absentée pendant plusieurs mois, revient à Tokyo. Amie de longue date avec Shinichi, elle espère revoir son meilleur ami qui lui manque tant. Mais étant donné la situation, il ne peut plus agir comme avant et Conan est alors obligé de faire comme si il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Mais Sieira cache un secret qui pourrait mettre en péril son amitié avec le lycéen. Au même moment, une mystérieuse voleuse commet depuis plusieurs mois ses forfaits dans la ville. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle utilise la magie et agit comme Kid L'insaisissable. Commence alors une poursuite entre la voleuse et les détectives et une course pour découvrir son identité aussi bien de leur côté que celui du Kid qui est intrigué par cette nouvelle arrivante qui se fait appeler May.**_

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

_**Saison 1 Episode 01**_

Le Retour 

Part.1

**_Toit d'un Immeuble – 23h15 – Jeudi 2 Octobre 2008_**

Une ombre s'introduit, arrivant par le toit d'un immeuble, dans un bureau. Elle n'y reste que quelques secondes et s'en va comme étant venu en laissant quelque chose parmi les dossiers éparpillés.

**_Aéroport de Tokyo – 10h35 – Vendredi 3 Octobre 2008_**

Une jeune fille, avec gardes et majordomes à ses côtés, vient d'arriver à Tokyo la ville de son enfance.

Une voix à ses côtés s'éleva:

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur Votre Père arrivera dans quelques heures. Il a expressément demandé à ce que vous vous rendiez à la demeure pour régler les derniers détails du retour.

- Très bien, allons-y, répondit la jeune fille non sans nonchalance mais ravit de revenir.

Elle quitta alors l'aéroport en limousine pour se diriger vers le lieu-dit.

**_Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h55_**

Une discussion sur le gros titre du journal de ce matin anime la matinée des occupants de l'agence.

- Tu as vu ça papa? Celle que l'on surnomme May a encore frappé!

- Oui. D'après l'inspecteur Megure, May a pénétré dans le bureau du PDG de MadaCorp Industries et y a laissé un mot comme a son habitude.

- Et que dit ce mot?

- Rien si ce n'est encore un message codé. Il y était écrit:

**Dans la lumière éternelle;**

**Quand la lune apparaitra**

**Et que la lueur se fera,**

**Je serai présente**

**Dans la descente**

**Et en détente**

**May  XD**

- Je suis sur l'affaire avec la police mais on est encore dessus. C'est comme dans les situations où c'est Le Kid qui envoie les messages codés.

**_A l'intérieur d'une Maison gigantesque dans un quartier très huppé – 11h57_**

Une limousine s'arrête devant le pavillon d'une maison. La jeune fille de l'aéroport en descend et pénètre à l'intérieur de la maison où l'attend une femme qui l'interpelle:

- Ah, Sieira ma chérie te voilà enfin! Le jet de Ton père atterrira vers 15h00. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à commencer par voir quelle tenue tu mettras pour le diner en l'Honneur de notre retour.

- Pas pour l'instant Maman. Je vais me rendre chez Shinichi, j'ai vraiment trop hâte de le voir. Je serai de retour pour l'arrivée Papa. A toute à l'heure!!

Sieira disparut aussitôt pour se rendre à la maison des Kudo.

**_Maison de Shinichi Kudo – 12h15_**

Sieira sonna mais à la place de Shinichi ce fut le Professeur Agasa qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Sieira?! C'est bien toi? Tu es revenue alors. C'est fantastique!!

- Oui. Cela ne fait pas une heure. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir … Shinichi n'est pas là?

- Non hélas. Il est sur plusieurs affaires ailleurs et cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas revenu.

- Tu n'a qu'à aller voir Ran. Elle héberge un petit garçon, Conan Edogawa, un cousin très éloigné de Shinichi. Il vient de débarqué et ses parents sont trop débordés pour s'occuper de lui alors…

- Je connais ça. Ok je vais voir Ran. J'ai hâte de la voir elle aussi. A bientôt Professeur!!

**_Agence du Détective Mouri – 12h26_**

La discussion était toujours portée sur May.

- Dis-moi Conan, demanda Ran, est-ce que tu crois que May est une fan du Kid? Après tout, elle utilise presque les mêmes tours que lui et agit comme lui.

- Hum… Je ne crois pas. Même si elle agit comme lui, elle doit plutôt vouloir attirer son attention pour surement lui faire passer un message du genre « Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir défier la justice» ou quelque chose comme ça.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à une jeune fille avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, est-ce qu'une jeune fille championne de karaté est là? demanda la jeune fille.

Ran, qui venait de se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait, sautillait de joie tandis que Conan était resté clouer au sol, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu Sieira tu es revenue!!

- Bien sur Ran . Je ne vais pas laisser mes amis s'amuser plus longtemps sans moi!!

Shinichi n'écouter pas la conversation qui s'en suivit, trop plongé dans ses pensées:_ Sieira…Sieira…Tu es vraiment revenue…? Je ne peux pas le croire et pourtant tu es là devant moi…_

- ….et là mes parents mon dit qu'on retournés à Tokyo et pas pour les vacances mais qu'on s'y réinstallent. J'étais tellement heureuse!!

- J'te comprends. Mais là c'est moi qui suis heureuse - vraiment vraiment heureuse de te revoir et que tu sois revenue!!

Oh j'ai oublié de te présenter mon petit protégé: Conan Edogawa. Il habite avec nous depuis un petit moment déjà..

Conan voici mon amie Sieira. Elle est partie de Tokyo depuis plusieurs mois mais elle revient pour de bon cette fois.

- Ca je te le confirme. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Conan.

- Sa-Salut!! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

- Comme t'es mignon. Tu me rappelle Mon meilleur ami détective. Le meilleur. Mais c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là. Il me manque…

- Oui moi aussi il me manque … Tu veux qu'on aille voir Sonoko? Je suis certaine qu'elle sera aussi contente que moi de te voir.

Oh oui d'accord. Je suis impatiente!!

Et voilà Sieira, Ran et Conan (bon grès mal grès) partis pour voir Sonoko.

**_Maison Des Aurinn - 18h18_**

Toute la famille Aurinn se retrouve à la demeure.

- Alors comment se sont passées les retrouvailles, Sieira? demanda Elsa, sa mère.

- Oh très bien. Sonoko a encore une aussi large conversation et Ran est toujours égale à elle-même.

- Alors, intervient son père, tu as retrouvé tes marques. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne parles pas de Shinichi?

- C'est parce qu'il n'est plus en ville. Il résout des enquêtes ailleurs. Ce n'est pas si grave, je lui téléphonerai. Et en plus maintenant il y a Conan. Il est tellement gentil.

- C'est bien alors, dit son père.

**_Chambre de Sieira - 09h25 - Samedi 11 Octobre 2008_**

Ce matin-là, une semaine après les derniers évènements, le réveil de Sieira sonne pour présager une longue journée. Et déjà elle était en train de se lamenter.

- Oh nooooon !! Le repas en l'honneur de notre retour a lieu ce soir. C'est pas vrai !!

**_Agence du Détective Mouri - 09h30_**

Ran et Conan se préparent tout en parlant de l'évènement de l'année: Le repas pour le retour des Aurinn.

- Je me demande qui il y aura à ce repas, se demanda Ran. Après tout, cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils sont partis.

- C'est vrai, répondit Conan. Ce sera LE grand moment de cette année. Le retour d'une des Familles les plus riches et les plus puissantes mais surtout celui d'une amie, ça se fête !!

- Allez les enfants dépêchez-vous !! coupa Kogoro

- Dit papa, tu es invité à la fête du retour de Sieira et de ses parents ? demanda Ran tout en ignorant ce que venait de dire son père.

- Bien sûr . Le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri est connu même de la famille Aurinn !!

**_Maison Des Aurinn - 10h12_**

Toute la journée, Elsa est en pleins préparatifs pour la soirée.

- Surtout faites bien attention aux lustres ! Mettez les tables par ici et les autres là-bas ! Les décorations sont-elle prêtent ?

- Madame Aurinn, les couverts sont en place ainsi que les emplacements des convives.

- Très Bien, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire donc.

Au même moment, Sieira descendit dans la salle de réception.

- Tu sais Maman, on n'a pas tant besoin de toutes ces choses.

- Bien sur que si, Trésor. C'est parfait !

- (soupir) si tu le dis ! rétorqua - t-elle.

Sieira avait abandonnée depuis longtemps l'idée de s'opposer à ses parents. Surtout en ces rares jours où ils étaient présents pour elle.

Elle prit le téléphone - ce pourquoi elle était descendu - et appela Ran:

- Allo, Ran ?

** - Oui? C'est toi Sieira ? Comment vas-tu?**

- Très bien. Je t'appelle pour savoir si vous vouliez, toi et Conan, venir vous préparer chez moi pour ce soir ?

**- Oh oui avec plaisir ! Merci.**

- Ce n'est rien. Il y aura aussi Sonoko.

** - Génial ! On va bien s'amuser.**

- Oui ! A ce soir alors !

**- A ce soir !**

Après avoir raccroché, Sieira fonça dehors pour acheter les dernières choses manquantes.

_**Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h16**_

Ran, qui venait de raccroché, s'adressa à Conan.

- Dis Conan, ça te dirai d'aller voir Sieira plus tôt ce soir?

_**Maison des Aurinn - 11h25**_

Elsa était au téléphone et discutait, avec son interlocuteur, de la soirée.

- Au non pas de problème ! Vous pouvez l'emmener à la fête de ce soir !

...

- Bien sur. Alors à ce soir Inspecteur Nakamori ! Au revoir.

Au dehors, près de la fenêtre du salon où Elsa venait de raccrocher, une silhouette se tenait là, dans un arbre, finissant d'écouter la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle commença à parler pour elle-même:

- Eh bien ! Cette soirée s'annonce finalement très intéressante! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous serez présent, Inspecteur Nakamori. Hahahah !!

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Episode 102 Le Retour part2

Voilà l'épisode 02 partie 2, la suite du 01. J'espère que le début vous plait. Bonne lecture ! Note : Dans la scène où Aoko présente Kaito, celle-ci dit qu'il est son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfants. Dans cette fic, ces deux-là ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils sont seulement les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers de DC n'appartient que à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

_**Précédemment :**_

**Toit d'un Immeuble – 23h15 – Jeudi 2 Octobre 2008**

Une ombre s'introduit, arrivant par le toit d'un immeuble, dans un bureau. Elle n'y reste que quelques secondes et s'en va comme étant venue en laissant quelque chose parmi les dossiers éparpillés.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h55 – Vendredi 3 Octobre 2008**

- Tu as vu ça papa ? Celle que l'on surnomme May a encore frappé !

- Oui. D'après l'inspecteur Megure, May a pénétré dans le bureau du PDG de MadaCorp Industries et y a laissé un mot comme a son habitude.

- Et que dit ce mot ?

- Rien si ce n'est encore un message codé. Il y était écrit :

**Dans la lumière éternelle ;**

**Quand la lune apparaitra**

**Et que la lueur se fera,**

**Je serai présente**

**Dans la descente**

**Et en détente**

**May XD  
**

- Je suis sur l'affaire avec la police mais on est encore dessus. C'est comme si c'était Le Kid qui envoie ses messages codés.

**Aéroport de Tokyo – 10h35**

Une jeune fille, avec gardes et majordomes à ses côtés, vient d'arriver à Tokyo la ville de son enfance.

Une voix à ses côtés s'éleva :

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur Votre Père arrivera dans quelques heures. Il a expressément demandé à ce que vous vous rendiez à la demeure pour régler les derniers détails du retour.

**A l'intérieur d'une Maison gigantesque dans un quartier très huppé – 11h57**

- Ah, Sieira ma chérie te voilà enfin ! Tu n'as qu'à commencer par voir quelle tenue tu mettras pour le diner en l'Honneur de notre retour.

- Non, pas maintenant. Je vais me rendre chez Shinichi.

**Maison de Shinichi Kudo – 12h15**

Sieira sonna mais à la place de Shinichi ce fut le Professeur Agasa qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Shinichi n'est pas là Professeur ?

- Non hélas. Il est sur plusieurs affaires ailleurs et cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas revenu.

Tu n'a qu'à aller voir Ran.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 12h26**

- Bonjour, est-ce qu'une jeune fille championne de karaté est là ?

_Sieira…Sieira…Tu es vraiment revenue …? Je ne peux pas le croire et pourtant tu es là devant moi…_

**Maison des Aurinn – 11h25- Samedi 11 Octobre 2008**

La mère de Sieira, Elsa, était au téléphone.

- Au non pas de problème Inspecteur Nakamori ! Vous pouvez l'emmener à la fête de ce soir !

Une silhouette se tenait là, dans un arbre, finissant d'écouter la conversation téléphonique.

- Eh bien ! Cette soirée s'annonce finalement très intéressante! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous serai présent, Inspecteur Nakamori. Hahahah !

_**Episode 02**_

Le Retour

Part.2/2

**Shibuya – 11h00 – Samedi 11 Octobre 2008**

Sieira venait de finir ses achats de dernières heures et était au téléphone :

- Oui moi aussi. […] J'espère que ça sera pour bientôt. […] Bye.

Elle raccrocha et commença à lister dans sa tête les choses qu'elle avait à faire dans la journée.

- Bon. Tout est prêt. Il ne reste plus que les choses personnelles et se sera tout.

**Maison des Aurinn – 11h40**

Elsa était toujours dans la salle de réception quand sa fille, qui venait de rentrer, pénétra aussi dans la pièce.

- Ah mon cœur ! Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai eus l'inspecteur Nakamori au téléphone. Bien entendu, il sera à la fête, et il m'a demandé si sa fille et son invité pouvaient venir également. Je lui ai répondu que c'était possible évidemment.

- Evidemment quand c'est la police, pensa ironiquement Sieira. L'inspecteur Nakamori ? fit-elle finalement sur un ton de surprise amer.

- Oui. Tu sais que c'est un habitué de la Famille. Et tu connais sa fille ?

- Oui mais tu n'as pas invité toute la ville entière à la réception quand même ? Lui répondit sa fille avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Bien sur que non. Seulement les plus hauts partis. Et la police est connue de notre cercle alors…

- …Tu l'as invité pour qu'on se fasse mousser c'est ça ? finit sarcasment Sieira, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Tu sais comment c'est. Je ne te l'apprendrai pas ?

- Aaaaaah !

Sieira monta dans sa chambre sur ses derniers mots.

**Chambre de Sieira – 17h48**

La réception débutera maintenant dans moins de deux heures. Ran et Conan étaient arrivés depuis un petit moment chez leur amie pour se préparer.

- Ta maison est vraiment splendide ! fit Ran.

- Merci mais attend de voir la salle où se déroulera la soirée. Ma mère a passée toute la semaine à la décorer. Encore aujourd'hui depuis tôt le matin jusqu'à maintenant pour les derniers « trucs » manquants. Elle ne sait pas encore que trop de détails tuent le détail, lui répondit Sieira avec un mélange de moquerie et de désarroi..

- Vraiment ? Comme ça au moins, on saura que ta mère ne lésine pas sur l'apparence.

- Ca c'est clair !

A cet instant, L'un des majordomes de la Famille, qui était plus là pour Sieira – et était l'un de ses confidents -qu'autre chose, arriva sur le pas de la porte.

- Mademoiselle Sieira, Madame Votre Mère a demandé à ce que vous n'oubliez pas ce qui a été convenu.

- Sans problème ! répondit vivement l'héritière de la Famille. Je ne risque pas d'oublier je t'assure. Elle a dût me le répéter plus d'une centaine de fois et encore.

**Hall d'Entrée de la Maison familiale des Aurinn – 19h50**

L'heure de début de la réception tant attendue venait de sonner. Tout le monde, à l'intérieur, étaient dans tous leurs états.

**Devant de la Maison - 20h00**

On pouvait voir maintenant un défilé de limousines et de voitures de marque s'arrêter devant le pavillon de la maison des Maitres des lieux.

Comme dans les bals de riches, on présentait les invités en les nommant par leur titre.

**Salle de Réception – 20h15**

Les robes et les smokings des plus grands couturiers étaient présents dans la salle. On apercevait les patrons des grandes entreprises comme RicksCorp ou Nerl Industries et bien entendu les Suzuki.

Kogoro, Ran et Conan étaient près des buffets. Le Détective Mouri portait un remarquable smoking blanc avec un nœud papillon noir. Sa fille, elle, portait une longue robe de couleur émeraude et ses cheveux étaient en chignon bien relevé. Le petit garçon les accompagnants était en smoking noir et un nœud papillon assorti.

Les hôtes étaient dispersés et parlaient avec ceux qui étaient en négociation d'un gros contrat pour leur Entreprise.

Elsa portait une robe rouge très saillante signée GAULTIER, des escarpins de même couleur ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles ornées de diamants véritables.

Dean avait un smoking noir trois pièces de la dernière collection de LACROIX.

**20h35**

Les discussions allaient de bon train. Elsa parlait avec l'Inspecteur Nakamori qui était accompagné de sa fille, Aoko, ainsi que le meilleur ami de celle-ci, Kaito Kuroba. Ils discutaient sur les moments ratés pendant l'absence de la Famille et de l'héritière qui reprendrait le flambeau. C'est à ce moment qu'entra Sieira, qui se dirigea vers sa mère et l'Inspecteur.

- Trésor te voici ! fit Elsa. Je parlais justement de toi avec l'Inspecteur Nakamori.

- Oh alors dans ce cas là ce n'est plus la peine que je me joigne à vous. Maman a déjà dût raconter tout les évènements qui se sont produits pendant notre absence.

- En partie oui mais votre présence sera un honneur, fit Nakamori. Mademoiselle Aurinn vous êtes vraiment splendide. Quel changement radieux !

Il avait raison. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe saphir dos nu – signée CHANEL - et qui était en dégradé sur le bas côté de ses jambes, elle portait des escarpins de même couleur et des boucles d'oreilles en or. Ses cheveux châtains étaient lâchés, lisses à la base des racines et bouclés sur les longueurs.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup inspecteur ! Cela me fait très plaisir de vous revoir. Je suis aussi heureuse de te voir Aoko. Cela faisait longtemps.

- C'est vrai, lui répondit cette dernière. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue. Vous avez manqué au Général de la police. Et même à Papa haha !

- Aoko ! Ne l'écoutez pas elle adore me mettre dans l'embarras.

- Cela ne fait rien c'était amusant.

- Au fait Sieira, je te présente Kaito Kuroba. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant. Comme toi avec Shinichi Kudo si je me souviens bien ?

- Oui c'est exact. Enchanté de te rencontrer Kaito.

- Enchanté également Mademoiselle Aurinn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sieira, Aoko et Kaito s'éloignèrent pour laisser les adultes parlaient affaires.

Sieira aperçut alors Ran qui était en pleine discussion avec Sonoko. Elle alla à leur rencontre suivit de ses deux compères.

- Ah Ran, Sonoko vous voilà toutes les deux ! Je n'arrête pas de vous chercher depuis toute à l'heure.

- Oh Sieira on te retrouve enfin ! lui dit Ran.

- Eh Sieira tu nous présentes, coupa Sonoko.

- Oui bien sûr. Ran, Sonoko, voici Aoko Nakamori - la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori - et son meilleur ami, Kaito Kuroba. Aoko, Kaito, je vous présente Ran Mouri et Sonoko Suzuki. Elles font parties de mes meilleurs amis.

_Hum… L'héritière cadette de la Famille Suzuki. Intéressant_, pensa Kaito.

- Salut ! firent en chœur les quatre jeunes gens les uns aux autres.

- Dis Ran, ton père est bien Kogoro Mouri le célèbre détective ? demanda Aoko.

- Oui. Justement le voilà, montra Ran après avoir vu son père venir dans sa direction.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, dit Kogoro en s'approchant du groupe.

- Bonsoir !

A cet instant, Conan venait d'apparaître derrière Kogoro.

- Eh Sieira la collection dans la bibliothèque est fantastique !

En l'apercevant, Kaito eut un petit rire intérieur et pensa : _Tiens même le petit détective est là . Quel entourage !_

- N'est-ce pas ?! J'adore y passer mes après-midis quand il pleut. C'est l'idéal pour passer le temps.

- Tu as raison, moi aussi j'adore faire ça, répondit Conan avec enthousiasme. Et en plus, la tienne est remplie d'ouvrages des plus célèbres écrivains !

- Oui ! C'est mon meilleur ami qui m'a passé le virus de ces genres d'écrits. C'est un certain détective…

- … Le certain détective de l'Est qui a le goût fort prononcé pour ceux de Conan Doyle centrés sur Sherlock Holmes.

Heiji, qui venait à la rencontre du petit monde avec Kazuah, avait coupé la parole à Sieira pour terminer sa phrase.

- Kudo à toujours eut la détestable habitude de ne parler que de ce qui l'intéressait, fit Heiji en regardant du coin des yeux Conan.

_Désolé si je ne suis pas aussi beau parleur que toi, Hattori__! _rétorqua en pensée Shinichi à l'attention du détective de l'Ouest.

- Oh mon Dieu Heiji c'est toi, tu es venu ! fit Sieira en se jetant avec joie au cou de son ami.

- Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui rétorqua le jeune homme. Quand Kazuah a reçu le coup de téléphone de Ran on a tout de suite décidé de venir à la fête de ce soir.

- C'est génial ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir les amis ! s'extasia la jeune fille avec qui il parlait.

- Cela veut-il dire que toute la bande est réunie à part ce Kudo ? coupa alors Kaito.

- C'est bien ça ! Firent en chœur les intéressés.

Tout à coup, la lumière cessa d'éclairer la salle où se déroulait la soirée. Après quelques instant de cris d'incompréhension, une voix s'éleva du noir qui enveloppait la nuit.

- Tiens donc la fête bat son plein on dirait !

La silhouette, à qui appartenait la voix ayant retenti, apparue à la lumière de la lune qui laissait voir la personne en présence.

Elle se tenait là, statique, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sa tenue, étant essentiellement blanche, attira ainsi tous les regards. Des longues bottes à talons, des collants-bas remontés jusqu'au haut de ses genoux, un short, avec une ceinture dorée à sa taille. Elle portait un chemisier blanc qui était déboutonné au col et laissait s'échapper un nœud rouge attaché au cou de la voleuse. Une veste en cuir blanche couvrait le tout. Ses mains, enveloppées dans des gants-résilles blancs, agrippaient son béret - également blanc - où une rose rouge était accrochée sur le côté droit. Ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs se mouvaient lentement par le balancement de sa tête. Quant à son visage, un masque loup dorée couvrait ses yeux, et une partie descendait en craquellement sur sa bouche - rouge éclarlate, pour en laissait la face gauche découverte.

- Cher Inspecteur, si je n'avais pas été au courant de votre présence ici ce soir, je n'aurais sans doute pas crue à votre venue, dit la voix avec amusement.

- Mais…Mais c'est M-M-May ! bégaya Nakamori.

- En plein dans le mille ! Pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas à coté de la plaque Inspecteur Nakamori ! lui répondit May avec taquin.

- Argh ! ATTRAPEZ LA MOI ! ordonna avec colère Nakamori à ses hommes, qui étaient eux aussi présents.

- Pas la peine de vous fatiguer ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour commettre un forfait . D'ailleurs, je n'en commets aucun sans l'avoir préalablement annoncé. Je voulais simplement voir comment se passait la fête en l'honneur du retour d'une des Famille les plus importantes financièrement et pas que.

- Quoi ?!

- A Bientôt Inspecteur ! HAHAHAH !

May disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleuté en ayant utilisé une bombe aveuglante.

La lumière revint alors et on voyait l'incertitude et l'angoisse dans les yeux et les mouvements des invités.

- Allons du calme Mesdames et Messieurs ! Tenta Nakamori qui essayait de calmer le brouhaha qui se faisait entendre.

Dans le groupe, tout le monde étaient encore stupéfaits de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Eh ben ça alors ! Quel rebondissement, commença par dire Kazuha.

- Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle un retournement de situation, continua Ran.

- Oh c'était génial ! May qui fait irruption ce soir comme l'aurait fait mon Kid adoré ! fit Sonoko toute joyeuse.

A cette phrase, Kaito ne put se retenir de sourire. Il riait déjà intérieurement par la situation produite par May mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison elle avait fait tout ceci . Il se mit à regarder Conan et Heiji et leurs regards en disaient long sur leurs pensées.

Aoko, elle, alla voir son père qui était encore plein de rage par les propos de la Voleuse. Il injuria de mots incompréhensibles l'invitée non désirée. Sa fille tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer, en vain.

- C'est étrange qu'elle soit venue juste pour nous dire cela, fit finalement Conan.

- Ouais exact. Je ne vois pas où cela peut la mener, appuya Heiji.

-Dans ce cas précis, je pense qu'elle voulait seulement qu'on sache qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qui se passait depuis notre retour, ajouta Sieira. Seuls mes parents, les majordomes et moi-même sachions que l'Inspecteur serait présent. Cela veut dire qu'elle nous épiez.

- Oui, ca ne peut vouloir dire que ça ! Dit Kogoro.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'agitation avait laissé place à la bonne humeur. Mais les conversations ne tournaient maintenant plus qu'autour de la Cambrioleuse.

Les inspecteurs présents, dont Nakamori – qui était chargé du Dossier « May » étant donner la ressemblance de ses méfaits avec ceux du Kid – ainsi que le Détective Mouri, échangeaient leurs impressions et leurs idées sur son coup prochain, déjà annoncé depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Écoute-les avec leurs théories plus tordues les unes que les autres. N'importe quoi ! s'écria Heiji.

- Je sais ouais, soupira Conan.

- HAHAHAH !Et évidemment le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri a déchiffré son code !

Vous êtes sur de vous Mouri ? intervient Megure, présent lui aussi.

- ABSOLUMENT ! La phrase qui dit « Dans la lumière éternelle ; Quand la lune apparaitra et que la lueur se fera» signifie qu'elle sera présente au moment où l'on voit la lune de jour et là où on l'aperçoit bien. En d'autre terme, au lever du jour.

Au loin, Conan et Heiji écoutaient les déductions farfelues de Kogoro l'Endormi.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! dit sarcastiquement Conan_._ Cette phrase veut dire qu'elle apparaitra près d'un Galerie d'art qui s'appelle « l'éternelle » le jour de la prochaine pleine lune.

- Alors toi aussi tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ? Remarque cela ne m'étonne pas de toi au contraire ! lui dit Heiji.

- Et « Dans la descente et en détente » signifie que ce sera dans le pub « décis&détente » continua Kogoro qui s'était lancé dans de abracadabrantes déductions.

_Ce vieux crabe ne pense décidément qu'à boire._ _Et en plus, ce n'est même pas le sens exact._ Pensa le détective de l'Est.

- Le vrai terme est qu'elle volera le tableau Utamaro : Fleurs d'Edo - du peintre japonais Utamaro Kitagawa, très renommé au XVIII ème siècle - ce soir-là., Fit celui de l'Ouest, transformant les pensées de son ami en déductions.

La soirée se termina vers 02h45 le matin du Dimanche 12 Octobre.

**Teitan High School – 10h25 – Lundi 13 Octobre 2008**

Ran, Sieira et Sonoko relataient les faits de la soirée du Samedi passé à leurs camarades qui voulaient tout savoir de la présence de May – fait qui a été bien évidemment à la Une de tous les journaux.

**Intérieur de la Limousine de Sieira – 15h15**

A la fin des cours, Sieira proposa à ses amies de les raccompagnées chez elles, une limousine étant à sa disposition.

- Ouah ! C'est formidable ! Merci beaucoup Sieira ! remercia Ran, toute émerveillée.

- Ce n'est rien ça me fait plaisir. Mes parents ont peur que je me fasse enlever pour me mettre la limo à ma dispo.

- Sans doute. Mais t'as de la chance.

- Ouais mais j'aurais préféré être à pied. Depuis que je suis toute petite, on me conduit en limousine. Ca lasse !Donc Ran, ton père à dit qu'il avait déchiffré le message de May. Alors ? fit Sieira en changeant de sujet.

Ben rien de particulier. Il pense qu'elle fera son prochain coup près d'un pub appelé « Décis&Détente » le jour où aperçoit la lune en pleine journée.

- Dis donc, il est drôlement fort ton père, s'extasia Sonoko.

- Hah si tu le dis ! lui répondit Ran, avec l'air de ne pas être convaincue.

**Toit d'un Immeuble, en face de la Maison des Aurinn- 20h24**

Une grande ombre regardait la Maison de la Famille Aurinn, perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble en face.

- Hahahah ! Votre soirée de Samedi a été très mouvementée.

L'éclairage de la lune fit apparaître la personne se tenant là. L'ombre était celle de L'Insaisissable 1412, jumelles à la main.

- Ton apparition à était bénéfique pour moi, May. Je suis prêt à te rencontrer.

* * *

La suite très bientôt !


	3. Episode 103 Première Rencontre

Episode 03. Je vais voir si je peux mettre à chaque fin d'épisode un preview du prochain et un petit résumé en début de chaque.

* * *

Résumé Episode 03 – Première Rencontre : Le jour du vol de May est arrivé. Conan, Heiji ainsi que la police et un détective non apprécié sont en place. Mais lors du forfait, May rencontre son alter-ego, Kaito Kid. Ce dernier met lui aussi en place quelque chose de surprenant.

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers de détective conan n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

_**Secrets &Dangers**_

_**Episode 03**_

Première Rencontre

**Ekoda High School - 13h12 – Jeudi 23 Octobre 2008**

Cet après-midi là, Kaito Kuroba était livide. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un cours de Sciences donné sur le thème DES POISSONS ET CRUSTACÉS.

Les poissons sont l'un de ses seuls talons d'Achille. Cela le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Mais deux pensées le réconfortèrent :

- Heureusement que demain sonne les Vacances de Toussaint, fit-il à l'attention de ses camarades qui l'entourait, dont Aoko. De plus, le vol de May a été annoncé comme étant commis en début de vacances.

- Et surtout, cela donnera l'opportunée à Papa de la coincer une bonne fois pour toute ! s'écria son amie.

- C'est vrai, May a envoyé son message codé en mettant le mot « détente ». La police a déclaré que ça a été ce mot qui les avaient mis sur la voie, déclara le magicien.

_Ça c'est sûr. C'était tellement évident comme mot codé. J'ai surtout hâte que se soit les vacances pour ce jour-ci,_ pensa t-il.

**Teitan Primary School – 11h25 – Vendredi 24 Octobre 2008**

Conan et les Détectives Boys attendaient avec impatience midi, qui d'un, était l'heure du déjeuner, et de deux, celle qui sonner les vacances.

- Vive les vacances et le déjeuner ! s'écria Genta.

- Oh Genta tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis excitée d'être en vacances, lui dit Ayumi en riant.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Mitsuhiko, qui riait lui aussi.

Conan, lui, était trop concentré sur le vol de May pour penser aux vacances.

- Et toi Conan, as-tu hâte d'être en vacances ? Le questionna Ayumi, remarquant l'absence mentale de son ami.

- Hum… Euh bien sur que oui. Ça nous fera du bien ! Lui répondit-il en sortant de sa transe.

_Seulement les vacances sonne aussi le laisser aller des voleurs_, pensa t-il.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 13h15**

Kogoro, Ran et Conan mangeaient leur repas de midi, devant les infos diffusés à la télé et qui parlaient bien évidemment de May.

- Encore et toujours cette voleuse ! répliqua Kogoro alors que la journaliste présentait les derniers faits donnés sur l'affaire.

- Tu sais Papa, on ne parle que d'elle et de son prochain vol à l'école, lui dit sa fille.

- Pareil pour moi, dit également Conan.

- Eh bien de toute façon, il n'aura lieu que le Lundi qui arrive, pas de quoi en parler maintenant. Termina par dire Mouri.

Le reste de l'après-midi fit pour Conan, un long moment de mise en place pour découvrir l'identité de cette fameuse May.

Les informations de la soirée furent les mêmes que ceux de midi.

**Maison du Professeur Agasa – 09h18 – Samedi 25 Octobre 2008**

Conan avait décidé la veille d'allé passer la journée chez le professeur. Il voulait mettre au point son plan pour démasquer la Cambrioleuse.

- Alors Shinichi, as-tu trouvé un moyen de la démasquer ? lui demanda Agasa.

- Je sais déjà où elle commettra son vol et en plus, il y aura Hattori qui a lui aussi réussi à le découvrir. Mais dites donc Professeur, vous ne vouliez pas me montrer votre nouvelle invention ? lui fit-il.

- Oui c'est vrai. Tiens, voici les gants attrape-tout. Ils te permettront d'attraper tout ce que tu voudras comme par exemple un objet que tu voudras lancer pour arrêter un malfaiteur. Tu n'auras qu'à penser à l'objet que tu convoites et mettre tes mains dans sa direction. Il viendra tout seul, facilement, lui expliqua Agasa.

- Merci Beaucoup Professeur Agasa, lui répondit Conan en prenant les deux paires de gants que lui tendait le Professeur. L'une était de la couleur de la chair, l'autre toute blanche.

Le reste du week-end ne fut pas reposant. Les Détectives Boys étaient venus à l'agence, jouer à la console et Sonoko était venue, elle, pour bien sûr parler avec Ran de l'évènement du lendemain soir.

**Devant de la Galerie D'Art « L'Eternelle » - 21h30 – Lundi 27 Octobre 2008**

Grâce à Heiji, la police avait finalement compris où May avait l'intention de commettre son forfait. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs présent depuis plus d'une heure sur les lieux dis.

Toute la bande – détectives boys, Sonoko, Kazuah – était maintenant là. Sieira avait prévenue ses amis qu'elle arriverait un peu en retard à cause d'un engagement de dernière minute.

- Désolé du retard les amis ! leur dit-elle à son arrivé, quelques minutes plus tard.

**22h15**

L'Inspecteur Nakamori avait mis en place une cinquantaine d'effectifs dans un rayon de 10 Km à partir de la Galerie. Quand tout à coup, on entendit des bruits de battements d'ailes au dessus des têtes, suivit par une voix étrangement familière.

- Watson ! Viens ici, ordonna celle-ci.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ?! fit avec dédain Sieira, qui avait reconnue la personne en présence.

- Mon travail, lui répondit celle- ci avec le même ton.

- Dis plutôt que ce que tu fais c'est le cirque! lui dit Sieira en le snobant. Toi et ton aigle, ça n'éblouit plus personne, Hakuba !

- Et toi et ta petite bande de bras cassés ! lui répliqua le métis. Vous êtes pitoyables !

- Hah ! Tu veux dire que TU es pitoyable ! lui rétorqua l'héritière.

- TOI ! Rrrrrgh ! se firent l'un à l'autre avec mépris les deux détectives.

- Eh ben la soirée s'annonce comme n'étant pas triste du tout ! firent Conan et Heiji.

En bruit de fond, on entendait encore la dispute entre Hakuba et Sieira qui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des insultes à la figure.

- Je vais plus loin ! J'en ai vraiment marre de ce snobinard ! fit Sieira, bouillonnante de rage.

- Bon débarra ! hurla Hakuba.

- Ils n'arrêteront jamais ! Ils sont vraiment insupportable ! dit Conan.

- Ils sont comme ça l'un envers l'autre depuis la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés. C'était l'une des premières enquêtes de Sieira. Hakuba était présent car il pensait que cette affaire avait un rapport avec le vol d'une pierre célèbre. Il l'a devancé pour la résolution de l'enquête en la suivant parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une novice puisse le faire plus vite que lui, informa Ran.

_Ouais j'm'en souviens… Sieira était vraiment en pétard ce jour-là. Et j'la comprends,_ se dit intérieurement Conan.

- C'est vrai et depuis ce jour, dès qu'ils se voient, ils sont prêt à s'entre-tuer, rajouta Heiji. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné.

**22h45**

Sieira n'était toujours pas revenue de sa « promenade nocturne ». Le groupe se dit qu'elle réapparaitrait surement dès que May arriverait.

Justement en parlant de May, un nuage multicolore se vit dans le ciel d'encre. Nakamori hurlait à ses hommes de se préparer et de rester à leurs places. Les détectives, eux, regardaient concentrés la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Un rire amusé sorti du nuage coloré. Des fusées, serpentins et toutes choses multicolores commencés à sortir de cette épaisse fumée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? demanda Kogoro, sans attendre de réponse.

- C'EST UNE DIVERSION ! NE FAITES PAS ATTENTION ! hurla Nakamori à ses hommes.

Heiji et Conan se regardèrent et se mirent à partir en direction de la Galerie.

**Immeuble désaffecté, à l'opposé de la Galerie D'Art – 22h49**

Eh bien Inspecteur ! C'est Vous qui devenez plus intelligent et rapide ou c'est moi qui devient négligente.

May était placée près d'une fenêtre au 10ème étage de l'immeuble, avec des jumelles, et riait en contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous les regards ébranlés des policiers. Elle aperçut Heiji et Conan filer à toute vitesse vers le lieu où elle devait se rendre.

_'Tiens mais nos Sherlocks en herbe sont très perspicaces. Il faut que je me méfie d'eux. Mais où est notre cher Anglais ? Hum… Tu es pathétique Hakuba. Tu te dis Détective mais tu n'arrives même pas à savoir où je me trouve. Et ce que je manigance.'_

Après avoir regardé ceux qu'elle voulait, elle se changea en vendeuse de tableaux et se dirigea vers la Galerie.

Elle y entra sans problème, étant donné que l'Inspecteur était tellement sûr qu'elle apparaitrait là d'où proviennent les fusées multicolores qu'il ne fit pas attention à sa présence.

May en faillit se tordre de rire et pénétra dans les couloirs du lieu où elle devait voler sa convoitise. Elle arriva dans la salle où était le tableau. Bien sûr, il y avait des policiers mais cela ne la gênait en rien. Elle se métamorphosa rapidement en officier de police puis, ordonna aux hommes présents d'aller voir dehors, car L'inspecteur Nakamori avait besoin d'eux. Ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres et May put se retrouver seule.

Grâce à ses tours de magie, elle décrocha avec vitesse le tableau – autour de quoi on avait installé des tas de dispositifs – et s'en alla comme étant venue.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans l'immeuble désaffecté, cette fois-ci sur le toit.

- Hahahahah ! C'était vraiment trop facile ! Dommage pour vous inspecteur mais vous perdez encore une fois.

- Oui c'est exact. Il ne comprend pas vite. C'est vrai que c'est amusement de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, n'arrivant à rien.

May se retourna, surprise qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais se ressaisit rapidement et retrouva son sourire narquois de d'habitude.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là,… Kid.

- Oui et bien moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu utilises ce genre de tour. Impressionné.

- Merci. Après tout, c'est ce que tu aurais fait, dans un sens. Je ne fais qu'appliquer ce que j'ai appris de toi.

- C'est flatteur de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui est autant de plaisir à se jouer des forces de police.

- Pas seulement. Notre Mini Holmes & Cie ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils ont vite compris où je voulais en venir avec tout ceci.

- Oh, oui ! Lui ! Toujours là quand j'entre en action. Fais attention. Ce jeune garçon n'en a pas l'air mais il est redoutable. Pas que j'ai peur de lui, non, seulement que c'est l'une des rares fois que je trouve une personne à ma mesure. C'est intéressant de le voir là où je m'attends à le trouver.

- Je vois. Je sais maintenant que je vais devoir me frotter à lui à présent. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

- Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçue.

- D'ailleurs tu peux en juger maintenant si tu le désires.

Conan venait d'apparaître derrière les deux voleurs qui ne s'en étaient même pas aperçus, trop dans leur conversation. Heiji arriva à son tour.

- Ah ! Enfin le mini Holmes et le Détective de L'Ouest. Bravo ! les félicita Kid. Vous avez fait vite pour une fois.

- Et ça ne sera pas la dernière crois-moi, lui confirma Conan.

- Bon ! Vous avez réussi à comprendre ce que j'avais mis en scène. Vous êtes dignes de votre réputation, Détectives.

- Hum… Notre réputation, comme tu dis, nous met continuellement au défi. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta liberté et de ce que tu appelles « ton amusement » pour les actions de la police parce que tu ne seras plus qu'une vulgaire cambrioleuse derrière les barreaux. La défia Conan.

- Tu nous fais encore ton numéro. Depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire cela. Maintenant c'est à elle que tu le fais, fit Le Kid en s'adressant à l'un de ses plus grand et plus vieux ennemis. Ne t'en fais donc pas, chère May, tu entendras la même rengaine encore et encore à chaque coups que tu feras.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? renchérit Hakuba, qui avait finalement décidé d'agir.

- Oooh ! Cela faisait longtemps Détective Anglais, lui rétorqua Cat Burglar 1412 avec du cynisme dans la voix et « sa face de poker ».

- Que fais tu ici, Kid ? l'interrogea le métissé.

- Je suis venu tout comme vous voir celle qui reprend la plus part de mes tours, lui répondit avec amusement l'Arsène Lupin des temps modernes. Et je suis heureux qu'elle me ressemble autant. J'adore ça !

- Umph ! Ravi de le savoir, lui dit sarcastiquement le détective.

- Moi ça me fait plaisir. Mais que vois-je ? Depuis le moment où je t'ai aperçu ne faisant et ne tentant rien, j'en avais déduis que tu devenais de plus en plus idiot. On dirait que ce n'est pas encore le moment … ou presque, s'immisça May avec moquerie.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot de me dire cela !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.

- Rrrrgh ! J'aurais vraiment un réel plaisir à vous envoyer en prison tous les deux.

- Il faudrait déjà pour cela que tu nous arrêtes ! Et c'est pas gagné ! Hahahahah !

Elle regarda simultanément Hakuba et Kid tout en disant cela. Sur son rire, dans un dernier regard qu'elle lança au voleur, celui-ci compris son allusion et lui lança en retour un regard d'acquiescement.

Les magiciens cambrioleurs lancèrent un clin d'œil aux détectives et s'en allèrent à l'aide d'une bombe aveuglante.

Kaito Kid s'envola en deltaplane, tandis que May fit de même dans le côté opposé.

Les détectives restèrent bouche bée par la sortie de leurs ennemis.

- Merde ! Ils nous ont échappé ! fit Conan en frappant du poing le sol.

- Regarde ! lui montra avec le doigt Heiji.

Un morceau de papier avec du muguet attaché dessus tournoyait dans les airs et vint se déposer près des jeunes hommes.

_**« Lorsque vint le temps des vacances,**_

_**Il est difficile de ne pas devenir une balance ;**_

_**La Rose a des épines,**_

_**Mais pas celle qui lésine ;**_

_**Voici ce que je convoite,**_

_**Car elle représente une boite.**_

_**May :p »**_

- Voici le prochain vol de May, dit Heiji.

- Oui. Et en plus, ce sera pour bientôt, il y a le mot « vacances » dedans. Dit à son tour Conan.

- Et Le Kid sera surement de la partie, ajouta Hakuba.

**Devant de la Galerie D'Art – 23h35**

La police encerclait la Galerie. Malgré les bruits des hélicoptères, ont pouvait entendre distinctement les cris de Nakamori qui, une fois de plus, avait raté une chance de coincer ceux qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Quand Heiji lui annonça la présence du Kid, ses cris étaient des plus intenses.

Conan remarqua que Sieira était revenue et, était aux côtés du groupe– ne voulant pas voir ce snobinard de Hakuba.

- Tu es là, lui fit-il.

- J'étais toujours là. En fait, j'étais partie dans la Galerie D'Art au cas où May se serait montrée mais je crois que j' l'ai raté, lui répondit la détective, la mine déconfite.

- Elle a réussit à voler le tableau malgré tout. Mais je savais où elle était allée pour nous espionner.

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'immeuble désaffecté.

- Ah ! Alors là Hakuba qui se fait ridiculiser par une voleuse ! Je donnerai cher pour revenir en arrière et voir ça ! s'éclaffa son auditrice.

- Ouais mais je crains que ce ne soit le début d'une nouvelle poursuite, lui avoue son jeune ami. Kid et May pourraient bien faire équipe ensemble et cela ne nous faciliterai pas la tâche.

Au loin, Kid, étant déguisé en enquêteur, les écoutait parler.

Il se réjouit de ce qu'il entendait.

- Attendez-vous à une nouvelle ère. May, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je prépare pour de notre prochaine rencontre.

* * *

_**Prewiew Episode 04 – L'Affaire Qui Roule**_

- Es- tu sûr de ce que tu dis Conan ?

- Absolument. Je sais qui a commis ce meurtre. Et celui qui pensé en commettre un.

_Ce petit garçon est vraiment étrange pour son âge._

_Il me fait tant penser à Shinichi._

_Indice du prochain épisode : une voiture en marche._

* * *

Venez découvrir l'identité du coupable et les pensées de Sieira. A plus !


	4. Episode 104 L'Affaire Qui Roule

Salut !! Voici l'Episode 104. Pour l'instant, je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite mais il faut la mettre en place.

* * *

Résumé Episode 104 – L'Affaire Qui Roule : Malgré les évènements passés, la bande ne relâche pas ses enquêtes. Et Sieira est sur le coup - avec à ses côtés Conan, Ran et Sonoko. Sa première enquête depuis son retour s'annonce ardue car le meurtre commis ne sera pas le seul. Mais son ami de toujours veille…

* * *

Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi) La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

Episode 04

L'Affaire Qui Roule

**Maison des Aurinn – 10h28 – Samedi 1er Novembre 2008**

Les vacances étaient presque finies pour nos amis mais le travail, lui, ne faisait que commencer.

- Aaaah ! Nos vac' de Toussaint sont bientôt terminées, se lamenta Sonoko. Et même pas un beau garçon en vu !!!

- Allez So ! Tu n'es pas venue à la maison pour te lamenter sur ta vie ? lui demanda son amie, qui l'avait invité - ainsi que toute la petite bande – à venir chez elle pour clore les derniers jours sans cours.

- Tu sais, quand il s'agit de sa vie sentimentale, c'est toujours une lamentation. Lui répondit Ran d'un ton amusé.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! En plus, dans trois jours, c'est la reprise. Il faut en profiter !! dit Conan, qui fit mine de se réjouir alors que dans sa tête, il se disait que les paroles de la petite princesse Suzuki étaient vraiment idiotes !

La sonnerie du téléphone coupa une seconde ses réflexions. Sieira alla décrocher.

- En tout cas, j'espère que les garçons ne manqueront pas de m'éblouir à la rentrée ! se résigna Sonoko.

Sieira revenait de raccrocher. Elle avait dans son regard une étincelle que lui connaissait bien Shinichi.

- C'était L'inspecteur Megure. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre pour quelque chose d'étrange. Mon avis de détective me dit qu'il s'agit forcément d'une enquête !!

- Alors allons-y !! rétorqua Conan, qui s'ennuyait et voulait voir ce qui se tramait.

- Ok c'est parti !! fit avec enthousiasme son amie, avant même que Ran ne s'y oppose.

**Parc Yoyogi, Avenue Shibuya – 10h58**

Des voitures de police étaient postées à l'entrée du parc. Un monde fou étaient présents, inhabituel le samedi.

- Inspecteur Megure ! cria Sieira, arrivant à peine sur les lieux.

- Oh, Mademoiselle Aurinn ! Heureux de vous revoir depuis la semaine passée, lui répondit celui-ci.

- Que se passe-t-il Inspecteur ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde et qu'est-ce que vous faites là avec vos hommes ? lui demanda successivement celle qui a été demandée.

- Eh bien un meurtre a été commis. D'après le médecin légiste, il a été perpétré dans la nuit de Vendredi à Samedi. La victime est Ryo Derogane, 45 ans, PDG de l'entreprise Ster Industries. Le plus bizarre, et c'est ce pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, sont les circonstances de la mort. Venez voir.

Une voiture, garée près d'un chêne, était entourée de bande qu'a recourt la police dès qu'il y a un meurtre.

- Wow ! A première vue, il a été tué avec un objet contondant, très tôt, surement entre 00h00 et 3h00 du matin. Mais pourquoi l'avoir placé dans sa voiture ? On aurait pu voir l'assassin et, même si il n'y a personne vers ces heures-ci, on pouvait l'apercevoir. Étrange…. commenta l'intéressée.

- Oui et en plus, la victime a encore le pied sur l'accélérateur. A moins que lorsqu'il a été tué, il aurait pu glisser dessus mais sinon… remarqua Conan.

- Fait bizarre en effet. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 11h47**

Sieira avait accompagné Conan et Ran à l'Agence, pour réfléchir à cette affaire des plus étranges.

Ça ne tiens pas debout ! Pour qu'il est son pied sur l'accélérateur, il aurait fallu que la voiture roule mais pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace de quoi que ce soit autour, dit Sieira.

- Le plus bizarre c'est que même s'il roulait au moment de sa mort, la voiture aurait percuté quelque chose, cependant… termina Conan.

- Mais pourquoi dans ce cas, l'assassin n'a pas maquillé son meurtre en accident ? La victime aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose comme ça au moment où il voulait démarrer. Mais cela n'explique pas à l'heure où c'est arrivé. En déduit Ran.

- Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça est l'air d'un accident. Les indices sont nos seuls éléments pour l'instant, répondit Sieira.

**Maison des Aurinn – 13h18**

Sieira était rentrée chez elle pour continuer l'enquête. Conan avait tenu à l'accompagner et, ne pouvant le laisser embêter son amie, Ran était aussi présente.

- Je vais faire des recherches sur la victime et son entourage. Ran, peux-tu appeler Megure pour lui demander de m'envoyer les rapports sur l'autopsie et sur le meurtre ? dit Sieira, en se hâtant de faire les choses dites.

- Bien sur.

- Dis Sieira, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette affaire ? lui demanda Conan.

- Pour l'instant difficile de se prononcer. Il y a tant de choses qui se contredisent . Mais pour moi, c'est sans aucun doute un crime qui n'a pas fini de se mettre en place. Ce n'est que le commencement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? renchérit-il.

- Les circonstances de la mort. Rien que cela m'a immédiatement interpelé. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faudrait avoir les choses exactes, reproduisant les mêmes fonctions que ces actes, expliqua Sieira.

Les informations que Sieira avait demandées à l'inspecteur Megure, par l'intermédiaire de Ran, arrivèrent par mail. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir sur place, là où travaillait la victime.

**Ster Industries, Bureau de la victime – 13h42**

Le bureau de Derogane était grand, large, où dossiers et papiers en tous genres étaient entassés.

- Ben dis donc, il travaillait durement. Dit Sieira tout en examinant la pièce.

- Ça au moins c'était sur. Tous ces documents éparpillés, disent qu'il avait énormément de travail, continua Ran.

- Cela ne veut pas dire que c'était un forcené de travail, répliqua Conan.

- T'as raison. Fouillons. La police est déjà passée mais elle a laissée le bureau comme il était. Proposa Sieira.

Le trio passa la pièce au peigne fin. Cela leur prit au minimum deux bonnes heures.

- Bon. A part des contrats sur différentes affaires en cours, des dossiers et autres papiers, il n'y a rien de très intéressant. Et pour vous ? dit Sieira.

- Pareil. Répondit Ran

- Sauf ici. Il y a d'étranges traces sur la bordure du mur. Remarqua Conan. Apparemment, ça ressemble à…de l'essence ?!

- Quoi !? Comment peut-il y avoir de l'essence ici ? demanda Sieira.

- Cela doit avoir un rapport avec l'enquête. Lui dit Conan.

**Tour De Tokyo, Arrondissement de Minato – 16h10**

D'après son agenda, il venu ici pour faire signer un contrat à un certain Aki Naoe. Renseigna Sieira. Si on aller récolter des infos ?

Ils interrogèrent les personnes travaillant près de la Tour.

- Leurs dires semblent concorder. Rien de très différent. Dit Ran.

- De plus, à en croire le restaurateur de ce coté-ci, rien ne laissé paraitre un comportement bizarre si ce n'est que le client semblé assez pressé d'en finir. Renseigna Conan

- Pressé d'en finir, hein ? Allons rendre visite à ce Monsieur Naoe. Proposa Sieira.

**Maison de Aki Naoe – 16h49**

Les détectives arrivèrent devant la maison de Naoe. Ils sonnèrent, demandâmes s'ils pouvaient rentrés pour lui poser des questions sur le meurtre de Ryo Derogane. Ils rentrèrent donc.

- Monsieur Naoe-san, pouvez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu à la Tour de Tokyo avec la victime ? lui demanda Sieira.

- Eh bien pour tout vous dire, ce rendez-vous a eut lieu pour signer un contrat qui aurait été bénéfique pour la société de Derogane-san, leur expliqua Naoe.

- D'après les dires d'un témoin, vous étiez pressé de partir. Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Conan.

- Parce que ce contrat représentait beaucoup pour mon entreprise. Il aurait été décisif pour son sort, lui répondit-il.

- Quels été vos rapport avec la victime ? renchérit Sieira.

- Derogane-san et moi étions justes des marchandeurs l'un pour l'autre. On se donnait souvent rendez-vous pour différents détails du contrat. Répondit Naoe-san.

**Parc Yoyogi, Avenue Shibuya – 17h20**

Les trois compères se rendirent une nouvelle fois sur le lieu du crime.

- Ceci est vraiment insensé ! cria Sieira.

- Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter. N'y a-t-il rien d'autre qui nous sera utile ? lui demanda Conan.

- En bien… […] A part les mémos disant qu'il faut se rendre à tel ou tel endroit pour réunions et autres. Attends ! « Mercredi 5 Novembre : pass pour Itt. 658 «. lui répondit-elle.

- Vous croyez que cela à un quelconque rapport avec cet horrible meurtre ? leur demanda Ran.

- Oh que oui !! répondirent en chœur les deux concernés.

- Fais voir le mémo, fit Conan en s'adressant à Sieira.

_"Si la date prévue est dans quatre jours, le reste de la phrase est surement codée",_ pensa Shinichi.

- Pour moi, « It. 658 » Doit surement désigner un itinéraire. Une route, une adresse… Mais le « t » supplémentaire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-il là. Déduis t-il.

- Regarde. « Pass » désigne certainement l'endroit où cela doit avoir lieu. Le « t » en plus doit être une lettre pour se repérer, conclut Sieira.

- Hum… Là-bas il y a une carte des environs. Allons jeter un coup d'œil ! proposa Ran.

- Si on en croit cette carte, il n'y a qu'une seule partie de la région où le numéro 658 est présent. Remarqua Conan.

- De plus, il y a un entrepôt près d'une usine de dépôt. Et ce fameux entrepôt se nomme « passeo por » qui signifie « se promener » en espagnol. Fit Sieira.

- Regardez ! L'usine juste à côté porte les initiales « I.t ». signala Ran.

- Et il y a un lac près de celle-ci. On le désigne souvent par « t ». continua Conan.

**Entrepôt « Passeo Por » - 17h48**

Un hangar posté près de l'entrepôt attira l'attention de nos détectives.

- Là-bas ! Ce hangar m'a l'air assez bizarre. Que fait-il là ? demanda Ran.

- Hum… Surement pour stocker ce qui ne doit pas se mettre dans l'entrepôt. Allez on va voir. S'exclama Sieira.

A l'intérieur il y avait des morceaux de bois et de métaux. Mais également des objets qui ne devraient pas se trouvaient là.

- Ben dis donc ! Quel arsenal ! C'est impressionnant ! dit Ran.

- Il y a des ordinateurs, des photocopieuses et même des papiers étranges, énuméra Conan.

- Voyons voir… Les papiers « étranges » sont numérotés par ordre d'impression. C'est inscrit « voitures, routes, bande » en différents katana. Remarqua Sieira.

Ils sortir et remarquèrent qu'à la droite de l'entrepôt, des voitures, non présentes lors de leur arrivée, étaient garées près du lac.

- Faites attention ! Il est très important pour le marché qu'on va passer ! fit une voix.

- Ouais, ouais, on sait ! lui répondit une autre voix.

- Il est quand mêmes super lourd ! dit la troisième.

- Fermer là !! cria une voix devant les trois personnes, arrivant de l'entrepôt.

Les quatre gars rentrèrent par où la dernière venait de sortir.

Le trio, caché par une palissade, écoutait la conversation des plus intrigantes.

- Vous avez compris ce qui vient de se passer ? interrogea Ran.

- Ça a tout l'air d'être une transaction, lui répondit Conan.

- Venez ! Allons voir leurs voitures. Leur dit Sieira.

Les voitures étaient des modèles de bases. Genre des Peugeot 405.

- Dites, Vous croyez qu'on serait en danger si rentrer dans l'entrepôt ? demanda Ran avec sa moue.

- Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir… Rentrons, les poussa Sieira.

Les voilà passés discrètement par une petite porte et, rentrer à l'intérieur.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de s'en aller, proposa Ran.

- Non ! Écoutons juste un petit peu leur conversation pour savoir ce qu'ils. dit Conan.

- Eh regardez ça ! Des stocks entiers de rouleaux de réglisses ! s'exclama Ran.

- Et plus loin, des voitures sans plaques mais avec de drôles de papiers collés dessus, continua Sieira.

Les hommes qui étaient rentrés dans plusieurs de ces voitures, parlaient de leurs projets plus que douteux.

- Eh ! Que fait-on pour ce « job » ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Nous allons bientôt passer à l'action ! lui répondit un autre.

- HAHAHAHAH !!!!!!! rirent les gorilles.

Un éclair de compréhension venait de frapper Shinichi ainsi que Sieira.

_"Ça y est ! J'ai enfin compris…_

…_le mystère de cette enquête !"_

**Lac « t », entre l'entrepôt « Paseo Por » et l'usine « I.t » - 18h59**

Après être sortis de l'entrepôt, le trio a appelé l'inspecteur Megure et lui a demandé de venir - avec Naoe-san ainsi que les employés de la victime – au Lac « t ».

- Inspecteur, nous avons résolu le mystère du meurtre de Ryo Derogane ! lui dit Sieira.

- Tout comme celui que le tueur croyait avoir perpétré alors qu'il n'a pas eut lieu, continua Conan.

- Exactement ! Le meurtrier pensait en avoir commis un autre mais finalement… il a échoué ! finit la détective.

- Mais allez-y Mademoiselle Aurinn ! Dites qui a tué Derogane-san ! se dépêcha de demander Megure.

- Pas tout de suite Inspecteur ! La scène n'est pas encore prête ! lui répondit-elle.

- La scène ? Pas encore prête ? Que dites-vous Mademoiselle ? s'interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Oui. Pour que le spectacle se clôture en beauté, il faut que le final soit _explosif, _lui dit l'héritière, en accentuant son dernier mot.

_"Vas-y Sieira ! Montre-moi que tu es digne de ce que je t'ai appris !_"se dit Shinichi.

- Voilà ! L'histoire commence il y a près de huit mois de cela, commença par dire Sieira. Le personnage principal n'est autre que Ryo Derogane, le PDG de Ster Industries. Ses entrepreneurs sont ses employés. Son rival, lui, est un personnage qui pensait ne pas être connu et encore moins soupçonné. Le début du conte se met en place.

- C'est bien joli Mademoiselle Aurinn, mais a-t-on besoin de tout ce rembourrage ? lui dit Megure.

- Absolument ! Ne dévoilons pas de suite la vérité ! L'intrigue débute à peine. Je continue. Donc, le PDG investi des millions de Yens dans des contrats assez rocambolesques je dois dire. Mais passons ! Il était actuellement en négociation pour acquérir la signature d'Aki Naoe-san, celui sur qui il s'était stoppé pour voir le contrat de son entreprise augmenter. Pendant plusieurs mois, les entretiens pleuvent et surtout, débouchent sur une entente qui signera la fin du PDG.

- C'est impossible !!! s'égosilla Naoe-san.

- Bien sur que si ! Seulement, la victime ne se doutait de rien… ou presque ! continua Sieira. Dans son agenda, il marque en mémo la phrase « Pass pour Itt.658 ». Après mures réflexions, nous en avons déduit que : « Pass pour » était l'entrepôt Passeo po. « It » était L'usine « I.t ». Le deuxième « t » voulait signifier le lac « t », là où nous nous trouvons. « 658 » est le lieu où ces trois endroits se trouvent.

- Oh ! fit l'inspecteur.

- Le décor est implanté. Passons au meurtre. Poursuivit Sieira. Kurogane-san était, dans la nuit du Vendredi 31 Octobre au matin du Samedi 1er Novembre., seul dans sa voiture. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Et oui ! Le plan pour tuer Ryo Derogane à débuté plus de deux mois avant sa mort. Le meurtrier s'est immiscé parmi sa vie pour l'assassiner. Le protagoniste a fait irruption dans ses affaires professionnelles mais d'une manière subtile, dans sa vie personnelle. Pour découvrir son identité, je vous invite à aller voir ce hangar d'un peu plus près. Montra-t-elle.

Tout le petit monde se précipita vers le hangar montré et virent des choses assez inattendues.

- Comme vous le voyez, cet attirail étaient placé là depuis longtemps. Le PDG stocké des appareils semblables dans son bureau. Mais ce qui est autour, n'était pas prévu. Leur dit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Ran

- Parce que le meurtrier ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui va suivre. Répondit Sieira avec malice.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Megure, assez largué.

- La scène que j'ai mise en place pendant le temps où vous arriviez, va piquer au vif l'assassin. Continua de dire Sieira. Alors que le meurtre de Derogane-san est découvert par la police, le second meurtre lui, est sur le point de se déclencher. Tout à l'heure, en arrivant à l'entrepôt, nous avons surpris trois hommes, et un qui sortait de la bâtisse, transporter quelque chose de lourd. Ce qu'ils transportaient, c'était l'objet qui les a aidé à commettre leurs crimes. Voici comment le criminel a opéré : * il a d'abord trafiqué le tableau de bord de la voiture de la victime ; Puis il a caché un émetteur parmi les affaires présentes dans le véhicule. Il a manigancé un faux alibi pour pouvoir assisté au « meurtre » de Kurogane-san. Ainsi, il pouvait commander à distance chaque mouvement de la cible. Il a placé l'objet incriminent et a attendu l'heure prévue. * Pour le second « crime », le meurtrier a utilisé à peu près tout ce qui se trouve ici ainsi que dans l'entrepôt. Il a monté de toute pièce l'affaire confié aux hommes qui étaient présents il y a plus d'une heure. Comme ça, il n'avait plus qu'à faire croire à la police et à son entourage qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci.

- La conclusion est que le meurtre de Ryo Derogane-san ainsi que le second « meurtre » ont étaient commis par : AKI NAOE !! C'est VOUS l'assassin !!

- QUOI !!!!!!!! ??? C'est impossible ! ! Monsieur Naoe-san n'était pas au parc à l'heure du crime ! Il était avec ses employés pour parler de leurs efforts ! s'égosilla l'Inspecteur Megure !

- C'est exact ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! D'ailleurs j'approuve complètement ! C'était son complice qui commettait le premier crime !! confirma Sieira.

- Un complice !?

- Oui Inspecteur !! Un complice ! Il était sur les lieux du premier mais pas sur le second ! Là c'était bel est bien Naoe-san.

- Hum ! Ridicule ! Comment j'aurais fait alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui était visé. Se défendit Naoe-san.

- Justement c'est là que vous vous êtes trahi ! lui répondit la détective lycéenne. Vous nous avez dit que des choses qui m'on fait douté de votre alibi.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Quels été vos rapport avec la victime ? renchérit Sieira._

_- Derogane-san et moi étions justes des marchandeurs l'un pour l'autre. On se donnait souvent rendez-vous pour différents détails du contrat. Répondit Naoe-san._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- Vous avez dit cela alors que j'ai remarqué, sur l'agenda de la victime, que votre derniers rendez-vous s'est déroulé il y a deux mois !! affirma Sieira.

- Quand est-il du complice ? lui fit remarquer l'inspecteur.

- Ah oui ! Le complice ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire LA complice ! Il ne pouvait il avoir qu'une seule personne sachant à l'avance le planning de Ryo Derogane-san ! Et cette personne est bien évidemment SA SECRETAIRE !!! Je me souviens que lorsqu'on est rentré dans le bureau, il n'y avait rien sur celui de sa secrétaire. Or, même quand on apprend la mort de son patron, on ne range pas tous les papiers même si on est déboussolé et qu'on est efficace ! démontra la lycéenne.

- Et quel aurait était mon mobile ? l'interrogea la secrétaire.

- Eh bien, vous saviez que votre patron avait été placé en haut de la liste pour succéder au président de l'entreprise. Mais le président à été contraint de le mettre à cette place ! Derogane-san à commis un acte scrupuleux, certes, mais cela ne vous a pas donné le droit de le tuer !

- C'est vrai ! Le président m'était très cher ! J'ai suivi tout son parcours depuis le début ! C'était un homme admirable ! Et que ce misérable porc pouvait avoir accès à la présidence de l'entreprise en le forçant à déballer sa vie ! Un soir qu'il était en train de ranger des papiers pour un contrat important, il est tombé sur un dossier compromettant pour le président. Il le confronta et sous le poids des remords, il lui avoua la vérité. Il y a 10 ans jour pour jour, le président fit quelque chose qui aurait pu le faire tomber lui et tout son travail ! Pour en arriver là, il devait faire pression sur le client qui était intouchable pour les affaires ! Le président lui à forcé la main pour avoir son contrat. Il savait que son client avait monté une affaire douteuse. Alors il s'est renseigné et à découvert qu'il falsifiait des signatures pour que son entreprise est autant de mérite ! Le président a vu là une opportunité pour faire gonfler ses affaires. Il déballa son histoire à son client et l'a forcé à lui vendre toutes ses actions. Il n'a eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. Mais ce client n'était autre que l'oncle de Derogane-san. Celui-ci était tellement anéanti qu'il s'est jeté du haut de ce qui restait de son entreprise, sa vie. Quand il a su la vérité, Derogane-san voulait faire tomber le président. Il l'a menacé de tout révéler si il ne le nommait par président de l'entreprise qu'aurait pu être celle de son oncle. Alors j'ai du le supprimer. Quand Naoe-san est apparu, j'ai appris qu'il était l'entrepreneur de l'affaire qu'avait monté le président pour faire tomber son client. Pour ne pas être découvert, je lui ai proposé de s'associer à moi. Nous avons monté le coup et il a réussi avec succès, raconta la meurtrière.

- Mais à quel prix ! Naoe-san voulait vous éliminer ! lui dévoila Sieira.

- C'est exact ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser un témoin qui savait tout des affaires que j'avais entrepris ! Elle pouvait s'en servir contre moi. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse ! Elle me servait d'alibi pour la mort de Derogane-san. avoua Naoe-san.

- Oui mais vous avez sous-estimé la tournure des évènements ! Elle devait faire disparaitre les preuves l'incriminent mais a été invité à la dernière minute par ses collègues à rendre hommage à leur PDG. Vous avez raté votre coup ! lança celle qui venait de résoudre l'affaire.

Plus tard, les deux coupables sont mis dans les voitures de police qui allaient les emmener vers une fin de carrière peu glorieuse.

- Eh ben ! Encore une affaire malheureuse ! Mais tu était vraiment formidable Sieira ! Tu m'as épaté. Tu es comme Shinichi. Aussi talentueuse pour les enquêtes ! la félicita Ran.

- Ça c'est sur ! Tout comme ! Vraiment digne de ce qu'il t'a appris ! lui dit Conan.

- Merci ! Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai tout compris ! Il m'a dit un jour que ce qui ne se voit pas n'est pas forcément invisible. Leur appris Sieira.

_"Ça c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas oublié ! Tu es fantastique,_" se dit Shinichi.

_"C'est étrange_, pensa Sieira._Conan m'a fait tant penser à lui quand il m'a félicité."_

* * *

Voilà pour cet épisode. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Au prochain épisode et SVP des REWIEWWWWWWWS !!!!!!

* * *

**Prewiew Episode 105 – Le défi**

- Eh t'a vu ça ! Kid va commettre un vol et met au défi May de se monter pour un espèce de combat ! Ça s'annonce palpitant !

- Oui ce sera à nous de les défier !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !? Kid, prépares-toi !

* * *

Venez assister au défi du Kid !! A la prochaine !!!


	5. Episode 105 Le Défi

Salut ! Désolé pour l'attente mais le temps que je fasse le chapitre et que je l'écrive ça prend du temps surtout entre les cours et les devoirs. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. La mienne n'était pas géniale. Mais bon, c'est pas ça l'important ! Pour votre plaisir, voici l'épisode 105. Vous remarquerez que pour la tenue de May, j'ai utilisé mes couleurs préférées pour la coloriser. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode 105 – Le Défi : Kaito Kid a lancé un défi directement à May, par l'intermédiaire d'un message, sur lequel les médias se jettent. Le groupe des détectives – Ran, Sonoko – mené par Sieira et secondé par Conan, est aussi sur l'affaire et compte bien réussir à « gagner ». Mais pour nos voleurs magiciens, l'heure est à la confrontation.

* * *

Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

_Episode 05_

**Le Défi**

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 08h25 – Lundi 3 Novembre 2008**

La rentrée débute ce matin pour nos amis…

- BRANLE BAS DE COMBAT ! s'écria Ran. Conan, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, oui Ran-nieechan, lui dit-il, de crainte qu'elle ne le découpe en rondelle si sa réponse était négative.

- Bon ! Alors allons-y !

**Teitan High School – 09h45**

- Ran ! Ran ! cria Sonoko.

- Eh ben Sonoko, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore une nouvelle lubie sur je ne sais qui ? lui demanda Ran, se préparant à ce qu'allait lui dire son amie.

- Non ! En fait c'est plutôt sur DEUX lubies ! Hier, mon père a entendu une conversation sur une espèce de défi !

- Et alors ?

- Alors !? Ran, depuis ce matin les journaux n'ont parlé que de ça ! Ils ont dit que Kid-sama…

- …Que Kid a lancé un défi à May ! continua Sieira, qui venait d'arriver derrière ses amies.

**Teitan Primary School – 09h47**

- Quoi !? C'est sérieux ?

- Oui absolument Conan !

- Mais Ayumi comment sait tu ça ?

- Conan, tu ne suis pas les infos ? Depuis ce matin c'est le sujet principal ! lui répondit son amie avec déconcertement.

- Non. Ran était sur le front pour la rentrée.

- Oh la la !

- Tu peux le dire ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me couper en deux si je n'étais pas prêt.

- Hahahah !

- Tu peux rire. Ha ha ! fit Conan sarcastiquement.

**Sur le chemin de l'Agence du Détective Mouri – 12h15**

Ran, Sieira, Sonoko et Conan rentraient de leur journée qui allait être plus longue qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Dites, vous avez entendu parler du défi ? demanda Conan aux filles.

- Oh que oui ! On n'a pas arrêté d'en parler. Lui répondit Sieira en soupirant.

- Alors c'est vrai ? continua Conan.

- Absolument !

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 12h29**

- Papa ! On est rentré ! cria Ran pour prévenir son père.

Toute la troupe était autour de la télévision pour écouter les dernières nouvelles.

_« … D'après nos dernières informations, nous pouvons vous affirmer que le défi de Kaito Kid lancé à May se passera bel et bien. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi mais la police pense que se serai pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre… »_

- Ben dis donc ! Quelle affaire ! s'écria Sonoko.

- Cette petite peste de May va se faire écraser !Même si c'est le Kid, il faut un minimum de règle ! cria Kogoro.

- Calmes-toi papa ! On ne comprend rien tellement tu es énervé ! le calma sa fille.

- Dis Soni, tu es pour qui ?l'interrogea Sieira.

- Je ne sais pas !C'est vrai que Kid-sama est le meilleur mais en même temps, May tire ses tours de lui alors c'est difficile ! lui répondit Sonoko.

- C'est pareil pour moi !dit à son tour l'héritière.

- Vous êtes vraiment sérieuse !? demanda indigné Conan.

- Ben… Oui pourquoi ? lui dit Sieira.

- Mais enfin ! Tu es en train de prendre le parti de criminel alors que tu es une détective ! s'écria Conan.

- Ok ! ça va calme ! Tu agis bizarrement pour un enfant ! lui répondit vivement Sieira.

- Conan mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ! le gronda Ran.

- C'est rien ! D'ailleurs ça me rappelle ce que Shinichi me disait durant mon apprentissage ! _« Tu es une détective ! Mais Tant que ton jugement sera fossé par tes émotions, tu ne pourras pas déduire quoi que se soit ! Même si tu as de quelconques sentiments pour les criminels – une préférence, une envie de l'encourager ou de prendre son parti – tu dois être détective avant tout ! » _. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Savoir où se situer.

_Sieira… Même absent, tu te souviens encore de mes conseils. Tu es prête finalement._

- Je suis désolé ! Mais ma passion pour toutes les affaires de ce genre me dépasse quelquefois. S'excusa Conan.

- Passons ! Revenons plutôt à ce pourquoi nous sommes ici ! fit Sieira. Kogoro, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela ? Et au fait, que dis le message de Kid ?

- Eh bien, il est assez bizarre. Plus que les autres !

_**Dans un message lointain,**_

_**Une rose rencontra une rose semblable.**_

_**La guerre n'est pas si loin,**_

_**Mais la découverte de l'autre rose,**_

_**Forcera la première à la défier.**_

_**La patience est une vertu mais moins que l'envie.**_

_**Kaito Kid**_

- Waouh ! Quel…. Message ! C'est absolument digne de lui ! s'extasia Sonoko.

- S'il te plait So ! la supplia Sieira. Mais c'est vrai que son message sonne quelque chose de différent.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a le mot « défia » que c'est ce qui va forcément se passer, dit Ran.

- C'est vrai mais nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités. Surtout qu'il a bien mit qu'il voulait revoir May pour je ne sais quoi. Lui répondit Sieira.

Le reste de l'après-midi se concentra sur le message de Kid ainsi que sur May.

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 18h05**

- Mademoiselle Sieira, vous pensez vraiment à aller sur place ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passera ! Et surtout, voir ce grand moment ! C'est très important.

Sieira avait passé sa soirée à faire ses devoirs d'héritière mais surtout de détective.

**Chemin menant à l'école - 08h14 - Mardi 4 Novembre 2008**

- Les amies ! Je crois que nous pourrons assister au « défi » de Kid vs May ! s'écria Sieira, qui était assez fatiguée par la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

- Pourquoi ça ? la questionna Ran.

- Je pense avoir trouvé où sa se passera !

- T'es sur ? Parce que je veux A-BSO-LU-MENT voir mon Kid-sama et May, délira Sonoko.

_Oi, Oi ! Toujours dans ses délires la princesse !_ pensa ironiquement Shinichi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on en parlera en rentrant ce soir parce qu'il faut que vous veniez à la maison. Leur proposa Sieira.

Les cours de la journée semblaient interminables tant l'attente de nos chers amis pour la soirée chez Sieira était débordante.

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 16h18**

- Alors, Alors !? Sieira dis nous tout ! la pressa Sonoko.

- D'accord mais avant il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Venez ! leur montra-t-elle.

Ils montèrent au grenier et découvrirent des tas de choses et d'autres qui leur rappelèrent leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

- Oh ! Tous ces objets ! Ce sont les décorations qu'ont avaient fabriqués pour Halloween ! s'exclama Ran.

- Et il y a même les cadeaux offerts pour les différentes fêtes ! fit aussi Sonoko.

- Oui et pleins d'autres choses. Ce sont des souvenirs après tout ! Mais regardez plutôt. La nuit dernière, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce « défi ». Alors je suis venue ici - pour réfléchir et trouver des idées - et à ma grande surprise, j'ai pu retrouver une chose importance qui m'échappait jusque là. Leur expliqua-t-elle.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? Tu nous dis que ça t'as aidé à découvrir le sens du message ? demanda Ran.

- Oui c'est exact. Une lettre que m'avait envoyé Shinichi il y a plusieurs années lors de ses vacances à New York, voir ses parents. Ce qui m'as aidé c'est cette phrase : « Rappelles-toi bien que seul le véritable sens est souvent caché parmi les mots et le sens que ceux-ci veulent dissimuler. Souviens-toi qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité ! ». Ce jour-là, j'étais sur une affaire où j'étais complètement perdue. Grâce à lui et à ces mots, j'ai réussi à résoudre l'affaire. Et encore aujourd'hui ils m'aident. Au moment où j'ai relus cette lettre, je me suis rappelé combien mes déductions sont erronées si je ne me concentre pas sur l'essentiel.

Elle s'approcha d'une table où étaient posées une lampe, une feuille de papier et un nécessaire d'écriture.

- Nous pouvons anticiper les actes de nos cambrioleurs.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Sieira ? lui demanda Ran.

- Ce sera très facile ! Écoutez.

Pendant plus de trois heures, ils mirent au point leur plan.

**Maison des Kuroba (Kaito) – 19h22**

Kaito Kuroba était, à cet instant, chez lui pour finaliser son « plan ».

- Monsieur Kaito, êtes vous sur de vous en ce qui concerne votre…

- Absolument sur. Il serait dommage de gâcher la présence d'une…hum… "rivale ". Et en plus, je vais bien m'amuser.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous être sur de sa présence ?

- C'est très simple. Elle est comme Kid. Ou du moins, elle se défend. Alors elle viendra.

** Un peu partout – à toutes les heures -Mercredi 05 Novembre 2008 ~ Jeudi 06 Novembre 2008**

Les deux journées qui suivirent passèrent à vitesse grand V. D'un coté, le plan du groupe ; et de l'autre, celui de Kaito/Kid.

- Oh rajoute ça aussi !

- Et ça également !

- Plus que ça et…

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 17h05 - Vendredi 07 Novembre 2008**

- Bien ! On peut dire que c'est du travail de coincer des criminels mais on a réussi ! OUUUUUUUUH! félicita Sieira

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le jour dit, fit Conan.

- Espérons que ça suffira, fit Ran.

**Maison des Kuroba (Kaito) – 17h10**

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Le jour fatidique approche ! c'est excellent ! ricana Kaito.

- Maitre, si je puis me permettre, il me semble que vous aviez prévu de…

- Je sais oui. Mais il fallait que je change la donne.

La soirée se termina pour tous nos amis, quels qu'ils soient, par une impression de combat prêt à éclater.

**Samedi 08 Novembre 2008**

Le lendemain, le jour tant attendu arrivera. Et les idées s'échauffent.

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 09h18**

Dans sa demeure, Sieira s'affère pour l'évènement du lendemain.

- Mademoiselle Sieira, il y a un bloc devant le manoir. Voulez-vous que j'aille dire de le faire enlever ?

- Non pas du tout ! C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Ce sera pour demain soir.

A ces mots, on put lire dans les yeux de l'héritière que quelque chose d'assez impressionnant se passera le soir-dit.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h45**

Ran et Conan étaient spécialement joyeux aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour mon Petit Papa Chéri ! chanta Ran.

- Bonjour ma fille. Tu es très heureuse ce matin. Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda son père, intrigué.

- Oh mais rien du tout ! Je suis contente c'est tout ! lui répondit-elle

_"Je me demande pourquoi elle ne dit rien. Mais je sais que c'est normal vu la situation,"_ se dit Shinichi.

**Avenue Aoyama – 11h07**

La petite bande s'était donnée rendez-vous à Aoyama, pour discuter de leur « occupation ».

- Enfin ! Je vais devenir folle si le temps continu d'aller si doucement ! cria Sonoko.

- Doucement So ! Moi aussi je suis impatiente ! Mais de là… Peut-être que finalement tu as raison, fit Sieira tout en réfléchissant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Ran.

- Eh bien, supposons que le temps se « stoppe » un moment pendant la frasque de demain soir. Notre plan pourrait se dérouler autrement si ça se dégrade. Les informa leur amie.

- Mais encore ? Tu nous as dit que ce serait parfait. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? lui demanda Conan.

- Vous verrez…

**Maison des Kuroba (Kaito) – 11h32**

Kaito s'amusait avec ses colombes alors que son majordome venait à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Kaito. Croyez-vous que se sera prudent pour vous de faire ces tours-ci ?

- Même si c'est risqué, je m'y engage. Je suis sur que Notre « Amie » ne se désistera pas. Ainsi, l'oiseau deviendra déchu.

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 12h10**

Sieira avait déboulé comme une tornade dans sa chambre. Elle avait demandé à ce que soient apportés tous les objets en aluminium qui restaient dans la cave.

Toute la journée, elle était restée chez elle pour finaliser son plan de dernière minute.

**Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 08h18 – Dimanche 09 Novembre 2008**

Le petit monde s'était levé de bonne heure pour le jour attendu. Ils avaient hâte de comprendre ce qu'avait eut en tête Sieira.

- Alors ! Alors ! cria Conan.

- J'arrive ! Encore quelques petits détails et … Parfait ! s'exclama Sieira, en arrivant enfin.

Après avoir contemplé ce que leur avait présentait leur amie, ils se regardèrent…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? demanda, incrédules, ceux qui étaient présents.

- Avec des explications, ça ira mieux, leur dit-elle. Voilà !

**FLASH BACK**

**_Avenue Aoyama – 11h07 – Samedi 08 Novembre 2008_**

_La petite bande s'était donné rendez-vous à Aoyama, pour discuter de leur « occupation »._

_ - Enfin ! Je vais devenir folle si le temps continu d'aller si doucement !__cria Sonoko._

_ - Doucement So ! Moi aussi je suis impatiente ! Mais de là… Peut-être que finalement tu as raison__, fit Sieira tout en réfléchissant._

_ - Que veux-tu dire ?__ l'interrogea Ran._

_ - Eh bien, supposons que le temps se « stoppe » un moment pendant la frasque de demain soir. Notre plan pourrait se dérouler autrement si ça se dégrade.__ Les informa leur amie._

_ - Mais encore ? Tu nous as dit que ce serait parfait. Que veux-tu faire d'autre ?__ lui demanda Conan. _

_ - Vous verrez…_

- Et alors ? On y était j'te signale ! la coupa Sonoko.

- Oui mais attend la suite ! C'est pas fini ! lui répondit Sieira. Alors…

**SUITE DU FLASH BACK**

**_Maison des Aurinn (Sieira) – 12h10_**

_Sieira avait déboulé comme une tornade dans sa chambre. Elle avait demandé à ce que soient apportés tous les objets en aluminium qui restaient dans la cave. _

_Toute la journée, elle était restée chez elle pour finaliser son plan de dernière minute._

_ - Donc si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait y avoir un plan d'eau quelque part par là ! __fit-elle en regardant sur carte sur internet. __BINGO ! … ROLAND !__cria- t- elle à son majordome._

_ - Oui Mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?__ lui demanda t-il, en arrivant à peine une minute plus tard._

_ - Je voudrai que vous vous rendiez à cette adresse pour me rapporter tout ce qui est demandait, s'il vous plait.__lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant une feuille écrite._

_ - Bien entendu Mademoiselle._

_ - Merci beaucoup. … Bien maintenant, il faut que je me mette au boulot. __Se dit-elle tout en exécutant ses gestes._

_Sieira commença à emboiter plusieurs rouleaux en cartons et remplit des verres avec du papier aluminium._

- D'accord mais ça n'explique pas vraiment tout, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Sonoko.

- So, si tu me laissais continuer, hum, lui répondit du tac au tac l'héritière. Donc…

**SUITE DU FLASH BACK**

_Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sieira avait commencé son plan quand soudain…_

- …_Mais il faudrait que je remplisse toute la cuve pour faire ça. … Mais ça en vaut la chandelle après tout…_

_ - Sauf votre respect Mademoiselle, vous semblez oublier que c'est impossible…. __répondit Roland._

_ - Je sais mais avec ça, ce n'est plus la peine… Regardez. On peut vraiment « stopper le temps » ou du moins, le « ralentir ».__ Lui montra Sieira._

_ - Devant elle se dressait quelque chose dont la forme faisait penser à une boussole géante._

_ - Si vous le permettez, je vais faire ce dont il est convenu._

_La voilà partie pour remplir une cuve d'une « substance » assez… « Mélangée »._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Et c'est tout ? lui demanda Ran.

- A peu près. Vous découvrirez le reste plus tard, lui dit Sieira.

- Mais cela va nous aidez en quoi ? fit Conan.

- Eh bien… le temps se « stoppera quand on le voudra ». D'une certaine mesure c'est ça.

**Château « La Rosée » - 20h29**

-Comment savais-tu que se serai ici. demanda Sonoko.

- Dans les phrases « _Dans un message lointain, Une rose rencontra une rose semblable. La guerre n'est pas si loin, Mais la découverte de l'autre rose, Forcera la première à la défier. »,_ Il y avait certains mots qui faisaient référence à ici. Par exemple _« lointain »_, dans les contes de fées, on débute souvent l'histoire par _« dans un château lointain »_. Tout comme pour _« guerre »_, dans les contes, il est souvent question de guerres, rapportées au château. Les roses sont le symbole de l'amour mais a aussi un double-sens : la rosée du soir mais aussi celle du château. Et il parle aussi de deux roses, qui signifieraient Kid et May tout comme _« défia »_ les désignant tout les deux mais aussi_ « guerre »_. Dans sa dernière phrase _« La patience est une vertu mais moins que l'envie. »_, il est question de vertu. Or pour la représenter, on utilisait des roses. Et _« l'envie »_ veut dire qu'un amour se consume souvent à la rosée du matin. Donc voilà… lui dit Sieira.

**22h12**

- Bien maintenant, j'envoie, dit Sieira.

- Tu envoies quoi ? demandèrent en chœur le reste du groupe.

- Mon signal pour ce qui suivra.

- Regardez ! leur montra Sonoko.

Une silhouette venait d'apparaître telle une ombre, plus particulièrement comme un fantôme.

- Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, répéta Soni. C'est Kid-sama, c'est lui !

- Ok, calmes-toi. Toi et Ran vous le guettez tandis que Conan et moi allons dans le sens inverse pour activer mon plan. Leur ordonna Sieira.

- Compris !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à suivre ce que leur avait dit leur amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Conan.

- Suspendre le temps, a t-il eut pour toute réponse.

Ils passèrent devant une fontaine et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, vers un banc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? lui demanda t-il encore.

- Je te l'ai dit. Regarde, voici ce qui va nous aider.

- Un banc ?

- Pas vraiment non. Plutôt un… banc d'eau.

**Devant du Château « La Rosée » - 22h14**

- Dis Ran, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va se passer ? lui demanda So.

- A mon avis, Sieira a prévu un truc qui pourra nous servir à faire quelque chose d'important.

- Eh regarde ! C'est May tu crois ?

- Surement !

En effet, une autre silhouette venait d'apparaître près du lieu où était Kid.

- Les filles ! C'est prêt ! dit Sieira qui venait d'arriver derrière elles avec Conan et une télécommande à la main.

- Ok. Que fait-on ?

- On appuie.

Une fumée assez transparente fit irruption tout autour du Château et commença à entourer toutes les personnes présentes.

- Et maintenant… Rideau ! cria Sieira.

A cet instant, la fumée devint noire comme la brume et seuls ceux qui étaient munis de bois « d'eau » pouvaient voir ce qui se passait.

- Allez à l'intérieur ! Il faut que je reste là pour les observer et savoir quand utiliser mes gadgets ! leur dit Sieira.

- Ok !

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée et là, Conan dit aux filles de se séparer pour couvrir plus de surface. Les deux filles allèrent inspecter le rez-de-chaussée, les dessous. Conan, lui, alla aux étages.

- Je vois maintenant ce que voulait dire Sieira par _« suspendre le temps »_, dit Conan, pour lui-même. Avec de la fumée, on peut facilement contraindre les ennemis à se stopper par manque de luminosité. Très ingénieux !

Il arriva vite au toit, sachant que ses ennemis ne prendront pas le risque de s'en aller par les airs mais aussi de descendre de là où ils sont.

Dans cette fumée noirâtre, il aperçut bientôt, pas très net aux abords, mais assez distinctement pour voir, leurs silhouettes avec quelques détails.

- Eh ben ! Tu avais vraiment raison Sieira ! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Seulement, je vais devoir les capturer seul. Désolé. Dit-il.

Après quelques secondes de marche, très prudemment, il put enfin les voir. Il se méfia cependant, car connaissant _« ses » _cambrioleurs, le sous-estimement n'est pas permis.

- Je crois que certains détectives non-invités ont finalement décidés de voir les choses en grands ! cria une voix, bien trop familière pour notre détective.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir te contenter seulement de moi, lui répond-il. Celle qui t'a tendu ce piège doit encore s'occuper de quelques détails pour te coincer !

- Bon. Au moins, tu as encore des alliés qui ont des idées bien faites ! continua la voix. Que vas-tu faire ? Il n'y pas vraiment de lumière, tu sais.

- J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut !

- Grâce à ton amie ? demanda une autre voix.

- Tiens, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu t'immiscerais, lui dit Conan.

- Eh bien je suis là comme tu le vois ou plutôt comme tu l'entends, lui répondit la seconde voix avec ricanement. Mais tu sais, je me demande ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de sortie ici. Avec cette fumée, on est pris au piège.

- C'est bien pour ça que Sieira a fait cette fumée. C'est une détective après-tout. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et quoi faire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa leur conversation. C'était celui de Conan.

- Hum… Cela doit surement être les filles. Dit-il en prenant son portable et en décochant. Mochi Mochi ?

On pouvait entendre la voix qui était à l'autre bout du fil très distinctement.

** - Conan, c'est Sieira. Alors tu les à trouvé ?**

- Ah Sieira. Oui trouvé et en plus j'étais justement en train de leur dire que c'était toi qui était à l'origine de la fumée.

** - Ok, c'est cool. Et comment t'en sors-tu ?**

- Assez bien. Où sont Ran-niichan et Sonoko-chan ? Toujours en bas ?

** - Je crois bien oui. J'espère que tu sauras gérer les choses. On se voit en bas, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à contrôler.**

- D'ac' ! A tout' !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et se reconcentra sur ses cibles, restées de coté en silence.

- Alors ? Ton _« alliée »_ s'en sort comment en bas ? Bien j'espère. Lui demanda Kid.

- Cela ne te regarde pas mais je vais te répondre quand même. Après-tout, elle t'a piégé. Et très bien ! lui répondit Conan. Pour ton information, Sieira reste en bas pour contrôler son attirail.

- Pas très intéressant alors concentrons-nous sur ce pourquoi on est réunit. Dit May.

- Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, je vous arrêterai tous les deux.

- Ok, ok. Dis Kid, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu me veux.

- Tu le sauras très vite. Au fait Tantei-kun, où est la police ? Je croyais que tu voulais nous arrêter devant les médias et autres.

- C'est exact. Pour eux, Sieira doit les avoir surement avertis…. Ben tiens, justement, on dirait les cris de ton vieux poursuiveur pas dégourdit, qui croit encore que tu es le premier Kid.

A cet instant, on pouvait entendre les sirènes de police, ainsi ce qui ressemblait – bien évidemment très fort - à des cris venant de l'inspecteur Nakamori par rapport à la fumée entourant _ « ses »_ criminels.

- T'as raison ! On croirait m'entendre tellement tu enfonces ce pauvre inspecteur. Bien ! Le show peut commencer ! le prévint Kid.

- Ne me compare pas à toi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vas commencer ? On ne peut rien faire du tout ! lui fit Conan.

- Ne nous sous-estiment pas ! rétorqua May. THIS IS THE MAGIC SHOW!

May fit un geste et des dizaines de colombes sorties de ses vêtements pour dissiper assez convenablement un brin de fumée, de sorte qu'on puisse les voir.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? La police est tout autour mais ça, cela ne vous dérangera pas, vous les dupez toujours. Moi je suis devant vous mais je veux d'abord voir pourquoi tu l'as défié Kid. Alors ? leur dit Conan.

- Très bien ! dit Kid. Je vais dévoiler mon plan. Enfin…

- KID ! TU AS DEUX MINUTES POUR TE RENDRE ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ÉGALEMENT MAY ! JE VAIS VOUS ENVOYER EN PRISON ! VOUS M'AVEZ ASSEZ RIDICULISE ! cria d'en bas l'inspecteur Nakamori.

- Oï, oï ! Nakamori a toujours autant de voix ! Amusant ! dit May avec hilarité.

- Assez de plaisanteries ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! s'impatienta Conan. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, on vol ! Enfin, c'est notre job au quotidien. Mais tu es toujours là pour gâcher le plaisir ! Mais enfin, comme ça au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas ! répondit en rigolant la deuxième voleuse.

- Et en plus, on s'amuse beaucoup trop pour stopper tout ce qu'on fait ! Tu vois, c'est comme toi avec tes enquêtes. Si tu n'en a plus, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu aimes ! Nous, c'est pareil. Continua Kid.

- Non pas du tout ! Ce que je fais, c'est la justice ou du moins, j'essaie de la faire respecter. Vous, vous ne faites que la défier à longueur de temps ! Regardez l'inspecteur Nakamori, il est toujours derrière vous pour vous coincer mais à quoi bon, vous vous jouer de tout le monde, répliqua le détective.

- Tu te trompes ! On ne fait pas ça pour se jouer de tout le monde. On le fait parce qu'on aime ça ! Voir tous ces gens qui nous attendent avec impatience et nous soutenir, ça représente beaucoup pour nous ! Au moins, ça prouve qu'on n'est pas si méchants que ça. Rétorqua May.

- Cela ne prouve rien ! Les gens aiment ce que vous êtes parce qu'ils croient en vous ! C'est une sorte d'euphémisme d'aimer ceux qui sortent du lot.

- Crois ce que tu veux mini Holmes ! Nous, on est toujours libre et ça va durer.

- De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça ! intervint Kid. Le défi peut commencer !

Des centaines de colombes se mêlèrent à celles de May. Une d'entre-elles se posa sur l'épaule de Kid.

- Tantei-kun, tu vas pouvoir comprendre une partie de ce pourquoi nous faisons cela.

- Hum… Alors, quoi ? Tu vas faire tes tours de passe-passe ?! dit sarcastiquement Conan.

- Je suis prestidigitateur. Pas arnaqueur ! Et puis je te ferai remarquer que mes _« tours de passe-passe »_ comme tu dis, t'on bien souvent ridiculiser ! ricana Kid.

- Rigoles si ça t'amuses ! La justice finit toujours par triompher.

- Si tu l'dis ! Voici le défi ! May, je voudrai voir comment tu t'en sors tout seule fasse aux joyaux se trouvant à l'intérieur, sachant tout ce qui à autour comme la police. Proposa le voleur fantôme.

- Tu me prends pour une débutante ?! Mais si c'est pour te faire plaisir...répondit avec sourire son adversaire. Place au spectacle !

Sa main droite agrippée à son béret et tandis que ses longs cheveux lisses et noirs tournoyaient selon ses mouvements, une bombe aveuglante tomba de son autre main et la voleuse disparut dans une lumière éblouissante.

- Pourquoi ce défi ? demanda soudainement Conan.

- Tu le sais très bien. Identifier tes semblables t'aides à mieux les cerner. Répondit Kid.

- C'est ce que tu fais ? La cerner pour mieux la piéger ?

- Non ça c'est toi !

- En tout cas, je ne la laisserai pas commettre un vol que tu lui as dicté de faire !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Hum… 10, 9,8…

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je me demandais combien de temps mettait la glue à sécher sur un petit avorton. Ai-je spécifié que c'est de l'extra forte ?

- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

- J'aurai bien voulu mais ce n'est pas moi ! Devine qui.

Pendant que les deux vieux ennemis se défiaient du regard, May était rentrée à l'intérieur du Château en se montrant de sorte que Nakamori puisse savoir ses gestes. Elle descendit du toit jusqu'à un balcon donnant sur une fenêtre d'un couloir. Elle y pénétra, le longea jusqu'à une double-porte donnant sur une salle remplie d'objets très rares venant du Moyen-âge. Une autre porte se trouvait à l'extrémitée de la pièce ; May l'ouvrit et découvrit des joyaux qui, selon ses informations, appartenaient à la Reine Anne d'Autriche. Des dizaines de pierres toutes aussi étincelantes les unes que les autres étaient disposées sur plusieurs étagères vitrées décorées avec des motifs anciens.

- Enfin trouvé ! Pourvu que les dispositifs de sécurité mettent moins de temps à sauter que la police a se montrer. Se dit May.

Tout en parlant, elle repéra les caméras ; les coupa et s'afféra aux sécurités.

- Allez ! Pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de dispositifs alors que je les fais tous sauter. S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit les pierres les plus réputées mais regarda quand même autour d'elle.

- Heureusement que mon prochain vol ne sera que dans quelques semaines ! Tout ça aura le temps de se tasser.

Elle s'en va finalement comme étant venue pour retourner sur le toit.

- Alors ? fit Kid. Toujours libre ?

- Comme tu le vois. Regarde.

- Woah ! Les pierres d'Anne D'Autriche ! Surprenant !

- N'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as demandé, c'est fait. Défier rime avec voler tu crois pas ?

- Ça s'laisse faire. Bravo ! la félicita The Fantom Phief.

- Bon c'est fini !? Défi terminé maintenant c'est la confrontation. Que faites-vous maintenant ? demanda Conan en perdant patience.

- Je crois qu'on se reverra lors du prochain coup de May. On en a fini pour maintenant. Lui fit savoir 1412.

- Oui. Mais aussi pour celui de Kid. Continua May.

- A bientôt petit avorton ! le salua ce dernier.

- A la prochaine mini Holmes ! termina May.

- NON ATTENDEZ ! s'écria Conan.

- Ça sera pour très vite, Tantei-kun ! se fit entendre la voix de Kid Cat Burglar.

On puis voir alors les deltaplanes blancs de nos cambrioleurs magiciens disparaitre dans le ciel noir encre.

- A très vite ennemis rivaux. Dit finalement Conan. Ça c'est sur, c'est pour bientôt !

* * *

**Preview Episode 106 – La Menace**

- Tiens mais c'est Sieira Aurinn !

- Génial ! Même le cambrioleur le plus recherché me connait.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, on ne connaitra que le vol de ta famille ! Je reviendrai.

_Indice du Prochain Episode : Un Bijou D'Identité._

* * *

_**Note pour Meian Kurayami**_

Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Contente que ma fic te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, Sieira découvrira la vérité assez spécialement. Pour ce qui est de May/Kid, leur relation sera intéressante et inattendue mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Et ton « petit » soupçon sur l'identité de notre voleuse m'intrigue. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A très bientôt !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. A la semaine prochaine pour un vol de « haut prestige » ! ! READ & REVIEWS


	6. Episode 106 La Menace

Salut !! Après toute cette attente, voici l'épisode 06 de la saison 1 de S&D. Vous remarquerez que pour la ruse, j'ai utilisé l'idée générale lors du premier épisode de l'apparition de Kid, mais remodelée. Place à la lecture !!!!!!!

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Résumé Episode 106 – La Menace : La famille Aurinn a reçu un message de Kaito Kid les prévenant le vol prochain d'une bague qui est dans la famille depuis longtemps. Sieira promet qu'elle le démasquera et sauvera par la même occasion l'honneur de sa famille. Conan, voulant protéger son amie et ainsi régler ses comptes une bonne fois pour toute avec celui qui le tient en échec depuis le début, sera présent et verra une ruse déjà utilisée mettre du piment dans les projets planifiés.

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

Episode 06

La Menace

**Teitan High School – 09h42 – Lundi 17 Novembre 2008**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produis dans les vies de nos amis.

Au lycée, en ce matin de début de semaine, Sieira n'écoutait pas du tout les cours - inhabituel d'elle – trop dans ses pensées.

« Et maintenant passons à l'Histoire du monde. »

- Sieira ! Sieira ! lui chuchota Ran, assez fort pour que cela la réveille. T'es avec nous ?

- Euh… Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que je pense à autre chose… Mais c'est rien je t'assure ! se dépêcha de conclure Sieira, voyant l'air soupçonneux de son amie.

Ran lui lança un regard plus rassuré mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas croire ce que lui disait sa voisine de table.

La sonnerie retentit 08 minutes plus tard. On entendit alors un brouhaha de chaises et de mouvements des élèves, qui sortaient pour la pause du matin.

Ran se dirigea vers Sieira, en compagnie de Sonoko, pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

- Dis, Sieira, t'es pas vraiment au mieux de ta forme dis moi ! T'es sur que tout va bien ? la questionna-t-elle.

- Oui ! C'est juste que mes parents viennent en ville pendant un moment ! répondit l'interrogée.

- Et alors ?! C'est bien ! Pour une fois qu'ils ne s'attardent pas sur une affaire, tu devrais être plutôt ravie de les voir !

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais le pourquoi de leur venue ! dit la détective avec soupir.

- Développe ! fit Sonoko avec curiosité.

- Eh bien chaque année, mes parents organisent une soirée pour mettre en avant n'importe quoi qui serait le plus gros coup de la Famille, qui pourrait leur voir offrir des contrats ou autres assez importants. Cette année, ils ont décidé d'innover et de changer complètement de situation.

- Et en quoi consiste ce changement ? demanda Sonoko.

- Tu sais So, il y a beaucoup de genre que mes parents considèrent comme LE plus important. Comme par exemple les fêtes en l'honneur des anniversaires des groupes les plus influents. Eh bien, pour une fois, leur _« idée est grandiose »_ selon leurs propres dires. Ils estiment que l'évènement de l'année, en tout cas la fin d'année, doit être en rapport avec Notre Famille.

- Et en quoi c'est mal ?

- Ran voyons, tu ne te souviens pas des dernières fêtes qu'ils ont donnés ? Comme celle en rapport avec Halloween lorsqu'on avait 15 ans ?lui rappela Sonoko.

- D'accord mais à t'entendre, on croirait qu'ils se soucient plus de leur image qu'autre chose ! Dit avec un peu d'énervement Ran, qui ne comprenait pas où voulez en venir ses amies.

- Tu verras dans 6 jours. Fit avec exaspération Sieira.

Les cours reprirent quelques minutes plus tard, ainsi que les réflexions de Sieira qui cette fois, touchaient à présent ses deux camarades.

**Entre le Lycée Teitan et l'Ecole Primaire - 13h09**

Les trois jeunes filles parlaient encore du sujet de 10h00, tout en allant chercher Conan. Tout en marchant Sonoko proposa :

- Vous savez quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Pourquoi ne pas utiliser notre semaine pour essayer de comprendre ce que les parents de Sieira vont innover ?

- Ne te tracasse pas ! Ils vont surement me le dire dès que je rentrerai. Là, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir ! dit sans excitation Sieira.

- Si tu veux, on a qu'à y aller avec toi comme ça au moins, ils te laisseront un peu plus tranquille en nous voyant en ta compagnie. Proposa Ran. CONAN !!! PARS ICI !!!

- Oh ça c'est vraiment une excellente idée !

- De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que de les affronter toute seule ! s'exclama Sieira.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda en arrivant Conan, aux filles.

- Viens Conan ! On va épauler Sieira ! lui répondit Ran.

Sans vraiment trop comprendre, Conan fut tiré par le bras, et tous partirent en direction de la Maison de leur amie.

**Maison des Aurinn – 14h35**

Arrivé, le petit monde vit se dresser devant eux une gigantesque maison, qui paraissait encore plus immense que lors de la fête donnée ici il y 5 semaines.

- Ben dis donc ! … Si t'arrives pas à leur faire face, t'auras toujours une maison confortable ! dit Conan en s'adressant à Sieira, qui l'avait informé de la situation.

- Si tu crois que ça m'importe !

Ils entrèrent dans le hall où des domestiques les débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux.

La pièce était assez simple pour un Hall même si des dizaines de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs avec des mosaïques de tous cotés.

Puis, en entrant dans le petit salon – qui était constitué au milieu d'une table basse, à ses cotés des canapés beiges ainsi que des fauteuils blancs et des fenêtres donnant sur l'immense jardin -, ils entendirent des voix venant d'à côté, qui étaient celles de Mr. et Mme Aurinn avec un homme les mains prisent par des feuilles de papiers remplies.

- N'essayez pas de m'en dissuader Mr. Stillz! Je suis persuadée que cela sera le plus énorme coup de cette fin d'année ! dit Elsa.

- Oui est en plus, c'est une excellente affaire qui nous donnera un gros investissement. Continua Dean.

- Oui mais si je puis vous suggérer une idée de façon à ce que soit la…

- Sieira Chérie !! l'interrompit Elsa. Tu es rentrée et à ce que je vois, tu as invité tes amis.

- Oui Maman ! Tu sais, je voulais qu'ils viennent à la Maison pour … euh …

- Pour nous la montrer. Enfin surtout pour moi ! finit Conan. J'ai jamais vu votre maison entière. Elle est déjà géniale de l'extérieur !!

- Je te l'accorde mon garçon. C'est vrai qu'elle a un charme certain. Heureux qu'elle te fascine tant. Répondit Dean.

- Dis-moi Trésor, ce que tu portes aujourd'hui est très chaud. J'espère que malgré la température hivernale, tu n'as pas oublié les trad…

- C'est bon Maman ! Un jean bleu marine, un pull en laine blanc avec une ceinture noire à la taille, des bottes en fourrures marron et un manteau ! Ça te va ? lui dit ironiquement sa fille.

- C'est parfait ! Au moins si tu n'as pas la maitrise de toutes nos traditions, tu l'as pour celle de t'habiller !

- Pour en revenir à notre conversation Mme, il me semble plus approprié de mettre à distance la pièce Maitresse, interrompit Mr. Stillz.

- Au fait Sieira, tu es au courant de nos projets n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Dean.

- Absolument vu que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ! Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

- Eh bien tu sais qu'on innove cette année et nous voulons que ce soit inoubliable !

- Nous avons comme projet de mettre en avant une pièce unique de la Famille. Reprit Elsa. Le bijou UNIQUE de notre génération. Un bijou dont tu seras la gardienne quand tu reprendras le flambeau. Le Bijou D'Identité !

- Tu rigoles ?! Le Bijou D'Identité ?!!! Vous êtes fou !! s'injuria sa fille.

- Allons Chérie c'est une bonne occasion de te voir à l'œuvre dans ton rôle d'héritière et le Bijou a une grande valeur. Assura Dean.

- Et puis de toute façon tout est réglé ! Tu ne peux pas prendre la décision toute seule ! déclara Elsa.

- Mais quelle décision ?!! Vous ne m'avez rien demandé que je sache et après tu veux que je prenne mon rôle d'héritière au sérieux devant tous les partenariats ?!!

- C'est le Monde Des Affaires. Tu es habituée depuis ton enfance tu ne devrais pas être comme ça !

- Tu parles ! Comme si vous m'aviez éduqué pour autre chose !!

- Tu ne camperas pas longtemps sur tes idées Sieira ! Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement !! … Bon je crois qu'il reste encore des choses à planifier n'est-ce pas M. Stillz ?!

- Oui !! Il reste des tonnes de choses à commencer par…

Les trois entrepreneurs s'éloignèrent pour aller dans la direction du jardin.

- Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ! Et ma mère qui me dit comment me comporter alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi présents que maintenant et encore !!! Chui en rage !!!

- Allons ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! la résonna Sonoko.

- Dit Sieira, qu'est-ce qu'au juste « Le Bijou D'Identité » ? demanda Ran.

- « Le Bijou D'Identité » aussi connu sous le nom de « La Rose Colombe-Papillon » est une bague saphir dont la pierre est taillée de sorte que quand on la regarde, on a l'impression de voir une colombe entremêlée d'un papillon prête à s'envoler vers les cieux.

- Waouh ! Elle a l'ai tellement belle ! s'extasièrent Ran et Sonoko.

- Et qu'elle est son origine ? demanda Conan.

- Il est dit que quand on la regarde à la lumière d'un évènement spécial, tel que les étoiles filantes ou encore un lever ou coucher de Soleil à un moment bien spécifique, la colombe et le papillon formeraient un nouvel élément qui complèterait la _« collection »_.

- «_ La collection »_ ? fit avec interrogation Conan.

- _« Quand les deux oiseaux regrouperont leurs ailes, un nouvel être viendra ajouter les siennes »_. Tel est le dicton qui indique ce phénomène. On a nommé cela _« la Collection »_ en référence à l'être qui s'ajouterait aux deux premiers.

_"Très intéressant !!_ pensa Shinichi. _Voilà donc le pourquoi de la venue de tes parents. Un tel bijou cela ne laissera personne indifférent !"_

- Seulement, personne ne sait vraiment ce que cela veut dire. Comment actionner le mécanisme ni quand on peut le faire reste un mystère ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! La Bague a une autre fonction. Reprit Sieira.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ran.

- Et bien, la Bague a un mécanisme qui lui permet de se rétracter ou de s'allonger à volonté.

- Explique ! ordonna Sonoko.

- Le mécanisme permet à la Bague de devenir … Un Collier ! Dans ce cas-là, on le nomme _« Le Collier De L'Envolée Océan »_. Il y quand-même une petite différence d'avec la Bague. La pierre peut avoir un effet vacillant entre le Saphir et une couleur mystérieuse qui précèderait le moment où apparaitrait le _« nouveau »_. Mais … Ce n'est qu'une _« Légende »_ ! Une Prophétie que plusieurs écrits qui parlent d'autres joyaux font référence. Personne n'a encore put le vérifier.

- Tu parles d'un bijou ! Une véritable énigme ! fit Conan.

La conversation sur le Joyaux remua plusieurs émotions au sein du groupe. Plus particulièrement pour Sieira qui se souciait de ce qui se passerait dans plusieurs jours. Ses parents voulant absolument faire ce qu'ils disent à propos de l'idée de la fête, cela l'inquiétait encore plus étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait.

Après plusieurs heures chez Sieira, les trois invités rentrèrent chez eux en disant à leur amie de ne pas s'en faire et de rester calme à propos de tout ça.

**Teitan High School – 10h05 – Mardi 18 Novembre 2008**

Arrivées au lycée, Sonoko et Ran s'étaient entretenues sur le sujet de la veille. Mais elles remarquèrent bien vite l'absence de leur informatrice.

- Ran, tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre toi ? L'absence de Sieira un jour de cours c'est inquiétant ! demanda Sonoko.

- Oui mais c'est quand même pas si étrange ! Après tout, vu que sa Famille organise une fête qui est très importante. Mais c'est vrai que cela ne lui ressemble pas, surtout la connaissant. On ira voir chez elle après les cours.

- Ok !

L'heure du déjeuner d'aujourd'hui était source de conversation diverses mais surtout sur l'absence de la jeune fille Aurinn.

Il était 15h00 quand la sonnerie retentit. Cela faisait référence à la fin des cours de la journée. Sonoko et Ran était parties en direction de la maison de leur amie, comme prévu, en allant d'abord chercher Conan.

**Maison des Aurinn – 15h10**

Les trois personnes se dirigeant vers la grande bâtisse s'immobilisèrent en voyant un monde fou aller et venir tout autour.

Les amies et le petit garçon entrèrent à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils purent apercevoir celle qu'ils cherchaient. Mais à leur grande surprise, elle était assez bouleversée, ou plutôt affairée à montrer à des personnes des endroits et donner des ordres à d'autres.

- Sieira ! Eh ! l'appela Sonoko.

- Oh les amis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! s'excusa-t-elle, tout en continuant ses gestes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi t'es pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui ? continua Ran.

Après un instant de silence, Sieira les regarda.

- Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, alors suivez-moi. Leur répondit-elle en leur montrant de la main une pièce d'à côté.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la pièce montrée, différente de celle où ils étaient la veille. Elle était d'une taille assez moyenne mais un peu petite de sorte que se soit reculé de toute agitation. Des canapés étaient disposés au centre avec une table basse en bois de chêne.

- Asseyez-vous. Leur dit Sieira.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et attendirent que leur amie leur explique tout.

- Voilà ! En fait, mon absence d'aujourd'hui est dût au fait qu'un évènement imprévu a fait surface. … Mes parents ont reçu quelque chose d'assez alarmant.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Ce Mardi matin commença silencieusement quand soudain, un cri strident le brisa._

_Cela réveilla toute la Maison des Aurinn et toutes les personnes présentes se précipitèrent vers le lieu d'où provenait le cri._

_ - Que se passe-t-il ?__ fit Sieira._

_En entrant dans le salon, la jeune fille remarqua que c'était sa mère qui avait crié._

_ - Maman mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_La femme ne répondit pas mais fit un geste de la tête qui montrait à sa fille la table basse. Sieira compris et alla regarder l'endroit que lui indiquait sa mère. Sur le rebord était posé un bout de papier, ressemblant à une petite carte, contenant un message adressé à la Famille. En le lisant, Sieira ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri de stupéfaction en regardant la signature._

_« Par la lueur du Soleil et des Astres,_

_La Prophétie attire l'attention du traitre._

_Dans un geste naitra le « nouveau »,_

_Et fera apparaitre la couleur de l'eau._

_Kaito Kid »_

_ - C'est impossible ! Non, pas là ! Pourquoi Kaito Kid nous adresse ce message ? __s'étrangla Elsa._

_ - C'est évident Maman. Il veut Le Bijou D'Identité ! __répondit avec sérieux Sieira.__ Papa, Maman ! Il faut appeler la Police._

_ - Non ! Pas question ! Cela briserait l'évènement ! On ne peut pas !__s'écria Elsa._

_ - Il le faut bien pourtant ! Si tu veux que le Bijou soit au maximum protégé, on n'a pas le choix. _

_ - Elle a raison Elsa, f__it finalement Dean__. On aura tout simplement qu'à faire taire notre nom dans les journaux._

_ - Tu n'es pas sérieux ?__ s'injuria sa femme._

_ - C'est la seule proposition acceptable ! __termina Sieira. __Quant à moi, je n'irais pas au Lycée ! Il faut qu'on soit tous rassemblés._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, la police était sur les lieux. Elle posa toutes sortes de questions aux membres de la Famille. L'Inspecteur Nakamori était là, s'occupant des enquêtes sur Kid. A la demande de Sieira, Megure était également présent. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs demandé à la jeune fille si elle avait prévenue ses amis, ou du moins, Kogoro Mouri. « Pas encore » était sa réponse. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela Le Détective Endormi à la rescousse._

_La matinée se déroula dans l'agitation la plus totale. Nakamori était sur le pied de guerre quant à Mouri, il toujours à côté de la plaque en se qui concernait le message codé._

_L'après-midi n'était pas brillant non plus. La même rengaine en se qui concernait la dispute entre les deux protagonistes qu'étaient Mouri et Nakamori. L'Inspecteur vociférait ses conclusions, qui étaient archi-fausses. Le détective, lui, disait que Kid allait disposer d'un attirail pour subtiliser le Bijou. Chose impossible car la salle sera pleine à craquer de monde._

_Sieira, elle, était affairée à ordonner des tas de choses à ses domestiques, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter les déductions des deux idiots. La jeune fille ne tirait pas de conclusions hâtives et se concentra plus tôt sur les dires du message._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- Voilà ! Vous savez tout ! Désolé pour ton père Ran, mais étant lui-même détective, j'ai pensé qu'il serait d'une grande aide. Mais c'était très bizarre. Termina de dire Sieira.

- Oui je sais ! Il est toujours comme ça lors de ses enquêtes mais après, il dévoile la vérité d'une façon remarquable !

_"Héhé ! Pas étonnant vu que c'est moi qui les résout ! _pensa ironiquement Shinichi._ Mais c'est vrai que cette histoire est bien étrange. Kid qui s'introduira pendant la soirée la plus importante, soit il est vraiment courageux et intelligent ou alors très stupide et imprudent! Mais le connaissant aussi bien, j'en déduis qu'il aura plus d'un tour dans son sac !!"_

- Écoutez ! J'ai promis à mes parents de résoudre le problème et d'empêcher Kid L'Insaisissable de mettre la main sur le Bijou si rare. Dit gravement Sieira.

- Tu as raison ! Tu y arriveras ! On te soutient !! cria, la bouche en chœur, Sonoko.

- Merci les amis !!

Le reste de la journée se déroula non sans grande peine puisqu'il fallut à Ran la force de supporter les idioties de son père mais également l'atmosphère régnant dans la Maison. Sieira, accompagnée dans l'ombre par Conan, essayait de déchiffrer le code, mais les résultats ne furent pas concluants.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 07h58 - Mercredi 19 Novembre 2008**

Conan avait passé toute la fin de soirée de la veille ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit jusque tôt le matin à déchiffrer le message de Kid, mais la fatigue l'avait finalement emporté.

Le Mercredi, jour de repos des élèves du primaire, était pour notre mini détective le moment parfait pour aller voir le Pr Agasa. Il se disait qu'aller chez son vieil ami que plutôt entendre les déductions débiles du vieux crabe était une bénédiction.

**Maison du Pr Agasa – 08h25**

Il se retrouva donc, gadgets et hypothèses en main, devant la Maison du Professeur. Étant donné la situation, il ne voulait pas aller voir Sieira chez elle, qui manquait encore une journée de cours pour mettre en avant ses hypothèses à elle.

- Ah ! C'est toi Shinichi ! s'écria, enthousiasmé, Agasa.

- Bonjour Professeur. Répondit l'enfant. Vous avez encore une nouvelle invention au stade essai ?

- Et oui ! Comme tu le vois, les prototypes ne manquent pas ! Il faut juste faire les réglages ! Mais je vois que tu as encore des hypothèses sur papier. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kid va encore frapper ! Il veut dérober un Bijou extrêmement rare à la Famille de Sieira lors de leur prochaine fête.

- Je vois ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour l'instant, déchiffrer le message codé. Après, j'aviserai ! Sieira est de toute façon sur le coup. Elle veut à tout pris empêcher ce qui se produira et c'est compréhensible !

**Maison des Aurinn – 09h12**

Sieira était dans sa chambre à tenter des expériences plus folles les unes que les autres.

- Et une autre ! Encore quelque chose qui clochait ! Allez Sieira, t'es pas une dégonflée ni une ratée ! Tu peux l'faire ! s'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si cela peut t'aider mais tu fais ce que tu veux !

La voix qui venait de s'élever fit stopper net la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. A la fenêtre se tenait un jeune homme, tout vêtu de blanc avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un monocle à l'œil droit, un rictus aux lèvres.

Sieira eut un sourire qui s'effaça assez vite et laissa place à un regard qui était à la fois déterminé et colérique.

- Hum … Tiens mais qui vois-je ? fit-elle ironiquement. Si tu es venu pour me narguer c'est pas la peine !

- Dis donc ! Je croyais que les détectives en général voulaient m'attraper ! Alors pourquoi toi tu diffères à la règle ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est bien mieux de t'attraper pendant ton larcin qu'à ma fenêtre. Écoute, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu es là, mais tu tombes vraiment très mal ! A vrai dire, je m'évertue à trouver un plan pour te faire tomber. Pas de ma fenêtre – même si l'idée m'a quelque peu traversée l'esprit – mais de ton piédestal. Tout le monde te considère comme un espèce de héros mais comment peux tu l'être en volant les autres et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'ils sont riche, je ne te croirai pas.

- Eh bien, eh bien !! Tout d'abord pour ta question, j'ai une bonne raison de faire ce que je fais, et je crois que cela ne te concerne pas. Ensuite, j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser.

- Déjà, même si cela ne me concerne pas, c'est quand même un grand mystère qu'est Kid L'Insaisissable. Et après, tu es venu jusqu'à ma fenêtre pour me poser une question ? Tu n'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Non que je te connaisse mais tu n'as jamais fait cela auparavant. Bon, je t'écoute.

- De toute façon, même si cela ne me correspond pas, j'avais envie de savoir quelque chose qui me dérange. Et ce quelque chose a un rapport avec toi.

Sieira s'avança vers la fenêtre comme pour se tenir face à son interlocuteur. Une colombe entra alors et se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Tiens tu es là ! Tu en as mis du temps à revenir de ton petit tour. fit-elle en s'adressant à l'oiseau, qui roucoulait avec affection. Qu'est-ce qui a rapport avec moi a part ce que tu veux me voler à moi et à ma Famille ?

- On parlera une autre fois de cela. Mais l'autre soir, tu te souviens, un soir de _« rosée »_ ? fit Kid en accentuant son dernier mot.

- Si tu veux parler du fameux soir de défi, oui je m'en souviens ! Je t'avais bien piégé même si ça c'est retourné contre nous.

- Exact ! J'aimerai savoir comment as-tu fais pour cette fumée ?

- Cela t'intéresse tellement ? … Bon je vais répondre. Eh bien d'abord, j'avais convié mes amis chez moi pour leur montrer mon grenier. Un accessoire indispensable y était. Pour ce faire, on avait un plan. J'étais allée chercher des produits qui m'ont aidé à faire la fumée. Cela s'appelle _« le Bois d'Eau »_. C'est de la chimie ! Pour faire simple, disons que si tu mélanges certaines substances assez fortes, que tu ajoutes de l'eau de chaux ainsi que des morceaux de plastiques et bois, tu obtiens quelque chose ressemblant à de la pierre. Après, tout ne tient qu'à toi ! Moi, j'ai comment qui dirait… er… mis le feu ! Ben oui ! Pour se faire, j'ai du enflammer la pierre que j'avais faite, avec un banc qui se trouvait près du Château ainsi que de l'eau et un morceau de la fontaine se trouvant à côté. J'avais déjà placé des dizaines de dispositifs directionnels qui diffuseraient la fumée vers le toit et entourerait le Château tout entier. Et ensuite, y avait plus qu'à appuyer sure un bouton et Pshuuu !!!

- Intelligent ! Je savais par le mini détective que tu étais à l'origine de tout ça mais c'était vraiment ingénieux !

- Je sais oui !! Et j'ai aimé le coup des ailes ! Mais coller Conan… Au fait, que comptais-tu faire avec les bijoux de la Reine Anne D'Autriche ?

- Hum ! Tu verras !!! J'espère avoir à faire à toi dans très peu de temps !!! Oh et, jolie ta Colombe. A Bientôt Chère Héritière !!!

Kid disparut grâce à une bombe aveuglante mais Sieira put apercevoir son deltaplane s'éloigner dans le ciel. La jeune fille caressa sa Colombe en pensant à ce qui venait d'arriver et se replongea vite dans ce qu'elle faisait avant cette interruption.

**Maison du Professeur Agasa – 09h10**

Conan avait abandonné ses écrits pour un ballon de foot, et shooter dedans tout en réfléchissant.

- Dites Professeur. Vous croyait à cette Prophétie ? Parce que Kid ne vole jamais rien sans que cela est de la valeur alors…

- Tu sais, beaucoup de choses sont inexplicable ! Comme ce que tu es devenu par exemple. Rien n'est laissé au hasard.

- Mais oui c'est ça !! Merci Professeur !!!

- Sans rien ajouter, Conan enfila ses chaussures et partit à toute vitesse en saluant et remerciant Agasa.

**Maison des Aurinn – 10h02**

Conan venait d'arriver devant Sieira. Il sonna et on le fit entrer. Sieira fut prévenue et vint à la rencontre du petit garçon.

- Conan ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir pour te demander si tu avais réussi à décodé le message du Kid. Ça m'intéresse beaucoup tout ce qui se rapporte à lui !

- Eh bien un petit peu mais rien de concluant ! Et toi ?

- Eh bien ! On peu dire que le Pr. Agasa m'a donné une idée.

- Viens on va dans ma chambre !

…

- J't'écoute !

- Voilà ! Les deux dernières phrases font directement références au Bijou D'Identité.

- Ça c'est sur. _« Dans un geste naitra le « nouveau »_,_ Et fera apparaitre la couleur de l'eau. »_. Le truc c'est la première phrase._« Par la lueur du Soleil et des Astres, »_. Elle dérange ! s'exclama Sieira.

- _« La Prophétie attire l'attention du traitre. »_ signifie donc la Prophétie mais _« le traitre »_ ?

- Surement Kid ! Étant donné qu'il est un voleur, c'est en quelque sorte un traitre envers la Justice.

- Ouais ! La première phrase alors ? s'interrogea Conan.

- Eh ben … Les Astres font référence à la nuit mais le Soleil au jour. Attends. Entre la nuit et le jour, il n'y a pas un autre stade ? Comme par exemple …

- L'Aurore ! Mais oui !! Il n'y aura pas par hasard un truc spécial ce soir-là ? demanda Conan.

- Je crois oui ! Euh… Une Aurore Boréale ! Fit avec empressement Sieira. C'est ça !! _« la lueur »_ se réfère à celle de la Boréale. Donc il viendra à ce moment-ci !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et on put lire un éclair de réussite.

Les deux jours restants furent pour Sieira et ses amis un éboulement de pression. La jeune fille n'avait pas parlée de son entretien avec le voleur mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes.

**Maison des Aurinn – 08h46 - Samedi 22 Novembre 2008**

Sieira avait convié toute la clique à venir chez elle pour leur montrer ses actions faites pendant les deux derniers jours.

- Venez voir !! les pressa-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a S. ? demanda Sonoko.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Chambre de leur amie et virent de nombreuses choses.

- Doucement toi ! fit Sieira en s'adressant à sa Colombe. J'ai pleins de choses à vous montrer.

- T'as un oiseau ? fit avec étonnement Sonoko.

- C'est une Colombe. Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé ? Désolé ! Cela fait depuis mon départ que je l'ai. Donc, regardez !!

Elle leur montra une bague qui fit l'étonnement de tous. C'était le Bijou de la Famille Aurinn.

- Waouh !! J'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est bien la Bague de ta Famille !! fit Ran avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

- Eh bien en quelque sorte. Mais vous en saurai plus ce soir. Avec d'autres surprises en réserve !!

Tous s'imaginèrent alors ce qu'avait prévu leur jeune amie.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h25**

Ran et Conan étaient rentrés pour laisser Sieira se préparer pour la soirée. Ils pensèrent qu'elle avait fait surement quelque chose d'assez diabolique car lorsqu'elle est engagée, rien ne peut l'arrêter et c'est en général dangereux.

_"Franchement Sieira ! Si ton plan est aussi espiègle que toi, on va pas s'ennuyer !_" pensa Shinichi.

**Maison des Aurinn – 11h50**

Au moment où tout le monde s'afférait au travail pour le soir même, quelque chose d'assez énorme était empilé sur une table près des escaliers en marbre.

- Sieira !! Fait attention pour ce que tu as prévu !! la prévient Dean.

- T'inquiète P'a !!! J'métrise !!!

- C'est bien ça qui m'fais peur.

La journée était toujours aussi mouvementée, surtout que les médias ne parlaient que de ça ! Mais les invités n'avaient pas peur et s'étaient engagés à venir, tout comme la police qui avait aussi été invitée avant l'affaire.

**19h30**

La soirée donner son coup d'envoi à 19h30 précise. Sieira avait demandé à ses amis de ne pas venir pour qu'ils découvrent son plan en arrivant. Tout était parfait !

- Et voilà !! C'est l'heure !! s'exclama-t-elle. Que le spectacle commence !!!

Les invités commençaient à arriver les uns après les autres, le défilé de la dernière fête se reproduisant encore. Pour l'occasion, la Maison avait été entièrement décorée de toutes sortes d'accessoires bleutés. Même le jardin avait des teintes de fête, les arbres ayant leurs feuilles colorées d'or. Tout autour avait pris des airs d'évènement mondial, donnant ainsi l'apparence que voulait donner la Famille.

- Waouh !!!! Fantastique !!! s'émerveilla Ran, qui venait d'arrivée avec son père et Conan, accompagnée de la Famille Suzuki.

- T'as raison !! Ils ont fais super fort !! continua Sonoko.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient habillées en robe, turquoise et coiffée de longs cheveux lâchés pour l'une, violette et coiffée d'ondulants cheveux pour l'autre.

- Ben dis donc !! C'est un feu d'artifice ce jardin ! s'exclama Conan, qui était en smoking beige.

- Sur ! fit Kogoro, lui, en smoking noir.

- Bienvenue les amis !! s'écria Sieira qui vint se présentait à eux. J'espère que cela vous plait ?

- C'est … magnifique !! firent ensemble Ran et Sonoko.

- J'en suis heureuse ! Venez avec moi.

Ils entrèrent dans la Maison, décorée des mêmes teintes que l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle préparée pour ce soir-ci. Tout était illuminé d'un bleu pénétrant et de couleurs se rapportant à la première.

Dans la foule, des inspecteurs de police étaient postés à l'entrée de chaque porte. Personne ne trouva alors suspect un policier entrer en même temps que le groupe. Mais sous le costume, se trouvait un jeune voleur, le même voulant dérober le Bijou star de la soirée. Il riait intérieurement de se trouver juste aux côtés de l'Héritière sans même qu'elle sache qui il était. Il accompagna les amis jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle et en profita pour repérer les endroits où pouvait être les policiers.

A cet instant, la lumière se baissa pour laisser voir et entendre les parents de Sieira.

- Chers invités !! Nous voici tous réunis ici ce soir pour célébrer un moment qui est unique en son genre !! commença Elsa.

- Nous voulions pour cette occasion faire une soirée pour vous présenter une pièce unique et très convoitée de notre Famille. Continua Dean.

- Mais pour se faire, nous avons l'immense honneur que se soit notre plus beau travail qu'est … Notre Fille Unique Sieira !!! Viens ma Chérie.

- Maman, Papa ! fit la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver à leurs côtés et les embrassa. Bien ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, avant de commencer, je voulais vous parler d'un objet qui vous a été donné en entrant. Ouvrez la boite bleue je vous prie ! Vous y découvrirez un stratagème que j'ai moi-même fait pour tromper un invité clandestin.

- Mais c'est impossible !! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

- Et non ! Ce Bijou que vous avez entre les mains est bien Notre Bijou D'Identité !! Certains d'entre vous ont une Bague, _« La Rose Colombe-Papillon »_, d'autres ont un Collier, _« Le Collier De L'Envolée Océan »_. Vous pouvez les passer autour de votre cou ou de votre doigt. Tout le monde en possède. Bien sur, toutes les Bagues et Colliers sont des copies et seule une personne a le vrai Bijou !

Elle n'avait pas tort. En effet, elle comme les autres en possédait. Sieira était habillée en robe longue bleue et or et est coiffée les cheveux longs avec des barrettes. Elle portait autour du cou le Collier dont elle parlait ainsi qu'à son annulaire gauche, la Bague Saphir.

- Incroyable ! dit Sonoko. C'est genre le stratagème qu'avait fait ma mère à quelques détails près.

_"Hum … C'est vrai et Kid avait réussi à voler la Black Star. Heureusement que je l'ai arrêté !"_ se dit Shinichi.

- Que la fête commence !! s'écrièrent les trois personnes au centre de la pièce.

- Dit Sieira, s'était ça ton plan ? demanda Conan.

- Oui, mais encore faut-il que Kid réussisse à trouver le vrai Bijou !

- Mademoiselle Aurinn ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille !!!! s'écria Nakamori.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais enfin ce n'est pas sécurisant ! Vous voulez faire de votre Bijou une tromperie !!!? Surtout face au Kid, sauf votre respect mais ce n'est pas suffisant !!

- Vous voulez peut-être me montrer comment il faut s'y prendre ? fit Sieira en le défiant du regard et de la voix.

- Eh bien … Je … euh … Vous savez bien que ce que je dis est la vérité !!

- Peut-être, mais j'aime les défis !! Et si Kid les aime aussi alors je suis certaine qu'il le relèvera.

- Si vous en êtes sur. Mais je ne vous lâcherai pas vous comme toutes les personnes présentes !

- Très bien ! Faites votre boulot !! A toute à l'heure !!

L'inspecteur Nakamori ne le montrait pas mais il bouillonnait de rage !! Surtout que si la dernière des Aurinn parvenait à arrêter celui qu'il pourchasse depuis dix-huit ans. Ce serait une honte !!

Un policier écoutait le groupe qui s'était arrêté devant un buffet où il s' s'était empressé de questionner Sieira, qui ne leur disait rien.

- Allez S ! Tu peux nous l'dire à nous hein !? la pressa Sonoko.

- Désolé Soni mais je ne peux absolument pas ! Et en plus, j'ai promis à mes parents. Et même si c'est pour attirer l'attention qu'ils ont fait tout ça, je ne veux pas faillir à ma tache.

- Bon ! Mais je suis quand même ta meilleure amie !!

- Hum … Même pour tout savoir, Sonoko est prête à tout ! s'exclama Ran.

- Peut-être mais je veux tout savoir ! Surtout si Kid-sama se fait arrêter, ce qui à mon avis, n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Désolé S.

- Tu sais, je suis sure qu'il à plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement.

_"Hihihi !! Tu n'en as pas idée !_ " Ricana intérieurement le policier, qui était bien sur Le Kid.

- Mais Sonoko, pourquoi tu aimes tant _Kid_ ? l'interrogea Conan.

- Mais c'est évident gamin ! Kid-sama est … très mystérieux, très intelligent et surtout si …beau même si on ne sait quel est son vrai visage et en plus c'est le meilleur ! s'excita Sonoko.

- C'est bien ce que j'pensais ! Elle devient de plus en plus cinglée ! Mais ça ne date pas d'hier ! murmura Conan.

_"Eh bien Tantei-kun, tu ne deviendrai pas pessimiste ? Mais je sais que perdre face à moi puisse te donner un choc mais à ce point…" _se dit Kid, qui avait entendu Conan.

Il s'approcha finalement du groupe.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Aurinn.

- Bonsoir !

- Je voudrais vous parler d'une chose importante.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Vous portez la Bague et le Collier n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est exact !

- Alors vous devez savoir qu'elle est le Vrai Bijou ?

- Tout comme je l'ai dit à mes très chers amis qui me questionnent depuis tout à l'heure surtout UNE en particulier, je ne peux rien dire du tout ! répondit assez mesquinement Sieira en regardant Sonoko.

- Je comprends. Alors je vous à toute à l'heure ! _Héritière…_ fit-il en murmurant son dernier mot, de sa voix assurée en tant que Kid, afin que seule Sieira l'entende.

- Oh non j'y crois pas ! fit tout bas Sieira.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Conan.

- Rien du tout ! Excusez-moi un petit instant, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose !

Elle s'éloigna vite du reste du groupe pour aller tout droit vers le policier qui venait de les quitter.

- Eh attend ! le héla-t-elle.

- Désolé Petite Héritière mais je dois faire ce pour quoi je suis venu !

D'un seul coup, une explosion se fit entendre. On put voir alors apparaitre une fumée bleutée envahir la pièce dans laquelle se déroulait la soirée.

Sieira se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et à peine elle tournât le dos à son interlocuteur que celui-ci disparut.

Dès que la fumée se dissipa, Sieira rejoignit les autres. Elle regarda s'en cesse autour d'elle pour s'attendre à voir apparaitre son ennemi.

Un ricanement capta alors toute l'attention des personnes présentes. Sieira n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà une présence se fit sentir.

- Bien le Bonsoir Ladys and Gentlemens !!

- A toutes les unités, Kid est là !! Kid est là !! Que tous les officiers présents viennent et arrête le Kid !!! S'égosilla par des cris assez indéchiffrables Nakamori.

- Eh bien !! Vous ne semblez pas avoir perdu votre voix Inspecteur !! Vous êtes toujours aussi en forme pour apostropher vos officiers avec tant de gentillesse. C'est tellement beau !! fit ironiquement Kid.

- Rghhhh !!! Ne crois pas t'en tirer en si bon compte !! Tu ne sais même pas qui porte la vraie Bague ! Et en plus tu ne pourras pas t'échapper !! bouillonna Nakamori.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin !! Je sais déjà qui la porte !!! lui répondit le voleur d'un ton enjoué.

- Comment !!?? C'est IMPOSSIBLE !!! Personne ne peut le savoir à part la Famille Aurinn et ça m'étonnerai qu'ont te l'ait dit.

- Aucune chance en effet ! Mais il n'y a pas que cette solution ! Avez-vous déjà pris le temps de _PARLER_ avec les gens qui vous entourent ? Je ne crois pas non. Lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

- QUOI !!!!?? Tu n'es pas sérieux !! Attend que l'on t'attrape !! vociféra Nakamori, qui ne tenait plus en place et n'attendais plus que de se jeter sur celui qui était en train de le narguer devant la Haute Société.

- Vous ne changerai jamais, soupira Kid. Bon ! Je crois que je vais devoir passer à l'action.

- Tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ? l'interrompit Sieira.

- Tiens donc ! Alors tu décides d'entrer dans la conversation ?

- Et alors ? Ça te dérange ? lui répondit-elle du tac-o-tac, avec agacement.

- Absolument pas ! Au contraire tu tombes bien !

- Alors tu vas nous'le faire ton numéro ou on dois te le demander ? les interrompit Conan.

- Mais c'est le Mini Holmes ! Alors Tantei-kun, tu vas m'arrêter ?

- A ton avis !!

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Mais avant, je veux faire mon _« numéro »_ comme tu l'appelle si bien !

- Ne compte pas là-dessus !! Si tu dis que tu sais qui a la Bague, alors dit-le !! le défia Sieira.

- Comme tu l'a si bien dis toute à l'heure, j'adore les défis ! Je le relève donc !!

- C'était donc toi l'officier de police qui nous a questionné il y a un moment. Dit Conan.

- Gagné ! Tantei-kun, tu es un peu lent par rapport à ton amie. Elle, elle l'a su tout de suite.

- C'est vrai Sieira ? interrogea Conan.

- Ben, oui et non. J'étais pas très sure mais il m'a dit quelque chose que personne ne me dirait jamais, alors j'ai douté.

- Hum … Je vais finir par croire que vous préférez parler entre vous que me faire face. Est-ce la peur ?

- Surement pas !! Vas-y !! Dis- nous ou montres-nous ce que tu sais ! lui lança Sieira.

- Une petite devinette ça vous tente ? leur demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? lui fit ironiquement Conan.

- Vas-y toujours ! dit Sieira.

- Ok ! Alors … _« Une Bague phénoménale se trouve en possession d'une Famille Renommée. Et celle-ci fait en son honneur une soirée. Celle-ci attire les foules qui sont là ce soir pour la voir. Le Bijou est convoité par le Prince des Voleurs, qui sait à qui il tient à cœur. Devinez maintenant pour qui il compte, et découvrez le pourquoi de cette rencontre. »_

- C'est une histoire ou quoi ? Improvisée ? fit Sieira.

- Un peu oui ! Alors, avez-vous trouvé tout les deux ? demanda Kid à Conan et Sieira. Et vous autres ?

- En tout cas la devinette est drôlement jolie ! Toute en rimes ! s'extasia Sonoko.

- Soni, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! la sermonna Sieira. Tu crois peut-être nous enrôler avec ces vers mais tu t'trompes !

- Tu sais la réponse Sieira ? lui demanda Kid. J'en attends une de toi !

- Tu me saoules avec tes rimes ! C'est enfantin !

- Je porte bien mon nom alors !! Tic-tac, Tic-tac !!!

- Qu'en penses-tu Conan ?

- C'est vraiment très simple ! C'est _enfantin. _Tu as raison sur un point Kid, la personne qui porte le Bijou peut le porter dans son cœur mais pas que pour elle. Surtout pas que pour elle.

- Alors ?

- Tu attendais une réponse de Sieira car tu sais que c'est

- Moi qui le porte ! interrompit Sieira.

- S ! C'est … commença Sonoko.

- Et oui c'est bien moi So ! Comment as-tu compris ?

- Et bien au début ce n'étais pas très simple ! Mais après j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu m'as répondu que tu ne pouvais rien dire, tu remuais ton annulaire gauche où était la Bague. J'en ai déduis la suite.

- Bien joué !

- Merci S !! Mais maintenant il faut … fumiger !!!

A peine avait-il terminait sa phrase qu'une fumée bleutée, comme celle de son apparition, commencait à remplir la salle.

- KID !!! hurla Nakamori.

Conan s'était lancé à la poursuite du voleur, Sieira à ses talons.

Après une minute, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Chambre de Sieira. Ils virent Kid à la fenêtre.

** - Non attend !** lui cria Conan.

- Désolé Tantei-kun ! Je dois m'en aller !

- Avant … Félicitations pour la fumée !! lui dit Sieira. N'est-ce pas la raison de…

- Un peu mais pas tout à fait. Au fait Tantei-kun, tu avait vu juste ! En ce qui concernait de porter dans le cœur.

- Toi aussi finalement.

- Ouais. A Bientôt Chers rivaux !!! les salua Kaito Kid avant de s'en aller en deltaplane.

Les deux détectives regardèrent le deltaplane blanc s'en aller au loin dans le ciel bleuté, qui reflétait les tons de la soirée.

- Sieira, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire sur le fait de la fumée ? demanda soudainement Conan.

- Juste qu'une fumée bleutée par rapport au Bijou, c'était bien pensé. Lui répondit simplement Sieira, avec quand même un léger gène.

* * *

Preview Episode 107 – Peur

- Impossible !!!

- C'est May !!

- Oui mais ce ne peux pas...

_Indice du prochain épisode : une sensation inconnue.

* * *

  
_

**Note **

_**Meian :**_ J'espère que pour le plan de Sieira du dernier épisode, celui-là te donne plus d'infos. Mais j'avais prévu pour la conversation de Sieira/Kid et le plan de la fin, de ne pas détailler son idée pour en donner plus ici.

Pour le reste, la découverte du secret de Conan ne se fera pas avant la saison 2 au moins. Mais ta curiosité me fait plaisir ! Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà fait un plan du déroulement des actions.

Et pour finir, ton soupçon peut se confirmer comme tomber à l'eau (lol) ;) A la prochaine et j'espère que cet épisode t'as intéressé.

**_Claude :_** Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils et je ferai de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Mais j'espère quand même que tu continueras à me lire et à me conseiller. Tu peux même me descendre si cela m'aides !! A+

* * *

Voilà pour cet épisode !! J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré l'attente et que ça a été à la hauteur de votre espérance. Pour ma défense, ces deux dernières semaines ont été très chargées pour moi. Pleins de devoirs, livres à lire et évals'.


	7. Episode 107 Peur

Me revoilà !! Désolé pour l'attente si longue et interminable !!!Voici l'épisode 107 de la saison 1 S&D. C'est Le vol de May ainsi qu'un retournement de situation. Bonne lecture !!!!!

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers de DC n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode 07 – Peur : Le dernier message de May prévenait un prochain vol qui, selon Conan, devait se passait pendant les vacances. Malgré le dernier remous de Kid, May fera son coup à la fin du mois de Novembre. Mais que se passerait-il si un sentiment inconnu pour plusieurs personnes les envahissait soudainement au point de les stopper net durant le méfait ?

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

**Précédemment :**

- Que fais tu ici Kid ? l'interrogea le métissé.

- Je suis venu tout comme vous voir celle qui reprend la plupart de mes tours. Lui répondit avec amusement l'Arsène Lupin des temps modernes. Et je suis heureux qu'elle me ressemble autant. J'adore ça !

- J'aurais vraiment un réel plaisir à vous envoyer en prison tous les deux.

- Il faudrait déjà pour cela que tu nous arrêtes !! Et c'est pas gagné ! Hahahahah !!

May regarda simultanément Hakuba et Kid tout en disant cela. Sur son rire, dans un dernier regard qu'elle lança au voleur, celui-ci compris son allusion et lui lança en retour un regard d'acquisition. Ils disparurent.

- Merde !! Ils nous ont échappés !! fit Conan en frappant du poing le sol.

- Regarde !! lui montra avec le doigt Heiji.

Un morceau de papier avec du muguet attaché dessus tournoyait dans les airs et vint se déposer près des jeunes hommes.

« Lorsque vint le temps des vacances, Il est difficile de ne pas devenir une balance ; La Rose a des épines, Mais pas celle qui lésine ; Voici ce que je convoite, Car elle représente une boite. May XD »

- Voici le prochain vol de May, dit Heiji.

- Oui. Et en plus, ce sera pour bientôt, il y a le mot _« vacances »_ dedans. Dit à son tour Conan.

- Et Le Kid sera surement de la partie, ajouta Hakuba.

Dans la fumée noirâtre, Conan aperçut bientôt, pas très net aux abords, mais assez distinctement pour voir, leurs silhouettes avec quelques détails.

- Je crois que certains détectives non-invités ont finalement décidés de voir les choses en grands ! cria une voix, bien trop familière pour notre détective.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir te contenter seulement de moi, lui répond-il. Celle qui t'a tendu ce piège doit encore s'occuper de quelques détails pour te coincer !

- J'ai promis à mes parents de résoudre le problème et d'empêcher Kid L'Insaisissable de mettre la main sur le Bijou si rare de notre famille. Dit gravement Sieira.

Sieira était dans sa chambre en train de faire des expériences.

- Je ne sais pas si cela peut t'aider mais tu fais ce que tu veux !

A la fenêtre se tenait un jeune homme, tout de blanc vêtu avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un monocle à l'œil droit, un rictus aux lèvres. Sieira eut un sourire qui s'effaça assez vite et laissa place à un regard qui était à la fois déterminé et colérique.

- Hum … Tiens mais qui vois-je ? fit-elle ironiquement.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'avais envie de savoir quelque chose qui me dérange. Et ce quelque chose a un rapport avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a rapport avec moi a part ce que tu veux me voler à moi et à ma Famille ?

- L'autre soir, tu te souviens, un soir de _« rosée »_ ? fit Kid en accentuant son dernier mot.

- Si tu veux parler du fameux soir de défi, oui je m'en souviens ! Je t'avais bien piégé même si ça c'est retourné contre nous.

- Exact ! J'aimerai savoir comment as-tu fais pour cette fumée ?

On put voir alors apparaitre une fumée bleutée envahir la pièce dans laquelle se déroulait la soirée. Un ricanement capta alors toute l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle. Sieira n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà une présence se fit sentir.

- Bien le Bonsoir Ladys and Gentlemens !!

- La personne qui porte le Bijou peut le porter dans son cœur mais pas que pour elle. Surtout pas que pour elle.

- Alors ?

- Tu attendais une réponse de Sieira car tu sais que c'est

- Moi qui le porte ! interrompit Sieira. … Félicitations pour la fumée ! Est-ce la raison de…

- Un peu mais pas tout à fait !

**Episode 07**

**Peur**

**Chambre de Sieira – 07h52 - Dimanche 23 Novembre 2008**

Sieira était allongée sur son lit, pensant à la soirée qui venait de se déroulait.

Sa Colombe était près d'elle, et était en train de la regarder. Soudain, elle battit des ailes, en direction d'un point précis.

- Quelle soirée n'est-ce pas !? Il y a encore une atmosphère pesante ici ainsi que dans les médias et autres.

La voix venait de s'élever de la fenêtre. Elle appartenait au jeune homme qui avait fait tant de bruit lors de la nuit.

- Ça tu peux l'dire !! Et c'est à toi qu'on l'doit ! lui répondit Sieira. Mais…

- Ce n'est pas en mal, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Tu sais, depuis ton départ, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi tout ce tapage.

- Tu veux dire le fait que la police est été là, et la peur qui a envahie les invités et tout le reste ? énuméra Kid.

- C'est exact même si la police n'est jamais compétente surtout les équipes liées à ton dossier ! Et aussi, le fait que tu es venu me voir pour me poser la question à laquelle j'ai répondu et qui t'a permis de faire ton entrée et sortie.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'en suis servi ? C'est simple, j'ai adapté ton idée pour la mienne. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné la réussite de ton plan, malgré ce qui s'est passé après, c'était ce que j'aurai fait dans ta situation. Alors, je t'ais en quelque sorte rendu hommage. Si tu préfères, je t'ai dit…« _merci »._

- « _Merci »_ ? Pourquoi ?s'étonna Sieira.

- C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pus faire mon spectacle cette nuit. Tu m'as donné l'idée d'une chimie pouvant alterner couleur et brouillard.

- Pas de quoi mais je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que toute cette histoire à rapport avec tout ceci. Et au sujet de ton «_ évasion »_ ? Tu n'avais nullement l'intention de me voler, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Oui c'est vrai. Au début, quand j'ai envoyé le message, j'avais l'idée de voler ce Bijou. Mais finalement, je me suis désisté.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta fais changer d'avis ? interrogea Sieira.

- Hum… Tu es détective, non ? Alors applique ton savoir-faire ! Je ne vais tout de même pas tout te dire. Mais il faut que tu saches que voler ce Bijou, ça ne représenter pas vraiment mon habitude. Bien sur, il est très spécial, mais il va mieux à la personne qui «_ le met le plus en valeur _». Cela aurait été stupide de te le voler si je devais te le rendre juste après, tu n'crois pas ? dit avec volupté le Kid.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment incroyable ! Tu mérites un de tes nombreux noms, Gentleman Cambrioleur.

- A votre service Chère Mademoiselle !! fit le voleur tout en faisant une révérence destinée à Sieira.

- Hahah !! Au fait, Comment as-tu réellement su que je portais la Vraie Bague ? Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je sais que c'était faux.

- Oh ! Quand et Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

- La version que tu as donné ne pouvait être vraie parce que même si je l'a portait à mon annulaire gauche, c'était impossible pour toi de le savoir de cette manière là ! Quand tu m'as demandé, sous ton apparence de policier, si je savais qui avait la Bague, je t'ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas le dire. N'importe quel policier n'aurait déjà, pas posé cette question, et d'autre part, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir comme ça ! Tu es venu me parler parce que tu savais que mes amis me questionnaient à ce sujet. Et, tu savais également que mes parents ne pouvaient confier le Bijou à personne d'autre qu'à moi-même. D'ailleurs, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre quand tu es parti de notre conversation. Ton dernier mot - « _Héritière »_ - devait, déjà d'un, me dire que c'était toi le policier, et de deux, me mettre sur la voie. C'était pour me faire comprendre la façon dont tu as découvert la ruse. _Mon rôle d'Héritière_ comme le répète sans cesse ma Mère. C'était, pour toi, tout à fait prévisible.

- C'est exact !!! Félicitations !!! Tu es vraiment une des meilleures détectives que j'ai rencontré !!! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit aux autres à ce moment-là ?

- Parce que…Parce que je voulais, dans un sens, que tu te joues de mes parents ! C'était une bonne leçon ! Et pour mes amis, non seulement cela aurait été bizarre de te battre à ton propre jeu mais en plus ils n'auraient pas compris la situation. C'est pour cela également que je leur ai rien dit de ta visite la dernière fois. expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as rien dit alors. Étrange venant d'une détective formée par celui considéré comme le plus grand détective de la fin de ce siècle. Conclu Kid.

- Ouais ! Il n'y a quand même pas que ça.

- Tu as raison. Bien d'autre chose encore … Je crois qu'on a tout mis au clair ! Alors je vais m'en aller !!

- D'accord. Je veux seulement te dire Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps.

- De toute façon, cela aurait forcément eut lieu donc…

- On se reverra lors de ton prochain vol ! lui dit Sieira.

- Et peut-être même avant !! Au revoir, «_ Héritière _» !! la salua Kid avec un grand sourire, mais cette fois, celui-ci reflétait du remerciement et de la gratitude.

- A bientôt, Cher Voleur Blanc !

**Teitan High School – 09h52 - Lundi 24 Novembre 2008**

Après un weekend rocambolesque, nos trois amies se retrouvent à la pause du matin pour parler et soulager leurs esprits. Enfin…

- Ben dis donc !! On pourra dire qu'on aura assisté à une soirée vraiment improbable.

- C'est sur So. Mes parents ont failli faire une crise … En fait en y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt ma mère qui aurait fait une crise.

- C'est pas marrant Sieira ! Kid a quand même mis les choses s'en dessus-dessous après son passage !!

- Pas la peine de te mettre en colère Ran ! Mais c'était quand même marrant de voir ma mère avec son cri persan et ses humeurs qui vont et viennent et mon père qui essaie de la calmer mais se prend plutôt des choses désagréables à la figure pour toute réponse.

- Elle est pas super commode ta mère quand on s'attaque à sa Famille.

- Tu veux dire ses Contrats Soni !!! Rien de pourrait la rendre de plus mauvaise humeur que si ça arriverait. Les affaires, y a que ça qui compte.

- Quand même pas à ce point là S ?

- Ben si malheureusement !!! Mais vous savez, on s'habitue et puis au moins, ça me laisse un peu plus de liberté.

- … Bon !! Si on parlait d'autre chose !! Comme par exemple…er…Ben tiens, vous avez entendu parler des nouvelles infos ? pivota Sonoko

- Les sujets que les médias s'arrachent ?

- Non Ran ! Tu t'informes jamais ou quoi ? Même avec ton père, tu n'es pas à la pointe des nouvelles !! s'exclama Sieira. Sonoko, tu parles bien du vol de la copie conforme de Kid n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact !!! Vous vous souvenez du message qu'elle a laissé derrière elle lors de son vol pour le tableau dans la Galerie d'Art « L'Eternelle » ? Eh ben son message codé indiquait un prochain vol qui, d'après certains mots, aurait dut se déroulait pendant les vacances mais finalement ce sera pour la fin du mois. s'extasia Sonoko.

- Vous pensez réellement que ce sera pour fin Novembre ? fit Ran, sceptique.

- Évidemment Ran !! C'est dans tous les journaux !!!! J'espère que je pourrais y assister et savoir ce qu'elle veut voler.

- Ne t'emballe pas So ! Tu sais, pour l'instant la police recherche toujours ce que sera la convoitise. Alors on n'est pas sur d'avoir de la chance pour assister au grand moment ! Mais étant détective, je veux absolument y être !!!

La fin de la pause sonna et les trois jeunes filles recommencèrent leurs cours. Jusqu'à la fin de leur journée, c'est-à-dire vers 14h30, les trois complices ne cessèrent de parler du sujet abordé pendant la pause.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 15h02**

- Dis Papa ! Est-ce que t'es sur l'affaire de May et de son prochain vol ?

- Bien sur !!! Il est prévu pour la fin de Novembre alors c'est pour bientôt !!

- Et tu as déjà décodé le message ?

- J'y travaille !!! Mais je dois dire qu'il est quand même assez corsé.

_"Pas étonnant vu que t'arrives jamais à en décoder un seul !!!_" Ricana Shinichi.

- Et toi Conan ? lui demanda Ran, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

- Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es toujours intéressé quand il s'agit de Kid ou sa doublure.

- Oui c'est vrai !! Pour te répondre, c'est vrai je suis dessus mais c'est quand même du haut niveau. Mais on y arrivera !!!

- Tu as raison ! Personne n'est à la hauteur des détectives et de mon papa chéri !!!!

_"Si tu comptes sur ton père pour coincer May, alors là elle sera toujours plus libre que libre !_ "pensa Shinichi ironiquement.

**Chambre de Conan – 18h45**

Le petit détective était resté dans sa chambre à essayer de comprendre le sens du message de May.

- Non !! J'arrive pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ce qu'elle convoite est une boite ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Mais peut-être que…

**Teitan Primary School – 08h15 – Mardi 25 Novembre**

- Eh Conan !! On est là !! appela Ayumi.

- Salut les amis. Dites-vous … Wouuuuaaaah !!! bailla Conan.

- Ben dis donc ! T'es drôlement fatigué toi. Lui dit Ayumi.

- Ouais ! J'ai pas arrêté de la nuit à réfléchir du contenu du message codé de May.

- J'en ai entendu parler hier. Ils disaient que son vol sera commis en fin de semaine.

- C'est vrai ! Et même que la police est submergée d'appels sur l'affaire, ajouta Mitsuhiko

- D'ailleurs, ils ont dit aux infos du soir, que pour l'instant il s ne savent pas encore vraiment ce que veut dire le message, finit Genta.

- Ouais et je pense que ça continuera ! termina Conan.

Il été pensif sur le comment des actes de la voleuse. Depuis qu'elle était apparue, il n'avait de cesse d'être défié et ridiculisé. Même Kid, lors de leur première rencontre, n'avait pas été aussi moqueur et pourtant…

**Self de l'école - 12h01**

Le groupe des Détectives Boys étaient réunis autour d'une table pour discuter de_ « leur plan »_ pour « _coincer _» May.

- Et si on faisait en sorte qu'elle tombe dans un filet ? proposa Genta.

- Non, trop simple ! Pourquoi pas des tonnes de linges tombant sur elle? fit Mitsuhiko.

- Surement pas c'est trop voyant ! Que pensez-vous de pots de peintures la tachant, comme ça elle pourra pas s'enfuir ? tenta Ayumi.

- A oui pas mal !! s'extasièrent Genta et Mitsuhiko.

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour l'attraper !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Aï ? interrogea Ayumi.

- Tout simplement parce que May est une voleuse ! Et la copie conforme du Kid en plus !! Elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement.

- Je suis d'accord ! interrompit Conan. Pour l'avoir, il faut avoir une chance assez inouïe ! Je reconnais que même contre Kid c'est déjà risqué alors avec sa copie…

- Sans compter qu'elle est magicienne aussi ! Elle ne se laissera pas berner pas de la peinture. Continua Aï.

- Il me faut un plan mais déjà, il faut déchiffrer son message. Termina Conan.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 16h28**

Après l'école, Conan s'était remit aux déchiffrassions du message de May.

Il écrivait, rayait et recommencait encore et encore jusqu'au soir.

- Dis, Conan. Tu es vraiment passionné pour tout ce qui touche aux voleurs, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda soudainement Ran, qui l'observait du coin des yeux depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Ouais ! Mais c'est plus pour les coincer qu'autre chose !

- Je suis sur qu'il y a plus mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer !!! ricana Ran.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis !!? s'offusqua Conan.

- La vérité même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte !!

_"Tu ne me dirais pas ça si j'étais réellement moi !!!"_ pensa Shinichi avec un peu de colère.

- Shinichi aurait sans doute fais et dis la même chose que toi !! dit d'un coup Ran, comme pour répondre à Shinichi. Il te ressemble beaucoup ! Le même caractère et connaissance !! Et même la mauvaise tête de bourricot ! Et les agissements !

_"Merci !! C'est très plaisant à entendre "_ ironisa celui-ci.

**Teitan High School – 11h05 - Mercredi 26 Novembre 2008**

En ce Mercredi matin, les filles, profitant du changement de cours, se demandèrent ce que pouvait signifier le message de May.

- Depuis deux jours, Conan est jour et nuit dessus !! Il m'inquiète un peu mais je vois bien sa passion quand il essaye de déchiffrer le code !! fit Ran.

- Vraiment !! Le Petit Conan adore jouer au détective ? s'exclama Sieira.

- Tu veux dire passionné pour les enquêtes !! souligna Ran.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir de la concurrence !!! déduit Sieira.

- J'ai fais la même remarque hier soir à Conan.

- Ben, j'aimerai bien voir comment il s'y prend pour découvrir le fin mot des enquêtes !

- Tu n'as qu'à venir à la Maison ce soir ! proposa Ran.

- Ok ! ça sera chouette !! s'écria Sieira.

Elles se mirent à rirent et les cours s'enchainèrent.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 15h25**

- …Et c'est là où ma mère a brandit une fourchette de sous la couette et a crié : «_ Non mais c'est quoi tout cet attirail !!! »_.

- Hahahahah !!!! rirent ensemble Ran et Sieira, qui décrivait la réaction de sa mère à un moment embarrassant pour ses parents.

Toutes les deux entrèrent dans la pièce de travail de Kogoro. Elles y virent celui-ci en train de lire le journal en fumant ses cigarettes. Conan allait arriver de l'école primaire dans quelques minutes. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Dites Kogoro, les affaires marchent-elles bien ? demanda Sieira pour combler le vide.

- Ça peut aller. Et toi Sieira ?

- Pour l'instant, à part celle de la voiture dans le Parc Yoyogi, rien ! Le calme plat ! Heureusement que pour combler il y a Kid et May ! Même si se sont des malfaiteurs, ils m'occupent !

- Oui ! Alors tu vas sans doute participer au déroulement avec la cellule qui s'occupe de leur dossier pour le vol de May ?

- Absolument ! Mais pour l'instant…

- …Sa…lut !

Conan venait d'arriver sur le pas de la porte et, en jetant son cartable à terre, s'était aperçut de la présence de son amie.

- Sieira !! Mais tu ne devrais pas enquêter sur l'affaire « _May_ » ? demanda-t-il.

- Si et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici !! s'exclama Sieira.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ran m'a raconté le temps que tu passes à essayer de déchiffrer le message de May. J'ai décidé de voir comment tu fonctionnes et de t'aider à le résoudre. Quand penses-tu ?

- C'est cool ! On travaille ensemble ouais !!! s'extasia Conan.

_"Ah qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour paraitre être un gamin !! Mais au moins, je travaillerai avec Sieira, même si c'est différent !!" _pensa-il.

- On peut commencer maintenant si tu veux. Dit Sieira. Dites Kogoro, vous voulez pas essayer avec nous ?

- Hum… Ma foi pourquoi pas ! Comme ça tu verras le Grand Kogoro Mouri à l'œuvre !!! HAHAHAH !!!

_"Ce vieux crabe !! Toujours aussi imbu de lui et narcissique !!!_" pensèrent simultanément Shinichi et Sieira.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ? demanda tout d'un coup Ran à Conan.

- Ben pas grand-chose ! En Fait, se sont les dernières lignes qui me posent problème !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Sieira.

-_ « Mais pas celle qui lésine ; Voici ce que je convoite, Car elle représente une boite »_ Et peut-être même le tout en fait ! C'est assez ambigu !!

- C'est vrai. Voyons…heu … Déjà la première phrase : _« Lorsque vint le temps des vacances, Il est difficile de ne pas devenir une balance ; ». " Le temps des vacances "_ ne désigne pas les vacances étant donné qu'on est fin Novembre. La _« Balance »_ est un signe mais il correspond au mois d'Octobre. Le signe de ce mois-ci est Sagittaire.

- _"La Rose a des épines"_ veut désigner la Fleur mais la suite :_ " Mais pas celle qui lésine "_ ; qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lésiner correspond à l'importance comme par exemple acheter sans compter. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle veut une Rose mais qui n'a pas vraiment de valeur. Déduit Conan.

- _« Voici ce que je convoite, Car elle représente une boite ». _Une rose n'est pas une boite …. Ça n'a aucun rapport…. Mais attend !! Rose, Boite. C'est comme un puzzle ! Une boite dans notre langage signifie une entreprise. Et il y a un slogan qui parle d'une_ « rose épineuse » _et de ne pas_ « lésiner »_. continua Sieira.

- Les _« vacances »_ et la_ « Balance »_ correspondent à une sculpture qui doit être vendue bientôt. Ça pourrait être ça !!

- Oui !!! Donc si tout colle parfaitement, May a l'intention de voler la Sculpture _« Vacances »_ lors de sa mise aux enchères qui aura lieu le Dimanche 30 Novembre entre 16h20 et 21h18 dans l'Entreprise « _Lésiner, pas flemmarder »_.

- La Rose épineuse… La Rose épineuse correspond à ce que veut faire passer la Sculpture. L'artiste dit à son propos que _« l'évolution d'une rose c'est comme les vacances : du profit »_.

- Donc tout a était mis en place pour voler l'œuvre.

- Et ainsi nous mettre sur le fait accompli étant donné que «_ vacances »_ pouvait prêter à confusion.

- Bravo !!! C'est fantastique !! Vous faites vraiment une bonne équipe !!! s'exclama Ran.

- Oui même si je me demande comment tu sais toutes ces choses Conan. Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon ! demanda Sieira.

- Hé ! Hé !!! C'est que je me passionne beaucoup pour les enquêtes et avec mes amis on forme un club alors… se justifia-t-il.

- Oui et puis vous êtes des enfants alors c'est comme un jeu mais tu es drôlement perspicace !! Un vrai détective !! ria Sieira.

- En tout cas si ce que tu dis est vrai Sieira, alors il faut prévenir la cellule rattachée à May. Intervint Kogoro.

- Oui et ça va faire du bruit.

Le soir venu, Kogoro avait prévenu la police au sujet des infos données par Sieira et Conan (en s'incluant dedans avec Sieira étant donné que Conan est un _"gamin"_) . Le Commissaire Nakamori avait presque failli avoir une crise en apprenant ceci. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui découvrant le code caché de May ou de Kid est tout simplement inadmissible !!!

**Teitan High School – 12h10 - Jeudi 27 Novembre 2008**

- QUOI !!? T'es sérieuse ? Tu as vraiment déchiffré le message de May ?!

- Oui Sonoko ! Mais pas la peine de hurler tu sais.

- Allez S, dis-moi tout !! la pressa Sonoko.

- En fait, je dois partager le mérite ! précisa Sieira.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui ! Hier, je parlais avec Ran au sujet du message et elle m'a dit que Conan travaillait également dessus tout le temps ! Alors j'ai eus l'idée d'aller le voir et on a commencé à trouver la signification complète du message !

**Teitan Primary School – 12h11**

- Vraiment !!? Tu es tellement intelligent Conan !

- Tu sais Ayumi, j'étais pas seul !

- Oui mais à ton âge, c'est incroyable !

- N'oublie pas qu'on est les Détectives Boys ! On est les Meilleurs !! Ouaiiis !!!!!!!!

- Doucement Genta ! Conan est quand même le cerveau de la bande même si je peux l'être également ! calma Mitsuhiko.

- En tout cas, une chose est sure : Dans trois jours, May fera son coup ! Et je serai également de la partie ! conclu Conan.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 09h28 - Samedi 29 Novembre 2008**

- Mon p'tit Papa Chéri, tu crois que tu vas réussir à attraper May demain ?

- Eh bien, elle est comme Kid alors ça va être compliquer.

- Et toi Conan, tu crois le pouvoir ?

- Rien n'est joué mais j'y compte bien !

- Je sais qu'en plus Sieira sera de la partie et qu'elle y compte également !

_"Comme ça on sera deux !",_ se dit Shinichi.

**Maison des Kuroba – 09h32**

- Ça y est ! Demain c'est le grand jour !

- Maitre Kaito, allez-vous participer à ce vol ?

- Non je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Mais…

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 10h53 – Vendredi 30 Novembre 2008**

- Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!!!! salua Sieira, en arrivant à l'Agence.

- Salut Sieira ! Alors, prête pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Ran.

- Absolument ! Et toi Conan ? fit-elle en se tournant vers l'enfant.

- Comme toi ! Elle va pas nous échapper !!!

**Maison des Kuroba – 11h21**

- Bien !! Plus que quelques heures est le grand moment arrivera !

- Monsieur ! Vous êtes sur de ce que vous voulez ?

- Très. Et en plus, il le faut. Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois et l'avant dernière fois.

**Entrée de l'Entreprise « Lésiner, pas flemmarder » - 13h42**

Nakamori était déjà sur place depuis un peu plus de 6h, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de l'escadrille.

- Dites donc Commissaire Nakamori, êtes-vous sur que tout ça soit nécessaire ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, ça ne vous à pas aider à grand-chose.

- QUI ÊTES VOUS POUR ME DIRE CELA ? ET JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS LE PLUS QUALIFIE SUR CETTE AFFAIRE !!!!!!!

- Si vous l'dites ! Ah au fait, les plus compétents feront aussi parti de l'enquête ! Et quand je dis les plus compétents…

**Quelque part dans la ville – 13h58**

- Hahahah ! Il n y en a plus pour très longtemps à attendre ! Mes chers enquêteurs, vous serez surpris de ce que vous verrez !

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 14h00**

- Bien !! On devrait y aller. Le Commissaire doit déjà nous y attendre.

- Sur Kogoro ! Il nous déteste !! Même le fait d'entendre notre nom l'horripile.

- Parle pour toi Sieira ! Il te lèche les bottes, à toi et à ta Famille ! Nous, c'est autre chose.

- Ne soit pas si dur Conan.

- Arrête Ran ! Il a raison. Après tout, il veut se faire bien voir et ça fait longtemps que mes Parents le connaisse ! Je crois que ça remonte à l'apparition du Premier Kid.

- Sérieux !? Ça fait aussi longtemps ?

- Oui Conan. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'a jamais été si compétent.

**Entrée de l'Entreprise « Lésiner, pas flemmarder » - 16h19**

- C'est parti ! Le compte à rebours à commencé. A partir de maintenant, la méfiance est de garde.

- Ce que vous appelez la méfiance, moi j'appellerai ça de la stupidité !

- Encore vous !!

- Et oui Commissaire Nakamori ! Je vous avais dit que les plus compétents feront parti de l'enquête.

- Vous vous incluez dedans !?

- Bien évidemment !!

- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qu'il faudrait appeler stupidité !

- Encore toi !!? Mais c'est pas possible !!! Où que je sois, tu es là, partout !!

- L'incompétent nous fait une crise et peut-être même un pétage de plomb en prime !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire…Sieira Aurinn !!

- C'est nouveau ça ? Tu m'appelle par mon nom civil maintenant ?

- Tu m'appelle bien par mon nom toi !

- Mais c'est différent ! Toi, tu es un crétin ! Va ramasser les ordures que sème ton compagnon ! Oh !! Désolé…C'est toi les ordures !! ria Sieira.

- Ça suffit vous deux !! cria une voix.

- Mais tiens, qui vois-je ? L'idiot qui te sert de…

- … Heiji !!!!!!! Tu es là !! C'est super !!!

- Hé !J'avais pas fini de parler !

- Si c'est pour déballer ce que tu crois être ton intelligence, alors tu n'as jamais commencé à parler !

- Sieira ! fit Heiji.

- Quoi !!? Ce Snobinard se croit supérieur aux autres ! Je le remets simplement à sa place c'est-à-dire, plus bas que terre !!

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais vos stupidités ? résonna le détective d'Osaka.

- Hakuba n'as qu'à arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !!

- Et toi alors !!? Tu peux parler ! s'indigna celui-ci.

- Moi au moins j'ai des amis sur qui compter et avec qui je peux parler ! Qu'as-tu toi !!!? le défia Sieira.

- Sieira, on est venu pour arrêter May, pas pour que tu te disputes avec Hakuba !! dit Conan, qui arrivait derrière eux.

- Oh eh Conan ! Tu sais il y a des choses que

- Allons voir les autres ok ? calma Heiji.

- Bon débarras !!! fit Hakuba.

Heiji et Conan, malgré sa taille, on du y mettre toutes leurs forces pour réussir à amener Sieira hors du champ de vision d'Hakuba pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

- Bon maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à attendre !

- Eh Ran ! la héla Conan. Il a-t-il du nouveau ?

- Non pas encore ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ?

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

- Kazuah !! Mai qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? hurla Heiji.

- Puisque tu ne voulais pas m'amener avec toi, je suis venue par mes moyens !

- Oh c'est génial que tu sois là Kazu !! fit Sieira en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te voir Sie !

**Quelque part dans la ville – 17h45**

- La vente va bientôt se terminer ! Il est temps !

**Entrée de l'Entreprise « Lésiner, pas flemmarder » - 18h01**

- Je me demande quand May a prévu de se montrer ?

- Oui ! Au fait Sieira, tu t'es encore disputée avec ce détective lycéen Anglais ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Heiji m'a raconté comment il a mis ses forces pour t'éloigner de lui. Et en plus, on entendait vos insultes jusqu'à l'autre côté du bâtiment ! ricana Kazuah.

- Ouais ! Il m'insupporte !! Quand je le vois, je sens en moi monter une colère immense ! Et je ne peux pas me retenir donc tout explose !

- Tant que ça ?

- Ça oui !

- Dis, pourquoi tu n'essayais pas de discuter avec lui ?

- Mais il faut que

Une odeur de bruler se fit sentir et d'un seul coup, des flammes sortirent de l'Entreprise. Mais bizarrement, aucun cri ne se fit entendre.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Aucune idée !

- Sieira ! Kazuah ! hurla Heiji.

- Vite ! Il faut éteindre ce feu ! fit Sieira.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine ! Vous vous fatiguerez pour rien ! ricana une voix, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Mais qui est là ? interrogea Sieira.

- Voyons ! Tu ne devines pas ?

- C'est May ! cria Conan.

- Non ! Mais c'est impossible !!

- Et pourtant chère amie, je suis là ! répondit May.

- Pourquoi tu fais ce faux feu ? demanda Conan.

- Il faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ! Kid a été nul de se faire piéger si facilement par des amateurs !

- Ne nous insulte pas ! cria Hakuba en arrivant à côté de Sieira. Tu ne dois pas voler la Sculpture ?

- Si mais j'avais envie de tous vous rencontrer ! Après tout, je n'en ai vu que la moitié pas vrai ?

- Alors quoi ? Tu nous a tous vu ! Maintenant, on commence ! dit Heiji.

- Tu as raison Hattori ! Commençons le nouveau jeu !

- Quoi !? Le nouveau jeu ? Mais quel nouveau jeu ? interrogea Conan.

- Mais voyons, c'est évident ! CE jeu !

Elle montra le cortège de policiers qui s'était formé autour du bâtiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu devrais demander ça à ton amie l'Héritière Hakuba.

Il se tourna vers Sieira, qui n'avait pas encore participé à la conversation, comme tétaniser par quelque chose.

- Sieira ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- …

- Sieira !!? l'appela Heiji.

- Je…Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Hum ! Désolant !! Tu te prétends une détective mais tu ne sais même pas résoudre cette citation !

- Une citation ? Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Ne t'en fait donc pas Hattori, tu le sauras très vite. En attendant…

Elle balança son corps dans les airs et soudain, disparut.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda violemment Hakuba.

- Au fait les nulos, la réponse se trouve dedans ! fit la voix de May, qui résonnait partout, tel un écho.

- Dedans ? Mais dedans quoi ? dit Hakuba.

- Dans l'entreprise ! fit Heiji.

- Plus précisément, dans la salle des ventes, continua Conan.

- La Sculpture ! firent ensemble les deux détectives.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Sculpture fut identifiée comme étant fausse. Nakamori se demandait comment May a-t-elle put réussir à la voler sans entrer à l'intérieur.

- Sieira ? fit Heiji.

- C'est toi ?

- Drôle de rencontre n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, ça tu peux l'dire !

- J'aimerai savoir, pourquoi tu es restée tétanisée tout à l'heure ?

- J'en sais rien ! C'était vraiment bizarre ! Je l'est vu et soudain, mon corps s'est stoppé net. Je ne comprenais pas.

- C'est pas grave. Sache que je serai la pour toi, si t'as besoin.

- Merci !

**Toit d'un Bâtiment, en face – 18h36**

- Bien ! C'est instructif cette fin de journée !

Kid était posté avec des jumelles à la main, regardant la scène entre Heiji et Sieira.

- Monsieur, vous ne trouvez pas que ce qui c'est passé…

- Si ! Mais il est trop tôt ! Et puis, l'attente est la meilleure conseillère.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde rentrèrent chez eux. La journée se termina sur un coucher de Soleil qui présageait l'inattendu à venir.

**Quelque part – 21h19**

Une ombre se faufila à travers plusieurs portes pour se retrouver en face de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je t'ai attendu !

- La surprise était de taille dit moi ! fit l'ombre.

- Je sais oui ! Mais comment capter ton attention sinon.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- A ton avis ?

- …

- Je crois que ceci t'appartiens ! La personne en face lui montrer quelque chose, qui tira un sourire à l'ombre.

* * *

**Preview de l'épisode 108 – Equipe d'Ennemis**

- QUOI !!!!!!???? PAS POSSIBLE !!!!!!!!

- Et pourtant si ! Vous devez faire équipe ensemble pour résoudre cette affaire, que se soit en amis ou ennemis.

_Indice du prochain épisode : Des ennemis amis ?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note :**

_**Meian **_: Beaucoup de réponses pour tes questions ! Enfin je crois lol ! La conversation au début entre Kid et Sieira, je voulais la mettre pour insérer quelque chose qui sera important pour la suite. Bien sur que Kid s'en doutait mais ce n'est pas ça l'important ! Pour ce qui est du Bijou, il jouera un rôle une autre fois.

La saison 2, comme tu peux le lire sur mon profil, sera à la suite de la 1 qui se termine au 10e épisode. J'ai déjà prévu le plan de la 2ième, et je t'assure qu'elle te plaira beaucoup si tu es intéressée par May/Kid, puisqu'elle sera centrée sur eux deux.

Je te remercie de suivre ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir de te retrouver après chaque publication.

* * *

A très vite ! Désolé pour cette attente de plus de 2 semaines, mais j'avais énormément de boulot pour les cours. Je vais vraiment essayer d'aller plus vite, car je crois que je serai moins chargée cette semaine (étant donné que c'est les vacances après). Je pense que l'épisode prochain va vous plaire si vous aimez deux détectives en particulier (qui « _s'adorent_ »).


	8. Episode 108 Equipe D'Ennemis

Salut !!! Ça y est !! C'est l'épisode 08 ! J'avais dit que sa serait pour la semaine dernière mais j'ai eus 4 évals' la dernière semaine. On est en vacances ! Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël !!!!

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers n'appartient qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Résumé épisode 108 – Equipe d'Ennemis : Sieira et Hakuba se détestent cordialement. Ça, tout le monde le sait. Mais comment réagirait les deux détectives s'ils devaient faire équipe ensemble ?

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

Episode 08

**Equipe d'Ennemis**

**Teitan High School – 08h21 – Lundi 1er Décembre 2008**

Depuis la veille, grâce aux évènements liés à cette journée, Tokyo était en ébullition. Tout le monde se posait la même question : Mais à quoi joue May ?

Même les fonctionnaires, qui d'habitude félicitaient plus les actes de nos célèbres voleurs que ceux de la police japonaise, ne comprenaient pas ce qui c'était passé.

Cela n'épargna pas nos lycéens, et surtout, ceux qui étaient présents lors des faits.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que May est fait ça ! C'est…. Aucun mot peut définir ça ! s'écria une voix.

- Si, il y en a un : Avoir un Grain !! fit sarcastiquement une autre personne.

- Allons les filles ! Ça suffit ! C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel de ce que l'on connait d'elle mais elle doit surement avoir une idée bien précise ! résonna quelqu'un d'autre, qui se trouvait être Ran, au milieu de deux filles et de Sonoko.

- Tu parles !!! Même Kid-sama n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil…

- …Tu te trompes lourdement à ce sujet très Chère !! coupa une jeune fille, qui arrivait près du groupe existant. Sonoko, pourquoi supportes-tu Kid ?

- Parce que…Parce qu'il est génial Sieira ! Il fait des choses extraordinaires.

- Voilà ! Tu l'apprécies car tu es de son côté en aimant sa façon d'être. Tu serais égal à ton jugement s'il aurait fait le même manège que May hier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Surement mais…

- May ne s'est-elle pas attirée tes bonnes grâces en reprenant son style ? questionna toujours Sieira.

- Bien sur que si ! Et je la supporte toujours autant mais avoue que ce qui s'est passé hier t'intrigue également, toi plus que les autres !

- C'est vrai ! C'était très étrange ! Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi le sens de sa citation mais une chose est sure : ce n'est pas fini !

Sur ce, les cours continuèrent pour s'achever à 13h00.

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 13h12**

Après la discussion qui s'était déroulait plutôt dans la matinée, Ran fit part de ses pensées à son père.

- Papa, que penses-tu du numéro de May hier ?

- Elle était différente de d'habitude. Mais, elle jouait un jeu. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle trafique mais ce n'est pas pour rien !

- Oncle Kogoro, tu crois qu'elle a fait tout ça dans un but précis ? interrogea Conan, qui était rentré et écoutait la discussion.

- Surement Gamin ! Tout est possible quand on est aussi douée qu'elle l'est !

**Maison des Aurinn – 21h09**

Sieira, qui pensait à ce que lui avait dit Sonoko dans la journée, était en train de regrouper toutes les infos sur May et ce que disaient les médias sur le lien entre elle et Kid.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna alors dans la Maison, mais la jeune fille était trop dans ses recherches. Elle s'en désintéressa soudainement quand on lui dit que l'appel était pour elle.

- Allo !?

…

** - JE DOIS QUOI !!!!????**

**Teitan High School – 11h35 – Mardi 2 Décembre 2008**

La matinée de cours fut pour Sieira très inexistante. Ses amies la regardaient et pouvaient apercevoir son regard emplit de sentiments différents.

- Eh Sieira, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ran.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un « tout va bien » sec, dans une sorte de grognement.

Ran et Sonoko se regardèrent et s'interrogèrent du regard, comme pour se dire qu'elle leur dirait ce qui cloche plus tard.

**Cafétéria du Lycée – 12h01**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le dernier cours du matin fut terminé et les filles s'en allèrent déjeuner. Après être arrivées au self, elles remarquèrent qu'un groupe s'était formé autour de personnes qui, semble-t-il, étaient étrangères au lycée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sonoko.

- Aucune idée mais on dirait une sorte de…fan-club, répondit Ran.

- On s'en fiche ! fit Sieira en brassant l'air. On va manger.

- Mademoiselle Aurinn, appela la voix d'un majordome, vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Euh… Oui ! Pensez-vous que…

- …On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de faire – valoir ! ironisa une voix qui provenait de la troupe qui s'était formée au centre de la salle.

Le petit monde se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, sauf Sieira, qui l'avait quasi-immédiatement reconnue.

- Je pourrai te dire oui mais je ne peux pas, je me bloque à te parler avec civisme, répondit sarcastiquement Sieira.

- Quel honneur ! L'Héritière des Aurinn, tant aimée – enfin, plutôt qui aime se faire et se fait encore et toujours lécher les bottes – parle au bas peuple ! ricana la voix.

- Si c'est toi que tu appelles « _Bas-Peuple »_, alors oui, c'est un honneur pour toi ! Hakuba !!! ...

- SIEIRA !!! s'écria Ran. Regarde !!

Hakuba n'était pas seul. Il y avait du monde autour de lui.

- T'es venu avec toute ta clique !? rétorqua Sieira.

- Ricane si tu le veux mais...

- Hé Hakuba !! héla une voix.

- Reviens ici !! hurla une autre voix.

- C'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Hakuba.

- Ton entourage est super civilisé ! ricana Sieira.

- Quand tu sauras qui c'est, tu riras moins !

- On verra !

- TIENS-TOI TRANQUILLE !!!!!!!! hurla la deuxième voix, qui appartenait à une personne tenant un balai à la main et qui poursuivait la première personne avec.

- Hé Hakuba !!!! Tu vas rester planté là ou tu bouges ? Parce que là, tu fais bouchon !!! rit la personne poursuivit.

- C'est ça !! cria le métis. Contentes-toi surtout de toi et pas de moi !!!

- ARRÊTES-TOI !!!! KAITO !!!!! s'égosia une fois de plus la personne avec le balai.

- Aoko, si tu continues à me pourchasser avec ton balai, tu vas devenir une sorcière hahahah !! ricana Kaito.

- Vous pouvez arrêter !! Et puis qui vous a dit de venir !? cria Hakuba.

- Ben, puisque tu rates les cours pour venir ici, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de te suivre pour m'amuser ! Et bien sur, Aoko me suis pour me coller son balai au train !! expliqua Kaito avec amusement, mais en courant.

- Au moins tu fais de l'exercice Kuroba ! ironisa le détective anglais.

- ÇA SUFFIT !!!! hurla Sieira, qui était à bout. Mais que faites-vous ici et surtout toi Hakuba !?

- Tu sais ce qui se trame n'est-ce pas, Sieira ? On ta prévenu hier comme moi !? commença par dire Hakuba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu ne devines pas !!?

- J'espérais que c'était un horrible cauchemar mais…

- …Je te rassure, moi aussi ! Mais qu'en penses-tu ?

- Dis Sieira, chuchota Sonoko, qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?

- Je peux pas te répondre Soni parce que moi-même j'ignore à peu près tout ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Aoko, qui s'était calmée et était à côté de Kaito, qui était lui à côté d'Hakuba.

- Sieira, on pourrait peut-être en parler à une table en déjeunant parce que là, on attire l'attention ! proposa Ran.

- Oui tu as raison ! Heureusement que les cours ne reprennent qu'à 13h30 car je crois que ça prendra du temps !

Ran, au grand dam de Sieira, indiqua aux nouveaux venus de prendre place à leurs côtés et de prendre un plateau-repas. Après s'être servis, ils s'installèrent à une grande table, éloignée des autres, près d'une fenêtre.

- Bon, qui commence ? interrogea Ran.

- Je pense que c'est le fauconnier qui doit s'expliquer ! fit une Sieira sarcastique.

- Magnifique ! Quel nom, tu les trouves prêt de tes larbins ou tu te creuses le peu de neurones que tu as rien que pour ça ? ironisa Hakuba.

- Non je n'en ai pas besoin !! Ça vient tout seul tellement tu es stupide !!

- Arrêtez tous les deux !! On n'arrivera à rien si vous vous insultez à chaque seconde que vous vous voyez !!! stoppa Ran.

- C'est parti pour rigoler !!! ricana Kaito.

- Kuroba, t'as rien d'autre à faire comme tes tours de passe-passe ? s'offusqua Hakuba.

- Non ! Mes tours de magie ne sont pas dispo quand je suis intéressé par autre chose comme par exemple le pourquoi de notre venue.

- MA venue ! Vous c'est de la suivie !

- On s'en fout complètement !! Kaito n'a rien à se reprocher alors si tu disais ce que toi tu fous ici ! cria Sieira.

- On se calme petite peste ! Bon, je vais tout te dire ! Tu te souviens de ce coup de téléphone que tu as reçu hier soir ?

- Oui, j'étais en train de réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit Sonoko ce matin-là sur les gestes de May et sur Kid. Le téléphone a sonné, j'ai répondu et…

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Allo !?_

_ - Ah Mademoiselle Aurinn, Sieira Aurinn ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous entendre !_

_ - A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_ - Je vais tout vous dire !! Mais surtout laissez-moi parler jusqu'au bout._

_ - De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?_

_ - D'un sujet et même plusieurs qui vous concerne vous et quelqu'un d'autre !_

_ - De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_ - Vous souvenez-vous d'une soirée où vous étiez avec vos amis pour une enquête assez « spéciale » ? Une soirée « magiquement volage » ?_

_ - Vous voulez parler de la première fois que j'ai assisté à un vol de May et où Kid L'Insaisissable était de la partie ?_

_ - Exactement ! Mais vous n'avez pas put y participer car vous vous êtes disputée avec une « connaissance » n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - C'est juste oui !! La « connaissance » n'est pas du tout dans mon cœur !! Je la hais à vrai dire !! Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ?_

_ - La personne dont on parle est également concernée par ce que je vais vous annoncer !_

_ - Comment !!? Mais de quoi parlez-vous !!?_

_ - J'ai en quelque sorte une requête à vous soumettre._

_ - Une requête ?_

_ - C'est cela ! Comme j'ai souvent entendu parlez de vous – par votre statut sans aucun doute – mais également par votre génialissime génie dont j'ai eu connaissance par les médias et également par L'Inspecteur Megure._

_ - L'inspecteur Megure !!? Vous le connaissez ?_

_ - Oui, c'est en quelque sorte une vieille connaissance ! Mais votre réputation est digne d'une « Reine » !!_

_ - Merci mais je ne vous suis pas vraiment._

_ - Lors de votre enquête sur la mort d'un PDG d'Entreprise, la Détective que vous êtes c'est soulevé de l'ombre et est devenue une star ! La relève de votre ami « disparu de la circulation »._

_ - Mon ami n'a pas disparu de la circulation comme vous dites !!_

_ - Ne vous énervez pas !! Je ne fais que relater ce que je vois et entend !_

_ - Venez-en au fait !!_

_ - Oui bien sur ! Voilà j'ai une affaire à vous donner mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos et il y a une condition !_

_ - Quelle-est-elle ?_

_ - Vous devez partager l'enquête avec votre ennemi !!_

_** - JE DOIS QUOI !!!!????**_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

- Voilà donc la conversation que j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir hier soir. Il m'a décrit l'affaire et la conversation s'est terminée.

- C'est à peu près ce que j'ai eu droit moi aussi à quelque différence. Dit Hakuba.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Sieira.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance !

Sonoko et Ran regardèrent Sieira et se doutèrent de sa pensée. Kaito fit de même. Il sentit l'atmosphère se tendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que ça veut dire, Kuroba, c'est que la peste d'Héritière ici présente et moi-même devront mener une enquête ensemble !

- SÉRIEUX !! fit Sonoko. Mais Sieira tu…

- Oui Soni, je sais ! Mais étant donné que c'est pour une enquête, je n'ai pas le choix !

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Kaito.

- Parce que c'est mon boulot ! Une enquête c'est d'abord la justice et la vérité ! La camaraderie passe après !

- Mais je croyais que l'entente était primordiale pour les besoins de la résolution !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai Kaito ! Mais ce n'est pas faux non plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea à nouveau Kaito.

- C'est vrai que le courant doit passer entre deux coéquipier pour l'affaire mais l'entente ne se doit pas si harmonieuse ! Ce sont les connaissances qui gagnent sur l'entente.

- Bon passons le refrain de équipe rimant avec amitié et concentrons-nous sur… notre enquête. Coupa Hakuba.

- Tiens, tu ne dis pas TON enquête ? titilla Sieira.

Un regard noir de Hakuba fusilla Sieira. Pour réponse, il eut un regard provocateur.

- Dis Sieira, en quoi consiste l'affaire exactement ? demanda Ran, pour calmer la tension régnant autour de la table.

- Il s'agit d'enlèvement.

- Et peut-être même d'un meurtre ! continua Hakuba.

- C'est chargé ! dit Sonoko.

- Et Dangereux !! finit Ran.

- Vous avez vraiment accepté ? demanda Aoko.

- Bien évidemment !! répondirent ensemble les deux ennemis.

- Pour une fois ils sont d'accords. Dit Kaito.

- Kuroba !! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! hurla Hakuba.

- Ben étant donné que je suis là, ça me regarde !!

- Arrêtez !! Cela ne mène à rien ! cria Ran.

- Elle a raison ! Nous devons collaborer si on veut réussir ! la suivit Sieira.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté ! ironisa Hakuba.

- Mais elles ont raison ! termina Sonoko.

La raison revint à tous. La discussion prit une tournure assez professionnelle dans la mesure du possible.

13h30 sonna et il fut temps pour les trois lycéennes de Teitan d'aller en cours.

- Bien alors bon cours les filles et à bientôt Sieira ! salua Kaito avec son sourire charmeur.

- ARRÊTE KAITO !!! TU ES PATHÉTIQUE !!!! lui hurla Aoko à la figure.

- Laisse-le Aoko. Tu sais bien que c'est encore un gamin ! lui dit Hakuba.

A ce dernier mot, Kaito eu un léger sursaut et regarda Hakuba, celui-ci scrutant Sieira.

Les filles s'en allèrent. Les trois autres lycéens les observèrent puis Aoko et Kaito commencèrent à partir. Ce dernier rejoignit d'abord Hakuba, car celui-ci ne bougait pas.

- Hey ! Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non. Je préfère rester pour l'attendre. Répondit Hakuba, calme et posé.

- Sérieux !!? fit Kaito, incrédule.

- Oui ! après tout, si on est obligé de travailler ensemble sur une affaire, autant qu'on collabore efficacement pour en finir rapidement. Alors je l'attends pour que dès qu'elle est finie, on aille enquêter.

- Bon, c'est à toi de voir. A plus, détective à question inutile ! lui dit Kaito, en le saluant bien bas, faisant mine de faire la révérence en enlevant un chapeau.

**Extérieur de Teitan H.S., Devant le Portail – 15h00**

Sieira, accompagnée de ses amies, sortie finalement du Lycée pour se diriger vers la sortie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son ennemi, l'attendant devant sa limousine.

- Eh bien ! Qui vois-je ? Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? fit avec dédain Sieira.

- Cela ne m'enchante pas non-plus mais on a un travail tu te souviens ? Un travail commun ! lui répondit l'anglais.

- Oui je sais ! A mon grand désarroi !! Mais veux-tu bien t'éloigner de ma limousine !

- Sa Majesté donne un ordre ou plutôt, l'aboie !!

- Je crois qu'on va venir parce que je ne te crois pas capable de te concentrer dans cet état. Dit Ran, à l'attention de Sieira.

- Non ça va aller !! Je n'ai pas envie d'être chaperonnée. Mais merci !! La remercia-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser Hakuba, ne l'ayant jamais vu sourire en sa présence.

- Bon alors ! On y va ou pas ? interrompit le jeune homme.

- S'il le faut, on y va ! Mais on ne s'éternise pas là-dessus ! On enquête et résout vite, très vite.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la limousine de la détective.

- A plus tard les amies !! lança Sieira. Bon ! Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, comme je te le disais à midi, j'ai eus des infos de plus. Il semble bien que le dernier endroit ayant était volé soit dans l'un des étages du Aido City Hôtel !

- Comme par hasard !! Il nous replonge dans le passé ce client !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Le toit de cet hôtel avait servi comme base au Cat Burglar il y a plusieurs mois de cela !

- Intéressant ! Mais je doute que cela est un rapport avec notre enquête. Conclut Hakuba.

**Aido City Hötel – 15h21**

Arrivés au pied de l'hôtel, les deux détectives commencèrent à sillonner les alentours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a volé au fait ? demanda Sieira.

- Il ne te la pas dit ?

- Sous forme de devinette, tu parles d'un indice !

- Alors toi aussi ? Je pensais que ce n'était que pour moi étant un des enquêteurs sur l'affaire « _Kid_ » et « _May _»…

- Moi aussi j'y suis affectée ! Bon, réfléchissons !! La devinette était « _Ce qui m'appartenait, fut volé. Et dans ce qui semble être perdu à jamais,_

_ - Resurgit du passé. Pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé, _

_ - Il faut retrouver l'objet convoité »_ termina ensemble le duo.

- C'est du charabia tout ça ! s'exclama Hakuba.

- Attend ! Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec un objet ancien ? l'interrogea Sieira.

- Surement ! «_ Et dans ce qui semble être perdu à jamais, resurgit du passé. Pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé » _Mais il y a des tonnes d'objets anciens mais pas ici ! Je comprends pas où il veut en venir !

- Moi non plus. Mais il nous a peut-être indiqué l'hôtel pour nous mener sur une fausse piste. Après tout, on ne sait rien de lui, mais par contre, lui il sait tout ou presque de nous. Il nous met sans doute au défi, à l'épreuve pour tester au maximum notre potentiel. Résonna Sieira.

- Ça peut être exploitable !! Mais tu oublies où nous nous trouvons ! Comme tu l'as souligné tout à l'heure, c'est là où Kid a joué un tour à la police.

- Alors tu penses finalement que ça un rapport ?

- Certainement quelconque, mais il faut voir. A ton avis Sieira ?

Ils montèrent jusqu'au toit et commencèrent à l'inspecter.

- Rien du tout ! C'est un toit comme les autres ! cria Hakuba.

- Il faut se méfier des apparences ! Regarde !

Une carte était là, entre l'ouverture de la porte du toit et une caisse en bois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le métis.

- Une carte !

- Mais je le vois bien ! Le truc c'est qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

- T'es sur que t'as des neurones de détective ou des neurones tout court ? fit sarcastiquement Sieira.

- Très drôle Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout !! Allez lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans.

- Ça vient !! « _Très Chers Détectives, j'espère que c'est vous qui êtes en train de lire ce message car je mise tout sur vous ! Félicitations pour votre génie qui vous a conduit sur ce toit en particulier. Je sais que Mademoiselle Aurinn aura surement montré la voix à Monsieur Hakuba et que tous les deux vous vous guidaient sur cette affaire. Vous avez pus constater que tout est en rapport avec plusieurs choses et vous semblez être à la hauteur. Bonne Continuation, Mr. R »_

- « Mr. R » ? Il a honte de son nom ? dit Hakuba.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire d'intéressant sur ce message ? fit férocement Sieira. T'es complètement idiot ! Et encore, le mot est faible.

- Ça va ! arrête de m'insulter !!!

- Je te signale que même en signant la lettre avec son nom en entier, cela ne nous aurez pas servi à grand-chose sur cette affaire !!!

- Je sais oui ! Arrêtons deux secondes de nous engueuler et essayons de comprendre tout ça. Proposa Hakuba.

- D'accord. Pour une fois, tu as raison ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est déroutant !! Tu avais raison au sujet du rapport entre notre enquête et l'apparition du Kid ici. Notre client semblez compter sur toi pour nous guider jusqu'ici ! Il nous dit même que tout est en rapport direct avec des éléments de notre vie et qu'il, d'une manière dont on ignore, mise sur nous mais pourquoi, ça c'est un mystère.

- Ouais ! Que faisons-nous ? Nous n'avons plus le moindre indice ! fit Sieira.

- Attend !! relis la dernière phrase du message ! lui dit Hakuba.

- Euh… « _Vous avez pus constater que tout est en rapport avec plusieurs choses et vous semblez être à la hauteur ». _Bon d'accord, c'est une très jolie phrase mais ça ne nous dit ri… Tu veux dire par-là qu'il voulait

- Nous aider, oui exactement !! Il avait disposé la carte exprès à cet endroit précis car il y a autre chose à côté !

- La caisse en bois !! constata Sieira. La disposition avait été calculée minutieusement.

- Pour se mettre à une bonne hauteur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, les personnes de taille petite utilisent un rehausseur, et cette caisse en bois est parfaite dans ce rôle !! déclara Hakuba.

- D'accord mais cela ne nous éclaire pas d'avantage.

- C'est vrai, mais il y a un moyen simple et rapide pour le savoir.

Hakuba prit la carte des mains de Sieira et s'avança en direction de la caisse en bois. Il y monta dessus, en prenant soin de le faire correctement. Puis, se tournant encore et encore, il s'arrêta devant Sieira et lui demanda :

- Dis-moi, lors de l'apparition du Kid ici, comment était-il ?

- Quelle question étrange. Je n'y étais pas mais d'après ce que j'ai pus savoir, il est arrivé par les airs en atterrissant sur le toit là-haut en étant comme à son habitude, vêtu pareil et avec le même caractère ! Mais, il a berné la police en utilisant toutes sortes de voix sans utiliser de subterfuge. Et quand Nakamori arriva ici, Kid s'est tourné comme ça ! lui dit Sieira, en exécutant la même posture que le Kid avait cette nuit-ci. Et de ce que les médias ont relatés, il y avait également… _Conan. _Il était présent pour le démasquer.

- Je vois ! déclara le détective. Je comprends maintenant tout le détail de l'emplacement. Regarde ! En suivant tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, il y a ressemblance. La carte étant posé près de la caisse, j'ai eus l'idée de voir ce que ça ferait si je montais dessus avec le message. Et en étant dans la position du Kid, on peut voir apparaitre…

- Un Indice !! remarqua Sieira. Oh mon Dieu ! Alors, tout est relatif. Bien joué.

- Merci beaucoup. Une rose. L'indice est une rose. Mais à présent, il faut découvrir où cela nous mène.

- Oh regarde ! Le Soleil commence à se coucher !! Que c'est beau !!! s'extasia Sieira, devant la beauté de l'évènement.

- Ouais, tu as raison ! affirma Hakuba, tout en regardant Sieira, différente de la fille qui se manifeste dès qu'ils se rencontrent. On devrait rentrer. On reprendra l'enquête demain, on a déjà bien avancé. Conclu-t-il, après avoir contemplé un bon moment le Coucher du Soleil.

- C'est d'accord ! J'ai hâte de continuer l'enquête. Elle m'intrigue beaucoup, surtout quand c'est en rapport avec Kid.

** Maison des Aurinn - 07h41 - Mercredi 3 Décembre 2008**

La veille, après avoir regardé le Soleil se coucher, Sieira avait ramené Hakuba chez lui avec sa limousine. Avant de se quitter, ils fixèrent leur rendez-vous du lendemain - pour l'enquête - assez tôt dès le matin, pour pouvoir avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour cette affaire.

Sieira était donc dans sa chambre en train de se préparer car dans moins de dix minutes, elle devait aller rejoindre Hakuba. Elle ressentait cependant quelque chose de spécial.

_"Je me demande pourquoi suis-je si impatiente d'aller le rejoindre. C'est certainement pour continuer l'enquête. Après tout, hier je lui ai bien dit que ce qui concernait Kid m'intrigue et même me passionne drôlement. Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'est pour ça !" _pensa-t-elle.

**Extérieur de la Maison – 07h49**

Sieira descendit les escaliers menant au Parc - nom que l'on donnait au Jardin de la Maison, ressemblant plus à un immense parc qu'à un jardin – et le traversa pour se trouver en compagnie de Hakuba.

- C'est un joli Jardin que tu as là. Plus un Parc qu'autre chose mais très joli ! la complimenta-t-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi !! Pour un bonjour matinal, c'est pas trop ça, mais on fera avec ! Bon, alors allons-y. le salua-t-elle à son tour tout en désignant le portail qui faisait office d'entrée de la demeure, une limousine les attendant à l'entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture et celle-ci démarra. Les deux détectives commencèrent à discuter de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre.

- Non, l'indice est une Rose. Il semble donc le prochain lieu soit un endroit où l'emblème est une Rose ou en tout cas, est un rapport avec la Rose, dit Hakuba.

- Mais il faut également que se soit en rapport avec Kid ou autre chose comme ça.

A mesure que la voiture avançait, on pouvait apercevoir une douce lumière émanant du ciel. Sieira regarda cette lueur.

- Mais bien sur, le rapport avec Kid… Direction Le Château « La Rosée » ! s'écria Sieira en direction de son chauffeur.

**Château « La Rosée » - 08h38**

- Que fait-on ici Sieira ? interrogea Hakuba.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, il faut un lieu en rapport avec une Rose. Et je te l'ai dis, il faut un rapport avec Kid. Tout est relatif depuis le début de notre enquête, peut-être avant même d'avoir accepté l'affaire. C'est ici que Kid a lancé un défi à May. J'avais tendu un piège à nos voleurs et j'étais accompagnée par Conan, Ran et Sonoko. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, Conan a fait face au Kid et ensuite à May. Si tout ou presque tourne autour du Kid, alors c'est forcément ici qu'on trouvera une réponse. Informa Sieira.

- J'te suis ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'idée autre que la tienne alors…

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Château, montèrent les escaliers sur demande de Sieira.

- Pourquoi montons-nous ? demanda encore Hakuba.

- C'est sur le toit que nos deux voleurs se sont confrontés à Conan. Et c'est dans l'une de ces salles que May a dérobé les fameux bijoux de la Reine Anne D'Autriche sur ordre de Kid. Répondit Sieira.

- Et pourquoi nous emmènes-tu dans cette salle ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai un pressentiment que se sera un bon éclaircissement.

Une fois entrés dans la salle qui contenait autrefois les bijoux volés, ils examinèrent ce que possédait la pièce.

- Plus grand-chose d'intéressant. Maugréa Hakuba.

- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! lui cria Sieira. Il y a tout de même des pierres – peut-être pas si précieuses que les autres mais quand même. Apparemment, il y avait également quelque chose ressemblant à des gravures.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Il y a des traces sur les coussins à l'intérieur des vitres. On dirait qu'il y était déposé des…stèles de pierres.

- Et quoi d'autres encore « _Chère Irène Adler »_ ?

- Pour l'instant, rien d'autre. Lui répondit Sieira, tout en le regardant d'un œil amusé.

Soudain, Sieira remarqua quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dut être là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Hakuba, remarquant la direction des yeux de sa partenaire.

- J'en sais rien ! Y a quelque chose de pas clair ici.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est…

A cet instant, les deux détectives firent dans un seul mouvement une rotation pour laisser entrevoir un rideau très ancien, tomber de tout son poids.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? hurla Hakuba.

- Tout ça c'est… Hum… Comment ne pas y avoir pensé ! s'extasia Sieira.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- C'était clair comme du cristal !! A ton avis, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Ben, parce que c'est toi qui nous y a amené et aussi parce que ça un rapport avec Kid, qui a un rapport avec nous qui a un rapport avec notre enquête… Oh.

- Et oui, «_ Oh »_. Tu viens de résoudre une partie de notre affaire. Enfin…

- Je ne comprends pas !! Pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ? Pourquoi avoir étaient guidés par notre lien avec Kid ? Et pourquoi nous ? Tout ça a une réponse bien précise et une seule. N'est-ce pas… Mr. R ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? fit vivement Hakuba.

- Mr. R ? dit avec conviction Sieira.

Un silence qui semblait interminable fut rompu tout d'un coup par le bruit de pas et l'arrivée d'une silhouette. Une silhouette grande, imposante, qui avançait vers les deux détectives d'un pas sûr et déterminé.

Cette silhouette commença à se découvrir aux yeux des deux partenaires. Hakuba fut assez réservé face à la personne en présence tandis que Sieira, elle, arborait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

- … Je crois que je dois vous féliciter ! dit le nouvel arrivant, avec une voix qui imposait le respect.

- Pour l'instant, je n'en sais encore rien ! lui répondit Sieira.

- Je dois dire que vous m'avez vraiment impressionné, Mademoiselle.

- Cela a été une vraie partie de jeu, Mr. R… ou plutôt, Mr de la Rosée ! dit la jeune fille avec un ton calme à faire peur.

- De la Rosée !!!? s'écria Hakuba, sous le choc mais sans vraiment le laisser paraitre.

- C'est exact Hakuba, cet homme s'appelle Gregory de la Rosée et il est le propriétaire de ce Château. Le renseigna Sieira.

- Parfait Mademoiselle Aurinn ! Vous êtes bien renseignée !

- Comment est-ce possible que tu le sache ? demanda incrédule Hakuba.

- C'est très simple à savoir !! Depuis le début de notre enquête, à partir du moment où on a étaient informés de ce que l'on voulait de nous, tout ça tournait autour D'UN SEUL ET MÊME SUJET : Kid L'Insaisissable. On c'est même fait la remarque à de nombreuses reprises. Pour t'expliquer, disons que l'on a fait appelle à nous par notre «_ lien »_ avec lui. Toi, parce que tu le pourchasses depuis bien longtemps et moi, parce que j'ai été confrontée à plusieurs reprises à ses vols. Comme par exemple le Bijou Très Rare de Ma Famille.

- Tu veux dire que c'est parce que l'on poursuit sans cesse ce voleur que l'on a eut cette affaire ? fit avec vivacité Hakuba.

- C'est exact ! Mais il y a une autre raison. Ai-je tort, Mr. De la Rosée ? dit calmement Sieira.

- Non, Mademoiselle, vous avez raison. Si j'ai fais appelle à vous et caché mon identité c'est parce que cela dépendait de ce que vous alliez trouver.

- Et qu'avons-nous trouvez qui puisse expliquer ce dévoilement ? s'empressa de demander l'anglais.

- Le fait que vous soyez là. Répondit lentement le propriétaire. En vous ayant choisi, je savais que ça irait vite. Comme votre partenaire l'a dit, je vous ai choisis par votre hargne de capturer Kaito Kid. Mademoiselle Aurinn, elle, a été choisit par son engouement pour tout ce qui touche à lui mais également parce qu'elle pouvait vous mener ici. Ses expériences en tant que détective et aussi par les pièges tendus pour le coincer ont été en sa faveur.

- Mais pourquoi ce jeu de piste ? s'enquit de demander Sieira.

- Parce que vous étiez présente ici lors du vol.

- Vous voulez dire le jour où Kid a lancé un défi à May et où celle-ci a volé les Bijoux d'Anne D'Autriche ? s'emporta Sieira.

- Oui. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ces Bijoux ne sont pas seuls. La Reine les aimait tellement qu'elle en a fait faire une complétive.

- _Une complétive_ ? firent en même temps les deux partenaires.

- La Complétive a été faite pour compléter les premiers Bijoux conçus. Il s'agit d'un Bijou qui serait en harmonie totale avec le reste des pierres. Mais lors d'un transport, il eut une embuscade et les Bijoux se seraient séparés. La première partie se nomme _« Cœur Vif _» en hommage à ce qu'était la Reine du temps où ceux-ci ont été créés. La deuxième est « _Pleurs _» à cause des sentiments d'Anne pour avoir perdu ses Bijoux précieux. On ne sait quand, les deux parties ont été retrouvées mais ont étaient séparées pour plus de sécurité. Informa Mr. De la Rosée.

- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous au juste ? railla Hakuba.

- _« Cœur Vif »_ été exposé ici mais a été volé par May. _« Pleurs »_, lui, est exposé dans un musée à Osaka. Écoutez, vous devez vous rendre à Osaka pour protéger la deuxième partie car si Kid a défié May, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- NOUS DEVONS QUOI !!!!?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Preview épisode 09 – Retrouvailles à Osaka**

- Pourquoi devons-nous aller là-bas ?

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, alors ça ira.

- Toue cette histoire est louche !

_Indice du prochain épisode : Un tout.

* * *

  
_

Voilà pour cet épisode. La deuxième partie sera pour bientôt je vous le promets, en tout cas avant le 31. En espérant que ça vous ait plut. A très vite !!! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël.


	9. Episode 109 Retrouvailles à Osaka

Salut !!! Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eus un problème avec l'ordi. Mais voici l'épisode 09. Bonne Lecture !!!!

* * *

Disclamer: Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Aoyama (sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi).

* * *

Résumé épisode 109 – Retrouvailles à Osaka : Un Rendez- vous important se déroulant à Osaka, mènera la bande à retrouver Heiji et Kazuah. Mais quelque chose de négligeant fera face à ces émouvantes retrouvailles …

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

**Précédemment :**

- Mais que fais-tu dans mon lycée Hakuba !?

- Tu sais ce qui se trame n'est-ce pas, Sieira ? On ta prévenu hier comme moi !? commença par dire Hakuba.

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Allo !?_

_ - Ah Mademoiselle Aurinn. Voilà j'ai une affaire à vous donner mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos et il y a une condition !_

_ - Quelle-est-elle ?_

_ - Vous devez partager l'enquête avec votre ennemi détective !!_

Hakuba et Sieira sont dans la limousine de celle-ci.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il semble bien que le dernier endroit ayant était volé soit dans l'un des étages du Aido City Hôtel !

- Comme par hasard !! Il nous replonge dans le passé ce client !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Le toit de cet hôtel avait servi comme base au Cat Burglar il y a plusieurs mois de cela !

- Intéressant ! Mais je doute que cela est un rapport avec notre enquête. Conclut Hakuba.

Arrivés au pied de l'hôtel, les deux détectives commencèrent à sillonner les alentours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a volé au fait ? demanda Sieira.

- Il ne te la pas dit ?

- Sous forme de devinette, tu parles d'un indice !

- Comme tu l'as souligné tout à l'heure, c'est là où Kid a joué un tour à la police.

- Alors tu penses finalement que ça un rapport ?

Ils montèrent jusqu'au toit et commencèrent à l'inspecter. Une carte était là, entre l'ouverture de la porte du toit et une caisse en bois.

_« …Vous avez pus constater que tout est en rapport avec plusieurs choses et vous semblez être à la hauteur. Bonne Continuation, Mr. R »_

- Il avait disposé la carte exprès à cet endroit précis car il y a autre chose à côté !

- La caisse en bois !! constata Sieira. La disposition avait été calculée minutieusement.

- Pour se mettre à une bonne hauteur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, les personnes de taille petite utilisent un rehausseur, et cette caisse en bois est parfaite dans ce rôle !! déclara Hakuba.

- Un Indice !! remarqua Sieira.

- Une rose. L'indice est une rose.

- Mais bien sur, le rapport avec Kid… Direction Le Château « La Rosée » ! s'écria Sieira. C'est ici que Kid a lancé un défi à May Si tout ou presque tourne autour du Kid, alors c'est forcément ici qu'on trouvera une réponse. Informa Sieira. Et c'est dans l'une de ces salles que May a dérobé les fameux bijoux de la Reine Anne D'Autriche sur ordre de Kid. Tout ça a une réponse bien précise et une seule. N'est-ce pas… Mr. R ? Cet homme s'appelle Gregory de la Rosée et il est le propriétaire de ce Château.

- … Je crois que je dois vous féliciter ! dit le nouvel arrivant. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ces Bijoux ne sont pas seuls. La Reine les aimait tellement qu'elle en a fait faire une complétive. « Cœur Vif », la première partie de la Complétive, été exposée ici mais a été volé par May. « Pleurs », la deuxième partie, est exposé dans un musée à Osaka. Ecoutez, vous devez vous rendre à Osaka pour protéger la deuxième partie car si Kid a défié May, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- NOUS DEVONS QUOI !!!!?

Episode 09

**Retrouvailles à Osaka**

**Maison des Aurinn ~ Chambre de Sieira – 17h12 – Mercredi 3 Décembre 2008**

Depuis les évènements passés dans le Château « La Rosée », Hakuba et Sieira sont allés dans la Maison de la jeune fille. Elle avait également appelé ses amies pour qu'elles viennent et leur avait expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Explique-nous encore une fois toute cette histoire de dingue !!! s'écria Sonoko.

- Ca fait déjà deux fois que je la redis ! répéta Sieira.

- Même en la répétant à l'infini, cela ne nous aidera pas à terminer notre enquête ! s'enquit de dire Hakuba.

- Il a raison. Fit Conan.

- Mais tout ça c'est fou !! fit Ran.

- Malgré le manège que leur a fait faire ce client, le plus fou c'est d'aller à Osaka pour protéger la seconde partie de la Complétive. Continua Conan.

- Ouais mais pendant « le jeu » tout avait un rapport avec Kid et de la Rosée nous a bien dit qu'il fallait y aller pour protéger les Bijoux d'un quelconque vol de Kid. Suggéra Sieira.

- C'est vrai !! Ce qui veut dire dans un sens que Kid sera surement là, reprit Hakuba.

- Et cela signifie donc qu'il faut le capturer là-bas ! Ce sera un combat. Finit Conan.

- Qu'essaies-tu de dire Conan ? demanda Ran, assez interloquée.

- Il faut que nous nous y rendions tous !

**Agence du Détective Mouri – 18h03**

Depuis l'annonce de Conan, qui a fait l'effet d'une bombe, Ran n'e s'arrête plus de lui faire des remontrances.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dis ??!!!! lui hurla-t-elle.

- Oh aller Ran ! Tu sais bien que c'est la seule chance qu'on a de coincer Kid !

- Mais tu es trop jeune !! Et puis sans compter que tu as école et également que Kid est un voleur que personne n'a réussi à coincer !

- Peut-être. … Mais tu oublies Sieira ! s'exclama Conan.

- Sieira ?

- Ben oui Sieira ! Cette affaire est vraiment très importante pour elle. Et elle veut absolument réussir mais surtout parce que Kid veut voler la seconde partie alors c'est doublement important.

- C'est vrai mais en quoi elle aurait besoin de toi ?…

- … Parce que depuis que Kid a débuté ses vols, c'est toujours face à moi qu'il se retrouve confronté. Et je le tiens d'avantage en échec que le reste des enquêteurs. Bon il y a aussi Hakuba et son désir insatiable de capturer Kid mais Sieira compte plus que ça !

- … […] Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais je le fais juste pour Sieira, toi tu veux seulement faire face à Kid et c'est dangereux mais…

- Arigato Gosaimasu Ran-neechan !!!!!

- Il fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires.

**Teitan High School – 10h01 – Jeudi 04 Décembre 2008**

- C'est sérieux ! Conan et vous deux vous allez vraiment venir avec Hakuba et moi à Osaka !!? s'exclama Sieira.

- Oui ! Il a eut des arguments convaincants ! Mais ça ne m'enchante pas réellement !!

- Oh je t'en prie Ran, ne sois pas si rabat-joie !! C'est admirable qu'il veuille nous aider !

- Non Sieira, ce n'est pas _ADMIRABLE, _c'est tout simplementimpensable ! s'écria Ran.

- Bien sur Ran, comme toi c'est complètement impensable de continuer à attendre Shinichi Kudo alors que cet espèce d'imbécile te laisse toute seule !!! dit Sonoko.

- Bien envoyé Soni !! ria Sieira.

- Ca n'a strictement rien à voir !

- En tout cas, je suis contente que vous veniez ! Je ne me serais sans doute pas très bien débrouillée si j'avais été toute seule !

- Mais tu seras avec Hakuba !!

- Ouais c'est ça So, c'est fantastique d'être partenaire avec lui !

**Ecoda High School – 10h06**

- Alors comment ça se passe ton enquête Hakuba ?

- Ca peut aller ! Mais désolé Aoko, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, c'est confidentiel… Et…ne va pas voir Sieira pour lui demander parce qu'elle ne te dira rien du tout. En plus, on s'en va à Osaka pour le week-end.

- C'est vraiment sérieux !!!?

- Oui mais je t'arrête de suite, c'est juste pour notre enquête. Des éléments nouveaux nous on conduits à aller à Osaka.

- C'est fantastique !! Osaka ! Et en plus avec Sieira, t'as d'la chance !!!!

- Arrête de t'extasier !! J'vois pas en quoi c'est génial d'y aller et encore moins avec cette peste !!!

- Sieira est l'une de mes plus anciennes et meilleures amies !! Ne lui dis rien de mal !!

- Ca ne me viendra jamais à l'esprit de sympathiser avec elle !! Et efface ce regard parce que mon enquête me force à être avec elle sinon, je l'éviterai le plus possible !

- Ne jamais dire jamais !!

**Entre Teitan H.S. et la Maison de Sieira – 13h15**

Depuis les différentes discussions qu'il y a eues dans les lycées respectifs, la seule qui animait en ce moment les bouches était la destination du week-end.

- J'ai hâte d'y aller !! Surtout parce que je pourrai voir Heiji ainsi que Kazuah !!! Ils me manquent trop !!

- Tu t'extasies vraiment beaucoup Sieira ! Je sais que tu es impatiente mais quand même !!

- Ran est encore de mauvaise humeur par rapport au gamin, chuchota Sonoko l'oreille de Sieira.

- Et bien ce n'est pas une raison pour nous gâcher notre journée et ma joie de vivre !! s'écria la détective. Mais enfin Ran, tu devrais d'abord penser à tes amies qui seront là et non à un petit garçon qui nous accompagne parce que ce que nous faisons est génial pour lui ! Il adore ça et t'es la première à le savoir !

- Je sais mais…

Une voiture arrivante interrompit les filles.

- Bien le bonjour à vous ! Enfin, c'est vite dit. Fit Hakuba, qui était dans la voiture.

- Ca va pas de nous couper en pleine conversation !!! lui hurla Sieira.

- Les filles ça fait que piailler !!

- Mais de quel droit…

- C'est d'accord Sieira, je te fais confiance !! s'écria alors Ran, pour la calmer.

- D'accord pour quoi ?

- Pour faire parler les bouffons et ça marche ! railla Sieira.

Un regard noir d'Hakuba en direction de son ennemie clôtura la conversation, puis la voiture s'en alla.

- C'est génial Ran !! dit alors Sieira toute enjouée, comme si rien ne venait d'arriver.

**Maison des Aurinn – 08h04 – Vendredi 05 Décembre 2008**

_ - Ma Chérie, surtout fais bien attention à ne pas te faire embarquée par des manigances de style…._

- Oui Maman, merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour ma vie ! railla Sieira.

_ - Trésor, fais bien attention à toi, même si je sais que tu es très vigilante et autonome._

- Je t'adore Papa !! Alors je pars dès que les cours sont finis, je m'en vais tout de suite avec les filles !

_ - Et ce très cher Saguru !!_

- Ouais m'an ! Je dois m'obliger à le supporter !

_ - Je t'en prie, c'est un bon parti et…oh on doit raccrocher mais on se reverra…_

_ - Fais un bon voyage Ma Puce !_

- A bientôt !

Sieira s'en alla pour le lycée en maudissant les propos de sa mère.

**Teitan High School – 09h51**

- Tes parents sont quand même présents pour toi !!

- En fait Soni, c'est mon père qui résout mes problèmes et prend soin de mon bien-être. Ma mère, elle, les créés et me réprimande.

- T'exagère Sieira. Ta mère t'aime comme ton père. C'est comme ça les parents.

- Bien sur Ran, mes eux non. Quand je lui ai dit que je m'en aller avec vous, elle a insistée sur la présence d'Hakuba et en plus elle l'a appelé par son prénom ! En tout cas, je suis impatiente de m'en aller !!

**Ecoda High School – 09h54**

Pendant que les filles de Teitan discutaient sur leur destination, à Ecoda c'était tout autre chose.

- Hé bien cher Rival, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? fit Hakuba, en direction de Kaito, en le rejoignant sur le toit du Lycée.

- Parce que tu viens me voir et si tu fais ça, c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! résonna le magicien.

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, c'est à propos de ce que je vais faire ce week-end.

- Tu veux parler de ce dont Aoko piaille à longueur de temps depuis ta révélation d'hier ?

- Tout à fait ! Cette…petite peste d'Héritière m'énerve à chaque fois de plus en plus et ce, dès que je la vois !

- C'est vraiment si grave que ça ? demanda Kaito en ricanant.

- Arrête de ricaner, ça n'a rien de drôle !! vociféra Hakuba avec rage.

- Tu sais, je ne connais pas très bien Sieira mais elle a l'air d'être une chic fille et même géniale !

- Chic, sans doute par son argent mais géniale, laisse-moi rire !!

- Si tu la déteste tant que ça, pourquoi la fréquentes-tu ?

- Parce que j'y suis obligé ! Un client nous a confié une affaire à tous les deux ! Et c'était obligatoire de faire équipe ensemble !!

- Donc pour avoir l'enquête, il faut être partenaire ? La pauvre petite héritière qui doit être avec toi !!

- Quoi !! Tu l'as plains elle alors que c'est moi qui me fais snober ?!!! s'injuria l'anglais.

- Elle doit te supporter et je te signale que tu lui as volé la résolution d'une de ses enquêtes donc c'est normal que je te dise ça !! dit Kaito dans un rictus.

- Alors tu crois à ça ? Hum…bien sur que tu y crois ! Après tout, tu apprécies cette fille même si j'sais pas pourquoi !

- Pour ton information, je n'ai vu Sieira que deux fois et ensuite, vous êtes détectives tout les deux et son meilleur ami est le meilleur des détectives d'après ce qu'on dit alors vous êtes censé vous respecter entre vous !

- Déjà, son meilleur ami n'est pas le meilleur des détectives et après même si on est dans la même profession, on n'est pas obligé de s'aimer !!

- Oh…j'y crois pas !! Mais t'es…jaloux ? Ca c'est un scoop de taille !!! ria Kaito.

- Pas du tout !!! Je ne suis AB-SO-LU-MENT PAS JA-LOUX !!!! T'es vraiment un gamin !!!remarque c'est le nom que te donne les journalistes.

- T'es encore fixé sur l'idée que je suis Kid c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas une idée, c'est une affirmation ! Et puis je suis sur que Kid fera une apparition à Osaka et surement plus. Avoua le métis.

- Je ne suis pas lui mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pourquoi il ferait ça ! Il ne te suit pas comme toi tu le fais !!

- Tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça ! C'est à cause des bijoux ! Je te laisse méditer là-dessus !! A ce week-end, Kid !! le salua-t-il.

- C'est cela !

Hakuba s'en alla en laissant Kaito réfléchir à son plan.

**Devant d'Ecoda H.S. – 14h58**

Il était l'heure pour nos amis (enfin a quelqu'un près ^^) de partie direction l'ouest, vers Osaka.

- Eh bien, tu fais attendre. T'es tu fais faire une beauté ? ricana Sieira en s'adressant à Hakuba qui sortait du Lycée.

- Non c'est juste pour te faire rager !!

- Vous allez pas commencer ! s'exclama Ran.

- J'aurais tellement aimé vous accompagner ! Mais mon père ne veut pas que je quitte la ville pour je ne sais quoi ! Dommage ! se désespéra Aoko.

- Ouais ! Mais t'en fait pas, on s'appelle pour te tenir au courant ! lui lança Sieira.

- Bon ben à la prochaine les amis ! Oh et ne t'en fais pas Hakuba, tout restera en ordre !! Bon enquête Sieira, et surtout ta victoire !!! fit Kaito. Amusez-vous bien, enfin…

- Merci Kaito !! Ne t'en fais surtout pas ! lui dit Sieira avec un grand sourire.

- Bon on y va ! Et dans la limo de Sieira !! déclara Sonoko.

Et les voilà partis avec joie et convivialité (enfin presque) vers Osaka dans la limo.

- Bon, pour vous familiariser avec les détails, je vous ai fais un rapport complet sur l'affaire, fit Sieira à ses amies et à Conan en leur donnant des dossiers.

- Ben dis donc, c'est vraiment complexe l'affaire, déclara Sonoko après la lecture.

- C'est vrai ! Tout ce qui concerne la complétive et toute son histoire c'est quand même fabuleux ! continua Ran.

- Oui et surtout le fait que tout ça soit si impressionnant, c'est génial comme affaire ! termina Conan.

- Vous verrez, être détective, c'est vraiment vivant ! leur dit Sieira.

**Devant une Maison, près du centre-ville à Osaka – 15h56**

Pendant le chemin parcouru, le petit monde avaient discuté de l'affaire dans les moindres détails et avaient commencé à émettre des hypothèses qui venaient de Sieira, de Hakuba et de Conan.

A destination, ils arrivèrent devant une maison qui était immense et magnifique.

- C'est ici que l'on va séjourner durant cette enquête ! C'est l'une des maisons d'affaires de mes parents. Comme ils sont en Amérique, vers San Francisco, ils me la confient, expliqua Sieira.

- Tu es extraordinaire ! C'est vraiment sublime ! s'extasièrent Sonoko et Ran.

La maison ressemblait un peu à celle de Sieira. Elle était très grande, de style ancien mais en même temps moderne, avec des reflets beiges et blancs. A l'intérieur, c'était presque comme chez Sieira, et un jardin assez grand était placé derrière le « bâtiment ».

- Bienvenue chez toi Sieira ! Et chez vous, à vous tous, maintenant ! salua la voix d'Heiji, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée aux arrivants.

- Salut Heiji !!! s'écria Sieira en allant serrait son ami dans ses bras.

- Hé ils sont déjà arrivés !!? demanda derrière Heiji, la voix de Kazuah.

- Oh Kazu !!! s'enjoua Sieira en prenant son amie dans ses bras, toujours avec Heiji.

- Salut tous les deux !!! lancèrent Ran, Sonoko et Conan la bouche en chœur.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Dit Ran.

- Depuis le dernier vol de May n'est-ce pas Sieira ? demanda Heij.

- Oui c'est exact !

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ? demanda Conan.

- Je leur ai demandé de venir habiter ici pendant l'enquête pour la mener tous ensemble. Bon si on entrait pour s'installer ? dit Sieira.

- Génial !!!

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et plusieurs escaliers se firent voir.

- Bon alors les chambres sont au premier. Celles des filles à gauche et des garçons à droite. Une salle de séjour et au centre. Il y a des salles de bain près de toutes les pièces. Au deuxième étage, vous trouverez des salles d'entrainement pour tous les sports de combats ainsi que pour la danse. Au dernier, c'est là où on entrepose les vieilleries. C'est le grenier mais on peut également y trouvez des chambres d'amis et autres, comme des pièces de travail, des bureaux. Ici, la cuisine est à votre droite, le salle-a-manger tout droit et le salon à votre gauche. Expliqua Sieira.

- Impressionnant !! s'écrièrent les filles.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, dirent Heiji et Conan.

- Allez-vous installer !!

Après plus d'une heure, les affaires étaient rangées, toutes les pièces attribuées et on put passer au travail.

- Bon, pour analyser la situation, nous devons suivre tout depuis le début. Il faut donc nous rendre au musée où est entreposé « Pleurs ». résonna Sieira.

- Et par la même occasion, voir comment est fait le musée pour contrer Kid, finit Hakuba, qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté depuis le début.

- On va vous y conduire ! Ces Bijoux sont très réputés ici mais je ne savais pas que ça faisait parti d'une Complétive. Dit Heiji.

- C'est sans doute pour éviter ce genre de chose qu'ils n'ont rien dit, fit Conan.

- Oui tu as raison.

**Musée des Arts Uniques – 16h28**

Les détectives et les accompagnantes arrivèrent au Musée. Des œuvres d'arts ou des pièces uniques étaient entreposées à l'intérieur. Les nouveaux arrivants ont été accueillis par le propriétaire du Musée, qui avait été prévenu par Mr. De la Rosée.

- C'est absolument magnifique !!!! s'écria Sieira.

- Oui !!! tout a fait merveilleux !! ajoutèrent Ran et Sonoko.

- C'est juste un musée comme les autres. Entreposer des vieilleries est son seul but, dit Conan en ayant l'air ronchon.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importes quoi Morveux, s'exclama Sonoko.

- C'est vrai ça ! Regarde autour de toi ! Ce musée regorge de trésors incroyables qui ont traversé des siècles d'histoires !! s'émerveilla Sieira.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas ma tasse de thé ! murmura Conan, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des filles.

- Toi surement pas, mais notre cher Anglais lui… lui répondit en souriant Heiji.

- Il y a quand même des œuvres très intéressantes, dit Hakuba.

- Bien le Bonjour à vous jeunes gens !!! fit le propriétaire du Musée.

- Bonjour !! répondirent-ils tous.

- Vous devez être Mademoiselle Aurinn ; Monsieur Hakuba ; Monsieur Hattori ; Mesdemoiselles Toyama, Suzuki et Mouri. Je me présente, mon nom est Hiro Naka et je suis le propriétaire de ce musée. la Rosée m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! le salua Sieira. Mais, comment savez-vous tout de notre présence et comment connaissez-vous Mr. de la Rosée ?

- Venez d'abord, on va marcher un peu en faisant le tour.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans le musée en se dirigeant vers plusieurs endroits et salles.

- Pour tout vous dire, tous les deux nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps étant donné que nous sommes des amis et partenaires de recherches d'objets rares et anciens. Informa Mr. Naka.

- Vraiment !? Et vous avez découvert ensemble la Complétive ? interrogea de nouveau Sieira.

- Tout à fait exact, Mademoiselle Aurinn ! C'était il y a à peu près 19 ans. Nous étions sur des chantiers de recherches entre Paris et l'Autriche. Il y avait des tas d'objets rares mais quelque chose attira notre attention. Quelque chose de brillant mais avec une chose en plus.

- C'est là que vous avez découvert la Complétive ? demanda Hakuba.

- Oui mais c'est d'abord autre chose qui nous a attirer. C'était un morceau de diligence avec des magnifiques gravures. Et la Complétive y était à quelques mètres de là.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle n'a pas été vue ? interrompit Conan.

- Nous nous sommes également posé cette question, mon garçon. Nous en avons déduit que ceux qui menaient les recherches ont du être tellement paniqués qu'ils ont élargis le périmètre pensant que les bijoux avaient été propulsés très loin par la force de la chute.

- Alors la Complétive était entière ? interrogea Heiji.

- Pas collée mais on peut dire cela, oui. « Cœur Vif » a été la première à avoir été retrouvée. « Pleurs », qui est entreposé ici, avait été propulsé un peu plus loin. Nous avons pris connaissance de l'histoire entourant ces bijoux et nous avons décidé de séparer la Complétive. « Cœur Vif » a été pour Grégory et « Pleurs » pour moi. On c'est dit que séparée à Tokyo à l'est, et à Osaka à l'ouest, était une bonne idée pour garder la collection entière.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit au public ou autre ? fit Ran.

- Très chère Mademoiselle, le risque que puisse courir la Complétive des choses comme ce qui c'est passé avait été mesuré. Malheureusement, on n'a put l'éviter.

- La Complétive a-t-elle une si grande influence ? dit Kazuah.

- Vous n'imaginez pas l'importance de cette découverte !! Vous êtes surement au courant de ce que pouvait ressentir la Reine envers ces Bijoux, alors nous avons décidez que si une vingtaine d'années après notre découverte, il y aurait le calme plat, nous la ferons découvrir. Mais…

- Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues ! finit Sieira.

- Le vol de May organisé par Kid a tout fait tomber à l'eau ! continua Hakuba.

- Et l'inauguration ne peut plus avoir lieu ! finit Heiji.

- Exactement ! Je craignais que cela arrive mais nous avions promis donc.

- C'est pour cela que Mr. De la Rosée nous a envoyés ici, pour protéger « Pleurs ». Je vois à présent l'importance qu'il accorde à ces Bijoux. Leur Histoire est périlleuse ! s'exclama Sieira.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cette promesse ? déclara Conan.

- Un Trésor comme ça, il faut le faire partager !! lui répondit Hakuba.

- Mais ces Bijoux étaient si chers pour Anne ! dit Heiji.

- Et ils étaient toue sa vie ! Pourquoi alors ? fit Sieira.

- Venez voir ! leur fit signe le propriétaire. Voici devant vous la perte de la Reine, « Pleurs » !

- Ooooooohh !!!! C'est vraiment splendide !! s'enjouèrent les filles.

- C'est bizarre ! Ca ressemble à ton Bijou de Famille, Sieira ! remarqua Conan.

- Oui, tu a raison. Sauf que la pierre est taillée autrement que la Bague. Mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. Est-ce que vous croyez que la Reine aurait put faire la Bague en mémoire à ses Bijoux ? demanda Sieira.

- Je ne sais pas Mademoiselle Aurinn mais peut-être que la Reine d'Autriche n'a pas encore livrée tous ses secrets.

Shinichi remarqua détail par détail le contour de la seconde partie de la Complétive. « _Je me demande si… »_

Quelques heures plus tard, le rendez-vous fut terminé et tout le monde repartit à la Maison.

Durant le trajet, Shinichi se posait des questions tandis que les échos des déductions des autres détectives lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

**Maison d'Affaires de la Famille Aurinn – 20h12**

Arrivés, ils virent un beau et bon repas servi sur la table. Ils s'exclamèrent de joie et commencèrent à manger. Le repas était composé d'une entrée – une salade – d'un plat – du beefsteak accompagné de potatoes – d'un plateau de fromage et d'un dessert – une petite glace - ainsi qu'une corbeille de fruits et du café.

Après la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de finir des petites choses avant d'aller dormir. Sieira téléphona à Aoko – lui ayant promit – et lui présenta les faits rapidement mais en ne disant pas réellement toute l'histoire. Aoko – qui avait invité Kaito chez elle – parla un bon moment avec eux.

Tout le monde alla dormir en se souhaitant Bonne Nuit, une accolade avec tout le monde même un très rapide « Bonsoir » entre Sieira et Hakuba.

**Salle de Séjour – 08h01 – Samedi 06 Décembre 2008**

Sieira était déjà levée et consultait les dossiers de l'affaire en surfant sur le net. Hakuba arriva.

- T'es déjà debout ? fit-il en la voyant.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas dormir quand une affaire est en cours. Ca m'obsède ! lui répondit-elle.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Alors, t'as découvert autre chose depuis hier ?

- Non pas vraiment. Il n'y a pratiquement rien sur la Complétive. Comment on va faire pour avancer et protéger la seconde partie sans plan ni infos ? se lamenta la jeune fille.

- Attend ! Y a peut-être une solution !

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était levé et avait mangé. Hakuba expliqua vaguement son idée et les entraina à travers la ville.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête, dis-moi ?

- Tu verras bien chère Sieira !

Après s'être arrêté au commissariat pour voir le père d'Heiji, car il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, ils arrivèrent devant un lieu gigantesque.

- La Bibliothèque ? Tu nous as trainé jusqu'à la Bibliothèque !!!? s'écria Sieira.

- Avant de décoiffer ton « majestueux » chignon, vient voir, lui indiqua Hakuba.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Attends, ne me dis pas que…

- Tout juste !

- Quoi !? firent Ran et Sonoko.

- Si des infos d'Histoire doivent être relatées, c'est à la Bibliothèque qu'on doit se renseigner ! fit Conan.

- Mais je croyais qu'aucune information n'avait filtrée dessus ! s'exclama Ran.

- C'est vrai mais, ici, plus que ce que tu crois se trouve là-dedans ! lui répondit Kazuah.

Tous se mirent à chercher et éplucher des centaines de livres. Hakuba et Sieira travaillaient sur un livre ancien parlant de la Reine.

- Venez voir !!! s'écria Sieira.

- C'est parfait ! dirent en chœur Heiji, Conan et Hakuba.

- Le plan va pouvoir se mettre en place, dit le métis en direction de sa partenaire.

Ils quittèrent la Bibliothèque et allèrent au Musée pour tout expliquer et commencer le plan. Mais quelque chose s'est produit.

- C'est horrible !!! s'égosilla Mr. Naka.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit tout de suite le groupe arrivant.

- K-K-K… Kaito Kid!! Haaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pour que le Bleu de l'Eau puisse faire fasse au Rouge du Feu, L'inverse de ce phénomène est un entre-deux. Allez-vous croire en l'Histoire, Pour qu'enfin renaisse l'Espoir ? Kaito Kid. Lirent ensemble Sieira et Hakuba.

- C'est bien à ça que je m'attendais ! s'exclama malicieusement ce dernier. On peut donc continuer.

- Mais il faut savoir où est-ce qu'il va apparaître ! s'exclama Sieira.

- T'inquiète !! J'ai tout prévu.

Tout le monde, et en particulier Sieira, le regarda avec des yeux ronds et un air interloqué en pensant certainement qu'on ne suivait plus rien.

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils commencèrent donc ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

**Musée, salle où est entreposé « Pleurs » - 17h23**

Tout au long de l'après-midi – leurs recherches à la Bibliothèque leurs avaient pris une grande partie de la matinée – ils mettaient au point une stratégie pour coincer Kid.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hakuba ordonna aux autres de continuer tandis qu'il entrainait Sieira avec lui, loin du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Enfin, à quoi tu joues ? fit avec furax Sieira.

- Tais-toi !! T'es vraiment une plaie et casse-pied en plus ! la critiqua Hakuba, pour la faire taire.

- Tu m'insultes alors que c'est toi qui m'as tiré ici !!! Tu manques vraiment pas d'air !!!!

- Si tu me laissais en placer une !lui dit-il fermement ; et devant l'air renfrognée de sont interlocutrice, il continua. Bon, il faut que je te dise pourquoi j'avais tout prévu. Ecoute…

**Maison d'Affaires – 19h48**

La conversation des deux partenaires avait cessé seulement trois minutes après son commencement, et tout deux avaient rejoint le groupe. Ensuite, ils s'en allèrent et le reste de la soirée se déroula comme la précédente.

_« Je me demande quand même pourquoi ça ? C'est insensé et incomplet ! »_ Fut la phrase que se répéta sans cesse Sieira.

**Musée des Arts Uniques – 08h26 – Dimanche 07 Décembre 2008**

Hakuba s'était levé tôt ce matin-là car il voulait vérifier son plan une dernière fois.

Sieira, qui en avait eut le pressentiment, s'était levée quelques minutes après lui et l'avait suivit sans qu'il le sache.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je croyais que le Musée n'était pas ouvert si tôt le Dimanche ou alors…

- Que fais-tu ici ? l'interrompit-il, alors que la voix de la jeune fille l'avait fait sursauter.

- J'ai simplement voulu savoir où tu te rendais. Après tout, c'est ça être détective.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils dorment tous. Quand tu es parti, il était à peine 07h45. Ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de notre absence. Sourie-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi toi…

- Juste comme ça.

Ils finirent par se taire et le temps fila. Il était 09h10 quand tout le reste du groupe arriva, sachant où les deux autres étaient grâce au mot de Sieira.

- Bien !! Dans 40 minutes maintenant, le Musée ouvrira ses portes. Des officiers de police seront en civils et le reste éparpillés. leur dit le propriétaire.

- A présent, Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et surveiller, dit à son tour Hakuba.

- Et le show commencera firent ensemble Heiji, Conan et Sieira.

Le temps recommença à filer. Le groupe s'était éparpillé à travers le Musée mais restait en contact.

- Bien, maintenant il est 11h48. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, le musée fera sa « pause déjeuné ». dit Hakuba.

- C'est là que ça se jouera ! suivit Sieira.

En effet, à 12h00 pétante, le monde qui était au Musée se dispersa petit à petit pour le laisser vide et silencieux. Il ne rester plus que le groupe des détectives et les officiers de police.

- C'est parti ! fit Conan.

A peine sa phrase était-elle terminée, qu'un halo de lumière intense se fit voir. Les trois détectives présents à cet instant commencèrent à courir, mais le dernier, trop petit pour suivre, se fit vite distancer.

- Enfin seul, ce n'est vraiment pas trop tôt !!! ricana une voix élogieuse.

- Enfin !! s'écria Hakuba.

- C'est bon ! fit de-même Sieira.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous apportez toute votre clique mais enfin, on fera avec. Continua la voix sur le même ton.

- Tu devras oui, fit une autre voix.

- Conan !! hurla Sieira.

- T'en fais pas !! Il s'ra pas blessé. Depuis le temps. termina une nouvelle fois la première voix.

- Ca suffit Kid ! Arrête de jouer et commençons le débat ! s'écria Hakuba, assez énerva par la tournure de la situation.

- Comme tu veux cher ennemi.

- Oh, j'ignorais que les anglais pouvaient émettre des idées si…

- Tais-toi Sieira ! lui ordonna le métis.

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi !!!? lui hurla à son tour la jeune fille. Ne me pousse pas !

- C'est pas le bon moment pour ça ! leur dit Heiji en arrivant.

- Donc, commençons ! fit Kid. Je me demandais si vous alliez comprendre ! Mais à ce que je vois, y a d'l'ambiance !!

- Très amusant ! railla Hakuba. Pourquoi veux-tu volé la Complétive ?

- Tu l'as toujours pas compris ? Bon, et bien c'est juste parce que c'est la Complétive.

- Mais pourquoi la volé si elle ne t'apporte rien ? interrogea Sieira.

- Tu va le voir.

En disant cela, il bondit dans la fumée qui s'était infiltré parmi ex et dès qu'elle fut dissipé, « Pleurs » avait disparu.

Les détectives coururent en jurant et se retrouvèrent dans une salle.

- Que fais-t-on ici ? demanda Heiji.

- C'est dans ce lieu que vous trouverez toutes les réponses ! répondit la voix de Kid.

- Montre-toi ! vociféra Hakuba.

- Du calme ! Me voici.

- Pourquoi ne pas être apparu de suite ici ? l'interrogea le métissé.

- Parce qu'il fallait faire tout ce manège, dit Conan. Il voulait nous montrez son petit tour a fin de nous faire venir là.

- C'est exact !! Voyez par vous-même cette salle !

- L'Histoire de la Reine ! sourit Sieira, après avoir regardé autour d'elle. Tout ici est en souvenir d'Anne d'Autriche et de son Histoire.

- Et oui ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai fais venir jusque dans cette ville ? Surement pas pour voyager mais pour vous faire découvrir cette légende !

- C'est stupide !!! On n'a pas besoin de ça et encore moins de toi !! cria Hakuba.

- T'es vraiment buté !! lui reprocha Kid. Si je l'aurais voulu, je serais parti avec mon butin mais…

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu veux. termina Conan. C'est la vérité n'est-ce pas, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Exactement Tentei-kun, tu as raison. Mais je présume que votre plan, ou plutôt celui d'Hakuba, n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Et oui, je lui avais dit que c'était stupide mais il est comme ça alors. Ironisa Sieira. Au fait, pourquoi avoir demandé à May de voler la Première Partie ? C'est pour nous guider jusqu'à maintenant, ici ?

- En quelque sorte. Comme tu était là, ou plutôt toi, lui répondit-il en désignant tour à tour Sieira et Conan, je me suis dit que se serait un bon moyen de vous faire venir mais que toi et Hakuba vous fassiez équipe et maintenant accompagné de tes amis, c'était inattendu.

- Ca m'a fait un choc à moi aussi. Lui fit Sieira.

- C'est finit là ? raga Hakuba. A quoi sa te sert de faire tout ça ?

- Simplement à montrer ce qu'est un Trésor. Je vais vous laissez méditer là-dessus. A la prochaine… Hahahahah !!!

- Vite !!

- Sa sert à rien Hakuba. Il a gagné. Il l'a eut. L'arrêta Sieira.

- Non, il a simplement eut ce qu'il voulait. C'est-à-dire la Vérité. Finit Conan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police, commandée par le Père d'Heiji, arriva dans la salle, ainsi que le propriétaire. Celui-ci semblait désemparé par les évènements et se lamentait.

Tandis que les officiers terminaient leurs recherches, le groupe se rejoignit là où la discussion avec le voleur avait eut lieu.

- Kid-sama a encore réussi son coup ! Mais c'est dommage que les Bijoux étaient si beaux !! fit Sonoko.

- Eh So, tu perds pas le nord ! rit Sieira.

- Au moins, y a eut de la poursuite, dit Heiji.

- Ouais, mais certains n'ont sont pas contents, lui fit Conan, en désignant Hakuba.

**Maison d'Affaires – 15h15**

Tout le petit monde était rentré pour préparer les affaires du retour. Prêt, ils se rejoignirent devant l'entrée pour se dirent aurevoir.

- Vous allez nous manquer !! pleurnicha Kazuah, serrant toutes les filles contre elle.

- T'en fait pas, on va bientôt se revoir. La consola Sieira.

- A bientôt Kudo ! salua Heiji en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

- Ouais, mais fait gaffe à pas te faire dépassé ! lui répondit-il.

Les arrivants s'en allèrent, en pleurant presque à part Hakuba, qui détestait ces « niaiseries ».

**Maison de Sieira – 18h26**

- C'était quand même cool cette affaire ! fit Sieira à Hakuba, qui était seul avec elle devant sa maison.

- Si tu le dis !! grimaça-t-il.

- Tu sais, même si j'te déteste, tu m'as impressionné ! Mais on va quand même resté à nos habitudes : on se lance des insultes dès qu'on se voit et on se hait !

- C'est ok ! Salut…Petite Peste.

Sieira sourit et rentra chez elle. Arrivée dans sa Chambre, elle sentit la brise du soir la caressait et vit sa fenêtre ouverte, alors qu'elle l'avait fermé.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ma journée n'est pas encore finit ? fit-elle.

- Te méfies-tu ? demanda une voix particulièrement familière.

- Tu viens pour me parler de cette journée ?

- Comment devines-tu ? lui répondit-il, un air malicieux dans la voix.

- Parce que c'est la troisième fois que tu viens me parler dans ma chambre. Et également car tu es un peu prévisible.

- Moi, prévisible ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Tu es également prévisible.

- Aller, c'est bon ! Pose-moi ta question.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté cette affaire ? dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Parce qu'elle avait un rapport avec toi. Mais en y repensant maintenant, il y a quelque chose en plus.

- Comme quoi ? fit le magicien, intrigué.

- La remarque qu'à fait Conan lorsque nous avons vu « Pleurs ». Il a dit que ça ressemblait énormément à mon bijou de famille. Et en y repensant et réfléchissant, je sais pourquoi tu es venu.

- Vas-y, dit le moi, insista-t-il.

- Tu es venu « voler » mon Bijou parce que tu supposais qu'il était « Pleurs ». Je l'ai compris. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement. Trouve une raison. La défia le voleur, sans vraiment dans ce ton.

- Après réflexion, je penche pour celle de…protéger la Complétive.

- Et bien, tu es une véritable détective !la félicita-t-il.

- Parce qu'ils voulaient la montrer au grand public en disant la vérité, tu es venu pour tout remettre en place.

- Exact ! La Complétive est un Trésor du Cœur. Si on la dévoile pour des gens qui ne veulent savoir sur la place qu'elle occupait pour la Reine, alors ça ne sert à rien de la montrer.

- Je comprends. La protection du Prince des Voleurs est vraiment inattendue mais…woah ! rit Sieira.

- Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu sais, c'est un Trésor que ceux qui le comprennent peuvent posséder.

- Tu es réellement impressionnant mais si ambiguë. Tu reste mystérieux pour les autres mais pourquoi pas pour moi ? Pourquoi venir me voir et agir différemment ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu es différente des autres.

* * *

**Preview Season Finale ~ épisode 10 – Souvenir Enneigé :**

- Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble.

- Regarde ça ! Allez vas-y, lance-toi !!! Tu l'as trouvé !!

- Mais c'est ça ! Oui c'est clair…

_Indice du prochain épisode : Souvenir révélateur._

_

* * *

  
_

C'était l'avant-dernier épisode de la première saison de Secrets & Dangers. J'espère que tous ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début l'apprécie toujours car je m'efforce de bien faire les choses en remaniant le scénario.

N'oubliez pas de laissez une trace de votre passage en écrivant une review, surtout les visiteurs fantômes. Je sais que vous passez, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Alors soyez gentils de m'en laisser car il ne faut pas oubliez que la récompense d'un auteur, ce sont les commentaires de ses lecteurs pour continuer à avancer et à se motiver. Pensez que le plaisir, c'est avant d'écrire en se faisant plaisir et également plaisir aux lecteurs, mais c'est décourageant de ne voir personne partager ses idées avec soi.

Donc, READ&REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!! SVP


	10. SeasonFinal Episode 110 Souvenir Enneigé

Salut !!! Le dernier épisode de la saison 1 de Secrets & Dangers est là. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez car c'est un épisode souvenirs. Bonne Lecture !!!

* * *

Disclamer: Tout n'appartient qu'à Aoyama ( sauf les nouveaux c'est de moi). La fic, elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Résumé épisode 110 – Souvenir Enneigé : Une visite à Aoko - et ses amis - à Ekoda en pleine période de Noël fera remonter un souvenir à la surface pour Sieira. Egalement passé pendant cette période, ce souvenir la mènera même jusqu'à une résolution d'énigme. Mais autre chose attendra Sieira à la fin …

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

_Episode 10_

**Souvenir Enneigé**

**Teitan High School – 10h21 - Lundi 08 Décembre 2008**

Après ce week-end, normal pour un détective, une nouvelle journée de cours se dessine.

- Ben dis donc, je suis super exténuée. Ce week-end à Osaka pour une enquête n'est pas habituel chez moi, mais comme c'était avec toi et Ran, et que tu étais chargé de sa résolution, ça me va. S'exténua à dire Sonoko à son amie près d'elle.

- Tu vois, c'est ça la vie d'un détective. Toujours pris dans ses enquêtes alors à l'avenir, ne casse pas de sucre sur le dos de Shinichi, d'accord, lui fit Sieira dans un clin d'œil.

- Ok ! De toute façon, ça m'ennuie de parler de lui. Il est pas intéressant.

- Je t'en prie ! la supplia la jeune héritière, en faisant semblant de faire la moue.

_Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, Ran se morfond à longueur de temps en attendant son retour, et moi qui parle de lui lorsque j'accomplie mon job, ça n'aide pas_ Se dit-telle avec un léger remord.

- Quel cours allons-nous avoir ? demanda-t-elle en faisant dévier le sujet.

- Celui d'Histoire. Il parait qu'on aura un contrôle dessus, lui répondit Ran, qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh non, je déteste ça !!!! se lamenta Sonoko

- Quoi ? les cours ou les contrôles ? lui dit Sieira avec malice.

- Les deux, évidemment !! ricana Ran.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous !! grimaça Sonoko.

Toutes les trois rirent de bon cœur et le cours commença.

**Extérieur du Lycée – 11h36**

- Vous voulez allez déjeuner ?

- J'en sais rien. Je dois allez chercher Conan et m'occuper de mon père.

- Tu sais Ran, ton père doit déjà être saoul à l'heure qui l'est. Et désolé Soni mais je dois décliner. Je dois allez voir Aoko à Ecoda. Elle veut me questionner sur l'affaire car je ne l'est pas informer. Fit Sieira.

- On peut t'accompagner ? Je dois revenir à la Maison pour 13h00 mais j'ai le temps. Et toi Ran, tu es obligée de venir.

- D'accord mais on va chercher Conan.

- Alors allons-y !! déclara Sieira.

**Ecoda High School – 11h52**

Après être passées prendre Conan, les filles arrivèrent à Ecoda.

- Non mais quand même, il manque pas d'air le prof !! Nous coller un contrôle sur l'Egypte Antique. Qu'est-ce que ça va nous servir !!!! s'étrangla Sonoko.

- Pour toi, rien, c'est sur !!!! ricanèrent Ran et Sieira.

- Oh pour vous c'est évident que ça vous intéresse, vous êtes trop studieuses !!!

_« Oï, oï !!!!Pas étonnant qu'elle comprenne rien, faut déjà savoir penser »_se dit Shinichi.

- Tu sais, Soni, y a que toi qui nous sors des trucs pareils ! rit Sieira.

- C'est pas possible ! On vient d'être obligé de passer une semaine ensemble, et je te vois déjà !! Tu m'harcèles !! hurla une voix.

- Mais t'as pas honte de lui parler comme ça ?!!!!!! hurla une autre voix.

- Bonjour à toi également Hakuba. Répondit calmement Sieira. Vraiment heureuse de revoir Aoko !!! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !! fit-elle maintenant, toute excitée.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je suis aussi contente de te voir !! s'enjouât Aoko.

- Tiens, mais c'est cette Très Chère Sieira !! Résonna une troisième voix. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci. Ravie de te voir, Kaito !!! Décidément, vous vous quittez jamais !!

- Ben c'est comme toi avec tes amies !

- C'est vrai Kaito mais ça fait des années qu'on est amies et des mois qu'on ne s'est vu !

- Enfin tu t'impliques beaucoup trop dans la « Civilisation Egyptienne Antique !!! la nargua Sonoko.

Ran et Sieira commencèrent à rire suivit de près par Sonoko.

- T'en rates pas une Soni !!! dit Sieira entre deux gloussements.

- C'est sur ! Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une !! fit Ran, qui faisait de même.

- On a ratait quelque chose ? demanda incrédule Aoko.

- Oh non, rien d'exceptionnel ! C'est encore et toujours les élucubrations de Sonoko-chan. Répondit Conan.

- Conan ! Mais t'as raison !!

- Sieira !! s'indigna Ran.

- Allez, c'était marrant !!

- Ben tiens ! Tu rabaisses souvent tes pseudos amies ? demanda avec arrogance Hakuba.

- Non ! Je fais ça que pour les crétins puérils !!! le défia Sieira en le soutenant du regard.

- C'est pas pour dire, mais là, elle a raison et t'as bien rabaissé !! ricana Kaito.

- Ça va Kuroba !!

- Oui c'est clair, et puis Kid t'as encore une fois ridiculisé !!! Désolé Sieira !! s'excusa Aoko sur sa dernière phrase.

- C'est pas grave et puis c'était marrant de le voir se mettre dans tous ses états !! rit Sieira.

- Et c'est lui qui s'en est le plus prit dans la tronche alors…

- Conan-kun !!!!! l'interpela Ran. Tu ne dois pas…

Sieira n'écoutait déjà plus, elle repensait à sa conversation de la veille.

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Tu es réellement impressionnant mais si ambiguë. Tu restes mystérieux pour les autres mais pourquoi pas pour moi ? Pourquoi venir me voir et agir différemment ?_

_ - Tout simplement parce que tu es différente des autres._

_Kid et Sieira se dévisagèrent. Après un moment de silence, elle répondit :_

_ - En quoi suis-je si différente ? Je suis une fille, riche c'est vrai mais simple. J'ai des amis formidables – même si je déteste certaines personnes et que j'ai des défauts mais ça c'est comme tout le monde– et par-dessus le marché, je suis détective. Bon ce point n'est pas très convaincant._

_ - Quand je te dis ça, ce n'est pas à cause de ta situation familiale, de ta vie en général ou de ce que tu fais. J'ai dis ce que j'ai dis simplement à cause de ta manière de voir et de faire les choses et de t'adresser comme tu le fais avec moi. Et je suis sur que tu n'es jamais comme ça avec ton entourage, amis, ennemis ou famille._

_ - Tu crois tout savoir de moi, mais c'est faux, __lui dit Sieira, d'un ton calme et détaché._

_ - Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu laisses tomber ton bouclier, barrière ou masque - prend-le comme tu le sens – dès que tu me parles. Après tout, je sais que tu caches des choses étant donné que tu n'a rien dis à mon sujet. Je ne sais pas réellement qui tu es, Sieira Aurinn, mais le peu que je sais de toi, me montre que tu es à part. __la résonna Kid._

_ Sieira resta silencieuse à le fixer des yeux. Le temps parut se stopper pour les deux adolescents. Seulement, Kid brisa le silence._

_ - Je reviendrai te voir, et on verra si j'ai raison._

_ - Tu perdras._

_ - Pour ça, rien n'est décisif, Très Chère._

_ - Tu comptes m'espionner pour me découvrir ?_

_ - Non. Je te découvrirai en tout voulu. Là, c'est pour…seulement te voir. A Bientôt._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sieira sortit de sa transe. Elle ne remarqua pas que Kaito était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant pas également que la jeune détective et lui étaient en train de se souvenir du même moment.

- Ran-niichan !!!!!!!!!!!! Tu sais, c'est Shinichi qui m'a dit que les ennemis et les rivaux, c'étaient pareil !! se justifia Conan.

- Kudo ne sait pas de quoi il parle !! s'exclama Sonoko. Moi, la Reine des Enquêtes, je peux vous dire tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les ficelles du métier !!

- Oï, oï ! Si tu crois que ça viens de toi !! ricana Conan.

- Excuse-moi !!? s'enflamma Ran.

- Euh, oh il est peut-être temps d'y aller !! Oncle Kogoro doit nous attendre !! s'enquit de dévier Conan. Allez, allez !! s'excita-t-il en poussant Ran et Sonoko.

- A plus tard !!! rit Sieira en les saluant.

- Ben dis donc ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un celui-là. Dit Aoko, laissait sur le carreau.

- Et si on allait déjeuner ? dit Kaito. Tu viens avec nous Sieira, tu es obligée.

- Oh oui, renchérit Aoko. Ca sera génial de manger avec toi. En plus, on se voit pas souvent !

- Parle pour toi ! Moi elle me sort par les yeux et les oreilles !!! s'injuria Hakuba.

- Tu verras, y a beaucoup de choix même si c'est pas comme dans ton lycée, continua Aoko, sans prêter attention à Hakuba.

Ils allèrent en direction de la cafétéria. Les deux filles choisirent des salades, un steak-frites et une mousse au chocolat accompagnée d'un gâteau également au chocolat. Les deux garçons, eux, choisirent de la charcuterie, steak-frites, gâteau et mousse au chocolat pour Kaito et poisson-légumes, glace allégée et de petits gâteaux et fruits secs pour Hakuba.

- Bah !! Comment faites-vous pour manger de la viande ? demanda dégouté Hakuba.

- Toi tu représentes vraiment tout ce que je déteste ! répondit Sieira.

- A part sa personne, c'est limité ! dit Kaito.

- Je hais le poisson et les légumes c'est pas mon fort. Je déteste aussi les fruits secs, ainsi que les fruits de mers et c'est que le début !

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kaito, Sieira, fit Aoko en riant. Il hait le poisson et dès que c'est le 1er Avril, il nous pète littéralement un câble quand on s'amuse à lui en coller sur le dos !

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'en faire baver ! se défendit Kaito.

- Comme si toi tu ne faisais pas pire tous les jours ! lui dit Hakuba.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lui dit Kaito en prenant un air innocent.

- Toi et tes tours de magie !! vociféra Aoko.

- Tu fais de la magie ? interrogea Sieira.

- Oui, de la prestidigitation et des trucs comme ça, fit fièrement Kaito.

- Depuis quand fais-tu ça ? l'interrogea de nouveau Sieira.

- C'est mon père qui m'a enseigné cet art depuis mon enfance. Il était le plus grand des magiciens, lui dit-il avec nostalgie.

- « Était » ? demanda Sieira.

- Mon père est mort il y a longtemps lors d'une de ces représentations.

- Ça a dut être un dévastement pour toi, compatit Sieira.

- Oui, j'étais très proche de mon père. Mais c'est du passé et il continu à vivre dans mon cœur et à travers les tours de magie que j'effectue ! reprit-t-il enjoué.

- Ça c'est vraiment formidable de faire ce que tu fais !! Entretenir la mémoire de ton père avec dévouement, c'est admirable !! commenta Sieira.

Kaito lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance.

- Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose, fit Hakuba. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici Sieira ?

- Pour rapporter notre week-end à Aoko.

- Oh oui oui oui !!!! Alors raconte !! s'excita celle-ci.

Sieira raconta en détails les aventures périlleuses de l'affaire, arrêtée et reprise très souvent par Hakuba.

- Woaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Quelle aventure !! dit Aoko dès que l'histoire fut terminée.

- Ça c'est sur !! T'es toujours autant à côté de la plaque Hakuba !! ricana Kaito.

- La ferme ! lui hurla Hakuba. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Kuroba !!!

- Bien sur que si !! s'offusqua le magicien. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle une histoire dont Aoko et moi avons été la cible il y a longtemps !

- Oui c'est vrai je m'en souviens ! déclara cette dernière. Je te l'avais même racontée Sieira.

- Oui c'est exact !

- Et qu'elle était cette histoire ? demanda Hakuba avec ironie.

- Et bien c'était à Noël. Kaito était venu à la maison pour les vacances et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'apprendre à faire des tours. Expliqua Aoko.

- T'expliquer !? Tu parles, tu n'arrivais à rien, tu étais nulle !!! dit Kaito.

- Non mais dis donc !! Je te signale que c'était dur et en plus il neigé ce jour-là et tu me disais d'aller faire ça dehors alors…

« La neige…Noël…Ça me rappelle bien des choses tout ça…. » Pensa Sieira.

_« C'était il y a trois ans, jour pour jour. »_

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Shinichi !!!!!!! Tu dis vraiment n'importes quoi !!! Et puis ton idée de cadeau est complètement stupide !!!_

_ - Merci beaucoup !! Dis tout de suite que je suis un idiot !!_

_ - Oui, parfaitement !!!!!! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un idiot qui ne se souci même pas de ses proches !! Tes parents méritent mieux !_

_ - Et toi alors !! Je te signale que tu les traites comme moi ! Et en plus, …_

- …_C'est pas du tout pareil !! Mes parents ne sont jamais là. Et quand ils veulent quelque chose de moi, ils m'offrent toutes sortes de chose et c'est seulement pour les affaires ! C'est jamais par Amour !! Alors que les tiens, même si ils te traitent encore comme leur enfant à protéger, au moins eux ils sont là pour toi. Profites-en !_

_ - Ben si c'est comme ça, t'as qu'à leur demander qu'ils t'adoptent !!_

_Les deux adolescents rirent de plus belle à cette phrase. Les deux amis se calmèrent un peu quelques minutes plus tard._

_ - Ça c'est vraiment marrant Shin' !! Les deux meilleurs amis, frère et sœur ! Très sérieux !_

_ - Tu plaisantes, Petite Héritière ! Mais c'est vrai que se serait cool ! Et puis, t'es déjà un peu comme ma Petite Sœur alors, ça changerait pas grand-chose !_

_ - Ooooh, Shin' ! Toi aussi t'es comme mon Grand Frère ! Et J't'adore !!_

_ - J't'adore aussi !!! __lui répondit Shinichi en serrant Sieira dans ses bras._

_ - Bon ! Alors, allons à la chasse aux cadeaux !! __s'écria-t-elle._

_Tous les deux coururent jusqu'à une boutique de cadeaux. Ils entrèrent et en ressortirent cinq minutes plus tard._

_ - Tu trouves réellement que ça ne plairait pas à ta mère ? __demanda Shinichi, dépité._

_ - Ma mère ? La seule chose qui puisse lui faire plaisir se sera le jour où j'accepterai de prendre mon rôle d'Héritière et tout ce qui va avec au sérieux, alors le reste…_

_ - Mais quand même…_

- …_Et cet ensemble qu'il y avait, ça aurait été parfait pour la tienne, __s'exclama Sieira._

_ - Bof…Tu sais elle c'est plutôt…_

- …_actrice et de paraitre moins vieille !! __déclara en riant la jeune fille._

_ - Ne te moque pas ! Tu te souviens de l'affront qui a faillit avoir lieu la dernière fois ? __lui dit Shinichi avec un air horrifié._

_ - Ah, oui ! Ce moment où un vendeur lui avait conseillé de porter des vêtements qui correspondaient à son âge…aux femmes de plus de 50 ans. __Se souvint Sieira avec le même air horrifié que son ami._

_ - Elle l'a carrément insulté ! Quelle histoire !_

_ - Tu peux l'dire ! Donc, continuons !_

_Ils allèrent dans une boutique d'objets anciens, puis passèrent devant une vitrine et s'arrêtèrent pour y entrer. Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour aller jusqu'à un magasin d'antiquités et finir leur course pour entrer dans un café._

_ - Eh ben ! On pourra dire qu'on a vadrouillé aujourd'hui ! Je trouve que le cadeau que tu as pris pour ton père est très conservateur ! __déclara Sieira, un peu essoufflée._

_ - Ouais ! Un nécessaire d'écriture de l'Antiquité est passionnant pour lui. Ton père va adoré le tien ! _

_ - Il adore tout ce qui est ancien. Alors des objets venant de différents siècles est parfait ! Tu crois que ta mère ne va pas faire une crise en recevant son cadeau ?_

_ - Tu sais, je crois que tout ce qui se rapporte au jeu d'actrice et pleins de trucs reflétant la jeunesse l'émerveillera ! _

_ - Ouais c'est sur ! Je crois même qu'elle te sautera au cou et qu'elle te suivra !_

_ - Pas question !! __hurla Shinichi, affolé._

_ - Relax ! Je crois simplement qu'elle sera heureuse et qu'elle te le montrera !__lui dit Sieira, sur un ton rassurant._

_ - Et la tienne, alors ? tu t'es décidée ?_

_ - Je lui dirais que je prendrai mon rôle au sérieux quand cela me conviendra et que je le ferais un jour mais que pour l'instant, je veux profiter de ma vie et la mener comme je l'entends ! Et je lui offrirai ce que j'ai déjà entreprit en attendant._

_ - Si c'est ce qui lui fait plaisir !_

_ - Je vais appeler Roland pour qu'il rapporte les cadeaux à la maison en attendant !_

_Dix minutes plus tard, leur chocolat chaud but, Roland fut devant la porte. Sieira lui demanda de cacher les cadeaux en attendant son retour. Il s'exécuta. Les deux adolescents partirent et commencèrent à se promener dans les rues de la ville, et dans le quartier de Shibuya_

_ - Et si on allait à la patinoire ? Ça serait marrant ! __s'écria Sieira._

_ - C'est que…moi et le patin…c'est pas le Grand Amour…__essaya de dire Shinichi._

_ - L'Amour fou finit par arrivé que lorsqu' on le côtoie. Allez viens ! __le tira-t-elle._

_Arrivés à la patinoire, ils enfilèrent des patins tandis que Shinichi continuait d'énumérer toutes les fois où il s'était ramassé._

_ - Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire l'enfant, Shin' !! Regarde ! tiens ma main et suis-moi ! __le guida-t-elle._

_ - Bon d'accord mais tiens moi bien ! __jain le jeune adolescent._

_ - T'inquiète !!_

_Ils commencèrent par suivre la barrière et petit à petit, allèrent au milieu de la glace._

_ - Eh ben tu vois ! C'est pas si difficile ! __dit Sieira._

_ - C'est vrai mais je préfère être sur la terre ferme !_

_ - Bon très bien mais on reviendra et là je te donnerai des cours !_

_Ils quittèrent la patinoire et allèrent à la statue Hashiko *._

_ - Décidément, je trouve que cette statue est une merveille ! __s'exclama Sieira, les yeux brillants._

_ - C'est sur. Ce chien était vraiment courageux de croire en son maitre.__lui répondit Shinichi, en regardant la statue et son amie._

_ - Tu croix que la fidélité sans faille existe ? Parce que si Hashiko est resté là à l'attendre, c'est que c'est vrai._

_ - Dans un sens, oui. Tu sais, il y a souvent des personnes qui croient en ce genre de chose. La fidélité, c'est un tout. Ça fait ce qu'est devenu l'amitié sincère, l'amour sincère et tous ces sentiments qui se rejoignent font partis de la fidélité car sans cela, on ne peut rien construire de solide. C'est la base de la vie._

_ - Tu as raison ! __lui dit Sieira, qui l'avait écouté avec admiration._

_ - Pense que ce n'est pas parce que tu crois que ce que l'on te dit de faire est déjà tracé que c'est ta vie. Sache que c'est seulement toi qui décide. Mais après, il faut prendre les bonnes décisions du chemin que tu prends parce que ça définit toute ta vie et toi-même._

_Sieira regarda son ami, et réfléchissait sur ses paroles prononcées avec tant de sagesse.  
_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

«_ Je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là, mais le discours qu'il m'avait fait ce jour-là resterait gravé en moi. »_

- Et je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que tu voulais m'enseigner. déclara Sieira.

Revenu à la réalité, le déjeuner finit, les autres adolescents - qui avaient quitté le self et qui parlaient d'un sujet stupide - s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la jeune fille.

- Sieira, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Aoko.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit la détective après un moment de silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de comprendre ? interrogea Kaito.

- De quoi tu parles ? lui fit-elle avec étonnement.

- Tu viens de dire que tu venais de comprendre ce que quelqu'un t'as enseigné, lui dit Kaito. Que voulais-tu dire ?

- Et à qui tu parlais ! fit Hakuba.

- Je repensais à une sortie que j'avais faite avec Shinichi il y a trois ans, pour les cadeaux de Noël. On avait passé une après-midi formidable. Quand on s'est arrêté devant la statue de Hashiko à Shibuya, après être allé à la patinoire - et soit dit en passant, Shinichi ne sait absolument pas patiner – il a prononcé un discours sur la vie et les décisions que l'on prend pour la mener. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas réellement compris et je pensais que c'était simplement pour me faire changer d'avis sur ma famille. Mais j'ai compris maintenant.

- Quel était son discours ? lui demanda Aoko, intriguée.

- Je lui avais posé une question sur la fidélité et si qu'elle pouvait être sans faille existait.

Sieira leur raconta ce que Shinichi lui avait dit.

- Quelles paroles réfléchies ! Il est extraordinaire ! s'émerveilla Aoko.

- Oui, il l'est.

- Et qu'à tu compris maintenant ? lui demanda Kaito.

- Je pense que la confiance est une fidélité. Croire en soi c'est déjà croire à l'avenir de notre vie, et comment on la mènera. Et ensuite, ça se rapporte aux autres, et des décisions qu'on prend, qu'on pense prendre, qu'on doit prendre et que l'on prendra. C''est l'Avenir. Et personne ne sait de quoi il est fait. Ceux qui disent le savoir, ce n'est qu'une chimère pour se persuader que tout est tracé d'avance. Mais en fait…en fait, c'est faux. On choisit de prendre une voix qui peut ne pas être la notre, mais c'est en cherchant que l'on se trouve soit même. Et c'est ça la Fidélité. Être, rester et devenir fidèle à soi-même et c'est comme ça que l'on saura ce que notre vie deviendra.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Sieira. Je suis fière d'être ton amie, dit Aoko avec fierté.

- Ce Kudo doit être vraiment un type plein de bon sens pour que tu prennes exemple sur lui et qu'il t'influence à ce point. Déclara Kaito.

- Notre rencontre est la meilleure des choses qui me soit arrivées. Il a changé ma manière d'être et de comment j'étais. Il m'a changé et je ne regrette pas parce qu'il m'a tout apprit. Dit Sieira avec loyauté.

_ - « Croire en soi, c'est croire aux sentiments »_ ! Pour moi, c'est du n'importe quoi ! cassa Hakuba. Tu penses que juste parce que celui que l'on considère comme le meilleur détective du siècle est dit ces choses, qu'il faut prendre au pied de la lettre. Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es aussi naïve que lui !

_ - Tais-toi !!!!!!!!_ lui hurla Sieira, en le giflant. Tu ne sais rien de Shinichi et de tout le reste d'ailleurs. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta réputation !

- Je te signale que tu es exactement pareil! Depuis ton retour, tu ne gères que des affaires qui on de l'importance et où on pourra parler de toi ! Tu es égoïste ! lui hurla Hakuba, en couvrant presque les cris de son interlocutrice.

- Moi, égoïste ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mon pauvre !!!! Tu ne l'as jamais su d'ailleurs !!As-tu au moins une personne qui t'as aidé autant qu'il l'a fait pour moi ?

- Tu es réellement naïve. Tout ça ce n'est que des futilités.

- C'est faux Hakuba ! interrompu Aoko. Les amis, c'est ce qui a le plus d'importance. Si je n'étais pas aussi entourée, je ne serai pas celle que je suis. Pareil pour tout le monde. Sans sentiment, on ne peut pas vivre. C'est la base même de la vie. Et c'est ce que Shinichi Kudo a enseigné à Sieira.

- Je suis d'accord. Même si je m'amuse et me moque souvent des autres, c'est leur présence qui me fait être comme ça. Parce que je sais que leur faire des farces et autres, ça provoquera leur colère et ça montrera combien on s'intéresse les uns aux autres. On ne sait pas souvent exprimer ses sentiments. C'est humain. Et toi, l'es-tu ? intervint Kaito.

- Tssss…Foutaises !!Mais après tout, si ça vous fais plaisir de croire à ces débilitées, à votre aise, mais je vous aurez prévenu.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire. Lui lança Sieira.

Et sur ce, Hakuba s'en alla, furieux de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir par celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde, et par les remontrances qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Merci de m'avoir appuyé, dit Sieira.

- C'est normal, tu es mon amie, lui dit Aoko en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Et puis c'est rien.Ça fait du bien de le remettre à sa place, pas_ vrai _? dit Kaito avec malice.

_ - Ouais, exact !_ lui répondit Siera avec sourire. Ça me démangeait, en fait !

- Rien ne vaut une bonne mise au « poing » !

Tous les trois rirent sur la phrase de Kaito. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Oh, regardez, il neige ! déclara Aoko.

- Je crois que tu l'a finalement, ton souvenir ! glissa Kaito à Sieira. Tout à coup.

- Comme si je le revivais !

Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Kaito et Aoko, Sieira rentra chez elle pour passer les fêtes avec sa Famille. Arrivée, elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour admirer la neige, qui tombait par flocons, des milliers et des milliers. Elle s'écarta un moment pour recueillir sa Colombe qui venait de rentrer quand tout à coup, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut le jeune homme en blanc, avec qui elle discutait en cachette. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'a devança.

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce cliff-hanger clôt la Saison 1. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Pour info, cette saison se centrait sur Sieira et sa vie. La saison 2, elle, sera plus remplie en dangers et secrets à cacher car elle sera centrée sur May/Kid. Je vais vous laissez avec un petit avant-gout de cette nouvelle saison. Pour laissé respirer un peu entre la saison 1 & 2, je publierai un petit interlude centré sur l'enfance. Je l'écrirai avec mon paquet de mouchoirs à coté de l'ordi car j'ai un rhume pas possible et la gorge explosée. Allez, A+ !!!! X.O.X.O .

* * *

**Preview Saison 2 :**

- Je me demande si tout à un rapport.

_**Quelquefois, le doute survient…**_

- Je crois que je commence à me sentir proche de May. Mais pourquoi aussi proche ?

- Je veux découvrir ton identité Kid. Et je réussirai !

- Tu crois ça ? Alors à nous deux, parce que je compte bien te démasquer.

_**… Et la vérité est souvent plus proche qu'on ne le croit.**_

- Je te tiens !


	11. Interlude1 Premières rencontres Amicales

Salut !!! Alors comme je vous le disais dans l'épisode 110, je vous mets un Interlude, c'est-à-dire une coupure entre deux saisons pour laisser un peu de temps d'écoulement entre les actions du SeasonFinale et SeasonPremiere. Ce sera comme du genre un OAV si vous préférez. Donc dans celui-ci, se sera la description de l'enfance de Shinichi et Sieira où celle-ci rencontre ses futurs amis.

* * *

Disclamer: Tout l'univers de DC n'appartient qu'à Aoama ( sauf les nouveaux, c'est de moi). La fic,elle, m'appartient entièrement.

* * *

Résumé Interlude 01 – Premières Rencontres Amicales: Voici dans la 1ère Partie la rencontre de Shinichi et Sieira avec Ran et Sonoko. Dans la 2nde Partie, la rencontre entre Sieira et Heiji ainsi qu'un flash back d'avec Kazuah.

* * *

Secrets & Dangers

Interlude 01

**Premières Rencontres Amicales**

_**1ière Partie**_

_12 douze ans plutôt_

Devant une maison, une assez grande maison, deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon âgés de 5-6 ans, sont en train de jouer au ballon.

- Eh ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

- Tu sais absolument ce que tu as fais !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

- C'est sans aucun doute que c'est toi l'assassin !!!! pointa du doigt le garçon.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à le prouver !! Jaaaamaiiiiis ! nargua la petite fille.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! J'ai des preuves !

- Ça m'étonnerait ! Ce n'était pas moi à cet instant ! Et de plus, il n'y avait que lui et les indices montrant le meurtre commis. Précisa la fillette, d'une voix hautaine.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? interrogea le petit garçon d'une voix suspicieuse. Si tu n'y étais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ces choses là.

- C'est que…simplement je te l'ai entendu dire. Mais t'es bien placé pour le savoir !

- Oh ça… Tu as raison. Mais je n'ai cependant rien dit du tout à ce sujet. Alors ? lui dit le garçonnet sur un ton de défi.

- Tu dis n'importes quoi ! se trahit la petite fille.

- Tu t'es trahis toute seule ! Alors avoue !!! fit triomphalement le garçonnet.

- Prouve-le ! Si tu dis vrai… le défia la petite fille avec un sourire narquois, sourire qui sera sa signature bien plus tard.

- Tu es prise au piège.

- …Tu m'as ENCORE battue !!! fit tout en soupirant avec la mine déconfite la jeune petite fille.

- Ouais. Mais c'est pas si grave. Rassura le garçon.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais ? dit curieusement la jeune interlocutrice.

- Je te le l'apprend déjà ! Allez, maintenant c'est à toi ! suggéra son ami.

- Mais je n'arrive jamais à trouver ton mobile ! gémit la petite.

- Tu verras ! Moi je sais que tu y arriveras ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais aussi être détective ?

- C'est vrai ! Comme toi ! Ca doit être franchement fantastique !!! rêva la fillette.

Une voix s'éleva de la Maison devant laquelle les deux enfants jouaient et leur dit :

- Les enfants, venez ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !

- On arrive !!!!! crièrent les garnements.

- Le dernier arriver devra suggérer un lifting à ta mère ! ricana la petite fille.

Les voilà faisant la course pour arriver le premier dans le salon de la Maison. Ce fut un véritable relais, passant de fauteuils en fauteuils pour arriver plus vite.

- GAGNER !!!!!!!!! hurlèrent ensemble les jeunes enfants.

- Alors qui va l'dire ? demanda incrédule la fillette.

- Personne on est arrivé ensemble ! lui répondit avec nonchalance le garçonnet. Alors Maman qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- Il y a des anciens amis qui sont venu s'installer pas très loin et qui sont venu nous voir ! Et ils ont une petite fille. Shinichi, tu l'a connais déjà puisque tu l'a vu il y a quelques jours quand sa maman est venu nous en parler. Alors fais la connaître à Sieira. Dit une voix féminine qui appartenait à une belle jeune femme, les cheveux longs auburn, qui paraissait plus jeune que son âge.

- Oui Maman !

- De qui elle parle ? chuchota la jeune Sieira, à l'oreille de son ami.

- C'est une sorte de voisine ! Elle vient d'emménager avec ses parents près de la supérette et du Café. L'informa Shinichi.

- Oooooh !! D'accooord ! acquiesçât-elle.

Elle s'approcha de la petite fille qui était tout près de sa mère.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sieira. Sieira Aurinn. Je suis contente de te connaître surtout si tu connais Shinichi !!

- Bonjour. Moi c'est Ran. Ran Mouri. Je suis aussi contente de te rencontrer. La salua la petite nouvelle.

- Bon ! Si on a fini, tu vas pouvoir nous accompagner ! On doit faire quelque chose ! pressa Shinichi.

- Les enfants ! Surtout ne poussaient pas Ran dans vos idées farfelues ! C'est d'accord ?

- Oui !!!!!!!!!! dirent Sieira et Shinichi.

- De toute façon Madame Kudo, Shin' est même pas cap' de me cacher son 'ti truc sur « l'affaire », ricana Sieira.

- C'est même pas vrai Sieira ! Et puis je croyais que c'étais toi qui allait te lancer ? interrogea Shinichi, un air supérieur.

- Si tu veux ! De toute façon, tu m'as battu ! Allons-y !!!

Sieira pris le bras de Ran et la main de Shinichi, puis ils allèrent là où ils étaient avant d'entrer.

- Ces enfants !! Ils ont pris de ton mari, Yukiko. S'exclama la mère de Ran à celle de Shinichi.

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas que cette petite Sieira allez être entrainée là-dedans. Mais j'espère que ça ira, surtout avec Shinichi.

- Tu sais, s'ils sont amis à ce point, ça ira forcément. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il y aura des dangers. Comme ton mari est confronté, si je puis dire.

- Oui, tu à raison Eri. Mais je m'inquiète car j'étais dedans moi aussi avant tout ça. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas sans danger. Mais ils ont bientôt 6 ans alors, il y a le temps. Rappela Yukiko.

- Pense juste que cela arrive plus tôt que l'on ne le croit.

- Malheureusement ! Ils sont si jeunes !

- On verra s'ils continueront dans cette voie !

Au moment où les enfants mettaient le pied dehors, une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Un homme de grande taille et balaise, suivi d'une petite fille et d'un autre homme en descendirent.

- Miss Sieira Aurinn ? demanda le premier garde.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ? fit Sieira.

- Bonjour S ! s'écria la petite fille derrière le garde.

- Sonoko Suzuki ? C'est bien toi ? interrogea-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Comme tu le vois ! Tu es toujours avec ce Kudo ? le dédaigna du menton Sonoko.

- Non content de te voir petite « princesse » ! s'exclama Shinichi avec une grimace.

- Allons, Shin' ! Que viens-tu faire ici Sonoko ? lui demanda Sieira.

- Je suis venue pour faire plus ample connaissance avec toi ! Je me doutais bien que tu serais là alors me voici !!

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle était là ? lui dit Shinichi.

- Mais c'est évident ! le cassa Sonoko.

- Lors d'une des soirées organisait par mes parents, il y avait la Famille Suzuki. J'ai rencontré Sonoko là-bas et on a fait connaissance. Comme tu étais toi aussi présent, tu dois t'en souvenir, non ? informa Sieira.

- Oui, un peu. Comme elle m'a dédaigné ce soir-là, je l'ai prise en grippe. Fit avec arrogance Shinichi.

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Pourquoi ça Shin' ? __demanda la jeune Sieira._

_ - Parce que cela créer des liens entre les Familles de ton rang. Regarde qui vient. Tu vas voir ce que je te dis._

_ - Salut. Tu es Sieira Aurinn, c'est ça ? Moi je m'appelle Sonoko Suzuki. J'ai entendue parler de toi et j'ai envie de te connaître._

_ - Evidemment ! On aurait parié que les petites Princesses soient présentes. __Rétorqua Shinichi._

_ - Et toi tu es…sans doute un de ses fils à policiers comme ces lourdauds, __dit Sonoko._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Bon et bien Sonoko, si tu veux rester, viens t'amuser avec nous. J'étais sur le point de me lancer dans une résolution. Dit Sieira en invitant Sonoko à les rejoindre.

- Si tu insistes, je veux bien. Mais pas question de parler d'enquête. Entre son père et lui, et toi qui est en « apprentissage », moi c'est pas mon truc. Lui répondit Sonoko avec un air supérieur.

- Oï,oï !!!! Toi, t'es même pas capable d'avoir d'intelligentes pensées alors faire ça ! lui rétorqua Shinichi.

- Très bien !!! Quel sont vos mobiles ? arrêta Sieira, pour se lancer dans le « jeu ».

- On va bien s'amuser ! lui dit Shin'.

Les voilà débuter le « jeu des déductions »entre_ nouveaux amis. _

Et cette amitié durera encore, même 12 ans plus tard. Et plus…

_**2nde Partie**_

_4 ans plus tôt_

Dans une immense maison, de style noble, une jeune adolescente était en train de descendre les escaliers de sa demeure, ceux-ci menant à sa Chambre.

Elle se précipita sur le téléphone qui sonnait.

- Allo ?!

- Salut-Salut !!!!! s'extasia la voix au bout du fil. Devine qui t'appelles ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obliger de me communiquer toute ta joie de vivre, tu sais Kaz' ! réprimanda un peu la jeune ado.

- On ne se voit pratiquement jamais ! Et puis, avec ta position, tu voyages beaucoup ! Alors c'est difficile tu sais ! Vraiment ! insista l'interlocutrice de l'autre bout du fil.

- Désolé ! Je suis _VRAIMENT_ contente de t'entendre Kazu !! s'enjoua la jeune fille. Mais que me vaut cet appel si soudain ? Tu n'as pas fais une autre casse ?

- Arrête d'être si suspicieuse ! Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma très chère amie…

- KAZUHA !!!

- Ohhhh, c'est bon ! Tu n'es pas marrante ! Cependant, il est vrai que j'ai besoin de toi ! Il faut que tu viennes ici !!

- POURQUOI ???!!

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de te voir Sieira ? insista Kazuha.

- Quand est-ce ? abandonna Sieira.

Le lendemain matin, Sieira s'était rendue à la gare pour aller dans la ville de son amie.

- Eh Sieira !!! lui fit signe Kazuha, en l'apercevant.

- Oh Kazu ! lui cria Sieira, en s'avançant rapidement vers elle.

- Trop heureuse de te voir !!!!!! s'écrièrent-elles ensemble en se serrant dans leurs bras.

- Viens j'ai pleins de choses à te dire ! la tira Kazuha.

Elles commencèrent par aller au Musée de la Marine, puis allèrent au Commissariat voir le père de Kazuha, qui l'avait demandé.

- Salut Papa !!!!!!

- Un homme leva la tête du dossier sur lequel il travaillait pour se retrouver face à sa fille et son amie.

- Oh Bonjour Ma Chérie !! Tu as pu venir ? C'est bien ! Mais je vois que tu n'es pas seule !

- Oui ! Tu te souviens de Sieira ?! Je l'ai invité parce que j'avais envie de la voir ! s'excita Kazuha.

- Elle m'a carrément sauté dessus à l'autre bout du téléphone ! rajouta Sieira.

- Non c'est pas vrai !! s'enquit de répondre Kazu.

Toutes les deux se mirent à rire. Le bruit de la « conversation » fit attirer les autres policiers présents.

- Eh bien, eh bien !! Il y a de l'animation ! s'écria un officier.

- Mais je reconnais la p'tite Kazuha !! Comment vas-tu ? dit un autre.

- Très bien !! Mais au fait…

- …Pourquoi tout ce tintamarre ?! s'exclama une voix derrière les officiers.

Un jeune adolescent vient se poster entre les deux officiers qui venaient d'arriver quelques instants plus tôt.

- Hey Heiji ! le salua Kazuha, très enjouée.

- Tu ne devrais jamais traiter les conversations des femmes de tintamarre, mon fils ! Même à tout âge ! le sermonna le deuxième officier, qui avait salué Kazuha un peu avant.

- Ouais, ouais Papa !! Mais c'est Kazuha alors y a pas…

- Merci beaucoup Heiji !!!! se vexa Kazuha. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seule !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux….commença à dire Heiji, mais il s'arrêta en constatant la deuxième adolescente à coté de son amie.

- Voici mon amie Sieira. Elle est de Tokyo. Et franchement, c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies !!! présenta Kazuha.

- Enchanté tout le monde ! Je suis Sieira. Sieira Aurinn !! salua Sieira.

- Aurinn ? Sieira Aurinn ?! Comme…AurinnCorporation et Dean et Elsa Aurinn ?!! s'exclama le père de Heiji, qui faillit s'étrangler en entendant le nom de Sieira.

- Oui. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille. C'est bien ça.

- Sieira n'aime pas vraiment qu'on la rattache à tout ça ! se dépêcha de rétablir Kazuha.

- C'est rien ! coupa Sieira. L'Habitude.

- De Tokyo hein ? fit Heiji, ne prenant pas attention aux paroles qui venaient d'être échangées.

- Oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit Sieira.

- Tu ne serais pas par hasard…

- HEIJI !!! C'est pas possible !! Arrête de comparer les autres avec ce Kudo !!! s'énerva Kazuha.

_« Kudo »_pensa Sieira.

A la réaction de Sieira sur son visage, Heiji comprit qu'il avait touché un point.

_« Je l'savait__»_ pensa-t-il triomphalement.

- T'as un problème Heiji. Il faut que t'ailles te faire soigner ! le critiqua Kazuha.

- Pourquoi ? fit Sieira.

- Il n'arrête pas de suspecter chaque nouvelle personne qui arrive de toute part, et surtout de Tokyo, de connaître et d'admirer Shinichi Kudo parce qu'ils sont en compét'. Résuma avec dédain Kazuha.

- Shinichi Kudo ? demanda Sieira avec un air faussement ignorant.

- Oui. Tu sais, tu as déjà du entendre parler de lui. D'ailleurs, lui et Heiji sont tellement compétents qu'on les surnomme « Détective de L'Est » et même « Kudo à L'Est » pour l'un, et « Détective de L'Ouest » et « Hattori à L'Ouest » pour l'autre. Mais cet imbécile qui est là veut absolument prouver que c'est lui le meilleur.

- Alors il veut se mesurer à ce Kudo pour cela, c'est bien ça ? dit Sieira.

- Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça !! acquiesça Kazuha.

- Mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu ne le connaisses pas alors qu'il vit à Tokyo tout comme toi ? dit avec suspicion Heiji, en direction de Sieira.

- Je suis désolée d'être occupée avec les histoires de ma Famille et de la vie l'entourant ! répondit celle-ci du tac-o-tac. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser à toutes les infos circulant dans la ville.

- Mais voyons Heiji !! Tu commences vraiment à nous saouler avec tout ça ! s'énerva ne nouvelle fois Kazuha en frappant Heiji à l'épaule d'un coup de poing non sans légèreté.

- Au fait Hattori, tu te prétends meilleur détective que Kudo. Mais t'es-tu déjà mesurer à lui ? Lui dit Sieira les yeux dans les yeux, avec un regard assez hautain.

- Comme un genre de Grand Déduction Battle ? Ce n'est pas mon rayon ! Et puis, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? fit-il, intrigué.

- Eh ben, lors de ma première rencontre avec Kazuha, il y a eu un truc qui s'est passé et cela avait un rapport avec ce genre de sujet. Tu t'en souviens Kazu ?

- Oui, très bien. C'était il y a presque 3 ans maintenant.

**FLASH BACK**

_Devant le Commissariat de la ville d'Osaka, une jeune fille, une adolescente d'environ 12 ans, était appuyée contre une limousine et parcourait les fichiers d'un mini ordinateur portable. Le chauffeur s'approcha alors d'elle._

_ - Mademoiselle, vous êtes vraiment sure ? Monsieur et Madame ont pourtant assurés…_

_ - S'il vous plait Roland ! Arrêtez de m'appeler « Mademoiselle », « Mademoiselle Aurinn » ou même « Miss », « Miss Aurinn ». J'ai un prénom : Sieira. Et en plus, on se connait depuis mon enfance alors on peut se passer de politesse !__le coupa-t-elle._

_ - Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle Sieira.__ Mais…_

_ - Et oui j'en suis sure.__ Je n'ai pas envie que ce cirque recommence !_

_A ce moment, un couple, accompagnée d'un homme - apparemment officier de police - et d'une jeune fille – sans doute du même âge que Sieira, se dirigèrent vers la limousine._

_ - Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! Nous avons tout prévu et aucun problème n'est apparu__. Dit la femme._

_ - De plus, nous avons un excellent système pour tout cela,__ continua l'homme qui devait être le mari de la femme à ses cotés._

_ - Oui j'en suis certain, __fit l'officier. __Et ma fille unique qui est là va être ravie de ce changement._

_ - Oh mais notre fille est là également. C'est notre unique enfant également.__ S'exclama la femme. __Elle est venue pour que l'on règle cette affaire de vol._

_ - Je t'entends Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?__fit nonchalamment Sieira._

_ - Sieira Chérie, viens voir un instant._

_Sieira s'approcha et se retrouva en face d'une fille du même âge qu'elle._

_ - Je m'appelle Kazuha. Kazuha Toyama. Enchantée.__ Salua celle-ci._

_ - Enchantée également. Moi c'est Sieira Aurinn. As-tu déjà allée sur les lieux de crimes ?__demanda-t-elle._

_ - Pas encore et j'espère jamais. Je ne suis pas trop dans ce truc mais il y a des choses que je connais._

_ - Cool. Mes amis ont des parents dans la police. C'est pour ça que je suis venue__, __lui chuchota Sieira.__Ca m'aide pour mon futur._

_ - Intéressant. Moi aussi._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Je vois. Et quels sont ces amis dont tu lui parlais à ce moment-là ? interrogea Heiji, toujours soupçonneux.

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis restée dans ce milieu. Et je veux devenir détective.

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi.

_« Intéressant. Cette fille a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me semble familier. Si elle est amie avec Kaz', c'est que…c'est bon »._

_Et c'est à partir de ce moment précis, que Heiji Hattori a commencé à apprécier le caractère de la nouvelle venue._

_De là, née une amitié qui continue d'être solide, même maintenant, avec tout ce que cela implique._

_Ces amitiés ne semblent pas s'effriter. Mais jusqu'à quand… Y aura-t-il une bombe qui fera tout exploser ? Seule l'amitié sincère peu assurer cette sécurité. Le seul sentiment nous le dira. En d'autre terme : Vérité et Confiance sont les mots d'ordres._


	12. Saison2 Episode 201 Demande Inconsidérée

Hola a todos ! Un nouveau mystère et un choix déterminant ouvrent cette nouvelle saison !!! Ce premier épisode sera en 3 parties, parties qui seront déterminantes pour un prochain mystère. Bonne Lecture !!!!!!

* * *

Résumé épisode 201 – Demande Inconsidérée : La venue de Kid chez Sieira est inattendue pour celle-ci. Mais une demande de son visiteur le sera encore plus et le Danger pourrait les guetter …

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

* * *

**Cette nouvelle saison est centrée sur May et Kid, mais il se peut qu'il arrive des choses plus…intenses.**

* * *

**Précédemment :**

**Résumé de la première saison :**

**Sieira Aurinn, qui est la meilleure amie d'enfance de Shinichi et est détective lycéenne, revient à Tokyo. Elle est confrontée directement à son passé par sa rencontre avec son ennemi qu'elle hait : Saguru Hakuba qui lui avait volé la résolution d'une enquête. Mais également par son avenir en tant que détective car elle devient rivale avec L'Insaisissable Kid, qui sévit de plus en plus, mais étonnement par son clone féminin, May, qui est apparue peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Sieira et qui est très coriace. En enchainement enquête et défis contre les deux voleurs qui deviennent menaçant de par leur réussite, elle devait également faire équipe avec Hakuba, enquête qui se révéla être en rapport avec leur vie. Mais la vie de Sieira reprenant son cours, une nouvelle énigme se pointe : venir en aide à Kaito Kid…**

* * *

Episode 11

Demande Inconsidérée

Sieira rentra chez elle pour passer les fêtes avec sa Famille. Arrivée, elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour admirer la neige, qui tombait par flocons, des milliers et des milliers. Elle s'écarta un moment pour recueillir sa Colombe qui venait de rentrer quand tout à coup, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut le jeune homme en blanc, avec qui elle discutait en cachette. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il l'a devança.

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, assez inquiète.

- Tu es la seule vers qui je puisse me tourner, continua Kid, avec un accent grave.

- Pour quoi ?

- Une enquête. Il faut que tu voies ça. Ou plutôt que tu lises ça.

Avec un geste rapide du bras et de la main droite, il fit apparaître un bout de papier, différent des siens.

Sieira s'approcha de lui et commença à lire au dessus de l'épaule gauche de son visiteur.

- Ça n'a aucun sens. dit-elle quelques secondes après. Mais c'est vraiment étrange.

- Étrange est un mot bien bas pour ça.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans tous tes états pour ça ? A moins qu'il y est quelque chose qui soit lié entre toi et ceci ?

Kid lut à voix haute le texte écrit sur le papier.

_« Un jeu peut en cacher un autre._

_Pour qu'il soit joué, il faut participer._

_Mais bien plus que la peur et l'angoisse vous ressentirez, _

_Ce sont les choses précieuses qui seront traquées._

_Est-ce le jeu qui entraine l'horreur ?_

_Ou bien êtes-vous la proie du Chasseur ? « _

- Déjà rien que la première phrase est étrange.

- Sans compter que l'on ne sait pas qui a écrit ceci. D'autant plus que ça fiche franchement la trouille ce message. En voyant l'air soucieux de Kid, Sieira demanda : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- En venant te demander de l'aide, c'est un peu comme si je m'avouais vaincu, en quelque sorte, dit Kid, sa voix ayant une résonance grave.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas vaincu ! Tu es L'Insaisissable Kid !

- Tu te souviens de la première question que tu m'as posé, quand je suis venu te voir la première fois ?

- Oui. « _Tout le monde te considère comme un espèce d'héros mais comment peux tu l'être en volant les autres et ne me dit pas parce qu'ils sont riches, je ne te croirai pas. » _

- Mais je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que c'est délicat et dur de le dire.

- Explique-moi. Et comment as-tu eus ça ? insista Sieira.

- Devant le silence du Kid, Sieira se rapprocha encore plus de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà et le regarda intensément, comme pour le sonder.

- Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu dois TOUT me dire. rappela-t-elle, en le fixant dans les yeux. Après tout, cela va de soit puisque pour régler une enquête, les détectives doivent tout savoir pour l'élucider.

- T'es pas en train de me forcer la main, là ? rétorqua Kid, en la fixant également intensément dans les yeux.

- Soutenant ainsi leurs regards pendant quelques secondes, Sieira se détourna de lui et arbora un air malicieux.

- Je n'en sais rien. Enfin c'est pas moi, alors j'm'en fiche. émit-elle.

_ - « C'est vraiment incroyable ! Alors qu'elle est en ma présence, elle me parle comme si j'étais son égal. Même si je lui soumets une requête, elle n'agit pas comme si avec ça elle pouvait me coincer, bien au contraire elle m'incite à parler pour m'aider. Décidément, elle m'impressionne ! « _s'étonna Kid.

- Tu sais bien manier les esprits ! Je capitule tu as gagné, je vais tout te dire. Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu et que je m'offre à toi.

- Relax ! Je t'offre mon aide, ce n'est pas toi qui t'offres à moi. Ce n'est pas une bataille entre nous. indiqua Sieira. Et puis, tu ne perds jamais !

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, que Kid lui rendit aussitôt.

Par ces sourires se scella un pacte entre les deux jeunes gens qui, c'était sur, signifierait bien plus que de l'aide.

Le lendemain sonna le début de l'aide qu'accordait Sieira à son ennemi. Tous les deux s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez la jeune fille, à l'heure qui conviendrait au jeune voleur, car Sieira n'était ni entourée ni surveillée.

- Quand tu m'as dit hier que ce n'était pas un problème pour nous voir, tu étais loin de la vérité. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de garde autour d'un lieu et pourtant j'en vois des différents à chacun de mes coups ! confia Kid, à son arrivé par la fenêtre.

- Et pourtant je ne suis pas surveillée étant donné qu'ils ont reçu des ordres de ne rien tenter. indiqua Sieira.

- évidemment ! Où avais-je la tête ?

Sieira esquissa un sourire d'amusement, puis fit signe à son invité de rentrer dans la pièce. Il ne se fit pas prier et vient se poster devant la jeune fille, ne se collant pas contre la vitre de peur qu'on ne le remarque.

- Comment as-tu fais pour qu'on ne te remarque pas ? D'habitude, tu ne passes pas inaperçu !

- Je ne suis pas novice ! je sais comment m'y prendre. J'ai juste volé haut et passé par des endroits peu fréquentés.

- Kaitô Kid qui veut passer inaperçu ?! Wow !! commenta Sieira.

- Bon, alors par où commençons ? questionna Kid.

- Par le commencement. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais par rapport à ce message. Je sais que tu es courant de quelque chose.

- Si c'est pour aider à avancer, je n'ai pas le choix, se résigna L'Insaisissable avec soupir. Bon, je présume que tu es au courant que j'ai énormément d'ennemis…

- Sans blague, ironisa Sieira. Viens-en au fait.

- J'y allais, justement. Donc, une nuit, après avoir survolé la ville pour mes repérages, je rentrais alors que tout était calme. Etrangement trop calme. De nature méfiante vu qui je suis, j'ai accéléré ma vitesse de vol pour me retrouver dans les nuages. Je fais souvent ça quand je veux passer inaperçu et m'évader de tout, précisa-t-il, au vu du regard de sa vis-à-vis. Alors que je me rapprochais de mon lieu d'atterrissage, mon regard fut attiré par une source de vive lumière. C'était comme quand on tire avec une arme à feu, comme un pistolet. Je déviai de mon chemin pour aller juste jeter un coup d'œil, comme on n'est jamais sur. Le truc à cet instant, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, dit-il à voix soudaine assez basse, comme prêt à livrer un terrible secret. Faisant attention à mon vol, je repris mon chemin. Dès que je fus rentré, je repliai mon deltaplane. Et c'est à cet instant que je le vis. Il est tombé comme une feuille morte. Et je doute que se soit un coup de mes complices car ce n'est pas leur genre et on ne se fait pas ce genre de chose.. Alors comme je suis sur que tout ça veut dire quelque chose de pas joyeux, j'ai décidé de me tourner vers toi car je savais que tu ne me rejetterais pas. conclut Kid, soulagé d'en finir.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu te sens en danger, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ?

- Tu sais très bien que…

- Récapitulons dans l'ordre les indices qui pourraient nous aider, déclara Sieira, faisant comprendre à Kid que sa question n'était en rien moqueuse.

La jeune fille se tourna pour aller chercher quelques choses utiles.

« _Eh bien…, _pensa le magicien, la regardant faire. « _Mon masque ne risque-t-il pas de tomber en la mêlant à ça ? »_ Sa rêverie prit fin lorsque l'entrée d'un ordinateur portable dans son champ de vision le fit reprendre conscience.

- Dis-moi déjà par où es-tu passé lors de tes repérages, déclara-t-elle, tout en riant de son dernier mot. Car inutile de savoir ce qu'elle pense en disant cela face au magicien.

- Ne penses-tu pas que cela dévoilerai ma probable prochaine cible ? répondit celui-ci, en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Hé ! Tu 'as promis. Un magicien tient toujours parole….Surtout face à son public. N'est-ce pas l'une des lois ? poursuivit la jeune fille, d'un même sourire narquois.

- Tu te sers de « ma propre magie » pour m'obliger ? Toi, la détective ?

- Non ! Ça fait parti de ce que j'ai appris. C'est juste une technique comme une autre. Toi aussi, tu fais ça.

- …Tu le penses vraiment ?..., murmure Kid….Alors, quel est ton plan ?

- Ha…Prendre l'air.

Face à cette réplique, Kid releva la tête pour regarder attentivement Sieira, qui elle, avait un sourire des plus indéchiffrables sur les lèvres. Le regard du magicien montra alors un vif intérêt.

Sieira quitta la pièce en faisant un petit signe de tête à son interlocuteur pour qu'il la suive. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers de marbre et se retrouvèrent dans la salle qui avait accueillit les évènements organisés par les occupants. La jeune héritière se dirigea vers la baie-vitrée qui occupée les ¾ du mur qui faisait face à l'entrée. Elle plongea son regard dans la nature verdoyante qu'est le parc de la propriété et le contempla avant de refaire face à l'autre présence.

- Dis-moi, quand tu m'as parlé du moyen que tu as utilisé pour venir ici aujourd'hui, comment t'y es-tu pris ?

Un échange de regard se fit alors que ce qui s'en suivit…

- Quand tu me disais que tu voulais prendre l'air, je ne pensais pas à cet air-là ! admit le jeune homme, qui se trouvait à présent non plus dans la salle de réception mais…en plein ciel sur son deltaplane avec Sieira.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait récapituler dans l'ordre. Et la première chose que tu es faite, c'est de survoler la ville pour une « balade nocturne ».

- Alors il fallait la faire, cette « balade », c'est ça ? estima-t-il avec le même sourire taquin que la détective.

- Absolument ! Et puis, rien de tel qu'une sortie en plein jour pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Ben tiens !

- Tu es beaucoup plus facile à repérer dans la nuit avec ton blanc costume qu'en pleine lumière au jour. Ne penses-tu pas ?

- Au prochain carrefour, on y sera presque, éluda-t-il.

Dans un looping accéléré, Kid fit changer le cap à son engin de vol en agrippant sa passagère par la taille, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal de l'air ? questionna-t-il.

- Moi ?! Absolument pas ! Je vole depuis que je suis en âge de parler ! Mes parents m'ont vite habitué à être en hauteur. Les avions et autres ça me connaît. Cela dit, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait en accord avec un delta.

Kid sourit à cette remarque. C'est sur que vu qui elle est, elle n'a pas du être privée de ce genre de « cadeau », mais n'a pas non plus été bercée dans le monde des transports des voleurs.

- Que veut dire ce sourire sur ton visage, très cher ?

- Tu me connais, non ? Il y a toujours une face sur le visage de Kid.

- Oui. Tout le monde connait ton côté face....Mais…est-ce qu'au moins je pourrai savoir comment est le côté pile ? demanda avec douceur Sieira.

Le jeune homme fit un léger sourire : Sieira remarqua alors que celui-ci masquait une peine douloureuse. Le voleur la regarda dans les yeux, voulu surement répondre mais ne le put, la destination atteinte.

Ils se posèrent doucement dans une ruelle, dénuée de monde car elle était à l'abri des regards.

- Tu passes réellement par là pour tes rondes ? fit la jeune fille, tout en prenant la main de celui près d'elle, qui l'aidait à descendre.

- Comme tu le vois, il n'y a pas foule ! C'est bien pour moi d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ?!! L'Insaisissable qui ne veut pas de monde autour de lui : on aura tout vu de lui ! gloussa Sieira, tout en marchant et mimant des gestes théâtraux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce si important que du monde soit là ou pas.

- C'est ton moyen d'échappatoire le plus courant ! Tu te sers de tes fans, en délire pour toi, pour t'enfuir au cas si ça tourne mal, ou tout simplement pour tes tours. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est ta marque de fabrique, finit-elle gentiment.

- Tu es sur que tu veux mon arrestation ? lui rétorqua 1412 avec rire, mais avec sérieux au fond.

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Désolé de te décevoir très cher mais je tiens à mon serment en tant que détective !

- Bien sur !

- Absolument !

_« Tu es peut-être déterminée pour tout, mais je sais qu'au fond… »_

- Eh ! Pourquoi y a tant de choses dans cette ruelle ? questionna Sieira, qui était en train d'analyser le lieu.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est une ruelle abandonnée, ça ne doit pas être trop étonnant !

- Bien sur que si ! Pour nous il y a toujours indice ainsi que mystère quelque part. Même si ça ne se voit pas pour les autres. Regarde, je te montre.

La jeune fille se baissa pour ramasser un bout de carton. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens et fit signe à Kid de s'approcher.

- Tiens ! Tu vois ceci ? désigna-t-elle. Ce « bout de carton » comme l'appellerai de simples personnes, ne trouverai rien à redire sur sa nature. C'est un bout de carton et rien de plus.

- Mais pour vous autres…

- C'est plus que ça. Si tu veux, ça se résume à : chose dans une scène qui ne ressemble à rien de plus que l'ordinaire + nous dans les parages = indices et scènes d'investigation ! Pour nous les indices ça serait comme…comme Kaito Kid sans son CELEBRISIME sourire arrogant…tous les deux rirent de bon cœur à cette insinuation. Mais…c'est dans notr..

- …dans notre nature de nous méfiez de tout, termina le jeune homme, tandis que Sieira opinait. Bon ! Pour ne pas ressemblez à ces « simples personnes », je vais entrer dans l'investigation que tu mènes !

- Tu es loin de ces simples personnes, je te rassure !

De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent. Après quoi, les deux jeunes gens se mirent en quête d'indices.

- C'est pas que je suis ignorant mais : que cherche-t-on exactement ? commenta le voleur blanc.

- Tout ce qui pourrait nous aider dans l'enquête : carton, papier, métal, verre…tout ce qui fait penser à des trucs suspects. Tout est bon à prendre, précisa Sieira. Oh et tu devrais changer de costume, en temps normal je dis pas mais là, ici…

- Y a qu'à demander !…Et voilà !

- Oh, là t'exagère.

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé innocemment.

- T'es irrécupérable.

Le désespoir de Sieira était causée par le changement d'apparence de Kid, qui par on ne sait quelle mouche, a été piqué et s'était changé et prit l'apparence de…Hakuba !

La décortication du périmètre débuta. Comme avait cité Sieira, ils trouvèrent différentes choses qui, en temps normal, ne servirait pas, mais pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient importants ou non.

- Franchement, si c'est ça le boulot des détectives, je démissionne ! soupira Kid, qui était presque à quatre pattes à terre, dont l'image tira à Sieira un sourire amusé.

- Tu n'es pas très bon enquêteur, tu sais ! ironisa-t-elle. Mais bon, tu es Kid, alors tu es pardonnable…dans un sens.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « dans un sens » ? s'offusqua Kaito Kid, qui ne l'était en rien en vérité.

- Tu sais bien…Tu es Kid L'Insaisissable, tes fans te pardonnent si tu arrives en retard à ta représentation mais tu l'es… moins aux yeux de la Justice. tenta Sieira en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Pour ça, tu n'es pas un ange.

- Un ange ?

- Ben ouais, fringué comme tu l'es par habitude, dans la nuit et au clair de lune, tu ressembles à un genre d'ange tout de blanc…dit-elle, prudemment.

- C'est plutôt toi qui ressemblerai plus à un ange, murmura faiblement le magicien.

Un silence s'abattit sur la ruelle. Il n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. La présence de l'un et de l'autre était comme une sorte de repos mutuel. Mais ce doux silence ne dura…pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kid, voyant Sieira se retourner.

- R-rien. J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

- Tu es à l'affut.

- Faut bien.

- Tu es trop modeste ! ricana Magic Kid.

Sieira lui envoya une moue réprobatrice quand un autre bruit, cette fois plus distinct se fit entendre.

- Là t'as entendu aussi ? questionna en vitesse la jeune fille. En réponse, Kid acquiesça.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il.

Ils s'entrainèrent tous deux vers le début de la ruelle, mais constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils retournèrent alors à leur position.

- Bizarre…

- A mon avis, c'était juste un animal !

- Je ne pense Kid. Mon âme de détective me dit que c'est étrange. Ton âme de voleur, que te dit-elle ?

- …. Pareil. C'est quand même…

Kid ne put finir sa phrase, un bruit sourd retentit. Kid le reconnu aussitôt, utilisant un dérivé de ce bruit.

- Sieira ! Donne-moi ta main ! VITE !!

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas redire. Poussée par son instinct, elle s'agrippa à son co-équipier et se laissa entrainer, alors que les sons du meême bruit retentirent en cascade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? Sieira, il faut partir, ce sont des coups de feu. De quelle arme, je ne sais pas mais, c'est puissant !

- Alors protégeons-nous !

Tous les deux s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et se mirent à l'abri dans un recoin. Pendant ce temps, la pluie de feu ne cessait…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Et voilà !! La première partie est terminée !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la fin vous donne envie de lire la suite. Je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour resté en suspense alors, je vous le demande : dites-moi tout ! A la prochaine pour savoir d'où viennent ces coups de feu et tirés par qui !!


	13. Episode 202 Chasseur Chassé

**Salut à tous ! Voici la deuxième partie de ce triple épisode ! ET CA Y EST !!!! J'ai terminé mon année !!! Deux mois de vacances, loin de tout ce qui est chiant !!!! A y penser, cette année de 4ième avait été très très em*erdan*e et chi*nte, mais elle c'est terminée plutôt dans la rigolade, avec la bataille de craies et de pistolet à eau le matin, et la bataille de mousse à raser, de farine et d'eau avec les 3ième et les lycéens l'aprèm' et le soir. Devant le collège et le lycée, c'est le mont blanc. La montagne enneigée tellement on a blanchit. J'espère que votre année était bien et que vous avez célébrée la fin comment il c'est dut. Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

_**Résumé épisode 202 – Chasseur Chassé : Leur enquête avance mais le danger semble présent et le flou s'installe. Sieira et Kid doivent alors faire appel aux autres détectives, qui ne sont autres que Heiji, Hakuba et Shinichi. Celui-ci n'étant pas en bonne situation, Heiji va alors bidouiller une situation pour que Conan fasse parti de l'enquête. Mais une découverte laissera tous les protagonistes dans une position plus que délicate…

* * *

**_

_**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux personnages et la fic.  
**_

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

**Précédemment :**

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sieira, assez inquiète.

- Tu es la seule vers qui je puisse me tourner, continua Kid, avec un accent grave.

- Pour quoi ?

- Une enquête.

Il fit apparaitre un bout de papier.

_« Un jeu peut en cacher un autre._

_Pour qu'il soit joué, il faut participer._

_Mais bien plus que la peur et l'angoisse vous ressentirez, _

_Ce sont les choses précieuses qui seront traquées._

_Est-ce le jeu qui entraine l'horreur ?_

_Ou bien êtes-vous la proie du Chasseur " _

- Comment as-tu eus ça ? insista Sieira.

- Une nuit, après avoir survolé la ville pour mes repérages, je rentrais alors que tout était calme. Étrangement trop calme. Alors que je me rapprochais de mon lieu d'atterrissage, mon regard fut attiré par une source de vive lumière. C'était comme quand on tire avec une arme à feu, comme un pistolet. Je déviai de mon chemin pour aller juste jeter un coup d'œil. Le truc à cet instant, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, dit-il à voix soudaine assez basse, comme prêt à livrer un terrible secret. Dès que je fus rentré, je repliai mon deltaplane. Et c'est à cet instant que je le vis. Il est tombé comme une feuille morte. Et je doute que se soit un coup de mes complices car ce n'est pas leur genre et on ne se fait pas ce genre de chose. J'ai décidé de me tourner vers toi car je savais que tu ne me rejetterais pas. conclut Kid, soulagé d'en finir.

- Alors, quel est ton plan ?

- Ha…Prendre l'air.

Ils se posèrent doucement dans une ruelle, dénuée de monde.

- Pourquoi y a tant de choses dans cette ruelle ? questionna Sieira, qui était en train d'analyser le lieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kid, voyant Sieira se retourner.

- R-rien. J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

Un autre bruit, cette fois plus distinct se fit entendre.

- Là t'as entendu aussi ? questionna en vitesse la jeune fille. En réponse, Kid acquiesça.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Kid le reconnu aussitôt, utilisant un dérivé de ce bruit.

- Sieira ! Donne-moi ta main ! VITE !!

Elle s'agrippa à son co-équipier et se laissa entrainer, alors que les sons du même bruit retentirent en cascade.

- Sieira, il faut partir, ce sont des coups de feu. De quelle arme, je ne sais pas mais, c'est puissant !

- Alors protégeons-nous !

Tous les deux s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et se mirent à l'abri dans un recoin. Pendant ce temps, la pluie de feu ne cessait…

_**Episode 12**_

_**Chasseur Chassé**_

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que les coups de feu retentissaient. Les deux adolescents, étant planqués dans un coin reculé de la ruelle, résistaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient, serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais combien de temps ça va durer !

- La question pour l'instant, c'est de rester en vie Sieira ! rétorqua Kid, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Attends, je vais tenter quelque chose.

- Ne tire pas avec ton pistolet à cartes, le retint Sieira, par la main. Contre des balles réelles, je ne sais pas si tu vas tenir le coup.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà fait ça contre un type qui voulait ma peau, sur un train en pleine vitesse !

Sieira lui jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire confiant mais peureux.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, je ne te laisserais jamais finir cette enquête toute seule et en retirer toute la gloire et l'attention.

Devant l'air faussement offusqué de la jeune fille, Kid sortit son pistolet à cartes et, dégageant un périmètre de tir, appuya sur la gâchette pour viser le point d'où provenaient les tirs de feu.

Mais au moment où le projectile aller atteindre sa cible, le tireur se retira et les coups cessèrent. Devant cet arrêt soudain, les jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes en mode incompréhension.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Kid à Sieira.

- Oui, merci, lui répondit-elle, en prenant la main qu'il lui offrait pour se relever. Franchement, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'il soit parti au moment où ton tir allait l'atteindre ?

- Oui. Ou alors c'est juste qu'il n'avait plus de balles ou encore qu'il en avait assez de tirer.

- Non je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, pour les balles. Son arme était un révolver semi-automatique. Il avait encore 5 tirs à faire, vu qu'il n'en a tiré 12. Un semi-auto ne tire que 17 coups. Et il n'a même pas fait de recharge.

Le regard effaré de Kid ne marqua pas Sieira, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le jeune homme se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir tout ça et surtout, CELA alors qu'elle était à terre, et donc dans l'incapacité de voir quoi que ce soit.

- Et puis, au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé une bombe flash ? Ca aurait été plus rapide et moins dangereux pour nous, non ? lui reprocha-t-elle, sans plus se soucier de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Non. Même si j'avais utilisé cela, nous n'aurions pas eut assez de temps pour nous en aller, vu que le nuage de fumée ne dure que quelques secondes, calcula le magicien. Le temps de s'élancer dans la course, nous aurions été piégé. Et même si nous avions utilisé le deltaplane, le temps que nous nous envolions, il aurait eut largement le temps de nous descendre.

- Hum, ouais. Vu sous cet angle…acquiesça la jeune fille avec mauvaise grâce. Mais c'était quand même risqué de tirer comme ça.

- Je te l'ais déjà dit. Pour moi, c'est mon quotidien de prendre des risques, fanfaronna l'accusé.

_ - Ça c'est sur. Tu ne sauras jamais combien tu en prends en étant venu…,_ murmura alors la jeune détective, hors d'écoute.

- Tu viens ? lui dit alors le jeune homme, une main tendue vers elle, signe de départ.

Sieira opina du chef et saisie la main offerte. Tous les deux décollèrent ainsi dans les airs, mais changeant de trajectoire pour être sur de ne pas se faire surprendre par de nouveaux tirs.

Le voyage du retour fut plus rapide comparé à celui de début. Les jeunes adolescents gagnèrent donc rapidement le lieu investi pour l'enquête et s'installèrent pour faire le point.

- Bon ! Parlons peu, parlons bien. Faisons le point de la situation actuelle.

- Oh ! Mais rien de plus simple très cher ! Ton arrivée subite chez moi, ta demande inquiétante, un début d'enquête étrange, une attaque à coups de pistolet suivi d'un acte bizarre et un retour dans l'angoisse. Quelle belle journée ! On devrait faire ça tous les jours comme ne promenade de santé ! ironisa Sieira.

- Okay, on se calme, coupa Kid, en s'approchant d'elle, la saisissant par les épaules de manière sure. Tu vas respirer un bon coup et faire le vide. Tu n'es pas habituée à ce genre de choses ? rit-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ben ma spécialité c'est les meurtres, les vols…pas une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne ou sur mon entourage.

Malgré le ton qui se voulait léger, Kid put déceler une pointe de crainte, et resserra alors son étreinte sur la jeune fille. Car oui, cela était sur, ce qui venait de se passer était bien une tentative de meurtre ou alors une mise en garde.

Pendant la réflexion de Kid, Sieira tripota les bords de la cape de son vis-à-vis. Alors qu'elle mettait sa main dans le sac des preuves, elle remarqua que quelque chose venait d'atterrir à terre.

- Oh mon dieu ! murmura-t-elle, après avoir vu ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier tombant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…débuta Kid, alerté par le ton de la voix. Encore…

_« Pourquoi avoir dit oui,_

_À son pire ennemi ?_

_Etes-vous si redoutables,_

_Pour être si mémorables ?_

_Prenez garde derrière vous, _

_Car l'ombre qui vous traque sera sure et suivra partout._

_C. »_

- C'est étrange…commenta Sieira.

- Oui, en effet. Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?

- Hum, hum… Il ne parle pas de toi, ou en tout cas pas directement. Il parle de…

- …de toi et Hakuba, résonna Kid. Ton pire ennemi fait référence à lui et tu as dit oui à l'affaire commune. Redoutables parce que vous êtes détectives, mémorables parce que vous en êtes de bons mais aussi par votre situation...

- …financière, oui, acquiesça Sieira, concentrée. Tout ça veut dire que le tireur n'était là qu'à partir du moment où tu t'es métamorphosé en Hakuba. Il ne savait donc pas que c'était toi. Ou peut-être le supposait-il, c'est pour ça que le message est à double sens. A la fois destiné à Hakuba et moi…

- …et à la fois à toi et moi. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Parce que vu la tournure du message, il pourrait s'en prendre aux autres, et même à ton entourage parce que maintenant, il sait que tu sais et que tu m'aides.

- En effet, oui, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Un silence de réflexions s'installa entre eux deux, les idées faisant surface dans les esprits. Un moment plus tard, Sieira releva la tête, suivit de Kid.

- Est-ce que tu crois…débuta-t-elle fébrilement. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut que nous…

- …que nous fassions appelle à Lui, termina-t-il un peu plus sur.

- Et pas qu'à Lui. A Eux également.

- Mais ça ne va pas nous mettre en danger ? En fait c'est surtout toi qui seras en danger ! contesta le magicien, soucieux.

- Peut-être. Mais il faut prendre le risque. C'est plus qu'une simple affaire où tu es présent. C'est notre vie et celles des autres qui sont en dangers. Il faut agir en conséquence, rappela Sieira, d'une voix posée mais emplie d'inquiétude.

Devant le silence de Kid, Sieira comprit qu'il pensait d'abord à sa sécurité à elle, mais étant donné la situation, il ne peut qu'accepter. Et c'est ce qu'il acquiesça.

- D'accord. Mais s'ILS ne sont pas en accord avec ta décision, je serai là pour veiller sur toi et te protéger, au cas où. Et tu n'as pas à refuser, termina-t-il.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. Et puis, je n'allais absolument pas contester, bien au contraire ! sourit la jeune fille.

Le magicien sourit à son tour, profitant de ce cours laps de réconfort auprès de la détective. La situation n'allait pas tarder à se dégrader, il en était sur.

Une heure était passée depuis « l'idée dangereuse » envisagée par nos deux détectives. Pendant cette heure, Sieira, par le biais de son ordinateur portable, avait envoyé des messages à trois personnes. Trois personnes qui ne seront pas aux bouts de leurs surprises.

Durant ce temps, Sieira et Kid avait conversé sur ces personnes et comment ils allaient se débrouiller.

C'est donc maintenant, alors que les deux jeunes commençaient à tenir les paris sur qui pétera un plomb le premier, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre. Par la fenêtre, Sieira reconnut la voiture dans laquelle elle avait été si souvent au bord du pétage de câble.

La personne qui sortit de la voiture arborait un visage mélangeant plusieurs expressions simultanées. Premièrement, l'incrédulité. Deuxièmement, la fierté. Troisièmement, l'arrogance. Quatrièmement, la suspicion. Et cinquièmement, l'intrigue. C'était cette dernière expression qui prenait maintenant place sur le visage de la personne en présence.

Mais deux nouvelles silhouettes apparurent alors, sortantes de la voiture. Les deux personnes avaient cependant une taille complètement opposée. Cela tira un sourire complice à Kid, qui se dit alors que finalement, ce sera peut-être intéressant, mais assez dangereux. Pour tous.

Toutes les silhouettes étaient maintenant à la porte de la maison. Sieira descendit de sa chambre, suivit de Kid. Mais elle l'arrêta.

- Tu devrais te changer. IL n'apprécierait pas.

- Je croyais que tu ne te souciais pas de ce qu'il pense ? lui lança-t-il, amusé par la situation mais quand même stressé.

Un regard amusé lui répondit. A la porte, une voix retentit.

- C'est quand tu veux !!!

- Mais tu vas la fermer ! dit une seconde voix.

Sieira et Kid se regardèrent un instant, et la phrase : « C'est parti » voila leurs yeux.

- Je sais que c'est étrange ce que je vous ais demandé mais un peu de tenu sera bien venue ! leur répondit la jeune fille, en arrivant à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on te baise les pieds pour nous remercier de nous avoir appelés ? s'insurgea la première voix.

- Bon ! D'abord on se comporte comme des civilisés, on rentre, et on s'explique. Okay ?! commanda la seconde voix.

Un grognement de contentement lui parvint et les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans le hall.

- Bon ! Avant toute chose, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Quelque chose qui va vous mettre dans tous vos états, énonça Sieira, quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

- Crache-le ton morceau, si c'est pour ça qu'on est là, la première personne.

- Avant, il faut que vous promettiez de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi ou je ne sais quoi. D'accord ? fit Sieira, toujours anxieuse.

- Promis ! dirent les deux dernières personnes arrivantes. Et toi, alors ? héla la personne plus grande que l'autre.

- Ouais, c'est bon je promets, dit l'autre, de mauvaise foie.

- Okay, alors…Viens ! appela-t-elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et une silhouette toute de blanc vêtue s'avança dans la pièce. Le moment de compréhension qui arriva aux cerveaux des trois personnes fit un « clic » direct, mais le temps de vraiment se persuader de leur vue, elles ne bougèrent pas.

- Dis-moi que c'est le rêve de d'habitude que je suis en train de faire, murmura la première personne. C'est impossible sinon.

- Ben dans ce cas, on est deux à le faire, rajouta la troisième personne de taille petite.

_ - S'il vous plait, vous avez promis,_ chuchota Sieira.

Devant eux, se tenait Kaito Kid, Le Fantôme Insaisissable qui sévit, du point de vue de la Justice, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Le jeune homme avançait d'un pas léger, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse ou de quelque chose d'autre.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, Sieira. Mais si c'est pour leur sécurité…déclara-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi…répondit-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux, moi. Et surtout, ce que je viens d'entendre ! s'excita toujours la première personne. Comment…

- Cette question n'est pas importante pour le moment, Hakuba, rétorqua Kid, se rapprochant de Sieira, comme pour la protégée d'une éventuelle attaque, attaque qui arriva.

- Mais tu es complètement folle, Aurinn !! LUI, ici ! Ça va pas !! cria Hakuba.

- Arrête-ça ! ordonna Kid, encore plus près de Sieira, qui elle, regardait ce qui venait de se dérouler avec grand étonnement.

- Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, déclara-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous sommes en danger !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu voulais seulement capturer Kid toute seule. Mais tu voulais ta gloire, alors tu nous a appelé pour nous confronter à ta…_victoire_ ! cracha avec dédain le jeune anglais.

- Je ne vais pas te suppliai de me croire ! Je sais comment tu es, mais je n'avais pas le choix de t'appeler ! cria Sieira, à son tour.

Les deux autres personnes en retrait se regardèrent, et avec un moment de réflexion, firent un seul mouvement de tête.

- C'est bon. Arrêtez, articula d'une voix calme la personne grande. Sieira, si tu nous a appelé, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ca, je le sais, je te connais depuis longtemps pour savoir cela. Et je sais également que s'IL est là, c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais et que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, c'est que c'est en rapport.

- Merci, Heiji, soupira Sieira, calmée par la déclaration de confiance de son ami. Tu as raison, c'est pour une bonne raison que je vous ais appelé. Mais d'abord, où est…

- Ah, euh, tu veux parler de Kudo ! Eh ben, il…il est ic…Euh, je veux dire que je n'ais pas réussi à le joindre ! Alors j'ai amené le petit pour la relève ! Hé, hé !! bégaya Heiji, arrêté par un coup de pied dan la jambe gauche.

- Ah,okay. Mais c'est cool, y a le petit Conan ! déclara une Sieira enjouée, qui se dirigea vers un Conan encore blasé par l'attitude de son « ainé détective».

_« Franchement, Bravo pour la pirouette de situation détective de l'Ouest ! Et Bravo à toi aussi Tantei-kun, pour cette remarquable mise au point ! Cette affaire va quand être compliquée, vu sa présence, et celle de l'autre gêneur »,_ se dit Kid, analysant la situation avec les « nouveaux ».

- Mais Sieira-neechan, tu as dit que je savais parfaitement analyser les situations d'enquête ! J'ai envie de faire équipe avec toi ! S'il te plait !!! couina Conan, faisant son habituel manège de gamin.

- D'accord, Conan-kun, tu peux rester ! Et puis, comme tu es génial, tu pourras peut-être les surpasser, non ? rit Sieira.

- J'essaierai ! acquiesça-t-il.

_« C'est plus de ton âge de faire des gamineries, Tantei-kun, »_ ricana Kid, sous-cape.

- Bon ! Maintenant que tout est dit, allons faire le point sur ce qui se passe. On va tout vous dire ! proposa Sieira, toute remise des actions passées.

- « On » ! railla veut dire quoi…

Au moment où Hakuba commença sa tirade, quelque chose tomba du groupe arrivant, et attira l'attention de Kid et Sieira.

- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois ? questionna Sieira, anxieuse.

- J'en ais bien peur, si, répondit Kid, anxieux également.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? firent Heiji et Conan en concert, anxieux par le ton de leurs voix.

Au sol, se trouvait un bout de la terreur…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Et voilà!!! La deuxième partie vient s'achever sur une découverte terrifiante pour nos deux complices. Est-ce que la sécurité des autres détectives sera assurée. Et quel est ce Mal qui provoque tout ceci ? Vous le saurez dans le final de la troisième et dernière partie de ce triple épisode.**

**Je suis désolé du retard !! Je sais que j'avais dit que la publication était prévue pour Samedi mais je suis allée pour le week-end à la plage et je suis revenue que cet après-midi. Donc, je vous pris de m'excuser du retard et la publication du prochain épisode sera pour Samedi qui arrive. Normalement, c'est sur ! Vous pourrez me jeter des œufs ou autre si ça n'arrive pas !**

**Alors à Samedi pour la résolution !! Bonnes Vacances !!!!**


	14. Episode 203 Proies et Appâts

**Hello anybody ! Désolé, vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé pendant autant de temps sur votre faim, mais je suis partie sur la Côte pendant ces trois dernières semaines pour entre autre voir mes cousins et bronzer ; et mon ordi ayant beugé l'avant-veille du départ, je n'ais pus vous prévenir. La famille étant un peu encombrante, et le soleil très fort, je n'ais fini le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, après une longue semaine d'acharnement permanent pour le terminer. Mais pour me faire pardonner, il fait le triple du dernier. Alors, pitié, pardonnez-moi, et essayer d'apprécier la fin de ce triple épisode malgré l'attente. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer: tous l'univers de DC n'appartient qu'à Aoyama, sauf les trucs de mon invention et la fic en elle-même. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice.  
**

* * *

_**Résumé épisode 203 – Proies et Appâts : Se sachant plus en danger que jamais, l'équipe doit quand même se concentrer sur leurs liens qui les unissent pour contrer le mal qui se prépare. Un plan se met alors en place, mais cela provoquera un autre danger…**_

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

**Précédemment :**

- Il faut que tu m'aides !

_« …Est-ce le jeu qui entraine l'horreur ?_

_Ou bien êtes-vous la proie du Chasseur ? « _

- Comment as-tu eus ça ? insista Sieira.

- J'ais replié mon deltaplane. Et c'est à cet instant que je le vis. Il est tombé comme une feuille morte. J'ais décidé de me tourner vers toi car je savais que tu ne me rejetterais pas. conclut Kid, soulagé d'en finir. Alors, quel est ton plan ?

Ils se posèrent doucement dans une ruelle, dénuée de monde.

- Pourquoi y a tant de choses dans cette ruelle ? questionna Sieira, qui était en train d'analyser le lieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kid, voyant Sieira se retourner.

- R-rien. J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Kid le reconnu aussitôt, utilisant un dérivé de ce bruit. Les sons du même bruit retentirent en cascade. Tous les deux s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et se mirent à l'abri dans un recoin. Kid sortit son pistolet à cartes et, dégageant un périmètre de tir, appuya sur la gâchette pour viser le point d'où provenaient les tirs de feu. Mais au moment où le projectile aller atteindre sa cible, le tireur se retira et les coups cessèrent.

- Franchement, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'il soit parti au moment où ton tir allait l'atteindre ?

- Oui. Ou alors c'est juste qu'il n'avait plus de balles ou encore qu'il en avait assez de tirer.

- Son arme était un révolver semi-automatique. Il avait encore 5 tirs à faire, vu qu'il n'en a tiré 12. Un semi-auto ne tire que 17 coups. Et il n'a même pas fait de recharge.

Alors qu'ils revenaient, Sieira mit sa main dans le sac des preuves, et elle remarqua que quelque chose venait d'atterrir à terre. Un nouveau message venait de faire son appariation.

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?

- Hum, hum… Il ne parle pas de toi, ou en tout cas pas directement. Il parle de…

- …de toi et Hakuba, résonna Kid. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Parce que vu la tournure du message, il pourrait s'en prendre aux autres, et même à ton entourage parce que maintenant, il sait que tu sais et que tu m'aides.

- Il faut faire appelle à Lui. Et à Eux également.

Trois silhouettes étaient maintenant à la porte de la maison.

- Je sais que c'est étrange ce que je vous ais demandé. Mais ne pêtez pas de câble ici, d'accord. Hakuba ? Heiji ? Conan ?

Kaito Kid apparut devant eux.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, Sieira. Mais si c'est pour leur sécurité…déclara-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi…répondit-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. s'excita toujours la première personne. Comment…

Quelque chose tomba du groupe arrivant, et attira l'attention de Kid et Sieira.

- Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois ? questionna Sieira, anxieuse.

- J'en ais bien peur, si, répondit Kid, anxieux également.

Au sol, se trouvait un bout de la terreur…

_**Episode 13**_

_**Proies et Appâts**_

- Sieira ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! réitéra Conan, troublée par le manque de réaction de son amie.

- C'est pas bon du tout, souffla-t-elle. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes tous en danger. TOUS.

- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heiji, tout aussi troublé que son partenaire.

_« Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis,_

_Le jeu peut enfin prendre vie._

_Le terrain de chasse sera de votre choix,_

_Mais le mien sera celui des proies._

_Prenez garde à votre vie,_

_Car bientôt vous ne serez plus qu'oubli._

_C. » _

Après la lecture du papier, Sieira le donna à Kid, pour qu'il aille le mettre avec les deux premiers, les ayant ainsi comme indices.

Au moment où Kid grimpait les escaliers du premier, Hakuba le héla.

- N'en profite pas pour t'échapper ! Et puis, pourquoi il est là ? fit-il, à l'attention de Sieira.

- Parce qu'il le faut. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide avant tout. Même si maintenant c'est nous tous, ainsi que lui, qui sommes en danger, lui répondit-elle, l'air grave.

- Mais…essaya le métis. Quel danger ? fit-il finalement, voyant bien que quand Sieira était dans cet état, c'était sérieux.

La jeune détective le fixa intensément. Le vert de ses yeux était tellement braqué sur ceux chocolat du jeune homme, que celui-ci en frissonna, tellement c'était intense.

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille ; elle fit seulement un geste de la main indiquant qu'ils devaient la suivre. Elle monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, qui était au premier étage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur un jeune homme brun, de dos, près de la fenêtre, qui semblait tenir quelque chose à la lumière du jour.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant, tandis que Sieira se diriger surement vers le jeune homme. Alors que ceux qui se trouvaient au pas de la porte regardaient la scène se dérouler devant eux, le garçon se mit à parler à la jeune fille.

- A mon avis, plus je regarde ces mises en garde, et plus je me demande ce que ce Chasseur veut de nous, dit-il anxieux.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je me demande depuis notre désagréable aventure sous le feu des balles, répondit Sieira dans un rictus ironique.

- Franchement, il doit vraiment adorer ça pour nous faire ce genre de…jeu, compléta le brun, dans le même rictus.

- Un jeu…C'est vraiment ce que nous sommes ? Un jeu ?

- Pour lui, c'est ce que nous sommes, oui.

Alors que Sieira allait lui répondre après un moment de silence, Heiji se mit à parler.

- Heu…excusez moi, mais…c'est qui celui-là ?

- Déjà qu'on a ce…_voleur_ sous **notre** _protection_, on doit aussi ce coltiner un nouveau-je-ne-sais-qui pour toi ! coupa avec énervement Hakuba.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être touché ou amusé par le fait que tu me considères sous ta protection ! Ironique, comme situation, non ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme brun en se retournant. Alors, est-ce que je compte un temps soit peu pour toi pour que tu me prennes sous ton aile ?

Pendant qu'il disait sa dernière phrase, tous les regards furent pétrifiés d'étonnement. Enfin, deux étaient carrément étonnés, tandis que le troisième fut d'abord étonné, puis en rage.

Car devant eux, se tenait un jeune homme qui, normalement pour certains, et impossible pour d'autre, ne devrait pas se trouver là.

Là, en uniforme du Lycée Teitan, se tenait le jeune espoir de la police japonaise. Enfin, c'était vite dit.

- L'heure n'est pas à la provocation les gars ! Vous finirez ce combat de coq plus tard, quand nous serons hors de danger. Et pour l'instant, c'est pas gagner, signala Sieira, pour calmer le jeu.

- Franchement, y a plus discret comme personnalité, tu ne crois pas ? déclara Conan, l'air affreusement blasé.

- Pourquoi ? Étant donné que l'entourage détectives de Sieira se trouve ici, rien de mieux que la présence de son meilleur ami pour faire croire à notre chasseur qu'il a toutes ses proies à porter de main, assura le jeune homme brun.

- Oui, c'est exact. Nous en avons eu tous les deux l'idée. Même si ça paressait évident vu ce qui se passe, déclara Sieira.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'en face de nous, nous avons la copie conforme de Kudo ? Pour que celui qui nous chasse pense que toutes les personnes qu'il veut avoir sont là ? C'est tordu…mais prévenant pour notre sécurité…Même si nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi nous tous sommes en danger, ainsi que lui, détailla Heiji, tout en montrant le « nouvel arrivant » d'un geste de son menton.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons tout vous dire, puisqu'il le faut bien, concéda Sieira.

Elle ainsi que Kid, sous les traits de Shinichi, se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un geste commun.

Ils leur racontèrent alors tout leur périple, de la demande à l'aide de Kid, par leur visite dans la ruelle, en passant par les coups de feu et les idées auxquelles ils avaient réfléchis, mais surtout des fameux messages laissés par leur poursuiveur.

- Tu as utilisé mon apparence pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse ? Pourquoi MOI ?!!! s'exclama Hakuba, partagé entre la colère et l'envie folle de tordre le cou à sa jeune ennemie, tant sa stupidité l'a rendue idiote.

- Ben quoi ? Il n'allait pas prendre l'apparence de Heiji, qui vit à Osaka, ou de Shin' qui est on ne sait où, informa Sieira. Il n'allait pas non plus se changer en Ran ou même Kogoro, ça les aurait mis en danger et ça n'aurait pas été plausible.

- Il fallait quelqu'un qui avait déjà fait équipe avec Sieira et qui allait suffisamment se prendre au jeu de me coincer pour enquêter avec elle, conclu Kid.

- Alors il n'y avait que moi pour correspondre à cet « entretien de mort », évidemment !

- Soit content, au moins grâce à nous, tu es dans la lumière des «_ projecteurs » _maintenant, ricana Sieira.

- Ha…ha…HA ! railla le métis. Trop marrant !

- Absolument ! ricana une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

Cette petit jouxte verbale aura eut le droit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, déjà pesante de la pièce.

- Bon ! Faites voir les papiers que vous avez ramassés, demanda Conan.

- Oui, tiens ! répondit Sieira, tout en lui tendant les trois bouts de papiers de la terreur. Nous les avons scannés et mis sur mon ordi pour essayer des pistes avec des logiciels.

- Vous pensez vraiment avoir une piste avec ce genre de procédé ? questionna Heiji, tout en examinant les papiers.

- Il ne faut exclure aucune piste possible. On va tout essayer, même les trucs les plus fous, informa Sieira.

- Pour ça, t'es une spécialiste dans le genre, déclara tout bas Conan.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda la jeune fille, un petit air innocent sur le visage.

- Vu tous les trucs déjantés que t'as fait depuis la première fois que tu as mis les pieds dans cette ville, on s'étonne encore que rien de bizarre ne te soit encore arrivé, continua Conan, blasé. Selon Shinichi-niichan, tu t'embarques toujours dans des trucs aussi déjantés que toi…hé, hé ! se justifia-t-il, au vu du regard que lui lançait Sieira.

- Ah oui ?! Eh bien les « trucs déjantés » comme il dit, c'est lui qui les attire, aussi souvent que les affaires de meurtres qu'il doit résoudre là où il passe. Il les attire comme des aimants ! Tu savais que sa toute première enquête, il l'a eut dans un avions à destination de New-York, pour aller voir sa mère ? Il était même accompagné de Ran, et si je me souviens bien de ce qu'ils m'ont dit tous les deux, la résolution de l'enquête ne tenait qu'à un fil de fer ! ricana-t-elle, de façon fière. (ndla : voir le triple épisode « Shinichi Kudo à New-York » épisodes 286, 287 et 288; ou le TOME 21 chapitre 4 à 7, TOME 34 chapitre 11 et TOME 35 chapitre 1 à 4 ; # il y a deux affaires, c'est pour cela que les tomes sont si espacés ; mais les deux affaires se suivent dans les épisodes#)

Conan vira au rouge cramoisi après cette révélation.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire par là, S, déclara Heiji, hébété.

- Pour comprendre, il faudrait que tu lui demandes, parce que vu comment avez réagit Ran en me le disant, tu ricaneras à la vue de la tête de Shin' ! rit Sieira.

- Si c'est pas trop demandé, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer, souffla Conan, tout en jetant des regards à Heiji, celui-ci le scrutant, amusé.

- Oui, il est temps, vous trois, vous aurez les deux premiers messages, quand à nous deux, nous analyserons le troisième, puis ensuite on revérifiera par ordi, fit la seule fille du groupe.

Au moment où elle donna les deux bouts de papiers à Heiji, deux sonneries de portables retentirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Dans les mêmes gestes, Conan et Heiji prirent leurs portables.

Conan décrocha l'appareil rouge, signe que c'est le petit garçon qu'on appelle.

- Mochi, mochi ? Ah, bonjour Ran-neechan…

- AH NON MON PETIT GARS, IL N'Y A PAS DE BONJOUR !!! OU ES-TU ??? JE CROYAIS QUE TU N'AVAIS RIEN A FAIRE ET QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS SORTIR AUJOURD'HUI ?? ALORS ?!!

- Ben, Heiji-niichan est passé à l'agence pendant que tu étais sortie avec Sonoko-chan et il voulait voir Sieira-neechan alors comme mes amis sont en vacances avec leurs parents, et que Haibara est avec le Professeur, je me suis dit que jouer au foot pendant que les adultes discutent me ferai du bien, tenta d'expliquer Conan, encore apeuré par le ton de la voix de Ran.

- Heiji-kun est passé à l'agence ? Pour aller voir Sieira ? Elle a accepté, tu ne la déranges pas, j'espère ?

- Non, non. Elle a dit qu'elle été contente et que ça ne lui faisait rien.

- Bon…tu peux rester. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Je me suis inquiétée !

- Je t'ais laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Oncle Kogoro dormait encore pendant qu'il regardait une émission sur Yoko Okino, alors je l'ais pas réveillé, lui dit Conan.

- D'accord. Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même.

- Oui, oui. A plus tard !

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté…

- HEIJI !!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A TOKYO ??? JE CROYAIS QUE TU DEVAIS ALLER VOIR UN CLIENT POTENTIEL A YOKOAMA, hurla la voix de Kazuha à l'autre bout du fil.

- MAIS POURQUOI TU CRIES ??? JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS !!! UN CLIENT M'A DEMANDE A TOKYO !!! CELUI DE YOKOAMA IL ATTENDRA !!! ET PUIS POURQUOI TU M'APPELLES ?? TU ME DERANGES !

- Te gènes pas pour me le faire remarquer, surtout !

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me déranger en me hurlant dessus ! Et puis, comment tu sais que je me trouve à Tokyo ?

- On ne parle pas de moi là, on parle de TA fuite dans la région de l'Est et…

- Ouais, ouais Kazuha, allez dis-moi. J'en ais seulement…Attends, ne vas pas me dire que tu as interrogé ma mère pour savoir mes faits et gestes ??? TU NE MANQUES PAS D'AIR !!!! s'énerva encore Heiji.

- C'EST TOI QUI NE MANQUES PAS D'AIR !!! C'EST TA MERE QUI EST VENUE ME VOIR JE TE SIGNALE !!!

- ET POURQUOI ELLE SE PRECIPITERAI POUR ALLER FAIRE CAUSETTE AVEC TOI A MON SUJET ???!!!

- Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas te savoir hors de la ville sans avoir prévenu et partir précipitamment. Je lui ais simplement demandé si tu avais eu des nouvelles de ton client et elle m'a répondu que tu étais parti direction Tokyo en prétextant un client urgent, justifia Kazuha, plus calme.

- AAAH !!! Ma mère se mêle trop souvent de mes enquêtes ! Dis-lui que je vais bien et que l'affaire est plus ardue que prévue. Je risque de rester plus longtemps que prévu mais je ne tarderai pas. Et, Kazuha…

- Oui ?

- ARRÊTES DE T'INQUIETER POUR RIEN !!!et ne me déranges plus. Salut !!

Et lui ainsi que Conan raccrochèrent en même temps. L'un était soulagé que son interlocutrice n'est pas plus demandais que ça, et l'autre était rageur d'avoir été dérangé de cette manière.

_ - Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Il change vraiment pas ! Quel manque de tact !_ se murmura Sieira, effarée par la conversation d'Heiji.

Quelle plaie cette Kazuha ! Quand elle est là pendant mes enquêtes elle se met en danger, et quand elle n'est pas là elle trouve quand même le moyen de me déranger ! Et ma mère, mais de quoi elles se mêlent toutes les deux ! pesta celui-ci.

- T'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de sentiment envers Kaz'. Elle s'inquiète pout toi et ta mère également ! Sois plus prévenant ! le menaça Sieira, son index pointé sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Mais elle me dérange dans l'enquête ! Et je suis venue sur TA demande pressente !

- Réjouis-toi, Hattori. Au moins, tu n'as pas eut à te justifier ! souffla Conan, épongeant son front.

- Et puis toi, « jouer au foot pendant que les adultes discutent » ? déclara Sieira, se tournant vers lui.

- Ben tu sais que Ran-neechan n'aime déjà pas quand je suis sur l'enquête avec Kogoro, alors dans ce genre de situation, mieux vaut pas l'alarmer, sinon elle serait en danger ! Et puis, Sieira-neechan, tu passes pour la meilleure amie en accordant la présence d'un petit garçon ! Elle t'en sera reconnaissante ! Tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu me mets dans une enquête comme ça ! tenta-t-il.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison ! Et puis comme ça, je serai dans les bonnes grâces de Ran, comparé à Shin' !

- « Comparé » ?

- Oui. Comme Shinichi passe tout son temps à parler ou à résoudre des enquêtes, elle le nomme « Le maniaque des enquêtes » ! A partir de cette histoire-là, j'y participe grandement avec elle ! rit Sieira.

_« Alors c'est de ça que vous rigoliez souvent, après que Ran s'énervait contre moi ? Ah, Sieira ! », _pensa Shinichi.

- Hahaha ! « Maniaque des enquêtes », hein ? ricana Heiji.

- Toi c'est pas la peine de ricaner, parce que Kazuha en fait de même à ton sujet ! railla Sieira.

Sous les regards renfrognés des deux concernés, la parenthèse se referma et la discussion se reporta vite sur leur défense à faire.

Alors que Sieira analysa le troisième message, et que Heiji et Hakuba – bon gré, mal gré - faisaient de même avec les deux premiers, Kid se rapprocha de Conan.

- Franchement, si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, je rigolerai bien un moment du spectacle que tu as offert !

- Je ne ferai en rien ça, à ta place ! murmura Conan, d'une voix assez froide.

- Si on essayait au moins de mettre de côté nos plans respectifs envers l'autre pour faire ne serait-ce que équipe dans cette affaire ! suggéra d'une voix posée le voleur, tout en se postant aux côtés de son ennemi.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu voir Sieira, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé et elle aurait pu renouer avec sa Famille le temps de Noël !

- Erreur, Meitantei. Je ne serai pas venu, j'aurais été plus en danger, ainsi que vous tous. Surement plus tard, mais en danger quand même. N'oubli pas que ça ne concerne pas notre petite personne, mais chacun d'entre nous, tous ensemble, rappela Kid.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais n'empêche, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu la voir ELLE au lieu de te débrouiller comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Tu t'étais débrouillé pour contrecarrer les plans d'un homme qui voulait te tuer durant l'affaire de l'attaque d'un fourgon blindé pendant que moi j'étai occupé avec le parc d'attraction. Et en plus, tu nous as sauvé malgré tout, puisque tu avais passé la journée en ma compagnie ainsi que celle d'Hattori, qui était dans la même affaire que moi. Et aussi…tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que j'allais me noyais et que je m'étais cassé la jambe. Et même une seconde fois, dans le circuit, narra Conan, se souvenant de l'affaire au client fou d'un grand et célèbre parc d'attraction, qui avez mis la vie de Ran et des autres en danger de mort. (ndla : voir FILM 10 « Le Requiem des Détectives »)

- Oui, mais ce n'était rien. Grâce à toi, j'ais pu découvrir qui voulait me tuer et par la même occasion, te donner des indices pour ton enquête, vu que nos deux affaires étaient liées. Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça, nous n'aurions plus eut l'occasion de nous affronter pour ridiculiser l' aurait été trop facile pour moi, commenta d'un sourire le magicien.

- Alors je dois te remercier, « double maléfique » ? ironisa le détective.

- Haha !! Tu n'es pas obligé, après tout, l'un comme l'autre, nous refusons notre « infériorité ». Et puis, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à devenir ton double pour me mettre à l'abri. Mais je dois dire que ton apparence est très protectrice aussi bien que dangereuse. Comment tu fais pour t'attirer autant d'ennemis que moi ?

- Je règle les problèmes qui se dressent devant la Justice. Mais comme il faut s'y attendre, ceux que je « condamne » ne me portent pas dans leur cœur puisque je les démasque. Quant à toi, tu a des ennemis parce que tu es en travers de la Justice. Nos situations sont complètement différentes, articula sèchement le petit garçon.

- A ton aise. De toute façon tu seras plus le Grand Détective de la Fin du Siècle dans le cœur de certaines personnes, une en particulier.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, à ton avis, comment réagira ton amie quand elle découvrira qui tu es, en réalité ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Conan, de manière glacial.

- Ne nie pas en bloc ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne sera pas dupe bien longtemps. Ton ami le détective de l'Ouest l'avait vite découvert, si je me souviens bien.

- Et alors, en quoi c'est important ?

- Ça l'est parce que quand Sieira l'apprendra, et crois-moi elle l'apprendra, comment va-t-elle réagir en sachant que son « meilleur ami » lui a caché une chose aussi énorme que le fait qu'il est rapetissé et est chassé par une Organisation sérieuse ? Je t'ais sauvé la mise auprès de ta copine mais face à Sieira, je ne le pourrai. Elle mérite de savoir, tu sais, lui rappela Kid, avec inquiétude. (Voir le FILM 03 « Le magicien de la Fin du Siècle »).

- Tu n'es pas mon Donneur de Leçon !

- Sans doute, mais vas-tu cacher encore combien de temps à cette fille, que tu clames comme étant ta « sois disante Meilleure Amie, ta presque petite Sœur », que tu es son Modèle, le Génialissime Détective Shinichi Kudo, qu'elle admire tant aux yeux de tous.

Conan ne répondit pas, mais lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant qu'il devrait se taire. Kid ne fit rien et se tut. Conan regarda alors Sieira s'afférer sur son ordinateur, tout en se querellant avec Hakuba, et Heiji tentant de calmer le jeu.

- Ne fais pas cette tête tantei-kun ! déclara Kid, après avoir suivit son regard. Si tu le lui dis simplement, elle fera partie de l'élite qui te protège et veille sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses ce que tu as entreprit contre ces Hommes…

- C'est justement pour ça que je ne lui dirais rien ! Elle voudra tellement me protéger que quand je trouverai Leur trace, elle se mettra en danger pour que ça réussisse. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça, au détriment de sa vie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu l'as mettras en danger plus qu'autre chose en faisant ça ! C'est plutôt sa vie actuelle qui l'a détruira si tu fais ça. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle fait tout pour que sa vie soit pimentée ? Et qu'elle attend ton retour seulement pour partager de nouveaux moments avec toi et vos amis, comme par le Passé ? Parce que c'est ça qu'elle veut : Que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Tu ne l'a connais pas comme moi…

- Peut-être…Mais je sais qu'elle va mal. La preuve : Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ma présence, et tout tenter pour m'aider ?

Au moment où Conan allait lui répondre, la voix de Sieira s'éleva :

** - Sérieux pour qui tu te prends pour me donner des ordres ?!!!! **KID !! Viens avant que je le frappe !

- Non Sieira calme toi ! essaya Heiji, retenant les deux ennemis prêts à se battre.

** - TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE PESTE, AURINN !! **hurla Hakuba, tentant de passer outre le barrage corporal d'Heiji.

- Il faudrait intervenir là, parce que ça va allait loin ! fit Conan, prêt à s'élancer pour arrêter tout ça.

- Mais non Sieira va le recaler !...Ou alors ils vont se tuer, rectifia Kid, après un regard noir du détective à côté de lui.

Tous les deux s'élancèrent donc vers le point de dispute, pour arrêter le massacre. Kid tira Sieira par les épaules, tandis que Conan se posta aux côtés d'Heiji pour le soutenir (moralement surtout, parce que vu sa taille…).

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je veux lui coller ma main en plein dans sa face de fouine ! se débattit Sieira, tout en déversant son venin de plus en plus rageusement.

- Tu sais Sieira, je m'en fous carrément que tu le tues, mais après tu pourras plus essayer de me faire tomber, parce que tu seras certainement en tenue orange, décréta Kid, pour essayer de la calmer.

Cet acte eut l'effet escompté car elle arrêta de se débattre pour fixer son « enchaineur ». Elle le jaugea un instant, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de calmer les foules – ou plutôt les foudres – et à présent, tous les regardaient.

- Tu sais, jamais je ne me priverai de ma liberté de vie pour ce crétin, fit-elle enfin. Et puis de toute façon, l'orange ne me va absolument pas !

Cette remarque fit naitre un air blasé sur le visage de Heiji et plus particulièrement Conan, qui était pourtant habitué depuis bien longtemps maintenant à ce genre de remarque, surtout venant d'elle. Hakuba, lui, affichait un air las, plutôt du genre à penser que cette fille était vraiment superficielle. Kid, lui seulement, affichait un petit sourire amusé.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre – ou en tout cas, un semblant d'ordre – nous pouvons nous atteler à la tache SI complexe de se métriser…et de bosser ! somma Heiji, en regardant tour à tour Sieira et Hakuba.

- T'inquiète, Hei' ! Tant que nous sommes à une distante raisonnable – enfin pas le raisonnable de l'habituel raisonnable mais assez de ce qu'on peut être – ça ira, assura Sieira, sans prêter attention à l'ouverture pus à la fermeture de la bouche d'Hakuba, qui se retenait finalement de ne pas déclencher de provocation, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas en avoir.

Un sourire de Heiji en direction de son amie, et les recherches pouvaient reprendre.

Alors que Heiji et Conan s'assirent sur le sofa de la chambre, Hakuba s'assit dans un fauteuil, tandis que les deux derniers prirent place sur le bord du lit de la jeune hôte.

- On ferait mieux d'aller dans la salle de séjour à côté. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il nous faudrait plus de place ? interrogea Sieira.

- Heu…Sieira-neechan, ta chambre est, comment dire, commença Conan, très spacieuse et sécurisante…

- D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas censés être dans cette demeure, tous ensembles, termina Hakuba.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour votre présence ! Les seules personnes qui sont ici dans cette maison sont nous cinq et six domestiques, assura la jeune fille. Mais si vous tenez à la discrétion, pas de problème. De toute façon, ils ont tous reçu l'ordre de ne pas me déranger tant que je ne le demande pas.

- Alors au boulot ! s'enquit Heiji.

Les deux jeunes assis sur le sofa et l'autre dans le fauteuil analysèrent les trois bouts de papiers, Kid et Sieira les analysait sur l'ordinateur de celle-ci.

- Bon, puisque c'est toi qui a tentait de le déchiffrer le premier tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Sieira à Kid, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'image virtuelle du 3e papier.

- Comme je te l'ais dit quand tu es entrée dans cette pièce, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'IL veut de nous. D'ailleurs, ses messages ne disent rien sur la nature de ses actes. C'est comme s'il avait seulement envie de faire ça. De faire son jeu, avec nous.

- Comme « participants forcés » ? IL est franchement dérangé, celui-là.

- En même temps, pour faire ce genre de chose, il faut vraiment avoir un acte précis en tête, assura Kid, tout en souriant de la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Certainement. Alors, les gars ! Vous avez déchiffré quelque chose ? interrogea Sieira, en direction des trois autres.

- Ben on y travaille toujours, soupira Heiji, mais il est impressionnant ce malade ! C'est message sont encore plus compliqués que les tiens, Kid. Et pourtant, quelquefois, c'est pas de la tarte de les déchiffrer ! En comparaison, je trouve quand même que ceux de May sont doublement durs par rapport aux tiens…

- Heiji ! Viens-en au fait, s'il te plait ! sonna Sieira, désespérée par l'immensité de parole que peut arriver à sortir son ami en si peu de temps et durant ces moments-ci.

- Oui. Ben, pour faire court, disons que…faut s'y mettre tous ensemble.

- Okay ! Alors, allons-y, soupira la détective, prête à y aller. D'abord, procédons par la procédure habituelle qui est : « analyser les preuves ». Donc, faisons ceci.

- Tout d'abord, il y a le premier message que Kid à trouvé après avoir aperçu un flash de lumière dans une ruelle, et qui venait de son deltaplane, commença Conan. Ce mot disait :

_« Un jeu peut en cacher un autre._

_Pour qu'il soit joué, il faut participer._

_Mais bien plus que la peur et l'angoisse vous ressentirez, _

_Ce sont les choses précieuses qui seront traquées._

_Est-ce le jeu qui entraine l'horreur ?_

_Ou bien êtes-vous la proie du Chasseur ? « _

- D'après ce que l'on peut en conclure, ce message contient le mot d'ordre. Ce type débute une espèce de jeu, où notre voleur fera parti malgré lui. Ce gars prend également le temps de se présenter lui, et quelque peu son « jeu ». Il se décrit comme étant un chasseur, et qu'en participant à son jeu, les ressentiments qui en transpirent seront largement : peur, angoisse, et tout ce qui va dans ce sens là, analysa le petit garçon.

- On pourrait en conclure que c'est une sorte de missive/invitation. Trop zarb comme procédé. Y a mieux comme moyen, commenta Sieira, en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche, pour montrer son avis.

- C'est sur, y a quand même mieux que ce genre d'invitation, de toute façon, acquiesça Hakuba.

- Ensuite, nous sommes allés tous les deux dans la ruelle où j'ai aperçu ce flash, ajouta Kid, en se tournant vers Sieira. Cette ruelle était emplie de choses plus diverses les unes que les autres. Il y a un peu de tout : papiers, verres, plastiques, fils électriques…Il y avait même des choses qui ne devaient pas vraiment être là.

- Et presque tout de suite après, des coups de feu commencèrent à retentir, appuya la jeune fille. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car quand tu t'apprêtais à tirer dans la direction de leur provenance, ils se stoppèrent. Mais j'ais quand même pu reconnaître que l'arme utilisée était un pistolet semi-automatique, pouvant tirer jusqu'à 17 coups, le tireur n'en ayant utilisé que 12. Cela montre que soit le tireur nous surveillait, soit qu'il surveillait cette ruelle.

- Puis, compléta Hakuba, il y a le message que tu as trouvé en fouillant dans ce sac à preuves trouvait dans cette même ruelle. Il disait :

_« Pourquoi avoir dit oui,_

_À son pire ennemi ?_

_Etes-vous si redoutables,_

_Pour être si mémorables ?_

_Prenez garde derrière vous, _

_Car l'ombre qui vous traque sera sure et suivra partout._

_C. »_

- Ce message s'adressait à la fois à toi et Kid, ainsi qu'à toi et moi. Le premier cas étant parce que tu étais la seule à qui Kid aurait pu demander de l'aide pour comprendre ceci, et le second cas parce que nous avions déjà élucider une affaire ensemble, concernant aussi Kid. Mais aussi le fait parce que celui-ci était déguisé en moi. Le message montre bien que ce gars passe à la vitesse supérieure en nous attaquant par ses propos. Il nous fait savoir qu'il faut nous méfier de ce que l'on fait, et d'où l'on va, déduit le métis.

- Alors que vous faites appelle à nous, car au vu du contenu de ce message, il apparaît clairement que ce « Chasseur » veut tous nous faire participer à son « jeu », entama Heiji. Tandis que nous arrivions, un nouveau, et le dernier en date, message fit son apparition. Il ne pouvait être plus clair :

_« Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis,_

_Le jeu peut enfin prendre vie._

_Le terrain de chasse sera de votre choix,_

_Mais le mien sera celui des proies._

_Prenez garde à votre vie,_

_Car bientôt vous ne serez plus qu'oubli._

_C. »_

- Clair, explicatif, ce message décrit bien la situation : ce « petit jeu » débuta réellement maintenant car nous sommes tous réunis. Le terrain sur lequel nous nous battrons sera celui que l'on voudra, mais ce gars choisira ses « proies », c'est-à-dire, celui ou ceux d'entre nous qu'il voudra. L'enjeu devient plus important encore car il est clair que nos vies sont assez menacées, et qu'IL compte bien sur le fait qu'après tout ceci, le monde nous oublie, conclu le détective d'Osaka.

- D'accord, fit Sieira. Résumons : 1er message adressait à Kid ; choses étranges trouvées dans la ruelle ; tirs dirigés vers nous deux, encore dans la ruelle ; second message adressait à Kid, Hakuba et moi, et le troisième message qui nous concerne tous….Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel sens ? s'étonna Heiji.

- Eh bien, le dernier message nous dit clairement que, étant tous réunis, le « jeu » peut commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et il donne même les « consignes ». Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ? Je viens de le redire, pourtant ! s'exclama la jeun fille avec force.

- Le fait que nous soyons TOUS là, intervint Conan. Le voleur le plus recherché au monde, et les détectives les plus célèbres de ce temps. Pourtant,…

- …il en manque un. Et il y en a un de trop, énonça la lycéenne.

- Oui, approuva Conan. Moi.

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? souffla Heiji, étonné.

- Ah. Je vois, déclara Hakuba. Le fait que ce petit garçon soit là te dérange car dans la dernière missive, il n'y a aucune trace d'avis sur sa présence. Et que le message dise que tout le monde soit là pose problème, car Edogawa-kun ne devrait pas figurer dans la liste des personnes présentes ici.

- Oui, c'est exact. Il y a aussi le fait qu'à sa place, devrait se trouver Shinichi. Et malgré le fait que Kid ait prit son apparence, ce gars devrait réagir car il sait que c'est KID et non Shin, acquiesça Sieira.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il sait que Shinichi n'est pas là, que KID est sous ses traits, et que je suis présent, déclara Conan.

- En d'autres termes, il y a un problème, termina Sieira, un air grave sur le visage.

Tous se dévisagèrent un à un. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce qu'Heiji le brise.

- Peut-être qu'il ne réagit pas à cela, parce qu'IL pense tout simplement que comme Conan met souvent en péril les vols de KID, IL ne voit pas d'inconvénient à sa présence.

- Tu crois vraiment ? interrogea Hakuba.

Une sonnerie interrompit le dialogue ; Sieira se retourna vers son ordinateur.

- Rien. Pas trace, pas d'empreinte. Ni ADN, ni n'importe trace qui aurait pu nous éclairé. Appart les nôtres, bien évidemment. Sauf les tiennes, Kid, déclara-t-elle, en analysant le message qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran.

- Bien sur. Quand j'ais touché les bouts de papiers, je portais mes gants, déclara le voleur.

- Donc, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous faire avancer. La poisse, maudit Conan.

- Il nous reste alors les seuls indices et preuves que l'on a, fit Heiji, tout en se saisissant du sac à preuves de la ruelle.

- Alors qu'il fouillait le sac, Conan se pencha par-dessus son épaule droite pour voir ce qu'il y avait, et fut assez pensif.

- C'est étrange, pensa-t-il à voix basse. C'était où cette ruelle ? demanda-t-il en direction de Sieira et Kid.

- Euh…C'était dans un coin étroit, sur le chemin de l'université de Beika. Vers les endroits où les étudiants ne trainent pas énormément, se remémora Kid.

- Alors ça ne devrait pas être étrange d'avoir toutes ces choses dans ce sac. Nous sommes Samedi aujourd'hui. Le peu d'étudiants qu'il peut y avoir sont là pour faire des recherches, ou terminer des devoirs. Et étant donné que le dimanche, personne ne travaille, le ramassage des ordures se fait ce jour-ci. Alors même le bruit des balles ou même des tirs n'aurait pas attiré l'attention des étudiants, déduit Conan, encore penché sur le sac à preuves.

- D'accord. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Sieira, regardant à son tour le sac.

- Ça ne te parait pas bizarre, à toi, qu'il y ait autant de choses comme ceci, interrogea le petit garçon, en montrant un fil de fer, avec une enveloppe de plastique de couleur rouge tout autour, ne laissant qu'un bout de fer en haut et en bas dépassé.

- Je ne suis pas très douée en construction de technologie appliquée, mais j'ais déjà vu ce genre de fil, reconnu la détective.

- Mais en quoi ça à avoir avec ce bout de fil de fer ? L'université n'est-elle pas spécialisée dans la technologie et la construction ? réfléchit Heiji.

- Une partie, si. Les cours dans cette spécificité se trouve dans la partie Est de l'université. Mais la ruelle, elle, se trouvait dans la partie Ouest, se souvint Sieira.

- Exact. Ce qui veut dire que ce genre de fil n'aurait pas du se trouver dans cette ruelle, continua Conan.

- Mais il regroupe surement tous les genres de matériaux, tenta Heiji.

- Non, ils ne font pas ce genre de chose, intervint Hakuba. Ils font justement la séparation entre la partie Est et Ouest tout simplement parce que les matériaux utilisés dans les matières pratiquées sont dangereux, associés avec d'autres. Les constructions faites dans la section Est ne doivent pas être mélangées avec la partie Ouest, qui elle, regroupe principalement les matières de chimie. Si certains composants entraient en contacts avec d'autres, ça pourrait causés des dégâts à des échelles différentes, certaines plus élevée en dangerosité que d'autres.

- Voilà pourquoi c'est si étrange qu'il y ait ce fil de fer, en conclu Heiji.

- Dans ce genre d'université très cotée, jamais ce genre d'erreur ne pourrait se produire. Ca compromettrait l'image de la fac, fit Sieira. Donc, ce n'est pas les personnes de l'université qui ont mis ça là : c'est surement ce type !

- Pourquoi il aurait mis ça là ? fit, dubitatif, Heiji.

- Sans doute parce qu'il devait faire quelque chose l'autre soir, quand Kid a reçu le premier message. Il a du avoir peut-être avoir peur qu'il n'est vu quelque chose d'important, par inadvertance. Pour en être sur, il a commencé à le traquer. Mais quelque jour après, Kid est revenu, et cette fois, en compagnie de Sieira. Ce type doit surement être au courant de sa popularité, et a donc voulu les faire déguerpir alors qu'il les voyait commencer à prendre certaines choses. Ayant peur qu'il découvre ce genre d'indice, il leur tire dessus, analysa Conan.

- Alors tu veux dire que les messages ne sont que des mots pour nous avertir que nous allons probablement être éliminés, car nous avons peut-être vu quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'empressa de demander Sieira.

- C'est pour le moment le seul mobile que j'ai en tête…

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Énormément de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière conclusion du groupe, et tout le monde s'était mit d'accord pour analyser les objets trouvés dans la ruelle, pour avoir une quelconque piste.

Que ce soit au scanner ou aux analyses, tout y passait pour avoir plus de résultat. Et ce genre de situation permis à Sieira et Hakuba de développer une sorte de conversation civilisée.

- Franchement, j'ais l'impression que ce type quel qu'il soit, ne sait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il s'acharne contre nous, admit Sieira.

- Tu sais, n'importe quel criminel dirait certainement ça de nous, déclara Hakuba, en riant.

- Ouais, c'est sur, rit-t-elle aussi. Au moins, ils ont quelqu'un contre qui pester.

- Ils peuvent aussi se maudire eux-mêmes parce que leur mobile a toujours une faille. Même leur mise en scène du crime.

- C'est vrai que certains peuvent revoir leur tactique, rit-t-elle encore, en compagnie de Hakuba.

Personne n'avait participé à l'échange entre Sieira et Hakuba, mais les trois autres présents dans la pièce pensèrent à la même chose : décidément, leur passion commune pouvait les rapprocher comme les déchirer.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Le soleil commençait à descendre lentement ; ses couleurs d'orange et rouge pénétrant dans la pièce. Cependant, même si les rayons déclinaient, des nuages commencèrent à prendre place dans le ciel.

Le groupe qui se trouvait dans la chambre n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'il s'était installé, et travaillait toujours, appliqué, penché sur leur indice respectif.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fait que nous somme penché sur ces « indices », et toujours rien qui vaille vraiment la peine, soupira Heiji, excédé.

- Sérieux Heiji, toi qui es détective, tu te plains de chercher des preuves parmi les indices. C'est pas très professionnel, tout ça, commenta Conan.

- Et toi Kud-Conan…tu n'es pas blasé du comportement de l'autre moustachu ?

- Franchement Hei', Oncle Kogoro était peut-être un policier, dont certains actes laissés à désirer, mais malgré l'histoire qui c'était passé et qui avait mis fin à sa carrière et à son mariage, je trouve qu'il s'en est bien tiré, conta Sieira. (ndla : voir FILM 02 : « La Quatorzième Cible « #scène quelquefois coupée qui se trouve après l'Ending ; mais moment raconté tout au long du film#).

- Tu appelles toujours Mouri de cette façon ? interrogea Heiji, tout en se grattant la tempe droite.

- Bien sur. Que ce soit lui ou Tante Eri, je les connais depuis tellement longtemps – depuis ma première rencontre avec Ran, d'ailleurs – que c'est naturel. Et puis, j'étais une enfant à ce moment là, alors je réagissais comme telle. J'étais tellement proche de Ran que c'était comme si ses parents étaient les propres membres de ma famille. C'est resté.

- Oncle Kogoro n'a pas tellement d'affaire, en ce moment. Ca arrive, parfois. Mais c'est vrai que depuis un moment, il se concentre sur May et Kid. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs, poursuivit Conan.

- C'est sur.

- Je ne suis quand même pas désolé de vous offrir le spectacle, ricana Kid.

- « Nous offrir le spectacle » ? Tu parles, fit Conan, blasé.

- Bien entendu, le petit détective n'avouera jamais que toutes les affaires où le magicien est présent, sont plaisantes à assister et bien sur, ça l'est surtout pour se confronter à lui. Le voleur avait exactement la même pensée au sujet du garçonnet, mais la même chose les contraignait à ne rien dire : la fierté.

- Tu sais très bien ce que le Monde pense de moi, fit le magicien à l'attention du même garçonnet.

- Que trop bien.

- Sérieux, tu ne te feras pas attraper la semaine prochaine, donc vous pourrez encore livrer bataille pendant un moment, coupa Sieira. Bon. Je vais me changer. Si vous voulez vous laver ou autre, il y a plusieurs salles de bains et penderies dans cet étage. Faites comme bon vous semble.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte, et y pénétra. Quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressortit pour sortir de la pièce.

- Je vous laisse seuls pendant un petit moment. Ca ira ?

- T'inquiète, on pourra se contrôler, lui répondit Conan.

Sieira lui sourit et sortit. Les autres continuèrent leurs recherches, calmes comme ils l'avaient promis.

La jeune fille s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Elle n'avait pas voulu utiliser sa propre salle de bain, car celle-ci se trouvait derrière une porte dans sa chambre. Etant donné ceux qui se trouvaient là, elle ne voulait pas se laver alors que quatre garçons se trouvaient à côté, l'un étant son proche ami, le second son ennemi, le troisième le protégé de sa meilleure amie, et le dernier le voleur le plus recherché au monde. Drôle de tableau, pensa-t-elle.

Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, changée et toute fraiche. Elle avait été interceptée quelques secondes plus tôt par Sophia, la gouvernante, qui voulait savoir si sa jeune maitresse voulait quelque chose. Sieira lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien.

Quand elle revint, Kid leva les yeux vers elle, et inconsciemment, la détailla. Elle avait quitté son jean et son haut rouge à manche longue, pour les remplacer par un uni-shorti en jean, en dessous un top blanc à manche longue, et avait mit des collants lui arrivants juste au dessus des genoux, blancs eux-aussi. Ses cheveux, lâchés et bouclés pendant la journée, avaient été lissés et coiffés en un chignon simple. Elle ne s'était pas remaquillée.

Sieira vint s'asseoir sur son lit, près du jeune homme.

- Alors, alors ? Pas eu de gue-guerre ? fit-elle

- Rassure-toi, il n'y a rien eu. Même pas de mot échanger, lui dit Conan.

- Waouh ! Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas vous changer ou quoi que ce soit ? leur demanda la jeune fille.

- Pour l'instant, ça ira. Et puis, de toute façon, faudra bien que l'on rentre chez nous un jour ou l'autre, lui répondit calmement Hakuba.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

_« C'est étrange la façon dont il me répond. C'est comme si nous étions des coéquipiers depuis un moment, et que rien ne nous déchire »,_se dit Sieira, pensive.

Comme si sa pensée contrôlait ses gestes, elle se mit à détailler les garçons présents. Heiji portait un jean quelque peu délavé, un pull vert et par-dessus, un gilet noir. Conan, lui, portait un pantalon blanc, un T-shirt jaune avec des manches longues et blanches. Hakuba, quant à lui, avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu marine, coupée à quelques endroits de blanc.

Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, Sieira entreprit ses recherches sur son ordinateur. Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre.

- On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, déclara-t-elle, en se tournant vers la fenêtre, et voyant les nuages gris et épais.

- Bizarre, il faisait bon tout à l'heure. Le coucher de soleil été même magnifique, affirma Hakuba.

- Ouais. En hiver, le soleil est beaucoup plus doux qu'en été. Il est bien plus chaleureux et convivial, indiqua la détective.

- Très étrange ce changement de temps. On pourrait même penser que c'est fait exprès, comme pour marquer l'atmosphère qui règne autour de cette bizarrerie d'affaire, commenta Heiji.

Personne ne répondit, mais malgré tout, ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Une demi-heure était passée depuis, et tout le monde commençait à faiblir.

Kid se pencha sur le côté gauche du lit, là où travaillait Sieira, pour regarder ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps.

- Alors, ça avance, niveau technologie ?

- Malgré tout ce que l'on fait, je ne sais pas très bien ce que l'on cherche, exactement, lui répondit-elle, tout en réprimant un bâillement, qui n'échappa pourtant pas à son interlocuteur.

- Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air crevée.

- Ça peut attendre. Mais pas ce gars-là.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités, rétorqua le magicien, sceptique.

- Mes capacités sont bonnes, merci. Et puis, de toute façon, ça fait presque 48h que je n'ai pas dormi. J'étais trop concentrée sur le message que tu m'avais donné quand tu es venu.

Kid ne répondit pas en parole, mais en pensée : _« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu te focaliserais tellement sur ça, que tu en oublierais tes forces »._

Plus rien ne fut prononcé pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit.

Alors qu'il commençait à ralentir sa force de recherche, Kid sentit quelque chose se presser contre son bras. Il tourna la tête vers le point où il sentit cela, et remarqua de c'était la main de Sieira qui avait glissée contre son bras gauche. Finalement, pensa-t-il, cette fille n'est pas aussi résistante qu'elle le prétend.

En la voyant frissonner, il sorti sa cape blanche de sous sa veste, et la lui posa sur le corps pour la couvrir.

Alors qu'il était en train de la veiller, un petit ronflement le fit lever la tête. Le tableau était étonnant et amusant : Heiji, penchait en arrière, était presque carrément couché sur le pauvre Conan, et lui, qui malgré tout, continuait de travaillait en ne faisant pas attention à l'autre à ses côtés, mais jetant quand même quelques regards pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'écrasera pas.

Alors qu'il allait continuer ses recherches sur l'ordinateur de la jeune lycéenne, il jeta un œil sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le sofa dans lequel les deux amis détectives étaient assis, était noir et blanc avec comme motifs des différents **kanjis*** qui, selon lui, représentaient la personnalité de la jeune fille mais surtout à cet instant, représentaient absolument les deux détectives assis, celui d'Osaka dormant tandis que le petit travaillait toujours assidument. Il les distingua comme étant : _« Amitié », « Amour », « Confiance », « Justice »¤._ Il remarqua que les coussins, qui étaient disposés près des bords - et qui étaient pour certains noirs quand la partie du sofa était blanche et vice versa - avaient les** Romajis*** et les **katakanas*** de ces kanjis, entre croisés et brodés en fil d'argent. Le fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait l'anglais était dans le même design que le sofa. Kid remarqua que pour le métis, ces kanjis étaient assez ironiques dans son cas. Le lit sur lequel le magicien se trouvait, était immense, sculpté sur mesure dans du bois de cerisier. D'ailleurs, sur le sommier, on avait fait graver le **symbole de la Police Japonaise** : **une Fleur de Cerisier***, _Sakura¤. _La couette qui couvrait le lit était de couleur lilas, avec des gravures dorées brodées dessus qui représentées des fleurs de Sakura. Les oreillers et les coussins, qui étaient disposés en masse vers le haut du lit, étaient dorés ou lilas avec comme inscription en noir le Sakura et son symbole entre mêlé pour certains, et en **Hiraganas*** pour d'autres. Des fenêtres, qui atteignaient le sol, s'ouvraient sur un immense balcon d'où on pouvait admirer les plus beaux aspects du parc. Les rideaux qui les entouraient étaient multiples de pars et d'autres, et mariaient les différentes couleurs de la pièce. Chaque mur de la chambre était coupé en deux par une bande de papier peint blanc, en dessus de celle-ci était du papier couleur lilas, et en dessous il était noir. Plusieurs bandes rayées de couleurs dorée et argentée avaient été posées verticalement sur chaque mur. Un lustre en fer était au centre du plafond, et pouvait s'allumer quand on frappait dans ses mains. Les meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce étaient également fait dans du bois aussi rare que celui du lit. Il y avait une armoire au côté du sofa ; une table de nuit avec, dessus, une lampe de couleur lilas avec des écritures de couleur noir près du lit ; et une multitude d'autres qui servaient surement à entreposer des objets ou autre comme ça pouvait être le cas d'une commode à la droite du lit. Des bougies de couleurs et senteurs différentes se trouvaient posées sur chaque meuble.

A côté d'un meuble, il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain, qui était largement grande. La cabine de douche était dans le coin gauche le plus éloigné de la porte coulissante, un jacuzzi se trouvant dans le coin le plus près de celle-ci. Dans le fond de la pièce, se trouvait un immense lavabo et une place impressionnante pour les cosmétiques comme les gels douches, shampoings, brosses à cheveux, peignes, crèmes et traitements après-bain. Le meuble était blanc cassé. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite penderie tournante, également blanc cassé, où était disposés des peignoirs et tenues de bains avec les serviettes et gants de toilette. Mais également une multitude de bougies aux senteurs différentes ; certaines étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Le papier peint de la salle de bain était dans plusieurs teintes de couleurs, pour la plupart, chaudes, avec plusieurs bandes bleu pastel. Une immense fenêtre, une dans le même style que celles de la chambre, se trouvait entre la cabine de douche et le jacuzzi. Elle était faite en couleur noir ébène. Des rideaux de couleurs également chaudes et bleu pastel l'habillaient.

Une autre porte, celle que Sieira avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt, se trouvait dans la chambre, où l'on pouvait trouver la caverne d'Alli Baba en la présence de la Penderie. Elle était de couleur bleu perle et magenta avec des bordures de paillettes. La penderie était une pièce immense, où chaque catégorie de vêtement avait sa place attitrée et bien en ordre. Il y avait quatre penderies : une à gauche, une à droite, une au milieu de la pièce et l'autre, la plus immense, qui était au centre et qui était la principale. A l'intérieur de la principale, au centre, il y avait une barre pour pendre pantalons, pantacours, shorts et autres en tout genre. Les jeans étaient pendus sur la gauche de la barre, tandis que les pantalons classes, sur la droite et ce qui restait, au milieu. Les hauts que la jeune fille mettait en temps normal comme pour se balader chez elle ou comme dessous de sa tenue de lycéenne, étaient mis tout en haut de la penderie principale. Les hauts de sortie comme pour le shopping étaient tous sur le côté le plus à gauche, ceux de rendez-vous importants juste à côté, donc un peu moins à gauche. Et les hauts à froufrous et autres qu'elle sortait seulement pour l'intimité ainsi que d'autres vêtements non majeurs étaient à droite. Les chaussures avaient un emplacement attitré, dans la penderie gauche. Il y avait des tas de paires et toutes classées par saison et importance : bottes, ballerines, tongs, spartiates, escarpins, talons hauts ou bas, chaussures compensées…tout y était, même les multiples paires de baskets pour le sport. Justement, le sport avait une place importante, et une penderie tournante était à la droite de la principale, avec comme contenu les différentes tenues des sport que pratiquait Sieira : tenue de cavalière pour l'équitation, tenue de tennis, de golf, de criquet et croquet. Il y avait même les différents équipements pour ces sports : cravaches ainsi que bombes pour l'équitation, raquettes pour le tennis mais aussi pour le ping-pong et le badminton avec les différentes balles avec, et les maillets pour le croquet. Au centre de la pièce, une autre penderie, tournante, donnait lieu aux différents accessoires pour toutes les tenues : sacs, boucles d'oreilles, bracelets, colliers, barrettes, chouchous, serre-têtes…tout ce qui pourrait être assortis à n'importe quelle tenue présente dans les penderies et tout ce que l'on pourrait avoir pour une jeune fille à la pointe de la mode.

Les tenues de marques, comme les smokings, robes, chaussures, bijoux et accessoires étaient dans une autre penderie aussi immense se situant au premier étage, où chaque membre de la maison s'y rendait pour se choisir la tenue adéquate.

Kid pensa que malgré le fait que Sieira veuille que ses parents ne la traitent pas seulement comme leur seule héritière, il fallait admettre qu'énormément de luxe était disposé dans son coin personnel. Il savait que malgré ce fait indéniable, Sieira aimait son confort ; normal vu qu'elle côtoie ce Monde depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

N'en pouvant plus de bosser et ne parvenant plus tellement à rassembler ses idées, le jeune homme sombra peu à peu dans l'abyme de la nuit, guider par la simple et régulière respiration du corps à ses côtés.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Sieira ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard, réveillée par le bruit de frottement contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle remarqua qu'on lui avait placée une couverture sur elle. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était la cape blanche du Kid, et que celui-ci été endormi à ses côtés, la tête posée près de celle de la jeune fille.

Finalement, elle s'extirpa de la prise du jeune homme, et posa sa cape sur son corps. Elle leva la tête pour observer le bruit sourd qui l'avait réveillée, et remarqua que dehors, c'était presque la tempête de l'année : des bourrasques de vents à faire tomber les arbres qui se déchainaient sous leurs forces ; une pluie battante inondant de pars et d'autres les coins du parc, allant jusqu'à faire des flaques des piscines géantes. Des éclairs à faire trembler les plus courageux perçaient le ciel et un tonnerre de tous les diables éclatait. Le temps reflété finalement bien à l'humeur du jour, et Sieira se dit qu'on ne pouvait avoir mieux comme représentation fidèle. Après cela, elle tourna la tête et rit sous cape du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Heiji affalait et ronflant sur Conan, et qui était dos à dos avec le garçonnet, celui-ci ne se privant pas de bien s'étaler sur l'autre. Hakuba, quant à lui, était toujours dans le fauteuil, mais à l'envers. Sa tête reposée sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil, tandis que ses pieds faisaient de même sur le rebord gauche. Son visage était calme et « presque angélique. S'il n'était pas aussi détestable par moment, ça aurait été cool de se fréquenter », pensa-t-elle, presque à regret.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce, pour les laisser dormir ; elle descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller manger un petit truc. Elle fit cependant demi-tour, ne voulant pas réellement quoi que ce soit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle put se promener dans les couloirs de sa demeure, en pensant que, même ayant vécu une drôle de journée, ça faisait du bien d'avoir des proches près d'elle comme aujourd'hui.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle pénétra dans la salle de séjour, qu'elle avait cité au début de la journée. On ne distinguait pas vraiment les meubles de la pièce, la lumière de la lune masquée par les gros nuages.

Vu la tempête qui se déchainée au dehors, elle décida de faire échapper Conan à la mort en prévenant Ran de la situation. Elle prit son téléphone, et commença à écrire un e-mail :

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour Conan, je l'ais gardé chez moi. L'orage est trop fort pour tenter de rentrer à l'agence. Il est bien entouré avec tout le petit monde de la maison, il ne craint rien. Il rentrera demain matin. Bisous, et arrête de stresser »._

Après avoir sélectionné le numéro de Ran, elle l'envoya.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

C'est un éclair et le bruit du tonnerre qui réveilla Kid. Le regard encore embrumé de sommeil, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vision redevienne normale. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait sa cape sur lui, et plus encore, que Sieira n'était plus endormie à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête pour voir si elle était dans la pièce, mais ne vit que les trois détectives endormis. Il sourit à ce tableau et se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses ennemis dormir, alors qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce que lui, dormant aussi.

Il fixa un instant Conan, puis Hakuba, se disant que le premier, malgré son identité cachée, ressemblait à un gamin normal, et qu'à cet instant précis, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet avorton lui avait posé autant de problème jusqu'à présent. Il pensa du second que, malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe, et que le métis soupçonne le Kaito du lycée d'être le KID, c'était étrange d'être dans cette situation après tout ce qui est arrivé depuis son arrivée.

Il décida de chercher Sieira, puisqu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il sortit de la chambre, mais s'arrêta au seuil, réalisant que Sieira pouvait se trouver n'importe où, au vu de l'immensité de sa maison. Elle pouvait même être allée dans une pièce où elle pourrait allée si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir être seule.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait le tour de la bâtisse plus tôt, mais il était trop concentré sur le Grand Mystère qu'est Sieira pour avoir pensé à cela : il n'avait fait que l'observé dans sa chambre, quand elle travaillait.

Finalement, il entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva après la chambre, et découvrit une silhouette, en fasse d'une immense baie vitrée, d'où l'on pouvait assister à la tempête. Il s'approcha lentement d'abord, puis s'arrêta quand un bruissement se fit entendre et à quoi Sieira réagit. Il ne put vraiment voir, à cause de l'obscurité, mais à la lumière que l'objet reflétait, il put voir que c'était le portable de la jeune fille.

Elle lut ce qui était un e-mail – de Ran. Le message disait :

_« Tu aurais pu me prévenir à l'avance que Conan était chez toi, je me suis rongée les sangs ! Mais c'est vrai qu'au vu de cette tempête, c'est plus sécurisant qu'il reste chez toi ; fais attention à lui et qu'il revienne en un seul morceau. Bisous, et je ne stresse pas, mais en même temps c'est bien normal que je le fasse. »_

- Non, ce n'est pas si normal que cela, Ran, fit doucement Sieira, tout en souriant. Il est plus débrouillard que tu ne le crois. Mais bon, c'est dans ta nature…

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et Sieira vit une seconde à peine le visage de Shinichi se refléter sur la vitre.

- Eh, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, après s'être retournée.

- Oui, tout baigne.

- Je n'ais pas voulu te réveiller. Au fait, merci pour la cape, c'était prévenant de ta part, lui sourit la lycéenne.

- Pas de quoi. Tu frissonnée, alors je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes mal. Et puis aussi, merci, pour la cape, lui sourit-il à son tour.

- C'était normal, fit Sieira, aussi gêné que pouvait être le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent là, un petit moment, sans se parler, à fixer l'orage et les éclairs foudroyants. Le jeune lycéen se rapprocha un peu, se retrouvant près de la baie vitrée.

- Tu sais…, déclara Sieira, après un petit moment, je n'aurais jamais imaginée passer une journée et toute une nuit en ta compagnie, et celle des autres.

- Alors qu'ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, un cri retentit en même temps qu'un éclair fit son apparition. Ni une, ni deux, nos deux partenaires, dans un même geste synchro, filèrent vers la provenance du cri. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre – Sieirafrappant dans ses mains pour allumer la pièce - et le spectacle qu'ils virent fut à s'écrouler de rire au sol. C'est un Conan presque étalé de tout son long au sol, et un Heiji complètement avachi sur le pauvre garçonnet qui accueillit les deux lycéens, qui retenaient à peine leurs éclats de rire.

- Non mais franchement Hattori ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de bondir de cette façon ??! T'as pété un boulon, c'est clair !grogna Conan, toujours dans le potage, tout un se massant les parties de son corps endolories par le poids de son ainé.

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ais le sommeil léger ! Et ce tonnerre m'a réveillé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une tempête de ce genre et ça m'a surpris ! Et puis, t'avais qu'à pas dormir sur moi ! râla Heiji, tout en se levant.

- « Sur toi » ? Mais c'est toi qu'y t'es carrément couché sur moi ! J'ais du m'y prendre plusieurs fois pour pas m'écrouler sous ton poids, gromela Conan, maintenant bien réveillé.

Leur dialogue de sourd se stoppa au son du fou rire qui prit Sieira, ne pouvant plus le freiner. La regardant quelque peu offusqué, ils se joignirent à elle, ainsi que Kid. Hakuba, que le bouquant naissant venait de réveiller, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

Après quelques instants de fou rire, ils se stoppèrent et se tournèrent vers Hakuba, qui avait demandé, tout en se frottant les yeux, ce que c'était que tout ce bruit

- Allez, debout belle au bois dormant, lui répondit Sieira, tout en lui jetant gentiment un coussin à la figure.

- Eh ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement, tout en rattrapant le coussin. Ne me brusque pas dès le réveil !

- Oh, pauvre chou ! s'excusa-t-elle faussement désolé, un sourire en coin.

- Bon maintenant que nous somme tous réveiller, concluons cette nuit avec sur ce que nous avons découvert, émit Heiji.

- Ben si c'est pour ça, y a rien du tout ! grogna Conan, visiblement frustré de ne rien avoir.

- Pareil pour moi, dit calmement Hakuba.

- Pareil, souffla Heiji, en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- A moins d'avoir une idée de génie, on n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent, déclara Kid.

- Je crois bien que j'ais une idée, fit tout d'un coup Sieira.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et toutes les lumières allumées s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Elle tapa sur les touches de son ordinateur pendant quelques instants, et soudain, sur le mur de gauche, l'image d'une carte immense apparue.

- Nouvelle technologie ? interrogea Hakuba, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

- Oui. Ca vient des Sociétés de ma famille. Tout comme le système d'éclairage. Nouveauté qui ne sortira pas avant plusieurs mois, répondit Sieira, tout en se concentrant sur ses gestes.

- Dis-moi, s'interrogera Heiji, qu'est-ce que c'est et quoi sa sert ce truc ?

- Vous allez bientôt le savoir.

Sur la carte virtuelle, plusieurs points rouges apparurent. Sieira se tourna vers les autres.

- Ceci est une carte virtuelle de la ville. Elle couvre à peu près tout Tokyo.

- Oh ! s'exclama Heiji.

- Les points rouges que vous voyez là, continua Sieira tout en désignant ces dits-points, désignent les lieux où les différents indices ont été trouvés.

- Hum, judicieux de les mettre dans ce système-ci, objecta Hakuba. Ca nous permettra de situer les données.

- Oui, exact. Et, ceci…désigna Sieira, faisant apparaître les lignes en pointillées sur la carte, sont les lignes qui les relient entre eux.

- Woaouh ! s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Mais ça fait une…une rosace ! vit Conan.

- Une sorte de rosace, oui, rectifia Sieira. En remontant tous les points, un par un, et en suivant la courbe des tracés, on arrive à ceci.

- Et plusieurs des tracés se révèlent aller vers le sens de la ruelle, remarqua Kid.

- Exactement, oui, affirma Sieira.

- Ce qui veut dire que nous avions raison au sujet de cet endroit. Il y a bien quelque chose d'intriguant, déclara Hakuba.

- Cependant, si trace il y a, le temps joue contre nous, observa la lycéenne.

- Alors allons-y ! clama Heiji.

- Il a raison. Nous devons tout tenter pour résoudre une énigme. C'est la politique des détectives, rappela Conan.

Sieira le regarda, assez étrangement d'ailleurs, et acquiesça finalement en silence. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre, et qu'ils allaient descendre les escaliers, une voix les stoppa :

- Sieira-sama ! Sieira-sama !

- Sophia ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? interrogea la jeune maitresse de maison, interloquée.

- Il se passe quelque chose d'horrible ! gémit la gouvernante.

- Quoi ?

- Les animaux sont incontrôlables ! A cause de cette tempête, ils ne réagissent pas comme d'habitude et sont terrorisés ! Nous avons essayé de calmer les animaux comme nous le pouvons mais seuls vos animaux personnels sont coriaces. Vous êtes la seule à les calmer ! sollicita Sophia.

- Mais je dois m'en aller…Bon. Je sais. Les gars, allez-y tous les quatre. Je dois rester ici. Après tout, j'ais des devoirs à remplir ici aussi. Vous me rapporterez ce que vous avez découvert. Je vous laisse la voiture et l'un des chauffeurs.

- Tu es sure ? On peut attendre, suggéra Hakuba.

- Non. Comme l'a dit Conan, vérifié tant que c'est possible. On se voit toute à l'heure, leur promit Sieira.

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le derrière de la Cour. Les garçons se regardèrent l'un après l'autre.

- Bon, alors, allons-y, décida Heiji.

Ils sortirent en courant et montèrent dans la voiture qui démarra en trombe.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

La voiture qui transportait les détectives venait de se garer. Dans la rue, les quatre garçons, trempés à cause de la pluie qui se déchainait, couraient presque à en tomber jusqu'à la ruelle, que Kid leur montra.

Malgré la pluie qui fausse tout, on arrive quand même a retrouvé ces fils de fer, déclara Kid, après un moment de recherche.

- Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il faut trouver, observa Heiji.

- Attendez. Je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, héla Hakuba

- Mais c'est un crochet d'hameçon. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? questionna le détective de l'Ouest.

- Le seul endroit où l'on peut utiliser ce genre de chose est… commença Conan.

- Au port, conclu Kid.

- Si on ajoute cet élément aux données de Sieira…commença Hakuba.

- Ça forme un pentagramme…continua Heiji.

- …dont le centre est sa Maison ! termina Conan.

- Elle est en danger ! cria Kid.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Sieira marchait à vive allure à travers les couloirs de sa demeure. Ce qui lui avait dit Sylvia l'empêchait d'aller voir de plus près les recherches avec les garçons et ça elle ne le digère pas. Soudain, alors qu'elle atteignait la pièce en question, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul mouvement.

- Ben tiens, un nouveau problème !...Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? s'interrogea-t-elle, après avoir vu que taper dans ses mains ne faisait pas revenir la lumière.

- Ça ne marchera que quand je rétablirai le courant…résonna soudainement une voix.

- Qui es-là ? s'exclama la jeune fille, se retournant dans tous les sens pour apercevoir quelque chose.

- Ne te retourne pas comme cela, Sieira…Cela ne sert à rien. Je me révélerai certainement à toi un jour…mais pas maintenant !

- De toute façon quand je t'aurais attrapé, je verrais ton visage bien assez tôt !

- Que tu crois ! Aujourd'hui est la toute première fois que tu as affaire à moi ! Et ce n'est que le début ! annonça la voix.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Une voiture roulait à toute vitesse sur la route inondée, chassant avec les essuie-glaces les trombes d'eau tombant sur la vitre.

- Plus vite ! s'époumona Heiji au chauffeur, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Hakuba, anxieux.

- C'est pas possible ! Avec ce temps on n'arrive à rien ! jura Kid.

- Espérons que l'on n'arrive pas trop tard ! pensa Conan, tout en serrant les dents de rage.

Bientôt, ils atteindraient leur destination dans quelques bornes à peine.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

- Que me voulez-vous ?demanda Sieira, de plus en plus anxieuse.

- Mais simplement ce que tu sais !

- Jouer au jeu des « proies & appâts » ?répondit la jeune fille, amère.

- En partie, oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout !

- Pourquoi ? Vous nous réservez un nouveau « jeu » à chacune de vos apparitions ?

- Pas exactement. Sais-tu pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça ? questionna la voix, tandis que l'on entendait des pas résonnaient.

- Parce que vous avez fait quelque chose et vous ne voulez que ça se sache. Et comme nous étions là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, vous vous occupez de nous.

- Hahaha ! C'est _ça_ la déduction des supers détectives ? Enfin bon…C'est vrai que j'ais semé le doute à chacune des apparitions de vos « indices ». C'est comme ça que vous les appelés, non ?

- Oui, répondit Sieira, de mauvaise grâce. Parlons-en justement, de ces « indices ». Ce n'était pas pour nous avertir de ce que vous vouliez de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…pas exactement. Tu as vu juste sur le fait que je vous veux bien quelque chose. Mais ce n'est absolument pas pour ce que vous pensez, assura la voix.

- Alors, c'est pour quoi ? Vous vous ennuyez tellement dans votre vie si morne, que vous voulez de l'action en vous servant de personnes qui n'ont rien à avoir avec vous ?

- Tu parles beaucoup trop et tu ne réfléchis pas assez. Soit impartiale ! Et essaie de voir au-delà de ce que tu peux ressentir.

- Dites donc, vous êtes de quelle époque, exactement ? Parce que vous réagissez très bizarrement. A moins que vous ne vouliez me donner une quelconque piste sur je-ne-sais-quoi…

- C'est pas mal vu de ta part d'analyser tous ces mots. Chercher sur une carte virtuelle les éléments conducteurs de cette histoire, avec comme indices ces mots. Indices dont je n'ais fait que tirer partie des moments qui se déroulaient en parallèle de vos recherches, informa la voix. Mais ce n'est pas en raison de tout ce que j'ais mis dans les messages qui m'amène à ce « jeu ». Je voulais simplement attirez votre attention avec ce jeu de piste insensé. Mais une ombre au tableau est apparue : l'histoire de la ruelle. Je n'air rien à avoir avec ce flash que ton partenaire a aperçut l'autre jour. Ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances. Je ne suis également pour rien dans la fusillade et ces indices que vous avez trouvé, encore dans la ruelle.

- Alors ce n'était pas vous qui avez essayé de nous tuer dans la ruelle, ni même vous qui avez laissé des fils de fer. C'était quelqu'un d'autre ? déduit la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est très plausible. Je vous ais simplement envoyé ces mots sur papiers pour vous inciter à me poursuivre. Ce n'est pas mon but de vous blesser ou même de vous tuer.

- Alors c'est quoi votre but ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? s'impatienta Sieira.

- Non. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. J'ais encore beaucoup de chose à te dire. Mais ça sera pour une autre fois…C'est tout…pour le moment.

A cet instant, les lumières se rallumèrent, et Sieira réagit :

- Non, attendez !

- SIEIRA !

La jeune fille se retourna sur le cri de son prénom, et put voir les quatre garçons accourant auprès d'elle. Ce fut Heiji qui avait crié, et elle se précipita dans ses bras, comme pour se réconforter.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta Heiji, tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Conan, tout en s'approchant de son amie.

- Oui ça va. Je n'ais rien. Eh bien, quand vous êtes partis, je suis allée vérifier ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il s'est passé la situation qui allait nous séparer pour que je n'aille pas avec vous. Au moment où je commençais à réaliser, il est apparu, informa Sieira.

- Qui ? s'enquiert de demander Kid

- Tu as pu le voir ? surenchérit Hakuba

- Je ne sais pas qui s'était. Et non, je n'ais rien vu. Il a mis hors service le système d'éclairage pour un instant, juste pendant notre conversation, décrit la lycéenne.

- Vous avez parlé ? interrogea Heiji.

- Oui. Il ne voulait rien me faire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne révélerait sans doute un jour son identité, que nous allions nous revoir très bientôt, et que ce n'était que le commencement. Mais il y a une autre chose, très étrange : les trucs de la ruelle ; les fils de fer et la fusillade ne sont pas de sa main. Quelqu'un d'autre nous poursuit, précisa Sieira.

- Tu le crois ? questionna Hakuba.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il a rajouté que le truc des messages sur papiers n'était qu'un leurre pour que nous nous mettions à sa poursuite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de nous, mais il ne veut pas nous faire de mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit, conta la jeune fille.

- Même s'il ne veut pas nous faire de mal, et que ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il faut nous méfier à propos de tout ceci. Après tout, il nous a tendu un piège. Il nous a mis sur une fausse piste tout du long seulement pour, semble-t-il, te parler, considéra Conan.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais il m'a aussi dit que nos conclusions sont inexactes. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça, assura Sieira.

- En tout cas, s'il fait tout cela, et qu'en plus il nous prévient, ce n'est pas finit, en conclu Kid…Oui. Ca ne fait que commencer.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ainsi se termina l'affaire de la nuit, du moins, pour l'instant. Après tout ceci, chacun avait regagnait la chambre, gardant un œil sur la jeune fille.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

La nuit venait de s'achever sur une affaire non résolue - un mystère de plus, une nouvelle menace, et que des questions sans réponses - emportant avec elle le terrible orage qui avait eu lieu.

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, ayant eu comme spectatrice Sieira, de sa fenêtre. Les quatre garçons, eux, avaient terminé leur nuit, s'étant auparavant changer. Conan s'était endormi sur le lit de Sieira, celle-ci l'ayant recouvert de sa couverture. Heiji, lui, s'est endormi sur le sofa. Hakuba et Kid avait rejoint Sieira dans la salle de séjour, plus pour la veiller qu'autre chose. Mais celle-ci ayant assuré son bien-être, Hakuba ne chercha pas plus loin, et alla dormir dans la pièce d'à côté – se disant surement qu'elle se confierait plus à ce magicien qu'à lui-même. Mais pourtant, la jeune fille et le voleur ne pipèrent mot, et restèrent-là, à regarder le soleil se lever.

Conan et les autres se réveillèrent donc quelques heures après ça. Les cinq complices mangèrent ensemble – Sieira les ayant tous convaincu, certains plus facile que d'autres, à rester au moins pour ça. Après ça, Kid partit, échangeant quelques mots avec Sieira, lui promettant, entre autre, que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, ça sera pour l'un de ses coups. Sur ceci, ils se sourirent, et le magicien s'élança dans le ciel, en ayant pris soin de reprendre son apparence – faisant alors un clin d'œil à Conan. Hakuba décida lui aussi de partir adressant simplement un regard et un sourire entendu avec la jeune fille – les mots ayant sans doute moins d'importance à la situation – et partit avec Heiji pour le raccompagner à la gare. Avant cela, ce dernier avait discuté avec Sieira, et celle-ci lui avait demandé ce qu'il allait dire à Kazuha pour sa défense. Il lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à une version approfondie, juste le strict minimum, ce qui fit rire Sieira. Ne restait plus que le jeune Conan.

- Eh bien, mon jeune ami, prêt pour le retour ? questionna Sieira.

- Faut bien. Mais j'ais adoré participer à tout ça !

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais là il va falloir affronter ton bourreau !

- J'espère que ça va aller vite, souffla Conan, en désespoir de cause.

- Ça, je ne sais pas, compatit la jeune fille, un sourire dissimulé.

**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|**

Ils pénétrèrent dans la limousine de la jeune fille, et ils démarrèrent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'Agence du Détective Mouri, et Conan ainsi que Sieira en descendirent.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'écria une voix, que Sieira reconnue comme étant celle de son amie. Tout c'est bien passé ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, tout baigne ! souffla Sieira, sachant pertinemment le comportement étouffant que pouvait avoir Ran vis-à-vis du garçonnet.

- Je me suis inquiétée. Je n'étais pas tranquille, te sachant loin de l'agence par un temps pareil.

- Tout va bien ! Sieira-neechan s'est bien occupée de moi. Elle est vraiment gentille, se força Conan, sachant que Ran avait une peur facile à venir.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas en sucre,fit Sieira, avec un sourire mielleux.

Ran lui lança un regard sévère, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle remercia son amie d'avoir gardé son protégé, et lui dit au revoir, tandis qu'elle s'en allait.

Alors que le petit Conan parlait avec Ran, au loin, un regard vert plein de suspicion se posa sur le petit Être. Le début d'une nouvelle certitude se profile à l'horizon…

* * *

**LEGENDE**

***** : _**Définition des quatre mots suivants et explication pour le dernier.**_

**Kanji**-- Les **kanjis** sont les éléments d'un des trois ensembles de caractères de l'écriture japonaise avec les hiraganas et les katakanas. Les kanjis (漢字, _kanjis_ terme sino-japonais ; en mandarin _hànzì_) sont les caractères chinois (字, _caractères chino_), de la dynastie chinoise Hàn (漢, _dynastie chinoise __Hàn_) utilisés en langue japonaise et empruntés aux Chinois. Les kanjis sont également utilisés en coréen, dont 75% du vocabulaire est d'origine chinoise, mais ont tendance à n'être utilisés que par les personnes âgées et/ou « lettrées ». Chaque pays les utilisant leur a fait subir des simplifications plus ou moins draconiennes. Ainsi, la République de Chine (Taïwan) et la Corée n'ont fait aucune simplification, le Japon a fait des simplifications modérées tandis que la République populaire de Chine a beaucoup simplifié les sinogrammes. Par conséquent, les mêmes caractères peuvent s'écrire différemment d'une langue à l'autre. Leur qualification d'idéogrammes est grandement erronée : en effet, les idéogrammes ne représentent qu'une infime partie des sinogrammes. Les kanjis sont associés entre eux et avec des signes syllabiques (hiraganas et katakanas) pour former les mots et les phrases japonaises. Parfois on utilise des kanas de petite taille au-dessus (écriture horizontale) ou à droite (écriture verticale) des kanjis pour en spécifier la prononciation. Ces caractères sont alors appelés _furigana_.

**Romaji**-- Le terme _**r**__**ō**__**maji**_ (ローマ字, _**r**__**ō**__**maji**_ ou plus anciennement 羅馬字) désigne les caractères de l'alphabet latin utilisés dans le cadre de l'écriture japonaise. Ils se surajoutent aux trois systèmes graphiques initiaux du japonais : les kanjis, les hiraganas et les katakanas.

**Katakana --** Les **katakanas** sont les éléments d'un des trois ensembles de caractères de l'écriture japonaise avec les kanjis et les hiraganas. Les katakanas (片仮名, _katakanas_ lit. « kanas fragmentaires ») sont un des deux syllabaires utilisés en japonais. Comme les hiraganas – l'autre syllabaire – les katakanas sont des signes correspondant à des syllabes (_ka_, _ki_, _ku_, _ke_, _ko_, etc.). Ils sont utilisés dans le système d'écriture japonais pour transcrire les mots étrangers, les noms propres étrangers, les noms scientifiques des plantes et animaux, et les onomatopées japonaises. Ils peuvent également servir à mettre en valeur dans un texte des mots qui s'écrivent normalement en kanjis ou en hiraganas.

**Hiragana**--Les **hiraganas**(平仮名, _**hiraganas**_ littéralement « kanas lisses ») sont un syllabaire japonais et une des trois écritures du japonais avec les katakanas et les kanjis. Ils ont été formés par abréviation cursive de kanjis homophones. Ils permettent de transcrire la langue japonaise sans ambigüité, au contraire des kanjis. En effet, chaque hiragana représente une syllabe (techniquement, une more) qui peut être une voyelle seule (comme _あ_ = _a_) ou une consonne suivie d'une voyelle (comme _か_ = _ka_) ; il y a également le _n_ syllabique (_ん_), dont la prononciation varie en fonction de la syllabe qui le suit.

**[source : Wikipédia]**

**Symbole de la Police Japonaise** : **une Fleur de Cerisier **-- Dans le TOME 66 DOSSIER 687 chapitres 3 à 5, l'Inspecteur Shiratori se remémore un souvenir de son passé où une petite fille lui avait fait cadeau d'une boisson avec un motif de Fleurs de Sakura fait elle-même pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Elle lui dit que la Fleur de Sakura est le symbole du courage. La Fleur ne signifie cependant pas cela, ce qu'à souligné Shiratori. Mais la petite fille continue en lui disant que la Fleur de Sakura est le symbole des agents de police du Japon ; c'est la Fleur de la Justice qui symbolise la détermination, la gentillesse et la grandeur. J'ais fait allusion à cela parce que j'ais trouvé que cette symbolisation est particulière et démonstrative de la vie, en quelque sorte. C'est un peu le point de vue de Sieira sur son job.

**¤ : Dans l'ordre mot en kanji, en romaji, katakana et en hiragana. Les significations du mot sont après son français.**

_Amitié _--signification du kanji choisit : amitié (mot pur)

友好

_Yuukoo_

_ユウコオ_

_ゆうこお_

_Confiance--_signification dans l'ordre des kanjis choisis : Confiance (mot pur); Confiance en soi ; Accord basé sur la confiance mutuelle.

信用

自信

紳士協定

_(romajis dans le même ordre que les kanjis, les significations, les katakanas et les hiraganas)_

_jishin_

_Shinshi yootei_

_シン。ヨオ_

_ジシン_

_シンシ__ヨオテイ_

_しん。よお_

_じしん_

_しんし__よおてい_

_Amour_--signification dans l'ordre des kanjis choisis : Amour fou ; Amour et passion ; Amour et attachement et affection.

痴情

恋

恋慕

_Chijoo _(romajis dans le même ordre que les kanjis, les significations, les katakanas et les hiraganas)

_Koi_

_renbo_

_チジョオ_

_コイ_

_レンボ_

_ちじょお_

_こい_

_れんぼ_

_Justice-- _signification du kanji choisit : humanité et justice

仁義

Jingi

ジンギ

じんぎ

_Fleur de Cerisier : Sakura -- _signification du kanji choisit : cerisier

桜

Sakura

サクラ

さくら

Preview épisode 204 – Confusions :

Franchement, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que Conan peut être... Mais tout ce qui vient de se passer, et les conclusions qu'il a tiré tout au long de cette enquête me fait énormément douter. Je peux concevoir des tas de choses, mais CA, ça relève d'autre chose. Mais est-ce seulement vrai ?

_Indice du prochain épisode : les petites cellules grises._

**Voilà !! Ce looong chapitre – qui est mon plus long jusqu'à présent et cela est la toute première fois que je dépasse les 10 pages (19 pages Word, faut le faire) - vient de se terminer sur une note qui résonne comme un danger prochain pour notre détective préféré.**

**Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ais eus du plaisir à l'écrire, même si j'ais du m'y prendre à mainte reprise pour parfaire l'intrigue. Cependant, je vous avez dit qu'un nouveau danger allait pointer son nez, et le voici en scène. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que le début de sa présence. Mais ça ne sera également pas le seul danger qui menace.**

**Alors, alors …?? Comment pensez-vous que Conan se sortira de cette impasse ? Est-ce que Sieira tombera dans le panneau, comme l'a fait si souvent Ran ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.**

**Petite parenthèse : je voulais savoir si ça vous plairez qu'il y ait un préquel à S&D ? Parce que ça fait bien deux, trois mois que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et je voulais avoir votre avis sur cette idée. Dans cet « avant S&D », vous pourrez découvrir toute l'enfance de Sieira ; de son installation à Tokyo à ses moments seule jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Shinichi, et bien sur avec les autres. Je pense que j'irai jusqu'au moment où elle déménagera de Tokyo. Mais j'ai une petite hésitation : est-ce que, si vous voulez ce préquel, vous aimeriez que j'aille jusqu'au déménagement de Sieira, et qu'on la suive dans ce déménagement, savoir ce qu'elle a vraiment pensé à ce moment –là, et comment ont réagis les autres ? Ou je m'arrête à son déménagement, et l'après-déménagement je pourrai le mettre en genre de Flash Back directement dans S&D ou même pour plusieurs chapitres entiers ?**

**Voilà la requête que je voulais vous soumettre, pour savoir ce que vous en pensiez et si ça vous intéressez.**

**Sinon, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes reste de vacances, et je vous dis certainement dans deux semaines un peu plus, puisque je pars pour le 15 Août pendant une semaine, 10 jours à peu près, donc il faudra patienter, c'est pour ça que je vous préviens à l'avance.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**C'est tout…pour le moment.**

**PS : Pendant trois jours je n'aurais pas internet, donc si reviews il y a, je ne pourrai répondre que passé ces trois jours. Bye !**


	15. Episode 204 Confusions

**Salut ! Tapons un peu la discute sur le chapitre. J'introduis ici deux grosses nouveautés en version essai : # 1) Le chap sera tout entier en mode POV Sieira. Elle vous parlera donc comme si vous étiez en face d'elle, ou plutôt comme si vous étiez son journal intime où elle décrit tout ce qui se passe. Pour vous faire une idée, si vous connaissez la série _Veronica Mars_, série que je vénère, les paroles prononcées en pensées, et donc dirigez envers vous, c'est comme les paroles que dont nous fait part Veronica en voix off. Bien sur, toutes ses pensées seront en gras et en italique et centrées au milieu pour faire la différence entre ses pensées au moment-même des situations qu'elle est en train de vivre, et entre ces paroles envers vous. Mais pour un essentiel déroulement du chapitre, vous pourrez partager les pensées de Conan|Shinichi puisque ce chapitre est à la fois centré sur lui et Sieira. Bien entendu, c'est Sieira le fil conducteur de ce chapitre et le sens de pensée sera donc vu par elle et sera faussé par son jugement personnel. Donc plusieurs choses comme toutes les pensées ou les choses habituellement énoncées dans le sens habituel de l'histoire seront absentes pour les raisons du POV. Mais dans l'ensemble il n'y aura pas énormément de changement au niveau écrit et compréhension. Oh et, plusieurs autres chapitres seront en mode POV selon le personnage sur lequel le chapitre est centré. #2) La seconde nouveauté sera la redirection vers le style original de la série. Pour l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, je me suis inspirée de plusieurs enquêtes mais plus particulièrement vers celles du début de l'animé. L'issu de mon enquête a été très peu utilisée dans toutes les affaires, seulement traitée une ou deux fois au cours des années, par notre ami Aoyama et c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour cette fin. Voilà c'est tout et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter Bonne Lecture !! Bisous à tous ! MDC**

* * *

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Aoyama sauf ce que j'ai créer: mes OC et la fic en elle-même. Je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant.

* * *

_Résumé épisode 204 – Confusions : Lors de la dernière enquête, Sieira avait remarqué que Conan se conduisait exactement comme Shinichi. Les confusions s'installent dans son esprit et de multiples questions semblent lui venir en tête. Conan deviendra-t-il Shinichi aux yeux de sa meilleure amie ?_

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

**Episode 14**

**Confusions**

' _**Une nouvelle journée vient de débuter dans ma petite vie de lycéenne. Enfin, quand je dis cela…je pense bien sur à….'**_

- Waouh ! Le temps est vraiment splendide aujourd'hui ! analysai-je, en contemplant le ciel de ma fenêtre. Après avoir eu plusieurs jours une pluie fine mais qui ne s'arrêtait pas, et après avoir eu toutes les choses sombres du temps, c'est génial que le soleil revienne un peu nous éclairer_._

'_**La semaine qui vient de s'écouler était des plus étranges, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le plus étrange, ce sont les choses que j'ais ressenti durant son écoulement. '**_

- Ça m'a fait drôle, dites donc ! Cette semaine était, c'est clair, la plus étrange de ma vie ! déclarai-je, tout en mettant mon uniforme.

'_**Et bien sur, assurément durant CES jours que j'ais vécu. '**_

- Ça m'a causé énormément de réflexions.

'_**J'ai souvent fait le compte-rendu dans ma tête de ce qui c'était passé. Et ces évènements m'ont surpris moi-même. Premièrement : CETTE nouvelle personne, qui m'a posé bien d'étranges suppositions. Elle m'intrigue beaucoup parce que je veux savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut. '**_

- Je t'attends encore pour une nouvelle confrontation et des explications !

'_**Deuxièmement : Ce FAMEUX ÊTRE. Oui…Cet Être aussi mystérieux que ce blanc qui le fait être Lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça tournait autour de lui. Mais le fait le plus incroyable, c'est que j'arrivais aussi facilement à lui parler et résonner. Il est vrai qu'il a un excellent sens de la déduction et que pour le coup, c'est du gâchis d'être voleur et non détective. Mais en repensant à tout ce qui c'est passé à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir ou me parler, Vous devez trouvez que c'est une trahison de ne rien dire aux autres à son sujet et que je continue à me comporter comme je le fais avec Lui. Et vous avez raison. Vraiment, je ne me comprends absolument pas moi-même quand je suis en face de Lui. C'est comme si un autre Moi se révélait en Sa présence. C'est tellement bizarre de me laisser aller comme je le fais, et la facilité avec laquelle nous avons quand nous parlons ensemble…'**_

- Que veux-tu de moi, KID ? Je ne demande qu'à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça et pourquoi je me comporte comme ça avec toi, et seulement toi ? Argh ! C'est si compliqué !

'_**Il y a le Troisièmement : le fait d'avoir travaillé ENCORE UNE FOIS avec Hakuba…Mais le fait est que…c'est vrai que même si je le déteste, quelquefois il m'impressionne beaucoup par sa façon d'être si calme, posé et réfléchi lorsqu'il enquête et…la façon dont il me parle lorsqu'il y a une affaire…ENFIN n'allait surtout pas croire que je ressens autre chose que de la haine à son égard !! Surtout ne vous mettez pas d'image en tête, d'accord ? C'est juste que quand c'est ça, il y a une espèce d'entente parfaitement harmonieuse entre nous et ça me change énormément. '**_

- Mais arrête de penser ça, Sieira ! m'exclamai-je sans m'en rendre compte. Voilà que je deviens complètement folle. Et c'est encore quand je pense à Hakuba. Décidément !!...Mais il y a ce dernier point. Ce dernier point qui me fait trembler…

'_**Quatrièmement…bien sur…Ça me semble complètement irréaliste et stupide de penser cela mais…j'ai repoussé l'échéance comme si le fait de laisser le temps s'écouler finirait par emporter avec lui toutes mes pensées à propos de ÇA. Mais j'avais tort, évidemment. Vous devez vous demander ce que je veux dire par « CA », hein ? Je vais vous le dire. Tout à commencé lors de cette dernière affaire et sur les différents points que je viens d'énumérer. Je viens de vous parler du nouvel obstacle, du Mystérieux Voleur, de l'ennemi compliqué et maintenant…de mes doutes sur mes amis. Avez-vous compris de qui je veux parler ? Oui, bien entendu que vous le savez. Je sais que ça peut paraître vraiment idiot ; et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir garder ça en tête, mais c'est ainsi que je fonctionne, et ça me rend dingue ! Je suis tellement dingue que je ne peux même pas vous dire le fond de ma pensée et de mes réels doutes. Après tout, si je rebute à le dire, même dans ma tête, c'est que ça ne peut être….**_

_**C'est un gamin ! Et ce n'est juste qu'une coïncidence qu'Heiji se trompe de nom, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit le confondre avec Lui, tout comme moi. C'est vrai qu'il a une intelligence comparable à Son intelligence à Lui et ce, malgré sa petite taille. Vous avez quand même donc compris que je parle de ce petit garçon que ma meilleure amie garde chez elle. **__**Franchement, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que Conan peut être... Mais tout ce qui vient de se passer, et les conclusions qu'il a tiré tout au long de cette enquête me fait énormément douter. Je peux concevoir des tas de choses, mais ÇA, ça relève d'autre chose. Mais est-ce seulement vrai ?**_

_**Je veux en avoir le cœur net.'**_

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

- Salut, S !

- Hello, Soni ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh ça peut aller. C'est juste qu'aller en cours pendant les vacances pour réviser, c'est assez injuste !

- Tu as toujours détesté aller réviser pour les exams de vacances ! Ce n'est pas nouveau pourtant ! rappelai-je à Soni.

- Je sais bien! Mais le fait de nous faire réviser, travailler et examiner PENDANT nos vacances scolaires, de Noël qui plus est, est d'une injustice ! Regarde ça ! Les gains, eux, peuvent jouer tranquillement alors que nous on passe à la casserole ! me rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés vers des enfants qui s'amusaient dans la rue.

- Hahaha !! Je ne te pensais pas si flemmarde !

- Mais elle va bien devoir y passer, comme tout le monde ! conclu Ran, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

'_**C'est sur que vu que nous sommes en période de vacances, qui ont débutaient en fin de semaine dernière, les enfants peuvent s'amuser tant qu'ils veulent. Mais pas nous. En période de vacances de Noël, les lycéens du Japon passent des examens de fin d'année pour commencer le nouveau semestre en Janvier. Seul le Lycée de Beika est ouvert durant cette période **__**.Les examens ne durent qu'une journée mais toutes les matières y passent. Pour Sonoko, par exemple, c'est l'Enfer. Pour Ran, c'est plus relax surtout quand c'est l'épreuve de Langue, qu'elle adore. Pour moi, ça passe comme les autres exams. C'est juste le fait des révisions qui m'exaspère un peu, mais bon.'**_

- Mais c'est injuste ! continua encore Sonoko, en brassant l'air avec ses bras. Et puis, pourquoi allons-nous au Lycée ? Nous y passons déjà les trois-quarts de l'année alors encore pendant les vacances…

- …pour les exams…complétai-je, contenant mon fou rire, tout comme Ran.

Nous nous rendons donc vers le Lycée pour nous occuper des Lieux en premier, mais aussi pour aller réviser les choses les plus théoriques dans les bouquins de la Bibliothèque. Et, bien entendu, avec Sonoko qui nous débitait son flot de mécontentement.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Après en avoir fini avec ces révisions – en tout cas, pour aujourd'hui – nous sommes sorties du Lycée. Ran et Sonoko sont parties ensemble, moi ayant décliné la promenade – mais je voulais surtout me retrouver seule. Me voici donc en ville, seule avec moi-même.

Je me promenai dans les rues de Aoyama pour un peu décompresser. Mais mes pensées n'arrêtent pas de voguer vers mes éventuels soupçons. Alors que je marchais tout en repensant à tout ceci, mon portable sonna :

_ - Salut, S !_

- Tiens ! Salut, Heiji ! Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

_ - Oh pas grand-chose ! Je n'ai eus que des petites affaires sans importance jusque-là. Mais bien sur, ce sont les vacances de Noël et en plus, les exams' approchent alors ma mère me confine dans mes bouquins. C'est stressant ce qu'elle me fait ! _souffla-t-il.

- Tu crois que c'est pour un peu te punir pour le fait que tu es parti à Tokyo sans rien dire à personne la semaine dernière ? Et puis, comment c'est passé tes « retrouvailles » avec Kazuha ? demandai-je,

_ - Comme d'habitude quand je l'a laisse dans le vague. Elle me crie dessus, elle me frappe presque. Mais comme je cris encore plus fort quand elle fait ça, ben c'est un peu la guerre froide. Mais bon, tu l'as connait, tout le cinéma qu'elle fait. Quant à mes Parents, j'ai eu un peu de remontrance pour mon escapade, mais étant donné que c'était pour les affaires, mon Père a vite passé et ma Mère, ben elle s'était encore inquiétée, comme toujours d'ailleurs._

- Sérieux ?! Ça a du être flippant pour toi, tout ça ! compatissais-je.

_ - Tu sais l'habitude !...Alors, sinon…Pas de nouvelles de ton « Cher » Voleur ? _ironisa Heiji.

- A vrai dire, non…Mais pourquoi fais-tu référence à Lui ? Je te rappelle que la venue d'un nouvel adversaire assez étrange est beaucoup plus préoccupant que le fait qu'Il disparaisse de la circulation !

_ - C'est vrai, mais c'est Lui qui t'as demandé de l'aide ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu n'aurais pas été exposée à la fusillade ! _

- Tôt ou tard ça ce serait passé pour moi ! Lui aussi été en danger ! défendis-je.

_ - Mouais…Et bien sur, il ne t'a même pas envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une carte pour te remercier de ton dévouement !_

'_**C'est vrai. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Lui depuis qu'il est parti après cette affaire. Je dois dire que ça m'aurait plus qu'il vienne…pour parler de l'affaire, bien entendu. Qu'avez-vous pensez d'autre ? '**_

- Il doit sans doute préparer un autre coup d'éclat. C'est pour ça qu'on a plus de nouvelles. Après tout, il doit entretenir son Image ! déclarai-je, pour donner contenance.

_ - Tu parles d'une image ! Une espèce de cambrioleur qui use de stratagèmes de tour de passe-passe pour s'échapper et berner le Monde, _jugea mon ami.

- Ne soit pas aussi catégorique là-dessus, Heiji ! Tu as assisté à bien de ses larcins et tu as pu constater que c'est un As de ce côté-là !

_ - C'est un criminel ! Attends…Tu le considères réellement comme un AS ?_

- Je dis simplement qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire de taille. Surtout quelqu'un comme Lui. Et nous avons également un nouvel adversaire de taille, qui va se révéler très coriace, rappelai-je, pour dévier.

_ - Ouais…Tu parles de ce « Chasseur » ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'est appelé, non ? Stupide initiative !_

- Peut-être qu'il s'est affublé de ce nom pour attirer notre attention. C'est ça qu'il veut, d'ailleurs. Il me l'a dit lorsqu'il m'a parlé.

_ - C'est d'ailleurs cette conversation qui me dérange. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a tous éloigné sauf toi, et ce, juste pour te parler à toi seule. C'est quand même dérangeant, tu ne trouves pas ? _souligna-t-il.

- Je dois l'admettre, en effet. Mais comme il me l'a précisé, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous le verrons, loin de là.

_ - Et puis d'ailleurs en parlant de la fusillade, qui aurait bien pu vouloir faire ça ? Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ce « Chasseur » ?_

- Il m'a assuré que non. Qu'il ne veut pas nous faire de mal. En tout cas, il n'était pas agressif ou même brutal ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Mais je dois avouer qu'Il m'intrigue énormément. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Il a organisé tout ce qui s'était passé juste pour avoir cette conversation. C'est bizarre, signalai-je.

_ - Tu ne fais rien toute seule. Dès que les exams sont terminés, j'arrive pour qu'on éclaircie tout ceci. D'accord, tu promets ?_

- Heiji !...

_ - Promets-le ! C'est sérieux Sieira ! _insista Heiji, grave.

- D'accord, Je promets, obtempérai-je, pour couper court.

_ - Je te rappellerai plus tard pour savoir si Mossieu-Le-Grand-As t'a fait un signe d'ici là._

- Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était même pas dirigé contre Lui tout ça !

_ - Et alors ?! Je te rappelle encore une fois qu'il t'a mis dans une position délicate avec tout ça. Qu'il le reconnaisse au moins pour… _

- …Au revoir, Heiji ! coupai-je.

_ - Ouais, au revoir, S ! Mais sérieux j'appellerai pour savoir…_

'**Ce brave Heiji ! Toujours à s'emporter si facilement ! Le sang des gens d'Osaka est chaud bouillant ! Mais je l'adore ! Pas vous ? '**

Au moment où je raccrochai, j'aperçus une ombre, qui dès que je me suis tournée, avait disparu au coin d'un croisement de rue.

'_**On m'espionnait ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ? ' **_

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Une nouvelle journée de révision vient de se terminer, se qui ne déplait pas à Soni.

- Aaah ! C'est ENFIN terminer pour aujourd'hui !! s'extasia Sonoko en s'étirant.

- Oui ! Nous pouvons un peu souffler, admis-je. Mais il faudra reprendre, pour cette fois-ci, la pratique.

- Oui, plutôt on le fera et mieux on assimilera ! m'appuya Ran, alors que nous décidions de partir direction l'Agence de son père.

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre un instant de détente ? Moi qui voulais partir en vacances à la Neige, c'est raté pour cette fois ! se lamenta, une nouvelle fois, Soni.

- Comme la fois où tu es parti en weekend dans un comité de Magie pour rencontrer, soi disant, ton « _Prince Charmant » ?_ ironisa Ran. Un meurtre s'est produit durant ce weekend.

- Sérieux ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, mais Sonoko Suzuki « _la Reine de l'Enquête »_ s'est chargée de l'élucider, ricana So, façon Kogoro.

'_**Cette façon me sidère, d'ailleurs. Je trouve ça limité, niveau neurones…'**_

- Je dois admettre qu'il me faudrait un exutoire pendant ces exams !...Pas ça ! Laisse tomber la chasse aux beaux garçons, Soni, l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Moi ce que j'en dis…Alors à la place il faut que la Reine de l'Enquête se défoule !

- Les enquêtes, ça ne pleut pas en ce moment, à défaut du temps, constatai-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je trouve que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'affaire. Je trouve ça reposant mais mon Père est un peu à la déprime…raconta Ran, alors que nous pénétrons dans le bureau de l'Agence.

'_**Ouais, mais bien sur…Vachement à la déprime l'Oncle ! Fumage abusif, saoulage dès 8h du mat', courses de chevaux, fantasmes sur Yoko Okino…Il a vraiment le temps de penser à la déprime, celui-là. A si ! Il déprime quand il n'y a pas de filles à reluquer ! C'est affligeant…Ben tiens, d'ailleurs…'**_

- Papa !!! Mais regarde-moi ce bazar ! Tu n'es même pas capable de jeter tes mégots et tes canettes ! Tu n'es pas possible ! s'égosilla Ran, en rangeant encore le désordre engendré par son papounet d'amour.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle toujours obligée de faire des choses à la place des autres ? murmurai-je à Sonoko.

- Tu sais comment elle est ? Même si je partage ton avis, c'est dans sa nature d'être serviable, me répondit-elle.

- …oh mais tu ne peux pas le faire plus tard ? Laisse-moi regardez…ah ! Yooooookooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! hurla l'Oncle.

- Mais arrête ça ! hurla à son tour Ran, ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire rire sous cape, Soni et moi.

- Quand on vient ici, on n'a pas besoin de la télé : on a notre série quotidienne en direct, devant nos yeux ! articulai-je, entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Et vous arrêtez de ricaner ! Venez ! On ressort ! nous intima Ran.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! se défendit Sonoko

- Ouais ! acquiesçai-je. C'est nous trois qui avons décidez d'un commun accord de venir se détendre un peu ici ! Et puis comme tu l'as dit, y a pas d'affaire en ce moment, raison de…

- Mouri tantei-san ? fit une voix, de la porte derrière nous. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de vous entretenir de quelque chose d'important.

- Tu as parlé trop vite, me chuchota Sonoko.

- On dirait, m'étonnai-je. Nouvelle affaire en vue ?...

- Oh ! Madame, je vous en prie, entrez, se précipita Ran.

- Merci, mademoiselle, lui répondit la dame tout en suivant Ran et s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi quelle est cette requête, intima Kogoro en s'asseyant à son tour sur le sofa. Madame…

- Kameda. Ichigo Kameda, informa-t-elle.

- Voulez-vous du thé, Kameda-san ? demanda Ran.

- Volontiers, répondit la dame.

- Je reviens tout de suite, renseigna Ran, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tandis que Sonoko la suivait, et que j'allais faire de même, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à ce « petit garçon ».

'_**J'avais presque oublié qu'il rentrerait ici…Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? L'éviter jusqu'à ce que je trouve une explication à tous mes doutes ? Laisser couler ? Partir ?...Je suis trop stupide ! Mais quelle question ! Agir comme d'habitude : naturellement.'**_

- Je m'occupe de Conan-kun, Ran. Allez-y toutes les deux, fis-je finalement à mes deux amies.

- D'accord. Mais assure-toi qu'il ne traine pas dans les jambes de mon père, il s'énerverait sinon, me prévint Ran, tandis qu'elles filaient.

- No problemo, assurai-je.

Je me tournai vers Conan-kun et je le vis fixer Kameda-san.

- Nouvelle affaire en vue pour l'Oncle, lui chuchotai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-il. Dis, Sieira-neechan, qui est-ce ?

- Kameda Ichigo-san. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'amène, tu es rentré quand elle allait parler, répondis-je, en fixant la dame.

Je me remis à le fixer, en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tellement absorbé par Kameda-san qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

- On peut écouter l'affaire mais on n'intervint pas dans la conversation, d'accord ? proposai-je en un sourire. Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Hum, acquiesça-t-il, en tournant la tête vers moi, me sortant son sourire enfantin.

Nous écoutions donc, quand Ran et Sonoko arrivèrent avec le thé.

- Tenez, Kameda-san, servit Ran.

- Arigato, la remercia-t-elle.

- Kameda-san, expliquez-moi, fit Kogoro.

- Et bien voilà : cela fait dix jours que j'ais reçu cette lettre, commença Kameda-san, en montrant la-dite lettre.

_ - « La Fureur est aussi sombre que l'organe vital. Le démon rouge est aussi mort que l'organe vital »,_ lut Kogoro.

- Ça donne froid dans le dos, frissonnèrent Ran et Soni.

- Cette lettre n'a était que le début, continua Kameda-san. Depuis, e-mails anonymes et lettres dans ce style ont plus.

- De quel genre ? demanda Kogoro.

- Presque dans le même style que cette lettre, désigna la femme. Mais plus la semaine avançait, et plus les messages se faisaient crus.

- Crus ? s'étonna l'Oncle

- Oui. Le ton des messages était plus agressif, devenant de moins en moins construit dans le genre du début, allant même jusqu'à se dévoiler. Tenez, montra-t-elle, en sortant son portable.

_ - « Cette fois-ci c'est terminé. Le prix va être exécuté. »_conta Kogoro. Je ne vois pas trop de dévoilement.

- Humm-humm,humm-humm, affirma Conan de la tête. Dis, Oncle Kogoro, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- C'est vrai que…SALE GAMIN ! lui hurla Kogoro en aplatissant son poing sur sa tête.

- Conan-kun ! Tu vas bien ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas d'immiscer comme ça dans les enquêtes de papa, lui rappela Ran.

_ - « De toute façon, j'ai la tête plus dure que le poing du vieux crabe »_

- Je le vis prendre un carnet de note et y inscrire les phrases que Kameda-san nous a montrées.

- Tu joues quand même au petit détective malgré les interdictions, Conan-kun ? l'interrogeai-je au coin de son oreille.

- Heu…ouais, hésita-t-il à répondre.

'_**Il est méfiant. Je dois être plus subtile. Jouons la carte de la Grande Sœur complice…'**_

- T'inquiète. Motus et bouche cousue, jurai-je, faisant, avec mon index droit, une croix sur mon cœur. Montrons à ce vieux Kogoro qu'il est un peu rouillé.

- Ouais, sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? s'immisça Ran.

- Mais rien du tout ! Nous nous consultons, précisai-je, en me retournant vers elle d'un air candide.

- Ne va pas l'entrainer dans tes déductions. C'est un enfant déjà trop curieux pour l'être encore plus à ton contact, commenta-t-elle, un air sévère sur le visage.

- Bien sur que non ! assurai-je.

- Mouri tantei-san, tout ça me terrorise ! Je compte sur vous pour savoir qui me fait toutes ces expéditions ! gémit la cliente, en serrant les bords de la table basse devant-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Kameda-san. Pour m'assurer que ce harcèlement prenne fin, je passerai à votre appartement demain, confirma Kogoro.

- Arigato Mouri-san. Je vous attendrai demain. Mais ne venez pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, car j'ai un déjeunez d'affaires à midi, suggéra-t-elle en inscrivant une adresse.

- Oh, je vous raccompagne, Kameda-san, proposa Ran.

- Kameda-san, à la suite de Ran, se leva et quitta le bureau.

- De toute façon, ça ressemble à une enquête de routine et de tout ce qui y a de plus normal. Affaire d'harcèlement moral, conclu-je en me tournant vers l'Oncle, après la sortie de la cliente.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais vu que ces messages sont quand même bien étranges, même pour un harcèlement, je ferai ce que je lui ai promis : je passerai à son appartement pour jeter un œil et clore tout ça, précisa Kogoro.

Je jette un œil à Conan. Comme je le pensais, il affiche une tête que je ne connais que trop bien : celle qui dit que c'est bien louche et qu'il y a autre chose de plus complexe et soupçonneux.

' _**Qui a dit que les coïncidences s'appliquaient surtout sur notre quotidien et que c'est ça qui rend les choses si familières ?...Bon, analyse pas très correcte mais je m'en fiche, ce sont les résultats qui comptent. Je sais que c'est trop flagrant pour n'être que des coïncidences, tellement troublantes.'**_

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Tu ne vas pas participer à l'enquête ? me demanda Sonoko, tout en me sautant dessus.

- Oui, affirmai-je simplement.

- Oui ??! C'est tout ce que tu dis ? Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Pourquoi tu t'excites ?

- Mais c'est toi qui deviens intenable quand il y a une enquête, et là tu dis NON ??!!

- Je laisse ce soin à Kogoro l'Endormi ! D'ailleurs, c'est une affaire simplette, où il pourra largement faire un « emballer c'est pesé ! » plus rapidement que quand tu fais ton shopping ! Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que tu ne traine pas quand tu fais les emplettes ! déclarai-je, tout en marchant.

- Toi tu as quelque chose sur qui pèse là-dedans, déduit-elle, en pointant son index droit sur ma tempe gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher-là ? fis-je, en m'arrêtant. Ne penses-tu pas que ça serait plutôt les exams' ou même les fêtes qui me préoccupe. J'aimerai bien que mes parents soient-là pour cette fois.

- Oh. C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

'_**Ça me fait mal au cœur de te mentir, So. Mais comme ça au moins, tu ne chercheras pas ce que sont mes préoccupations actuelles. Même si ce que je te dis à propos de mes parents est la vérité.'**_

- Arrête de t'en faire ! lui dis-je, en la tapant au bras.

- Mouais ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une enquête genre de routine ! s'exclama Soni dans un sourire.

- Bien sur ! Je préfère des meurtres à chambre close de toute façon même si je ne rechigne pas les habituels, déclarai-je.

'_**Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à faire des déductions. Ca me rappellerait trop ce que je pense. Et puis, comme ça, je pourrai LE voir à l'œuvre. Après tout, si je ne suis pas au devant de la scène, je pourrai mieux observer. Et…déduire la Vérité.'**_

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Après toute cette conversation, je me dirigeai vers le Parc de Beika. Cet endroit me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs – dont je ne ferai pas la causette pour vous aujourd'hui, peut-être pour la prochaine crise existentielle – mais je préfère les ignorer. En fait, je suis là pour faire le vide et en même temps, faire le point.

'_**Mais qui dit détective lycéenne, dit…' **_

Me voilà donc en train de traverser le Parc de Beika. Mais le silence de la verdure est interrompit par des sirènes. Et par n'importe lesquelles : des sirènes de police ! Détective dans l'âme – on se refait pas – je me dirige vers la source d'où proviennent ces sirènes.

Elles me conduisent en bas d'un immeuble, apparemment sans histoires. Mais j'ai dit, « apparemment ». Des policiers sortent des véhicules, et dans la foule, j'en reconnus un.

- Inspecteur Megure !

- Oh ! Aurinn-san ! Désolé mais je n'ais pas le temps ! me répondit-il en marchant d'un pas rapide.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a eu un meurtre ? demandai-je.

- Tu n'es pas au courant. Bon viens ! La source est en haut.

Je le suivis donc dans l'immeuble. Nous prenons les escaliers – ça va plus vite que l'ascenseur quand on est pressé – et arrivons devant une porte d'un appartement. Le nom près de la sonnette est très effacé, et je ne peux distinguer que le 'K' du début. La porte est déjà ouverte, même presque défoncée. Nous pénétrons donc à l'intérieur de l'appartement et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise et mon horreur en découvrant la vue.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fis-je, à demi sous le choc.

- Sieira ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda une voix familière.

- Ran ? Toi, que fais-tu là ? m'exclamai-je en la voyant.

- J'ai accompagné Papa pour son rendez-vous. Mais en arrivant ici, on a découvert cette scène, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Si tu es là, ça veut dire que…

- Où est passé ce gamin ? entendis-je crier Kogoro.

'_**Bingo ! Je le savais. Dès que j'ais vu comment Il était hier...'**_

Je me tournai vers Kogoro et le vis en pleine conversation avec Megure. Je m'approchai donc, Ran partant à la recherche du garçonnet. A mon avis, c'est peine perdue, Ran. Il est déjà loin dans ses déductions.

- …je suis donc passé en fin d'après-midi, comme je lui avais dit, expliqua l'Oncle.

- Et quand tu es arrivé, tu as découvert les lieux, hein ? Tu attires vraiment les meurtres, ma parole. Arrêtes de trainer dedans, lui dit Megure, l'air blasé.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, se justifia Kogoro, un peu gêné.

- Comment étaient les lieux à votre arrivée ? m'immisçai-je.

- Aurinn-san ! s'exclama l'inspecteur. N'intervenez pas ! Vous n'êtes même pas censée être là !

- Dites-moi, Kogoro. Que c'est-il passé ? le questionnai-je, en ignorant l'inspecteur.

- Vois-le par toi-même, Sieira, me répondit-il. Tout est pareil. Mais ce n'est pas ton affaire…

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de sa tirade, partant déjà en quête d'indices.

'_**Il parle vraiment pour rien l'Oncle. S'il savait ce que j'en pense de ses ordres. Mais il faut maintenant que je me mette à chercher les indices. Et par indices, j'entends par là…'**_

- Tu es déjà en train de te faire remarquer, Conan-kun, murmurai-je à son oreille, après l'avoir vu près de la porte du salon, écrivant encore dans son calepin.

- Oh ?! Sieira-neechan ?! Euh…comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…fit-il, sur un ton de gamin.

- Hum ! Tu sais bien… « _Motus et bouche cousue ». _Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai ma promesse. Mais surveille ton matricule, au cas où…

- Je…

Je m'éclipse avant qu'il ne continu sur sa lancée.

'_**Bien ! La scène était exactement comme je le voulais. Hahaha ! Maintenant, il s'agit de rester dans l'ombre et d'écouter, comme si j'essayais une nouvelle technique de déduction. Il va surement se méfier de se que je fais…C'est une bonne chose que d'attirer son attention, alors qu'il se concentre sur l'affaire. A présent, que le jeu commence. A nous deux…'**_

- Inspecteur ! Nous avons fini ici ! Vous pouvez analyser la scène du crime ! cria un des photographes de Justice.

- Très bien ! Allons-y les gars ! commanda Megure à ses hommes.

Les policiers déboulèrent dans la pièce, tandis que l'officier Takagi commençait à résumer les faits.

- La victime se nommait Ide Yoshida. Homme entre d'âge entre 25 et 30 ans, de corpulence moyenne. Son corps a été retrouvé dans l'appartement d'Ichigo Kameda. L'heure de la mort a été estimée dans les alentours de 16h-16h30 cet après-midi. Kameda-san a déclarée n'être revenue que vers 16h30, après son déjeuner d'affaire. Quand elle est rentrée, elle a trouvé le cadavre de Yoshida-san, couché sur le dos, un couteau en plein milieu de l'abdomen. Aucun témoin.

Tandis que Takagi continuait de faire son rapport, je me mis à regarder plus attentivement ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage.

Un homme était couché sur le sol, dos à la moquette, un poignard planté en plein milieu de la poitrine, vers le cœur. Des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour de la victime, formant une position étrange de la part du mort. Le salon avait été comme dévasté par un ouragan, ayant renversé canapés et fauteuils, ainsi que les meubles et leurs contenus sur le sol. Des tas d'objets jonchaient la moquette : bougies, plantes, terres…et j'en passe. On aurait dit que toute la vengeance d'une vie venait de s'abattre sur ce lieu.

C'était comme si le malheur absolu était présent.

J'entendis alors Takagi acquiesçait un ordre de Megure et le vis commençait ses investigations auprès de Kameda-san.

- Pouvez-vous me donner plus de renseignements à votre égard ? Juste pour l'affaire, entama Takagi.

- Bien sur. Mon nom est Kameda Ichigo. J'ai vingt-sept ans. Je suis née à Tokyo et je suis écrivain. J'ais fait mes études à l'université de Beika et je vis ici depuis trois ans, informa Ichigo.

- Connaissiez-vous la victime ?

- O-oui. Je l'ai connu à l'université, nous étions dans les mêmes cours. Nous avons un peu sympathisé. Nous nous parlions en cours et nous échangions nos notes. Nous sortions quelquefois avec des amis pour boire un pot. Mais quelques temps après, il est devenu bizarre. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, ne m'adressant la parole que quand c'était nécessaire et fuyant mon contact. J'ai, au début, cherché à comprendre, mais il me fuyait encore davantage. Alors j'ai laissé tomber quand mes options m'ont conduite à progresser et à obtenir mon diplôme. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu…Pourquoi est-il mort aujourd'hui ? Et dans mon appartement ?! Je ne comprends pas…

'_**Cette fille me fait vraiment de la peine. Mais elle peut être suspecte. Après tout, c'est elle qui a découvert le corps en premier, et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Sans compter que le crime a eu lieu dans les eaux de sa venue dans son appartement. Enfin, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui dois mener l'enquête. Et en parlant de ça…'**_

Le voilà parti vers le corps pour l'examiner. Et me voilà en train de le pister de loin, pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je n'ais qu'à faire comme si je voulais cette affaire, mais en intervenant pas réellement. Vous me suivez ? En tout cas, il est en train d'examiner e poignard.

- Tiens. C'est étrange, murmura-t-il, concentré.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demandai-je, comme si de rien n'était.

- Hum, tu vois ce poignard ? Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Tout comme ces choses éparpillées autour du cadavre. Ces livres l'entourent de trop près pour faire croire à une bagarre ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, c'est suspect.

'_**La façon dont il vient de conclure ces indices me bluff ! Ce n'est pas possible que je me trompe à ce point ?! C'est IMPOSSIBLE !! Non seulement il vient de déduire ça comme Lui, mais en plus, il ne se rend même pas compte à qui il parle. Pour l'instant, c'est tout en douceur…'**_

Mon étonnement assez visible sur mon visage, j'arbore désormais la façade : « Je suis convaincu de ce que j'avance ». Mais cette fois-ci, à double sens : je sais que les preuves que j'avance sur cette affaire de meurtre probable sont là ; et bien sur que la vérité sur _Toi _sera là bientôt.

Mais pas le temps de cogiter, le voilà déjà en train d'observer les coins du salon. Les étagères sont revues à la loupe, alors qu'il balaie du regard le continu de celles-ci, ou du moins, ce qui reste. De temps à autre, il sortit des bouts de phrases à demi-mots, comme s'il il pensait à mesure que ses déductions avançait.

'_**Mais franchement, je sais que je vous saoule, mais vous ne trouvez pas cela suspect ? Qu'il essaie de jouer au détective, passe encore ! Mais qu'il agisse en vrai détective, et surtout qu'il réagisse comme Lui, ça me laisse perplexe et coite…Et puis ses manières qu'il aborde…'**_

Mais une fois de plus, me voilà parti dans un débat avec moi-même, et le voilà, une fois de plus, parti en observation, mais cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il observait la pièce, je l'analysais. Tous les soins de beauté avaient été renversés, les brosses étaient à terre, le rideau de douche complètement lacéré et les miroirs brisés. Vraiment affreux. Mais _l'autre_ ne s'attarda pas sur les mêmes pensées, et commença à analyser tout ceci. Il regarda les crèmes, passa devant les miroirs, comme s'il pensait que quelque chose aurait pu avoir été écrit. Personnellement, j'aurais fait la même chose, ainsi que _Lui. _Il s'avança vers les brosses à cheveux et regarda les dents.

- Il manque quelque chose ici…chuchota Conan, pour lui-même.

- C'est aussi mon avis, confiai-je. C'est comme si on voulait maquiller quelque chose qui est pourtant à la vu de tous. C'est le cas des étagères dans le salon. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a un truc étrange.

- C'est tout ce bazar qui est étrange…

La fouille continue dans la chambre. Dans la pièce, les cadres étaient également lacérés de tous bords, le lit n'étant plus que bout de tissus, et les photos qui prônaient un peu partout sur les meubles étaient en mille-morceaux.

En analysant les photos déchirées, on peut apercevoir Ichigo-san avec un jeune homme. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui est le plus tailladé, même si Ichigo n'est pas en reste.

Je remarquai assez vite l'entourloupe que voulait me faire ce petit garnement. Il pensa à me demander si je pensai avoir trouvé un indice qu'il pourrait prendre comme appui dans sa quête d'information pour devenir détective. Mais bien sur…

'_**Je ne suis pas dupe, Conan. Fais gaffe à toi…'**_

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je vis ici ! hurla alors une voix, provenant de la porte d'entrée.

- Désolé monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas, il y a eut un meurtre ici !

- Un meurtre ??! Ichigo ! Ichigo, tu es là ?

- Takashi, c'est toi ? réagit alors Kameda-san.

- Ichigo, tu n'as rien ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Tous les deux se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ont l'air d'être très proche.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Megure.

- C'est Takashi Satoshi, mon fiancé, déclara Kameda-san.

- Votre fiancé ?! firent l'Inspecteur et Kogoro.

- Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis l'université où j'étais son éditeur, et depuis nous sommes ensemble, apprit Satoshi-san.

- Très bien. Vous allez pouvoir nous dire alors où vous étiez entre 15h et 16h30 cet après-midi ? interrogea Megure.

- J'étais a un rendez-vous avec un écrivain potentiel, pourquoi ? Et qui a été tué ? demanda le fiancé.

- C'est Ide ! Je l'ai trouvé ici sans vie quand je suis rentré ! Oh Takashi…pleura Ichigo-san.

- Satoshi-san la serra dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux roux. Je les observai alors : Ichigo Kameda-san a des cheveux longs et roux, une peau d'un blanc laiteuse, une silhouette filiforme, mesurant environ 1m65, portant un gilet à capuche couleur chocolat et un jean bleu clair, des escarpins blancs, et un sac également blanc avec des coutures chocolat. Takashi Satoshi-san, lui, était musclé au teint halé, grand d'environ 1m73, cheveux brun coupés courts, portant un jean noir, une chemise blanche et des baskets noires et grises.

- Connaissiez-vous la victime, Satoshi-san ? demanda Kogoro.

- Oui, nous étions tous les trois dans la même université, expliqua l'intéressé. Yoshida-san travaillait sans relâche pour écrire un manuscrit de qualité.

- Donc vous aviez déjà eut des contacts avec la victime.

- Oui mais…attendez, vous me soupçonner ?! Et pour quelle raison ? s'emporta Satoshi-san.

- Euh et bien c'est l'enquête qui veut…commença Megure.

- Inspecteur ! cria alors un officier. Inspecteur nous avons trouvé quelque chose dans l'appartement de la victime !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Parlez !

- Oui ! Il s'agit d'un script. Ou plutôt un essai de manuscrit d'un roman.

- D'un roman ?! Faites voir ! ordonna Megure.

Je jetai un coup d'œil malgré moi et pus voir qu'en effet, il s'agissait d'un roman, un essai pour être précise. Je ne manquai pas de voir que notre petit cachotier y jeta un œil également.

- Bien ! Avez-vous eu des contacts avec la victime récemment ? interrogea Megure au jeune couple.

- NON ! Bien sur que non ! affirma Takashi.

- Bien et connaissez-vous ce roman ?

- Comment pourrait-on ? rétorqua Ichigo.

- Bien ! Il faut que vous veniez examiner le corps, Satoshi-san. Ou du moins, pour être sur que vous le reconnaissez, ordonna Megure.

- Très bien, acquiesça Takashi.

Le couple et Megure s'approchèrent du corps et un évènement, pour vous en tout cas, anodin se passa.

En s'approchant de la victime, Satoshi-san remarqua un quelque chose chuta alors sur le corps. Alors que Kogoro le sermonnait de faire plus attention, je le vis prendre quelque chose sur la poitrine de la victime, et le mit dans sa poche.

Conan, en observant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, fronça les sourcils, et s'avança pour récupérer un fil tombé sur le sol, qui semblait être un cheveu.

'_**On dirait que lui aussi l'a remarqué.'**_

- Ah la la ! fit Conan, avec un ton enfantin.

- « Ah la la » quoi, gamin ?! imita Kogoro. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ?! Tu devrais être rentré à la maison avec Ran…

- Mais Oncle Kogoro, regarde là ! Un cheveu long et roux, montra le gamin.

- Fais voir…Mais c'est vrai !

- Je dis ça mais je sais que tu l'avais vu avant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Euh, bien sur que oui ! affirma l'Oncle.

'_**Hum ! Astucieux de faire passer l'Oncle pour celui qui trouve les indices. Bien sur il fait allusion à son incroyablissime génie et il tombe dans le panneau. Coriace l'adversaire. Il faut que je sois plus maligne que ça !'**_

Alors que j'allais me diriger ver lui, Ran apparu :

- Dis, Sieira ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu éloigne Conan-kun au lieu de l'encourager dans cette voie ? Parce que ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais de ce pas le surveiller, affirmai-je.

Ran se rassura, en tout cas pour l'instant, et je pus alors me retourner pour continuer mon observation. Mais il vient de disparaitre ?!

'_**Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? J'ai parlé à Ran à peine une seconde. Il n'a pas disparu quand même…Tiens ! Pourquoi Kogoro est dans cette position ? On dirait qu'il dort…'**_

- Mouri, eh oh ! Ne me dîtes as que vous avez résolu l'affaire ? interrogea Megure.

- Et si ! C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Tout d'abord inspecteur, regarder comment est étendue la victime.

- Il est couché dos au sol.

- Oui, c'est cela. Dos au sol. Mais regardez la position de ses bras et jambes. Ils sont disposés en étoile de mer, ou plus précisément dans la position que les enfants font fans la neige, et laissent comme trace un ange, fit Kogoro.

- En effet, oui. Mais c'est juste une coïncidence.

- Au contraire, inspecteur Megure. Ça a été fait exprès. Par le tueur lui-même, affirma l'Oncle.

- QUOI ???!!!!

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je vais vous expliquer comment il a procédé. Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous annoncer qui est-ce ! Car sans cette révélation, l'explication ne se fera pas d'elle même. Si Yoshida-san est mort dans l'appartement de Kameda-san, ce n'était pas une coïncidence car cela était calculé. Toshida-san a été tué alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement pour une raison dont vous connaitrez dans un instant. Mais le fait que nous n'ayons trouvé aucun autre indice que des cheveux et des coups de lutte, était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne présente lors du meurtre. Et cette personne n'est autre que : IDE YOSHIDA-SAN LUI-MEME !!

- QUOI ??!! Vous voulez dire qu'Ide s'est suicidé et a maquillé ça en meurtre m'accusant indubitablement ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'était pas son genre de s'adonné à la vengeance, et encore moins de cette manière-là, assura Ichigo.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité Kameda-san.

- Dites-nous de qu'elle manière s'est-il prit pour maquillé tout ceci en meurtre pour accuser Ichigo, et la façon dont il a procédé à son suicide, pressa Takashi.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'allais y venir. Yoshida-san a donc pénétré dans l'appartement, guettant l'instant où Kameda-san est parti pour son déjeuner. Il est entré et a commencé à mettre son plan a exécution. Après avoir mis la pièce sans dessus- dessous, il a fouillé dans la salle de bain de Kameda-san. Il a vu les brosses à cheveux et s'en est saisit. Il a pris tous les cheveux qui se trouvaient encore accrochés et les a rassemblés ensemble. Il est revenu dans le salon, a disposé le poignard sur l'étagère du haut, là où nous avons trouvé bizarre qu'il y ait tant de place alors que d'habitude, elle était pleine. Après avoir fait cela, il a accroché le premier bout de l'ensemble des cheveux autour du manche du poignard, l'autre bout accroché à un élastique en caoutchouc. Il a mit cet élastique autour de son poignet droit. Pour que le poignard pénètre dans son abdomen, il a placé un fil de pêche dans l'ensemble du salon, l'a fait passé dans un ensemble d'objets comme des livres, et a attaché le bout sur le loquet de la porte d'entrée. Quand Kameda-san est entrée, elle a libéré le fil de pêche, qui s'est détendu et a laissée tombés les livres, formant la pose du corps et dans leur chute, ont entrainé le poignard, qui a atterri dans l'abdomen de Yoshida-san. Il est mort sur le coup. Kameda-san, trop obnubilée par le cadavre présent dans son salon, n'a pas prêté attention au bruit. Quand Satochi-san a aperçu les cheveux autour du poignet emmêlé dans l'élastique et sur le poignard, il a fait exprès de chuter pour récupérer les cheveux, croyant en la culpabilité de la jeune femme. La preuve en est dans le script qu'avait écrit Yoshida-san. Le héros de l'histoire, écrivain de roman policier, remet son script à un éditeur. Mais l'éditeur n'est pas n'importe qui : il s'agit de la jeune femme dont l'écrivain est éperdument amoureux depuis l'université, lieu de leur première rencontre. A partir de cet instant précis, le héros ne cesse de travailler pour pondre le manuscrit du siècle afin de gagner le cœur de celle-ci l'aime. Mais il n'est pas très bon, et leurs chemins finissent par prendre des routes différentes, la jeune fille montant les échelons, et rencontrant un jeune homme, qui sera son éditeur, et l'homme dont elle tombera amoureuse par la suite. Se sentant au bord du gouffre, l'écrivain se met à écrire sans relâche pour remettre le manuscrit à sa bien-aimée. Le script contient toute l'histoire de sa vie, et principalement ses sentiments pour elle. Mais le refus de la jeune fille de lire le manuscrit signera l'acte final de la vengeance : son suicide maquillé en meurtre, accusant la jeune fille qui l'a rejeté. C'est comme ça qu'il a retranscrit ses derniers instants…

- Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se lamenta Ichigo. J'avais développé des sentiments pour lui. Mais je le voyais tellement obnubilé par son travail que je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas de la même manière. Que je lui étais indifférente…

- C'est de ma faute, confia Takashi. Il est venu te voir il y a une semaine. Mais tu étais en rendez-vous, alors c'est moi qui l'est reçu. Il m'a dit toutes les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur à ton sujet. Il m'a remit le manuscrit en m'indiquant son contenu. Il m'énervait en clamant son amour inconditionnel pour toi. Alors je lui aie rit au nez ; lui ait dit qu'il devait t'oublier car nous nous aimons et que nous allions nous marier. Il ne m'a pas cru. Alors je lui aie montré le faire-part que nous allions envoyer à nos invités. Il a fondu en larmes et a commencé à s'en prendre à moi en disant que je t'avais manipulé pour mon propre-compte. Je ne me suis pas laissé traiter de la sorte et lui est jeter son manuscrit à la figure, lui criant de ne plus jamais essayer de te revoir et de nous laisser tranquille. Je lui aie dit que c'était moi qui t'avais eut et que j'avais gagné. S'en est suivit une bagarre qu'il a débuté. Je l'aie jeté dehors après lui avoir assigné des bleus.

- Oh Takashi…pleura Ichigo.

- Mais malgré le fait qu'il ait tout fait pour vous incriminer Kameda-san, il a laissé les écrits de son crime dans son appartement, conclu Kogoro. Preuve que, malgré toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, une partie de lui tenait toujours à vous et il voulait vous le montrer.

'_**Ce n'était pas la seule raison. Yoshida-san n'a pas vraiment laissé son manuscrit en évidence parce qu'il tenait à elle et pour le lui montrer. Il l'a fait pour lui faire prendre conscience du mal qu'elle lui avait fait en refusant sa présence à ses côtés, et en le dénigrant. Il voulait l'a faire souffrir autant qu'elle l''a fait souffrir. Mais malgré tout, une partie de son amour résistait encore et c'est pour cela qu'il a commit les fautes citées : pour que l'on n'incrimine pas totalement Kameda-san. Cacher la vérité, ce n'est pas la politique des détectives, mais on ne peut faire encore plus de mal qu'il y en a déjà. La culpabilité restera pour toujours. C'est déjà la plus dure des punition.'**_

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Après ceci, l'affaire fut classée et la dernière image de notre couple déchu fut la culpabilité.

Je rentrai avec Kogoro et les autres. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à cette affaire tragique. Je pense qu'à partir de cet instant, je ne verrai plus les écrivains de la même façon. Je pense que je vais attendre avant de relire un polar, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Arrivé près de l'Agence, Ran se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait les courses. Et voulu y aller, mais je l'en empêcher, prétextant vouloir l'aider. J'en profiter alors pour proposer à Conan de m'accompagner, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, et il le comprit.

Nous marchions dans la rue qui menait à la supérette d'à côté. L'air était frais et le silence, roi. Nous étions tendus, comme si nous nous apprêtions à combattre la mort elle-même. Chose ironique, puisque nous travaillons dans ce domaine. Je me mis alors à m'arrêter, et me mis en face de lui :

- Tu sais, cette affaire d'aujourd'hui, m'a vraiment atteinte !

- C'est normal ! Cette histoire est des plus tristes, fit-il.

- Oui ! Mais en fait, elle n'est pas la seule cause de mon bouleversement ! annonçai-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, j'ai fait une découverte qui me rend triste et en même temps blessée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu me demande ce que c'est alors que tu le sais très bien ! attaquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je ne sais pas si tu ne le dit pas ! nia-t-il.

- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant !

- Mais Sieira-neechan…commença-t-il.

- Stop ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais ta tante ou un truc du genre ! Je sais que le Vrai ne ferait pas une chose aussi lâche ! m'emportai-je, presqu'en criant.

- Mais…

- Et puis, il ne me mentirait pas comme ces derniers mois. Il me dirait la vérité comme il l'a toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas qu'il le ferait ? Dis-moi que mon meilleur ami ne me mentirait pas comme je l'ais vu aujourd'hui et ces derniers mois ? implorai-je, les larmes menaçant de couler.

- …Sieira…

- Oh Sieira ! Tu es là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit une voix.

- Professeur Agasa ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Et bien je fais mes courses ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien vous allez m'aider à répondre à une question : est-ce que vous savez que ce garçon est en fait Shinichi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? interrogea le professeur.

- Je sais que je ne me trompe pas !

- Mais Sieira-neechan…

- Non ! Je sais que c'est vrai ! affirmai-je.

- Voyons Sieira ! me résonna Agasa. Tu ne crois pas que Shinichi serait déjà en train de dire la vérité si c'était le cas ? Regarde-le : il te supplie, comme si tu lui faisais peur. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il ne réagirait pas comme ça s'il n'était pas un enfant ?

- …Moui, c'est vrai ! accordai-je, sceptique. Bon ! Il est tard et je dois rentrer ! A bientôt et pardon !

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

'_**Même après tout ça je ne suis pas dupe. Mais je pense que je vais me ré-concentrer sur les affaires du moment. Et pourquoi ne pas, coincer ce bon vieux Kid ? Ou bien déclencher une énième dispute avec Hakuba ? Pourquoi pas les deux après tout, hein ? Pour me faire changer les idées, je préfère avoir une gue-guerre avec mes ennemis, que d'avoir de tel soupçon envers mes proches, et mes amis. Surtout question stupide, non ? Mais bon ! Je suis détective dans l'âme et je ne lâche jamais une affaire en route ! Alors, Shinichi ou pas, fais gaffe à toi !'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Voilà ! Cet épisode marque le début de la chasse Conan/Shinichi vs Sieira ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut malgré l'attente (encore et toujours) et qu'il vous a tenu en haleine ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le nouveau style, je dois dire que ça m'a bien plut de faire comme ça.

Prochain épisode je ne sais pas quand mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il va reprendre le fil conducteur de l'histoire, et reprendre à un endroit où une action s'est produite lors du 7e épisode.

Je n'en dit pas plus et vous dit à la prochaine ! Bisous, Bye !


	16. Episode 205 Nouvelle Donne

**Salut à tous ! Alors après cette trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence, me revoici avec le 205, tant attendu (j'espère). Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer: tout appartient à , sauf ce qui est de ma création, donc la fic en elle-même.  
**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 205 – Nouvelle Donne : Depuis son dernier vol qui était des plus anormaux vu de d'habitude, May n'est plus réapparue. Mais la revoilà pour le second round, et cette fois-ci, quelqu'un pourrait bien commencer à s'intéresser de plus près à elle…**

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

_**Episode 15**_

_**Nouvelle Donne**_

Les vacances touchent à leur fin, les festivités des derniers jours avec elles. La rentrée est donc sur le point de débuter pour nos amis, et avec elle sont arrivés les résultats des examens. Beaucoup y sont arrivés sans trop de mal, pour les autres…

- Je déteste tous ces examens !

- Voyons, Soni ! Tu as eu de bonnes notes pourtant !...Elle y est bien arrivée n'est-ce pas ? murmura Sieira.

- N'oublies pas que de toute façon, la fin d'année n'est que dans un peu plus de deux mois (1). Des examens, on en aura encore. si ta note ne te convient pas, tu pourras faire mieux ! rassura Ran.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Sieira. En attendant, dans deux jours c'est la rentrée et avec elle, son lot de surprise !

- Comme quoi ? dirent en concert Ran et Sonoko.

- Déjà, nos _omikuji_ (2) ! Vous en avez eu, de bonnes prédictions, vous ?

- Tu en as eu une mauvaise ? interrogea Ran, surprise.

- On ne peut pas dire ça mais disons que j'ai eu mieux. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser…Ran, c'était quoi le tien ?

- Oui tu nous a vite montrer mais alors vite fait ! Moi j'ai eu que j'aurai une bonne santé et tout, mais rien côté cœur !! pleurnicha Sonoko.

- Est-ce que de ton côté c'est plus…réjouissant ? fit Sieira, essayant de cacher sa curiosité mal placée.

- J-Je ne m'en souviens plus ! bafouilla Ran, devenant toute rouge.

- Ben voyons ! lâcha Sieira, roulant des yeux. Quelle coïncidence de ne pas te rappeler de juste ça !

- C'est sur, rajouta Sonoko.

- Ne vous liguées pas contre moi ! leur dit Ran, tout en les prenant chacune par un bras, se plaçant donc au milieu. Et puis, dis donc Sieira, toi non plus tu ne l'as pas montré, ta prédiction !

- Parce que moi, je n'avais vraiment rien ! Par contre toi…

- Alors moi aussi, il ce peut que je n'ai rien eus de spécial, non ?

- Euh…NON ! lâchèrent Sieira et Sonoko, après s'être regardées.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez ! fit Ran, partant devant.

- Allez Ran, dis le, quoi ! lança Sonoko, s'élançant avec Sieira à la poursuite de leur amie.

****

- Je ne sais même plus ce que j'en ai fait ! garantit Ran en arrivant chez elle, ses deux amies la suivant toujours.

- Bon, ça va ! On t'épargne de nos questions ! céda Sieira.

- Dites, en parlant de nos omikuji, ça me fait penser que…

Sonoko s'interrompit, la voix de la présentatrice du journal télévisé retentissant. Les filles regardèrent avec attention les informations à la télévision, dont le gros titre venait d'être annoncé, et reflétait assez bien le contenu général du sujet :

_« A surement quelques jours du prochain vol de May, dont la police a reçu le billet il y a quelques semaines déjà, la tension est à son comble ! Pour l'instant, très peu d'informations nous sont parvenues, mais ce que je peux vous dire à l'heure qu'il est, c'est que May à l'intention de voler 'Nature', une émeraude atteignant plus de quarante carats ! L'inspecteur Nakamori, chargé de la cellule d'enquête rattachée à la voleuse, a seulement déclaré que :_ ' Pour le moment, nous avons pu déchiffrer son objectif, qui est cette fameuse Emeraude, et nous travaillons actuellement sur la date du vol, celui-ci ayant lieu au Musée Taiyoo (3).' _Nous pouvons, en attendant de plus amples informations, vous donnez le contenu du fameux message _: ' Comme à l'aube du Ganjitsu (4), je viendrai faire mon propre Osoji (5), dont mon omikuji m'a susurré, que la beauté du soleil est au Hatsuhinode (6), ce que le vert est à la Nature. May' _Cela promet déjà un vol explosif ! Espérons que nous aurons plus de détails à vous fournir. Nous reviendrons dans quelques instants sur ce sujet… »_

- C'est ce que je voulais vous dire. May va bientôt refaire son apparition ! commenta Sonoko.

- Mais, s'ils savent où cela se passe, pourquoi ne savent-ils pas également la date ? interrogea Ran.

- C'est à cause de l'exposition, répondit Kogoro, écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier. La propriétaire de cette pierre organise une exposition au Musée Taiyoo.

- Et alors ? renchérit Sonoko.

- L'exposition s'étend sur plusieurs jours, intervint Conan. C'est pour cela que la police ne sait pas encore exactement la date.

_« May est vraiment très maligne. Même en faisant des allusions très ouvertes sur sa cible, elle savait que ce ne serait pas aisé de la piéger sur ce coup-ci, l'exposition ayant lieu quatre jours d'affilés. Mais c'est sur quatre jours seulement. Elle sait aussi que son temps est restreint pour voler la pierre. Mais ça, elle l'a très bien calculé… »_

- Mais si l'exposition s'étend sur plusieurs jours, la police doit quand même bien savoir les jours exacts, non ? interrogea de nouveau Ran. Elle ne pourrait pas surveiller durant ces jours entiers ?

- Ca, surement pas, rétorqua Sieira. Même si la police sait les jours exacts de l'expo, elle ne peut cependant pas surveiller durant ces quatre jours entiers. Les officiers seront trop dispersés pour se concentrer sur leur cible. Et même sans cela, le fait qu'ils ne savent pas le moment exact, ce sera encore plus profitable à May car elle pourra profiter de cet état de fait.

- Comment est-ce que la police a-t-elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de cette pierre ? demanda Sonoko.

- Grâce à la dernière phrase : '_ce que le vert est à la Nature'. _Nature a une majuscule et le vert est la couleur représentative de l'Emeraude, dans les pierres précieuses, précisa Sieira. Sachant que May est spécialisée dans le vol de pierres et qu'elle ne subtilise que ce qui est dans l'actualité, ce ne peut être que ça.

_« En tout cas, l'exposition commence après-demain. Donc il faut vite que je déchiffre ce message._» pensa Conan. _« Mais d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de Sieira. Depuis qu'elle a eu son premier soupçon envers moi, il faut que j'assure mes arrières… »_

**  
**

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir à travers ce message ! s'égosilla Sieira, à travers son téléphone. Pourtant, il est SI simple ! Est-ce que…dis, tu m'écoutes, Shin ?

- Oui S ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi ça me préoccupe ce message, résonna la voix de Shinichi, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu travailles aussi sur cette affaire ? Je croyais pourtant que tu étais trop occupé sur _des tonnes d'autres affaires_ pour revenir en ville et donc, te préoccuper d'autre chose.

- Eh bien, je suis l'affaire à la télé, et tu me connais, devant un adversaire de sa taille, je m'en préoccupe quand même !

- Mouais !...N'empêche, il faut absolument que je le déchiffre, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas ! Je te rappelle plus tard, Shin !

- Ohé, Sieira !

_« Bon Sang ! Quand je ne lui téléphone pas, elle s'angoisse alors que quand je prends de ses nouvelles, elle me fait carrément la morale et me raccroche au nez ! »_ pensa le garçonnet.

- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes ! souffla-t-il, alors que les têtes de toutes les femmes présentes dans la rue se tournèrent vers lui.

****

- Direction, les infos ! se dit Sieira pour elle-même.

- C'était Shinichi, trésor ? résonna une voix derrière elle.

- Oui, c'était lui. Papa, combien de temps tu crois qu'il sera absent ?

- Oh, tu le connais, chérie. Après tout, vous êtes pareils. Mais je suis sur qu'il va vite revenir. Il ne peut pas rester absent éternellement !

- Oui. J'espère que tu as raison ! déclara Sieira, regardant le soleil se coucher.

« _C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai accusé ce garçonnet d'être Shinichi, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser ! »_

****_  
_

Alors que les derniers rayons resplendissaient, une personne arriva sur le toit d'un haut immeuble, une autre l'y attendant déjà :

- Tu n'étais pas au top niveau, dernièrement…

- Grâce à toi ! Merci beaucoup !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis obligée d'agir sans ton consentement ! Je te rappelle que c'était normalement à toi de le faire ce jour-là…On te traque ?

- Pour l'instant, mieux vaut faire profil bas, le temps que ton apparition survienne, éluda celle qui venait d'arriver.

- Humph ! Si je comprends bien, ce sera encore à moi de jouer ! Tant mieux ! se réjouit l'autre.

- N'oublies pas d'agir en conséquence ! Ca serait dommage que la magie ne soit plus ce qu'elle est !

- Et toi n'oublies pas que nous sommes obligées de le faire. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais c'est toi qui…

- Je sais, assura la dernière arrivée Ne t'en fais pas, j'honorerai la promesse que je t'ai faite.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Je me demande juste si tu prends autant de risque juste à cause de ce qui est arrivé.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as poussée à rien ! C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de devenir ce nouveau mythe. Souviens-toi que je t'ai appris la magie parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Oui, affirma la première des deux personnes. Et je t'ai aussi demandé de ne m'apprendre que des tours basiques. Je veux juste être ton secours quand il le faut. J'ai confiance en toi parce que tu es toujours là. Depuis le déb…

- Ne ressasse pas le passé. Crois-moi, ça ne te fera que du mal. Encore plus que ce que tu as déjà subit.

L'interlocutrice ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle releva la tête quand son égale se retourna, étant sur le départ :

- Il faut que j'y aille. Pour préparer les derniers détails et faire en sorte que les soupçons soient les plus minimes possible. Dès que tout sera prêt, je te confierai la suite.

- D'accord mais sois prudente !

- Je le suis toujours…Ou presque !

****

Le lendemain de cette 'discussion' fut la veille de la rentrée, et les étudiants voulant encore profiter de cette dernière journée, se rendent à la patinoire, l'un des endroits les plus prisés des jeunes.

- C'est pour cela que les Detectives Boys, Conan, Aï, accompagnés de Ran, Sieira et Sonoko, s'y rendent aujourd'hui.

- J'adore patiner ! s'extasia Sieira, qui était la seule à être déjà sur la glace.

- Celle-là, dès qu'elle pose un pied sur la glace, c'est une autre personne ! déclara Sonoko.

- C'est sur ! On peut même dire qu'elle est en osmose avec ce sport, poursuivit Ran.

- On peut y aller, nous aussi ? demanda alors Ayumi.

- Bien sur ! accepta Ran.

- Cool ! Allons-y ! crièrent en chœur les Detectives Boys.

- Ne vous faites pas mal, surtout ! les pria Ran.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Aï.

- Je n'ais pas énormément d'affinité avec ce sport, grommela Conan.

_« Bon sang ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'accepte ! Je hais patiner !... »_

- Tu viens Conan-kun ? Tu n'as pas encore mis un pied sur la glace, l'interpela Sieira.

- Oh, oui ! J'arrive !

_« A oui…c'est justement parce que je hais patiner que je dois effectuer cette sortie. Même si Sieira ne semble plus avoir de quelconques doutes sur moi, elle me connait mieux que quiconque et par conséquent, sais que le vrai moi, ne sais pas du tout patiner ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas faire… »_

****_  
_

- ATCHOUM !

- Mets ta main devant ton nez ! Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ton rhume ! intima Aoko.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! bougonna Kaito. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à aller à la patinoire, depuis la semaine dernière. Et non seulement je déteste ce sport, mais en plus j'ais attrapé un rhume abominable !

_« Et tout ça, juste avant le jour de sortie de cette May ! Franchement ! »_

- Je te signale que cette année, au lycée, les sports d'hiver se feront principalement sur la glace ! Si tu ne veux pas paraitre ridicule…

Aoko s'interrompit, sentant son téléphone vibrer.

- Un message de Papa. Il dit qu'il rentrera tard ce soir encore et que je ne dois pas l'attendre…Humph ! Décidément, que ce soit cette May ou ce Kid stupide, il y a toujours quelque chose qui empêche Papa de rentrer tôt !

'_Ce n'est pas à cause de moi s'il échoue ! Même en restant travailler le plus tard possible, il n'est pas capable d'être à la hauteur !'_ pensa le jeune magicien.

- Et donc, voilà une bonne excuse pour retourner chez toi et passer du temps avec t…

- Surement pas ! lui hurla Aoko, à travers les oreilles. Ne crois pas que c'est comme cela que tu vas réussir à échapper au patinage ! ON Y VA !

- Mais…a-attends, Aoko ! tenta Kaito, en vain.

****

- Sérieusement, Aoko ! Pitié ! couina Kaito.

- Arrête de faire le bébé ! Tu poseras tes pieds sur cette glace, même si je dois t'y forcer !

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Aoko tira Kaito afin qu'il atteigne le bord de la patinoire.

- Ne me force pas à te menacer !

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait, chuchota Kaito, entre ses dents.

- Regarde ! Même les enfants savent patiner ! lui montra Aoko, en désignant un groupe d'enfants, riant tout en patinant.

Ce groupe d'enfants était en fait les Detective Boys. De loin, ils poussaient Conan, qui avait l'air plus mal que bien. D'ailleurs, Aï esquissa même un sourire, amusée par le tableau qui se jouait devant elle. Aussi, elle ne se priva pas de rire sous-cape quand Conan s'étala de tout son long sur la glace, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Surtout, pas de commentaire, Haïbara ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne me le permettrai pas, rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire moqueur pourtant clairement visible aux lèvres.

- Oh, tu vas bien, petit ? l'interpela Aoko, qui venait de voir la scène.

- Oui, ça va ! assura Conan, sa mine d'enfant esquissant un sourire, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait, voyant Aï se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Tant mieux ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fais mal, vu ta chute, continua Aoko, sans rien remarquer.

- Je n'ais rien.

- Conan-kun ! appela Sieira, qui arrivait en patinant rapidement. Conan-kun, tu vas bien ?

- Pas blessé, Sieira-neechan ! Mais je crois que je vais attendre avant de remettre un pied sur la glace !

- Je pense faire de même ! se manifesta Kaito, tentant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

- Lui, oui, mais toi, surement pas ! l'arrêta Aoko. Tu en deviens vraiment ridicule, Kaito !

- Excuse-moi de n'avoir de faiblesse que dans le patinage !

- Qu'en patinage, tu es sur ? le nargua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, l'angoisse se peignant sur son visage.

- Aoko ?! interrompit Sieira. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh, Sieira ! salua la jeune fille. J'accompagne Kaito pour patiner ! Au lycée, les sports d'hiver sont au programme de cette année !

- Tu 'accompagnes' ? railla Kaito. Dis plutôt que tu me martyrises pour aller pratiquer ce sport de barbare !

- Voilà dans quoi je m'embarque ! souffla Aoko. C'est un gros bébé ! Il tremble comme une feuille dès qu'on approche une patinoire !

- C'est même pas vrai ! Je suis super doué en sport ! Il n'y a qu'avec celui-ci que ça n'accroche pas ! J'y peux rien ! ronchonna Kaito, se débattant avec les lacets des patins que lui tendait Aoko.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile ! assura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder ce gamin pour comprendre comment je me débrouille dans ce sport, commenta le jeune homme, tout en désignant Conan de la tête. En comparaison, lui, c'est une étoile de la glace, alors tu vois le genre !

- Oh ! Tant que ça, déclara Sieira.

- Je ne suis pas non plus une loque, bougonna Conan.

- Tu en es sur, Edogawa-kun ? railla Aï.

- Haïbara ! chuchota avec force le garçonnet.

- Oh, Aoko ! De quel coté est-ce qu'on lasse ces saletés de patins ? hurla Kaito, les doigts emmêlés dans ce qui restait des lacets de son patin.

- Excuse-moi, Sieira ! Je dois aller materner le bébé que tu vois-là ! ricana Aoko, en saluant son amie.

- Aoko ! s'étrangla Kaito, rouge de colère, ou même de honte.

- Ca, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu soulèves ma jupe pour voir la couleur de mes sous-vêtements ! pouffa-t-elle, le sourire moqueur jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais heureusement que je commence à avoir la main pour ce qui peut te repousser !

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? intervint Sieira, amusée.

- Sieira ! Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !!! s'enflamma Kaito, cette fois bien rouge de honte.

- Dis c'est quoi, Sieira-chan ! s'exclama Ayumi, qui venait d'arriver avec les deux autres.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de le dire, lui répondit Sieira, ayant du mal à cacher son sourire en direction de Kaito. D'ailleurs, les enfants, vous semblez avoir froid. Allez voir Sonoko, elle vous offrira une boisson chaude.

- OUI !!!! ON Y VA !!

- Viens, Conan-kun, le tira Ayumi.

- O-oui ! Haïbara, toi aussi ! ajouta-t-il.

- Oh oui ! s'écria Ayumi.

- Très bien, répondit Aï, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper, ce que Kudo savait parfaitement.

- Faites attention ! leur dit Sieira, alors qu'ils courraient au bord de la patinoire.

- Quelle énergie, ils ont, s'exclama Kaito, maintenant chaussé.

' _Voir Tantei-kun se faire avoir comme ça est excellent ! Mais heureusement qu'il ne traine pas longtemps autour de moi, car sinon il verrait transparaitre mon côté du Kid. Il faut que je fasse d'ailleurs attention avec Sieira', _pensa-t-il.

- Tu devrais avoir la même pour aller sur la glace, lui répliqua Aoko.

- Ne le traumatise pas trop, Aoko, glissa Sieira. Il te fait déjà plaisir en venant patiner, alors ne le pousse pas trop.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas ! assura son amie. Il ne fait pas ça pour me faire plaisir, c'est pour s'assurer que Hakuba-kun ne l'embête pas ! Il pense que Kaito est le Kid ! C'est totalement ridicule ! Mais bon, vu leur entente, ils vont se pourrir continuellement, même sur n'importe quoi !

- Ah bon ? Hakuba pense que tu es le Kid, Kaito-kun ? railla la jeune détective. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Des idées aussi stupides que lui !

- Oui, c'est sur ! acquiesça Kaito, soulagé que Sieira trouve l'idée impensable. Mais de toute façon, il a tout faux parce que qu'en Le Kid se montre, je suis devant ma télé pour suivre ses mouvements ! D'ailleurs, Aoko ont été ensemble une de ces fois-là !

_« Peut-être qu'il est stupide, mais sur ce coup-là, il est une lumière ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est en parti à cause de ses soupçons que je dois apprendre le patin. »_

- C'est vrai qu'une fois je t'avais même appelé durant une de ses manifestations et tu m'as répondu alors qu'il était en train de s'enfuir en deltaplane, se rappela Aoko. Mais en ce moment, on ne parle plus de lui, au profil de May. Il est moins présent depuis qu'elle est apparue.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit plus très souvent, commenta Sieira.

_« Moi en particulier. Depuis __**cette**__ affaire, il n'est plus revenu me voir, même ne serait-ce que pour me remercier ou un truc du genre – comme m'a fait remarqué Heiji…Enfin, quand je dis qu'on ne s'est pas revu depuis, je devrais plutôt dire que JE ne l'ai pas revu, car il est déjà repassé dans ma chambre, il y a trois jours. Quand je me suis réveiller ce matin-là, j'ai trouvé, sur mon oreiller à mes côtés, une de ses cartes avec écrit : 'J'espère_ que cette nouvelle année sera pleine de bonnes choses pour toi. En tout cas, pour moi celle-ci a été particulièrement intensive et pleine de surprise, à commencer par Toi. J'espère que ça va continuer. Ton admirateur fantomatique. P.S. : Passe une bonne rentrée.' _Ceci été accroché à un bouquet de fleur de Lin, et au centre trois roses blanches, dont deux en bouton et la troisième ouverte au-dessus des deux autres... En y repensant, il a bien pensé : en langage des fleurs__ (7),__ le Lin signifie avoir de la gratitude. Quant aux roses blanches… »_

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : qu'ils tournent mon père en ridicule ou qu'ils soient encore en activité ! Qu'en penses-tu, Sieira ? la questionna Aoko, en se tournant vers elle. Même si je connais ta réponse…

- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ton père. Ca fait plus de vingt ans qu'il s'acharne à capturer le Kid et il s'y tient. C'est vraiment incroyable de voir une telle force.

- Vraiment ?...Merci, Sieira, sourit Aoko.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais le patin, ça ne s'apprend pas d'un claquement de doigt ! N'est-ce pas, Kaito-kun ? estima Sieira, un sourire aux lèvres, et qui eut, de la part du garçon concerné, un regard noir.

- Tu as raison ! Allez, Kaito ! le tira Aoko.

- Eh Sieira ! héla Sonoko, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Soni ! Les enfants ont eu raison de toi ? lui demanda Sieira, en ricanant.

- Pas vraiment mais me charger de ces bambins toute seule est assez énervant ! constata Sonoko, les mains sur les hanches. Les enfants de nos jours sont impossibles ! Donc, si tu pouvais venir, S…

- Je crois que tu n'es pas faite pour les enfants, Sonoko ! J'arrive ! On se voit surement plus tard et je t'apprendrai quelques trucs, Kaito-kun, dit Sieira, en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- D'accord, répondirent-ils, l'une enjouée, et l'autre peu sur.

Sonoko entraina Sieira vers les enfants, tandis qu'Aoko tirait tant bien que mal Kaito sur la glace. Il lui fallut presque plus de vingt minutes pour arriver ne serait-ce qu'à se détacher d'une main du bord. Cela valu à Aoko une énorme crise de nerfs. De l'autre côté de la patinoire, les Detective Boys s'amusaient de bon cœur, et ne manquèrent pas de tirer Conan sur la glace, lui faisant faire au passage de bonnes glissades – et donc de bons ramassages. Cela fit bien évidemment rire Aï, mais sous-cape, le concerné pouvant la tuer s'il la voyait faire. Et comme promis, Sieira vint donner de l'aide aux deux autres, mais cela fut plus dur que prévu. Au final, la journée fut source d'amusement pour tous - enfin, presque pour tous.

****

Le jour était déjà levé alors Sieira s'habillait pour la reprise des cours. En se réveillant, elle avait trouvé un bouquet de glaïeul rose, avec en son centre, une pivoine rouge. Ce bouquet trônait maintenant dans un vase, près de sa fenêtre, à l'opposé de celui qu'elle avait trouvé il y a quelques jours.

Avant de partir, elle regarda une dernière le nouveau bouquet, et se mit à penser :

_« Je ne sais pas quel sens je dois comprendre, venant de ces fleurs, Kid.__(_8)_Je pense que tes glaïeuls roses doivent porter la signification de réussite…Oui, c'est surement ça.. Quant à la pivoine, elle ne fait qu'accentuer le sentiment évoqué par les autres fleurs… Merci à toi… »_

****_  
_

La journée défila rapidement, entre les cours, la joie des étudiants sur différents sujets, et les vœux donnés.

C'est donc tout naturellement que les trois amies revinrent à l'agence – pour parler de quoi ? Question stupide…

- Demain commence l'exposition au musée Taiyoo ! s'exclama Sonoko. A défaut de Kid-sama, il y aura quand même de l'action avec May !

- Sonoko est déjà sur le pont ! railla Sieira. Sérieusement, la date est vraiment enfantin et ne pas trouver, ça me tue.

- La police n'a toujours pas trouvé la date exacte ? demanda Ran.

- Non, et de leur côté, ça stagne toujours, informa Sieira. D'ailleurs, hier Aoko m'a dit que son père est ultra sur les nerfs. Il est toujours sur les nerfs quand il y a cette situation. En y repensant, je l'ai toujours vu dans cet état…

- De toute façon, il faut déchiffrer la fin du message pour vraiment être sur de la date, commenta Conan.

- C'est vrai, oui, acquiesça Sieira. Voyons voir ce message…

- '_Comme à l'aube du Ganjitsu, je viendrai faire mon propre Osoji, dont mon omikuji m'a susurré, que la beauté du soleil est au Hatsuhinode, ce que le vert est à la Nature'._ La dernière phrase fait référence à l'Emeraude, déclara Conan.

- La phrase se rapportant au Hatsuhinode est le lieu : donc le musée Taiyoo, ajouta Sieira.

- D'où est-ce que tu sais que c'est le lieu ? demanda Ran, tout en servant le thé.

- Le Hatsuhinode est le premier lever de soleil de l'année ; Hinode signifie soleil. Taiyoo signifie également soleil, précisa Sieira.

- Je vois, comprit Ran. D'autant plus que l'Emeraude est exposée au Musée Taiyoo, donc on peut le déduire facilement.

- Oui…L'Osoji veut probablement faire référence au fait qu'elle va s'emparer de l'Emeraude, poursuivit Sieira.

- Les phrases sur l'Omikuji et le Ganjitsu ne servent pas vraiment, à part pour indiquer le début de la nouvelle année, considéra Conan. Hein, Sieira-neechan ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sieira ? demanda Ran, voyant que son amie continuait de froncer les sourcils, comme lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à une enquête.

- Ces phrases sont bizarres, justement, reprit-t-elle. Dites, pour l'Omikuji, y a pas quatre catégories de prédiction ?

- Si, pourquoi ? s'étonna Sonoko.

- Parce que je pense que cette phrase donne l'heure du vol, continua Sieira. Si on prend en compte ces données, le vol se produira quatre heures après le début de la soirée.

- Donc vers minuit, constata Ran.

- D'accord, mais pour ce qui est de la dernière phrase ? questionna Sonoko.

- C'est vrai que si on suit le dessin que ses messages tracent, il devrait y avoir l'indication de la date, non ? fit Ran.

- Oui, tu as raison. Dis, Conan-kun, tu as bien dit que la phrase se rapportant au Ganjitsu ne veut simplement dire que c'est au début de l'année ? lui demanda Sieira, en se tournant vers lui.

- Euh…oui mais c'est juste…

- Imaginons deux secondes que ce qu'elle veut dire n'est pas simplement ça, mais est également à double-sens ?

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Conan.

- Comme tu viens de le dire, Ran, ses messages disent également la date. Mais comme l'exposition se fait sur quatre jours, il est impossible de vraiment connaitre le vrai jour de son forfait, continua Sieira.

- Où tu veux en venir ? fit Ran.

- Eh bien, si tu compares le début de son message…

- La première phrase indique la date, finit Conan.

- Oui. '_Comme à l'aube du Ganjitsu'_ se réfère au premier jour de l'exposition, finit Sieira. C'est-à-dire, demain soir.

****

_« Ici Nichuri TV et nous sommes en direct du Musée Taiyoo, où nous attendons actuellement la venue de May. Mais nous sommes également là pour couvrir l'évènement qu'est l'Emeraude 'Nature'. Mais avouons que nous sommes plutôt impatients de voir notre voleuse à l'œuvre… »_

- Surtout, ne faites pas rentrer la presse plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

- Compris, Inspecteur Nakamori !

****

- C'est incroyable le nombre de policiers qu'il y a ! s'exclama Ran.

- C'est un peu normal, notre adversaire est May ! déclara Sieira. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que leur nombre augmente considérablement à chacune de leurs apparitions !

- Mais, dîtes-moi, ce n'est pas un peu insensé de participer à cette soirée, alors que nous savons qu'elle sera interrompue ?! interrogea Kogoro.

- C'est justement ça, le truc ! affirma Sieira. N'oubliez pas qu'avant tout, c'est une soirée prévue pour la Haute Société. On ne peut annuler comme ça !

_« Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas ! »_ pensa Conan.

- Et puis, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?! questionna Sieira. Vous avez été aussi invité, alors c'est que vous êtes important ?

- M-oui, c'est vrai ! Après tout, je suis Kogoro Mouri, le célèbre détective ! HAHAHAHA !!!! ricana Kogoro, de sa façon habituelle.

- Eh ! Vous êtes là ! cria Sonoko, arrivant à leurs côtés. Pas encore de nouvelles de May ?

- Non, mais ça ne serait tarder ! répondit Sieira, la prenant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, tu peux remarquer l'inspecteur Nakamori, toujours fidèle à lui-même : en plein crise de nerfs !...Tiens, en parlant du loup…

- Mademoiselle Aurinn ! Je vois que vous êtes toujours présente ! Vous aussi, Mouri-san ! fit Nakamori, en s'approchant du groupe.

- Oui. Comment allez-vous, Inspecteur ? lui demanda Sieira, pour la forme.

- J'irai bien dès que tout ceci sera terminé !

- Comme je vous comprends ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Dites-moi, comment avez-vous su quel jour ça se passait ? questionna l'homme, un peu bougon.

- Voyons, inspecteur…L'aube fait référence à un début de quelque chose. L'exposition se faisant sur quatre jours, le début de celle-ci commençait aujourd'hui. Donc…

- Je vois, je vois, coupa-t-il. Hum…

- Mais vous n'avez toujours pas fait d'effort vestimentaire, à ce que je vois ! Pourtant, lors de soirées comme celle-ci…

- Je n'ai pas à perdre du temps pour ces futilités ! Mais vous, vous êtes toujours splendide…

- Merci, inspecteur ! lui répondit Sieira, alors que Nakamori recevait des informations via un émetteur.

- Je dois vous laissez, s'excusa-t-il. Quelques détails à régler.

- Bien sur….Au fait, Inspecteur, est-ce que Hakuba sera là ? demanda soudainement Sieira, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de surprise sans précèdent chez tout le monde.

- Heu…je n'ai pas de nouvelles, bégaya Nakamori. En tout cas, si jamais il est là, on le saura.

Il partit, encore sous le choc de cette demande, mais se reprit bien vite, sachant qui il devait 'affronter' ; tandis que les autres regardaient Sieira, choqués.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? l'interrogea Sonoko, étant la première à réagir.

- Juste comme ça, éluda Sieira.

****

La soirée se passa comme elle devait se passer : des invités quelques peu angoissés, même s'ils profitaient de l'exposition. Des policiers sous tension avec Nakamori qui les pinçait à chaque occasion…

- C'est incroyable comme le temps passe lentement, se plaignit Sonoko.

- C'est vrai que c'est interminable, acquiesça Ran.

- Des soirées comme celle-ci durent en général au dessus de minuit, informa Sieira.

- Au fait, S, tu ne vas pas te risquer à affronter May comme ça, souligna Sonoko.

- Courir en talons ne me pose pas réellement de problème, même si je devrais les user pour courir, pensa Sieira, un peu à regret. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis une robe 'lacérée', pour pouvoir mieux bouger.

En effet, sa robe verte, même si elle était en longueur, était 'lacérée' au niveau de ses hanches, sans pour autant en dévoiler plus que ce qu'il fallait. Ses talons, également verts n'était pas haut, et elle pourrait bien courir avec, même si ce n'est pas trop fait pour cela. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en chignon, et les avait attachés avec une broche en forme de rose.

Quant à ses amies, elles portaient également une robe verte, cela étant exigé pour la soirée. Mais les leurs était plus discrètes, car les filles ne comptaient pas participer à la probable course-poursuite.

Les hommes, eux, portaient des smokings blancs-crèmes ; des nœuds papillons ou cravates assortis.

- C'est vrai mais quand même, rétorqua Ran.

- Ça va bientôt être l'heure, coupa Sieira. Il est minuit…

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase, que la lumière s'éteignit.

- Préparez-vous ! hurla Nakamori dans son émetteur.

- C'est parti, souffla Sieira.

Un nuage de fumée emplit toute la salle, et quand il se dissipa, la silhouette de May apparut, se tenant sur le présentoir en verre où été disposée la pierre.

- Bien le bonsoir à vous tous, commença-t-elle.

- Tu ne voleras pas la pierre, May ! s'égosilla Nakamori, se préparant à passer à l'action.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de répéter des choses qui ne servent strictement à rien, puisque je m'en moque complètement ! railla la voleuse, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- On va voir si tu t'en moque, cracha l'inspecteur, se retenant de lui passer sur le corps pour la faire taire.

- Oh, tiens ! Vous êtes là également ? fit May en s'adressant à Sieira et au groupe, ignorant Nakamori. Bien sur que vous êtes là.

- Pour t'arrêter, oui, confirma Sieira.

- Oooh…Mais au fait, où est notre cher Holmes métis ? Tu lui as réglé son compte ? ricana la voleuse, en direction de la jeune fille.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je vais régler ton compte.

- Oh, je t'ai vexé ? Comme c'est mignon ! s'extasia la jeune femme.

- Si on commençait à se battre au lieu de se lancer des fleurs, intervint Conan.

- Mais bien sur, mon chou, lui répondit May. Oh, mais au fait…Ta rose est _magnifique. !..._

May appuya sur son dernier mot, et la rose en boutonnière de Conan explosa en fumée. A ce moment, alors que Ran prit soin du petit, les officiers de police visèrent avec leur arme la voleuse, mais celle-ci les ayant vu, les interpela :

- Attention…Tant que je ne fais pas usage de la violence, vous ne pouvez pas me métriser de cette manière-là.

- Pas directement, c'est sur, aboya Nakamori.

- Eh bien, allez-y…ordonna May.

- C'est une ruse ?! s'égosilla l'inspecteur.

- Tirez, vous saurez, bluffa la voleuse.

Sous l'emprise du moment, les officiers n'eurent d'autre choix que de tirer à côté.

Au moment où ils tirèrent, le bruit caractéristique du cliquetis du tir retentit, ou presque. Un nuage de fumée important sortit de chacune des armes, au lieu des balles, et remplit rapidement la pièce :

- C'est gentil de m'offrir une échappatoire, ricana May.

- Arrêtez-la ! Surtout, ne la laisser pas s'en sortir ! vociféra Nakamori.

- Non, May ! interpela Sieira.

Au moment où elle allait s'évaporer, May s'adressa à Sieira et Conan, qui l'avait suivit pour l'arrêter :

- Faites attention à vous ! Ça ne fait que commencer !

Puis, elle tira sa révérence tandis que la fumée l'entourait complètement.

Nakamori et ses hommes se dépêchèrent de faire des recherches dans les alentours, tandis que les invités furent rassurés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'Ca ne fait que commencer' ? interrogea Conan.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça n'est pas rassurant, articula Sieira.

****

Après que la police eut vérifié que May avait réellement disparu, elle trouva là où la pierre été exposée, un mot qui disait _' Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je vous la rends, cette fois. May'._ Ceci était accroché à la fameuse Emeraude. Des vérifications furent entreprises, et cela révéla que la pierre fut bel et bien la véritable Emeraude.

- Tout ça pour ça, souffla Sonoko.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais au moins elle l'a rendue, donc on n'a pas complètement perdu, admit Kogoro.

- Mais elle a dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna Ran.

- Qu'elle est loin de disparaitre, répondit Conan.

****

Après tous ces évènements, Sieira rentra chez elle exténuée. Elle alla se coucher, mais ouvrit d'abord la fenêtre :

- Et encore une victoire, une ! applaudit une voix familière.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire, puisqu'elle a quand même réussi à prendre la fuite, et a prendre la pierre, même si elle l'a rendue, gémit Sieira, se tournant vers l'autre personne.

- Moi aussi, je fais ça, rappela l'Etre vêtu de Blanc.

- Mais toi, c'est différent.

- En quoi ?...Tu as quand même réussi à déduire rapidement le contenu du message, et je dois dire que tu m'as bluffé.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, cracha Sieira, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

- J'avoue que tu as été négligente, mais tu as vite repris le dessus.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as offert des glaïeuls, déduit Sieira. Tu avais déjà réussi à déchiffrer le message, et tu me souhaitais bonne chance pour le découvrir aussi, mais également pour ce soir.

- Oui. La pivoine, s'était pour accentuer mes mots.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé de carte, cette fois ?

- J'avais pensé que tu l'aurais deviné, pourtant, lui dit Kid, faussement vexé. Des fleurs valent mieux que des mots.

Sieira sourit à cette remarque, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

- Au fait, tu as bien pensé…pour les roses blanches.

- Humph…tu as compris le sens ?

- Le sens premier du blanc est l'innocence et la pureté. Mais disposer une rose ouverte, placée au dessus de deux boutons, signifie le caractère secret. Une rose blanche intensifie ce fait, car elle traduit le secret, les relations cachées.

- C'est exact, même si c'est plutôt un bouquet entier de roses blanches qui traduisent les relations cachées, rectifia Kid, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Oui….rougit Sieira. Cela signifie-t-il que nous vivons dans le '_secret'_ ?

- Que nous vivons, je ne sais pas, mais nous agissons un peu en cela, non ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais savait ce fait vrai.

- Tu sais…ton bouquet m'a fait plaisir. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de montrer ce que l'on ressent…avec des fleurs…

- C'est juste…Mais je le pense. Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- Ce n'était rien, bredouilla Sieira, tachant de cacher sa gène.

- A l'avenir, ça sera moi qui viendrai à ton secours, assura-t-il.

- Puis, le magicien sauta de la fenêtre, et s'envola, face à l'astre céleste.

- A l'avenir, hein ? murmura-t-elle, fixant la lune.

****

- Maitre Kaitô, vous revoilà ! s'exclama Jii, dès que Kaito fut rentré. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Comme d'habitude, éluda le jeune homme. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je me mêle un peu de cette histoire. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, avec Elle.

- Elle ?

- Cette May…déclara Kaito, pensif. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose de pas clair.

* * *

01. Au Japon, l'année scolaire se termine à plusieurs moments. Dans certains cas que j'ai pu comprendre, l'année de lycée se termine vers la mi-février pour que l'année suivante commence vers le début Avril. Mais dans un autre cas, j'ai compris que les vacances d'été se déroulaient d'Aout à Septembre. Et encore dans un autre cas j'ai appris qu'uneannée de lycée est découpée en 3 parties, en accord avec les saisons. De durées variables à travers le Japon, la décomposition classique est à peu près: du 1er avril à mi-juillet, de début septembre à fin décembre et de début janvier à début mars. La situation dans laquelle la fic se déroule se passe en Janvier, donc pour réussir à comprendre facilement, je prends en compte la dernière explication. En outre, la fin de l'année sera donc en février-mars. Mais bien sur, pour les besoins de l'intrigue, il reste encore une autre année de lycée, même surement deux (puisque qu'il y a 3 années de lycée, Ran ayant au moins fait une année complète, étant en 2e année, classe 2-B). Je verrai. [désolé pour le manque d'info, mais comme ne précise pas réellement les durées sur le temps, je dois prendre appui sur ce que j'ais]

02. Omikuji : littéralement : loterie sacrée. Ce sont des divinations écrites sur des bandes de papier que l'on tire au sort dans les sanctuaires _shintô_ et les temples bouddhiques au Japon. On reçoit généralement les _omikuji_ en les tirants au sort d'une boîte, que quelqu'un a préalablement secouée, en espérant évidemment bonne fortune. (De nos jours, il y a beaucoup de machines automatiques.) L'_omikuji_ sort, enroulé, par un petit trou. Il faut donc dérouler le morceau de papier pour en lire la prédiction. Certains systèmes de tirage donnent un numéro par exemple sur une baguette de bois tombée au sort d'un tube en bambou qui renvoie à un casier numéroté ou au _Livre des Changements_ pour obtenir la divination contre une offrande. L'_omikuji_ prédit si la personne a des chances ou non de voir ses rêves et ses projets se réaliser, si elle trouvera l'âme sœur, et prédit généralement la santé, la fortune, la vie, etc. Il existe quatre grandes catégories de prédiction : _daikichi_ (大吉, _daikichi_), _kichi_ (吉, _kichi_), _shōkichi_ (小吉, _shōkichi_) et _kyō_ (凶, _kyō_). Lorsque la prédiction est mauvaise, on plie la bande de papier et on l'attache généralement à un pin se trouvant près du sanctuaire pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Les Japonais se rendent souvent consulter l'_omikuji_ avant un événement important (voyage, mariage...) et notamment le jour de l'an. (Source : Wikipédia)

03. Musée Taiyoo : Je voulais mettre le nom d'un véritable musée, mais très peu d'information permettent d'identifier la spécificité de ceux-ci. Je voulais me servir d'un qui exposait principalement des bijoux ou pierres. Mais pas moyen de trouver ! Alors j'ai pris un nom japonais, qui est utile dans ce chapitre. Je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard.

04. Ganjitsu : Nouvel An japonais.

05. Osoji : Grand nettoyage pratiqué les derniers jours de décembre, et qui consiste à changer le papier des _shōji__ – _portes coulissantes -, remplacer les objets abîmés, aérer les _tatami_. Cela fait office de purification de la maison.

06. Hatsuhinode : Premier lever de soleil de l'année, dont on porte une attention particulière.

07. Etant donné que j'attache beaucoup d'importance au langage des fleurs, je me suis dit que l'insérer dans la fic serait pas mal. D'autant plus que cela sera important à partir de maintenant.

08. Sur les différents sites internet que j'ai visités pour trouver les significations exactes des fleurs, les significations des fleurs changent du tout au tout; une fleur peut avoir plusieurs significations, selon dans quel sens on le prend. C'est pour cela que c'est difficile d'avoir le sens exact.

**Voilà pour cette reprise ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. En tout cas, c'est maintenant que la partie commence. Et ce n'est que le début.**

**Le prochain chapitre va traiter des soupçons de Kaito envers May. Mais d'également d'autre chose…Je vous laisse savourer votre veille de Noël et vous dit à bienôt pour l'up !!**

**Bon Réveillon & Joyeux Noël !**


	17. Episode 206 Un Signe

_Salut à tous ! C'est quelques heures après la fin de ma dernière épreuve de mon 2° Brevet Blanc que je poste. Je suis inexcusable de ces quatre mois d'absence, mais depuis quelques temps ma vie ne se succède que de mauvaises choses et j'ai un peu le blues. Et pour rien arrangé, les révisions pour mes examens de fin d'année s'accumulent. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas là, si vous suivez toujours la fic, pour écouter mes problèmes alors place à la lecture._

_Pour ce chapitre, changement de point de vue : celui de Kaito Kuroba as Kaito Kid ! Enjoy !!_

* * *

**Disclamer :** Tout l'univers de Detective Conan et de Magic Kaito appartient à . Sauf ce que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Résumé épisode 206 – Un Signe : _Kaito décide de mener son enquête pour découvrir qui est réellement May. Il la mène sous l'identité de Kid, et commence à creuser sérieusement en allant discuter de choses étonnantes avec une personne tout aussi étonnante…_

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

**Episode 16**

**Un Signe**

'_**Une nouvelle règle est entrain de se créer…'**_

- '_L'Exposition 'Nature' fut un succès grâce à la pièce Maitresse, qui a été rendue par May',_ déclarai-je, en lisant les gros titres du journal d'aujourd'hui.

- Elle l'a finalement rendu ? interrogea Jii, tout en me tendant une tartine.

- M-oui.

- Maitre Kaitô…commença le vieil homme, vous êtes vraiment décidé à…

- Absolument décidé, répondis-je en le coupant, sachant la fin de sa phrase.

- Cet article semble vous avoir décidé.

- Il n'y a pas que cet article, lui appris-je. Mais en parlant de ça, ces gros titres me semblent familiers…En plus de me ressembler techniquement, serait-ce possible…que son but…

- Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir le même que vous ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit exactement pour les mêmes raisons mais…C'est pour cela que je veux me renseigner sur Elle. Au début, je trouver son entrée en scène amusante, mais là, ça devient embêtant. Surtout à cause du but.…,lui dis-je, tout en me levant pour partir en cours.

Je quittai la maison et empruntai le chemin du Lycée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à penser à cette histoire.

'_**Si cela est vrai, si effectivement nous avons un but commun, il serait préférable que je fasse attention à elle. Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons, qu'on ne soit pas du même côté.'**_

Alors que je m'enfonçai toujours plus profondément dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas qui m'avait rejoint.

- Salut Kaito ! Dis donc, tu es bien pensif aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu serais entrain d'élaborer un nouveau plan pour voir la couleur de mes sous-vêtements ? me demanda Aoko, menaçante.

- Moi ?! Surement pas, lui répondis-je, un air innocent sur le visage.

- Mouais…J'espère pour toi. Passons ! Est-ce que tu as lu le journal ce matin ? Cette May y est ENCORE !! Ca va qu'elle ait rendu cette pierre mais…

- Ton Papa ne l'a toujours pas coincée, finis-je, sur un ton moqueur.

- Kaito !! me réprimanda-t-elle. De toute façon que ce soit elle ou cet idiot de Kid, il les attrapera TOUS LES DEUX !!

- Vraiment ?! continuai-je, railleur. TOUT SEUL ?

- OUI ! De toute façon, il ne sera pas seul, il y a ses adversaires les plus coriaces dont Hakuba-kun !

- Wow, quelle équipe ! C'est sur qu'avec lui, ton père sera invincible, ironisai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et il y aura même Sieira ! continua-t-elle, sans se soucier de mon commentaire.

- Sieira ? répétai-je, tandis que je perdais le sourire.

- Bien sur ! Bon c'est sur que Sieira et Hakuba-kun ont encore des progrès à faire question entente mais bon…

- T'es loin du compte, murmurai-je, pensif sur _elle_.

- On parle sur ce qu'on ne sait pas ? nous interpelâmes d'un ton sec une voix devant nous.

- On parle sur ce qu'on voit, rétorquai-je aussi sèchement.

- Tu sais Hakuba-kun, c'est de notoriété publique…

- …et mondaine…

- Que vous ne vous portez pas dans vos cœurs, avoua Aoko, sans prendre en compte mon intervention en plein milieu de sa phrase.

'_**Comme si on pouvait supporter de rester une minute entière avec Lui…'**_

- De toute façon, je ne la vois que très rarement en ce moment, donc y a pas à parler de _ça_, rétorqua Hakuba, ses yeux se plissant comme s'il essayait de chasser une migraine.

- Ne le prend pas aussi mal Hakuba, lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

- C'est vrai, Sieira est gentille et tu le verrais si vous accordiez plus de temps pour vous connaitre que pour vous hurler dessus, observa Aoko.

- En parlant de temps, on ferait mieux d' y aller, fis-je, en pointant du doigt l'horloge qui indiquait presque l'heure du début des cours, et de ce fait, empêchant Hakba d'argumenter.

'_**Je n'ai aucune envie de me presser de rentrer suivre les cours mais je préfère ça à une énième discussion sur ce sujet.'**_

La journée se passa des plus normalement : moi essayant de soulever la jupe d'Aoko, elle me coursant avec son balai, Hakuba et moi nous lançant les habituelles railleries. Et bien sur, les autres parlant des infos du moment.

- Les journaux ne parlent que de ça, s'extasia Keiko, une de nos amis. Elle a encore frappé !

- Je t'en pris, ne t'excites pas à propos d'elle ! crachota Aoko. Mais, d'ailleurs Hakuba-kun, tu n'étais pas à cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça l'interpelé. Je devais aller à Londres pour une affaire.

- Ah, c'est pour ça.

- Ton père t'as dit que je n'étais pas là ?

- Oui. En fait, il me l'a appris parce qu'en me racontant les détails de la soirée, il m'a dit une chose qui l'a étonné, se rappela Aoko.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Hakuba, à la fois étonné et intéressé.

- Que Sieira t'avais demandé, apprit Aoko.

- Quoi ? firent Hakuba et moi, en chœur.

- Enfin, elle ne t'a pas demandé à proprement dit, mais elle a questionné mon père sur ta présence.

- Elle voulait surement savoir si elle aurait eu à partager l'attention des gens, marmonna le métis.

- Ou si elle aurait du te supporter durant la soirée entière, rectifiai-je, en fermant mon sac.

Hakuba rit jaune, tandis que je m'éloignais pour franchir le seuil de la salle. Aoko ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

Mais au moment de dépasser la grille, elle s'arrêta et secoua la main joyeusement. Je relevai la tête et _la_ vis.

- Sieira ! Comment tu vas ? la salua Aoko.

- Oh sa va. Enfin, excepté les gros titres des médias, répondit Sieira, un journal dans sa main gauche, son portable dans l'autre.

- Ah, ça…

- Ton père es toujours aussi déterminé à les attraper ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu le connais, il ne lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il les coince.

- Moi aussi je ne lâcherai pas. Que ce soit elle ou Kid, je découvrirai qui se cache sous ces costumes, affirma la jeune héritière, un sourire aux lèvres.

'_**Si tu savais Sieira. … Non ! Elle ne doit pas le savoir ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.'**_

Tandis que sa conversation avec Aoko touchait à sa fin et que je la regardais s'en aller, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce chemin dangereux que je suis entrain de prendre avec elle.

'_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué à venir la voir. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je me retrouve irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Que ce soit pour une de mes nouvelles apparitions, celles de May, ou tout simplement une occasion qui pourrait se présenter, je me retrouve toujours à aller la voir, lui parler, lui sourire, lui offrir des fleurs, lui faire passer des messages avec, la guider…. Si je continue dans cette voie, elle risque de percer Kaito Kid à jour. Pourtant…'**_

- Réveille-toi, Kaito ! Ton portable sonne ! me secoua Aoko.

Je sortis de mes pensées et saisis mon portable de mon sac.

'Un message de Jii. « J'ai fini de réunir ce que vous m'avez demandé. » C'est parfait !'

- Désolé Aoko, je dois y aller ! m'excusai-je auprès de mon amie. On se voit demain ! Salut !

Alors que le 'au revoir' d'Aoko résonna dans la rue, je m'éloignai rapidement et empruntai le chemin du retour.

'Il est temps que je mette mon grain de sel dans cette histoire'

Je franchis le seuil de la maison, déposai mon sac et ma veste d'uniforme dans le vestibule et me dirigeai vers la pièce secrète, dédiée au Fantôme Blanc. Jii était déjà là, debout devant la table de travail.

- J'ai accouru dès que j'ai reçu ton message, lui dis-je.

- J'ai fait selon votre demande, Monsieur.

Je vins m'asseoir à la table et vis son travail. Dès tonnes de coupures de presse, d'articles de sites internet et des photos étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

- Tu n'as pas chômé, fis-je à son intention.

- Le plus dur fut de trouver des photos convenables, où l'objectif était le plus près possible de son visage, précisa-t-il toutefois.

- Je m'en doute.

J'inspectai les dites photos.

- Monsieur, cette May ne semble pas avoir la moindre faille.

- Oui…elle 'ne semble pas' en avoir. Mais son comportement, sa façon de faire m'intrigue, me pose un problème. C'est comme…c'est comme s'il y avait deux caractères différents…Lors de ma première rencontre avec elle ou lors du défi, elle était sure d'elle, pleine d'arrogance. Alors que lors de l'affaire de la sculpture, elle était un peu plus 'teigneuse', plus agressive. Toutefois, cela c'est moins perçu lors de cette dernière affaire.

- Vous pensez qu'il y aurait deux personnes sous ce costume ? C'est pour cela que vous inspecter minutieusement les photos où on la voit le plus près possible. Pour voir si le visage est différent.

- Exactement. Bien sur, si tel était le cas, elle aurait monté une astuce pour créer l'illusion. Elle aurait tout prévu.

'_**Si c'était réellement le cas, s'il y aurait effectivement deux personnes sous ce costume, pourquoi recourir à ce genre de stratagème ? Si 'elle' se dit agir comme moi, cela serait plus simple d'utiliser la magie que de prendre le risque de dévoiler son plan en ayant recours à une autre personne, de caractère différent. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce parce la personne principale, la véritable May, ne peut quelquefois pas endosser son autre identité, qu'elle est obligée de remettre le rôle à une de ses complices ? Mais dans quelles circonstances ? Serait-il possible que…'**_

- Il faut que j'aille me renseigner sur le terrain. Je reviens ce soir.

- Bien, Maitre.

'_**Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça mais…il faut que le fasse. De toute façon, « **_**il **_**» peut bien faire ça ! Je l'ai aidé un nombre incalculable de fois.'**_

Par un petit tour de magie, j'enfilai le costume maculé de blanc. Puis, je sortis par la fenêtre, montai sur le toit, dépliai mon deltaplane et pris mon envol.

Je survolais la ville depuis un petit moment déjà.

Je tournai à droite et arrivai dans le sillage de la rue principale menant à Beika.

Celle-ci était emplie de monde. Quoi de plus normal vu le moment de la journée. Je restai à une hauteur raisonnable, pour pouvoir continuer à voir la rue sans être aperçu par la foule.

Sans prendre garde, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder et des images s'y succédèrent. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais, c'était encore vers _elle _qu'elles tournaient.

Notre dernière conversation remontait d'il y a presque une semaine et je me souviens de cette sensation si étrange que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là.

'_**Pourquoi mes pensées sont-elles si tournées vers elle ?'**_

Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, j'avais dérivé vers un chemin qui me devient (trop ?) familier. J'aperçus cet imposant cerisier, qui se trouvait en face de _cette_ fenêtre et dans lequel je me perchais avant d'entrer pour venir _la _voir.

Alors que je restais bloqué sans vraiment savoir quoi penser, je vis alors ce que je n'aurais deviné : _il_ était là, avec sa bande.

De la branche où je m'étais posé, je vis cinq enfants dans la chambre. Trois d'entre eux étaient enjoués tandis que les deux autres les regardaient, un air désespéré sur le visage. Ils étaient tous tournés vers l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, faisant face à _cette_ fille, visiblement heureuse de les voir.

Elle sembla dire quelque chose car l'instant d'après, les trois de devant levèrent le poing en l'air en signe d'excitation et la suivirent, sortant ainsi de la chambrée. Il ne restait plus que _lui_, et une petite fille dont la posture ne correspondait pas à son statut.

'_**Que faire ?'**_

J'évaluai la situation : me rendre directement dans la gueule du loup n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'atterris sur le toit de la haute maison et repliai mon engin de vol. Je me glissai sur un rebord situé un peu plus haut que la pièce que j'observai. J'attendis, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

La voix de la petite fille résonna alors dans la pièce. Il semblait qu'ils étaient en plein débat sur quelque chose de très important. Je tendis l'oreille :

- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que ta mère l'avait embobinée qu'il est obligatoire qu'_elle_ le soit aussi.

- Haïbara. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Kudo-kun.

Un silence précéda le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre puis ferme, et sa voix se ré-éleva :

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas admettre ce fait ?

Il souffla.

Je me mis à cogiter un instant et me dis que je devrais profiter du moment qu'il soit seul pour faire mon entrée. Je sautai donc du rebord sur lequel j'étais perché, entrai de ma grâce habituelle par la fenêtre et atterris en silence derrière lui.

- Eh bien ! C'est donc ça, la vie que tu mènes à présent ?

Mon rival se retourna vivement, un air de surprise totale peint sur son visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Je croyais que cette affaire était réglée et que tu ne reviendrais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers elle, et qu'elle ait accepté…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour discuter avec elle que je suis là. Je savais que tu trainerais autour d'elle. Après tout, même si l'extérieur a changé, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intérieur…J'aurais pu attendre que tu rentres à l'agence mais ta petite chérie aurait pus rentrer à l'improviste et nous découvrir. Bien sur j'aurais pus me transformer en ton véritable « toi » mais j'ai pensé que vu la situation, ça aurait posé problème…

- Pour discuter ? fit-il, les yeux ronds, l'air étonné. Tu es là pour discuter ? Et de quoi ?

- De quelque chose qui me gène.

- Quelque chose qui te gène ? Sérieusement, il y a-t'il quelque chose qui puisse te gêner au point de venir pour tenir une conversation avec ton rival, dans la maison de ma meilleure amie ?

- Cette chose pourrait te gêner également. Plus que moi. Que sais-tu sur elle ?

- 'Elle' ? Peux-tu être plus précis ? D'habitude tu es moins secret. Et pourtant, c'est toi qui prône la discrétion alors c'est pour dire.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal, question secrets, lui rétorquai-je, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Tu es venu me parler de moi ou de ce qui te préoccupe ?

Je souris à cette pique.

'_**Il ne change vraiment pas ! Tant mieux.'**_

- Elle. Celle qui te tiens tête autant que je le fais et qui commence à m'intriguer, voir poser un problème.

- May ? C'est elle qui te gène ? ricana-t-il.

- Ravi que cela te fasse rire mais je ne suis pas là pour ça !

- Désolé, mais je pensais qu'entre hors-la-loi vous vous serriez les coudes, continua-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire railleur. Est-ce parce qu'elle vole aussi ce que tu convoites ?

- Ça ne marche pas comme cela ! lui rétorquai-je, roulant des yeux. Nous ne sommes pas potes de marchandises ou de quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs. Je te ferai remarquer qu'appart moi…et elle…il n'y a pas énormément de « hors-la-loi », comme tu dis, avec ce genre de trempe et de célébrité.

- Mouais…Bon, passons ! Que veux-tu de moi ?

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec elle ?

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement à elle ? Non. En fait ma question devrait plutôt être : Comment cela se fait' il que tu viennes me voir pour me questionner sur elle, alors que normalement tu sais déjà tout sur tout le monde ?

- J'ai déjà commencé mon enquête mais…

- Y a un truc qui gène, termina le gamin qui, je le savais, n'en était pas du tout un.

- Ouais. Tu ne trouve pas qu'entre certaines affaires, elle change de comportement ?

- Sa façon de parler et ses actions…Ça m'a alerté.

- Tu l'as aussi remarqué ? fis-je, pas étonné le moins du monde.

- Difficile de passer à côté. Pour les personnes comme Nakamori, cela n'a rien d'important mais pour nous…

- C'est suspect. J'ai commencé à réunir tous ce qui est en rapport avec elle mais pour en savoir plus, il faut que je sois sur le terrain, face à elle.

- Tu veux faire une sorte de duel ? On aura tout vu, railla mon interlocuteur.

- Pas exactement.

On se fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Au fait, changeai-je de sujet, puisqu'on a abordé le sujet des secrets…comment ça se passe pour les tiens ? Pas trop dur de feindre ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Déjà que toi tu m'as découvert sans que je ne sache comment.

- Oh, je t'en pris ! … Dans quelle direction ça va ? Depuis notre dernière conversation sur ce sujet.

Devant son silence, j'en déduis qu'il avait choisi le même choix que depuis lors.

- Je vois. Réussis-tu à bien la tromper, au moins ? Tu n'as pas fait une bavure ?

Un nouveau silence. Cela m'étonna.

- Ne me dis pas que si !

- Elle a faillit me coincer il y a quelques semaines mais j'ai réussi à la détourner….Mais ça me préoccupe, dit-il à voix basse.

- Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit mais que tu ne le dises pas à ta copine ça peut se comprendre en un sens, mais _elle_…_Elle est comme toi._

- Ce jour-là, quand elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit que je ne pouvais être que Shinichi Kudo, durant quelques secondes j'ai eu envie de tout lui dire. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, si elle m'avait percé à jour, si elle pouvait supporter la possibilité qu'un garçon de 17 ans puisse rajeunir de dix ans, elle aurait pu supporter le reste. C'est _ma petite sœur._

- Et pourtant elle ne sait toujours rien, rétorquai-je.

- Je me suis ravisé, se ressaisit-il. Dans ses yeux, il y avait cette lueur…C'était un supplice. Je ne voulais pas.

- Mais si tu en as eu envie, c'est que tu comptes le lui dire un jour, un jour où tu serais encore un petit garçon.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Un silence s'installa entre nous, durant lequel on se fixa, mon rival ayant pourtant un sentiment de malaise dans le regard. Je ne sais s'il pensait à ça, mais il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Pense à ceci : si ses soupçons lui reviennent ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu peux être sur que là elle te lâchera pas.

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Alors que je l'avais vu toujours plongé dans ses pensées, j'avais prononcé cette dernière phrase avant de disparaitre. Il était clair que cette question serait continuellement en débat et qu'il est impossible de savoir si elle allait le découvrir bientôt.

'_**Il y a énormément de choses à savoir. … Mais pour l'instant…'**_

Mon retour fut plus rapide que précédemment. Durant le trajet, la conversation tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'_elle_ découvrira la vérité ? Et quand ce sera le cas, arrivera-t-elle à l'accepter ?

Un sentiment étrange s'insinua en moi : Qu'en sera-t-il de moi, si jamais elle découvre que…

Je me giflai mentalement. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Cette affaire avec May est primordiale car étant plus dangereuse pour moi. Pourtant…

J'arrivai à la maison, du côté que j'utilise en étant Kaito Kid. Je fis disparaitre mon costume, mon apparence de lycéen se révélant alors.

- Où êtes-vous allé, Maitre Kaito ? s'enquit Jii, en m'apercevant à l'entrée.

- Je suis allé me renseigner…Ce n'est pas encore ça mais…

Je me tus, me dirigeant vers la table où étaient encore disposés mes semblants d'indices.

Je regardai les photos posées.

_**Est-ce que j'ai raison ? Il y a-t-il plus qu'anguille sous roche ?'**_

- Si c'est vrai alors, il y a quelque chose de vraiment pas clair dans tout cela, murmurai-je.

- Serait-ce plus dangereux que ce après quoi vous courrez ? me demanda Jii.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre.

- Un nouveau mode de jeu commence…déclarai-je en un sourire.

'_**Puisqu'il semble y avoir comme une nouvelle règle de jeu, il est normal que je puisse moi aussi en créer. Ce qui veut dire : confronter mes adversaires…tellement coriaces...'**_

* * *

**Preview Episode 2.07 : M vs K : qui mène la dance ?**

- Il commence à fouiner.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour nous ! Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas ce genre de chose aussi tôt !

- Tu continues toujours ton enquête ?

- Qui es-tu réellement ?

- Je te retourne la question. Tu devrais continuer à chercher ce que tu espères trouver au lieu de t'aventurer dans des zones dangereuses et qui ne te concernent en rien.

- Si c'est ce que tu cherches…

- S'il commence à fouiller d'un peu trop près, ça risque de tout faire foirer et nous mettre en danger. Il faut le contrer.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Cela quoi ?

- Me mentir.

* * *

_Et voilà !! Ce chapitre est terminé ! J'avoue que j'ai changé des tonnes et des tonnes de fois d'avis sur ce qui allait le composer. C'est sur que niveau intrigue, c'est très bizarre mais bon, il fallait qu'il y un truc comme ça…_

_Je vous le dis d'avance, le prochain aura pleins d'actions et d'histoires enchevauchées. (Et sera plus long, ça c'est sur…)_

_Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain avant la fin du mois de Mai (les révisions devant passé avant tout.) Mais je ne promets rien. Surtout pas en ce qui concerne l'upload._

_[ (H.S : Avez-vous les vidéos sur le film 14 ? J'en ai des palpitations rien que d'y penser ! Je sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir la VOSTFR !! Pareil pour l'OAV 10. Non mais franchement, Conan et Kid pris au piège sur une ile…wow !)_

_(2nd H.S : En ce moment je participe à un concours de fanfics DC organisé par Kazu du site Naniwa – d'ailleurs aller y faire un tour, Kazu est en direct, si je peux dire, du pays alors elle a plus d'infos que nous. J'uploaderai mes OS que j'ai écris pour l'occasion quand les résultats du concours seront connus.) ]_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! (Et merci de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas la mériter, vu le nombre de temps que je mets à réapparaitre. Ca le fait si je vous fais les yeux de chien battu ?)_


	18. Episode 207 M vs K : qui mène la danse ?

**Salut à tous ! C'est deux jours après la fin de mon bal de fin d'année que je poste ! Je suis morte d'avoir dansé toute la nuit ! Enfin…**

**Vous savez qu'on dit souvent que notre génie d'écriture est en pleine expansion lors d'examens…et bien c'est bien le cas pour moi ! Mon Brevet se passe la semaine prochaine, mais je n'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser et j'écris plus que de raison. J'ai finis ce chapitre en seulement quatre jours, alors que ça me prend une à deux semaines normalement. Et j'ai fais d'autres écrits à côtés. Pour vous, les révisions de vos examens se passent bien ? Je sais que le Bac est fini pour les terminales et les premières (bac de français). Comment avez-vous géré tout ceci ?**

**Bon ! La dernière fois, je vous avez laissé avec Kaito qui commence son enquête sur May, et qui a déjà quelques clefs pour la démasquer. A présent, ce n'est plus seulement Kaito, mais May qui enquête. Eh oui ! Elle ne va quand même pas se laisser démasquer sans rien faire, si ? Mais cette enquête ne commencera pas avant le prochain chapitre ! Ici, ça sera une sorte de confrontation entre les deux voleurs, qui amènera May à prendre la décision de découvrir l'identité de Kid.**

**Dans un autre temps, le chapitre débute avec Sieira (qui sera un peu moins présente, vu que c'est centré sur Kid contre May) toujours soupçonneuse à l'encontre de Conan ! Mais cette intrigue ne sera développée que dans la saison prochaine (ici, c'est juste pour montrer un aperçu de la prochaine intrigue. Il y a aussi une partie concernant la présence de Conan (il fallait que je le rajoute pour que le chapitre ne soit pas entièrement centré sur Kid/May).**

**Et enfin, dans ce chapitre on retourne au point de vue omniscient.**

**Bien ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à Gosho Aoyama sauf ce qui est de ma création.**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 207 – M vs K : qui mène la danse ? : Alors que Sieira se pose toujours des questions sur Conan, Kaito continue son enquête pour démasquer May. Mais lors d'un vol de celle-ci, où Kid apparait pour la confronter – la jeune voleuse veut mettre un terme à cette enquête plus qu'énervante pour elle. Et quoi de mieux que de jouer au même jeu que son adversaire…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

Episode 17

_M vs K : Qui mène la danse ?_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures à peine, mais Sieira était déjà réveillée. Allongée sur son lit, elle pianotait sur son ordinateur. A l'écran s'affichaient dossiers et photos. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme en uniforme scolaire. Sur une autre, il y avait un petit garçon à lunettes portant sa main droite à son menton et fronçant les sourcils, comme réfléchissant intensément.

'_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ pensa-t-elle, en fixant les images. _Dois-je continuer ? Pour l'instant je n'ai que les indices que j'avais récoltés tout du long de ma première enquête, mais…'_

Elle s'interrompit dans ses réflexions, voyant ses rideaux bouger. Elle leva la tête et vit à l'entrée de la fenêtre le voleur blanc.

- Tu es matinal, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? entama-t-elle, tout en abaissant son écran.

Malgré ce geste, car lui étant placé dans la diagonale de la jeune fille, il eut le temps d'apercevoir les deux images.

'_Tu continues toujours ton enquête, hein ?_' pensa Kid.

- J'avais envie de te voir, répondit-il dans un énorme sourire.

- Tiens donc ! Ça fait une semaine que t'es pas venu et cette _envie_ te prend subitement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ?

- Je…me suis instruit.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama la jeune fille, arquant les sourcils. Et…qui est ta nouvelle cible ?

- Pourquoi faut' il qu'il y en est une ? s'étonna le voleur.

- Je t'en prie ! lui fit Sieira, roulant des yeux. Tu es Kaitô Kid ! Quand tu dis t'instruire, dans ton langage cela veut dire « je me renseigne sur quelqu'un ».

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu analyses ma façon de parler ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu appelles '_mon langage'_ ?

- Tu sais bien ! Cette façon que tu as quand tu t'adresses aux autres. Tu parles d'une manière…un peu arrogante, goguenarde et sûr de toi.

- Vraiment ? Avec toi, il ne me semble pas pourtant, répondit-il, sur un ton charmeur.

- Allez ! rit la jeune fille. Tu enquêtes sur quelqu'un ?

Le Kid la regarda intensément, comme pesant le pour et le contre tout en pensant :

'_Dois-je lui dire ? Doit-elle savoir que c'est May que je piste ? Pour l'instant, je ne sais même pas qui cela peut être. Et même si j'en avais une idée, je ne peux de toute façon le lui confier…C'est une détective…Nous sommes ennemis…'_

Sieira le regardait puis devant son silence, elle déclara en riant :

- Bon ! Je présume que je le saurai quand je t'aurai démasqué !

- Peut-être. Mais ça reste à voir, lui rétorqua-t-il, tout en souriant. Bien ! Maintenant que je t'ai vu, je vais m'en aller !

Au moment où Kid allait passer par le rebord de la fenêtre, il se retourna, fit apparaitre une fleur dans sa main droite et la lui tendit, en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

- Ma façon de parler est différente quand je suis avec toi.

Surprise de cet acte, Sieira n'avait pas réalisé qu'un nuage rose avait envahi la pièce et que le magicien avait disparu. Elle regarda l'orchidée rose qu'elle avait acceptée et pensa à sa signification.

' _« Séduire avec sensualité », hein ?...Frimeur…'_

Elle sourit néanmoins.

Ce même sourire étirait les lèvres de Kaito, qui survolait la ville. Sachant la signification de l'orchidée rose, il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison il la lui avait tendue, mais sur le moment, il avait pensé que ça correspondait à l'atmosphère. Pourquoi ? Ça, il ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer : son silence sur son enquête sur May. Bien sûr, ce qu'il avait pensé lorsque Sieira lui avait demandé sur qui il enquêtait était vrai, mais il avait ressenti une sensation étrange, voulant à la fois lui dire la vérité et la lui cacher.

Toute la journée, il n'eut de cesse de repenser à cette impression, comme si quelque chose de nouveau allait se produire. C'est lorsqu'il fut sur le chemin du retour du lycée, en compagnie d'Aoko et, pour une raison qui lui avait échappé, d'Hakuba, que cette intuition se confirma. En passant devant une vitrine d'un magasin où des télévisions diffusaient les informations de la journée, il vit apparaitre un flash infos :

_« Nous venons d'apprendre que la police a reçu une carte de May les informant de sa prochaine sortie nocturne. Apparemment, ce serait une pierre précieuse qui serait sa nouvelle cible. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment… »_

Alors que le groupe reprit sa marche, Aoko et Hakuba discutant de la sûrement prochaine victoire - ou pas, selon Kaito – de la police, ce dernier se repassa les paroles de la journaliste et pensa :

' _Encore un nouveau vol ? En l'espace de moins de trois semaines ? Elle doit vraiment chercher quelque chose de bien spécifique pour passer autant de fois à l'action…'_

Malgré tout, il se mit à sourire narquoisement :

'_Enfin, qu'importe ! C'est justement l'action que j'attendais ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit : il faut confronter les adversaires. Alors, c'est le moment rêvé !'_

De rêves, Kaito n'en fit pas car il ne dormit que brièvement cette nuit-là, guettant la publication du message envoyé par May. Et ce fut dans les gros titres des journaux du lendemain matin qu'il eut ce qu'il attendait :

_C'est lorsque l'adamantin étincelant_

_S'illuminera de mille feux,_

_Et dissipera les ténèbres,_

_Que j'apparaîtrai._

_May_

Kaito sourit :

'_Parfait ! Il me fallait le contenu de sa carte. Maintenant que je l'ai…que la partie commence !'_

_

* * *

_

Dans le même laps de temps où Kaito venait d'apprendre le contenu du message, les mêmes informations circulaient au lycée de Beika :

- « …et dissipera les ténèbres, que j'apparaîtrai. Signé : May ».

- Elle repasse déjà à l'action ? s'écria Sonoko. Elle ne perd pas de temps !

- Hier à la télé, ils ont dit qu'elle ciblait une pierre précieuse, renseigna Ran.

- D'après toi, S., ça serait quelle pierre ?

- Pour le savoir, il faudrait analyser le contenu de la carte…Ran, allons chez toi après les cours ! Ton père aura déjà sûrement commencé à plancher dessus !

Les heures de cours passèrent et à la fin de la journée, Sieira, Sonoko et Ran se rendirent à l'agence, où Kogoro y était, assis derrière son bureau, le journal entre les mains.

- Alors, papa ! lui fit Ran, en s'approchant de lui. Tu as une petite idée de la signification de son message ?

- Et est-ce que l'inspecteur Nakamori a déclaré quelque chose ? questionna Sieira.

- Oui, lui répondit Kogoro. Il est passé à la télé toute à l'heure. Il a déclaré les mêmes choses qu'habituellement.

- Laissez-moi deviner : _« les criminels doivent être arrêtés par la police », « nous attraperons cette May »_ ou bien encore _« elle ne s'emparera pas de la pierre ! »_ ricana Sieira, imitant la voix de Nakamori.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui, acquiesça l'oncle. Pour l'instant, moi non plus je n'ai pas déduis grand-chose de ce message. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Oncle Kogoro est le plus fort pour ça, se manifesta alors Conan, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

Sieira le fixa longuement, et ce dernier évita un maximum son regard scrutateur.

'_Je pensais que peut-être il essaierait de déchiffrer le message. Il agit pourtant comme un enfant, encore plus qu'avant…Il doit toujours se méfier de moi mais…s'il était réellement ce qu'il prétend être, cette méfiance ne devrait pas exister. Alors…'_

Du coin de l'œil, Conan la regardait, une appréhension tout de même présente lorsqu'elle le fixa intensément.

'_Pourquoi me fixes-tu encore de cette manière, Sieira ? Ce n'est pas possible que…'_

Il la vit finalement détourner le regard, apercevant cependant une certaine méfiance dans ses yeux.

'_Cette lueur… Ça__ me fait penser…quand le Kid est venu chez Sieira pour me parler…'_

**_FLASH BACK_**

_ - Pense à ceci : si ses soupçons lui reviennent ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu peux être sûr que là elle te lâchera pas._

_ - Je sais._

_ - Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

'_Pour moi, ça vaut la peine de préserver son ignorance…Pourtant…'_

- Alors dis-moi papa, résonna la voix de Ran, qu'est-ce que tu as compris du message ?

* * *

Durant les cours, Kaito n'avait pas arrêté de penser au message et à sa signification. Il avait voulu commencer à le déchiffrer dès son arrivée au lycée mais, Hakuba n'étant jamais très loin, cela lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Le jeune magicien s'était donc retenu autant qu'il le pouvait, et ce fut lorsque la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit qu'il s'était dirigé le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Aoko l'avait interpellé un instant, mais Kaito avait réussit à lui échapper, prétextant une urgence quelconque.

Le voici donc, assis derrière son ordinateur, les phrases de la carte défilant devant ses yeux. A coté était posé la page du journal sur laquelle étaient inscrites ces mêmes phrases.

Il avait également allumé la télévision sur les chaines d'informations, sachant que la police et les journalistes passeraient certains détails à l'antenne.

Il se mit alors à fixer la carte :

'_Si elle agit exactement comme moi, ses messages doivent avoir les mêmes caractéristiques que les miens. Donc…'_

Il passa son index droit sur la première phrase du message.

'…_La première ligne est assez parlante…le mot « adamantin » renvoie à sa cible. Donc il renvoie à un diamant, étant l'ancien nom qu'on utilisait pour y faire référence.' _

Il passa ensuite son doigt sur la seconde phrase, et plissa les yeux :

'_La deuxième…'_

_

* * *

_

_« …D'après l'Inspecteur Nakamori, la police a déjà commencé à déchiffrer le message de May et nous a communiqué que la cible est un diamant. Nous dévoilerons la suite dès que nous le pourrons… »_

- On pouvait s'attendre à cette conclusion, fit Sieira, alors que la suite des informations passaient à la télé. La première ligne est très claire.

- Tu trouves, toi ? balbutia Sonoko.

'_Oui, tu as raison Sieira,_pensa Conan, fixant la Une du journal. _Pour parler d'un diamant, on utilisait habituellement le mot « Adamant ». Mais ce que je ne cerne pas…'_

Il regarda la télé, les phrases de la carte passant en boucle sur les chaines.

'…_La troisième ligne peut faire référence à un moment de la nuit…Mais la deuxième…Normalement, ça doit renvoyer au lieu…_

_

* * *

_

'_La deuxième phrase, « s'illuminera de mille feux », doit forcément faire référence soit au lieu, soit à l'heure où elle passera à l'action, _pensa également Kaito. _Vu_ _la tournure de la phrase, je pencherais pour le lieu…mais lequel ?_

Kaito jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision, où la première phrase défilait à l'écran.

' _Attends une seconde !...Je ne m'y étais pas attardé mais…à la suite du mot désignant le diamant, il y en a un autre…un autre qui suit la phrase suivante et qui a une ressemblance avec sa signification…'_

Il fixa intensément le mot en question :

' _« Etincelant »…Serait-il possible que…que cela donne le renseignement sur le nom de la pierre ?'_

Il se mit à réfléchir, passant en revu les récents diamants dont le nom soit en rapport avec le mot.

'_Vu le nom donné aux pierres précieuses, il doit sûrement être en anglais…Et étincelant…ça donnerait… « Glittering". Si on le met à l'infinitif, ça donne « Glitter". Donc si on en transforme un peu le sens…ça donnerait… « Sparkle" ! Mais oui ! Il y a un diamant dont le nom égal son scintillement. Il est exposé en ce moment même…au musée Suzuki !'_

_

* * *

_

'_Un diamant est forcément entreposé dans un musée, _déduit Conan._Si tel est le cas, dans lequel est-ce ? Et pour quel diamant ?'_

- Oh, au fait…, fit Sonoko, interrompant les réflexions du jeune garçon. Mon père m'a demandé de vous inviter à la soirée d'inauguration de la nouvelle acquisition du groupe Suzuki.

- Vraiment ? Et quelle est cette nouvelle acquisition ? interrogea Ran.

- Il s'agit d'un diamant dont on dit que son nom n'a d'égal que son éclat…puisqu'il se nomme le « Sparkle ».

'_Son éclat ?...Mais oui ! C'est forcément ce diamant qu'elle convoite ! Alors le lieu est le Musée Suzuki !'_

- Tiens, ça me fait penser…fit d'un seul coup Suzuki entreposent un diamant, dans le même temps où May envoie son message. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Ran.

- Sieira-neechan, tu crois que May veut voler le musée de la famille de Sonoko-neechan ? glissa Conan, de sa voix enfantine.

' _Il faut vraiment que je passe pour un enfant, maintenant. Je dois noyer le poisson le plus possible…'_

- Je pense que oui, Conan-kun, lui répondit son interlocutrice.

- Regardez ! Le message passe à la télé ! s'écria Sonoko.

Tous se tournèrent vers la télé en question, où les dernières phrases défilaient.

'_Il ne reste plus que la dernière indication, _réfléchit Conan_. « Et dissipera les ténèbres »…Les ténèbres font forcément référence à la nuit. Dissiper signifie écarter, éclaircir…Est-ce que son heure d'entrée en scène serait entre le moment où la nuit s'achève et où l'aube se montre ?'_

_

* * *

_

'_Il ne manque plus que la dernière indication : celle de son heure de passage…'_

Kaito se pencha sur le bout de papier où étaient inscrit le message.

'_Normalement, nous agissons toujours lors de la pleine lune. Mais celle-ci n'est programmée que pour des semaines plus tard. Mais l'exposition, elle, ne dure que jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine-ci, et revient deux semaines après. Ça n'a pas de sens ! A moins que…'_

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

' _Ça y est ! J'ai compris le sens de cette phrase…'_

Il sourit, fier de lui.

' _May, cette fois-ci….ça sera entre toi et moi !'_

_

* * *

_

La nuit était déjà tombée et des hélicoptères de la police tournoyaient au-dessus du musée, autour duquel des dizaines de voitures de patrouilles étaient garées.

Des équipes de télévision, retenues par le système de la police, étaient présentes devant le musée et essayaient de récolter le maximum d'informations.

_« Il est 21h et nous sommes actuellement devant le musée Suzuki, où selon la police, May a l'intention de voler la nouvelle acquisition du Groupe, dont l'exposition à commencer il y a deux jours… »_

A l'intérieur du bâtiment des Suzuki, dans la salle de sécurité, l'Inspecteur Nakamori s'égosillait à perdre haleine :

- HAHAHAHAHA ! TU CROYAIS POUVOIR T'EMPARER DE CE DIAMANT SANS QUE L'ON T'EN EMPECHE ? EH BIEN, MAY NOUS AVONS REUSSI A DECHIFFRER TON MESSAGE ET NOUS ALLONS T'ARRÊTER !

- Inspecteur, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de son arrivée…tenta vainement un de ses subordonnés.

- Je le sais bien, grogna le dit inspecteur. Il reste encore trois heures avant son arrivée. Mais nous avons déjà tout mis en place pour la capturer !

- Si seulement Hakuba-san et Aurinn-san étaient là au lieu d'être appelé pour une raison familiale, murmura l'autre homme.

- Ça suffit ! cria Nakamori, frappant l'autre à la tête. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces lycéens pour capturer des criminels ! Nous sommes encore les représentants des Forces de l'Ordre, non ?

- Oui, inspecteur, répondit l'officier, se massant la tête en se faisant tout petit.

Plus loin, Conan observait la scène, se disant que l'Inspecteur Nakamori ne changerait jamais quand il s'agissait de voleurs tels que May ou Kid.

'_Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse à propos de ce soir…'_

_

* * *

_

Tout en haut, sur le toit d'un immeuble en bordure du musée, se tenait un jeune homme vêtu d'une veste noire. Il attendait, tapi dans l'obscurité certaine de la nuit.

'_Si mon intuition est juste, elle devrait apparaitre ici à la fin de son petit tour.'_

Il soupira :

'_Je ne passerai pas à l'action ce soir. C'est un peu dommage ! Mais bon, c'est pour confirmer ce que je pense, alors…_'

* * *

La nuit tombait déjà. Il était presque l'heure.

'_Il n'y aura pas la clarté de la lune pour l'éclairer ce soir',_ pensa Conan, tandis que Nakamori hurlait ses dernières instructions.

- Que tout le monde se tiennent prêt ! May va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !

En effet, il n'avait pas tort. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'électricité du musée sauta, laissant ce dernier complètement plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit.

- C'est May ! hurla Nakamori, alors que Conan était déjà parti à la poursuite de cette dernière.

Sur l'ordre de l'inspecteur, les officiers rétablirent le courant grâce au générateur de secours.

- Elle compte commettre son vol dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ou quoi ? se demanda Nakamori, tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle où était exposé le diamant convoité.

Pourtant, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, elle était déjà là, tenant le « Sparkle » dans sa main gauche, un pistolet à cartes dans la droite.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi lent, Inspecteur, railla-t-telle.

- MAY ! CETTE FOIS-CI TU NE T'ÉCHAPPERAS PAS ! lui hurla Nakamori, se dirigeant vers elle en grandes enjambées.

- A bon ? s'étonna faussement la voleuse. C'est pourtant bien ce que je compte faire…tout de suite.

- C…comment ?

May ne parla pas plus, se contentant de tirer sur les policiers avec son pistolet.

'_Cette fois, tu ne t'en iras pas !'_ pensa Conan, alors qu'il shootait dans un ballon de football.

May l'évita en tirant dessus, et décocha un regard moqueur envers le garçon.

- S'en ai fini pour ce soir, les gars ! Alors à la prochaine ! lança la voleuse, avant de jeter une bombe aveuglante devant elle et de disparaitre sous les yeux des officiers impuissants.

* * *

'_Ils sont vraiment trop bête'_ pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle rampait dans les tuyaux d'aérations, montant vers le toit.

En y arrivant, elle sauta sur le rebord et l'enjamba, se retrouvant sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Elle regarda la lune, sorti le diamant de la poche gauche de sa veste blanche et le contempla, l'élevant un peu au-dessus d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rabaissa son bras, remit le diamant dans la même poche et regarda en bas.

Elle put voir alors l'Inspecteur Nakamori sortir en trombe du musée, criant dans son émetteur. Elle se mit à ricaner :

- Haha ! Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de beugler, Inspecteur Nakamori.

Elle cessa cependant de rire lorsque, derrière elle, des applaudissements retentirent :

- Bravo. C'était une arrivée toute en finesse.

- Kid ? s'étonna May. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais assister à une de tes « escapades »…Mais pour cela, il fallait que je déchiffre le code de ton message. Mais, étant donné que nos méthodes se ressemblent, ce n'était pas tellement difficile pour moi.

- Vraiment ? Si tu es là, c'est que tu as trouvé le sens exact de chez exact, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, acquiesça le Voleur Fantôme. Pour les deux premières lignes, c'était assez facile de déduire les informations sur la cible et le lieu. Mais je dois dire que la troisième m'a donné un peu plus de fil à retordre. Je me suis basé sur le fait que nous agissons les nuits de pleines lunes. Pourtant, tu devais agir cette semaine, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de pleine Lune de prévu. J'ai mis énormément de temps à comprendre. Et c'est pour cela que je suis allé trop vite en déduction pour ce qui est de la dernière ligne. Mais j'ai finalement compris lorsque j'ai regardé le calendrier lunaire.

- Et c'est donc comme ça que tu as réussi à me trouver, en conclu May.

- Oui…Mais, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose qui me tracasse vraiment…

- Ah ?

* * *

Conan marchait, sortant du musée, et était plongé dans ses pensés, assez troublé par ce qui venait de se produire :

'_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond...Pourquoi est-elle partie aussi vite, sans même faire son show et railler Nakamori ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose d'autre, qui a plus d'importance ? Est-ce que la réponse serait dans son message ? Est-ce la Lune…'_

_

* * *

_

- Pourquoi précisément lors de la Nouvelle Lune ? demanda Kid, après une brève hésitation. Tu voulais tellement voler ce diamant ?

- C'est facile à deviner pourtant…, rétorqua May, un sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres. La durée de l'exposition est répartie inégalement. Elle n'est jamais durant la pleine lune. Et comme il me fallait absolument voir ce diamant, je n'avais que lors de ce cycle pour agir dans les conditions requises. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle il me fallait absolument voler ce diamant, pour toi comme pour tous les autres, ça restera un secret. Mais…pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas la question qui t'intéresse vraiment ? Si tu es là, c'est que tu attends quelque chose de moi…

Le Kid cligna des yeux de surprise, ne s'étant attendu que très moyennement à sa perspicacité. Mais il décida tout de même d'aller droit au but :

- Quelle est ta véritable identité ?

- Ah…C'est donc ça…souffla May, souriant à moitié.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très surprise…s'étonna quelque peu le voleur.

- Je me doutais que tu ne sois pas devant moi pour me proposer une alliance…Quoique…

- Alors…qui es-tu ? réitéra le Kid.

- J'aimerais te retourner la question. Après tout, pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, si toi tu ne te dévoiles pas ? Ce n'est pas conforme à la Chartre des hors-la-loi.

- Parce qu'il y a des règles à respecter ?

A cette réplique, May sourit narquoisement.

* * *

Conan était toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qui venait d'arriver, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il lui avait échappé dans le message.

Il leva la tête, regardant la lune, dans son cycle nouveau. Et c'est là qu'il comprit :

'_Bien sûr ! La phrase correspondait donc à ça !'_

Il s'élança à toute hâte :

'_Le fait qu'elle le fasse le jour du nouveau cycle lunaire, et le rapport avec la dernière phrase pourtant simple à comprendre en apparence…tout s'explique clairement ! Elle avait besoin de la noirceur de la nuit pour pouvoir se poser quelque part près du musée, pour certainement faire ce qu'elle fait habituellement avec les pierres qu'elle vole ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle voulait passer inaperçu ce soir mais, elle est forcément sur le toit de l'immeuble où le peu de la clarté de la lune éclaire mais, où on ne peut la voir.'_

Il s'arrêta devant une porte menant à une bâtisse.

'_C'est forcément là-haut.'_

Il se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment, montant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers.

'_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ce n'est pas du tout dans ses règles.'_

_

* * *

_

- Bien sûr qu'il y a des règles ! répondit May. Même si nous, en particulier, nous ne les respectons pas toujours.

- Ça c'est vrai, acquiesça Kid. Mais ne me fait pas croire qu'il existe une règle selon laquelle les « hors-la-loi » n'ont pas le droit de se montrer tels qu'ils sont les uns devant les autres.

- Alors à toi l'honneur !

- C'est moi qui t'aies demandé de le faire en premier. Après tout, honneur aux dames ! souligna le voleur, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Mais oui, crois-le ! Tu devrais continuer à chercher ce que tu espères trouver depuis que tu es réapparu, au lieu de t'aventurer dans des zones dangereuses et qui ne te concernent en rien.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ?

- C'est un conseil : mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Si tu cherches la même chose que moi alors ça me regarde.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous recherchons la même chose ?

- Tu voles des pierres précieuses, et tu en rends certaines, tout comme moi. Je ne vois pas ce qui faut de plus pour le prouver.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Et je te le dis, je continuerai à chercher ton identité.

- Si c'est ce que tu cherches alors…tu seras servi.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, Kid vit May jeter devant elle une bombe aveuglante et disparaitre sous ses yeux. Il resta là, une mauvaise impression le prenant.

'_Vu son ton, ça n'annonce rien de bon.'_

_

* * *

_

Conan arriva en haut de l'immeuble où s'était déroulée la conversation entre les deux voleurs, mais ne trouva aucune trace de May. Il sut cependant qu'elle avait bel et bien été là, la capsule de la bombe aveuglante qu'elle avait utilisée pour disparaitre étant encore sur les lieux.

- Eh bien…j'arrive trop tard, soupira-t-il.

'_Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'était pas très encline à disputer cette bataille contre la police aujourd'hui… '_

_

* * *

_

Cette impression se confirma lorsque, après être descendu, Conan appris qu'un message de May avait été laissé à l'intérieur du musée, collé sur le diamant qu'elle devait voler :

_« Il ne m'intéresse pas finalement, alors je vous le rends._

_May_

_P.S. : Désolée de ne pas être restée pour jouer avec vous, Inspecteur N. »_

'_Décidément !...Elle veut vraiment le faire tourner en bourrique', _pensa Conan, alors que Ran le tirait pour rentrer.

- Sérieusement, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec May, dit cette dernière.

- Il y avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre, cette nuit, murmura le garçonnet.

* * *

Au loin, Kid, qui avait quitté le toit quelques minutes après sa conversation avec May, se trouvait à présent parmi la foule présente autour du musée. Il s'était remit comme lorsqu'il était avant que May arrive.

'_A quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre maintenant qu'elle sait que j'enquête sur elle ? Comme ça ne lui plait pas, va-t-elle vouloir découvrir qui je suis ?'_

Il vit passer Nakamori, et se camoufla légèrement.

'_Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir vérifier lorsqu'elle a levé le diamant vers la lune'._

Il leva la tête vers ladite lune, aussi noire que le ciel.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que l'obscurité déclinait, une discussion se tenait sur le toit d'un immeuble :

- Il commence à fouiner.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. En même temps, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise mais, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour nous !

- Je sais.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas ce genre de choses aussi tôt !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait de cette façon.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- S'il commence à fouiller d'un peu trop près, ça risque de tout faire foirer et nous mettre en danger. Il faut le contrer.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Pour contre-attaquer, ne doit-on pas toujours jouer au même jeu que son adversaire ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- S'il cherche par n'importe quel moyen à savoir la vérité, le mieux ce serait de le doubler.

- Tu veux dire…découvrir son identité avant que lui ne découvre la notre ?

- Exactement.

* * *

**Preview Episode 2.08 :** A la guerre, comme à la guerre !

- La guerre est déclarée.

- Il perdra.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. C'est lui qui a commencé à fouiller, il veut donc savoir…

- Que la bataille commence !

- Tu es réellement décidé à ce qu'on s'affronte ?

- A moins que tu laisses tomber…

- Ça non.

- Alors, à nous deux !

- Tant pis pour toi !

- Qui pourrait se cacher sous le rictus de Kaitô Kid ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules, Kid ?

* * *

**Réponses aux RAR : **

Ici, je répond aux reviews anonymes :

_**Enola Holmes **_: Merci énormément pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait très plaisir et me booste beaucoup. J'ai remarqué que tu te posais la même question que moi : mais avec qui Sieira va-t-elle aller ? Là est toute la question ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas encore totalement décidée donc les reviews pourront peut-être m'influencer selon qui à la préférence. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle pourrait très bien aller avec chacun des deux ;)

Si tu veux que l'on parle plus facilement en privé, envoie-moi un MP ou laisse ton e-mail lorsque-tu écris une review. Ça sera plus facile si tu veux que l'on ait des conversations juste entre nous.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A votre avis, de quelle manière les voleurs vont-ils procéder pour découvrir l'identité de l'autre ?**

**Je pense poster le prochain chapitre d'ici deux à trois semaines. (ou peut-être plus tôt, qui sait ?)**

**En tout cas, BONNES VACANCES D'ETE A VOUS TOUS !**


	19. Episode 208 A la guerre comme à la guere

**Salut à tous ! C'est quelques heures après avoir eu les résultats de mon Brevet que j'upload ! Et devinez quoi : je l'ai eu avec mention bien ! Whou-ou ! trop contente !**

**Pour ce qui est des Bacheliers ils ont eu les leurs mardi : alors, y a-t-il eu plus de cris de joie que de larmes de chagrin ? En tout cas, j'espère que la plupart de tous ceux qui ont passé des exams' ont eu de bons résultats !**

**Bon, assez de bavardages !**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des flash back concernant l'absence de Sieira lors du vol de May. Cela a été brièvement annoncé dans le chapitre précédent. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à les écrire parce il y avait également une autre personne avec elle, et qui été aussi absente lors du vol. Vous souvenez-vous de qui il s'agit ?**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre sera l'occasion de voir un peu plus en profondeur May et sa façon d'agir. Et on peut aussi dire qu'entre elle et Kid, « la chasse aux indices » est ouverte !**

**Pour ce chapitre, c'est toujours du point de vue omniscient. Enjoy !

* * *

**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers appartient à Aoyama sauf ce qui est de ma création**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 208 – A la guerre, comme à la guerre ! : La guerre est officiellement déclarée entre Kid et May. C'est au premier des deux qui découvrira l'identité de l'autre qui gagnera. Sieira, de son côté, revient d'une réunion familiale où une « surprise consternante » l'y attendait…**

* * *

_**Secrets & Dangers**_

_Episode 18_

A la guerre, comme à la guerre !

A l'intérieur d'une maison, deux personnes étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre à une table, en buvant du café. La première tenait un journal à la main, le feuilletant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Woah ! Regarde moi ça ! Ce bon vieux Nakamori est en première page du journal de ce matin !

- C'est sûr qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir…rappela l'autre. Il a quand même récupéré la pierre.

- Parce que je la lui aie rendue ! Comme s'il pouvait réussir à récupérer nos cibles !

La personne en face roula des yeux.

- Franchement !...Regarde-le, avec son fier sourire ! Heureusement que le journal a mis mon nom en gros bien cadré, le cachant presque ! pesta celle qui tenait ledit journal. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit lui le « _Héros »_ !

- Tu devrais plus te soucier de notre autre énorme problème, renseigna celle d'en face.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je ne _le_ laisserai pas nous avoir !

- Tu crois réellement pouvoir le piéger sans que _lui_ y arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas encore qui il est, mais je te le promets Yume, il ne nous empêchera pas d'avoir ce que nous cherchons, assura l'interlocutrice, qui avait posé le journal sur la table pour faire face à l'autre. Ce jour-là, je t'ai fait cette promesse, et je te la refais encore.

- Oui, je te suis très reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et des risques que tu prends pour m'aider. Mais moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre. C'est toi qui perdras le plus dans cette histoire.

- Dans cette histoire justement, ce n'est pas ma vie sociale qui est en jeu : c'est _notre_ vie tout court….Yume…Il ne réussira pas.

- Espérons qu'il ne deviendra pas notre ennemi quand tu le démasqueras, soupira ladite Yume.

'_Je l'espère, oui',_ pensa son interlocutrice, le regard vague.

* * *

Au même instant durant lequel se tenait cette conversation, le costume de Kaitô Kid venait d'être rangé par Kaito Kuroba. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

'_Pourquoi May a-t-elle fait tout ce tapage pour finalement ne pas affronter la police et rendre la pierre ? Cherchait-elle à faire quelque chose de particulier ?'_

Il alluma la télé et vit le peu d'image que la presse avait réussi à avoir.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que les rayons du soleil se faisaient timides pour une heure aussi avancée, Kaito se rendit au lycée. Il ressassait encore tous les événements de la veille alors qu'il allait franchir le portail. Mais il se stoppa, Aoko le rejoignant en lui montrant de son index droit une voiture qui arrivait devant les grilles.

Elle se stoppa et la portière arrière droite s'ouvrit, où des éclats de voix se firent entendre :

- Franchement, devoir partager la voiture avec toi, « le si grand Saguru-le-menteur-éhonté-Hakuba » ! Et t'accompagner jusqu'à ton lycée, en plus !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a autant déplu qu'à toi ! siffla Hakuba, s'accoudant à la portière.

- Mais moi on ne m'a pas prévenu, alors que toi tu le savais !

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi qui aie tout organisé ! Sérieusement Sieira, tu cherches vraiment le mal partout ! Surtout venant de moi ! … Oh et, merci d'avoir été d'une compagnie si agréable !

- Tu es odieux ! … A dans longtemps j'espère ! cracha Sieira avant de refermer la portière, manquant d'écraser le bras d'Hakuba au passage.

La voiture démarra alors en trombe et disparue à l'angle de la rue.

Hakuba l'avait regardé partir et se retourna, pour passer le portail. Il vit alors Aoko, les yeux ronds, et Kaito, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- QUOI ?

- Oh rien, répondit Kaito, se retenant de rire. Comment c'est passé ton weekend ?

- Très bien ! Ça ne s'est pas vu ?

- Oh si ! Et tu as juste une façon de t'adresser aux filles, c'est vraiment spectaculaire.

- C'est vrai que toi tu fais mieux ! Te faire courser par Aoko tenant un balai c'est vraiment classe, railla le détective.

- Aoko c'est juste ses petits moments de folie. Alors que Sieira et toi…

- Ce qui se passe entre Sieira et moi ne te concerne en rien ! grogna Hakuba.

- Oui mais moi au moins j'arrive à lui parler correctement…et même lui décrocher des sourires.

- Les tours de passe-passe fascinent les filles…la plupart des filles, se reprit le métis, en regardant Aoko.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? questionna le magicien. Qu'arrives-tu à faire d'autre qu'énerver les gens ? Et avec Sieira ? A part vos engueulades répétées, évidemment.

- Sieira et moi n'avons et ne voulons rien avoir de commun…entre nous. De toute façon, on ne se supporte vraiment pas ! Elle est impossible !

- Elle n'est pas insupportable…c'est seulement toi qui l'es avec elle, répondit simplement Kaito.

Tous deux se fixèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Aoko, ayant retrouvé l'usage de la parole, leur signale l'heure et donc le début des cours.

* * *

Durant tous les cours de la journée, Kaito repensa au visage de Sieira et à son expression. Elle semblait très en colère.

'_Pour ne pas changer, quand il s'agit d'Hakuba…J'irai la voir après. En tant que Kaito Kuroba, ça paraitrait un peu bizarre vu qu'elle ne le voit pas souvent…mais Kid par contre…'_

Ce fut donc après les cours, durant lesquels lui et Hakuba s'étaient regardés en chien de faïence, que Kaito, sous le costume du Kid, s'envola en deltaplane en direction de la maison de Sieira.

- Je commence à me demander si tes parents savent que tu existes. Ils ne sont jamais là.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Tu es légèrement sur les nerfs, lui fit remarquer le voleur.

- C'est peu de le dire, acquiesça Sieira, le ton dur.

- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas lié à cet insupportable détective qui se croit tout permis ?

- Comment est-ce que…

- Comme tu le dis si bien : Je Suis Kaitô Kid. Je sais tout. Et puis…quand tu es en pétard, c'est toujours lié à lui, murmura presque le cambrioleur.

Le ton qu'il avait pris eu effet de stopper Sieira dans ses gestes, et elle le regarda, soudain totalement calme.

- Ça arrive aussi souvent que ça pour que tu m'en parles ?

- Eh bien, la seule personne, autre que tes parents, qui arrive à te mettre dans cet état, c'est Hakuba. Alors…Que s'est-il passé ? se reprit le voleur. Si tu veux en parler…

- Je suis calmée maintenant que tu es là, donc je peux t'en parler…Il y a quelques jours, ma mère m'avait appelé pour me dire que trois jours plus tard je devais prendre le jet pour Ota dans la préfecture de Gunma, une réunion d'affaire nous y attendant. Donc le matin d'il y a deux jours, j'ai pris le jet privé et ai volé jusqu'à Ôta. Seulement j'ai eu une surprise détonante lorsque je suis descendue après mon arrivée…

**FLASH BACK**

_Le jet privé venait d'atterrir à Ota. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sieira commença à descendre les marches de l'appareil. Mais elle se stoppa et jura intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit qui l'attendait avec la limousine :_

_ - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? _

_ - Ta mère m'a envoyé te chercher, __lui indiqua Hakuba, essayant de garder son calme.__Mais c'est évident que si on m'avait demandé mon avis, je ne serais pas là !_

_ - Si on m'avait demandé le mien également, tu ne serais sûrement pas là non plus ! _

_ - Eh bien il va falloir que nous prenions sur nous parce que j'aie été convié avec ma famille pour toute la durée du séjour pour la réunion._

_ - QUOI ? __s'étrangla Sieira._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Il était là ? s'étonna Kid. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était parti pour raison familiale, mais je ne savais pas que c'était la même famille que la tienne.

- Tu imagines ma surprise et ma crise de nerfs. On s'est de suite pris la tête. Durant tout le trajet en fait, précisa Sieira. Quand nous sommes arrivés à destination, ma mère m'y attendait déjà. Bien évidemment, je lui ai fait part de mon…mécontentement, si je puis dire.

- Serait-ce elle qui l'aurait envoyé te chercher ?

**FLASH BACK**

_Sieira venait d'arriver devant l'hôtel où sa mère l'attendait. En se rendant dans la salle où elle devait la retrouver, Sieira ouvrit la porte avec une telle rage qu'en la refermant, elle faillit écraser Hakuba, qui était en arrière._

_ - Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison j'ai été convié ici et pourquoi _Lui_ aussi ? _déblatéra Sieira, essayant de toutes ses forces de contenir sa colère. _Oh et puis, tant qu'on y est, pourquoi est-il venu me chercher ? _

_- D'abord, pourrais-tu te maitriser, s'il te plait ?_rétorqua sa mère, d'une voix autoritaire. _Ensuite, Saguru est ici parce que sa famille est proche de la nôtre et qu'il est normal de se réunir, surtout pour une réunion telle que celle-ci._

_ - En quoi la réunion est-elle si importante pour qu'il soit là ? _demanda Sieira, en désignant Hakuba de la tête.

_ - On m'a demandé si tu pouvais assister à la réunion. Comme la famille Hakuba devait y être, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne occasion pour toi d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les entreprises, et de revoir Saguru._

_ - Maman…tu n'abandonnes donc jamais…_souffla la jeune fille.

_ - C'est pour toi que je fais ça._

_ - Abstiens-toi !_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Oh, je vois…Une des occupations les plus importantes des familles riches : trouver un bon parti pour leurs enfants chéris, remarqua Kid.

- C'est l'occupation favorite de ma mère, après la gestion de l'entreprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ta mère a avec Hakuba ?

- C'est sûrement parce que nos familles sont proches…marmonna Sieira, en soulevant les épaules.

- Quand même…elle devrait voir que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous…

- Figues-toi que c'est exactement de ce sujet dont Hakuba et moi avons…discutés…quand nous devions rentrer…

**FLASH BACK**

_La veille au soir du retour, la mère de Sieira lui a indiqué que le retour de celle-ci se fera en compagnie d'Hakuba, tous deux se trouvant dans la même ville. _

_Leurs cours ne reprenant que vers onze heures, le retour s'effectuait de bon matin._

_ - T'envoyer pour venir me chercher lors de mon arrivée et passer tout le weekend en ta présence ne lui a pas suffi, il faut aussi qu'elle te colle avec moi pour le retour…Non mais vraiment !..._

_ - Ça me déplait autant qu'à toi, je te ferais dire ! __grommela le détective._

_ - Pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

_ - Parce que le jet est à ta famille et que ta mère m'a obligé à t'accompagner._

_ - Je le sais ça ! Je parlais de ta présence durant le weekend, __siffla Sieira, en se tournant vers lui._

_ - Ta mère t'a donné les raisons quand nous sommes arrivés, non ?_

_ - Alors, c'est réellement pour « t'apprendre quelques ficelles » que ta famille et toi étaient là. N'est-ce pas ?_

_ - C'est ça la raison qu'elle t'a donné ? _

_ - Ah ! Je savais que t'étais dans la combine !_

_ - Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? __s'exclama Hakuba._

_ - Tu le sais très bien ! En fait ma mère m'a dit que c'était pour « que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble » ! Mais ça tu le savais déjà vu que tu étais au courant !_

_ - Tu es complètement parano, ma parole !_

_ - Oui, c'est ça ! Ça t'arrangeait bien de pouvoir accepter une telle proposition ! Comme ça, tu te fais bien voir de ma famille et tout ce que ça entraine ! __vociféra Sieira, avec force._

_ - Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de dire des choses aussi stupides ! __conseilla le jeune homme, durement._

_ - Bien ! Je propose alors qu'on ne se parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination !_

_ - Parfait ! _

_Tous deux firent comme convenu et ne se parlèrent pas durant le reste du trajet. Mais à l'arrivée, la dispute repartit de plus belle lorsque Sieira appris par son chauffeur qu'Hakuba devait rester pour prendre part au trajet en limousine, ses cours commençant bientôt et lui n'ayant pas de moyen de locomotion à disposition en si peu de temps._

_ - C'est un complot ! __pesta-t-elle.__Je ne vois que ça pour que tu me pourrisses autant l'existence !_

_ - Ça va ! Ce n'est qu'un trajet commun en limousine, pas un attentat à la bombe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !_

_ - Le vol en commun c'était trop, alors le trajet en limousine !..._

_ - Je n'y suis pour rien que ce soit pour ma présence durant le weekend ou pour le coup du retour !_

_ - Bien sûr ! __railla la jeune détective._

_ - Oh et puis crois ce que tu veux ! __abandonna Hakuba._

_Le chauffeur profita d'une petite pause entre les deux jeunes pour annoncer l'arrivée devant le lycée Ekoda._

_ - Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, __murmura Sieira entre ses dents._

_ - Ça c'est sûr,__acquiesça Hakuba, de la même façon._

_La voiture se gara devant le portail. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière droite et sortit, alors que Sieira en profita pour lui faire un dernier affront : _

_ - Franchement, devoir partager la voiture avec toi, « le si grand Saguru-le-menteur-éhonté-Hakuba » ! Et t'accompagner jusqu'à ton lycée, en plus ! _

_ - Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a autant déplu qu'à toi ! __siffla Hakuba, s'accoudant à la portière._

_ - Mais moi on ne m'a pas prévenu, alors que toi tu le savais !_

_ - Mais bien sûr ! C'est moi qui aie tout organisé ! Sérieusement Sieira, tu cherches vraiment le mal partout ! Surtout venant de moi ! … Oh et, merci d'avoir été d'une compagnie si agréable !_

_ - Tu es odieux ! … A dans longtemps j'espère ! __cracha Sieira avant de refermer la portière, manquant d'écraser le bras d'Hakuba au passage._

_La voiture démarra alors en trombe et disparue à l'angle de la rue._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

'_Je comprends mieux la signification de ce que l'on a entendu lorsqu'ils sont arrivés devant le lycée', _déduit Kid.

- Après tout ceci, j'étais donc d'une humeur exécrable en cours ! continua Sieira.

'_Tout comme Hakuba',_ ricana intérieurement le voleur.

- Oh ça j'avais remarqué.

- C'est sûr ! acquiesça inconsciemment la jeune fille. Et je l'étais tellement, que je n'ai pas pu prendre part aux discussions sur le vol de May.

En entendant ceci, Kid changea radicalement d'expression et cela n'échappa pas à Sieira.

- Dis, s'il y avait quelque chose, tu le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- C'est que…tu as tellement l'air préoccupé…

- Ça fait deux fois que tu poses ce genre de question…

- Parce que ça fait deux fois que tu arbores ce regard…comme si tu voulais à tout prix éviter un sujet particulier…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire…

Kid s'interrompit, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de continuer. Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Sieira le brise, d'un ton réprobateur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules, Kid ?

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille le scrutaient intensément mais d'une manière douce, et le jeune homme sentît qu'il ne pouvait abaisser le regard, même s'il le souhaitait.

Ils restèrent comme ceci durant un temps indéterminé, Sieira voulant découvrir quelque chose dans ce regard qui pourrait lui confirmer sa pensée, et Kid ne pouvant et ne voulant simplement pas détacher son regard.

A la fin, Sieira sourit et rompit le contact.

- Tu refuses de répondre.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir ?

- Et toi, pourquoi cherches-tu à me cacher la chose qui te préoccupe le plus ? rétorqua Sieira, relevant les yeux.

Ce regard-ci, Kid ne put l'affronter et baissa les yeux. Il lui dit cependant :

- Comprends.

Il disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée blanche, laissant derrière lui une Valériane de couleur blanche.

Sieira baissa la tête pour la ramasser et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer :

'_Kaitô Kid qui baisse les yeux…et qui me laisse une Valériane signifiant « Dissimulation »…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...'

* * *

_

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à utiliser la Face de Poker avec elle ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet-là lorsque j'affronte son regard ?'_

Voilà ce qu'était en train de penser Kaitô Kid après être parti de chez la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce revirement soudain.

'_Mais surtout, pourquoi veut-elle absolument savoir ?'_

Quelques jours plus tard, Kid décida de revenir voir Sieira, mais n'entra pas pour lui parler. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre à dire si ce n'était reparler de ce qui le préoccupait ?

Il se posa donc dans le grand arbre situé à quelques mètres de sa chambre, pouvant la voir sans qu'elle ne puisse l'apercevoir.

Il la chercha du regard et vit son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux. Cela fait, elle ramena sa longue chevelure couleur châtains aux reflets de miel derrière son oreille gauche, et les tressa afin d'obtenir une natte tombant sur son épaule gauche.

Ensuite, elle se maquilla légèrement – crayon noir et rouge à lèvres rose semble-t-il – et s'habilla à l'intérieur de son dressing. Kid se rappelait que la pièce était tellement spacieuse, qu'on pouvait nettement se changer dedans.

Elle ressortit huit minutes plus tard, portant une jupe blanche lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux, des longues chaussettes également blanches, un top à rayures noires et blanches avec des inscriptions imprimées dessus, des chaussures plates, un long collier à perles blanches autour du cou et des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Le voleur admira la jeune fille. Il se rappela alors leurs récentes conversations, surtout des moments précis où la jeune détective l'avait percé à jour concernant « ses nouvelles activités ».

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Qui est ta nouvelle cible ?_

_ - Pourquoi faut' il qu'il y en est une ? __s'étonna le voleur._

_[…__]_

_ - Tu enquêtes sur quelqu'un ?_

_ - Dis, s'il y avait quelque chose, tu le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ - Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_ - C'est que…tu as tellement l'air préoccupé…_

_ - Ça fait deux fois que tu poses ce genre de question…_

_ - Parce que ça fait deux fois que tu arbores ce regard…comme si tu voulais à tout prix éviter un sujet particulier…_

_[…]_

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules, Kid ?_

_Les yeux verts de la jeune fille le scrutaient intensément mais d'une manière douce, et le jeune homme sentît qu'il ne pouvait abaisser le regard, même s'il le souhaitait._

_[…]_

_ - A la fin, Sieira sourit et rompit le contact. _

_ - Tu refuses de répondre._

_ - Pourquoi cherches-tu à savoir ?_

_ - Et toi, pourquoi cherches-tu à me cacher la chose qui te préoccupe le plus ? __rétorqua Sieira, relevant les yeux._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé le hante encore. Cependant :

'_Pour l'instant, mieux vaut ne pas trop m'approcher d'elle. Comme elle se pose déjà des questions concernant mes préoccupations…si jamais j'arrive à découvrir qui est réellement May…ça sera difficile de le lui cacher…C'est mieux ainsi pour le moment.'_

Même si cette décision lui paraissait la meilleure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regrets car il s'était habitué à aller la voir.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et la vit se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir, situé près de sa porte, avant de sortir.

'_Elle doit sûrement partir pour une quelconque sortie avec ses amies'_, pensa-t-il avant de filer à son tour.

* * *

Alors que Kid venait de se décider quant à Sieira, une autre décision, d'ampleur différente, était en train de se prendre non loin de là :

- Dis-moi, Yume…Crois-tu qu'_Il_ pourrait y arriver ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu le crois, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais…son comportement est vraiment étrange…fit remarquer l'autre personne.

- Comme s'il associait les évènements aux personnes ?

- Pas encore, non…Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- A ton avis, à quel moment va-t-il commencer à comprendre ? questionna Yume.

- Peu importe le moment…c'est lui qui viendra me trouver.

Yume la regarda, intriguée par le sens de cette phrase.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kaito se baladait dans la ville, ne prêtant pas attention à sa destination car plongé dans ses pensées, toujours au sujet de May.

'_Il faut que je la revoie pour au moins savoir si elle est décidée à exécuter ses paroles de la dernière fois.'_

Il s'arrêta de marcher et leva la tête vers le bâtiment en face de lui.

'_Mais…comment puis-je la retrouver, sans passer par les médias ?...Est-ce que ce dernier lieu pourrait être notre lieu de confrontation ?'

* * *

_

La nuit venue, Kaito s'était changé en Kid et avait volé en deltaplane jusqu'au lieu où il pensait pouvoir parler à May. Alors qu'il se posa sur le toit, il se positionna de la même manière que la dernière fois qu'il fût venu : c'est-à-dire face à la lune, qui était ce soir en croissant.

- Je savais bien que j'allais te trouver ici ! résonna une voix derrière lui.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas t'envoyer une missive par l'intermédiaire des journaux, indiqua Kid en se retournant.

- Tu veux faire profil bas, hein ?

Kid ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer May droit dans les yeux, elle faisant de même envers lui. Le voleur décida finalement, après quelques instants, à lui demander :

- Tu es réellement décidé à ce qu'on s'affronte ?

- A moins que tu ne laisses tomber…proposa May.

- Ça non, persista le voleur fantôme. Impossible que j'abandonne.

- Alors, nous n'avons d'autre choix qu'un…à nous deux !

- C'est toi qui as déclenché tout ceci.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi fouineur, je t'aurais laissé tranquille, s'emporta intensément May. Mais tu es bien trop buté !

- Tu ne m'as laissé le choix ! protesta le magicien. Je veux savoir qui tu es, quitte à se qu'on s'affronte !

- Tant pis pour toi, alors !

- Non ! Tant pis pour toi !

Tous deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Un rictus mauvais était étalé sur les lèvres de May.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'affronter et gagner ?

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant tu m'as provoqué, indiqua Kid, la « Poker Face » de nouveau peinte sur son visage.

- Ah ! Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à dire alors : que la bataille commence !

Elle lui adressait un sourire goguenard et sans que Kid ne le prévoie, elle disparue dans un flash de lumière, en même temps qu'un « _Bonne Chance_ » moqueur résonnait.

'_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle fasse de grandes sorties ?', _pensa le Kid, sans se rappeler que lui aussi faisait en sorte que ses arrivées et départs en mettent plein la vue.

* * *

Quelques secondes après, Kid était en deltaplane, sur le chemin du retour, des interrogations plein la tête.

'_Pourquoi est-elle si hargneuse ? Bon, c'est vrai que ça doit lui poser un problème que je veuille autant savoir qui elle est, mais ça n'explique pas entièrement son comportement aussi coléreux.'_

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, Yume et son « alter-égo » étaient en train de faire le point :

- La guerre est déclarée.

- Il perdra, insista Yume.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. C'est lui qui a commencé à fouiller, il veut donc savoir…

- Ne me dit pas que tu le crains ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…Il était tellement sûr de lui que ça me mets sur mes gardes.

Yume vit son interlocutrice faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Qui pourrait se cacher sous le rictus de Kaitô Kid ?

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir ! s'exclama Yume. D'autant plus qu'il t'a provoqué ! Ça ne doit pas rester sans suite !

- Ça c'est sûr. Mais pour l'instant, on doit s'atteler à trouver des indices. Des preuves nous permettant de découvrir ce qui pourrait être son identité.

- Les pistes sont vastes…ou restreintes…Ça dépend où l'on se place…

- Mais avec les paroles que j'ai entendues… On pourrait partir de là, assura l'autre personne.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des indices, avec ça ?

- Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que nous avons, alors…J'espère qu'il y en a.

* * *

De retour chez lui, Kaito se posait encore des questions, mais cette fois-ci, sur la manière de récolter des preuves.

'_Comment__ vais-je procéder pour trouver des indices permettant de la confondre ?...Pour l'instant, à moins de lui enlever de force son costume, je n'ai pas grand chose…'_

En retirant son costume, quelque chose tomba au sol. Kaito se baissa pour voir ce que cela était et en resta interdit.

'_Une…une Valériane ?...'_

* * *

_Preview Episode 2.09_ : **Alternance de preuves**

- La dernière ligne droite va être amorcée.

- On commence quand même à avoir de nombreuses pistes.

- Ainsi que des indices…Mais il faut des preuves.

- Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour la mettre au pied du mur ?

- Si ce que je pense est exact…

- …alors je crois savoir qui tu es.

* * *

**Ça y est ! Chapitre 18 bouclé ! On avance doucement, doucement vers la confrontation finale, mine de rien ! J'attends vos pronostics : comment les deux voleurs vont-ils découvrir l'identité de l'autre, à l'aide de quels indices, et surtout qui est May ?**

**J'uploaderai le prochain chapitre d'ici deux à trois semaines, peut-être moins (vu qu'en vacances, j'écris beaucoup plus).**

**Bon, je vous dis A LA PROCHAINE ! (ET PROFITEZ DE VOS VACANCES, BIEN MÉRITÉ JE PENSE).**


	20. Episode 209 Alternance de preuves

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo esta?**

**Alors, alors…Une fin étrange pour le dernier chapitre, non ? Dès le début de ce nouveau chap , il y a des alternations entre May et Kid et comment ils essayent de déchiffrer le mystère de leurs identités grâce à leurs indices.**

**Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un petit passage d'intense ''amour'' entre eux deux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Disclamer_ : L'univers de DC appartient à . Ce qui est de ma création m'appartient.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé épisode 209 – Alternance de preuves : Les coups bas s'enchainent entre nos deux voleurs et la vérité sur leurs identités respectives est sur le point d'éclatée des deux côtés. La chasse aux indices est bientôt terminée et la lumière ne va pas tarder à se faire…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

Episode 19

_Alternance de preuves_

Kaito était plongé dans ses réflexions, ne sachant trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

**FLASH BACK**

_De retour chez lui, il se posait encore des questions, mais cette fois-ci, sur la manière de récolter des preuves. […] En retirant son costume, quelque chose tomba au sol. Kaito se baissa pour voir ce que cela était et en resta interdit._

'_Une…une Valériane ?...'_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Il fronça les sourcils, tout en tenant la fleur dans sa main droite.

'_Comment se fait-il que cette fleur soit arrivée sur moi ? Et pourquoi une Valériane ? Elle n'a pas une signification particulière à part dans le langage…'

* * *

_

Dans le même laps de temps, Yume, assise sur une chaise, regardait son acolyte faire les cent pas dans la pièce où toutes les deux se trouvaient :

- Tu voudrais bien arrêter. Tu railles le parquet.

- Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Dis…Qu'avons-nous sur Lui ?

- Pas grand-chose. Seulement ce que tout le monde sait sur le criminel n°1412, déclara Yume, tout en feuilletant les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Plus ce que tu sais, évidemment.

- Oui, mais c'est assez vague. Attends…Passe-moi ces feuilles.

Yume lui tendit lesdites feuilles. Sa coéquipière les regarda et arqua les sourcils.

* * *

Du côté de Kaito, c'était une autre ambiance. Le mystère de la fleur l'obnubilait toujours :

'_Lorsque j'ai enfilé mon costume pour me rendre sur ce toit, il n'y avait rien. Alors, le seul moment probable est…lorsque j'étais en face de May. Cela serait-il possible ? Connaitrait-elle le langage des fleurs, ou est-ce seulement pour me narguer ?'_

Kaito se leva prestement de la chaise sur laquelle il était, et se mit à marcher de long en large :

'_Si c'est bien elle, comment sait-elle le langage des fleurs ? En me la laissant, voulait-elle me faire passer un message ?'

* * *

_

- On les a déjà regardés des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, ces maudites feuilles ! s'exclama Yume, faisant à son tour les cent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de nouveau ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y aurait de nouveau…déclara distraitement sa complice, assise sur la chaise, les feuilles toujours entre les mains.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai « _emprunté_ » à l'autre crétin, il y a quelques temps ? demanda la jeune fille, tandis que son vis-à-vis acquiesçait. Je pense que ça pourrait nous être très utile, finalement…

* * *

Dans la vaste pièce dédiée au voleur fantôme qu'était Kaitô Kid, le jeune homme, qui en revêtait le costume, tournait en rond. Il avait disposé sur une table ovale, les différents documents et photos portant sur May, que Jii avait rassemblé pour lui y a quelques temps maintenant.

'_Ce geste pourrait coller parfaitement à son comportement…Rien que lors de notre confrontation, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle ne me ferait pas de cadeau. Et j'ai surenchéris … Donc il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues…'

* * *

_

- Utile, comment ? questionna Yume, se rapprochant de la table pour jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers cités.

- Avec toutes les infos que cet idiot a réussi à avoir sur Lui, comme sa taille, son poids et même son groupe sanguin, on arrivera vite à des résultats !

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

L'autre complice leva le nez des feuilles dans lesquelles elle fut plongée pour fixer Yume, celle-ci se trouvant en face car, s'étant assise à son tour.

- Je t'ai déjà raconté, non ?

- Oui mais je veux dire que, même la police n'est pas au courant de l'existence de ces informations…Ce gars travaille-t-il donc en solo, au détriment des agents de police ?

- Il doit sûrement rêver à sa victoire face à ce voleur au nez et à la barbe des policiers et des autres détectives ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça dont il est question ! rétorqua la coéquipière, en secouant la main droite, comme pour chasser un quelconque insecte volant.

- Et de quoi, alors ?

- L'important dans ce que je viens de te dire c'est que l'on peut dresser un portait de Kid. Pas de son physique mais de ses capacités. Et si jamais un gars les possède…

- …alors ça voudra dire, qu'en plus de quelques autres petites vérifications, on le coincera ! continua Yume, comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Tu as tout suivi !

Contentes de leur plan, toutes les deux se tapèrent dans la main en souriant.

* * *

Mais malgré leur enthousiasme, elles n'avaient pas prévu le retour de bâton. C'est qu'elles ne connaissaient pas tant que ça leur adversaire !

La nuit suivante, alors que May allait de toit en toit, action qu'elle croyait faire sous le seul œil de la lune, elle ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre qui, tapie dans l'obscurité, la regardait, attendant le meilleur moment pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire.

La voleuse ne se rendit compte de cette présence que lorsqu'elle regagna 'son QG' aux côtés de Yume. Lorsqu'elle retira son costume, quelque chose tomba au sol.

Son amie le remarqua et, se baissant pour le ramasser, s'écria :

- J'arrive pas à le croire, j'arrive pas à la croire !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'autre jeune fille, en se retournant après avoir déposé son pistolet sur la commande tout près.

- Regarde…C'est tombé de ta cape quand tu l'as retiré.

L'interpelée prit en main ce qui se trouvait être un morceau de papier.

- Ben ça alors…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire…

- Ben…une carte écrite de sa main, c'est assez inattendu. Écoute ça : '_Fleur de Muguet, tu crois m'avoir à tes pieds ? Sache que cela n'arrivera jamais. Signé : Le fantôme que, comme ton ennemi, tu as fait.'_

- Au moins, il reste poétique, souligna Yume, se grattant sa joue droite de son index droit, signe de son trouble.

- C'est sûr. Il est fidèle à lui-même. Même pas de menace. Enfin..pas directement.

- Il te défie.

- Et je m'en réjouie, sourit d'un air narquois la voleuse.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- S'il le prend comme ça, alors cela veut dire qu'il est prêt à tout. Ça va être intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais le laisser faire sans réagir.

- Ah, là, je te reconnais ! Que vas-tu lui 'renvoyer' ?

- Disons qu'il ne devrait pas baisser sa garde…

Yume regarda son amie d'un œil intrigué, sachant que la situation s'annonçait palpitante.

* * *

Kaito venait de rentrer par la fenêtre de son salon, un sourire calme plaqué sur les lèvres.

'_Ça va sûrement la mettre un peu sur les nerfs mais, il faut rendre coup pour coup !'_

Il retira sa cape, la posa dans son chapeau et s'avança dans son 'QG'.

'_Je me demande si elle va contre-attaquer directement ou, attendre…De toute façon, elle réagira par rapport à son tempérament, c'est-à-dire d'une manière ardente.'

* * *

_

Si contre-attaque il s'attendait, celle-ci ne vint pourtant que trois nuits plus tard, lorsque le voleur fantôme fut de sortie. Alors qu'il volait en deltaplane, il décida de se poser sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel. Il replia ses ailes en même temps qu'il sortait ses jumelles pour faire ses repérages. De son engin de vol glissa un morceau de papier, plus précisément une carte, qu'il ramassa au vol. Même s'il savait de qui cela pouvait provenir, il afficha un sourire en voyant la fleur collée sur le mot un brin de muguet.

Il se mit à lire les mots inscrits dessus :

'_Mon très cher ennemi, crois-tu que j'ai eu peur de tes inepties ? Si c'est le cas ne soit pas anéanti, car ses quelques mots viennent égayer cette guerre sans merci. Cela trompe mon ennui, et me prouve que tu accomplis ce que tu as promis. Signé : la clochette fleurie.'_

Il relut le mot une seconde fois, et sourit d'une manière amusée.

'_Au moins, elle ne le prend pas mal. Mais on dirait que la situation l'amuse…Soit ! On va bien rigoler. '

* * *

_

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que Le Kid avait renvoyé sa réponse – qui fut un brin de muguet collé à une carte avec sa signature personnelle réarrangée, May, pour contre-attaquer, renvoya le brin avec une signature à sa sauce. Cependant, quelques jours après, elle reçut une nouvelle carte qui la mit dans tous ses états.

- Ça commence vraiment à plus que m'agacer !

- Que…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yume avait quelque peu balbutié sa question, ne voulant pas se prendre la fureur de sa partenaire en pleine face, qui risquait à tout moment de déborder. Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une carte dans les mains, qui contenait pour seul écrit la signature habituelle du Kid, la tête souriant cependant de toutes ses dents.

- Au début, c'était marrant, mais là, ça l'est plus du tout !

- C'est vrai que c'est énervant, acquiesça Yume.

- C'est même plus que cela ! ragea l'autre.

- On dirait qu'il se moque ouvertement.

- C'est bien l'impression que ça donne, en effet.

- Que…que comptes-tu faire ?

Alors que Yume attendait avec appréhension la réponse, elle s'étonna pourtant du sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de son amie.

- S'il veut jouer à ça, très bien…Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier.

* * *

Les altercations continuèrent durant deux semaines entières, devenant un peu plus sans merci. May fut la première à dégainer, en lui renvoyant sa carte, le sourire ayant cependant été remplacé par un _''U'll loose''. _A partir de là, chacun d'eux s'envoya une carte avec ce genre de mot. May s'acharna beaucoup dans ses messages, ce que Kaito ne manqua pas de remarquer.

' _On commence à s'emballer…On dirait qu'elle n'apprécie pas tant que ça ma répartie, finalement. Mais son comportement change. Elle devient acerbe. '

* * *

_

Le lendemain, Kaito réfléchit à un moyen quelconque pour stopper la déferlante vague de mots envoyés par May. Cependant, il savait que le seul moyen que cela arrive, était de mettre à jour la situation.

Alors que Kaito – toujours préoccupé par son ennemie - sortit des cours en compagnie d'Aoko, il vit Sieira se diriger vers eux.

- Tiens ! s'exclama Aoko, en courant vers la jeune fille. Comment tu vas, Sieira ?

- Oh, très bien !

- Ne cherche pas Hakuba-kun, il est sorti en premier car il devait rappeler un probable client.

- Ah ! Tant mieux pour lui ! De toute façon, on s'ignore encore plus qu'avant depuis l'autre jour…affirma Sieira, secouant les épaules pour montrer son détachement. Oh ! Voilà pourquoi je suis venue, en fait ! En plus de mon envie de vous voir, bien sûr..

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aoko, en se saisissant de la lettre que son amie lui tendait.

- C'est un courrier de mes parents pour ton père. Il a sûrement pour sujet un quelconque fait qu'ils veulent l'entretenir. Je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre de choses d'habitude mais, vu que les domestiques sont en congé et que les coursiers ne seraient pas allés assez vite...Enfin, voilà quoi !

- Oh. Très bien ! Kaito fait le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Comme on ne se voit pas en ce moment..

- Oui, bien sûr !

Tous trois se mirent en marche, les filles parlant de tout et de rien, Kaito se contentant d'écouter, ne se préoccupant pas du genre de sujet évoqué.

- Kaito, tu ne dis pas grand-chose aujourd'hui ! C'est Sieira qui te trouble ? rit Aoko, en frappant mollement le jeune homme à l'épaule.

- Hé ! C'est juste que vos sujets de conversations ne sont pas terribles.

- Tu veux que l'on parle de quoi alors, Monsieur-qui s'ennuie-entre-deux-MAGNIFIQUES-filles ?

- Ne fais pas attention, Kaito-kun ! sourit Sieira, en tournant la tête vers le lycéen.

- J'ai l'habitude de ses délires ! répondit-il, en se tournant vers elle.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas sourde ! se plaignit Aoko.

- On te taquine ! rit la jeune détective. Dis, Kaito-kun, comment pratiques-tu la magie ? Aoko m'a dit que tu utilisais des tours pour la faire tourner en bourrique mais, tu dois avoir d'autres tours plus exaltants à faire, non ?

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? Est-ce pour trouver une tactique pour coincer ces idiots de voleurs ? s'enjoua Aoko.

' _« Idiots de voleurs » ? Merci bien !' _pensa Kaito, une moue blasée sur le visage.

- Oh, non ! C'est juste pour savoir si tu avais déjà testé « _malencontreusement_ » certaines choses sur Hakuba, ricana Sieira.

- Sur ce coup-là, c'est déjà arrivé, oui, s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

- Non mais vous deux, vraiment ! Aoko, pinçant les lèvres.

- Quoi ? dirent en chœur les deux concernés.

- Vous vous entendez ? leur reprocha la fille Nakamori. Surtout toi, Sieira !

- Allez c'est marrant ! badina l'héritière Aurinn. Je suis sûre que tu ris de l'intérieur mais tu te comportes comme ça par principe ! De toute façon, il doit être facile à piéger, cet idiot !

- Sieira !

La détective et le magicien pouffèrent en chœur durant tout le reste du chemin alors qu'Aoko les réprimandaient.

* * *

Lorsque Kaito rentra chez lui, il perdit le sourire qu'il avait arboré durant tout le chemin. Il ne l'avait pas laissé paraitre mais, cette rencontre avec Sieira l'avait profondément remué.

'_Même si ce moment était génial, ça fait bizarre de lui parler, vu la résolution que j'ai prise. D'ailleurs, comment prend-t-elle la chose ? Mais, ce doute-t-elle de ma décision, vu que ça fait plus de deux semaines…'_

Kaito secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

'_Je ne dois pas penser à elle ! Je dois me concentrer sur May ! Elle est de plus en plus directe, et elle veut absolument gagner sur moi. Il faut que j'agisse…'

* * *

_

Entre temps, Yume était en train de prendre des notes sur ce que lui dictait son amie. D'un coup, elle demanda :

- Dis…Ces derniers temps, tu ne préparais pas un nouveau tour ?

- Ça a été un peu freiné par la soudaine envie de notre « ami ». Et bien sûr, par ces « petites » joutes non moins « amicales ».

- Oh !...Mais ça ne pourrait pas nous donner un avantage, d'avoir de nouveaux tours à notre actif ?

- Préparer une nouvelle technique n'aidera pas à le démasquer…vu qu'il saura sûrement la contrer.

- Ah oui ?...Franchement, y a quand même du bon dans la magie ! s'exclama Yume, tout en s'éventant avec les feuilles où étaient inscrites les données rassemblées sur le Kid. Au fait, d'où du sort tes grands tours ? Des grands magiciens ? La plupart de ceux qui sont les plus célèbres sont morts et ont le plus souvent emporté leurs secrets de fabrications dans leur tombe.

- Attends une seconde !...s'écria son amie, en lui arrachant les papiers des mains.

Elle les parcourra rapidement des yeux et s'arrêta soudainement, un air étrange sur le visage.

'_Pourrait-ce seulement être vrai ?'

* * *

_

'_Dans un sens, on sent que le final approche…et que la vérité devient claire.'_

Kaito faisait les cent pas dans son salon, la main droite collé à son front, comme dans un moment d'intense réflexion.

'_La seule façon pour moi d'en avoir le cœur net, est de provoquer la situation…'_

Même en pensée, Kaito eut du mal à formuler son hypothèse et sans se l'avouer ouvertement, il savait pourtant que le simple fait d'avoir à envisager cette possibilité le rendait fou.

* * *

Yume comprit la signification de l'air étrange sur le visage de son amie, et lui sourit, alors que sa complice le lui rendit vite fait et dit :

- La dernière ligne droite va être amorcée.

- Ça passe ou ça casse ! Mais c'est sûr qu'on le gagnera !

- Nous n'avons pas tout élucidé, encore…

- On commence quand même à avoir de nombreuses pistes.

- Ainsi que des indices…Mais il faut des preuves.

- On en a assez. Et puis même au cas, on le chope en lui enlevant son satané monocle !

Alors que Yume avait prononcé cette phrase dans un sourire triomphant, elle vit cependant que sa complice gardait son visage fermé, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils. Elle se tourna alors vers elle :

- Quoi ? Ça ne te convient pas ?

- Hum..Je ne sais pas…Il y a un truc qui me dérange…

'_C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense…Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette conversation…Pourrait-il…Serait-ce possible ?'

* * *

_

Kaito ressorti la fleur que lui avait glissé May le soir où la 'bataille' fut déclarée. Il s'interrogea encore sur le pourquoi de son geste. Avait-il saisi sa demande ?

'_Malgré tout, si je me fis à mon instinct…'

* * *

_

- Quoi ? Tu as compris quelque chose ? s'enquit de demander Yume, en voyant le visage plombé de sa partenaire.

- C'est juste que…je ne sais pas si c'est une preuve tangible mais…tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué un drôle de truc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca a un rapport avec les données ?

- Je crois, oui..C'est trop troublant pour être une coïncidence avec ce que j'ai appris en plus…

'_Et si ce que je pense est exact…'

* * *

_

Kaito tourna la fleur entre ses doigts :

'…_alors je crois savoir qui tu es'._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Preview Episode 2.10 : A bas les Masques !

- La fin est proche…

- Et le Kid va tomber !

- Cette fois-ci, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Les rôles sont inversés, à présent.

- Cela te fais-t-il si plaisir que cela ?

- Tu sais que si nous sommes ici, c'est que c'est terminé.

- Ah !...Donc,…Qui prononcera la fameuse phrase, qui mettra un terme à cette lutte ?

- C'est l'heure de vérité !

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera déjà la fin de la saison ! Le dénouement est proche ! Je pense que vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être May, d'autant plus qu'avec les discussions entre Yume et sa complice, cela peut éclairer votre lanterne. Vous avez peut-être remarqué la référence à _Magic Kaitô. _Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous aurez toutes les réponses dans un minimum de temps..**

**Au vu de certaines reviews, les cellules grises tournent à cent à l'heure et beaucoup sont sur la bonne voie…**

**Comment se passera la confrontation entre Kid et May ? Réponse à la prochaine up' !**

**Bisous à vous !**


	21. SeasFin Episode 210 A bas les masques !

**Salut à tous ! **

**Nous arrivons déjà au dernier chapitre de cette saison !**

**Un chapitre que j'ai essayé de rendre quelque peu émotionnel, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber dans le glucose non plus. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, vu que seules les révélations rythmeront le chapitre, en plus de la confrontation des caractères Kid/May.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre, étant plus long que ceux des derniers temps. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC appartient à . Sauf ce qui est de ma création, qui m'appartient.**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 210 – A bas les masques ! : L'heure de vérité est proche pour nos deux voleurs. Qui tendra son piège le premier, et démasquera l'autre ?**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

_**Précédemment :**_

- Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je me mêle un peu de cette histoire. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, avec Elle.

- Elle ?

- Cette May…déclara Kaito, pensif. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose de pas clair.

* * *

- Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir le même but que vous ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit exactement pour les mêmes raisons mais…C'est pour cela que je veux me renseigner sur Elle. Au début, je trouver son entrée en scène amusante, mais là, ça devient embêtant. Surtout à cause du but.…

_'Si cela est vrai, si effectivement nous avons un but commun, il serait préférable que je fasse attention à elle. Il se pourrait que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons, qu'on ne soit pas du même côté.'

* * *

_

- Monsieur, cette May ne semble pas avoir la moindre faille.

- Oui…elle 'ne semble pas' en avoir. Mais son comportement, sa façon de faire m'intrigue, me pose un problème. C'est comme…c'est comme s'il y avait deux caractères différents…Lors de ma première rencontre avec elle ou lors du défi, elle était sure d'elle, pleine d'arrogance. Alors que lors de l'affaire de la sculpture, elle était un peu plus 'teigneuse', plus agressive. Toutefois, cela c'est moins perçu lors de cette dernière affaire.

- Vous pensez qu'il y aurait deux personnes sous ce costume ?

- Exactement. Bien sur, si tel était le cas, elle aurait monté une astuce pour créer l'illusion. Elle aurait tout prévu.

_'Si c'était réellement le cas, s'il y aurait effectivement deux personnes sous ce costume, pourquoi recourir à ce genre de stratagème ? Si 'elle' se dit agir comme moi, cela serait plus simple d'utiliser la magie que de prendre le risque de dévoiler son plan en ayant recours à une autre personne, de caractère différent. Pourquoi ? Serait-ce parce que la personne principale, la véritable May, ne peut quelquefois pas endosser son autre identité, qu'elle est obligée de remettre le rôle à une de ses complices ? Mais dans quelles circonstances ?

* * *

_

- Alors…qui es-tu ? réitéra le Kid.

- J'aimerais te retourner la question. Après tout, pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, si toi tu ne te dévoiles pas ?

* * *

- S'il commence à fouiller d'un peu trop près, ça risque de tout faire foirer et nous mettre en danger. Il faut le contrer.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Pour contre-attaquer, ne doit-on pas toujours jouer au même jeu que son adversaire ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- S'il cherche par n'importe quel moyen à savoir la vérité, le mieux ce serait de le doubler.

- Tu veux dire…découvrir son identité avant que lui ne découvre la notre ?

- Exactement.

* * *

- Tu crois réellement pouvoir le piéger sans que _lui_ y arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas encore qui il est, mais je te le promets Yume, il ne nous empêchera pas d'avoir ce que nous cherchons. Il ne réussira pas.

- Espérons qu'il ne deviendra pas notre ennemi quand tu le démasqueras, soupira ladite Yume.

'_Je l'espère, oui',_ pensa son interlocutrice, le regard vague.

* * *

'_Pourquoi May a-t-elle fait tout ce tapage pour finalement ne pas affronter la police et rendre la pierre ? Cherchait-elle à faire quelque chose de particulier ?'

* * *

_

- A ton avis, à quel moment va-t-il commencer à comprendre ? questionna Yume.

- Peu importe le moment…c'est lui qui viendra me trouver.

* * *

- Tu es réellement décidé à ce qu'on s'affronte ?

- A moins que tu ne laisses tomber…proposa May.

- Ça non, persista le voleur fantôme.

- Tant pis pour toi, alors !

Tous deux se regardaient en chien de faïence. Un rictus mauvais était étalé sur les lèvres de May.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'affronter et gagner ?

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis de toute façon, maintenant tu m'as provoqué, indiqua Kid, la « Poker Face » de nouveau peinte sur son visage.

- Ah ! Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à dire alors : que la bataille commence !

* * *

- La guerre est déclarée.

- Il perdra, insista Yume.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. C'est lui qui a commencé à fouiller, il veut donc savoir…

* * *

En retirant son costume, quelque chose tomba au sol. Kaito se baissa pour voir ce que cela était et en resta interdit.

'_Une…une Valériane ?...'

* * *

_

- il faut des preuves.

- On en a assez. Et puis même au cas, on le chope en lui enlevant son satané monocle !

Alors que Yume avait prononcé cette phrase dans un sourire triomphant, elle vit cependant que sa complice gardait son visage fermé.

- Quoi ? Ça ne te convient pas ?

- Hum..Je ne sais pas…Il y a un truc qui me dérange…

'_C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense…Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans cette conversation…Pourrait-il…Serait-ce possible ?'

* * *

_

- Tu as compris quelque chose ? s'enquit de demander Yume, en voyant le visage plombé de sa partenaire.

- Je crois, oui..C'est trop troublant pour être une coïncidence avec ce que j'ai appris en plus…

'_Et si ce que je pense est exact…'_

_

* * *

_

'…_alors je crois savoir qui tu es'._

Episode 20

_A bas les masques !_

Le toit d'un immeuble. Le même que par deux fois, les deux voleurs avaient persisté et signé sur leur opposition : démasquer ou être démasqué.

Alors que, sous le vent frais de la nuit, la cape du voleur fantôme virevoltait, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, attendant. Il fixait la silhouette assise sur le rebord du toit et qui lui tournait le dos.

Alors que chacun restait dans sa position respective, le voleur lança d'une voix toute aussi impassible que son visage :

- Je savais bien que j'allais te trouver ici !

- N'aie-je pas déjà entendu ça quelque part ? rétorqua son vis-à-vis, d'un ton empreint d'ironie.

- Les rôles sont inversés, à présent.

- Cela te fais-t-il si plaisir que cela ?

- Tu sais que si nous sommes ici, c'est que c'est terminé, éluda le jeune homme.

- Ah !...Donc,…Qui prononcera la fameuse phrase, qui mettra un terme à cette lutte ?

Le silence retombant, le voleur regarda son interlocutrice, se demandant s'il devait prononcer la phrase qu'elle attendait.

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tôt…**_

* * *

- Yume ! dépêche-toi de sortir de là ! cria une voix, tout en tambourinant sur une porte.

- Tu prends autant de temps que moi le matin, alors patiente ! s'exclama une autre voix, de l'autre côté du battant.

- Bon sang !

La jeune fille qui devait patienter, s'éloigna alors de l'entrée et alla s'affaler sur le lit en face de celle-ci. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et plia ses jambes pour en mettre une sur l'autre.

- Dis-moi Yume, tu crois que j'ai raison dans ma théorie ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à ladite Yume, une serviette blanche à la main, s'accoudant à la porte.

- Tu doutes ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me tromper.

- Tu avais l'air décidé il y a trois jours…

**FLASH BACK**

_ - Tu as compris quelque chose ? __s'enquit de demander Yume, en voyant le visage plombé de sa partenaire._

_ - C'est juste que…je ne sais pas si c'est une preuve tangible mais…tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué un drôle de truc._

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça a un rapport avec les données ?_

_ - Je crois, oui..C'est trop troublant pour être une coïncidence avec ce que j'ai appris en plus…_

'_Et si ce que je pense est exact…'_

_ - Je crois savoir qui il est !_

_ - Vraiment ?__s'étouffa Yume,__manquant, dans sa hâte de la rejoindre, de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis._

_ - Si on se réfère aux nombreux indices en notre possession, plus ce que j'ai ressenti dernièrement, ça ne doit faire aucun doute. Tu es sceptique ? __demanda la jeune fille, voyant la mine incertaine de son amie._

_ - Non mais, tu certifies ce que tu dis ?_

_ - Catégoriquement._

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**

Kaito se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, étant sur le point de faire sa toilette. Il venait de finir de se coiffer – enfin, aussi coiffé qu'il puisse être. Il éleva la main vers le miroir pour chasser la buée restante.

'_Depuis ces trois jours passés, je n'ai pas changé d'avis en ce qui concerne ma conclusion. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent. Il faut que ma déduction soit la bonne. J'espère seulement…' _

Kaito arrêta sa main nouvellement tendue, suspendue dans le vide, à mi-chemin entre une serviette de bain et sa brosse à dents. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir se trouvant face à lui, un _''seulement quoi ?''_ résonnant dans sa tête.

'_Au fond, quel que soit le fin mot de tout ceci, la vérité fera mal de toute façon.'_

Il termina son brossage de dents et éteignit la lumière en sortant de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, et prit son uniforme scolaire.

'_Comment me comporterais-je face à elle, quand le moment sera venu ?'

* * *

_

- Je sais bien ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois mais, quand même…

- Quoi ? Le doute n'est plus permis ?

- Oui. Exactement.

- Sérieusement, je ne te connaissais pas si réservée en ce qui concerne tes déductions. Ce pourrait-il que…Tu aies…peur d'avoir raison ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Yume !

- Pourquoi hésites-tu alors ?

- Je m'inquiète du fait que si effectivement j'ai tort et que lui non, nous serons cramées !

- Je t'ai déjà donné la situation si ce genre de cas se présente.

- Et c'est quoi ? interrogea la partenaire, dans un regard sceptique.

- L'agripper et lui enlever son monocle de force. Quoi ? rétorqua Yume, la voyant rouler des yeux. Il a beau vouloir protéger son identité, il est avant tout un Gentleman. Toi, tu es une fille alors même si tu passes à cet acte-ci, il ne te fera pas de mal.

- Oui ! Quelle belle déduction, dis-moi ! félicita son amie, faisant mine d'applaudir, un sourire à demi moqueur aux lèvres.

- J'ai appris avec les meilleurs !

- Les meilleurs ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- A peu près, oui.

Toutes les deux se jetèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes filles vérifièrent encore certains indices pour dissiper les derniers doutes. Yume apprit – entre autre – les dernières preuves qui ont permis à sa partenaire de découvrir le véritable visage qu'elles chassaient.

Quant à Kaito, il faisait de même de son côté, bûchant tout de même sur certains tours de magie, au cas où elle tenterait quelque chose.

Chacun des deux ennemis savaient à quoi s'attendre de l'autre, et mieux valait se préparer comme il fallait.

* * *

Un soir, alors que le soleil déclinait depuis un moment, les deux amies s'exerçaient, elles aussi, en prestidigitation. Yume était très appliquée, tandis que son amie la guidait pour mieux exécuter les tours. Même si la concentration était de rigueur, elles parlaient cependant, de tout et de rien. Le sujet principal, qui les préoccupait, ne tarda pourtant pas à être abordé.

- Ça fait quand même une semaine que c'est le calme plat.

- Pour moi ça sonne comme le calme avant la tempête, commenta Yume, tout en dégageant son visage d'une mèche de cheveux collée par la transpiration, et qui obstruait sa vue.

- C'est ce que je pense, moi aussi, acquiesça l'autre.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

- La fin est proche.

- Exact !

- Cette fois-ci, ça ne fait aucun doute…

- La victoire est presque à portée de main. Et le Kid va tomber, avec ça ! s'exclama Yume, brandissant son poing droit en l'air, comme en signe de victoire.

- Il ne faut quand même pas crier victoire trop rapidement.

- Je suis d'accord, mais admets quand même que l'excitation est là !

- C'est vrai que je suis assez agitée.

- Ah ben, tu vois !

* * *

Tandis que la situation était assez détendue du côté des filles, ce n'était pas le cas à cent pour cent pour Kaito, assez tendu par rapport aux prochains évènements qui risquent d'arriver.

'_Même si je me suis préparé aux possibles attaques qu'elle pourrait me gratifier si jamais la confrontation tournait au vinaigre, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de s'attaquer. Après tout, nous n'avons plus échangé de mots, ce qui prouve que quelque part, elle aussi anxieuse que moi.'_

Son pistolet à cartes dans les mains, il entreprit de le nettoyer, ne voulant tout de même pas se retrouver en probable position de faiblesse.

'_Chacun de notre côté nous devons sentir l'approche de la fin. Les aiguilles du temps doivent faire leur œuvre, à présent.'

* * *

_

Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge inscrivaient vingt-trois heures trente, le sommeil avait pourtant déserté les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient assises en tailleur l'une face à l'autre, les flammes du feu de la cheminée emplissant la pièce d'une douce chaleur.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix, alors ?

- Absolument. Même si j'ai une crainte quant au fait que je risque gros, et que j'appréhende la situation au cas où j'ai finalement tort.

'_En vérité, la crainte que je ressens est dû au fait que j'ai peur d'avoir raison, de savoir que c'est vraiment _Lui_. Mais ça je ne peux pas te le confier, Yume.'_

- Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre la confrontation.

- Tu ne la provoques pas ? s'exclama Yume, étonnée du choix de son amie.

- A quoi bon ? C'est à lui de le faire.

- Mais…

- De toute façon, je dois seulement me rendre à l'endroit où cela aura lieu, précisa l'autre fille.

- Sais-tu où il se trouve, cet endroit ? Puisque vous ne pouvais communiquer entre vous…

- Sur le seul lieu où l'on peut tout se déballer…entre voleurs.

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir encaisser au cas…. ?

- Il le faudra bien.

'_Et si cela s'annonce comme je le pense, alors nous perdrons tous les deux, d'une certaine façon…'

* * *

_

Du côté de Kaito, les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir, ne captant pourtant pas son attention. Le jeune homme était allongé sur un divan, son bras droit derrière sa tête pour la soulever, les yeux grands ouverts, la pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir. Il tenait entre ses doigts le monocle du Kid, qui étincelait quelque peu à la lumière de la lune.

Son visage était fermé. Il se contentait seulement de fixer ce qu'il tenait.

'_C'est probablement demain soir que tout sera terminé. Ce monocle tombera pour l'ultime face-à-face. Cette inquiétude que je ressens…est-elle normale ? Etrangement, j'ai le trac. Devoir la confronter comme cela, en lui exposant ma théorie, me déstabilisera sans doute. Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Plus quand il s'agit d'elle.'_

Il se leva, posa le monocle sur la table basse qui était devant lui, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon. Il l'ouvrit. Le vent frais, qui soufflait depuis plusieurs jours, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Kaito ferma les yeux sous la brise et respira longuement. Puis, lorsque la rafale s'estompa un instant, il les rouvrit, et leva la tête pour regarder l'astre lunaire.

'_Il reste cependant le lieu. Le seul endroit où nous sommes égaux, est forcément celui-ci. Y pense-t-elle aussi ? S'agissant d'elle, ça doit être le cas.'_

Il tourna la tête, regardant l'horloge, qui affichait à présent minuit dix.

'_Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, la vérité sera dévoilée.'

* * *

_

_**Vingt-deux heures plus tard…**_

* * *

Le toit d'un immeuble. Le même que par deux fois, les deux voleurs avaient persisté et signé sur leur opposition : démasquer ou être démasqué.

Alors que, sous le vent frais de la nuit, la cape du voleur fantôme virevoltait, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, attendant. Il fixait la silhouette assise sur le rebord du toit et qui lui tournait le dos.

Alors que chacun restait dans sa position respective, le voleur lança d'une voix toute aussi impassible que son visage :

- Je savais bien que j'allais te trouver ici !

- N'aie-je pas déjà entendu ça quelque part ? rétorqua son vis-à-vis, d'un ton empreint d'ironie.

- Les rôles sont inversés, à présent.

- Cela te fais-t-il si plaisir que cela ?

- Tu sais que si nous sommes ici, c'est que c'est terminé, éluda le jeune homme.

- Ah !...Donc,…Qui prononcera la fameuse phrase, qui mettra un terme à cette lutte ?

Le silence retombant, le voleur regarda son interlocutrice, se demandant s'il devait prononcer la phrase qu'elle attendait.

Finalement, il se décida. Il s'avança lentement vers elle de quelques pas, elle ne faisant cependant pas le moindre geste. Puis il se stoppa, la tête haute :

- Très bien. Autant en finir…Je sais qui tu es, May !

- Ah ! C'est donc toi qui mets un terme à la lutte, hein ? Dans un sens, ça se tient. Donc…Montre-moi tous tes talents de détective !

- C'est étrange que tu me dises ça, quand on sait que tu es toi-même pourvu de ces talents.

- Tiens donc ! s'étonna May, tout en souriant narquoisement.

- Je me suis longtemps poser la question de comment arrivais-tu à avoir un temps d'avance sur tous. La réponse était simple : tu faisais toujours partie des enquêtes.

Un sourire sarcastique peint sur le visage, May se leva lentement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville étendue devant ses yeux, et se retourna tout aussi doucement. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du voleur, et pencha la tête de côté, attendant qu'il continue d'exposer sa théorie. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

- Tu étais présente sur les lieux, prête à me « contrer » les soirs où je devais apparaitre. Quand tu pouvais t'éclipser sans te faire remarquer. Dans le cas contraire, il te fallait une raison valable pour pouvoir disparaitre le temps de ce que tu voulais faire. Le moyen s'est présenté rapidement : te prendre la tête avec quelqu'un puis, faire mine de partir, énervée. Ta désertion paraissait normale aux yeux de tes amis, croyant que tu allais te calmer. Comme par exemple, le soir où nous nous sommes vus véritablement. Tu avais prétexté une dispute, facile à déclencher vu la personne avec laquelle tu t'es accroché. Tu es apparu devant moi, quelque temps avant l'arrivée des détectives sur le toit. Là, ton plan était parfait : tu te distingues en tant que May, et lorsque tu redeviens toi, tu réapparais, te disant attristée de ne pas avoir pu assister à la conversation, argumenta le voleur, droit comme un i, les mains dans les poches. Et quand c'était à toi d'apparaitre les soirs de tes vols, tu alternais avec une quelconque technique pour te fabriquer un alibi sans faille. Mais il te fallait quand même revêtir le costume. Ces jours-là, tu disais sans doute que tu avais des obligations, ne t'obligeant alors pas à te justifier davantage et cette excuse te couvrait entièrement.

- Tu as l'air d'être très renseigné, remarqua May, un sourcil levé.

- Le sens de l'observation est juste ce qu'il faut absolument avoir pour ne pas se faire coincer. Je ne t'apprendrai rien.

May ne répondit pas, attendant la suite de la déduction.

- Le langage des fleurs est-il répandu chez les voleurs ? reprit Kid, n'étant nullement gêné par le silence de son interlocutrice.

- Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, répondit finalement celle-ci, d'un ton calme et dénué d'émotion. C'est toi qui t'y connais bien, dans le genre.

- Tiens ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

May parut décontenancée par cette réplique, ne l'ayant pas vu venir.

- Le bluff…doit toujours faire partie de nous, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Et toi, qui te prétends aussi malicieuse que moi, tu te vends presque.

- Qui t'as dit que je me suis vendue ? lâcha la voleuse, sur un ton glacial.

- Tu viens d'avouer que tu sais que je maitrise le langage des fleurs…La seule personne qui est au courant…est cette fille avec qui je converse souvent…

A la suite de ces paroles, aucun des deux n'osa se regarder directement. Le silence régnait en maitre entre eux. Ne se faisait entendre que les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient virevolter leurs cheveux et vêtements.

- Tu en aies venu à cette conclusion par ce simple fait ? questionna finalement May.

- Il n'y avait pas que ce fait, même si c'est le principal.

- Tu en as de plus concrets, alors..

- Si tu veux plus de preuves, je peux t'en donner, assura Kid, qui bougea enfin, s'avançant de quelques pas. La simple vue de ton oiseau. Je n'avais pas percuté la première fois que tu me l'avais montré mais, lorsque je l'ai revu l'autre jour, ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

- Les oiseaux ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

- Il y en a un autre que je peux t'apporter. Ta façon d'écrire. Lorsque tu m'as envoyé la carte avec un '_'U'll loose''_, je me suis souvenu d'une autre façon d'écrire. Cette fille a cette manière d'écrire…comme si elle avait l'habitude de la vie anglaise, pour utiliser les abréviations de la langue.

- Et…prononça May, assez difficilement, fait qu'elle tâcha de cacher. Comment as-tu remarqué cela chez cette fille ?

- Chez elle, il y a un cadre où des dizaines de mots sont exposés. Sur l'un d'eux, il y a un '_'I love U. Signé : S_'' J'ai commencé à faire le rapprochement.

- J'avoue que cela peut réduire le champ d'investigation, même si cette écriture est de plus en plus utilisée par les étrangers..

- Encore une dernière chose..coupa le jeune homme, s'avançant encore de quelques pas. Sa façon de se préoccuper de mon état, comme si elle savait que quelque chose d'important me préoccupait. Elle insistait sur le fait que je pouvais lui parler de cette chose. Comme si elle voulait en savoir le plus possible, parce qu'elle était au courant de cette chose.

- Comme si elle voulait juger de ton avancement, prononça la voleuse, murmurant presque, à présent.

- Oui, opina Kid, dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Il s'avança encore, pas à pas, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille. Il leva lentement la tête, planta ses yeux dans les siens et murmura d'une voix seulement audible pour eux deux :

- Ça ne peut être que toi. Que toi…Sieira.

A ces mots, la jeune fille tressaillit. Elle n'attendait plus que cette phrase soit prononcée et pourtant, ce qu'elle déclencha dans son cœur était bien plus fort que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'était attendue. Pour cacher son trouble avant que le voleur s'en aperçoive, elle afficha un léger sourire satisfait. Mais il était seulement en apparence car, à l'intérieur, c'était un chamboulement total.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de renoncer si vite et si facilement mais là, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je te félicite. J'avais bien raison de penser que tu avais des talents de détective malgré ta nature.

- Tu t'y attendais.. pensa tout haut Kid.

- Bien sûr, opina la jeune fille, de la tête. Mais je me suis quand même posée la question de savoir si tu irais jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

- Je dois t'avouer, que je me suis un moment demandé si j'aurai la force et l'envie de te faire face. Le fait de découvrir qui tu étais…c'était très dur à concevoir.

Sieira le regarda, bouleversée, ses sentiments complètement exposés aux yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi ?, insista-t-elle, essayant de maitriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Cela ne semble-t-il pas évident ? Comment aurais-je pu te soupçonner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Nos rencontres et nos conversations me donnaient la raison ultime de ne pas douter de toi. Mais la chute a été terrible.

Sous le choc, la jeune fille ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux, le poids de cette révélation étant trop énorme. Durant quelques secondes, un silence s'installa, qu'elle brisa cependant, dans un murmure à peine distinct.

- Cela prouve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et ne pas s'attacher aux personnes que l'on croit blanches comme neige.

- Tu parles comme en connaissance de cause.

- Je savais juste que te laisser m'approcher si fortement n'était pas bon parce que tôt ou tard, il fallait qu'on s'affronte. Et je savais que je n'allais pas apprécier la situation.

- Tu étais pourtant prête à te défendre, peu importe la manière, fit remarquer Kid, durement.

- Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire sans réagir ?

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissé cette Valériane, alors que tu savais que tôt ou tard, j'allais faire le rapprochement avec la seule personne qui pouvait en être à l'origine ?

- Je savais que si je ne te donnais pas un peu de consistance, nous n'aurions pas pu rivaliser….Et puis aussi…Tu m'avais défié. Il fallait que je te rende la pareille, rajouta Sieira, dans un sourire malicieux.

'_Mais surtout…parce que tes visites me manquaient…En te donnant la piste de la valériane, je m'étais dit que tu me trouverais sûrement plus rapidement…Mais ça je ne peux pas te l'avouer…'_

- Affront pour affront, hein ? répondit Kaitô Kid, coupant court aux pensées de la jeune fille. Tu es bien différente de la fille à qui je rends visite…

- On dirait que cela te fait quelque chose, remarqua Sieira, visiblement prise de court par cet état de fait. Cela ne doit pourtant pas être le cas.

- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est !

Kid avait dit ces mots avec tellement de force que cela déstabilisa Sieira, qui perdit à moitié son sourire.

- Serais-tu déçu si c'était mon véritable caractère ?

- Il l'est ?

Kid eu, pour seule réponse, un sourire goguenard, qui s'intensifia lorsque Sieira reprit la parole, qui évita soigneusement de ne pas répondre à sa question :

- Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal non plus côté caractère…N'es-tu pas d'accord…Kaito ? Eh oui ! continua-t-elle, voyant que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que parce que je t'avais donné une grosse piste, tu serais le seul à découvrir la vérité, si ?

- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de me dire cela…

- Allons ! Je t'ai laissé m'exposer tes déductions…c'est à mon tour maintenant.

- Sieira…

L'attitude de la jeune fille changea à la prononciation de son nom. L'air grave prit la place du sarcasme et c'est le regard à demi baissé qu'elle murmura :

- Moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand j'ai su la vérité…j'en étais tellement à mille lieues…

A ce moment-là, le vent souffla tellement fort que cela fit s'envoler le béret de Sieira et fit voler ses cheveux en tout sens. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention, se contentant de continuer à fixer Kaito, de ses yeux verts. Celui-ci, visiblement touché par le ton qu'elle avait prit, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais, ne put, Sieira reprenant la parole :

- Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire c'est que, c'est grâce à ce que tu m'avais confié lorsque nous nous sommes vu plus longuement au lycée, que je t'ai associé au Kid.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu faisais de la magie, tu m'as aussi avoué que tu avais perdu ton père assez jeune. Comme j'avais emprunté à la police tout ce qui se trouvait dans ton dossier, j'ai vite fait de remarquer la durée d'absence du Kid. J'ai mis un moment à m'en rendre compte d'ailleurs, parce qu'à ce moment, tu ne faisais absolument pas parti de mes suspects potentiels.

- Et alors ?

- Ton père a disparu dans le même laps de temps où le voleur fantôme a déserté c'est-à-dire il y a huit ans, argua Sieira, sur son habituelle qu'elle utilise lors de ses déductions. Et il y a à peine quelques mois, le revoilà de nouveau. Vu toutes les années où Nakamori a passé à lui courir après, le Kid devrait avoir dans la quarantaine, ou un truc du genre. Pourtant, tu es jeune, aussi jeune que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est ma véritable identité ? A ce que je sache, il faut des preuves pour accuser. Et pour l'instant tu n'en as présenté aucune, à part ce qui pourrait être considéré comme des coïncidences.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais y venir.

Kaito plissa les yeux, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Le visage de Sieira s'éclaira d'un lumineux sourire, et poursuivi sur sa lancée.

- Combien tu mesures, dis ? Vu ce que j'ai pu calculer lors de notre conversation en compagnie d'Aoko, je dirais 1m70, 1m75 à tout casser. Pour le poids tu dois peser 60kg à vu d'œil. Dis-moi…tu aimes le sport ?

- A quoi te sert-il de poser ces questions ?

- Oh…C'est pour voir si tu arrives à gérer ton stress…parce que…tu dois l'être non ? Stresser à mort !

- Tu as l'air d'être convaincue de ce fait, observa le jeune homme, pourtant véritablement stressé à l'intérieur.

- Tu joues bien. Quoique le ton est un peu trop sec, ce qui te trahit indubitablement.

- D'où as-tu eu ces informations ?

- Assez simplement. Ce crétin d'Hakuba laisse trainer des choses importantes, sur son bureau, se moqua Sieira, un en sourire railleur. Il ne les range pas correctement, alors j'ai dû faire le ménage.

- En clair, tu l'as cambriolé, en déduit Kaito, dans un soupir.

- J'ai emprunté sans demander, rectifia-t-elle, en levant son index droit en l'air. De toute façon, ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité, il ne s'en servait pas. Dis-moi…étais-tu au courant de cette mine d'or sur feuille ?

Kaito ne pipa mot, sachant que s'il confirmait, il se vendait.

- Ton silence est éloquent, sourit Sieira. Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas te trahir plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, ou que tu ne le savais pas ? Hum…Je pencherai pour la première raison.

- Et comment pourrais-je être au courant ? A ce que je sache encore, je ne tape pas la discute avec ceux qui veulent m'emprisonner.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais, pourtant, pensa tout haut la jeune fille, faisant silencieusement référence à leurs discussions qu'ils tenaient chez elle.

- Cesse ces références, dicta Kaito, agacé par le ton de Sieira.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? C'est toi qui es venu la première fois, et toutes les autres fois, non ? Et c'est toi qui es parti sans explications.

- Ainsi, tu avais compris…

- Pourquoi ? demanda abruptement la jeune fille.

- Tu veux savoir, alors ? C'est parce que…parce qu'au moment où j'ai pris cette décision, je ne savais encore qui était May. Et j'ai cru que si je restais parler avec toi, tu découvrirais la raison qui me préoccupait.

- Tu es vraiment très perspicace, alors.

- Quoi ? tu le faisais exprès ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais je me posais la question de savoir si tu allais être prudent et t'éloigner pour ne pas que je pose des questions, ou si tu allais avoir assez de cran pour me contourner.

- C'était un test alors, en conclu le jeune homme.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais. Je voulais essayer de te pousser à te trahir par des gestes, des paroles dont j'aurais pu me servir.

- Autrement dit, tu te servais de moi.

- Résumé ainsi, ça sonne comme si j'étais la méchante de l'histoire, alors que je ne faisais que simplement faire mon travail.

- Ton travail ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu cherches, confia Sieira. Si nous avions une cible commune et si ce que je recherche est la même chose que toi…ou pas.

- Donc, tu recherches bien quelque chose. Qu'est-ce ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- Tu évites la discussion…

- Tout comme toi, fit-elle remarquer.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette question décontenança Sieira, ne s'y attendant pas. Elle pencha la tête de côté, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? murmura faiblement Kaito.

- C'est dans notre nature. Il faut se protéger comme on peut, répondit-elle, de la même façon.

- Je suis moi-même quand je suis avec toi…Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas, toi ?

- Je protège ce qui m'est cher.

- Qui est ?

Sieira détourna le regard, comme pour peser le pour et le contre quant à lui révéler la raison. Finalement, elle leva la tête vers lui et déclara sur un ton plus assuré :

- Avant de répondre, il y a un point que tu n'as pas élucidé.

- Quel est- il ?

- Comment ai-je réussi l'exploit d'être à deux endroits à la fois ? Durant tout ce temps, May commettait ses vols et pourtant Sieira était présente en même temps aux côtés de ses amis…

- Si nous sommes semblables jusqu'au bout alors, tu as une complice…déclara Kid, sur le ton de la réflexion.

- Mmmmh…Effectivement…Lorsque cela s'imposait, elle prenait ma place en tant que May et ainsi je prouvais mon innocence aux yeux de quiconque aurait pu me soupçonner.

- Je faisais bien évidemment parti de ces gens soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr…, confirma Sieira, comme si cela était une évidence. J'avais beau discuter avec toi et passer un bon moment en ta compagnie, tu n'en restais pas moins un ennemi à tromper.

- Et en gagnant ma confiance, tu avais une avance sur moi car, sans m'en douter, je t'avouais presque qui j'étais.

- C'était assez difficile de t'amadouer, d'ailleurs. Tu étais constamment sur tes gardes. Qu'attendre d'autre du voleur que tu es, au final !

- Il y a pourtant quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre, formula le voleur. Comment as-tu réussi à être à cette réunion familial, et venir m'affronter, la nuit de ton dernier vol ? Parce que je sais que c'était _toi_, cette nuit-là !

- Hum…Tant que nous sommes au moment des confidences, je vais te dire comment j'ai procédé…assez magistralement, il faut bien l'avouer…

**FLASH BACK**

_ - C'est dans la poche, Yume ! __s'exclama Sieira, en reposant son portable sur la commode._

_ - Tout marche comme tu l'avais prévu, alors._

_ - Oui. Mes parents m'ont bien conviée à la réunion prévue pour ce weekend. Ce qui est parfait pour agir._

_ - J'ai hâte de me faire passer pour toi, Sieira._

_ - Cette fois-ci, il y aura beaucoup de monde à duper. Tu t'en sortiras ?_

_ - Absolument, __assura Yume, en hochant positivement la tête__. Tu m'as tout enseigné, donc il ne devrait pas il y avoir de problème._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Tu avais tout prévu alors ? déduit Kaito.

- Bien sûr. Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, sourit Sieira.

- N'y avait-il pas un détail non négligeable auquel tu ne t'attendais pas ?

- En effet. Tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu. Il a fallu que ce crétin soit aussi convié. Ce qui m'a valu de reprendre tout mon plan en vitesse grand V.

**FLASH BACK**

_ - C'est pas possible ! Ils veulent me le caser à tout prix ou quoi ? __s'écria Sieira en entrant dans sa suite, attribuée pour l'occasion, en claquant violemment la porte._

_ - Je viens de regarder par la fenêtre, pour voir le beau monde invité. Et que vois-je ? Un convié qui ne devrait pas se trouver ici. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est une vaste plaisanterie !_

_ - J'aimerais bien, crois-moi ! Mais il semblerait que mes parents ont eu l'idiote idée de me le coller pour ''resserrer les liens'' ou je sais pas trop quoi ! En tout cas, c'est pour me pourrir la vie, ça c'est sûr !_

_ - Pour l'instant, mettons de côté votre ''si tendre relation'', et concentrons-nous sur notre but de ce soir, tu veux bien !_

_Sieira commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, dans un excès de stress. _

_ - Écoute…__dit-elle finalement.__ Je sais que ça va te paraitre fou mais, c'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire._

_ - Dis-moi._

_ - Comme tu viens de le dire, notre relation à Hakuba et moi n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de tout beau, tout rose. Donc, la chose la plus probable qui risque d'arriver lorsque l'on se retrouva l'un en face de l'autre, ça sera le clash._

_ - Que ce soit volontaire ou non, ça arrive toujours, c'est clair, __acquiesça Yume._

_ - Aussi, on va en tirer profit._

_ - C'est-à-dire ?_

_ - A un moment donné, je vais déclarer quelque chose et ça partira forcément en live, __prévit Sieira, arrêtant sa marche en plein milieu de la chambre.__ Après un petit échangé musclé, je ferais en sorte de me retirer de la pièce, prétextant ne pas vouloir me retrouver une seconde de plus avec lui. Je dis que je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu interviens._

_ - Comment ça ?_

_ - On n'est jamais à l'abri que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte pour me résonner. Vu que nous soupçonnons ce qui risque de se passer durant ce vol, c'est moi qui me dois de m'y rendre. _

_ - Donc, à partir de l'instant où tu reviens ici, tu pars direct pour commettre le vol, tandis que moi j'imite ta voix au cas où quelqu'un viendrais te parler, __en conclu Yume, après s'être rapprochée de son amie._

_ - Exactement !_

_ - Ça va être chaud mais, ça devrait bien se dérouler._

_ - De toute façon, il faut pas échouer. C'est la seule alternative._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Et tout c'est passé exactement comme je l'avais prévu, conclu Sieira, en souriant.

- J'avoue que ton plan B était parfait, reconnu Kaito.

- Il faut toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur ses ennemis.

- Sûr. Mais quand tu avais fini ici, tu es retournée là-bas ?

- Oui, acquiesça Sieira. Entre le moment où j'avais quitté la pièce à la suite de la dispute, et le moment où je suis revenue, il s'était écoulé plus de trois heures et demie. J'ai donc du réapparaitre à la vue de tous.

- Je vois. Très intelligent.

- Je te remercie. Mon explication te convient-elle, alors ?

- Assez, oui. Apprendre que tu peux faire sortir Hakuba de ses gonds aussi facilement est très jouissif !

Sieira sourit, amusée par sa réflexion. Kaito sourit également, mais retrouva son sérieux pour reprendre la parole :

- Mais, j'aimerais quand même savoir une dernière chose. Une chose qui reste sans réponse…

Sieira le fixa silencieusement, attendant la question, sachant pertinemment son contenu. Kaito soutint son regard, et c'est presque dans un murmure qu'il lança :

- Pour quelles raisons es-tu devenue May ?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Ah ! Enfin, le mot de la fin pour cette saison ! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la confrontation ? J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de retranscrire les émotions qui y transparaissaient. J'espère que c'est pas trop mal.**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne la fin, avez-vous un petit mot à dire ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais tout dire en un seul chapitre, si ?**

**Questions pour vous : Sur l'ensemble de la saison 2, qu'avez-vous le plus aimé ? le moins aimé ? ce qui aurait pu être mieux dit, mieux écrit (donc un passage que vous n'auriez pas très bien compris) ? ce que vous attendez dans la prochaine saison ? Avez-vous des hypothèses quant à la suite des évènements ? Et surtout, avez-vous des idées à me faire part (sur les personnages, l'intrigue…) ?**

**Je vous fais des bisous et vous dit à très vite, d'abord pour l'interlude et ensuite pour la nouvelle saison ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite des révélations arrivera dans un petit moment, pas trop long.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un petit avant-goût de celle-ci !**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**Preview Next Season :** La fin d 'une amitié contre la vérité ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est comme si on jouait un triple-jeu ?

- Peut-être bien. C'est un jeu dangereux…et j'adore ça !

_**Quand un mystère prend fin,…**_

- On fait une bonne équipe, tous les deux !

- Oui, je trouve. Maintenant, on ne doutera plus de l'identité de l'autre !

_**…un autre se lève.**_

- Tu es décidée à prouver que c'est Lui, hein ?

- Il ne pourra pas me duper encore une fois !

**_Un mensonge protecteur._**

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Cela quoi ?

- Me mentir.

- Si je lui dis la vérité, que penses-tu qu'elle fera, pour me protéger ?

_**Le choix du silence…**_

- Tu ne peux pas tous nous protéger en te taisant !

- Tu lui dois la vérité, Kudo !

_**…est-il le meilleur ?**_

- Dis-le-moi !

- Sieira…

- Je sais que c'est toi !


	22. Interlude 02 Flowers : leur maitrise

**Salut ! Après avoir publié le dernier chapitre de la saison deux, voici un interlude pour faire une petite pause. Cet interlude a pour thème le langage des fleurs. Oh et, il y a quelque chose que je préciserai sur les interludes à la fin. Mais tout de suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC appartient à G. Aoyama. Sauf ce qui est de ma création.  
**

* * *

**Résumé Interlude 02 – Flowers : la maitrise de leur langage _ : Comment Sieira s'est-elle intéressait aux fleurs et surtout à leur signification ? Voici qui donnera la réponse…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

Interlude 02

_Flowers : la maitrise de leur langage_

Deux jeunes gens étaient en train de marcher dans un parc, qui se situait à l'intérieur d'une grande et riche maison.

- Regarde ! Ici on entre dans le domaine des Fleurs !

- Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me distinguer ! s'écria le jeune homme. C'est toi qui me balade depuis tout à l'heure à travers ces explications royales, dont je ne connais pas la plupart des variétés qui s'y trouve.

- J'ai des ascendances royales, maintenant ? rit la jeune fille. Peut-être que si tu apprenais plus de choses que tes tours de magie et la mise au point de farces, tu saurais que ces explications ne sont pas royales.

- Eh ! Je suis un excellent étudiant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ? demanda l'adolescent, en pointant son index droit vers ledit lieu.

- Par ici, c'est la serre. Là où sont les fleurs qui ont besoin d'un traitement particulier.

- Certaines sont plus fragiles que d'autres ?

- Oui, acquiesça la demoiselle. Comme ici, l'Arum. Même s'il faut la mettre en appartement durant l'hiver, il lui faut une température très précise.

- Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de choses sur les fleurs…Dis-moi, Sieira, comment ça t'es venu, ce plaisir pour ces végétaux ?

- Eh bien, ça va sûrement t'étonner Kaito mais, en fait c'est ma mère qui a piqué ma curiosité.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ans, je crois. J'avais emménagé ici plusieurs mois auparavant. Le parc avait été entièrement refait, et on avait fait planter des dizaines et des dizaines de variétés de fleurs…

**FLASH BACK**

_Treize ans plus tôt_

Sieira regardait du haut de l'escalier les dizaines de personnes qui couraient en tout sens, s'affairant à ceci et cela. De la fenêtre située à quelques pas de là où elle était, elle venait d'apercevoir sa mère dans le parc, se dirigeant vers la serre fraichement installée.

La petite fille descendit alors en trombe par l'escalier et fonça vers l'endroit où se rendait sa mère. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle s'écria :

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici, Maman ?

- Sieira, chérie ! Ici, c'est ce que l'on appelle une Serre, répondit sa mère, tenant sa fille dans ses bras et montrant de son index droit l'endroit désigné par la petite.

- Une Serre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea la fillette, en penchant la tête, incrédule.

- C'est un endroit où reposent les fleurs fragiles.

- Oh ! …Vous aimez beaucoup les fleurs, n'est-ce pas, Maman ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ont-elles quelques choses de particulier ?

- Tu sais, avec leur beauté, les fleurs ont quelque chose d'autre : leur propre langage.

- Leur propre langage ? Mais ça ne parle pas, les fleurs, s'exclama la fillette, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? C'est pourtant tout le contraire, sourit sa mère. On ne s'exprime pas que par la parole. Il y a aussi d'autres façons.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et c'est quoi ces autres façons ?

- Eh bien, pour les fleurs, il y en a plusieurs. D'abord leur couleur, énuméra la mère. Et ensuite, par un mot les qualifiant.

- « Par leur couleur et un mot les qualifiant », répéta Sieira, pour se le remémorer.

- Je vais te donner un exemple…Regarde cette fleur, lui montra sa mère, en désignant une fleur devant elle. Ceci est un Camélia. Sa couleur rose reflète la douceur et la tendresse. Par les mots, elle exprime la constance, la persévérance.

- Woah ! Je ne savais pas que les fleurs pouvaient dire autant de choses !

- Et pourtant…Tu sais, quelquefois, quand on veut exprimer ses sentiments, une fleur qui correspond à ceux-ci vaut mieux que des mots qui eux, peuvent être mal pris. Ton père en a fait l'expérience.

- Ah oui ? Papa ? s'étonna Sieira.

- Et oui ! Le pauvre, il ne savait tellement pas comment se déclarer qu'il s'emmêlait dans ses mots. Et moi, bien sûr je l'ai alors ignoré.

- Comment vous vous êtes réconcilié, alors ? demanda la petite fille.

- Eh bien…Un soir, il est arrivé devant moi, des fleurs à la main. C'était des Camélias, d'ailleurs. Il me les a tendu et m'a dit la phrase que je viens de te citer, précisa la mère, en faisant référence au discours exprimable sur les sentiments par les fleurs. Ensuite, il a déclaré : « _Comme cette fleur, je persévérerai jusqu'à ce que vous m'accordiez un regard ». _Ne comprenant pas très bien, il m'a expliqué par rapport au langage des fleurs.

- C'est comme cela que vous vous êtes aimé alors !

- Oui, c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à le fréquenter, sourit la maman. Et voilà pourquoi j'aime autant les fleurs et leur langage.

- Si vous avez aimé Papa grâce aux fleurs et leur langue alors, peut-être que si je l'apprenais, plus tard je trouverai moi aussi mon futur mari, espéra Sieira.

- Tu as tout le temps, ma chérie !

- Peut-être, mais alors apprenez-le moi ! Parce que je trouve cela quand même merveilleux. Oh s'il vous plait, Maman ! s'exclama Sieira, s'agrippant aux manches maternelles.

- Très bien ! acquiesça sa maman. Tu dois d'abord connaitre les différentes sortes et variétés de fleurs qui existent.

- Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Oh oui, énormément ! Viens, commençons par cette allée.

Sieira et sa mère avancèrent donc dans les dédales de la serre, la jeune maman montrant à son enfant les différentes fleurs qui se trouvaient devant elles.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sieira et Kaito s'étaient assis au pied d'un immense Ginkgo, situé à quelques mètres de la serre. Tous les deux se faisaient face, Kaito écoutant attentivement Sieira :

- En ce temps-là, ma mère s'occupait beaucoup de moi et m'apprenait des choses bien différentes de celles d'aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi était-elle si différente, à l'époque ?

- Sûrement dû au fait que j'étais une petite fille, justifia Sieira, en relevant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Même si elle m'expliquait quel serait mon avenir, je ne pouvais pas trop comprendre alors, elle a dû exécuter son rôle de mère jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de saisir des choses beaucoup plus « importantes ».

- Au détriment de votre relation.

- Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance, à présent.

Un petit silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Kaito, voyant l'expression du visage de Sieira, se leva, tendant la main vers la jeune fille tout en disant d'un ton enjoué :

- Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va t'éblouir !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sieira, levant les sourcils mais, prenant tout de même la main tendue pour se relever. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ah ! Ça c'est une surprise !

- Quoi ? Tu veux me montrer quelque chose mais tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?

- T'as tout compris ! Une grande détective telle que toi doit bien réussir à trouver, non ?

- Ah ça, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, acquiesça Sieira, en riant.

Kaito la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

'_Je suis content de te faire rire. C'est bien mieux de te voir ainsi, avec ce sourire rayonnant !'_

* * *

**Alors, avez-vous passé un bon moment ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les interludes que j'écris servent bien sûr de petite pause entre chaque nouvelle saison mais, ont une autre fonction importante : relater un souvenir se rapportant à une chose, une personne, importante durant tout le long de la saison.**

**La première saison marquait l'arrivée de Sieira et ses différents liens avec les personnages principaux. Donc l'interlude n°1 contenait ses premières rencontres avec Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha et Heiji.**

**Dans celui-ci, deux points sont mis en avant : la complicité nouvelle entre Sieira et Kaito après LA révélation, et le langage des fleurs qui a tenu un rôle important dans la saison deux.**

**Voilà pour les explications ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire : à très bientôt pour la troisième saison !**

**Je vous laisse avec un extrait du prochain chapitre.  
**

**Bisous.**

**

* * *

**

**Extrait épisode 3.01 : Une enquête de Haut Vol.**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait maintenant une semaine que Kaito et moi connaissons notre secret commun. Le fait de repenser à la nuit où s'est déroulée cette confrontation fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Après tout, vu comment la discussion avait tourné, je me suis demandé sur le coup comment on aurait pu s'entendre. Mais au final, après avoir discuté en long, en large et en travers pour tout mettre à plat, nous avons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Entente qui me ravit chaque jour un peu plus d'entretenir.


	23. Saison 3 Episode 301 Enquête de Haut Vol

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! Nous revoici pour le début de cette nouvelle saison où, je préviens, il y aura beaucoup de Sieira/Kaito., avec lesquels le premier chapitre commence.**

**Alors, je tiens à préciser : peut-être qu'à la lecture de ce chapitre, vous vous demanderez où est-ce que je veux en venir…eh bien, il y a une raison particulière : je développe dès maintenant une des intrigues de la prochaine saison ! Peut-être que vous vous souvenez de l'affaire à trois parties qui faisaient débuter la saison 2, ainsi que d'un élément présent dans la saison 1…Je pense que vous pouvez faire le lien…Mais je n'en dit pas plus !**

**Bon, assez de blabla !**

**Chapitre en POV Sieira ! (tiens, ça remonte à loin les chapitres à POV…)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC appartient à Aoyama. Sauf ce qui est de ma création.**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 301 – Enquête de Haut Vol : Une semaine après « La Grande Révélation », la situation entre Sieira et Kaito a évolué. Afin de mieux collaborer, ils décident d'agir ensemble. Alors qu'ils se rendent sur les lieux de leur prochain vol pour un repérage, tout bascule lorsqu'une enquête vient perturber leurs plans…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

Episode 21

Enquête de Haut Vol

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kaito et moi connaissions notre secret commun. Le fait de repenser à la nuit où s'est déroulée cette confrontation fit naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Après tout, vu comment la discussion avait tourné, je me suis demandé sur le coup comment on aurait pu s'entendre. Mais au final, après avoir discuté en long, en large et en travers pour tout mettre à plat, nous avons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Entente qui me ravit chaque jour un peu plus d'entretenir.

Je me réveillai à la faible lueur du soleil, celui-ci s'étant pourtant levé depuis déjà quelques heures. Je m'extirpai de mon lit, malgré la fraicheur du matin qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans ma salle de bain, je vis Kaito entrer par la fenêtre, son chapeau blanc entre ses mains. Je me stoppai et le regardai en arquant les sourcils.

- Tu sais que tu peux entrer par la porte d'entrée, maintenant.

- J'aime bien garder d'anciennes habitudes.

- On ne peut pas parler d'ancienne habitude quand on ne la jamais changée.

- Je l'ai changée, pourtant ! Regarde, je viens plus en Kid mais en moi-même !

- Whaou !

Je me mis à rire alors qu'il me jeta un regard noir, ce qui doubla mon fou rire. Je me calmai quelque peu et le vis regarder par la fenêtre.

- Cela dit, venir en blanc serait pas trop mal. Il est prévu qu'il neige.

- Oh, cool ! m'exclamai-je. Ça occupera mes parents pendant ces sept premiers jours de février.

- Tes parents seront absents toute la semaine ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, acquiesçai-je, complètement calme à présent. Demain commence le festival de la Neige à Sapporo(1). Mes parents doivent s'y rendre car c'est eux qui ont pris en charge le plus gros des préparatifs, cette année.

- Ils t'ont demandé de venir ?

- Ils ne m'en ont pas spécialement parlé donc, je suppose que non.

- C'est bien une première, railla Kaito.

- Je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que les études doivent passer avant les distractions, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui ne concerne pas les affaires familiales à proprement dit.

- Je croyais que ces affaires étaient plus importantes que le reste.

- C'est la principale condition de mon père vis-à-vis des décisions de ma mère, lui confiai-je. Que je me concentre pour finir mes études avant « _d'être une adulte_ ».

- O-ooh ! Tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne relation avec ton père, non ? s'interloqua-t-il.

- C'est un peu ça, en effet.

Je m'engouffrai finalement dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte quelque peu entrouverte pour continuer la conversation. Je fis couler l'eau du robinet du lavabo et demanda, un ton au-dessus pour couvrir le bruit :

- Qu'il y a-t-il au programme de la journée ?

- Je voulais te montrer le plan pour le prochain vol. Mais vu la météo qui s'annonce…

- Pas de souci ! C'est justement avec ce temps que l'on peut agir au mieux ! Si ça continue comme ça, la police sera gênée par le temps et émettra plus de réserve à agir, répondis-je, la brosse à dents à moitié dans la bouche.

- Tu ne connais toujours pas Nakamori, ou quoi ? me demanda Kaito qui, j'en étais sûre, faisait la moue à cet instant précis.

- Nakamori, je l'ai dans la poche. Au cas, tu n'auras qu'à faire ce que tu fais d'habitude !

- Et c'est quoi ?

- L'énerver ! dis-je dans un éclat de rire, tout en arrêtant le robinet de couler.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau pile au moment où il finissait d'esquisser un petit sourire. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le dressing, tandis que Kaito me suivait du regard.

- Tiens, tu te prépares devant moi, maintenant, constata-t-il, un sourcil arqué.

- Comme tu viens à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, je n'ai pas jugé utile d'être prête pour tes venues.

- Sympa !

- De toute façon, vu l'importance que tu y attaches, ce n'est pas très gravissime, lui fis-je remarquer, de l'intérieur du dressing.

- Cela, de ton point de vue à toi.

Cette réplique me fit secouer la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me dépêchai de finir d'attacher mon collier et me mis à m'analyser dans le grand miroir tournant.

Au vu du temps qui s'annonçait assez froid pour la journée, j'ai opté pour un pantalon noir en jean, un pull blanc aux imprimés roses 'pop', des boots noires simples, des boucles d'oreilles en boules blanches et un collier avec au bout, une plume, également blanche.

Pour le maquillage, j'ai préféré faire simple donc, un trait de crayon noir pour les paupières et une touche de rouge à lèvres rose passe-partout.

Après m'être assurée que c'était bon, je sortis de la pièce, et m'arrêta devant ma coiffeuse qui était placée juste à côté de la porte du dressing. Tandis que je me saisissais de ma brosse à cheveux, je vis dans le miroir que les yeux de Kaito ne m'avaient toujours pas quitté. Je soutins son regard à travers la glace et lui demanda alors, pour palier au silence, pourtant non pesant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…si ce n'est que…je me demande juste pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ce truc juste pour t'habiller ?

- Ah…C'est juste mon éducation…Est-ce que ça t'importe, ce genre de détail ?

- Non…Cependant, ça me fait bizarre de te voir te soucier aussi pleinement de ton apparence, alors que la nuit tes goûts diffèrent totalement, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est un peu normal…Quand je suis Sieira, c'est une assez ample partie de ma personnalité qui s'exprime. Ma vie dans la richesse et tout ce qui est luxuriant fait partie, si ce n'est intégrant, tout du moins grandement, de mon quotidien, de moi-même. Alors que la nuit, je suis May, juste May. Donc les vêtements de grandes marques ou je-ne-sais-quoi n'ont pas vraiment d'importance, lui appris-je, tout en reposant la brosse.

- C'est ton toi simple qui s'exprime la nuit, en déduit Kaito, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu peux le voir comme cela, en effet, souris-je, en même temps que je finissais de relever mon chignon.

- Par contre, ton caractère en tant que May…je ne peux pas dire que c'est ton véritable toi, me lança-t-il, railleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu es…très différente…quand tu es May, hésita Kaito, alors que je me retournais vers lui.

- Comme toi tu l'es en étant Kid ! rétorquai-je, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. C'est la même chose, non ?

- Ben…Dans un sens, oui, dit-il finalement, comme ne voulant pas poursuivre ce sujet de discussion.

- Qu'importe ! Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, où Kaito s'était assis sur le rebord. Je regardai quelques instants dehors, puis, me tournai vers lui :

- Alors…C'est quoi ton plan pour le vol ?

- Ça t'intéresse, finalement, me dit-il en me souriant. En fait, de ce que j'ai lu dernièrement, il semble qu'un gemmologue(2) soit en ville pour faire des analyses sur les pierres de certains musées. De ce que je sais, il descend pour la semaine à l'hôtel _Sakura Hatagaya__(3)_, et il est dit qu'il emporte avec lui une pierre pour la montrer à un directeur d'un de ces musées. Et donc ce soir, on va s'introduire dans l'hôtel pour y faire un repérage.

- Que va-t-on faire exactement ? m'intéressai-je avidement.

- On commence par sa chambre, pour voir si des papiers concernant la pierre trainent, et ensuite, on voit les caméras, les systèmes d'alarmes, pour pouvoir les court-circuiter, énuméra-t-il, se tournant complètement vers moi.

- D'accord. Mais, tu ne m'a pas dit en quoi consiste l'intérêt de cette pierre.

- On le verra sur place.

- Tu n'en sais pas plus ? m'étonnai-je, les sourcils levés.

- En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire en profondeur le journal d'où provient l'article. J'étais en cours et Hakuba tournait autour de moi à la manière de son satané faucon. Alors je n'ai pu que le lire en diagonale.

- Oh, je vois, acquiesçai-je durement, à l'entente du nom de l'autre idiot.

- Mais de toute façon, je t'ai dit l'essentiel, m'assura Kaito tout en cachant un sourire, probablement dû à mon changement de ton. Le reste n'est que broutilles.

- Si tu le dis.

Il me sourit, amusé par ma si bonne répartie – ironie, bien sûr.

Cela doit étonner que l'on travaille – si je puis dire – main dans la main. Cette mise en collaboration n'a pas tout à fait été facile, cependant…

**FLASH BACK**

Cela remonte à la semaine dernière, quelques heures après que nous nous soyons révélés l'un à l'autre. Nous étions toujours sur le toit du bâtiment, moi ayant repris ma place initiale – assise sur le rebord, tandis que Kaito se tenait debout derrière moi, à une distance raisonnable cependant.

_ - Alors…__avais-je dit, une fois toutes les révélations et explications faites__. Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant que nous savons tout ?_

_ - Pas grand-chose…à part…,__ avait-il hésité, balayant les hauteurs de la ville du regard._

_ - A part… ?_

_ - Tu te souviens, la première fois que nous étions ici, tu as mentionné une espèce…d'alliance…_

_ - Tu veux que…que nous créions une…une alliance…entre nous… ? __m'étais-je étranglé, me retournant vivement vers lui.__ Sérieusement… ?_

_ - Tu vois une autre solution ? __m'avait-il questionné, posant alors ses yeux sur moi.__ On poursuit la même chose…à quelques différences près, cependant._

_ - Ça, c'est sûr…, __avais-je répondu, un peu mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de ce regard perçant, ne sachant pourtant pas pourquoi._

_ - Alors…__reprit-il.__ Que décides-tu ? La décision te revient._

_ - Vraiment ? __m'étais-je reconcentrée, devenant mi-étonnée, mi-méfiante._

_ - Bien sûr, __avait-il acquiescé__. De toute façon, il faut que tu sois d'accord pour que l'alliance soit créée donc…_

_ - Alors…__avais-je un instant hésité__. Je suis d'accord._

_ - Bien._

_ - Tu es sûr de toi ? Absolument sûr ? __m'étais-je enquis de lui demander, un peu refroidie par le ton quelque peu sec de sa réplique_

_ - Nous n'avons pas tellement d'autres choix. Mais, j'en suis sûr, __m'avait affirmé Kaito,__m'offrant ainsi un petit sourire._

_ - Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole ? _

_ - Et toi ?_

Cette question m'avait prise au dépourvu, ne m'y étant pas attendue. S'étant assis à mes côtés, j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens couleur océan, durant un laps de temps dont j'en ignore encore la durée.

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**

Même si on se méfiait quelque peu l'un de l'autre à ce moment-là, il a bien fallu mettre nos différents d'alors de côté pour former une équipe. Et c'est ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui.

La journée s'écoula à une vitesse normale, peut-être un petit peu plus rapidement que d'habitude – sentiment sans doute dû au fait que ce soir était le premier de notre nouvelle collaboration.

Dans tous les cas, nous avions passé la journée dehors, à trainer autour du dit hôtel pour trouver nos marques. Kaito avait eu quelque peu raison au sujet du temps : le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux, et le vent soufflait d'une violence à faire perdre aux arbres leurs bras dépourvus de feuilles.

- Heureusement que je t'ai prévenu de mettre quelque chose de chaud, me dit Kaito, alors que nous marchions le long des quais de métro.

- Tu m'as prévenu rien du tout, oui, lui rétorquai-je, tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu n'es pas Monsieur Météo, que je sache.

- Peut-être mais, tes vêtements n'ont pas l'air aussi chauffant que les miens.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, mais ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler du coin des yeux. Il n'avait pas tort en disant cela. Il portait un jean bleu marine – ceux que l'on porte en cette saison et avec lequel, selon les commerçants, vous restiez longtemps au chaud. Son haut était un pull aux nuances chocolat et par-dessus, il avait un blouson de couleur beige, la fermeture remontée jusqu'au milieu de son torse, une écharpe blanche entravant son chemin. Cependant, ma fierté m'empêchait de lui donner raison.

- Ça a l'ait tout aussi chauffant que les miens.

- Si tu le dis, opina-t-il, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le fait sourire ? On est en train de parler de nos vêtements. Ça ne devrait pas le faire sourire !

- Regarde ! m'interpella-t-il, tandis que nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher.

Devant nous, l'enseigne blanche du Sakura Hôtel Hatagaya. Le bâtiment, blanc et immense, était imposant de par sa façade.

- Eh bien…commentai-je, levant la tête pour le voir pleinement. Voilà pourquoi je n'y aie encore jamais mis les pieds.

- Oh, je t'en pris ! souffla Kaito, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'avons-nous à voir ? changeai-je.

- Ça, me désigna-t-il en pointant l'entrée du regard. Il y a pleins de vitrines. Ça sera difficile de passer de ce côté-là.

- De toute façon, on empruntera la voie des airs, non ?

- Oui, mais si au cas il y a un problème, ça serait bien de trouver un autre passage.

- C'est sûr..acquiesçai-je. Mais en ce qui concerne ce passage, ça a pas l'air d'être ça.

- Bien observé, railla Kaito, qui se reçu une tape sur l'épaule de ma part. Eh !

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer ! ris-je, alors qu'il se massait l'épaule. Quoi qu'il en soit, que faisons-nous ?

- De toute façon, on ne vient que pour le repérage et pour s'assurer de certaines choses, réfléchit-il. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de passer par l'entrée. On aura, comme tu dis, qu'à passer par la voie des airs.

- La voie des airs ! répétai-je, amusée.

Kaito secoua la tête à cause de ma réaction, puis nous nous mîmes en route, dans le sens inverse. Nous marchâmes un peu au hasard, flânant dans les rues alentour.

Peu après ça, nous sommes revenus chez moi, pour préparer les derniers détails.

- Tu peux remarquer que cette fois-ci, je passe par la porte, et ce, avec toi ! informa Kaito, dès que nous entrâmes dans ma chambre.

- C'est bien normal puisque, comme tu le soulignes, tu la passes AVEC moi ! lui précisai-je, en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Sinon tu rentrerais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Pourquoi toujours ma chambre, d'ailleurs ?

- C'est là où tu es, la plupart du temps.

- Oh…Ça parait logique, en effet..Mais…Tu m'espionnes, pour dire ce genre de choses ? m'offusquai-je faussement.

- Il fallait bien que je te surveille, lors de…tu vois ce que je veux dire…hésita-t-il, d'un coup.

- Oui, je vois…

Nous rappeler de cette guerre d'un temps n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Malgré tout, je le prenais comme un état de fait marquant le début d'une nouvelle alliance. Je me mis à regarder Kaito, qui était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, et me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette nouvelle entente. Certes, il avait l'air de le prendre assez bien cependant, il lui arrivait de changer de sujet lorsque notre discussion tombait sur certains thèmes, et cette situation me fait croire qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en moi. Qu'il y a une certaine méfiance. Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que le temps sera clément ce soir ? résonna sa voix, qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Euh…réfléchis-je, tentant de me concentrer pour ne pas lui montrer ma dissipation. Le vent est violent aujourd'hui…Il faut attendre pour le dire.

- Oui. On verra le moment venu.

J'acquiesçai et fini par m'affaler sur mon lit, me replongeant quelque peu dans ma réflexion.

- Kaito…tu voudrais pas t'asseoir ? Tu me stresses à rester comme ça…lui avouai-je, en me redressant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ça te stresse vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il, en se décalant – inconsciemment ? - du mur.

- Allez ! Je vais pas te manger ! tentai-je de rire.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, mais préféra s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, près duquel était posé l'ordinateur sur le bureau.

- Je vais chercher s'il y a des infos sur ce type, me renseigna-t-il. Sait-on jamais…

- Oui…

Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, lui, tapotant sur le clavier pour chercher quelconque infos, moi, essayant de tenir la conversation.

Puis, nous avions chacun revêtu notre costume personnel lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se décliner.

- Le soleil s'est couché, à présent, fis-je soudain remarquer.

- Alors c'est l'heure.

Il se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et en enjamba le rebord.

- L'heure, c'est l'heure ! dis-je, tout en me levant à mon tour.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'attendre, remarquai-je. Quoique…

- Tu viens ? me dit-il, alors qu'il montait sur le toit.

- Oui, oui, répondis-je, en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour l'enjamber à mon tour.

- Tiens, me proposa Kaito, en me présentant sa main pour m'aider à grimper sur le toit.

- Merci, le remerciai-je en l'acceptant.

J'atteignis la toiture et m'éloigna un peu de Kaito. Alors que sa cape virevoltait dans le vent, son deltaplane se déplia. Cela fait, il se tourna vers moi :

- On y va ?

Il me tendit la main, que je pris en acquiesçant. Ce geste devenait une habitude maintenant. Nous avions décidé que lorsque nous devions nous déplacer en commun, il était plus facile d'être ensemble sur le même engin de vol. Cette décision datait d'un fait que j'avais involontairement provoqué…

**FLASH BACK**

Quelques heures après avoir passé l'accord, nous avions décidé que ce fut tout pour ce soir-là, et avons décidé de rentrer. Le problème ce fut que…

_ - Zut ! __m'étais-je exclamé », après avoir tâté mon dos._

_ - Quoi ?__s'était-il enquis de demander._

_ - J'avais oublié qu'après avoir atterri ici, je lui avais donné le deltaplane. La poisse !_

_ - Kaito avait soufflé doucement et, activant l'ouverture de son engin de vol, avait relevé la tête vers moi._

_ - Allez, viens ! _

_Il m'avait tendu la main droite, ses yeux – quoiqu'en dérivé – étaient plantés dans les miens, lui attendant. Je l'avais regardé, surprise par son geste, mais m'étais saisi de sa main, la gêne – sans savoir pourquoi – me gagnant._

_ - Merci__,__ avais-je bredouillé._

_ - Oh…C'est rien, __m'avait assuré Kaito, en refermant sa main sur la mienne._

_En m'approchant de lui, il m'avait semblé voir ses joues se colorer – sans doute dû à la même gêne - mais à cause de l'obscurité, je n'en avais pas été sûre._

**FLASH BACK ~ FIN

* * *

**

Comme lors, nous étions à présent sur le deltaplane, volant à basse altitude pour notre sécurité par rapport au temps, mais hors de porté de la vue de la ville.

Le temps commençait à s'affoler, le vent soufflant de toute part. Mais comme nous étions dans son sens, il était assez aisé de voler, et nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le toit de l'hôtel.

- Quel vent ! C'est impressionnant ! m'exclamai-je, une fois éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Heureusement qu'on l'avait dans notre sillage, répondit Kaito, en repliant le planeur. Sinon on aurait même pas pu atteindre ne serait-ce que le premier étage.

- Par où est-ce qu'on va passer pour rentrer dans la chambre ?

- Par où veux-tu que nous passions ? me demanda Kaito, en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : par là !

De son index, il désigna ce qui se trouvait derrière moi : la porte menant aux escaliers.

- Bien sûr, murmurai-je, tout en me dirigeant vers cette porte.

- Tu permets ? m'interpella Kaito, qui m'avait devancé en quelques enjambées.

- Pour quelle raison devrais-je te laisser diriger l'opération ? me cabrai-je, arquant les sourcils.

- Tu risquerais de te perdre, toi qui es habituée aux ascenseurs ! ricana-t-il, en ouvrant la porte.

- J't'en pris ! roulai-je des yeux, mais le suivant malgré tout.

Nous commençâmes à dévaler les escaliers, descendant ce qui me semblait d'interminables étages.

Grâce aux recherches que Kaito avait effectué tout à l'heure, nous avons appris que le gemmologue se nommait Shu Gyoku(4) ; et en nous introduisant dans le système informatique de l'hôtel, nous avons pris connaissance du numéro de sa chambre : la trois-cent cinquante.

Ce fut donc naturellement que nous nous arrêtâmes au niveau trente-cinq. Mais alors que l'on gagnait la porte menant au couloir de l'étage, nous entendîmes du brouhaha, un bruit de fond de voix, semblable au bourdonnement des abeilles. Nous nous stoppâmes, et Kaito, étant devant, entrouvrit la porte de service.

- Regarde, m'intima-t-il, dans un murmure. Il semble qu'il y ait du mouvement, ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je sur le même ton, en m'inclinant pour scruter ce qu'il me montrait.

- Aucune idée. Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas normal. A cette heure-ci, ça devrait être calme, pourtant...On devrait se changer.

- Tu veux qu'on se mêle à la foule ? m'étonnai-je à moitié.

- Ouais. Je veux vérifier une chose.

On recula dans un coin de l'escalier et, chacun à sa manière, nous nous changeâmes, enfilant une autre personnalité, assez passe-partout.

Quand je dis passe-partout, je veux dire du style fille banale. Jean taillé droit, un pull blanc, une veste en laine fermée, des cheveux noirs corbeau coupés en carré. C'est pour cette tenue que j'avais opté.

- Heureusement que je me suis fait un chignon, me félicitai-je. La perruque aurait eu du mal à tenir, sinon.

- Je te congratulerai plus tard pour ton sens de l'esthétisme, souffla Kaito, en se rapprochant de la porte. Allons-y !

Nous passâmes discrètement la porte et nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir de couleur blanc cassé, où des lustres en fer en éclairaient tous les deux mètres. Le sol était habillé d'un tapis dans les tons gris. Déprimant, d'après mon humble avis.

Je n'ai pas eu plus le loisir – si je puis dire – d'observer la déco, voyant qu'à l'autre bout du couloir un important troupeau de personnes était entassé à l'encadrement d'une chambre.

D'un signe tacite, nous nous en approchâmes, veillant cependant à rester discrets. Le troupeau était assez bruyant, les gens de derrière faisaient de grands gestes pour essayer de voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Nous restâmes bien en arrière du rassemblement, captant des bribes de paroles :

- Pauvre homme ! disait juste devant nous une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés.

- Comment cela a pu arriver ? gémit un homme d'entre deux âge, au premier rang.

- Calmez-vous ! somma un autre homme, qui tentait de retenir la foule.

A cette vue, Kaito et moi ouvrirent les yeux dans un seul mouvement. Cet homme qui essayait de retenir les gens portait un uniforme bien reconnaissable avec un képi vissé sur la tête.

- Comment ça se fait que l'on n'a pas entendu les sirènes, en approchant de l'hôtel ? chuchotai-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Sûrement à cause du vent, déduit Kaito. Il était tellement fort qu'en hauteur on n'a entendu que son hurlement.

- Inspecteur, hurla l'officier devant l'embrasure. La foule est de plus en plus compacte !

- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer cette porte ! beugla une voix à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de vous ici, pas ailleurs !

- Oui ! J'arrive ! acquiesça l'agent, tout en se retournant pour franchir le seuil.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : le numéro inscrit sur le devant brillait à la lumière des lustres.

- Chambre numéro trois-cent cinquante, murmurai-je, horrifiée.

- Je le crois pas, susurra Kaito, avec le même air, quoique un peu plus contenu.

- Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe ? m'interrogeai-je, essayant de garder ma voix aussi minime que possible.

Kaito ne répondit pas, probablement tout aussi sous le choc que moi.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on rentre dans cette chambre, repris-je, en tournant ma tête vers lui.

- Tu sais déjà ce qu'on va y trouver, réagit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

- Oui, mais imagine que…tentai-je d'expliquer, mais ma voix s'étrangla, m'imposant le silence. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Je relevai la tête que j'avais précédemment baissée, et vis que les yeux de Kaito avaient quitté la porte pour s'incruster dans les miens.

- On va rentrer…pour voir ce qui s'est passé, finit-il par murmurer. Mais il faudra attendre que la police quitte les lieux. On va se cacher en attendant.

Je lui souris timidement et acquiesçai. Nous nous éloignâmes doucement de la foule, et retournâmes dans la cage d'escalier, écoutant le bruit qui régnait toujours dans le couloir.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla entre ce moment-ci et celui où le vacarme cessa, remplacé par le silence. Il ne s'était écoulé que cinq minutes.

Kaito sortit le premier de notre cache, pour sonder le couloir. Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous nous stoppâmes lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes devant le numéro trois cent cinquante.

Nous passâmes la porte – où des rubans jaunes aux écrits noirs, caractéristiques de la police, entravaient le passage - et entrâmes dans la chambre de Shu Gyoku.

Le corps n'était bien évidemment plus là, ayant été emporté pour l'autopsie. Il restait cependant des traces de sa présence, par des restes de sang sur la moquette placée au centre. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol, certaines étaient noyées dans le sang, à présent sec.

- Le reste n'est que broutilles, hein ? lui dis-je, en souvenir de la phrase qu'il avait dite lorsqu'il m'avait parlé du vol.

Malgré le fait que je savais que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère dû à l'impuissance.

Il ne me prêta pas beaucoup d'importance, devinant peut-être ce qui se cachait sous cette pique.

Je décidai de faire le tour de la chambre : un lit simple avec une couverture orange était placé dans l'angle à ma gauche, une commode en bois était à son opposé, une table basse était au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est vraiment une chambre tout ce qui y a de plus simple.

- Il n'était là que pour la semaine alors c'est sûr que c'était pas la suite royale qu'il allait demander.

Je fis la moue : je savais ce fait mais c'était quand même déplorable de voir l'état de cette chambre.

Je fis le tour de la pièce, allant du lit à la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sang autre que dans la pièce principale.

En revenant dans le salon, je vis Kaito accroupit sur le sol, des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

- Kaito…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie mon intuition. Savoir si ça pourrait être une piste possible. C'était ce que tu voulais faire d'ailleurs, en voulant rentrer ici, dit-il en me vrillant du regard.

- C'est vrai, oui, consentis-je à avouer. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est quand même bizarre cette ''coïncidence'' ?

- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, acquiesça-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à cet homme ?

- C'était un gemmologue, me rappela-t-il. Il connaissait les plus grandes pierres du monde pour les avoir analysées. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de renseigner sur une gemme en particulier, c'était bien lui.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi le tuer.

- Rien n'est laissé après…leur passage. Ils font le ménage.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de notre respiration.

- Quand est' il d'Elle ? brisa d'un seul coup Kaito, le nez plongé dans des feuilles tachées de sang.

- Je me suis arrangée de tout, répondis-je, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu lui caches ce qu'on fait en ce moment ?

- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pour l'instant. Tant que l'on n'a pas de piste sérieuse, je ne veux pas lui donner de grain à moudre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, alors ?

- Pas dit…plutôt où est-ce que je l'ai envoyée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kaito, se relevant d'un coup pour me faire face. Où ça ?

- Quelque part comme à…Sapporo, hésitai-je, évitant soigneusement son regard.

- A…à Sapporo ? T'es sérieuse ?

- Ben, quoi ? L'île d'Hokkaido, c'est loin d'ici.

- Mais…JUSTEMENT !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai invoqué comme prétexte le fait que la fleur symbolisant la ville est le muguet. Fait qui est vrai, entre parenthèses, jugeai-je bon d'ajouter.

- Et alors ? interrogea Kaito, les yeux plissés.

- Je lui ai dit qu'y aller pourrait nous donner de nouvelles pistes à donner à la police, racontai-je sur le ton de la conversation. Mais que, comme mes parents y sont, je ne pourrai pas passer inaperçue. Je l'ai donc convaincue d'y aller, le temps de quelques jours.

- Elle a marché aussi facilement ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle sait que je lui mens mais, comme elle me fait confiance, elle sait que c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et elle attend que je lui dise.

- Elle t'est totalement dévouée !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! le coupai-je. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça le sujet ! Qu'allons-nous faire, si cela s'avère vrai ? Tu sais…

- Il faut être prudent. Même si cela n'est pas ce que l'on croit, mieux vaut agir en silence.

- Plus silencieux que nous, tu meurs ! souris-je, le bras levé en l'air.

- Tu pourrais te concentrer ? roula-t-il des yeux.

- Même si on agit en silence, si c'est vraiment Eux, on ne pourra pas se cacher bien longtemps, avant qu'Ils nous découvrent sur la même piste, me repris-je.

- Si même piste il y a.

- Tu crois que, si c'est bien _Eux_, il a été tué pour rien ?

- Rien n'indique qu'il avait des infos sur _la_ Gemme, m'apprit Kaito, en me passant les feuilles qu'il tenait en main.

- Ça en a tout l'air, en effet, approuvai-je, en les parcourant.

Alors que je lisais la feuille, un cliquetis se fit entendre, caractéristique d'un bruit de porte. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Kaito me poussa contre le mur derrière la porte, et l'on se retrouva collé l'un à l'autre.

Le battant s'ouvrit et nous cacha, laissant entrer deux officiers de police. Ceux-ci pénétrèrent pleinement dans le salon et s'accroupirent devant la flaque de sang, où avait certainement été le cadavre.

- Inspecteur ! commença l'un, en parlant dans son émetteur. Que faisons-nous du sang qui reste ?

- Vous le gardez pour votre petit déjeuner ! Mais que voulez –vous en faire d'autre que le ramener pour le dossier ? beugla la voix de l'inspecteur.

- O-oui…on le ramène, bégaya l'officier.

- Faites donc !

La communication fut coupée et le policier fit signe à l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux la pièce adjacente, probablement pour aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour faire leur travail.

Derrière la porte, Kaito et moi n'avions pas bougé, et avions même à peine tenté de respirer, de peur de se faire prendre.

- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, lorsque nous fûmes seuls dans la pièce.

- Je suis de ton avis, acquiesçai-je.

Ayant le bras le plus proche de la poignée de la porte, je la poussais pour que l'on puisse s'extirper de notre cachette. Marchant à pas de loup, nous sortîmes de la chambre et, veillant au probable monde qui pourrait y avoir dans le couloir, nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de service menant aux escaliers – chemin que nous avions emprunté pour entrer.

Nous grimpâmes quatre à quatre les marches, et ce ne fut que lorsque nous atteignîmes le toit que nous nous autorisâmes à nous relâcher.

- On a eu chaud sur ce coup-là, soufflai-je.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Kaito. Travaillez avec toi, ça devient un sport dangereux.

- Ne me dis pas que ce genre de truc ne t'est jamais arrivé ! m'exclamai-je, partagée entre l'amusement et l'offuscation de sa réplique.

- Pas ce genre de situation, non.

Je lui jetai un regard blasé, et il me rendit un sourire amusé.

- Bon ! se reprit-il. Je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à rentrer !

- J'approuve totalement !

Nous nous changeâmes dans un seul geste synchro, et nos vêtements de voleurs prirent la place de notre tenue de camouflage.

Alors qu'une bourrasque nous frappa le visage, Kaito déplia son deltaplane. Je m'approchai de lui, et pris sa main, qui s'était tendue automatiquement.

Après avoir ajusté notre prise, nous nous élançâmes dans le vide, portés par la bise. Le vent n'avait pas augmenté, mais pas diminué non plus.

Le vol se passa silencieusement, sans que le calme ne soit pesant.

Arrivés sur le toit de ma demeure, nous recommençâmes le même schéma que lors de notre départ. Je me laissai glisser jusqu'à ma fenêtre et pénétra dans ma chambre. Kaito tomba avec prestance sur le rebord, une jambe tombante dans le vide, l'autre pliée à l'intérieur.

- En y repensant, je ne crois pas que ce soit _leur _œuvre, m'annonça-t-il en me regardant.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesçai-je en m'approchant de lui. _Ils_ n'auraient pas laissé autant de trace à examiner.

- D'autant plus qu'ils auraient préparé un schéma qui n'aurait pas suscité une enquête approfondie, m'apprit-il. Même si leur simple désir premier est de tuer purement et simplement.

- Juste des assassins, en somme.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, puis Kaito se leva de sa place, passa son autre jambe à l'extérieur et se retint au rebord.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de fermer ta fenêtre, ce soir. Vu le vent qui souffle, tu risques d'attraper mal, dans le cas contraire…

- Mmmh..Peut-être, oui…

- Bien. A demain, alors..

- A demain !

Les « au revoir » ont toujours semblé étranges depuis le début de la semaine. C'est sûr qu'on ne sait pas trop comment gérer le truc, à présent.

Après être passée dans mon dressing pour me mettre en tenue de nuit, je m'arrêtai devant la fenêtre. J'y suis restée devant un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Finalement, je descendis la vitre.

Malgré tout, je ne la fermai pas entièrement, laissant un espace visible entre le cadre et le battant.

Ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai toujours gardé cette habitude, même après…

**FLASH BACK**

_Nous avions atterri sur le toit de ma maison après avoir traversé la ville entière en deltaplane. Nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre, lui, pour replier son engin de vol, moi, pour descendre jusqu'à ma fenêtre et atterrir dans ma chambre._

_Alors que j'avais à peine regagnée ma chambre, je m'étais retournée et avais aperçu Kaito accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, m'observant intensément._

_ - Je sais pas toi, mais moi, après tout ça, je vais gagner avec envie mon lit, __m'étais-je soudainement exaltée._

_ - C'est sûr,__ avait-il acquiescé._

_ - Hum…Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, et surtout de pas m'avoir laissée me débrouiller seule…__avais-je essayé de le remercier._

_ - Pas de quoi. J'allais pas te laisser seule comme ça. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de fermer ta fenêtre ce soir, __reprit-il après un moment de silence__. Le vent commence à se lever on dirait._

_ - Ouais..peut-être…__avais-je approuvé._

_ - Bon…Salut…__s'était-il incliné doucement, après un très court laps de temps de silence._

_ - Salut…_

_Nous nous étions regardés dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis il avait disparu soudainement dans l'obscurité._

_Après mettre changée, et malgré ses recommandations, je n'avais pas complètement fermé la fenêtre, laissant un espace d'ouverture._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kaito avait finalement raison : on ne change pas si facilement les habitudes.

* * *

**(1) Le Festival de la Neige à Sapporo :** C'est un évènement qui a lieu début février chaque année depuis 1950 dans trois sites : le a , Susukino, et à la base des forces japonaises d'autodéfense de Makomanai. Les principales attractions sont des sculptures de neige de plus ou moins grandes dimensions, mais des statues de glace sont aussi exposées sur le site de Susukino.

Cette manifestation attire des visiteurs non seulement de Hokkaidō, mais aussi de tout le Japon et même de l'étranger. En 2005 elle a réuni 2,19 millions de visiteurs pendant huit jours.

Quand ?7 jours début février

Où ?Sapporo (Hokkaido)

Des statues de neige et de glace s'alignent dans trois grands lieux des arrondissements de Chuo et de Higashi, allant des tailles les plus modestes à de véritables monuments. Ce festival est vu chaque année par 2 millions de visiteurs, dont de nombreux visiteurs étrangers.

Le parc Odori, au centre de la ville de Sapporo, se transforme en un musée de la neige sur 1,5 km. Dans sont enceinte, le International Square (Nishi 11 chome, Odori) présente le concours international de statues de neige où une dizaine d'équipes venues du monde entier participent tous les ans. Ce parc est ouvert en continu et vous pouvez venir vous y promener quand bon vous semble, notamment pour admirer le magnifique spectacle de l'illumination des statues à partir de 22h00.

Dans une autre ambiance, les statues exposées dans le quartier de Susukino, connu pour être un lieu de sorties nocturnes, offrent un spectacle étonnant. Ici, vous découvrirez des œuvres uniques et amusantes : des spécialités culinaires du Hokkaido, comme le crabe, la seiche ou le saumon sont prises dans la glace.

En 2006 fut ouvert le parc Satorando, accès sur le thème de l'agriculture (ouvert de 9h00 à 17h00). En complément des attractions pour les enfants, comme le toboggan de neige de 100 mètres de long ou le labyrinthe, les organisateurs proposent des vols en ballon ou des descentes de pentes en luges.

Les Forces d'auto-défense (l'armée japonaise) ont longtemps joué un rôle prédominant dans la fabrication de gigantesques statues ou dans le transport de la neige. Mais depuis leur engagement en Irak, les préparatifs du festival sont pris en charge par des citoyens bénévoles.

_**(Sources : Wikipedia)  
**_

**(2) Gemmologue :** Personne qui étudie les gemmes, c'est-à-dire les pierres précieuses.

**(3) Hôtel Sakura Hatagaya :** L'hôtel Sakura Hatagaya est une nouvelle branche des Hôtels Sakura qui depuis 1992 fournissent des chambres confortables et bon marché à Jimbocho, au coeur de Tokyo. Depuis longtemps considéré comme un carrefour pour voyageurs (que ce soit des hommes d'affaires ou des touristes), l'Hôtel Sakura Jimbocho a été recommandé par le guide touristique « Lonely Planet ». L'hôtel est situé dans le quartier d'Hatagaya, arrondissement de Shibuya, Tokyo. L'hôtel est seulement à 2 minutes de la station de métro « Hatagaya » sur la nouvelle ligne Keio. Il ne vous prendra que 10 minutes pour arriver à Shinjuku, la plus grande station du Japon.

**(4) Shu Gyoku : **J'ai fait un jeu de mots en découpant le mot japonais ''Shugyoku'' qui veut dire pierre précieuse. Assez bateau mais, que voulez-vous ?

* * *

**_Et premier chapitre de la troisième saison terminé ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur. Et oui, je n'ai pas repris à la coupure. Il faut savoir préserver une part de mystère. Ne vous en faites pas, vous saurez tout dans quelques chapitres !_**

**_Pour vous faire patienter et vous faire quelque peu – j'espère – saliver, je vais vous précisez ce qu'il y aura – entre autre – dans cette saison : un Bal Masqué, la Saint Valentin, la White Day…et encore pleins de ce genres de petites choses !_**

**_Les relations entre les personnages seront plus que présentes ! Alors, préparez-vous !_**

**_A plus !_**

* * *

**Preview Extrait Episode 3.02 : La Pierre de Lune**

''Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce qui avait semblé être le meurtre de ce gemmologue. La police, malgré sa sérieuse implication, n'avait pas assez d'indices pour confondre le meurtrier. D'après le rapport d'enquête, la victime aurait succombé à trois balles dans l'abdomen. Curieusement, ça a été ces dites balles qui nous a interpelés, Sieira et moi.''


	24. Episode 302 La Pierre de Lune

**Salut, salut ! **

**Il s'est fait attendre, en retard d'une semaine mais là, c'est la faute des parents qui avaient décidé de partir pour les derniers jours là où y avait pas de réseau :-s Sans compter les préparatifs – vite fait, je dois dire – pour ma rentrée de seconde, et je n'avais plus de temps à moi. Et d'hier, où j'ai eu ma rentrée, et d'aujourd'hui, les premiers cours où déjà l'envie de trépas est là et bien ancrée. J'espère que, quelle que soit votre classe ou votre vie dans la vie active, votre rentrée c'est bien passée ! Pour moi, niveau classe, j'espérai mieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Mais le pire, ce sont les horaires. Finis tous les jours à 18heures-18h30. Collégiens, profitez-en ! Je vais quand même pas me plaindre, l'organisation aurait pu être beaucoup plus pire que ce qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Je suppose que ça va être encore bien pire en montant encore plus dans les classes.**

**Enfin bref, trêve de blabla, me voici de retour !**

**Pour ce chapitre, petit voyage au cœur de l'histoire d'une pierre qui pourrait avoir un lien avec une prochaine intrigue..**

**La dernière fois, il n'y avait pas réellement de vol, alors je me rattrape pour ici. C'est aussi l'occasion de voir comment nos deux voleurs collaborent ensemble, et comment ils procèdent pour voler.**

**Le chapitre est en PoV Kaito (encore un PoV ? Qui l'aurait cru O_o ?)**

**Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer : L'univers de DC apartient à Aoyama. Sauf ce qui est de ma création qui , m'appartient.**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 302 – La Pierre de Lune : Après la parenthèse sur les plans de leur vol et l'annulation de ce dernier à cause de la fin de l'enquête, Kaito et Sieira jettent leur dévolu sur une nouvelle pierre de Légende : la fameuse Pierre de Lune. C'est l'occasion de voir leurs liens nouvellement acquis se développer un peu plus…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

_Episode 22_

La pierre de Lune

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce qui avait semblé être le meurtre de ce gemmologue. La police, malgré sa sérieuse implication, n'avait pas assez d'indices pour confondre le meurtrier. D'après le rapport d'enquête, la victime aurait succombé à trois balles dans l'abdomen. Curieusement, ça a été ces dites balles qui nous avait interpelés, Sieira et moi.

**FLASH BACK**

_Lorsque les causes de la mort ont été rendues publiques, la police en avait approfondies les détails._

_- Écoute- ça…__m'avait dit Sieira en lisant le journal, dans la matinée qui avait suivi le meurtre. __D'après la balistique, il a été confirmé que l'arme du crime était un pistolet semi-automatique, pouvant tirer de huit à douze coups._

_- Un semi-auto ?__m'étais-je étonné, par-dessus son épaule._

_- Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ? __s'était-elle retournée, fronçant les sourcils._

_- Toi aussi ? ça serai quand même une énorme coïncidence.._

_- Tu y crois, toi, à ce genre de ''coïncidence'' ? Combien de criminels utilisent des semi-autos ? Pas énormément, à ma connaissance._

_- Tu penses….__avais-je hésité, laissant ma phrase en suspend. __Pourquoi tué un gemmologue.._

_- Oui, pourquoi ? __s'était-elle enflammée, arquant les sourcils.__ Pourquoi le tuer, quelques temps après qu'on nous ait tiré dessus ? Je peux croire certaines choses mais, je ne peux pas appeler ça une ''coïncidence''._

_- Tu crois que la personne qui nous a tiré dessus quelques semaines auparavant, a tué cet homme parce qu'elle pourrait être sur la même piste que nous ? __m'étais-je effaré._

_- On aurait dû s'intéresser plus longuement à cette fusillade…__s'était-elle contentée de répondre._

J'avais su, à cet instant, qu'elle était en ''mode détective.'' Ce mystère l'intriguait et j'avais compris que tôt ou tard, elle y prendrait part.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi à fond dans les vols qu'en ce moment, et avait remis son investigation à plus tard.

**FLASH BACK ~ FIN

* * *

**

Le mois de Février venait de commencer et avec lui, le temps neigeux. Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes d'intempéries lorsque l'on est voleurs. Et ça, nous l'avons très bien compris.

Alors que nous étions tous les deux chez elle un matin, je survolais les sites internet d'informations, pour chercher d'éventuelles nouvelles pistes :

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu risques d'en penser mais, ça serait intéressant de faire un petit tour à cette expo, l'interpellai-je, tandis qu'elle finissait de se coiffer.

- Pour quoi ? me demanda Sieira, de but en blanc, en me regardant dans son miroir.

- Tu ne demandes pas quelle expo c'est ?

- On va pas y faire la visite, si ? railla-t-elle. Alors…pour quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu étais une amatrice d'art, mais bon…me déçus-je faussement. Pour aller à l'essentiel, un joailler américain apporte sa collection de bijoux les plus prestigieux pour les besoins d'un défilé de mode.

- Pour les besoins d'un défilé de mode ? s'étonna-t-elle, en revenant vers moi, pour se pencher sur la page affichée.

- Il prête les bijoux qui sont portés par des mannequins pour des défilés Haute Couture, ça devrait te ravir, l'attaquai-je gentiment.

- Et pour quoi est-ce qu'on entrerait en scène ? passa-t-elle au-dessus.

- Une pierre qui est magnifique d'autant qu'elle est rare, lui lançai-je, en relevant la tête de l'article. La Pierre de Lune.

- La Pierre de Lune…

- On dit que cette pierre semble être issue de la magie car ayant une luminescence fantomatique qui flotterait au sein d'une matière cristalline, l'informai-je tout en la regardant. Il est dit que les Romains pensaient qu'elle était constituée de la lumière lunaire.

- Tu veux la voler parce qu'elle porte tes « caractéristiques» ? rit-elle doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'appelle « mes caractéristiques » ? m'étonnai-je, alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- La pleine lune est ton temps favori pour apparaitre. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

- Tu m'exaspères, parfois. Mais…la pleine lune est dans deux jours…

- Je l'aurai parié ! sourit-elle, amusée. Et où est-ce que ça se passe ?

- A Nara, dis-je simplement.

- Un voyage nous attend, alors ! s'enjoua-t-elle, levant son bras droit en l'air, le poing brandit.

- On ne partira pas avant demain soir, la renseignai-je.

- Pourquoi demain soir ?

- Parce qu'après-demain c'est dimanche et il faut l'espace d'au moins un jour, le temps d'envoyer la carte.

- T'as qu'à l'envoyer maintenant, me pressa-t-elle, en levant les épaules.

- Le problème c'est que : lequel de nous deux la signera ? interrogeai-je, en faisant apparaitre la fameuse carte, encore blanche.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Maintenant que nous savons qui nous sommes, nous ne pouvons pourtant pas montrer à la police que nous travaillons ensemble. Il faut garder l'effet de surprise et de préservation.

- Ça va quand même pas être facile d'agir ensemble alors que l'on ne doit pas montrer notre lien, jugea-t-elle, en grimaçant.

- On doit rester prudent, appuyai-je. En plus, ça pourrait nous servir, cette omission.

- Si tu le dis.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que l'on a déjà traité le sujet.

Je la vis faire la moue à l'évocation de cette dite conversation.

Elle avait eu lieu deux jours après la ''Grande Révélation''.

**FLASH BACK**

_Nous étions dans sa cuisine en train de discuter tout en nous faisant à manger – les domestiques ayant eu leur jour de congé. Elle s'était assise sur le plan de travail, tandis que je m'étais tenu debout devant elle._

_- Je n'aurai pas cru que tu laisses des journées de repos à tes domestiques,__avais lancé, tout en préparant le riz._

_- C'est assez normal, __avait-elle répliqué, tout en me regardant faire.__ Ils travaillent d'arrache-pied, il leur faut bien une compensation. Mais là, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas cru que tu saches cuisiner !_

_- J'ai de nombreux talents !__avais-je rétorqué, alors que Sieira s'était mise à rire._

_- Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté._

_- Je pensai que tu avais pourtant des doutes sur moi,__avais-je doucement murmuré, quelque peu amère cependant._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, __avait-elle soufflé.__ C'est vrai que j'ai eu des doutes mais, seulement sur ta réaction. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne notre alliance, je n'ai là aucun doute._

_- Pareil pour moi,__avais-je certifié.__Mais en parlant de l'alliance…il y a quelque chose dont on n'a pas parlé._

_- Qu'est-ce ?_

_- Ben…Ok, on travaille ensemble. Mais ne vaut-il pas mieux surveiller encore plus nos arrières ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Si l'on montre que l'on travaille ensemble, on montre également que l'on connait l'identité de l'autre, __lui avais-je appris.__ Ceux qui nous poursuivent, peuvent encore plus nous traquer en sachant cela._

_- On pourrait se faire prendre plus facilement,__ avait-elle compris._

_- Oui,__ avais-je acquiescé. __C'est pour cela qu'il faut être prudent, et donc, ne jamais montrer notre lien…du moins, pour l'instant._

_- Alors, ça veut aussi dire que lorsque l'on planifiera un vol, ça sera l'un de nous deux qui en prendra la responsabilité devant les gens, __avait-elle soufflé, faisant la moue._

_- Ça semble logique, oui,__avais-je réalisé._

_A ce moment-là, en ayant réalisé cet état de fait, nous avions compris que cette alliance serait la chose la plus dure à cacher, encore plus dure que notre identité secrète._

**FLASH BACK ~ FIN

* * *

**

- Je peux le faire, si tu veux, lui dis-je, de retour du cours de la matinée. Comme ça, si ce vol ne sert pas à grand-chose, tu n'auras pas à t'expliquer avec Elle.

- Ça, je peux le gérer, assura-t-elle, en secouant nonchalamment la main droite. C'est plutôt pour toi que ça poserait problème. Le Kid d'aujourd'hui n'a pas pour habitude de s'éloigner de Tokyo. On pourrait se poser des questions..

- Et dans ton cas ?

- Je suis connue pour être plus teigneuse que toi, sourit-elle doucement. Ils savent que je peux aller n'importe où. C'est ce qui nous différencie. Moi je n'aie pas d'attache.

- Que tu crois ! m'exclamai-je, la raillant presque.

- De toute façon, mieux vaut préconiser la sécurité, et donc garder nos habitudes, éluda-t-elle. En d'autres termes : agir comme si rien n'avait changé.

- Agir selon ton mode opératoire, en somme.

_- Notre_ mode opératoire, me corrigea-t-elle, en croisant mon regard. Eux, ils croiront contrôler la situation en pensant avoir affaire à un, alors que l'autre veillera aussi.

- Du deux en un ! compris-je.

- Oui ! sourit Sieira, son visage rayonnant presque. Que décides-tu, alors ?

- Je marche, acceptai-je. De toute façon, je serai là si tu as besoin.

On se sourit, et nous nous mîmes à écrire la carte en commun.

Et alors que l'après-midi débuta et que nous allâmes chacun à nos cours, la carte partie vers la police de Nara avec, comme contenu :

_'' Quand l'astre lunaire se montrera pleinement dans sa partie statique,_

_Je viendrai lui dérober sa lumière_

_Qui, avec son reflet fantomatique,_

_S'invite dans les Hautes hauteurs de la Sphère._

_May''_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les journaux télévisés du soir rapportent l'info.

- Pff ! Quel tapage, ils nous font ! souffla Sieira, qui zappait les chaines télés, tandis que je venais d'arriver des cours. Et ça fait que quelques heures qu'elle a été envoyé !

- M'en parle pas ! rouspétai-je en m'approchant d'elle. Par je-ne-sais quel moyen, Hakuba en a eu vite vent et ne m'a pas quitté des yeux !

- Pourtant, la signature ne vient pas de toi.

- Il doit sans doute penser que ta présence est de mon œuvre.

- Il en arriverait à cette conclusion ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre son esprit dérangé !

- Dans tous les cas, les nouvelles vont extrêmement vite, maintenant, reprit-elle, alors qu'elle finissait de rire de ma réplique.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire, m'amusai-je.

- Rançon ? C'est cela, oui, sourit Sieira tout en roulant des yeux.

- Je t'assure ! Mais en parlant de rançon, pour le vol on va…

- …prendre mon jet pour nous rendre à Nara, me coupa-t-elle, tout sourire.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Ben oui ! Ca sera beaucoup plus simple et sans embrouilles.

- Côté embrouilles, tu es sûre pour ça ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Absolument, m'assura-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis seule et sans attache en ce moment. Mes parents sont à Sapporo, tout comme Yume que j'ai envoyé là-bas exprès le temps d'éclaircir l'autre affaire, et les domestiques sont en congés. Et même si certaines personnes pourraient être au courant, ils s'écraseront parce que je les tiens.

- Tu as tous pouvoirs, hein ?

- Je me débrouille. Alors, que dis-tu de mon idée ?

- C'est vrai que ça nous arrangerait bien pour certaines choses, réfléchis-je.

- Je prends ça pour un « ok » !

- De toute façon, comme c'est toi qui apparaîtras, je n'ai pas tellement de plan a développé.

- Même si c'est moi qui jouerai, tu seras tout de même là, assura-t-elle, souriant doucement.

- On avisera quand on sera à Nara, alors, lui souris-je aussi.

En l'entendant dire cette phrase, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle prenait souvent un jeu le fait de voler, mais que malgré tout, elle ne prend pas ça entièrement à la rigolade si elle compte sur moi pour veiller à tout.

Et ainsi donc, ce fut le lendemain dans la matinée, après la fin des cours, que je me rendis chez elle, pour partir direction Nara.

- Salut ! lui dis-je, en arrivant. Y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- Pas du tout. Personne ne sait, et personne ne pose de questions ! Dans ces genres de cas, ma situation est bien pratique ! rit-elle, tout en bouclant ses dernières affaires à emporter.

- Tu sais que l'on part juste pour le weekend, hein ? m'enquis-je de lui demander, plissant les yeux à la vue de ce qu'elle emmenait.

- Oui.

- A bon. Excuse-moi, alors, la raillai-je, devant son ton qui ne soulevait aucune remise en question, comme si cela était normal. Je croyais que tu avais compris une semaine.

- Oh, ça va ! souffla-t-elle, en se relevant de l'intérieur de sa malle. C'est pas comme si j'embarquai tout mon dressing.

- Excuse-moi du peu, mais la seule différence avec ton dressing, c'est que ce que tu tiens dans les mains s'appelle une valise. Ou même deux, voir trois.

- N'exagère pas quand même, s'exclama Sieira, fronçant les sourcils. Et puis en plus, la deuxième est la tienne.

- Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je carrément.

- Au cas où on serait amené à se mêler à des gens hauts placés, il faut bien avoir de quoi convaincre, dit-elle, sur un ton égal.

A ces répliques, je soufflai, ne voulant pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

- Et pour toi, y a pas eu de problèmes ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Comme hier, répondis-je, désinvolte. Encore et toujours les répliques cinglantes de l'autre crétin comme : _« On dirait bien qu'il y aura du mouvement du côté de Nara. Tu ne t'y rends pas ? ». _Et je t'en passe et des meilleures.

- Quel idiot, il est ! s'exclama alors Sieira, tout en cherchant à fermer sa valise.

- Besoin d'aide ? lui lançai-je, railleur.

Elle me lança un regard noir, mais se résolut à me laisser l'aider. Vraiment, sur ce coup-là, je comprendrai jamais les filles sur le plan des bagages !

On finit de boucler les valises, puis nous descendîmes les escaliers menant au salon pour nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée. On marcha jusqu'à la limousine mise à disposition.

Nous nous rendîmes alors à l'aérodrome où son jet nous attendait. Arrivés, nous montâmes directement dans l'avion, et alors que je pensai au cas du pilote, je me rendis compte d'une chose que Sieira – en la voyant s'installer aux commandes - n'avait pas crue bon de préciser :

- Tu sais piloter les avions ?

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça-t-elle vivement. Mais seulement sur les lignes directes et rapides comme celle-ci. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça pourrait te choquer. Et puis toi aussi il me semble, non ?

- Oui mais…c'est pas la même chose.

- En quoi ?

- En…rien…abandonnai-je.

- Attache ta ceinture, je vais y aller.

Je m'exécutai, et mis le casque sur mes oreilles par la même occasion. Elle mit le sien, alluma la console, se saisit des commandes et l'avion se mit doucement à rouler. Il ne s'écoula que très peu de temps avant que l'appareil ne soit dans les airs.

Comme le trajet n'a pas besoin d'attention particulière, je mets les commandes de l'avion sous pilotage automatique, m'interpella la nouvelle pilote, en désignant la console. Je les reprendrai en manuelles lors de l'atterrissage.

- Oh, cool, dis-je, vérifiant tout de même ses gestes. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Je sais ce que je fais, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. Alors, tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre sur la cible ?

- Tu veux savoir des trucs en plus ?

- Tu en as sous le coude ?

Je souris moqueusement, et me tourna vers elle pour prendre la parole.

- Selon les légendes, Galien(1) surnommait la Pierre de Lune : ''Ecume de Lune''.

- Ça revient à ce que disaient les Romains, me signala Sieira.

- Effectivement, acquiesçai-je. D'autant plus qu'en Inde, elle est sacrée. Et d'après l'Histoire, au XI° siècle, à Ceylan – située au Sri Lanka, à environ trente-et-un kilomètre au sud-est de l'Inde – fut érigé un Temple à la gloire de cette pierre. Il parait – d'après la légende – que les marches de l'autel en étaient recouvertes.

- Tu en connais un rayon sur cette pierre, remarqua-t-elle. T'aurais pas pu mieux fait de vouloir devenir Historien ?

- Je dois être en mesure de savoir ce qu'il y a à comprendre sur les pierres que je cible.

- Quand même.

- On dit qu'il faut offrir la pierre lors du treizième anniversaire de mariage, pour conjurer l'influence néfaste du chiffre treize.

- Heureusement que l'on n'est pas le treize, alors, rit-elle.

- Et qu'il n'y a pas d'anniversaire de mariage dans notre entourage.

- Pour mes parents, ce n'est pas en février.

- Tu sais que son élixir est bénéfique sur les relations émotionnelles avec la mère, l'informai-je, sur un ton malicieux.

- Waouh, s'exclama-t-elle mollement.

- Ça pourrait être favorable en ce qui concerne ta relation avec ta mère, non ? lui proposai-je. D'autant plus qu'elle apporte douceur et tolérance pour les personnes dures et sévères.

- Alors là, double waouh, railla-t-elle, en roulant des yeux.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir marcher dans ce sens, m'apercevais-je.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

Je n'insistai pas, sachant que ça ne mènerait à rien. Il était vraiment difficile de parler de ce sujet, particulièrement ce qui touche sa relation avec sa mère.

Tout le reste du vol, on parla peu, plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Ce ne fut que lorsque le vol toucha quasiment à sa fin que Sieira se remit à parler :

- On dirait qu'il neige ici aussi.

- C'est vrai, remarquai-je aussi, en regardant les hauteurs de la ville par le hublot. Ça nous facilitera la tâche…enfin, ça devrait, normalement.

- Normalement ? arqua-t-elle les sourcils. J'espère que ça sera facile.

- Ça le sera.

Alors que je le lui assurais, elle reprit les commandes manuelles et fit descendre l'avion en flèche pour l'atterrissage. Il fut assez violent, quoique moins secouant que sur les vols normaux.

Le jet s'immobilisa. Nous nous regardâmes, enlevâmes casques et ceintures puis nous nous levâmes pour descendre. Nous dévalâmes les marches de l'appareil, préalablement sorties.

- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? m'interrogea Sieira, alors que je regardais autour de moi.

- La chose que l'on doit faire : se dissimuler, l'informai-je.

- Plutôt dissimuler nos identités.

- De ce côté-là, y a une solution.

Je l'entrainais dans le jet, où j'étais sûr que personne ne nous verrait.

- Le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu, c'est de se _faire_ passer inaperçu.

- On se déguise…cool, se réjouit-elle.

Tous les deux, nous exécutâmes alors le même geste synchro, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions deux autres personnes.

En ce qui me concernait, je m'étais décidé pour un complet couleur marron clair. Par-dessous la veste, il y avait une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, comme les chaussures. Côté coiffure, ce fut de longs cheveux noirs de jais, attaché en queue de cheval.

Sieira, de son côté, avait opté pour un tailleur gris clair. A la place de la jupe avait été choisi un pantalon aux manches larges, lui arrivant jusqu'à ses talons noirs. Elle avait en main un sac également noir, et des boucles rondes se balançaient à ses oreilles. Des cheveux blonds au carré lui servaient de coupe de cheveux.

- Une queue de cheval, hein ? ricana-t-elle alors, en m'observant.

- Oh, tais-toi ! lui lançai-je. Toi, tu n'es pas non plus dans ton style habituel.

- Non, mais quand même !

Elle continua à rire, tandis que nous marchâmes jusqu'à la rue qui suivait.

- On devrait prendre un taxi, proposai-je.

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira-t-elle, décontenancée.

Nous longeâmes le trottoir, et un taxi finit par arriver. Nous nous y engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Sieira se pencha vers le conducteur et lui chuchota quelque chose. Celui-ci acquiesça, et reprit le trajet.

- Où est-ce que l'on va ? finis-je par l'interroger.

- Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer des dizaines de fois, nous sommes là que pour le weekend, me railla-t-elle avec amusement. Il nous faut donc un point de ralliement. Et je connais un lieu parfait pour ça.

- Qui est ? demandai-je.

- Tu verras.

Je plissai les yeux, dubitatif à ses choix. Après tout, elle est assez extravagante et mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention. Je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre, espérant peut-être pouvoir apercevoir sur quoi elle avait porté son choix. Je remarquai alors qu'ici, la neige était également beaucoup tombée, emplissant les rues de son manteau blanc. Les gens marchaient dessus avec précaution, et certains encore plus, car ils portaient des tonnes de choses dans les bras.

- Les gens semblent préparer le Festival des Lanternes(2), remarqua Sieira, en les regardant à travers la vitre.

- Le Festival des Lanternes ?

- C'est la spécialité de la ville. Cela ce fait normalement au Sanctuaire Kasuga Taisha(3) avant le Setsubun(4), ou le remplace presque, si je peux dire. C'est magnifique à ce moment-là.

Je me mis à la regarder et souris à sa réplique, amusé. Elle observa par la fenêtre la ville défiler sous ses yeux, les lèvres étirées joyeusement.

Nous arrivâmes à destination quelques minutes plus tard au centre de Nara, pour s'immobiliser devant ce qui semblait être un hôtel.

Sieira paya le trajet et nous et nos bagages sortirent du taxi. Alors que la voiture redémarra pour s'éloigner, je levai la tête et aperçu le nom de l'hôtel : le Nikko Hôtel Nara.

- Un hôtel trois étoiles ? trois étoiles ? répétai-je, abasourdi.

- On n'allait pas dormir dans un taudis ! s'exclama-t-elle, roulant des yeux. Et puis, en plus, la cible est située juste à quelques pas. C'est une bonne affaire, tout comme une bonne planque.

- Si tu le dis, dis-je septique.

- Allez, viens !

Elle m'entraîna pour entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. On s'approcha du comptoir et demanda, d'une manière qui montrait qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

- Bonjour, salua poliment l'hôtesse d'accueil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais réserver des chambres pour deux jours, commença Sieira de but en blanc.

- Chambres séparées ou une commune ? demanda la femme en tapotant sur son ordinateur.

- Séparées mais en communication, me devança Sieira, alors que j'allais répliquer. Vous comprenez, nous sommes ici pour affaire.

- Absolument, acquiesça l'hôtesse. La trois cent-dix et la trois cent-onze sont disponibles et communiquent entre elles.

- Ça sera parfait ! se réjouit mon équipière en souriant.

Sieira sortit des cartes de sa poche et les lui tendit. Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et se retourna un instant.

- Tenez, les pass, tendit-elle enfin, en revenant vers nous.

- Je vous remercie.

Sieira s'en saisit et au même instant, un garçon d'étage s'avança vers nous.

- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il, en direction de Sieira.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il se saisit de nos bagages et tous les trois nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Le trajet ne dura pas plus d'une minute ou deux, et lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage correspondant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes trois cent-dix et trois cent-onze. Le garçon d'étage s'arrêta devant la première, l'ouvrit et laissa les bagages à l'intérieur. Nous entrâmes à notre tour et Sieira se tourna vers lui.

- Je vous remercie, ça sera tout.

- Bien, Mademoiselle, répondit-il, en acceptant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Je le regardai quitter la pièce, et lorsque la porte se referma, je pris la parole.

- Explique-moi tout ça, la sommai-je en me tournant alors vers elle.

- Il fallait bien le remercier pour débarrasser le plancher, déclara-t-elle, comme une évidence.

- Pas ça. Ça, indiquai-je en montrant la chambre.

- On est entré avec des faux papiers très très bien fait, m'apprit-elle en me montrant ces dits papiers. Et il faut bien trouver un endroit de repli, qui soit tant stratégique que bien confortable.

- Pourquoi avoir demandé deux chambres séparées mais communicantes, si on reste que dans une seule ?

- Pour les apparences ! s'exclama alors Sieira, levant les mains devant elle. Quand on vient pour affaires, les gens ont l'habitude de demander ce genre de chambres communicantes. Et comme on se fait passer pour des gens qui sont là pour affaires, il faut bien demander ces chambres-ci.

- Décidément, les règles sont nombreuses dans ton monde, déclarai-je d'un air un peu désespéré.

- Tu t'y feras. Quand on y est en plein dedans, on ne peut que s'y faire, murmura-t-elle solennellement.

Je la regardai intensément, puis détourna le regard. Avec cette phrase, c'est comme s'y elle venait de me faire part de son emprisonnement dans cette cage dorée, mais qu'au final, elle s'y complaisait parfaitement.

Pour chasser cette pensée, je me concentrai sur la pièce. Les teintes étaient assez sobres mais éclairées, allant du blanc au marron couleur bois. Le tapis était gris, parsemé de motifs ressemblant au damier. Une baie vitrée était placée à gauche, prenant toute la surface du mur, et illuminait la pièce, la faisant apparaitre spacieuse. Des rideaux noirs en entouraient le cadre. Devant la vitre était placée une table ronde sur pied, encadrée de deux divans formés en bois. Des tableaux étaient accrochés à divers endroit, et des lampadaires étaient disposés aux quatre coins. Au milieu de la pièce, poussé contre le mur du fond, trônait un énorme lit. Il était garni de couvertures et de coussins, eux blancs. La grosse couette le recouvrant était blanche, une large bande noire et grise imprimée en son milieu. Et en face avait été placé une sorte de bureau, où trônait un ordinateur et divers objets.

- Bien ! s'exclama soudain Sieira, en se jetant sur le lit, coupant alors cours à mon analyse. Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés, que faisons-nous ?

- Tu ne veux pas diriger l'opération ? lui demandai-je, restant debout.

- C'est toi qui a repéré la pierre, alors c'est normal que ce soit toi qui supervise, affirma-t-elle. Quand ça sera moi qui en dénicherai une, c'est moi qui dicterai, ce qui est bien normal.

- C'est sûr, acquiesçai-je, plissant les yeux.

- Alors, quel est ton plan de repérage ? s'enjoua-t-elle alors.

- Ça te dit une petite soirée privée, lui lançai-je, malicieux.

Elle me regarda suspicieusement, mais me suivit lorsque je me mis à l'entrainer dehors.

J'avais appris, via les informations, que le créateur, avec l'accord des propriétaires des bijoux utilisés, donnait dans la nuit une petite soirée privée, pour faire profiter de la vue des pierres et cela dans le cas où l'on parviendrait à en voler. Ce qui – bien entendu – risque d'arriver !

Je m'étais dit que ça serait pas mal de pouvoir s'y instruire avant de frapper.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux à stationner devant le haut immeuble où se tiendrait ladite soirée.

- Comment est-ce qu'on va procéder ? me demanda Sieira, après que je lui ai à demi expliqué ce qu'on faisait là.

- Comme on l'a fait précédemment à part…

- A part… ?

Je me mis à regarder ma montre : il restait encore quatre heures avant le début de la soirée. Je regardai alors autour de moi et vis un homme rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il portait dans les bras une grosse caisse, où dessus était inscrit ''Private – for tonight''. Je plissai les yeux, le regardant intensément, et c'est là que je compris.

Je tirai Sieira par le bras pour reprendre le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés, et tandis que nous marchions, elle gesticulait, ne comprenant pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle vivement, me suivant malgré tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer le début du plan…lui souris-je narquoisement.

Elle plissa les yeux, m'interrogeant du regard, à la fois paniquée et intriguée.

Nous arrivâmes au Nikko Hôtel, et montâmes jusqu'à la chambre qu'on nous avait attribué. Là, après être entré, je m'assis sur le lit, fouillant dans les valises que Sieira avait emmené.

- Tu vas m'expliquer, à la fin ? s'énerva-t-elle, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous rendre incognito à la soirée.

- Et, comment ?

Je souris, tandis que je sortais deux tenues de la valise où se trouvait ma…boîte à malice, si je pus dire.

Sieira ouvrit la bouche d'indignation à cette vue et, tout en me perçant d'un regard menaçant, m'hurla :

_- Ça_, il n'en ait pas question !

- C'est pour la couverture, essayai-je de la raisonner.

- Je m'en fiche ! cria-t-elle.

- Arrête de faire ton héritière, soufflai-je, exaspéré.

- Je ne veux pas porter ce truc pour toute…

- Rassure-toi, ça ne sera que pour nous introduire dans la soirée, la coupai-je, pour la calmer. Il nous faudra quand même nous infiltrer parmi les invités et pour ça, il y a _ce_ genre de tenues.

Je lui montrai l'autre valise, et me mis à la regarder, attendant.

- Explique-moi en détail ce qu'on va faire…me somma Sieira, un instant après avoir vu ce que je lui montrais.

Je la vrillai du regard tout en souriant, et me tourna entièrement vers elle pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu te doutes bien que pour ce soir, on ne va pas rentrer comme ça, en claquant des doigts.

- Oui, je sais, on doit arriver incognito.

- Exact, acquiesçai-je. Tout à l'heure, lorsque l'on était devant l'immeuble, il y avait un homme qui y entrait, chargé d'une caisse. Il semble qu'elle était destinée pour ce soir.

- Et donc ? plissa-t-elle des yeux.

- Donc, en voyant cet homme, il m'est venu une idée : se faire passer pour des membres du personnel engagé pour la petite sauterie, ris-je presque.

- Mais si on se fait passer pour le personnel, on ne pourra pas s'approcher de la pierre d'assez près, pensa-t-elle.

- Sauf si entre temps, on s'intègre parmi les invités.

- Ah..Je pensais d 'ailleurs que c'était ça, le plan initial.

- En fait, dès que l'on entre dans le bâtiment, habillé en serveurs, on se dirige vers le lieu de la soirée. Après y avoir pénétré, on se change en clients potentiels, lui expliquai-je.

- Ça va devenir compliquer d'agir, non ? se soucia Sieira, fronçant à demi les sourcils.

- Il y a cependant un petit problème…problème qui aura du mal à passer de ton côté, grimaçai-je, craignant sa réaction.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, me somma-t-elle, d'une manière décisive.

- Comme c'est une soirée assez sélect', tu dois bien évidemment savoir, toi la première, que le personnel est normalement constitué de…

- Oh non ! Je dois me travestir en mec ! se lamenta-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ça sera juste pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, et ensuite on se changera, essayai-je de la calmer. Mais pourquoi es-tu si négative à propos de ce détail ? Je me suis moi-même travesti en fille plus d'une fois.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs on pourrait se demander pourquoi si souvent !

Je soufflai, exaspérai. Cependant, quand l'heure d'y aller sonna, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le bâtiment où se passait la soirée, et pénétrâmes par la porte de service, pas encore surveillée à cette heure-ci.

Dès que la voie fut libre de toute présence, nous nous changeâmes pour revêtir les vêtements des serveurs embauchés pour l'occasion.

Le costume était composé d'un pantalon noir dont la couleur était la même que pour celle des chaussures. Il y avait également une chemise blanche, par-dessus laquelle il y avait une veste beige. Un nœud papillon noir le terminait, ainsi qu'avec une petite serviette dans la poche gauche.

Après nous êtres assurés du résultat, nous longeâmes les couloirs servant aux employés.

- Me fringuer de cette manière…alors que j'avais apporté de superbes tenues… ! rumina Sieira, à la traine derrière moi.

- Ça t'apprendra à emporter ta maison dans tes valises pour un weekend, me moquai-je ouvertement.

- Il faut bien prévoir toutes les éventualités ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais, lorsque tu dois partir illico dans une autre ville sans attirer l'attention…soufflai-je.

- D'habitude, c'est Yume qui se charge de ce genre de détails, se calma-t-elle à peu près.

- Tu lui confies quelque peu les sales besognes, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je fais ça pour ne pas qu'elle se charge du plan, qu'elle ne se charge pas de planifier le genre de choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à faire ! s'exclama-t-elle, me rejoignant en quelques enjambés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Elle me fait confiance. C'est tout ce que je demande, d'ailleurs. Le reste, elle le choisit.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de continuer cette conversation, car nous venions d'entrer dans le couloir menant aux étages. Nous marquâmes un temps d'arrêt, derrière un pan de mur.

- A partir de maintenant, on agit comme si on était serveurs. Ça devrait pas être si difficile, de ton côté ? lui demandai-je, en la dévisageant.

- Non. Ça ira, répliqua Sieira, en me toisant.

Je hochai la tête, et nous nous fondâmes dans la masse des personnes composant le personnel. Dans l'immeuble, il y avait une vingtaine d'étage, et la soirée se passait au quinzième. Nous longeâmes les couloirs pour atteindre ledit étage. Il y avait tellement d'effervescence que l'on nous remarqua à peine, si ce n'est moins.

Nous entendîmes alors de la musique, ce qui nous indiqua que nous avions atteint l'étage. Un brouhaha s'éleva de la salle située tout au fond de l'étage, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle. Cela peut paraitre bizarre que la fête se passe en hauteur, mais le créateur s'était expliqué comme quoi la hauteur donnait une nouvelle approche parce que c'était en communion avec l'aura des pierres, ou un truc du genre. De toute façon, la hauteur, c'est toujours bon pour nous.

A côté de la salle se trouvait une petite porte où à l'intérieur se trouvait verres et plateaux pour les serveurs. Il était temps de se changer pour se mouvoir parmi la foule de la soirée. Je lui fis alors signe pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

- Maintenant, place à l'image des investisseurs, plaisantai-je.

Comme il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, on avait décidé de se la jouer sobre. Alors, Sieira avait choisi une longue robe noire simple à bustier, et des talons compensés pour pouvoir mieux se déplacer au cas. Un collier en perle pendait à son cou, et des boucles d'oreilles noires. Elle avait, en revanche, gardé son carré blonds.

Pour moi, c'était un autre complet, noir cette fois-ci, avec cravate au cou. J'avais également gardé ma coupe à la queue de cheval.

Pour toujours sauvegarder notre image, on jouait à fond la carte des invités hauts de gamme. On avait bien entendu changé de voix, en n'en prenant une qui fasse effet.

Sieira se saisit alors de mon bras gauche, et nous nous avançâmes dans la foule des invités. Arborant une mine de circonstance, nous regardâmes autour de nous, essayant d'apercevoir la moindre chose susceptible de nous intéresser.

- Regarde, me montra alors Sieira du regard. Il a bien exposé les pierres dans des vitrines à la vue de tous.

- En effet, acquiesçai-je, en apercevant lesdites vitrines. Mais elles ne sont pas encore à découvert. Il y aura sûrement une présentation, qui nous montrera alors ces pierres.

- Oui, sûrement, hocha-t-elle de la tête.

Alors que l'on continuait à sonder la salle, un homme – que je reconnus comme étant le créateur, celui qu'on devait voler – s'avança sur l'estrade située à l'autre bout de la salle. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, bientôt stoppés par les mains en l'air de l'homme. Il se mit alors à parler :

- Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue à cette soirée que je nommerai 'pré-présentation' ! Ce soir, je vous présenterai les futures stars de mon prochain défilé : les splendides pierres précieuses que cache notre monde. Ce sera un voyage à travers les continents où ces pierres ont été trouvées. Et il commence, maintenant.

Alors que des applaudissements s'élevèrent une nouvelle fois, l'homme claqua des doigts et les nappes qui cachaient les vitrines se firent enlevées.

Le 'voyage' débuta tout de suite après et, alors que la voix du collectionneur s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour présenter les pierres, nous commençâmes par celles cherchant acquéreurs, puis par celles utilisées pour les défilés. Nous longeâmes de longues vitrines, plus garnies les unes que les autres en bijoux, et vîmes – entre autre – des pierres ayant un passé comme l'Agathe(6) et l'Onyx(7), à celles de popularité dite de martyrs comme le Jaspe Sanguin(8).

Vint le tour de celle que nous attendions : La Pierre de Lune(5). Elle avait été placée toute seule, près de l'estrade.

Le créateur en expliqua ses caractéristiques – en gros, le quart de ce que j'avais appris à Sieira – et nous finîmes par pouvoir nous en approcher à notre tour.

Nous la fixâmes puis, voyant Sieira, le regard toujours accroché si intensément à la pierre, je lui chuchotai, pour ne pas nous faire entendre ni repérer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh, rien…hésita-t-elle, plissant les yeux. C'est juste que…ce que tu m'as appris sur la pierre - ses légendes, ses caractéristiques…j'ai l'impression que ça me rappelle quelque chose…sur des souvenirs de quand j'étais encore une petite fille. Le problème c'est que c'est très flou alors je n'ai qu'une impression indistincte.

- Vraiment ? Tu te souviens d'une chose ?

- Ça avait un rapport avec…la lune, il me semble, essaya-t-elle de se souvenir.

- Peut-être que t'avais fait un rêve prémonitoire sur ce que tu ferais plus tard et que maintenant tu as une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu…tentai-je. La pierre de Lune permet les rêves prémonitoires et développe l'intuition. T'es sûre que t'en possède pas une ? plaisantai-je doucement.

- Les membres de ma lignée possèdent de très nombreuses pierres de collection mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, celle-ci n'en fait pas partie, m'apprit-elle.

- Vraiment ? C'est très étonnant pour des collectionneurs de pierres précieuses, murmurai-je, presque pour moi-même.

- J'ai arrêté depuis déjà longtemps de m'interroger sur ce genre de phénomènes inexpliqués.

Je souris à cette remarque, tandis qu'autour de nous, chaque invité débitait des flots de paroles à leur voisin.

Nous nous en éloignâmes, et nous dirigeâmes vers un coin où l'on ne pourrait pas nous voir. Je me tournai alors vers elle :

- Je pense que…

- Oui, pareil, m'interrompit-elle. On devrait partir, tant qu'il est encore temps.

- O-oui, acquiesçai-je, surpris. Puisque nous avons bien mémorisé le coin, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour demain.

- Alors, c'est parti !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte menant aux escaliers de secours, sans attirer l'attention. Nous montâmes jusqu'au toit, et lorsque le froid nous fouetta le visage, j'esquissai un geste, faisant disparaitre mon costume de soirée au profil de celui du Kid, tout en dépliant mon planeur.

- Je crois que pour maintenant, on peut partir par les airs, lançai-je à Sieira, tandis qu'elle me regardait, étonnée. Je voudrais pas qu'on se fasse remarquer.

- Tu as pris ton deltaplane ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je en souriant. Je ne serai pas le Kid sans mon engin de vol. Même lorsque l'on ne vole pas.

Je la vis soupirer, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, comme nous l'avions convenu…

**FLASH BACK**

_Un soir, nous discutions des conditions de notre alliance, perchés sur le toit de sa maison. Et tout d'un coup, le sujet de notre « envol groupé » a été abordé._

_- Tu sais, pour mieux voler, mieux vaudrait que tu…trouves une autre façon de t'agripper à moi, __lui avais-je demandé._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Ça me gène pas de te porter mais, par contre, aucune position n'est idéale._

_- Aucune, hein ? __avait-elle murmuré, ses lèvres s'étirant._

_- A moins que tu aies une…une idée…__avais-je eu du mal à dire, troublé par l'expression de son sourire._

_- Peut-être, oui. Si je me tiens comme cela, tu cois que ça ira, pour toi et les commandes de vol ?_

_Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et, tandis qu'elle avait expliqué son idée, elle avait placé ses bras autour de mon cou, de façon à ce que son corps s'agrippe au mien, sans pour autant me gêner quand je volerai._

_En attente de ma réponse, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens, car nos visages avaient été si proches qu'ils s'étaient presque touchés._

_- O-oui…__avais-je fini par répondre, gêné par notre promiscuité.__ Si tu me tiens bien, je pense que je pourrai te porter comme cela._

_- C'est bien mieux comme ça, alors, __avait-elle également acquiescé._

_On avait ainsi continué à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, durant un long moment._

**FLASH BACK ~ FIN

* * *

**

'Plus que deux heures'. Voilà ce que disaient les journalistes présents devant l'immeuble que l'on devait cambrioler. Ils étaient en état d'alerte maximum. Après tout, la lune sera bientôt aussi claire dans le ciel noir que la lumière d'un groupe de lucioles. Et là, ça sera à nous d'apparaitre.

- Il ne semble pas y avoir de trace de Nakamori, soupira Sieira, en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Nara c'est hors de sa préfecture, et donc, il lui est assez difficile de contrôler la police d'ici, expliquai-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Dommage, se plaignit-elle faussement. Je n'aurai pas ma dose de rigolade ce soir.

- Je te comprends, ris-je, amusé par sa moue. Mais ne le sous-estimons pas. Après tout, il est toujours là pour essayait de m'avoir. Comme toi tu es moi, ou presque, c'est la même chose pour lui.

- S'il sera effectivement là, je le raterai pas, alors, ricana-t-elle joyeusement.

Pour l'instant, l'atmosphère était assez détendue ici, sans pour autant que ce soit la débandade. Sieira était allongée sur le lit, bras croisés sous sa tête, tandis que j'étais accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant les voitures de police qui se succédaient les unes derrières les autres à une vitesse fulgurante.

En bruit de fond, la télé diffusait les paroles des journalistes présents sur les lieux et qui ressassaient les événements à prévoir.

- C'est le moment de passer à l'action ! se réjouit-elle subitement, en contemplant sa montre.

- Presque, corrigeai-je. Là, c'est le moment où l'on part pour arriver sur les lieux.

- Alors, allons-y !

J'acquiesçai, et nous sortîmes alors de la chambre. Nous longeâmes les couloirs puis, voyant la porte de secours menant aux escaliers, nous nous y engouffrâmes. Nous grimpâmes les marches quatre à quatre, certainement animés par l'adrénaline qui s'emparait de nous lorsque l'on devait agir.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la porte menant au toit. Je fis tourner la poignée, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rebord du toit.

D'un seul regard, nous consentîmes à changer d'apparence.

Je revêtis le costume du Kid, composé entre autre d'un haut-de-forme, d'une veste, d'un pantalon et des mocassins de ville, le tout assorti de blanc.

Ma cape restait à peu près immobile – il n'y avait pas d'énormes bourrasques ce soir – et le deltaplane était sorti, près pour l'envol.

Sieira, changée en May, se rapprocha de moi, et mit ses bras autour de mon cou. Je plaçai mes mains sur les commandes du planeur et, tandis que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, elle resserra son étreinte.

Je nous élançai ainsi dans le vide, et nous redressai bien vite, voguant dans le ciel.

A la hauteur où nous étions, nous pouvions apercevoir les phares des voitures de police. Durant toute notre envolée, nous entendions les sirènes et le brouhaha que faisaient les policiers pour encadrer l'immeuble.

Nous atterrîmes sur le toit tout en douceur, prenant soin de balayer le lieu du regard au cas où.

- Il doit sûrement y avoir des policiers dans tous les étages, pour la sécurité, pensai-je tout haut.

- Jusque dans les escaliers, tu crois ? me demanda-t-elle en retour.

- Non ! nous écriâmes-nous en chœur tout en riant, après une fraction de silence.

Nous nous sourîmes et allâmes jusqu'à la porte menant aux escaliers. Nous en descendîmes un étage puis, selon le plan que nous avions calculé après être rentrés du repérage de la veille, nous stoppâmes juste en-dessous d'une plaque de conduits d'aération pour en dévisser les vis. J'en retirai la plaque pour laisser Sieira s'y glisser en premier, puis la remit en place après être passé à mon tour.

Nous rampâmes - en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible avec nos corps - jusque dans le conduit qui nous amena dans la salle où l'on devait agir pour prendre la pierre. Nous nous stoppâmes lorsque nous y arrivâmes. Une autre plaque se trouvait là, qui nous permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

De ce qu'hier il y avait à l'intérieur, il ne restait que les vitrines dans lesquelles les différentes pierres avaient été entreposées. Par-dessus ces vitrines, les mêmes couvertures - qui avaient été placées avant que les gemmes ne soient montrées lors de la soirée - avaient été placées, sans doute pour essayer de déstabiliser 'May' lorsqu'elle se montrera. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé 'essayer', parce que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils réussiront à nous coincer avec ce genre d'idées !

- Ils croient vraiment qu'ils peuvent nous arrêter avec ce stratagème stupide ? se renfrogna Sieira, en apercevant cela.

- Ils ne savent pas que l'on est déjà venu ici pour repérage, lui expliquai-je en chuchotant. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une idée stupide, malgré tout.

- Ça, c'est sûr, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Nous continuâmes à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, jusqu'à ce que Nakamori – qui était finalement là - dise à ses hommes que l'heure tournait et qu'ils devaient être sur leurs gardes.

- Ça ira ? m'enquis-je de lui demander après ça.

- T'inquiète. Je gère, me sourit-elle, confiante.

- A chaque fois que tu souris comme ça, il se passe toujours un truc, observai-je, arquant les sourcils.

- Mais oui, roula-t-elle des yeux.

- Fais gaffe ! la prévins-je.

Elle souffla, dodelinant de la tête.

Quand il s'agissait de devenir nos alter-égo, je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle était assez prétentieuse à ces moments-là, croyant tout contrôler. Mais peut-être était-elle comme cela juste en commettant des vols.

De toute façon, le moment était pour bientôt. Quelques minutes, tout au plus.

L'inspecteur Nakamori hurlait à ses hommes, à des moments de plus en plus rapprochés, de ne pas relâcher leur attention. Relâchée ou pas, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose, contre nous.

A présent l'inspecteur comptait les secondes qui restaient.

Dans ma tête aussi, le décompte se faisait.

..8..7..6..5...4..3..2..1..

A cette seconde-ci, un hochement de tête commun se passa, et la seconde d'après, une bombe aveuglante tomba au pied des hommes présents, les aveuglant tous.

Sieira se laissa tomber de notre planque jusque sur la vitrine qui contenait la pierre, tandis que Nakamori beuglait à tous que c'était l'acte de May et qu'il fallait rester concentré. Peine perdu, à mon avis.

A cause de la lumière, je ne vis pas les gestes de Sieira, mais lorsque l'illumination de la bombe se dissipa, je pouvais largement déduire ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, n'avons pas tout mis au point, ensemble ?

En tout cas, la voilà debout sur la vitre du présentoir, la Pierre de Lune dans la main droite. Elle la regardait sous tous les angles, la faisant aller de l'une à l'autre de ses mains.

- Quelle belle pierre, c'est ! s'extasia-t-elle ensuite, de façon un peu trop théâtrale.

- M-m-m-MAY !

- Inspecteur Nakamori ! s'extasia-t-elle, en le voyant. Je ne m'étais pas une seconde imaginée que vous viendriez jusqu'à Nara pour me faire le plaisir de vous ridiculiser une fois de plus !

- Je jure de t'enfermer le plus rapidement possible ! hurla l'inspecteur, presque déjà au bord de l'hyperventilation. Comme ça, tes provocations aussi gamines que toi cesseront !

Alors là, je m'esclaffai intérieurement. Comme si ça allait arriver. Encore moins s'il ne compte que sur ses capacités pour nous arrêter !

- Vous me ferez toujours autant rire, Inspecteur, reprit-elle en riant.

- On verra ce que tu diras après ce soir, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Allons, je vous promets que ce soir justement, ça sera plus court et rapide qu'habituellement, promit-elle. Nous sommes hors de notre territoire de chasse habituel. Ça me fait un petit quelque chose, pas vous ? fit-elle faussement la moue inquiète.

- La seule chose que ça me fait, c'est l'envie et la rage de t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute ! aboya-t-il à son adresse, le poing levé.

- Vas falloir vous calmer, Inspecteur, lui conseilla-t-elle, en remuant son index. Vous faites trop d'effort…

Ou pas assez !

- …d'autant plus que c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver de cette façon.

- C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état ! beugla Nakamori tout en postillonnant.

- Je regrette, ce n'est que vous seul !

- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'emporta l'inspecteur, brandissant son bras vers elle.

- Comme vous dites ! acquiesça 'May' en souriant narquoisement. Bon, je ne suis pas là pour parler médecine, mais prendre cette petite merveille. Comme cela est fait, je vous dis à la prochaine !

- Attrapez-la moi, vous tous, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse ! brailla-t-il à l'encontre de ses hommes.

- Bye, bye !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et jeta une autre bombe aveuglante explosa dans la salle. Je sentis le corps de Sieira revenir à mes côtés tandis que Nakamori hurlait à ses hommes de lui courir après. Et c'est ce que tous firent, en quittant la pièce dans un brouhaha assourdissant, significatif d'une course effrénée.

- Franchement, c'est toujours trop facile, avec lui, ricana Sieira, lorsque plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

- Tu te moques trop ouvertement de lui, lui fis-je remarquer. Sois plus subtile, dans tes allusions.

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! se défendit-elle, en secouant la tête.

- Ça, j'avais remarqué, roulai-je des yeux. On ferait bien d'aller sur le toit pour vérifier.

- Tout en faisant gaffe au '_loup'_ Nakamori, continua-t-elle de badiner.

Je secouai la tête, trouvant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour plaisanter, et lui fis signe de partir. Nous commençâmes à ramper le long des conduits d'air, sachant exactement où nous diriger pour gagner le toit. Arrivés au dernier étage, nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le couloir - désormais vide de toute présence gênante - juste devant les escaliers de secours et, après nous être assurés qu'il ne restait personne, les empruntâmes. Ce fut très aisé d'arriver jusque sur le toit, malgré la horde de policiers courant dans tout l'étage.

Verrouillant la porte au cas où, nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à ce que la lumière de la lune nous couvre de ses rayons. Là, Sieira se tourna vers moi, tout en farfouillant dans ses poches.

- Tiens ! fit-elle, en me lançant la pierre. C'est toi le plus expert de nous deux.

J'hochai la tête pour acquiescer et observai la pierre un instant.

Je brandis alors le bras vers les rayons lunaires, fixai la pierre et attendis de voir ce que je voulais.

- Toujours pas, hein ? déclara Sieira, en voyant les traits de mon visage s'affaisser.

- Non, répondis-je simplement, en abaissant le bras.

- En même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose.

- C'est déjà la Pierre de Lune, lui fis-je remarquer, tenant toujours la pierre dans ma main droite. Elle a trop de propriétés pour être ce que l'on cherche.

- C'est vrai. Elle a déjà les propriétés fantomatiques de la lune. Et beaucoup d'histoires que tu as pris plaisir à me raconter, sourit-elle faiblement.

- J'espère que tu as appris des choses et que surtout tu en as profité, souris-je à mon tour.

- Ah ça…c'est sûr..

Je lui jetai un regard faussement indigné, les lèvres étirées joyeusement. A ce moment-là, nous entendîmes des bruits provenant de l'intérieur de la cage d'escaliers, ce qui nous indiquaient que du monde s'approchait. Je fis un signe de tête à Sieira, qui compris de suite. Après avoir sorti le deltaplane, elle vint se poster devant moi, et entoura mon cou de ses bras.

Ni une, ni deux, et après avoir mis la pierre dans ma poche gauche de ma veste, je nous fis décoller dans le ciel de la nuit.

Nous voguâmes dans le silence de la ville, juste brisé par les sirènes de police.

Nous atterrîmes bientôt sur le toit du Nikko Hôtel. Dès que nous nous séparâmes, nous changeâmes notre apparence, reprenant celles que nous nous étions attribué pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cela fait, nous passâmes par la porte menant aux escaliers, pour revenir à notre 'planque'. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant notre descente, craignant sans doute que quelqu'un nous entende. Arrivés à notre étage, puis devant notre porte, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la chambre, en prenant soin de faire attention.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur un des sofas près de la fenêtre, Sieira se jeta sur le lit, s'étendant de tout son long. Mais elle se releva bien vite, se mit debout au milieu de la pièce et enleva le costume qui lui servait de couverture, pour retrouver sa véritable apparence.

- Ça fait quand même du bien de redevenir moi, rit-elle, en se ré-étalant sur le lit.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent, observai-je.

- Oh, on n'est que tous les deux. Y a pas de risque.

- Tu ne mesures pas très bien le risque, me lamentai-je en secouant la tête.

- Ça, c'est tout moi ! rit-elle de nouveau.

Je roulai des yeux, désespéré. Je décidai cependant de faire la même chose qu'elle, chose qu'elle remarqua mais ne pipa mot, souriant juste. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la baie vitrée, et leva la tête pour regarder la lune. L'apercevant dans mon champ de vision, je redressai la tête.

La lumière de l'astre l'enveloppait. Je me mis alors à la détailler du regard.

Sa silhouette était élancée, assez svelte sans pour autant ressembler à un fil de fer, car possédant des courbes. Sa chevelure, couleur châtains aux reflets miel, était détachée et ainsi, l'on pouvait détailler sa coupe : ils lui arrivaient un peu plus loin de la lisière de ses épaules, juste à la fin de ses omoplates. Ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur égale, où pas une seule mèche ne dépassait plus qu'une autre. Elle avait, en ce qui concernait son style de vêtements, toujours un aspect impeccable, sans doute dû au cercle dans lequel elle était élevée. Par contre, son visage n'exprimait pas clairement ses émotions, et ça, toujours dû à son éducation. Cela la faisait presque ressembler à une pierre précieuse. Froide, sans trace d'émotion à l'extérieur, mais quelque chose de plus à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui la rendait intéressante.

Voilà à quoi elle me faisait penser : une pierre précieuse.

Comme si mes gestes réagissaient à mes pensées, je sortis ainsi la Pierre de Lune de ma poche, et l'observai en la faisant tourner entre mes mains.

- Qu'en fait-on ? me demanda alors Sieira, se retournant vers moi. Ce n'est pas la bonne, et habituellement on rend quand c'est ça.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement. Mais on n'a pas juré de le faire à chaque fois.

- Tu veux la garder ?

- La Pierre de Lune est une pierre essentiellement féminine. Tu n'en possèdes pas. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne porte pas de pierres volées.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te rappellerait qui tu es devenue ? dérivai-je subitement.

- Non, je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là de ma conscience, répondit-elle avec sérieux. C'est juste que je préfère, si on m'en offre une, qu'elle me soit donnée sincèrement et sans quelconque tricherie.

- Tu fais dans le loyal et le juste ?

- Je te dis simplement mon souhait, commença-t-elle lentement à s'énerver.

- Tu veux qu'on te l'offre avec sincérité, raillai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- C'est vrai que la sincérité se perd.

Elle m'avait dit ça assez sèchement. Comme si la voie que la conversation avait prise l'avait blessé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle m'en faisait plus ou moins subtilement part, d'ailleurs.

Et quand on s'engage sur ce terrain, c'est toujours dur de s'affronter calmement..

**FLASH BACK**

_C'était quelques jours avant que l'affaire d'il y a trois jours se passe. Nous étions dans sa chambre, elle assise sur son lit, moi perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre._

_- Les policiers ne nous épargnent pas en ce moment, __avais-je soudainement fait remarquer. __Jusqu'à quand ça va durer ?_

_- Tant qu'ils ne nous auront pas démasqués, __avait-elle simplement répondu._

_- Oui..En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais fait pour me reconnaitre par rapport aux informations que tu as 'emprunté'…__en avais-je profité pour lui demander._

_- Oh ! ça ? __s'était-elle à demi étonnée.__ Tu te rappelles lorsque je suis venu à ton lycée la semaine précédent notre confront' finale ?_

_- Oui. Tu avais dit à Aoko que tu étais venue pour lui rapporter une lettre…__lui avais-je rappelé, en la regardant._

_- Exact. Mais cette lettre n'était qu'un prétexte._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûre de mon choix, alors j'étais venue pour m'en assurer. Et ça là que je me suis rendu compte…rendu compte que c'était vraiment toi._

_- Comment ? __m'étais-je intéressé, tout en me levant pour faire un pas vers elle._

_- Notre marche…quand Aoko me l'a proposé, tu t'es placé entre nous deux, __m'avait-elle fait remarquer. __Comme je savais, selon les infos des fiches, que le Kid mesurait 1m74, et que tu étais dans ma ligne de mire, je t'ai observé. C'est là que j'ai tilté : vu que je mesure 1m68, ça n'a pas été difficile de comparer la différence de ta taille à la mienne._

_- Plus ce que je t'avais appris sur moi…ça t'as conforté sur ta décision, __avais-je réalisé._

_- Oui, c'est exact, __avait-elle soufflé doucement._

_Un silence - sans doute pensant – s'était installé entre nous deux. Je savais que ce mutisme se produisait souvent ces temps-ci mais, je ne pouvais pas être comme habituellement parce que…c'était tout simplement parce qu'avec elle c'était au-dessus de mes forces._

_- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es si renfermé en ma présence, maintenant ? __m'avait alors lancé Sieira de but en blanc.__ Parce que je me suis servi de toi et que je t'aie menti ?_

- …

_- Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si froid avec moi ? __avait-elle reprit devant mon silence._

_- Je sais ce que tu essaies de me prouver, __lui avais-je assené malgré moi.__ Mais…tu as l'air tellement changeante que je ne sais plus comment te voir. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais su._

_- Tu me reproches d'être ce que je suis ? __s'était-elle ébahie. __Je croyais qu'on s'était expliqué…_

_- Oui ! Mais, c'est que tu…oh, et puis, laisses tomber, ça vaudrait mieux ! __l'avais-je âprement rabroué._

_- NON ! Je VEUX savoir ! __avait-elle exigé, à bout de nerf. __POURQUOI ?_

_- PARCE QUE JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! __m'étais-je alors emporté, complètement submergé.__ JE ME SUIS OUVERT A TOI ! Chose que je n'aurais pas dû, de toute évidence…_

_- Tu crois que je t'ai baratiné ? __avait-elle chuchotée, le regard effaré.__ Moi aussi je me suis ouverte à toi ! Ce n'était pas à sens unique…_

_- C'est difficile de te croire, vu comment tu t'es comporté lorsque je t'aie mise devant le fait accompli, __lui avais-je lancé, acide._

_- Pourquoi es-tu encore là, alors ? __m'avait-elle regardé, dédaigneuse._

_A ce moment-là, comme encore maintenant, je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. _

_Oui…pourquoi restais-je à ses côtés, à continuer cette 'alliance' qui prenait feu avant même de se construire ? Plus on avançait ensemble sur cette affaire, et plus je prenais conscience de ce qui en était de la réponse.._

**FLASH BACK ~ FIN

* * *

**

C'est à cause de cette interrogation que j'ai pris cette décision…

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? me demanda-t-elle, alors que je l'entraînais depuis un moment dans les rues. Je te dis ça parce que, comme on a réussi à avoir la pierre, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas la bonne, on n'a plus de raisons de rester dans cette ville.

- On en a une pour ce soir, répondis-je, évasif.

- Ce qui signifie… ?

- Regarde par toi-même…

Nous stoppâmes notre marche et elle regarda autour d'elle. Nous nous trouvions au pied du sanctuaire Kasuga Taisha, où la neige en recouvrait les marches. Il y avait, tout au long du grand escalier menant au sanctuaire – des sortes de grosses lanternes en pierre reliées au sol. Autour de nous, des centaines de personnes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du Temple.

- C'est…c'est…Wow ! souffla Sieira d'un air émerveillé.

- Alors ? souris-je en la voyant faire. Heureuse qu'on reste, finalement ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, tout sourire. Mais…mais pourquoi sommes-nous…

- Tu m'as dit que c'était magnifique, non ? J'ai voulu voir. Et puis en plus, je voulais savoir comment est-ce que tu connais si bien ce festival ? voulus-je m'enquérir.

- Quand j'étais petite fille, mes parents m'y avaient emmené une fois. J'étais jeune mais, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'y ont emmené ?

- Je crois qu'on était de passage pour un contrat. Mes parents, à cette époque, m'en faisaient profiter et dès qu'une affaire était close, ils m'emmenaient visiter la ville. C'étaient notre rituel, en somme. Mon père disait que lorsqu'une affaire se déroulait bien, il fallait en profiter pour le célébrer avec sa famille, comme quoi cela nous le fera doublement apprécié, se rappela-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Ou un truc de ce genre.

- Alors, lorsque vous êtes venus à Nara…

- C'était à cette période, acquiesça-t-elle, complétant ma phrase. Il n'y avait pas de neige, par contre. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Parce que lorsque nous avons franchi l'entrée du Temple, j'ai vu ces dizaines et dizaines de lanternes allumées. C'était mystique. Et là, il s'est mis à neiger. Comme si le ciel se joignait à notre joie. C'était l'un des plus moments que j'ai passé avec mes parents.

- Ça a dû l'être, en effet, soufflai-je doucement.

Je la vit sourire faiblement, et su à cet instant qu'effectivement, cela l'était.

- Tu viens ? s'enquit-elle finalement, en enroulant son bras droit autour du mien.

- Allons voir le mysticisme des lanternes ! lançai-je de bon entrain.

Elle rit de plus belle, et me tira par le bras pour monter les marches. Comme il neige, le ciel voudrait sans doute accompagner notre joie nouvellement acquise. Peut-être bien.

Et au final, je crois…non…je sais que je viens de trouver la réponse à sa question. Pourquoi suis-je encore là, à ses côtés ?

Parce que je veux la découvrir entièrement. Pas seulement la laisser me montrer ce qu'elle laisse voir d'elle - ce qu'elle choisit de laisser paraitre…Mais ses qualités, comme ses défauts. Ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Je veux découvrir pourquoi elle tait ses émotions.

Je veux la découvrir tout entière.

* * *

**(1) Galien :** Galien (en grec ancien Γαληνός / _Galênós_, en latin _Claudius Galenus_), né à Pergame en 129 ou 131, et mort en 201 ou 216, est un médecin grec de l'Antiquité. Considéré comme l'un des pères de la pharmacie, il a eu une influence durable sur la médecine chrétienne, juive et musulmane du Moyen Âge.

Ses théories ont dominé les connaissances médicales de la civilisation occidentale pendant plus d'un millénaire. Le prénom « Claudius », qui n'existe pas dans les textes grecs, a été mentionné pour la première fois dans les textes de la Renaissance c'était peut-être une interprétation erronée de l'abréviation « Cl. » qui voulait dire _clarissimus_.

(Source : Wikipédia)

**(2) Festival des Lanternes :** Quand ?3 février

Où ?Sanctuaire Kasuga Taisha à Nara

Trois fois par an, les 3 000 lanternes du sanctuaire Kasuga Taisha sont illuminées entre 18h30 et 21h00, le 3 février et les 14 et 15 août. Cet évènement se perpétue depuis plus de 800 ans. Les lanternes sont des dons de citoyens ordinaires, à l'exception d'une poignée d'entre elles qui sont dédiées à la mémoire de _samurai_ ayant guerroyé à l'époque Sengoku (époque des provinces en guerre, du 15e au 18e siècle). La douce lueur des bougies renvoie à une époque où l'électricité n'existait pas et offre une atmosphère empreinte de mysticisme. Le reflet des flammes à la surface de la rivière et le rouge vermillon des bâtiments du temple renforce cette sérénité et cette harmonie.

Il existe deux types de lanternes : les lanternes de pierre dans le jardin et les lanternes suspendues dans les corridors. Les premières sont ornées de bandes de papier japonais sur lesquelles les fidèles inscrivent leurs vœux ; elles sont allumées par les participants au festival. Les secondes offrent une grande variété de design. Traditionnellement, les lanternes étaient allumées tous les soirs et le nombre de lanternes allumées correspondait au nombre de vœux faits ce jour-là.

Le 3 février marque la transition entre l'hiver et le printemps, connue sous le nom de _setsubun_ et donnant prétexte à de nombreuses festivités dans les sanctuaires du pays, notamment par la vente dès le matin de haricots qui seront lancés le soir, de porte-bonheur et d'images votives à l'effigie du cheval.

Lors du festival se déroulant l'été au Kasuga Taisha, on peut également admirer le spectacle de danseurs traditionnels vêtus de kimonos anciens.

**(3) Sanctuaire Kasuga Taisha : ****Kasuga Taisha** (春日大社), un site faisant partie du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO, est un célèbre sanctuaire shinto situé à Nara. Le **grand sanctuaire Kasuga** est plus spécialement célèbre pour toutes **ses lanternes en pierre ou en bronze** (plusieurs milliers) qui se trouvent partout autour du sanctuaire. Il est situé au bout nord-est du parc de Nara mais il vaut absolument le détour et il est aussi à environ 20~25 minutes de Todaiji.

D'après le Yamasa institute:

''**Le sanctuaire de Kasuga Taisha** est un des sanctuaires shintô les plus importants de la région de Nara et l'un des "trois grands sanctuaires" du Japon. Il a été officiellement fondé en 768 par le clan Fujiwara, mais il est communément admis qu'il date plutôt du début de l'époque de Nara (710). Le sanctuaire est situé à l'ouest aux pieds du mont Mikasa et du mont Kasuga, des montagnes sacrées desquelles les kami (dieux) shintô sont venus pour la première fois. Le puissant clan Fujiwara (l'une des plus puissantes familles aristocratiques de l'époque) et la cour impériale venaient pratiquer dans le sanctuaire, le rendant par là même très prospère. Le Kasuga Taisha fut ensuite unifié avec le temple Kofukuji vers la fin de la deuxième moitié de la période Heian (794-1185) avec l'émergence de la nouvelle philosophie théologique de la fusion du kami-bouddha. L'affiliation du sanctuaire avec le Kofukuji dura jusqu'à la restauration Meiji (1868-1912) lorsque le gouvernement décréta le shintoïsme religion d'État et ordonna la séparation du bouddhisme et du shintoïsme.''

**(4) Setsubun :** Quand ?3 ou 4 février

Où ?Dans l'ensemble du Japon

_Setsubun_ est le nom de la veille du jour appelé _risshun_, qui marque le premier jour du printemps selon l'ancien calendrier japonais, un calendrier lunaire. Ce jour là, il est de coutume de lancer des graines de soja grillées en déclamant « Les démons à l'extérieur ! Le bonheur à l'intérieur ! » afin d'empêcher les puissances démoniaques de pénétrer dans les maisons ainsi que d'attirer la bonne fortune.

Ce jour-là, de nombreux spectacles et événements sportifs sont organisés dans les sanctuaires _shintô_ de tout le pays. De plus, selon la tradition, si vous mangez un nombre de haricots équivalent à votre âge, vous êtes assurés d'une bonne santé pour toute l'année.

**(5) La Pierre de Lune :** (petit récapitulatif des infos données).

Avec son reflet fantomatique, flottant au sein d'une matière cristalline, la Pierre de Lune perthite ou adulaire est ainsi appelée à cause de ses reflets bleutés ou argentés évoquant la lumière lunaire. On taille généralement la pierre de lune en cabochon, pour lui assurer le meilleur effet. Elle se présente sous un éventail de couleurs allant de l'incolore, au gris, au brun, au jaune, au vert et au rose. Sa luminosité se situe entre le transparent et le translucide. Les plus beaux spécimens ont un reflet interne bleu, une limpidité parfaite et le corps de la pierre est incolore. Les pièces les plus recherchées sont celles qui n'ont aucune connotation jaunâtre. Une autre pierre, proche parente, est connue en tant que "pierre de lune arc-en-ciel".

Dans le cas du feldspath labradorite, la partie brillante est uns sorte de variante de la luminosité de l'arc-en-ciel.  
Une très belle pierre de lune est rare, bien entendu et sa rareté devient de plus en plus grande. On en extrait au Sri Lanka et en Inde du Sud. La variété arc-en-ciel se trouve également à Madagascar.

Galien la surnommait " Ecume de lune ".  
La pierre de lune est sacrée en Inde.  
A Ceylan, au XI° siècle, fut érigé un temple à la gloire de la pierre de lune.  
D'après la légende, les marches de l'autel en étaient couvertes.  
Il convient de l'offrir pour le treizième anniversaire de mariage car la pierre conjure l'influence néfaste du chiffre treize.

Les Romains pensaient que la pierre de lune était constituée de la lumière lunaire...  
Ses bienfaits sont nombreux puisqu'elle stimule l'intuition, la sensibilité et favorise les qualités féminines: douceur, réceptivité. Elle apporterait protection aux voyageurs, porte chance, et contribuerait au bonheur conjugal et réconcilie les amoureux en froid.

C'est une pierre essentiellement féminine.  
Elle protège des accidents.  
La pierre de lune permet les rêves prémonitoires.  
Elle développe l'intuition.  
Apporte douceur et tolérance pour les personnes dures et sévères.

Aujourd'hui, la pierre de lune n'est plus cantonnée aux grigris et autres bijoux fantaisie. Elle séduit de plus en plus le monde de la joaillerie et s'invite dans les dernières collections des créateurs incontournables. C'est la pierre de lune très claire qui séduit le plus, montée le plus souvent sur de l'or.

(Sources : divers sites sur la lithothérapie)

**(6) L'Agathe : ** L'agate a été très prisée en tant que talisman, dans les temps anciens.  
Elle était censée calmer la soif et protéger des fièvres. En Perse, les magiciens s'en servaient pour écarter les ouragans.  
Une célèbre collection, comportant de deux à quatre mille coupes en agate, et réunie par Mithridate, prouve, en quelle faveur elle était.  
Les coupes en agate furent également très répandues dans l'Empire byzantin.  
Faire collection d'agates, devint courant, parmi les têtes couronnées d'Europe, sous la Renaissance et bien des Musées, y compris le Louvre, en ont des spécimens étonnants.

**(7) L'Onyx : **Dans les dessins de joaillerie, de même que dans les modèles de couture, la couleur se détache mieux sur un fond noir. Ainsi, le noir et blanc est-il toujours seyant.  
Dans la haute joaillerie, le fond noir est, souvent l'apanage de l'onyx.  
Les anciens Grecs de même que les Romains, aimaient beaucoup l'onyx dont le nom vient du mot grec « onux » qui signifie ongle.  
La légende rapporte que Cupidon coupait, un jour, avec une pointe de flèche, les ongles de la divine Venus, endormie. Il laissa les morceaux d'ongle sur le sable et les Parques les changèrent en pierres, de façon à ce que rien, de ce corps divin, ne périsse.  
Il est vrai que le noir n'est pas vraiment la couleur qu'on associerait à des ongles.  
Mais, aux temps des Grecs presque toutes les couleurs de calcédoine, depuis le blanc des ongles jusqu'au brun foncé et au noir, portaient le nom d'onyx.  
Par la suite, les Romains restreignirent l'étendue du sens et le réservèrent, exclusivement, au noir et au brun foncé.

L'onyx quand il est beige rougeâtre et blanc, porte le nom de « sardonyx ».  
Celui-ci fut en haute estime à Rome, en particulier pour en faire des sceaux car on disait qu'il ne collait jamais à la cire.  
Le général romain Publius Cornelius Scipion était connu pour porter souvent des sardonyx.

L'onyx noir est particulièrement brillant, quand il sert de fond, pour faire jouer des couleurs.  
Sa texture délicate en fait une pierre idéale pour la gravure. Il est très apprécié par les artistes lapidaires d'aujourd'hui. L'onyx a souvent été utilisé pour doubler, du cristal de roche taillé ou les pendentifs rouges en rubis, dans les dessins d'Art Déco. Il est également répandu dans la joaillerie en marcassite.

**(8) Le Jaspe Sanguin : **Les Chrétiens du Moyen Age, se servirent souvent du jaspe sanguin, pour y graver des scènes de la crucifixion, ce qui amena l'appellation de « pierre des martyrs ».  
La légende, attachée au jaspe sanguin, relate qu'il se forma, quand quelques gouttes du sang du Christ tombèrent et éclaboussèrent dans leur chute, un morceau de jaspe qui se trouvait au pied de la croix.

On peut admirer un superbe spécimen de jaspe sanguin, portant le sceau de l'empereur germanique Rudolf II, au Musée du Louvre, à Paris.

Aujourd'hui encore, du jaspe sanguin réduit en poudre, est utilisé, en Inde, comme médicament et comme aphrodisiaque. Peut-être est-ce l'explication du fait qu'il n'est pas facile de trouver, sur le marché, un jaspe sanguin de haute qualité.  
On trouve cette pierre en Inde, en Australie et aux USA.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.02 terminé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, on peut penser qu'il n'y a pas de réelles actions, et que ça commence vraiment vraiment doucement, mais il fallait que je montre le côté réaction de notre désormais (principal ?) duo.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on attaquera le fil rouge de cette saison : l'enquête de Sieira pour savoir la vérité sur Conan/Shinichi. Donc, ça va commencer à bouger, doucement. Je vous le dis : ça sera le clash lorsqu'il y aura la confront' ! Mais…clash pour quel mensonge exactement… ?**

**Vraiment, les intrigues que je vous concocte sont loin d'être finies.**

_**Je vais en profiter pour faire une petite RAR rapide à Caramiss :**_

_**D'abord, je voulais te remercier pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'en laisser. Et puis aussi, je suis ravie de te compter parmi les lecteurs. J'espère que je vais être à la hauteur de tes attentes !**_

_**Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu au vu de ton souhait de vouloir que les choses se développent entre Kaito et Sieira. Ce n'est que le début. Et en ce qui concerne Hakuba, ne t'en fais pas, il est prévu pour bientôt. J'ai des tas de choses à faire avec lui, comme avec d'autres d'ailleurs.**_

_**A présent, tu as sans doute compris que dans le chapitre précédent, Sieira faisait allusion au fait qu'elle avait écarté Yume pour mener ses actions à bien.**_

_**J'espère que la description de Sieira dans ce chapitre te convient. J'avais l'intention depuis longtemps de la décrire, mais je voulais que les lecteurs se l'imaginent comme ils le voulaient, pour être peut-être plus en accord avec elle. Mais il y aura d'autres moments pour la décrire de toute façon.**_

**Voilà ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu et pour le retard, prenez-vous en à mes chers parents-pas-adorés et à ma rentrée trop chargée !**

**Biz à tout le monde !**

* * *

Preview Extrait Episode 3.03 : Prouve-moi que j'ai tort !

**_ - Alors comme ça, May a agi à Nara..résonna une voix._**

**_ - Yume..tu es de retour.._**

**_ - Il semble que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit. Je peux le concevoir, mais j'aimerais bien être dans la confidence._**

**_ - Je sais, mais il se trouve que finalement, ça n'a pas servi._**

**_ - Pas servi ? Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Yume._**

**_ - Écoute, je t'expliquerai tout si tu veux mais là, y a un truc plus important à traquer._**

**_ - Et qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée._**

**_ - Pas quoi…mais qui._**

**_ - Oh, Sieira…Je croyais que le petit t'avait apporté la preuve comme quoi ton sentiment n'était pas bon !_**

**_ - Les preuves, ça se fabrique…et surtout..se contournent…_**


	25. Episode 303 Prouve moi que j'ai tort !

**Hello à tous ! **

**Bon, après genre presque deux semaines après ma rentrée, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il s'est fait un peu attendre, mais à cause de mes cours, c'est très difficile de faire autre chose que bosser, bosser et encore bosser des choses inutiles (genre, les maths..)**

**Mais bon, j'ai quand même passé toutes mes soirées à écrire le chapitre en manuscrit (vu que je prends mon stylo aux environs de 20h30 et qu'à cette heure-ci, l'ordi n'est plus dispo T_T). J'écris environ deux à trois pages recto-verso par soir, donc sur cinq jours ça donne une dizaine de pages écrites. Plus le temps pour le corriger correctement, remanier certains passages et le réécrire à l'ordi, ça en fait du temps écoulé.**

**(Si je vous fais référence à mes remaniements de passages, c'est parce qu'en littérature –on dit plus trop français.. – on travaille pour toute l'année sur l'écriture et ses formes, ce qu'est l'écriture et ses vastes étendues. On commence d'ailleurs avec un sujet qui a comme entête 'Écrire, c'est réécrire'. Différentes formes sont invoquées, et c'est pas toujours ce que l'on pensait. Bref, ces années lycées avec nouveaux programmes et nouvelle réforme, s'annonce très très instructive au niveau littérature pour les gens qui sont en plein dans le domaine de l'écriture. Des gens comme nous, en somme).**

**Bon, petit racontage de life en mode littéraire fini, place à ce pour quoi vous êtes là !**

**Ce chapitre est une sorte de pont de passage entre le climat des deux précédents chapitres et les nouveaux avec THE intrigue (j'y vais un peu fort, peut-être..). C'est relativement calme, on a droit à une longue conversation avec trois compères sur une préoccupation bien particulière. Bref ! Pas de grands mouvements ni d'actions continuelles, c'est un peu comme si on faisait le point sur la situation actuelle et prochaine.**

**Pour ici, on revient au PoV normal, omniscient.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC appartient à Gosho Aoyama. Ce qui est de ma création m'appartient.**

* * *

_**Résumé épisode 303 – Prouve-moi que j'ai tort ! : Après ses activités nocturnes, Sieira continue ses investigations sur Conan, et en fait profiter Yume et Kaito, qui est partagé entre l'envie de lui avouer ce qu'il sait, et sa crainte de voir ce qui risque de se passer si elle arrive à ses fins…**_

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

_Episode 23_

Prouve-moi que j'ai tort !

Une nouvelle semaine avait débuté, et Sieira et Kaito étaient donc revenus de Nara.

Malgré un weekend tout en douceur, les cours reprenaient leurs droits.

Sieira, qui était en train de se préparer pour aller en cours, ne vit pas une ombre se glisser par la fenêtre :

- Alors comme ça, May a agit à Nara..résonna une voix.

- Yume..tu es de retour..souffla Sieira, en se redressant pour lui faire face.

- Il semble que tu ne m'aies pas tout dit. Je peux le concevoir, mais j'aimerai bien être dans la confidence.

- Je sais, mais il se trouve que finalement, ça n'a pas servi.

- Pas servi ? Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Yume.

- Écoute, je t'expliquerai tout si tu veux mais là, y a un truc plus important à traquer.

- Et qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Pas quoi…mais qui.

- Oh, Sieira…Je croyais que le petit t'avait apporté la preuve comme quoi ton sentiment n'était pas bon !

- Les preuves, ça se fabriquent…et se contournent…

Yume regarda Sieira d'un air intrigué : elle se demandait ce que serait le spectacle prochainement à l'affiche.

- Eh bien…reprit-elle alors. Malgré tout, je suis curieuse et pressée de voir tout ça.

- Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, freina Sieira. Il faut faire ça..tel un coup de maître.

- Tel un maître – ou là, une maîtresse – en la matière !

- C'est vrai que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Yume roula des yeux, et reprit la parole :

- Au fait, quand je t'ai surprise en entrant, tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit _ton_ voleur, en fait.

- Quoi ? Non, enfin ! s'étrangla la lycéenne. D'abord, ce n'est pas _mon_ voleur, et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Ça se sent. Ça se voit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se voit ? Qu'est-ce qui se sent ?

- Ton visage. La preuve flagrante.

- Bien sûr ! ironisa Sieira. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ooh, ok ! Je disais ça comme ça.

Sieira fit une moue sceptique, et lança un regard scrutateur à son amie.

- Bref ! s'exclama-t-elle au final. Pour en revenir au sujet principal…

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Ok, vas-y, explique-moi en détail !

- Maintenant que j'aie endormi sa méfiance, – vu que ça fait bien deux mois que l'affaire s'est passée – je peux recommencer à le filer et l'observer presque sans crainte.

- 'Presque' ? Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas oublier à qui nous avons affaire. Si c'est bien Lui – et le pourcentage est quasi à cent pour cent – il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, parce qu'il n'est pas stupide – en tout cas, sur ce sujet-là.

- C'est sûr qu'il faut toujours veiller au grain, approuva son amie.

- Comme il croit m'avoir dupé, ça ne sera que plus facile de le traquer.

- Une chasse commence ! s'extasia Yume. Je serai aux premières loges !

- Pour toi, tout est bon pour ça.

- Mais dis-moi, tu lui en as parlé, à ton voleur ?

- En parler à Kaito ?

- Ben oui ! Vu que maintenant il est dans la combine, il faut qu'il soit au courant…non ?

- Oui, c'est juste, approuva-t-elle vaguement de la tête.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction, de comment il va te voir quand tu vas lui dire ? Tu sais, après tout, on est plus à une élucubration près !

- Yume !... Ce n'est pas..Tu crois que..

- Ça va bien aller.

Sieira acquiesça, perplexe.

'_Comment vais-je m'y prendre, cependant ? Et surtout, acceptera-t-il…'

* * *

_

Suite à sa discussion avec Yume, Sieira avait, quelques jours plus tard, demandé à Kaito de venir, pour parler.

Un soir, alors qu'elle finissait ses devoirs, un courant d'air la traversa, signifiant qu'une présence avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

Elle ne leva cependant pas la tête pour s'en étonner, sachant très bien qui cela était.

'_Il a fait vite, quand même',_ constata-t-elle.

- Tu voulais me parler ? s'éleva une voix grave.

- Oui…, hésita-t-elle.

La jeune fille, consciente de sa propre indécision, releva vivement la tête pour ne pas l'alerter.

Elle l'aperçut alors, entièrement à l'intérieur de la pièce, assis tranquillement sur le rebord.

Cependant, ayant ressenti l'hésitation de son ton, Kaito fronça les sourcils, et se leva alors, s'avançant vers elle, qui était assise sur son lit.

- Tu es au courant que Yume est revenue ? demanda Sieira, pour ne pas lui laisser voir son temps d'arrêt.

- Depuis le temps qu'elle y a passé, ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle décide d'y élire domicile.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me parle de cet 'éloignement forcé' ? Yume m'en a parlé comme si en faisant ça, je l'avais torturé.

- Ça m'étonne plus de sa part de faire ce genre de commentaire, ironisa Kaito.

- Enfin, bref ! changea Sieira, secouant la tête. De cette fameuse discussion a découlé un autre sujet important.

- Là, tu m'intrigues.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit parce que je ne sais pas comment tu le prendrais.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoique ce soit, la rassura-t-il, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- C'est une chose qui est folle mais, après tout, ça peut s'envisager.

- Sieira…je peux supporter la nouvelle.

- D'accord, se lança Sieira. Disons que, si on prenait exemple sur..le but de notre recherche..il se pourrait que d'autres choses dans ce style puissent exister.

- Comme ?

- Le rajeunissement.

Kaito releva les sourcils, estomaqué par la réplique lâchée.

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre insensé mais, je suis sûre que ça existe, affirma la jeune fille.

- Dans quel sens cela se ferait ? se reprit le jeune homme.

- Tu te souviens, lors de l'affaire étrange nous liant…Juste après ça, j'ai filé quelqu'un parce que sons comportement d'alors m'intriguait..m'intrigue encore, en fait.

'_Ça c'est pas bon du tout !'_ pensa le jeune homme, affolé.

- Kaito…Je suis certaine que..que ce garçonnet est en réalité..en réalité..

- Shinichi Kudo.

Kaito avait prononcé cela d'une voix sourde, tandis que Sieira le regardait, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- C-comment est-ce…

- Ta façon de parler, la coupa-t-il. Ta voix tremble, et ton timbre est trop empli d'émotion. Si une personne est impliquée, ça ne peut être que lui.

- Évidemment…Cela va de soi.

Kaito soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas intentionnellement lâché ce nom, mais l'aveu de Sieira avait été comme un déclencheur automatique.

- Sieira…Raconte-moi.

- Tu me crois pas dingue ?

- Raconte-moi, répéta-t-il, comme pour ne pas répondre.

- Lorsque cette affaire a eu lieu, j'ai pu me rendre compte que…Conan…agissait étrangement. Il n'aurait même pas dû se trouver là, d'ailleurs, commenta-t-elle, secouant la tête. Bref ! Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis trouvée sur les lieux d'un crime, où Oncle Kogoro se trouvait pour en résoudre le meurtre. Me mettant à l'écart, j'ai observé la police travailler, n'ayant pas assez d'éléments pour enquêter. Ou plutôt, ne voulant pas le résoudre.

- Tu le filais, à ce moment-là, comprit Kaito.

- Oui, acquiesça Sieira. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait sur la scène du crime également. Alors que je me faisais discrète, je le vis s'éloigner pour aller visiter le reste de la scène.

- Il ne t'a même pas remarqué ?

- Il était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, ricana-t-elle d'un rire sans joie.

- Alors que toi, tu veillais à ses faits et gestes, assimila le jeune homme.

- Effectivement. Ensuite, il avait avancé dans les preuves, et soudain, d'un coup d'un seul, il avait disparu alors que je parlais avec Ran. Entre temps, l'Oncle nous faisait part de ses conclusions, bouclant ainsi l'affaire. Le plus étrange, c'est que…Conan…n'avait réapparu _qu'après_ son bouclage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, alors ?

- Après ça, je n'avais plus réellement de doute, murmura presque Sieira. Il fallait que ce soit Lui, parce que comme cela, ça expliquait tout ce qui était inexplicable.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- La vérité. Ce que je pensais.

- Et ?

- Il lui a démontré le contraire, intervint une voix.

Les deux jeunes tournèrent leur tête dans la même direction, celle de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre.

Sur le rebord, était assise une jeune femme, la tête posée contre le cadran en bois, les yeux rivés sur les deux lycéens.

- Yume…marmonna Sieira.

- J'arrive à temps, on dirait.

- Pour quoi ? questionna Kaito.

- Pour ta réaction.

- Tu es au courant ? Humph…Bien sûr que tu l'es.

- Évidemment ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue. Tu sais les grandes lignes de l'histoire, Kuroba. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Quelle a été sa réaction ? demanda Kaito, d'un coup, en se tournant vers Sieira.

- Comme l'a dit Yume, il a démontré le contraire, admit Sieira.

- C'était évident ! s'emballa ladite Yume.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? interrogea le jeune homme, en faisant abstraction du commentaire.

- Il a nié jusqu'au bout, lâcha la jeune fille dans un murmure. Au moment où je finissais de l'acculer, le..le professeur Agasa est arrivé et a essayé de m'en dissuader. Au final, sachant que je n'aurais pas gain de cause, j'ai comme qui dirait abandonner…peut-être un peu trop rapidement en y repensant.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, au final.

- Et non.

'_Si je me réfère à ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour, c'est sûrement cet évènement qui s'est produit' _déduit Kaito.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Kuroba ? l'interpella Yume en se postant devant lui.

- Et toi ? lui renvoya le jeune homme.

- J'ai ma propre opinion.

- Qui est ?

- Elle connait déjà mon avis sur la question.

- Mais pas moi !

- C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question en première ! indiqua Yume, soufflant.

- Comme tu peux le constater, elle est assez hermétique, coupa Sieira.

- Je ne suis pas hermétique ! s'enflamma l'intéressée. C'est juste que j'émets des réserves. Mais comme tu en es sûre, je n'ai pas tellement mon mot à dire.

- D'autant plus que cela ne te concerne pas, techniquement, lui fit remarquer Kaito.

Yume lança un regard noir, mais elle se ré-adressa à Sieira :

- Même s'il a démentit, ET que je suis sceptique à tout ça, n'empêche que je veux assister à la suite.

- Assister à la suite ? s'étonna le lycéen.

- Tu te doutes bien que si Sieira te parle de tout ça, c'est qu'il va forcément y avoir un truc, expliqua Yume, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Je veux trouver d'autres preuves, affirma Sieira.

- Qui l'incrimine, compléta Yume.

- Oui, souffla la lycéenne.

- Mais quand même, tu n'as toujours dit ce que tu en pensais, Kuroba.

Kaito fixa tour à tour les deux filles, ne sachant que dire.

- Kaito…appela doucement Sieira.

'_Dois-je lui dire que je suis au courant ?' _pensa-t-il en arrêtant son regard sur elle.

- Quel serait ton plan, si tu tentes ? dit-il finalement.

- Ça se ferait en plusieurs étapes, répondit Sieira, en clignant des yeux d'étonnement.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça, alors ? lança Yume.

- Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour pouvoir le 'piéger', déclara Kaito, en se tournant vers Sieira, faisant alors abstraction de l'autre fille.

'_Savoir si cela est un danger pour toi.'_

- Après le long écoulement de temps depuis ma confrontation, il doit être un peu moins anxieux à mon égard. Je sais que le seul moyen qu'il se 'grille', dirons-nous, c'est lorsqu'il enquête, analysa Sieira, une main sous son menton.

- Tu veux dire que la meilleure façon de le piéger, ce serait de le prendre en plein dans son milieu favori ?

- L'enquête, c'est ce qui fait ressortir Shinichi de Conan, affirma la lycéenne. Bien sûr, il existe sûrement d'autres moyens pour qu'il se trahisse mais, l'enquête reste au premier plan.

- Quoi de plus normal pour un détective, hein ? ironisa Kaito.

- En effet, acquiesça fébrilement Sieira.

'_Et ça sera toujours ainsi pour vous' _ne put s'empêcher de penser le magicien.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien beau de dire qu'on peut le coincer de cette manière, mais encore faut-il y arriver, coupa Yume.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, les affaires se font rares, affirma Sieira, hochant de la tête.

- Pour toi, oui, acquiesça son amie.

- En effet. Il me semble qu'Hakuba n'en reçoive que de très rare, toutes provenant d'Angleterre, déclara Sieira, pensive.

- Tu es bien renseignée, remarqua Kaito, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il lui a dit lors du weekend pour les réunions commerciales.

- Merci, Yume, répliqua aigrement la détective. Oui, c'était le weekend où elle m'avait remplacé pour que j'aille voler. C'est ce jour-là où tu m'as défié, tu te rappelles ?

- Ouais, se souvint le magicien. Je suis encore étonné que tu aies réussi, sans te faire remarquer de lui.

- Avec lui c'est situation particulière, sourit la jeune fille, d'une manière un peu amère.

- Pour en revenir au sujet principal, le mioche n'en a pas eu non plus, d'affaires, coupa Yume.

- L'Oncle Mouri en a eu quelques-unes je crois, se rappela la lycéenne. Mais comme les autres choses m'occupaient plus que de raison, je ne suis pas totalement au courant.

- Autrement dit, on n'a pas de concret, s'agita Yume.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on n'avait rien du tout, s'exclama Sieira, en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu as de la substance, alors, sourit mielleusement son amie.

- Effectivement.

'_Je le savais ! Vu le délai qui s'est écoulé, en deux mois elle a eu le temps de récolter quelque chose qui tienne la route', _commença à s'agiter nerveusement Kaito.

- Conan Edowaga est apparu le soir où Shinichi, a comme qui dirait, soudainement 'disparu' de la circulation, leur apprit la jeune Aurinn.

- Les gens normaux prendraient ça comme une coïncidence, coupa Yume.

- Comme Ran, approuva Sieira. Mais elle est quand même assez naïve, quoiqu'elle fasse de bonnes déductions quand elle en a l'occasion. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas se rendre compte que son petit Conan-kun disparaisse lorsque Shin lui, se pointe comme une fleur et dont on ne sait d'où.

- Ils ne se sont jamais vus face-à-face devant tout le monde ? demanda son amie.

- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama la lycéenne de façon théâtrale. Quand Shinichi revient en ville, soit Conan est malade

- Je ne suis pas détective mais, aux yeux des autres, ça peut paraitre normal, souleva Yume.

- Ça ne soulève pas plus d'interrogations, c'est vrai, se manifesta soudainement Kaito.

- Si c'est ça, j'ai de quoi vous faire réagir, sourit presque narquoisement Sieira. Voici certainement la plus grosse preuve. Vu que je ne recule devant rien et que rien ne m'arrête, j'ai fouillé du côté des archives civiles, et figurez-vous que…aucune information n'est répertoriées sous le nom de Conan Edogawa.

- Il est quand même à l'école primaire, constata Yume. Il devrait au moins y avoir quelque chose.

- Des parents inexistants, pas de famille connue, pas d'antécédents médicaux. Et surtout…pas de passeport à son nom, récita Sieira.

- Sérieux ? s'étonna son amie.

- Et rien n'est répertorié en ce qui concerne ses empreintes digitales, continua l'autre jeune fille. Comme s'il n'existait que dans notre entourage, et pas dans le pays.

- Alors ça, j'avoue que ça m'en bouche un coin.

- C'est un des trucs qui m'a fait le plus tilté, sourit narquoisement Sieira.

- N'empêche, tu n'as pas de réelles preuves, contesta fébrilement Kaito.

- J'approuve Kuroba. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les détectives doivent avoir des preuves solides pour prouver leurs dires, quelque chose de concret, indéniable. Et pour l'instant, on est loin de l'incontestable.

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut le prendre sur le fait, lors d'un évènement où il sera acculé.

- De ce côté-là, le seul moyen, c'est lorsqu'il parlerait clairement de sa condition, ou le prendre au moment où il fait preuve de son talent…comme lors d'une enquête, réfléchit Kaito à voix haute. Pour un détective, ça serait ironique.

- Se faire prendre à son propre jeu…je vais me marrer, ricana Yume.

- Si je comprends bien, tu marches de mon côté ? demanda Sieira, haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux jamais perdre une occasion de me marrer…surtout surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de piéger quelqu'un d'autre.

Sieira sourit, amusée, puis se tourna vers le seul qu'il y avait à convaincre.

- Et pour toi…Kaito ?

Au moment où Yume avait formulé son accord pour rejoindre les rangs, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore de choix précis. Il savait simplement que quel que soit sa décision, il devra cacher ce qu'il savait, quoiqu'au final, il n'était pas au courant de tellement de choses.

'_Mais par contre, n'importe ce que sera mon choix, je ne devrai pas lui dire l'élément majeur de l'histoire : qu'elle a raison'__,_ pensa-t-il, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

Mais pourtant…au moment où le regard de Kaito croisa celui de Sieira, toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent aussitôt.

Ses yeux reflétaient une grande appréhension, et…de la crainte ? En la voyant comme ceci, il savait quel choix il devait prendre.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu le coinces.

A ces mots, l'expression de la jeune fille se transforma, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une sorte de réjouissance.

'_Malgré ce que je sais, tu mérites qu'il soit franc avec toi. Pour l'instant, je t'assisterai mais, si tu arrives à l'acculer, je serai de ton côté'__._

- Je suis contente que tu me croies, sourit-t-elle.

- C'est normal, on est une équipe, lui assura le jeune homme.

- Pitié ! cracha Yume dans son coin.

- Et puis…continua Kaito en fixant Sieira. Je t'aiderai.

- Ça va être dur, se moqua l'autre fille en le coupant.

- Ça a été difficile au démarrage, reprit-il. Mais on est bon, maintenant.

- Oui, sourit la lycéenne.

- Allez ! on est tous bons, là ! interrompit pour de bon Yume. Mais avant de se féliciter d'être une bonne équipe, il faudrait penser à la manière d'arriver à piéger le mioche. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas très développée.

- Ça va arriver, rétorqua Sieira, en se tournant vers elle, excédée. De toute façon, j'ai quand même assez d'indices.

- Tu n'as quand même pas assez de preuves tangibles, lui rappela son amie.

- Ça viendra, assura la détective. La confrontation arrivera bien assez tôt, et sera le moment ultime.

- Et ce moment, il se pointera bientôt, c'est ça ?

- Plus tôt qu'on ne le croit, je pense, précisa Sieira. En attendant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour avoir les dernières preuves manquantes.

- Je sens que ça pétera dans tous les coins, se réjouit Yume, tout sourire.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ton mode détective va s'activer souvent, sourit Kaito.

- Ah, ça…Il faut toujours prendre son adversaire à son propre jeu, ricana Yume.

- Jeu qui risque d'être fort intéressant, approuva Sieira.

- J'ai hâte de m'amuser, moi.

Sieira se mit à rire en harmonie avec Yume, alors que Kaito esquissa un sourire amusé.

'_Au final, c'est ça le plus important..Être en accord avec l'autre, et garder notre confiance. On verra par la suite comment ça évoluera',_ pensa-t-il, les regardant toutes les deux.

* * *

**Et voilà le point final au 3.03 ! Je vous avais dit que ça ne bougerait pas à fond. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Kaito est du côté de Sieira concernant l'énigme 'Conan', même si lui sait une grande info qui permettrait alors à Sieira de ne plus douter. Va-t-il lui dire ? Si oui, comment réagira-t-elle ? Et surtout, comment tout cela va bouger ? Un grand travail en perspective qui m'attend encore cette saison..**

**Concernant vos attentes à VOUS, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous souhaitez voir développer. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai compte de tout (vu que je sais comment tourner certaines choses, qui ne doivent pas être changées), mais au moins ça me montrera ce que sont vos attentes. Aussi, sur des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, qui sont mal expliquées, incohérence sur certaines actions, conseils en tout genres..Exprimez-vous ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'interagir avec vous !**

**Niveau coin technique (c'est-à-dire, quant à l'écriture des chapitres), si je tiens ma manière de faire - expliquée en début de chap - et que cela devient régulier (et donc, que je ne sois pas débordée de tout part), environ toutes les deux semaines vous auraient un nouveau chapitre. Si on tient compte du temps pour écrire – une semaine pleine normalement pour la version manuscrite – plus deux-trois jours pour tout corriger et remanier correctement, et en plus, prendre en compte le temps accordé aux cours (donc, trouver très très difficilement un créneau pour tout taper à l'ordi), mine de rien ça augmente jusqu'à dix-quinze jours (et peut-être même plus, cela dépendra) pour l'up' d'un chap.**

**Je vous tiendrai au courant si des changements ou n'importe quoi d'autre surviennent.**

_J'en profite de nouveau pour faire une RàR à Caramiss :_

_Alors, je sais, je ne suis pas très dans les temps mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, et aussi vite que le temps me le permettait. Bon, je te le dis, même si à partir de cette année ça va être très très chaud vu mon temps restreint pour écrire, je vais vraiment essayer de passer les moments que j'ai à écrire la suite de la fic, parce que j'aime les moments que je passe à l'écrire, et surtout j'adore encore plus si vous l'appréciez également._

_Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as fait une fic sur DC ? Ca m'intéresse grandement. Fais-moi signe, lorsque tu décideras de la publier ^^_

_Ah..J'avoue que les explications ont sans doute étaient difficiles à comprendre, mais maintenant, les réponses concernant les interrogations de départ commenceront à trouver des réponses...malgré le fait qu'il y aura de nouveaux mystères à résoudre entre temps._

_Concernant Conan, va-t-il s'enfermer dans son mensonge, même quand Sieira n'a plus de doute, ou va-t-il renoncer et l'accepter pour la mettre dans la confidence ? Kaito sera bien évidemment aux côtés de Sieira lorsque ça sera le grand moment, mais cela risque de se corser entre eux et Conan. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura beaucoup de casse lorsque la vérité sera dévoilée. D'autant plus que ça prendra une tournure un peu chaotique.._

_Pour ta question de 'May ne cherche pas tout à fait la même chose que Kid ?' je répondrai : attends encore une dizaine de chapitre, et le mystère sera levé…du moins, en partie._

_Pour ton hypothèse sur le fait que Pandore peut être le bijou de famille de Sieira, je répondrai également : attends encore, mais cette fois-ci, jusqu'à la saison prochaine. J'ai posé les bases depuis le début de la fic sur une intrigue bâtit sur son bijou de famille, et dont je distille les indices dans chaque saison. La vérité sera donnée dans la prochaine saison. Mais je te le certifie : Pandore n'est pas son bijou de famille. Ça serait un peu trop gros, qu'elle possède dans sa famille ce qu'elle recherche, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_Oh ! Avec tout ça, j'allais oublier de te souhaiter une bonne rentrée ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé ;-)_

**Le prochain chapitre risque de vous plaire je pense. (Si vous voulez un approfondissement des relations de Sieira + voir son enquête être encore un peu plus poussée - ou réellement commencer, c'est à voir, au choix - sur Conan..c'est pour vous ^_-)**

**Oh, et, je ne le fais jamais assez souvent, mais je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui passent sur la fic, que ce soit pour parler avec moi, reviewer ou simplement lire l'up', ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous preniez du temps pour venir ici ! MERCI d'être là ! ^_^ 3**

**Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine (croise les doigts pour que ce soit très très rapidement..)**

**Allez, bises à vous !**

* * *

_**Preview Extrait Episode 3.04:**_ Valentine's Day: Evidence and Chocolates

- Ah ! La saint Valentin ! C'est un vrai diffuseur de bonne ambiance, tu ne trouves pas, Sieira ?

- Vraiment Yume, le seul truc positif que je lui prête, c'est justement cette bonne ambiance. Le reste n'est que vétille.

- Il y a une époque où tu ne rechignais pas ce genre de coutume, rappela Yume, arquant les sourcils.

- Donner des chocolats aux gens, tu appelles ça une coutume ?

- Je dis juste que depuis _cet _évènement, tu n'es plus aussi encline pour ce genre de 'frivolités'.

- Ce n'est quand même pas pour tout, tout le temps..ronchonna Sieira.

- Mais au fait, tu as quand même prévu d'en donner, des chocolats ?


	26. Episode 304 Valentine's Day

**Bonsoir à vous ! **

**Voici, après presque deux mois de retard – dû à des complications indépendamment de ma volonté - un épisode assez spécial que beaucoup attendait je pense..**

**Mais surtout, sortons le champagne car cette publication se fait avec une annonce spéciale: il y a de cela deux ans que le premier chapitre de Secrets & Dangers a été écrit et publié, ici. Et oui ! Ce fut le 25 Octobre 2008 (je sais, on est trois semaines plus tard, mais ce retard est dû à un gros problème technique T_T) que cette fic est née de mon esprit. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais toujours dessus, après tout ce temps. Je vous remercie tous et toutes de me suivre depuis le début, ou de m'avoir pris en route, de me laisser vos avis, vos émotions..Je suis très heureuse de partager cette aventure avec vous, et j'espère la continuer, toujours avec vous. Mais ça, on en reparlera d'ic mois (moment où, je pense, la fic prendra fin.)**

**Bon, après ce petit moment d'émotion..ou pas..c'est selon…**

**Qui y a-t-il au menu ce soir ? Soupçons, preuves et chocolats. Personnellement, je trouve que la Saint Valentin au Japon est assez cool, comparé à la France (je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe dans les autres pays..). J'aime beaucoup.**

**Ceci mis à part, l'action est un peu mise au second plan pour laisser voir les relations entre les personnages. Vous ne les trouverez peut-être pas très profondes mais, il y avait pas mal de choses que certaines personnes devaient dire dans ce chapitre-ci. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, de grands dialogues sont au programme !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de DC appartient à Gosho Aoyama, sauf ce qui est de ma création, qui m'appartient.  
**

* * *

**Résumé épisode 304 – Valentine's Day - Evidence and Chocolates : Le jour de la Saint Valentin arrive et, avec lui, les offrandes de Chocolat. Tandis que toutes les filles s'activent pour en donner à leur entourage, Sieira, elle, est tourmentée par ses doutes personnels concernant Conan. Elle tente de le tester, et cette journée de 14 Février pourrait bien lui donner l'occasion de voir plus clair, et pas seulement par rapport à ses doutes…**

* * *

**Secrets & Dangers**

_Episode 24_

Valentine's Day : Evidence and Chocolates

- Dépêche-toi, Sieira ! Faut pas que je sois en retard !

Kaito se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée de la demeure de Sieira et hurlait à tout rompre.

- Ça va ! J'arrive ! Soit pas si pointilleux.

La jeune fille descendit en trombe les escaliers qui menaient aux étages et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- T'es drôle, quand même ! Comme si tu voulais arriver à l'heure en cours. Je ne te savais pas si avide de savoir, se moqua-t-elle en le rejoignant.

- Ha ! Ha ! ironisa le jeune homme, tandis qu'ils quittaient la maison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être assidu pour apprendre. Mais, j'avoue que je ne veux pas arriver en retard, surtout quand je sais le temps que tu mets à te préparer, alors que t'enfiles juste ton uniforme. Et puis, pourquoi veux-tu m'accompagner ?

- Il faut que je voie Aoko. (1)

- Et ça ne peut pas être à un autre moment ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Ça t'ennuie que je sois avec toi ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, assura Kaito, alors qu'ils bifurquaient à l'intersection de gauche. J'aime toujours être en ta compagnie et tu le sais mais, ça va faire bizarre quand on sait qu'aux yeux des autres, on n'est pas si proche que ça.

- C'est vrai mais, ça va pas être le sujet de l'année, assura Sieira, marchant à la gauche de son homologue. Comportons-nous comme d'habitude, et ça ira !

- Si tu le dis.

Kaito restait quand même dubitatif, mais ne débâtit pas plus, le lycée se dressant devant eux.

- Agis normalement et ça ira, lui souffla Sieira juste avant d'arriver. Aoko-chan ! cria-t-elle en s'approchant de son amie, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Salut !

- Oh, Sieira ! s'étonna Aoko. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis passée pour te voir. Et en chemin, j'ai croisé Kaito, répondit Sieira, alors que ledit Kaito s'approchait.

- Ah, oui ? bredouilla Aoko, les yeux ronds. Heu-

Kaito et Sieira se regardèrent : l'un avait le regard ahuri, l'autre venait de réaliser son erreur.

- Nakamori-san a sans doute tilté sur l'interrogation : depuis quand es-tu si familière avec des connaissances ? répliqua une voix provenant de derrière eux.(2)

- C'est très simple, mon cher Hakuba, déclara Sieira en se retournant vers lui. Comme on se connait tous, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être laisser de côté toutes ces 'obligations suffixales'. On est assez grand pour passer au-dessus, même si ça fait parti des règles de la société actuelle. Mais si ça vous gène, je peux tout aussi bien dire 'Kaito-kun', etc..

- 'Suffixales' ? releva Hakuba, arquant les sourcils.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, souffla la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- Je vois surtout que ton cas ne s'arrange pas, roula des yeux le jeune homme. Tiens, ça me fait penser...J'ai vu tes parents le weekend dernier.

- Tiens donc...Si ça continue, tu es en passe de les voir plus souvent que moi, ironisa Sieira, souriant jaune.

- C'est presque mot pour mot ce que m'a rétorqué ta mère. Sauf qu'elle te l'a reproché à toi, rajouta Hakuba, le ton plus bas.

- Quelle mère aimante, railla la jeune fille. Mais dis-moi, le weekend dernier, ils étaient à Sapporo, normalement. Comment ça se fait que tu-

- Ils sont passés en coup de vent, pour prendre certains contrats, je crois. Ils voulaient te voir mais...tu n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'ils ne t'aient pas appelé, constata le métis, en y repensant. Mais au fait, comment ça se fait...que tu n'étais pas là ?

Sieira, à cet instant, arrêta de respirer au même instant où Kaito esquissa presque un mouvement vers elle, dans un geste de protection.

Alors que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre tout en reprenant contenance, la sonnerie du lycée retentit.

- Tiens ! On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, pressa Kaito, aussi normalement que possible.

- Oui, acquiesça Aoko.

Alors qu'Hakuba continuait de regarder Sieira, le portable de celle-ci émit une sonnerie. La jeune Aurinn se saisit alors de son mobile, qui se trouvait dans la poche droite de son blouson.

Son visage changea d'expression, se crispa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait reçu un message. Mais pas n'importe quel message.

- Je-je dois y aller, fit-elle fébrilement. On se voit plus tard.

- A plus tard, la salua Aoko, en partant dans la direction des bâtiments scolaires.

La voyant s'éloigner, Kaito suivit Sieira du regard et lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête.

'_Elle aurait pas dû bloquer. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris avec cette question ?'_ pensa-t-il, en posant les yeux sur le détective.

Alors qu'au loin Kaito allait en cours, Sieira s'était arrêtée au coin de la rue, son portable à la main, les yeux rivés sur le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

'_Nous sommes revenus à la maison : Viens.'_ relut-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Ce n'est que pour avoir une discussion. Sur quoi, je me le demande. Sûrement quelque chose qui risque de ne pas me plaire...pour changer.

Sieira souffla de dépit, mais commença néanmoins à se mettre en route vers chez elle. Vu l'heure qu'il était sur son portable, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que les cours ne commencent à Teitan. Contemplant son mobile, la jeune fille décida d'appeler son amie, pour prévenir de son absence en cours :

- Eh, Sonoko !

_- Salut S !_ résonna la voix de son amie. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es en retard ?_

- Ben, pas exactement, hésita Sieira. Je ne viendrai pas aujourd'hui, il y a...une réunion de dernière minute. Et on m'a bien fait comprendre de ne pas la rater.

_- Vraiment ? Ça va quand même pas t'être néfaste, d'être absente ? __(1)_

- On verra bien ce qui m'attend là, et ensuite je verrai pour l'explication.

_- On ne te verra pas aujourd'hui, alors ?_ s'étonna Sonoko.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, vu ta question.

_- En fait, oui. Mais voyons-nous ce soir pour en discuter. Passe à l'Agence, j'y serai avec Ran après les cours._

- D'accord, acquiesça Sieira. Je ferai vite, au cas où mon 'problème' dure.

_- Ok. A plus !_

- Ouais !

'_Eh bien...Tout le monde a envie de discuter, aujourd'hui',_ se dit Sieira en raccrochant et en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

Se demandant ce que Sonoko avait d'aussi important à lui dire, elle marcha en direction de sa maison. Arrivant trop vite à son gout devant la bâtisse, elle s'arrêta pour inspirer un bon coup avant de rentrer.

Elle s'élança finalement. Elle pénétra sur le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée de la maison et arrivée devant celle-ci, l'ouvrit fébrilement.

Pénétrant dans le hall, Sieira entendit du bruit provenant du petit salon, à sa droite. Elle s'avança de quelques pas et face à elle se trouvait un homme, debout près du sofa couleur crème, et une femme, un peu plus en retrait.

- Ma chérie !

- Papa ! s'extasia Sieira à sa vue. Mère.

- Tu es de retour, Sieira, dit simplement sa mère, sur un ton encore plus froid qu'avait à l'instant emprunté sa fille.

- Comme tu le vois. Dès que j'ai eu le message, je suis revenue. Pour quoi, d'ailleurs, m'avez-vous 'convoqué', me faisant rater les cours, de surcroît ?

- Nous venons de rentrer de plus d'une semaine d'absence à Sapporo, quand même. Tu pourrais mieux réagir.

- Sans compter les semaines juste avant, où vous étiez encore partis je-ne-sais-où.

- N'avons-nous pas le droit d'avoir le plaisir de voir notre fille dès notre retour, ma puce ? interféra son père, souriant d'un air bienveillant.

- Si, bien sûr Papa, acquiesça Sieira, en enlaçant son père.

- Ah, c'est ce que je pensais, fit joyeusement son géniteur, l'enlaçant à son tour.

- Alors, quoi de beau, à Sapporo ? demanda alors calmement la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, à peu près comme ici : de la neige, de la neige et encore de la neige. Mais ce fut bien, car le festival n'en a été que plus beau !

- Vraiment ? Génial ! Au moins, les sculptures n'ont pas dû fondre, alors.

- Oui, rit son père. Et toi, ma chérie, quoi de nouveau ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose. Événements normaux dans une vie normale, sourit-elle d'un air candide.

'_Si tu savais, mon cher Papa...'_ rit intérieurement la jeune fille.

- Une fille aussi énergique que toi qui n'a rien à raconter. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? plaisanta son père.

- Je me tiens tranquille, sourit sa fille.

- Alors si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait peut-être parler de ce dont pourquoi on t'a fait venir ? intervient soudainement la mère.

- Alors il y a bien quelque chose ? En même temps, ce n'est pas surprenant...s'assombrit Sieira. Pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne ici-

- Allons, Sieira ! Ne fais pas ce genre de choses ! lui intima sa mère. D'abord...Où étais-tu le weekend dernier ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- A cause d'incompétents qui n'avaient pas jugés utiles d'apporter certains documents qui s'avéraient précieux, ton père et moi avons dû revenir en coup de vent, ce weekend précis. Et lors de notre retour aussi impromptu que court, nous avons croisé Saguru-kun.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?

- Nous avons aussi remarqué ton absence, alors que nous voulions te voir.

- Waouh ! Vous êtes passés pour me voir ? ironisa la jeune fille, feignant des gestes d'étonnement. Dommage qu'on se soit raté !

- Je te prierai d'arrêter ces insinuations, lança la mère, d'une voix implacable.

- Et...alors ? Tu voudrais savoir quoi exactement ? Où est-ce que j'étais et avec qui, au lieu d'être auprès de Lui ? commença à s'emporter Sieira.

- Pourquoi es-tu si exécrable à ce propos ?

- Ça sera tout ? déclara alors la fille, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Presque...Sais-tu de quelle date nous approchons ?

- De quelle date ? Tiens, mais j'y pense...Sonoko en a fait référence. Est-ce que ça concerne la semaine prochaine ?

- Effectivement, acquiesça sa génitrice. Tu as regardé le calendrier ?

- Non, c'est Sonoko qui...qu'importe. Que se passe-t-il la semaine prochaine ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna sa mère, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis tels des soucoupes. Mais enfin...c'est le quatorze février !

- Oh. C'était ça, alors. La _Saint Valentin_, cracha presque Sieira, d'un air dédaigneux.

- Oui, c'était cela.

- Et alors, vous allez organiser une fête, ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?

- Non. Nous en ferons prochainement, mais pas pour cet évènement.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle ?

- Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je tiens quand même que tu prennes conscience de ce que les jeunes filles font en ce jour précis.

- Hum...tu vas me demander...que dis-je...m'obliger d'offrir des chocolats à...hum...voyons ! Pourquoi pose-je la question alors que je le sais parfaitement. A Lui, hein, affirma la jeune lycéenne, la voix redevenue soudainement calme.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à cela.. Mais, il faut que tu entretiennes vos relations, quoique seront...les évènements prochains, fit remarquer sa mère, dodelinant la tête à la prononciation de ses derniers mots.

- Bien sûr...

- Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de ne faire que ça. Tu peux aussi être un peu plus aimable avec...le reste des équipes. Pas seulement lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oui, mère. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire ! acquiesça Sieira, de façon ironique.

- Bien, alors ! Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes...occupations, congédia la génitrice d'un geste de la main.

- Comme vous pouvez retourner vaquer aux vôtres, siffla sa fille, de manière insolente.

- Sieira ! rappela la voix du père, mécontent.

- Excuse-moi, Papa. Mais, mes occupations doivent être 'vaquées' ailleurs. Et puis, l'air devient irrespirable, ici.

Sieira alla faire une bise rapide à son père, et tourna les talons sans un regard de plus en arrière. Elle franchit rapidement le pas de la porte, puis dépassa les grilles de la maison. Après avoir tourné au coin de la rue, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant une vitrine de boutique, qui commençait déjà à aménager ses produits pour le quatorze février. Les yeux plissés et le visage fermé, elle resta là, contemplant la devanture tout en ruminant la précédente conversation.

'_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle se mêle de ma vie...qu'elle prenne et les décisions et les choix à ma place ?_

Pleine de colère, elle détacha ses yeux de la vitrine et amorça sa marche - marche dont elle ne savait la destination. Ce qui importait, c'était de marcher, encore et toujours, pour pouvoir évacuer sa frustration. Après un moment de déambulation d'une durée indéterminée, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant l'étalage d'un marchant de fleurs. Une étrange sensation la gagna alors.

'_Il faut...il faut que j'aille parler à Kaito.'_

Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, et remarqua que le temps était déjà bien avancé – vu qu'elle avait passé des heures dehors - car les cours de la journée allaient bientôt se finir au lycée du jeune homme. Elle décida de s'y rendre pour s'entretenir...en fait, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle s'y rendait. La chose qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle _devait_ aller lui parler...sûrement pour le mettre au courant des évènements à venir, qui sait ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle prit un taxi pour se rendre au lycée Ekoda, et arriva pile au moment de la sortie des lycéens. La jeune fille aperçut alors le groupe d'amis - enfin presque tous amis - et s'y dirigea en leur faisant signe. Et bien sûr, les réactions de certains ne se firent pas attendre :

- Tu viens deux fois dans la même journée et ce, de ton propre gré. Quel honneur ! lança Hakuba, posant sa main droite sur son cœur dans un geste théâtral.

- Tais-toi, je ne suis là que pour parler à Aoko-chan, lui renvoya Sieira, ne lui accordant qu'un rapide regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'intéressée.

- Je voulais simplement te dire que...si tu voulais que l'on prépare les évènements de la semaine prochaine ensemble, je serais très contente !

- Les évènements de la semaine prochaine ?

- Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- O-oui...Je t'en reparlerai, bégaya Aoko.

- Bien, alors ! Oh, et aussi...finalement, j'ai un truc à te dire...rajouta Sieira, en se tournant vers Hakuba.

- Tiens donc ! s'exclama celui-ci, roulant des yeux.

- Tout à l'heure, mes parents et moi avons tenu une...petite discussion, apprit la jeune fille, esquissant une grimace. Il se trouve qu'ils voulaient m'entretenir d'un fait pour...la semaine prochaine...et ils m'ont aussi fait référence au weekend dernier. Tu avais dit vrai, alors.

- Tu doutais de ma parole ?

- Sans dire oui, je me posais quand même des questions. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'auraient parlé à toi, spécialement ?

- Tu sais, c'est comme ça. J'ai les faveurs de tes parents, rappela le jeune homme, d'une voix qui semblait fataliste.

- Plutôt de ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre, donc...cracha Sieira.

- Toujours ces tensions, remarqua Hakuba.

- Toujours, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle, amèrement. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des personnes à voir. A plus, _Aoko-chan_.

Sieira avait envoyé son salut envers son amie en appuyant sur le prénom de celle-ci, un sourire demi-hypocrite dirigé vers Hakuba, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le saluer, lui. La jeune fille s'éloigna donc, alors que le jeune homme lui lançait le même sourire hypocrite.

- Quelle petite peste, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

- C'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse lorsque vous êtes face-à-face ! railla Kaito, qui choisit d'enfin s'exprimer.

- Oh, tais-toi ! lui assena Hakuba, tandis que son homologue ricanait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini la dispute et s'être excusé auprès d'Aoko de ne pouvoir rester plus, Kaito fit mine de repartir tranquillement vers chez lui. A l'intersection de la rue, endroit à partir duquel on ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir, il commença à presser le pas, pourtant non en direction de sa maison. Alors qu'il bifurqua à gauche, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

- Franchement, apprends un peu plus vite à te débarrasser des autres quand il le faut. Et remets plus souvent cet enquiquineur à sa place.

- Sieira ? Qu'es-ce que tu attends, planquée là ? se reprit Kaito, en chuchotant presque.

- La même chose que tu cherchais à faire : qu'on se voit, apprit la jeune fille, penchant la tête sur le côté droit.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te dissimuler.

- Je t'ai attendu pour te dire que je devais aller voir Sonoko dans pas longtemps. Elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais la chose la plus importante qu'il faut savoir c'est que le point de rendez-vous est l'Agence.

- L'Agence ? Ton plan s'active de lui seul, on dirait, commenta le jeune homme, les sourcils soudainement froncés.

- On dirait, en effet. Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de lui à distance. Vu que je dois parler avec les filles, je ne pense pas que le sujet puisse le concerner. Et puis en plus, je ne sais même pas s'il sera là, souffla de dépit Sieira.

- Quand et comment vas-tu commencer à t'occuper de lui, alors ?

- Le moment n'est pas encore venu. Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas agir mais..ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment m'y prendrai-je si je commençais à agir dès maintenant ? Bon, je te laisse !

- Eh ! lui cria Kaito. Il faut encore qu'on parle d'autre chose !

- On se voit dès que je rentre ! proposa Sieira, qui était déjà trop éloignée pour parler plus.

- Mais…essaya le jeune homme, soufflant de dépit. Bon sang !

Pendant que Kaito était resté en plan derrière, Sieira partait déjà en direction de l'Agence, souriant d'un air désolé pour le jeune homme.

Bientôt arrivée devant l'escalier menant aux étages de l'Agence du Détective Mouri, elle en monta les marches pour arriver devant la porte, au moment où Ran descendait ceux qui menaient à sa chambre.

- Salut ! Tiens, il n'y a pas grand monde...

- Salut ! Papa est aux courses de chevaux et Conan-kun est chez le Professeur avec les enfants, annonça Ran en entrant dans le bureau suivit de son amie.

- Ils profitent...chacun à leur manière.

- Salut, S ! Tu as pu venir, la salua Sonoko, assise sur le divan.

- Oui. Mes parents ne m'ont pas retenu très longtemps, finalement.

- Tu as parlé avec tes parents ? C'était ce pourquoi tu n'es pas venue en cours, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire, malgré le fait qu'elle eu été courte. Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'a valu ton coup de fil pressant ?

- Tu vas être surprise...ou pas. C'est selon, répliqua Ran.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les garçons ? demanda malicieusement Sieira.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, s'exclama Sonoko. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon ! Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas vu Makoto-kun depuis de longues semaines. Et j'ai besoin de le voir.

- T'as l'air accroché, dis-moi.

- C'est ce que je pense, également, acquiesça Ran de la cuisine, préparant le thé.

- Il me manque un peu, tout de même…Mais si je parle de tout ça, c'est parce que la Saint Valentin est la semaine prochaine et que...j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui !

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'elle s'est essayée sur plusieurs idées de présents, éclairci Ran, en apportant les boissons. Elle a tricoté une écharpe, s'est essayée à la poterie, a appris à coudre...

- Mais tout a toujours raté ! couina Sonoko. L'écharpe est finalement devenue un pull qui a une manche plus courte que l'autre, ma poterie qui se voulait être un vase est finalement devenue un cendrier, et en couture...n'en parlons même pas.

- Tant que ça...

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! se lamenta son amie. J'ai pensé que toi tu aurais de meilleures idées et surtout des solutions.

- Tu sais, la tradition veut que l'on offre du chocolat. Du chocolat fait maison, pour les personnes à qui nous tenons le plus. Parfois, les choix les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures. Et puis, Makoto-kun va d'abord penser qu'il a reçu un présent d'une personne chère à son cœur, apprit Sieira, d'une voix tendre, mais étrangement mélancolique. Rien que pour cela, il appréciera n'importe quoi qui viendra de toi.

- Tu as raison, S, reconnu Sonoko. Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai mais, je voudrais vraiment réussir mon présent.

- Je comprends. Tu veux lui dire quelque chose d'important, avec cette offrande...C'est important de bien choisir. Mais...as-tu d'autres options à part tes...essais ?

- Hum, le chocolat est personnalisable...se dit Soni, un instant de réflexion plus tard. Mais...je ne sais pas cuisiner !

- Pour ça, j'ai la solution, sourit Sieira. Chez moi, c'est parfait pour faire la cuisine. Et grâce à mes domestiques, j'ai appris à faire les pâtisseries.

- Tu nous apprendrais, à Ran et à moi ? s'émerveilla Sonoko.

- Moi ? s'étonna soudainement Ran.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sieira, répondant sans doute aux deux questions.

- Tu es formidable, S ! s'extasia la jeune Suzsuki, souriant.

- Ça me fait plaisir ! Le mieux, ce serait de faire cela le soir après les cours…Sauf que tu as entrainement, Ran-

- Ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider, mais-

- Pas de 'mais', Ran, arrêta Sonoko. Tu dois participer pour faire offrande à ton 'mari'.

- Sonoko ! s'exaspéra Ran, en levant les yeux au ciel. Shinichi n'est pas…

- Je suis du même avis, Ran, acquiesça son autre amie. Et puis, comme tu sais cuisiner, tu nous seras d'une grande aide. En plus, on discutera un peu.

- Tout est ok, alors ! claironna Sonoko.

- Je pense qu'on devrait commencer après-demain, le temps d'organiser votre temps, proposa Sieira en regardant le calendrier de son portable.

- C'est bon pour ce jour-là, je pense.

- Pour le reste, on verra selon comment on avance.

- Ça me va, approuva la jeune Suzuki.

- A moi aussi, acquiesça Ran.

- Bien ! Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce que je risque d'avoir en rentrant, mais bon...

- Tes parents...déduit Sonoko.

- Ma mère et moi...c'était compliqué la discussion...Enfin...souffla Sieira. A demain, en cours !

- A demain ! saluèrent de concert les deux filles.

Sieira les salua de la main et quitta l'Agence. Arrivée en bas, elle longea la rue et tourna à gauche, mais sursauta à l'entente d'une voix à ses côtés :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Kaito ? reconnut-elle. T'es fou de venir devant l'Agence !

- Relax ! je me suis posté assez loin et vu comment je suis emmitouflé, je suis assez camouflé.

- C'est vrai que tu as une drôle de dégaine, se moqua la jeune fille, en le détaillant.

Le jeune homme portait un pantalon en toile couleur chocolat noir, une parka grise recouvrant tous ses autres vêtements. La jeune fille se dit que tout ceci ne lui sied absolument pas, à part si la parka avait été d'une autre modèle.

- Passons au sujet qui mérite d'avoir notre attention, si tu veux bien, recentra soudainement Kaito.

- Ok. Euh...Comme je m'y attendais, ça n'avais pas de rapport avec Lui.

- Il n'était pas présent ?

- De ce que j'ai compris, il est chez Agasa avec les enfants. J'ai remarqué qu'il traine vraiment beaucoup avec eux. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je l'aurais en face de moi. Quoique si je demande à Ran de lui parler de notre activité...pensa-t-elle tout haut.

- Quelle activité ?

- Oh, un truc que j'ai planifié avec les filles. Un truc entre copines.

- Un truc...se moqua gentiment Kaito.

- La Saint Valentin est la semaine prochaine et Sonoko a besoin d'aide pour 'se préparer' et j'ai proposé de le faire chez moi. Elle pousse Ran à venir aussi. Et donc elles viendront le soir – enfin, à partir d'après-demain soir plutôt, à cause des activités et tout - pour que l'on fasse...les cadeaux...eut soudainement du mal à dire la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Les filles...

- Pourquoi ce ton si éreinté...aussi léger soit-il ? reprocha Sieira, arquant les sourcils, tandis qu'ils tournèrent à droite en suivant le trottoir suivant.

- Je ne dis pas ça de façon éreintée. C'est juste que vous, les filles, vous accordez vraiment trop d'importance à ce genre de choses, se justifia le jeune homme en s'arrêtant au feu rouge qui se dressait à la fin du trottoir.

- Tu crois que c'est une chose futile que d'offrir des présents aux personnes proches de nous ? s'offusqua la lycéenne.

- Ça dépend du pourquoi de l'offrande.

- Parce que selon la raison pour laquelle on offre des présents, le geste n'a pas la même valeur ? Sérieux, vous êtes trop bizarres, vous les mecs !

- En parlant de 'personnes proches de nous'...changea de sujet Kaito, roulant cependant des yeux en raison de la réplique. Il faudrait que l'on parle de ta fabuleuse justification par rapport à ton erreur de ce matin.

- Oh s'il te plait ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai fait une erreur, et la justification n'était pas très recherchée, mais au moins j'ai redressé le tir.

- Maladroitement. Et puis, en plus, il n'y a pas que ça. Ce cher Hakuba est très soupçonneux à l'égard de ton absence.

- Ce crétin ne sait rien, siffla Sieira, alors qu'ils traversaient la route. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est sur tous les fronts en ce qui concerne sa suspicion maladive. Entre mon absence et le fait que je te nomme sans suffixe...il faudrait vraiment qu'il se soigne. Mais il risque surtout de nous ennuyer avec ces satanés soupçons.

- Oui, il devient très ennuyant. Il faudrait vraiment trouver quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

- Ça va pas être facile. C'est Hakuba. Il suffit d'une seule erreur, une seule étourderie, et il lâche plus.

- C'est ce qui est le plus énervant, chez lui, pesta Kaito, les sourcils froncés. Mais d'ailleurs, j'aimerai que l'on revienne sur le sujet qu'est ton erreur d'appellation. C'est toi qui fais la boulette alors que tu étais la première à dire : '_agis comme d'habitude, et ça ira'_.

- Ben j'ai respecté ce que j'ai dit : j'ai agis comme d'habitude.(3) Je t'appelle tout le temps par ton prénom, et ça ne te gène pas, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais c'est différent. Là, c'est devant les autres et de ce fait, on n'est pas censé être aussi proche.

- C'est quand même toi qui as commencé à m'appeler par mon prénom seul, lui rappela la jeune lycéenne, en pointant un index accusateur vers lui. J'en ai pris l'habitude à force, et je ne fais plus gaffe.

- Ben...faudrait faire gaffe, justement, rétorqua-t-il, en abaissant ledit index. Ou du moins, en présence des autres. Ça serait vraiment très ennuyant si jamais on découvrait notre lien.

- Ça va être dur de se surveiller devant les autres, souffla Sieira.

- Ce qui va être dur, c'est de cacher notre lien.

- C'est pas facile de simuler une toute petite relation amicale, alors que c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Va falloir assurer, pour convaincre.

- Je crois que de ce côté-là, on est assez bons.

- Être voleur, c'est d'abord savoir jouer la comédie, hein ?

- Ça va être fun ! plaisanta Kaito, tandis que Sieira roula des yeux, souriant.

Ils franchirent le portail en fer de la maison et longèrent les couloirs de végétaux recouverts de neige qui bordaient le chemin tout en marchant sur les dalles qui conduisaient à la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

- Même si on sait gérer, essaie de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis.

- Pourquoi seulement moi ? s'offusqua Sieira, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais me contrôler, Moi.

- Le jour où ça t'arrivera très cher, tu verras ce que je te dirai sur ta façon de te contrôler, gronda la jeune fille, les yeux plissés.

- J'en ris d'avance, se moqua Kaito, souriant d'un air goguenard.

- C'est ça, cracha la lycéenne, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sous le porche.

- Mais oui. Alors, à plus !

Le jeune homme continuait toujours de rire tandis qu'il se mit à s'éloigner de la demeure. Sieira le regarda tout en faisant la moue et secoua la tête.

- Franchement...

Elle souffla puis se retourna pour entrer, et après avoir refermé la porte et ôté ses chaussures, grimpa les escaliers pour gagner sa chambre. Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix :

- Ah ! La saint Valentin ! C'est un vrai diffuseur de bonne ambiance, tu ne trouves pas, Sieira ?

- Vraiment Yume, le seul truc positif que je lui prête, c'est justement cette bonne ambiance, rétorqua la jeune lycéenne, soufflant d'agacement quant à la présence de son amie, qui s'était tranquillement assise sur le lit. Le reste n'est que vétille.

- Il y a une époque où tu ne rechignais pas ce genre de coutume, rappela Yume, arquant les sourcils.

- Donner des chocolats aux gens, tu appelles ça une coutume ?

- Je dis juste que depuis _cet _évènement, tu n'es plus aussi encline pour ce genre de 'frivolités'.

- Ce n'est quand même pas pour tout, tout le temps...ronchonna Sieira, en allant rejoindre son amie sur le matelas.

- Mais au fait, tu as quand même prévu d'en donner, des chocolats ? Enfin...à part à tes amies...

- Donner des chocolats, sans prendre en compte les amies ? Et à qui est-ce que je devrais en donner ?

- A ton voleur, par exemple, lâcha l'autre jeune fille, malicieusement avec cependant une pointe de sérieux.

- Kaito ? s'étonna grandement la jeune Aurinn, en ayant un mouvement de surprise. Pourquoi penses-tu à lui, en particulier ?

- Oh, juste comme ça. Comme il est très présent, en ce moment, ben-

- Oui, je vois quelle sorte d'idée a germé dans ton cerveau très...dérangé ! lâcha Sieira, fronçant très fortement les sourcils.

- Pas la peine d'être si cassante, calma Yume, l'air faussement vexée. De toute façon, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas la réelle intention de t'investir dans cette petite fête. Parfait, alors.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Figure-toi que grâce à cette « petite fête », je vais pouvoir m'approcher de notre jeune ami, lui appris la jeune lycéenne, faisant néanmoins la grimace.

- Oh, ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt partir à la chasse à l'avorton menteur !

- On peut dire ça, oui, sourit Sieira, à demi amusée par la réplique. Mais, tu vois qu'en ce moment, ben..c'est pas le moment justement.

- Pourquoi, ça ? s'étonna Yume, dont le sourire s'était effacé. Tu veux pas te venger ?

- Si mais…avant de parler de vengeance, il faut découvrir la vérité.

- Tu la sais déjà, la vérité. Faut juste « des preuves ».

- Preuves que j'essaie d'avoir, souffla la jeune Aurinn. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de monter un plan pour le coincer. Mais aux vues de ce qui se passe en ce moment avec les filles, essayer de monter mon piège ne sera pas facile du tout.

- Tu veux dire que pour l'instant, tu ne vas rien faire ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Si jamais l'occasion se présente durant ces jours-ci, je serai contente. Mais il ne faut pas l'alerter.

- Si tu le dis...répondit Yume, très sceptique.

- Écoute...Je VEUX le coincer...vraiment. Mais, il vaut mieux qu'on se protège nous, pour ne pas que ce soit lui qui nous coince.

- J'ai confiance en toi. A toi de savoir quoi faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas...Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

'_Du moins, je l'espère. Il le faut', _tenta de se rassurer Sieira.

- Au fait, en parlant de savoir ce que tu fais, est-ce que tu le sais aussi avec tes parents ?

- Comment ça ?

- Votre petite discussion de la veille ne m'a pas échappé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écouter, promis, se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter, vu l'expression agacée de son amie.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à propos de ça, trancha sèchement celle-ci. C'est une demande inconsidérée.

- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je n'accèderai pas à cette demande, de toute façon.

- C'est ton choix...

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, insista Sieira, voyant l'air mielleux de Yume. C'est déjà tout vu !

- D'accord, c'est très bien alors ! s'exclama l'autre jeune fille en levant les mains en l'air, signe d'abandon de cette discussion.

* * *

Ainsi, le surlendemain soir et malgré la ferme décision prise, Sieira attendait que ses deux meilleures amies arrivent pour commencer à faire leurs chocolats.

On sonna soudain à la porte, alors qu'elle était en train de préparer les ustensiles de cuisine. La jeune fille quitta donc la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. En ouvrant, son sourire, alors plaqué de façon rayonnante sur ses lèvres, s'évanouit à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait devant l'entrebâillement du battant. L'adolescent était accoudé sur celui-ci, les cheveux légèrement en bataille à cause de la brise du soir, et une écharpe remontée jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche, pour se protéger du froid.

Sieira le regarda d'une manière condescendante, les sourcils arqués.

- Je m'attendais à des personnes différentes, en fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Sieira vit bien que le ton employé n'était pas dur, bien qu'étant contenu. Avec un soupir résigné, elle le laissa entrer. Son invité franchit le seuil de la porte et s'avança jusqu'à arriver au centre du hall. Celui-ci était assez encombré par de nouveaux meubles, acquisitions sûrement faites par ses parents, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas attardée sur ce fait, n'y accordant pas d'importance à l'heure actuelle. La 'maitresse de maison' referma la porte et alla se planter également au centre du vestibule :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hakuba ? souffla finalement Sieira, avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

- On m'a appris les récents évènements qui se sont produits entre tes...parents et toi, il y a quelques jours, expliqua le jeune homme, sur un ton hésitant.

- Plutôt entre ma...mère et moi. Et alors ?

- La rapide dernière fois où l'on s'est vu, tu m'as dit qu'ils...qu'elle t'avait parlé du dernier weekend. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, hein ? demanda Hakuba, même si cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

- Tu me le demandes mais tu es au courant, donc…Et puis, qui te l'a dit ?

- Tes parents parlent beaucoup avec les miens, en ce moment.

- On se demande pourquoi…siffla la jeune fille, la colère commençant à monter.

- Ils parlent surtout lorsque vous vous disputez à propos de...certains sujets. Un en particulier.

- Ne te sens surtout pas comme le centre de leur attention, cracha Sieira de colère, celle-ci à présent non dissimulée. C'est juste que certains sujets sont trop souvent abordés et que ça m'énerve d'en parler. Surtout lorsque l'on me fait ce genre de requête.

- Surtout en cette période de...s'arrêta soudainement Hakuba. C'était le sujet évoqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que-

- Lorsque tu es venue au lycée la matinée précédent la discussion avec tes parents, tu ne m'as pas prêté attention...enfin, pas plus que tu ne le fais d'habitude. Mais c'est lors de ta seconde venue que tu as commencé à le faire...à me rembarrer plus durement qu'habituellement. Comme si quelque chose en rapport avec moi t'avait mis en pétard. Et puis, tu as parlé des évènements à venir de cette semaine à Nakamori-san, lorsque tu es revenue, alors que tu n'avais pas cette intention première.

- Et alors ? demanda Sieira, sur la défensive. Ça ne veut-

- Je suis venu ici pour te dire que...tu n'y es pas forcée...de faire ce que ta mère t'a demandé, assura le jeune homme d'une voix posée. En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne. Après tout, il n'y a pas de concret, donc...

- Merci de ta _'sollicitude' _mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement ou autre pour m'autoriser telle ou telle chose, se braqua la lycéenne.

- Je sais. Je voulais simplement que le sujet soit éclairci.

- Il l'est.

Tout en disant cela, Sieira s'était dirigée vers la porte et l'avait rouverte, faisant signe au jeune homme que leur entrevue était terminée.

Hakuba comprit, car il se dirigea en direction de la porte. Il se retourna cependant :

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Pour cette requête faite...et tout le reste. Que tu me crois ou non, sache qu'apprendre cette demande m'a déplu autant qu'à toi. Pour toi, il n'en faut pas plus pour te déchainer envers moi. Après tout, nous sommes consumés par la haine.

Sieira resta interdite face à ce discours et se contenta de fixer d'un regard perdu son homologue.

- Au revoir, Sieira.

Hakuba se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de la voiture qui l'attendait. Sieira le regarda disparaitre à l'intérieur puis, lentement, referma la porte d'entrée. Cela fait, elle s'adossa à celle-ci, soufflant d'un air irrité.

'_Consumés par la haine, hein ?'_

Elle resta quelques instants de plus comme ceci puis, d'un mouvement lent, s''y décolla et monta les escaliers en marbre pour se diriger vers sa chambre, au premier étage.

Arrivée au-dit étage, elle tourna à gauche, longea un couloir et arriva au pas de la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle le franchit, une voix s'éleva à sa droite :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, celui-là ?

- Kaito ! s'étonna-t-elle, sursautant. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je viens juste d'arriver, mais j'ai eu le temps de le voir embarquer dans sa voiture et partir. Alors… ?

- Il voulait juste me parler d'une chose dont mes parents m'ont entretenu.

A ces mots, Kaito arqua les sourcils d'un air sceptique et se mit à scruter scrupuleusement Sieira. Celle-ci capta le regard et le soutint, les yeux plissés.

- Kaito...souffla-t-elle finalement. Tu as choisi ton mauvais moment. Merci d'être là, mais tu ferais bien de partir. Les filles vont bientôt arriver et on n'est pas à l'abri qu'elles puissent venir ici et te voir.

- Rien d'alarmant en soi. Elles peuvent facilement être gérer.

- Et Aoko, elle l'est également ?

- A-aoko ?

- Hier, je l'ai appelé et lui ai demandé si elle était d'accord pour venir faire l'atelier cuisine avec les autres filles et moi. Elle a accepté, donc...si elle te voit ici, elle risque de se poser des questions, elle.

- Quelle plaie !

- J'en conclue que tu ne restes pas ?

- Je reviendrai plus tard, ronchonna Kaito.

- Fais donc ça ! ricana Sieira, à la vue du visage renfrogné de son homologue. A plus tard !

Elle quitta la chambre, mais n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil qu'elle sentit un courant d'air dans son dos, signe que Kaito avait déserté les lieux. Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, qui se dit que le jeune homme déguerpissait plus ou moins vite selon qui passait.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit de nouveau. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore cet enquiquineur, qui avait presque failli gâcher sa journée de par son apparition. Sieira finit de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient au hall et alla en direction de la porte, puis l'ouvrit. Derrière celle-ci se tenait Ran et Sonoko, cette dernière ayant un bandeau dans les cheveux comme lorsque l'on fait le ménage :

- Salut les filles ! Wow ! Euh...on va faire de la cuisine...pas dépoussiérer la maison, Soni.

- C'est pour m'attacher les cheveux ! précisa Sonoko.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne initiative, concéda Sieira, un sourcil arqué. Venez ! On va directement à la cuisine.

Les filles se dirigèrent à droite en quittant le hall et traversèrent le grand salon d'où l'on pouvait voir l'amont de neige présent devant l'immense baie vitrée. Longeant un court couloir en sortant du living-room, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la cuisine par une porte adjacente.

La salle était très spacieuse, où l'on pouvait préparer différentes sortes de plats sans que les domestiques, aussi nombreux pouvaient-ils être, ne soient collés les uns aux autres.

Une vive lumière passait à travers une grande fenêtre, dont les rideaux jaunes n'étaient pas souvent fermés. Le jaune était d'ailleurs la couleur la plus dominante car les encadrements de la cuisine étaient de cette couleur, représentative du soleil.

La composition était faite de plusieurs meubles en bois de pin fixés juste en dessous d'une grande poutre horizontale blanche, placée à la frontière du plafond. Des tables de travail étaient nombreuses avec, posés tout autour, les ustensiles de cuisine rangés selon leur utilité. Ceci fut pareil quand aux ingrédients, traditionnels comme les épices rangées dans les placards du haut, ou comme ceux plus occidentaux, rangés un peu plus en bas. Des torchons avaient été rangés dans les tiroirs des meubles se situant à l'entrée de la cuisine, tandis qu'au milieu de la pièce, trônait un grand espace de travail pour entreposer la plupart des plats faits et où se trouvait – entre autre – l'évier.

- Eh bien. Ça a bien été réaménagé, dis-moi ! constata Sonoko, en tournant sur elle-même pour regarder la pièce.

- Et oui ! acquiesça Sieira. On se renouvelle constamment, chez nous.

- Avec cet espace, on peut facilement aller de droite à gauche sans se rencontrer.

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire ? s''exclama Sonoko, d'un air jovial.

- Tout d'abord, les règles d'hygiène. Lavage de mains et plan de travail propre. Oh et finalement, ton idée de 'bandeau' était pas mal du tout, Soni, admit la jeune Aurinn, souriant.

- Tu vois ! acquiesça son amie. Bon, robinet, robinet...Et voilà ! Ensuite ?

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi enjouée !

- Je veux faire ça bien !

- Je vois ça. Bon, voilà la recette exacte pour la préparation des chocolats. On a qu'à la suivre à la lettre.

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et elles commencèrent donc leur préparation, en prenant les ingrédients dont elles avaient besoin.

- Alors, on est quand même là pour discuter entre filles, sourit Sieira, en sortant le lait du frigo, se trouvant à l'opposé du plan de travail. Donc...qu'en est-il pour vous, les filles ?

- Ran est toujours accrochée à Kudo-kun ! se lança de suite Sonoko.

- Sonoko ! s'exclama Ran, en se retournant vers elle, une casserole à la main.

- Quoi ? Pour Makoto-kun et moi, vous savez déjà les détails. Mais pour ce qui est de toi, Ran, il y a toujours sujet à parler.

- Mais enfin...souffla Ran.

- Alors, parlons ! s'enjoua Sieira. Vas-y !

- Sieira...se lamenta la jeune Mouri. Y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Il t'appelle ? Régulièrement, s'entend.

- Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, habituellement, c'est plutôt moi qui l'appelle mais-

- Ça c'est tout lui ! Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être à chaque fois toi qui fais le pas, coupa Sonoko, en sortant son fouet de son saladier, ce qui eu pour effet d'éclabousser de chocolat le plan de travail.

- Je suis d'accord, mais attends. 'Mais...', quoi, Ran ?

- Eh bien...ce n'est sûrement pas important mais, quand je lui demande de ses nouvelles, il me répond sans s'attarder sur moi et comment je vais, comment ça se passe à l'Agence, et tout, informa Ran, alors qu'elle cassé des œufs dans un saladier.

- Il est trop obnubilé par lui et ses enquêtes, affirma Sonoko.

- Il n'est pas comme ça, assura Ran. C'est juste-

- Un maniaque, lança son autre amie. Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Il y a des fois où...j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est jamais loin. Qu'il sait toujours ce qui se passe ici, alors qu'il est loin.

- Comme...titilla la jeune Aurinn.

- Quand je suis triste, il sait le pourquoi du comment...pareil quand je suis enjouée lorsque quelque chose de bien m'arrive. Comme s'il était au courant bien avant...

- Il doit lui arriver de peut-être t'espionner. Mais il ne te le dit pas parce que ça le mettrait super en gène, ricana son autre amie.

- Ça, c'est sûr, rit Sieira accompagnée de Sonoko, sous les gros yeux de Ran.

'_Ça va faire sauter d'excitation Yume, de savoir tout ça...'_

Tout à sa pensée, elle se mit à remuer les carrés de chocolats fondus auxquels elle avait rajouté des morceaux de beurre. En voyant la teinte – aussi noire que l'ébène - qu'avait prise sa mixture, Sieira se mit à sourire.

'_Tiens...ça me fait penser à sa couleur de cheveux...'_

Tout à coup, cette pensée déclencha quelque chose en elle. Des flashs de conversations lui vinrent alors à l'esprit, tandis que des bribes de paroles tournaient dans sa tête :

'_**Tu as quand même prévu d'en donner, des chocolats ?'**_

'_Franchement, Yume...Pourquoi cette question idiote ?'_ pensa Sieira tout en même temps.

'_**Et à qui est-ce que je devrais en donner ?'**_

'_Oui, à qui ?'_

'_**A ton voleur, par exemple.'**_

'_**Pourquoi penses-tu à lui ?'**_

'_**Oh, juste comme ça. Comme il est très présent, en ce moment, ben...'**_

'_Cette Yume...Toujours en train de s'imaginer des trucs absurdes et d 'essayer de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !'_ dodelina-t-elle de la tête.

_**De toute façon, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas la réelle intention de t'investir dans cette petite fête.'**_

'_Il y a des choses plus importantes que de dépenser toute son énergie pour ce genre...de choses !'_

Pourtant, son expression changea lorsqu'un autre morceau de conversation lui revint :

'_**Vous, les filles, vous accordez vraiment trop d'importance à ce genre de choses.'**_

'_**Tu crois que c'est une chose futile que d'offrir des présents aux personnes proches de nous ?'**_

'_**Ça dépend du pourquoi de l'offrande.'**_

'_Le pourquoi de l'offrande...Est-ce que selon pourquoi on en offre, cela a plus ou moins de valeur ?'_

- Au fait, la rappela la voix de Sonoko. Je me demande si on peut donner des formes différentes aux bouts de chocolats. Je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose de bien pour Makoto-kun.

- Tu y attaches beaucoup d'importance, fit remarquer Ran. Quelle va en être la valeur ?

- C'est vrai ! remarqua Sieira. Les giri choco ne collent pas, les tomo choco pourraient aller..Mais Makoto-kun a l'air...d'être plus...(4)

'_Sonoko veut en offrir à Mokoto-kun pour lui témoigner son affection, Ran...on le sait déjà même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Et moi...A part les chocolats d'obligation pour les employés et ceux que j'offre aux filles pour leur témoigner mon amitié...quelle valeur j'accorde aux autres ? _

Tout à son interrogation, Sieira se mit à regarder ses deux amies en train de s'appliquer, la joie étirant les traits de leur visage. Et d'un coup, d'un seul, la réponse à sa question s'imposa d'elle-même, réponse qu'elle murmura comme pour vraiment s'en rendre compte :

- Je crois que je sais…

- Ça va, Sieira ? s'inquiéta Ran, la voyant les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, oui très bien. C'est juste que...je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y avait certaines personnes que je n'avais pas prise en compte.

- Elles sont importantes, pour toi ? demanda Sonoko, tout en terminant de fouetter la crème dans son saladier.

- Chacune à leur manière, je crois.

'_Oui...une manière différente. Et c'est pour ça que la valeur sera différente...'_

Venant enfin de comprendre le sens de son interrogation, Sieira continua à faire ses chocolats, ayant l'idée d'en faire plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Les filles terminèrent leur apprentissage cuisine par le moulage de leurs chocolats, certains ayant été façonnés en un gros cœur, d'autres en simples bonbons chocolatés.

Ce fut sur ceci que Ran et Sonoko quittèrent la maison de Sieira. Celle-ci les raccompagna à l'entrée pour les saluer. Puis, elle alla vite fait nettoyer la cuisine, mais à peine eut-elle commencé qu'une étrange impression la traversa. Elle venait de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue juste avant que ses deux amies n'arrivent et eu le sentiment certain qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement finie.

Sieira reposa donc le torchon qu'elle tenait jusqu'à présent dans ses mains et se dirigea jusqu'à l'escalier principal pour en monter les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise quant à ce qu'elle y vit :

- Alors...Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? s'éleva de suite la voix de Kaito, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Toi, tu aimerais savoir ce que j'ai appris, mais moi, je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées, pour venir chez moi à n'importe quel moment ?. Bien que je me doutais que tu réapparaitrais dès que les filles auraient eu franchi le seuil de cette maison.

- Sois pas si stress, Sieira, s'exclama une seconde voix, provenant de la droite de la jeune fille. Il aime juste venir squatter, hein Kuroba ?

- Toi aussi, Yume, tu aimes squatter. La preuve : t'es encore ici, en même temps que moi.

- Entre ces deux petites joutes, je m'aperçois que vous vous êtes passé le mot pour venir aujourd'hui, soupira Sieira de manière las.

- Oh, allez ! Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on n'allait pas venir, alors que tes deux best d'amies sont venues te voir...et que tu as sûrement dû récolter des trucs, au passage.

- Je te remercie de t'occuper de mes amies, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Pourtant, il n'y a eu que des discussions entre filles. Mais…

- Mais... ?

- Il semblerait que finalement, il y ait bien d'autres choses qui se soient passées. Ran m'a donné quelques détails et il se pourrait que je trouve matière pour notre 'affaire' à nous.

- Dis-en plus, la pressa Yume, soudain intéressée.

- Ran nous a fait part de certaines choses sur...Shinichi. Quand il l'appelle, il ne lui demande pas de ses nouvelles ou presque...comme s'il savait comment elle va.

- C'est assez logique, vu qu'il vit avec elle, constata Yume, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- En effet, acquiesça Sieira, croisant les bras. Elle dit aussi que souvent, il lui parle comme s'il savait ce qu'elle fait. Ce qui est encore une preuve en soi.

- Donc, tu as assez de preuves maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir aller lui envoyer ses quatre vérités en pleine face !

- Oui, mais...non. Je n'interfèrerai pas encore.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si je le fais, déjà il va trouver ça trop suspect.

- Tu es détective, je ne vois pas en quoi...bougonna l'autre jeune fille, alors que Sieira s'approchait d'elle.

- Lui aussi, c'en est un, je te rappelle, la coupa-t-elle. Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je puisse m'amuser à le tester un peu...

- Ah, là je te retrouve, se réjouit Yume, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Une farce ? Tu vas ruser pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il cache ?

- Je vais pas passer à la vitesse grand V en si peu de temps, Non, je vais...le laisser deviner mes soupçons...à petites doses. S'il commence à se sentir acculer, il va sûrement essayer de me doubler.

- Je crois que-. Ooh...tu veux prêcher le vrai du faux selon les réponses qu'il te donnera...

- Effectivement, acquiesça la jeune lycéenne. Je contrôle de bout en bout la situation. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à lancer ma première attaque. Et comme j'ai appris à ne jamais me salir les mains toute seule...

- C'est qu'il y en a, là-dedans...sourit malicieusement l'autre fille, en pointant son index en direction de sa tempe. Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi ange que tu le fais croire, hein.

- Yume...Tu nous ennuies avec tes inepties, lui lança Sieira, excédée, sous les rires de Kaito.

- Sympa ! lâcha l'autre jeune fille, en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à charrier ?

- Peut-être, rétorqua son amie, mielleusement, ses yeux rivés vers elle. De toute façon, j'ai faim. L'odeur du chocolat m'a alléché. Je vais descendre à la cuisine. Je vous laisse...tous les deux.

- Fais donc ça !

Lançant un regard moqueur à la jeune fille, Yume quitta la pièce et l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers.

- Cette Yume...souffla Sieira.

- Jamais à cours d'idée quand il s'agit de s'amuser...enfin, plutôt, qu'elle s'amuse, elle.

- Elle ne connait rien d'autre. Ruse, blague...elle adore ça !

- Au fait, c'était une ruse, tout à l'heure...Aoko n'est pas venue, fit remarquer Kaito, les yeux fixes.

- Ah bon ? fit mine de s'étonner la jeune fille. Oups. Je croyais, pourtant.

- Mais bien sûr, dodelina le jeune homme de la tête.

- Au final, je l'ai juste appelé pour lui donner quelques conseils, vu le temps restreint et les activités déjà planifiées.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, alors ? se braqua Kaito, en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

- C'était la seule façon pour que tu ne restes pas, lui apprit-elle, étonné par son ton. Si je ne t'avais pas donné d'excuse, tu aurais attendu, et peut-être même – non, sûrement – essayé d'écouter la conversation pour recueillir de probables infos. Je voulais...je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué plus que tu ne le dois.

- Humph...Je t'ai dit que je te suivais jusqu'au bout dans cette affaire. Pourquoi essayer de restreindre la chose lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ? interrogea le jeune homme, le ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Parce qu-. Laisse tomber. Même si je te le dis, tu continueras.

- Sieira...Explique-moi.

- S'il te plait, on arrête de parler de ça. De toute façon, mes parents ne vont pas tarder, alors il va falloir raccourcir les entrevues...pour le moment, dévia-t-elle de sujet pour couper court à la soudaine dispute.

- Écoute...souffla Kaito, comme las. Je ne sais si tu veux me préserver de quelque chose mais...Je t'ai dit que j'étais 'Ok' à propos de tout ça. Que je t'aidais. Alors, arrête d'essayer de tout faire par toi-même.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je-

- Si jamais tu veux te décharger de tes peines et accorder pleinement ta confiance, tourne-toi vers moi.

Kaito se retourna et disparut dans les airs en passant par la fenêtre. Mais il avait prononcé cette phrase tellement doucement, qu'en une fraction de seconde, Sieira s'était demandé si cette douceur n'était pas mélangée à de la peine.

Il l'avait coupé dans sa phrase, alors qu'elle tentait de lui fournir une explication.

'_Enfin...une justification plus qu'une explication_', se dit-elle en s'affalant sur son lit, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où le jeune homme s'était envolé.

* * *

La semaine se poursuivit sans autre discussion sur ce sujet. Les entrevues se faisaient toujours, mais restaient seulement centrées sur l'ordre du moment.

Ayant convenu avec les filles de fignoler les chocolats le lundi suivant, car devant s'occuper de leurs activités respectives, Sieira avait cependant continué de faire d'autres bonbons chocolatés. Yume, s'invitant sans invitation aucune chez son amie, la titillait et rétorquait, en voyant Sieira faire les chocolats, que si celle-ci pensait que son geste n'avait aucune signification pour elle, c'est qu'elle se voilait la face. Yume n'avait cependant reçu qu'un '_Occupe-toi de toi !_', suivit d'un regard noir. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de freiner ses piques, bien au contraire, et la situation semblait l'amuser.

Le onze février - soit le lundi suivant - arriva, et Ran et Sonoko revinrent donc chez Sieira pour terminer la décoration de leurs chocolats :

- Quelle couleur est-ce que je choisis pour l'emballage ?

- Termine d'abord ta déco avant de penser à l'emballer, Sonoko ! freina Ran.

- Mais je la termine ! Un beau 'Makoto' écrit avec de la crème...et voilà !

- C'est pas mal du tout ! la félicita Sieira en se penchant vers son œuvre.

- Merci ! Et pour toi, ça sera quoi, S ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai tellement de noms en tête...blagua l'intéressée.

- Mais bien sûr ! rirent en chœur les deux autres.

Les trois filles eurent vite fait de finir les derniers préparatifs. Lorsque Ran et Sonoko eurent quitté la maison, Yume en profita pour venir en cuisine :

- Moi, ce que j'en dis...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de t'occuper de toi, Yume, lui lança la lycéenne, en finissant d'emballer les chocolats prévues pour ses amies.

- Et je te redis ce que je t'ai déjà dit : chaque geste à sa signification, lui sourit son amie de façon goguenarde.

- Et ce geste-ci, aussi ? demanda Sieira, en lui jetant de la farine.

- Eh !

Yume se plaignit durant de longues minutes, sous les rires de son amie.

* * *

Le grand jour vint enfin. Sieira s'était levée tôt et elle avait trouvé Yume à la cuisine à son réveil, et lui avait alors offert des chocolats. Acte qui fit sourire son amie de manière sincère et celle-ci lui offrit à son tour des bonbons chocolatés. La jeune Aurinn passa ensuite toute la journée à distribuer les différentes sortes de chocolats aux employés de la société de ses parents. Elle avait aussi préalablement envoyé les chocolats qu'elle avait prévu de donner à Kazuha et Heiji, pour que ses présents arrivent le bon jour.

Ensuite, elle fonça vers l'Agence, pour offrir ses présents à ses amies. Arrivée, elle trouva Sonoko assise sur le divan, Ran face à elle.

- Bonne Saint Valentin, les filles !

- Salut, l'accueillit Sonoko, d'une voix las.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Sieira.

- Sonoko n'a pas trop le moral parce qu'elle n'a pas reçu de réponse de Makoto-kun, lui appris Ran, en se levant.

- Tu lui as envoyé les chocolats ?

- Non, j'aimerai les lui offrir en personne. C'est pour ça que j'ai plutôt envoyé ce que j'ai fait précédemment.

- Tu as quand même envoyé tes 'premiers essais' ? s'interloqua la jeune Aurinn.

- Oui ! Et je n'ai pas reçu de mot. Je lui ai laissé un message sur son portable, parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, confia Sonoko, de manière désemparée.

- Oh. D'accord, c'est vrai que c'est étrange ce silence radio. Mais on ne peut pas être morose le jour du quatorze février. Tiens, le chocolat remonte le moral.

- Merci, la remercia Sonoko en souriant, alors que Sieira le lui rendit, compatissante.

- Oh. Où ils sont, les deux autres ? demanda celle-ci, en se tournant vers Ran. Les hommes de la maison...

- Ha...Papa est parti pour sûrement boire au bar, comme à son habitude. Et Conan ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, il est passé chez Agasa.

- Eh bien...il sort beaucoup en ce moment...fit la jeune Aurinn, en parcourant la pièce des yeux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit son amie.

- Les enfants...qu'est-ce que ça bougent !

'_Et c'est pour ça que je vais devoir faire ce que j'ai prévu, aujourd'hui. Mais avant...'_

Tout à sa pensée, Sieira sortit son portable de la poche arrière droite de son jean, l'ouvrit et se mit à pianoter sur les touches, pour composer le message : _'Peux-tu venir et m'attendre chez moi, ce soir ? S'il te plait. Je t'expliquerai'. _Elle l'envoya ensuite et une réponse lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard, où le nom 'Kaito' s'afficha sur l'écran :_'Ok. J'y serai'._

Faisant quelque peu la moue face à cette réponse expéditive, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de plus s'en préoccuper, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrant à la volée et d'où un petit garçon apparut :

- Tiens, Sieira-neechan...Bonjour.

- Bonjour, mon petit Conan-kun ! s'enjoua la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu viens de rentrer de ta petite promenade chez le professeur ?

- O-oui. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? essaya-t-il de détourner la conversation, en pointant de l'index les paquets de couleurs posés sur la table basse.

- Ce sont les chocolats que Sieira nous a offert, lui répondit Ran, en revenant de la cuisine, un paquet à la main. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser...Tiens, Sieira. J'en ai aussi offert à Sonoko quand elle est arrivée.

- Oh, merci Ran...et merci Soni, ajouta Sieira, lorsque son autre amie lui tendit un autre paquet. Oh, j'avais oublié...j'en ai un en trop dans mon sac. Il était prévu pour l'autre idiot, au cas où il serait revenu.

- I-il doit sûrement être occupé à enquêter, et ne pas s'être rendu compte de la date...essaya de défendre Ran.

- Et bien, qu'il soit occupé ou pas, ce n'est pas une raison de ne faire passer aucun message. Donc, puisque je ne peux lui offrir mes chocolats, je te les donne à toi, Conan-kun, décréta Sieira, en se tournant vers ledit Conan.

- M-merci mais, tu les avais prévu pour Shinichi-niichan...bégaya le garçonnet, complètement étonné par le choix de la jeune fille.

- Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à être là, cet égoïste.

'_Si je pouvais, je jure que j'aimerais recevoir ces chocolats en personne',_ pensa Conan, affichant un air blasé face à la critique de la jeune fille.

- Eh puis d'ailleurs...rajouta-t-elle soudain, en voyant la tête du garçonnet. Je vais de ce pas l'appeler pour lui sonner les cloches.

A cet instant, trois voix s'élevèrent en même temps : deux criant un 'NON' presque suppliant, la troisième poussant un 'Oui' enthousiaste.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna faussement Sieira, en se tournant vers Ran et Conan.

- Enfin Sieira, t-tu ne vas pas déranger Shinichi pour si peu, si peu de choses !

- Au contraire, Ran, s'exclama la jeune Suzuki, en s'emparant du bras de Sieira et allant pousser du coude son autre amie. Tu pourras toi-même crier sur ton mari, comme ça.

- Sonoko, arrête ! souffla Ran, de dépit.

'_Sonoko...Tu ne changeras jamais ! _bougonna Conan intérieurement. _Mais c'est pas un bon plan. Si Sieira va jusqu'au bout de son idée, ça ira mal pour moi. Pourquoi a-t-elle eu cette idée, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que...'_

- Quoiqu'il en soit...coupa Sieira, en ressortant son portable de sa poche. Il va entendre parler du pays si jamais il décroche. Et puis, on a bien le droit de lui causer. Surtout toi, Ran. Et surtout en ce jour-ci.

- Siei-, commença Ran, mais s'interrompant en la voyant composer le numéro et mettre son portable à son oreille.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui sourit son amie en attendant la sonnerie.

'_Je sais que ce n'est pas mon intention première, et j'en suis désolée Ran mais, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'alternatives..'_

Alors qu'elle entendait le bruit caractéristique de la sonnerie d'attente, Conan commençait à paniquer sérieusement en son fort-intérieur. Il se mit à tâter sa poche de jean arrière :

'_Il faut que...Oh non ! Le portable de Shinichi...je l'ai laissé dans la chambre. Et il est allumé. Si Sieira continue, la sonnerie s'entendra. Je dois m'éclipser d'ici.'_

- Je vais aux toilettes !

A ces mots, la suspicion de la jeune Aurinn s'activa. Elle ne fit cependant ni geste, ni commentaire et se contenta d'attendre que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Fait qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- Salut, Sieira ! décrocha une voix masculine essoufflé, car Conan avait couru jusqu'à l'étage en-dessus.

- Eh ! Salut, Shinichi ! Tu m'as l'air essoufflé, dis moi. Ça va ? demanda la jeune lycéenne, dont le soupçon était à peine voilé.

- O-oui. C'est juste que je viens de...Peu importe. Ça va, toi ? Tu m'appelles pour quoi ?

- Eh bien...au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es pas là...lui fit remarquer Sieira, passant d'une voix enjouée à une voix pleine de reproche. Toujours pas là...

- La Saint...J'avais...

- -...oublié ?

- Hum...N-non, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais oublié ? rit Shinichi, de manière jaune. Mais tu m'appelles parce que tu n'as pas pu m'offrir des chocolats ?

- Tiens donc, c'est bizarre que tu parles de suite de chocolats...

- C'est pas ce que vous offrez pour l'occasion, vous les filles ?

- Si bien sûr, et je tiens à te dire que c'est dommage car tu n'auras pas les miens, lui assena la jeune fille, moqueuse. Mais peut-être qu'une personne pleine de bonté...

- Tu es colère parce que je ne suis pas là pour les recevoir, donc...tu m'appelles pour me hurler dessus...essaya de déduire son ami.

- Saches que je suis très compréhensive, je ne hurle pas sans raison...rappela Sieira, d'une voix basse. Et dans cette histoire, c'est pas moi qui doit être la plus en pétard...Tu veux lui dire le fond de ta pensée Ran, pendant qu'on le tient... ?

- Euh...Sieira...Tu n'es pas...essaya d'intervenir Ran.

- Tiens...dit Sieira, en faisant signe à Ran pour lui passer le portable, juste avant de se ré-adresser à Shinichi. Je te laisse...Rentre vite, Shin. Et penses bien à mes chocolats qui te sont passés sous le nez !

- Très drôle, Sieira. A bientôt.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle passa le portable à Ran.

'_Tiens...Le petit Conan n'est toujours pas revenu. Ça a l'air de cacher quelque chose...Soit il a la vessie sensible, soit il est retenu ailleurs...par quelqu'un...'_ pensa Sieira, ses yeux faisant la navette entre la porte et Ran, tenant le portable à l'oreille.

- Sa-salut Shinichi. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça va...Les affaire se succèdent les unes après les autres assez vite, fit-il d'entrer de jeu.

- C'est génial pour toi, se réjouit Ran. Si ça continue, Papa et toi vous allez rivaliser pour obtenir les affaires.

- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Il y en aura toujours assez.

'_Oh, non !...Si on continue, à ce train-là, on abordera le sujet principal le mois prochain',_ se lamenta Sieira, secouant de la tête d'un air affligé.

- Eh, Ran ! chuchota-t-elle en direction de son amie. S'il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, demande-lui une adresse où envoyer les chocolat, pour qu'il les ait quand même...

- Euh...hésita Ran, placant le portable contre son épaule pour ne pas que Shinichi entende. Ca le dérangerait plus qu'autre chose.

- Aller, Ran ! la poussa Sonoko.

- Dis, S-shinichi...se lança Ran, très hésitante. As-tu une adresse fixe ? Dans ce cas, je pourrai...pourrai t'envoyer les...les chocolats que j'ai fait et je suis sûre que Sieira t'enverra les siens, malgré ce qu'elle dit.

- Sûrement pas ! rétorqua la concernée, en bougeant à peine les lèvres pour que seules ses deux amies puissent entendre.

- Euh...j'aimerai bien, mais...là je suis en déplacement d'un lieu à l'autre, donc je n'ai pas d'adresse fixe, pour le moment...débita la voix de Shinichi. Désolé Ran.

- Oh, je comprends...s'efforça de dire la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'en enverrai plus tard...ou je t'en ferai d'autre...quand...tu rentreras.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront aussi bons que...que ceux-ci, chercha à dire Shinichi.

- Oui.

Le visage de Ran s'assombrit, et ça, Sieira ne le manqua pas.

'_Oh, Ran…Si j'ai raison, tu es vraiment ignoble de lui faire subir ça, Shinichi !'_

- Bon, tu dois sûrement être débordé...essaya de continuer Ran, comme si de rien n'était. En plus j'utilise le portable de Sieira...

- Oui...Sieira et son portable...On se rappelle bientôt, clôtura Shinichi.

- Bien sûr. Au revoir.

Chacun des deux raccrocha, et tandis que Ran tendit le portable à Sieira, Shinichi – ou plutôt Conan – se tenait derrière la porte qu'il avait entrouverte pour observer les réactions des filles. Ainsi, l'expression triste de Ran, ça, il ne la manqua pas.

'_Ran…Excuse-moi.'_

- Je suis désolée, Ran. Désolée qu'il soit aussi idiot, lança Sieira, dont la phrase se voulait plus comme une constatation désolante, qu'humoristique.

- Ça ne fait rien, essaya se ressaisir tant bien que mal son amie. Après tout, il est très occupé, donc...

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, assena la jeune Aurinn, d'une voix dure.

Ran lui sourit tristement, tandis que ses deux amies vinrent près d'elle. De l'autre côté de la porte, Conan n'avait rien raté, surtout pas l'expression qu'avait pris Sieira en parlant.

'_Sieira…J'ai l'impression que ça commence à mal aller en ce qui te concerne...Et surtout à mal aller pour moi...'_

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais...tenta Ran, pour se reprendre. C'est que j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire pour le diner, et tout...

- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire tard, maintenant, s'immisça Conan, en revenant dans la pièce.

- Tiens, on en a fini avec les toilettes ? le taquina Sieira.

- Ha...Le professeur m'a appelé entre temps, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Oh, je vois.

- Bon ! C'est pas que je sois pressée de rentrer mais, il le faut, interrompit Sonoko.

- Oui. Il faut que je rentre aussi...enfin...j'ai une dernière chose à faire jute avant, précisa Sieira, dans un sourire énigmatique.

Alors qu'elle salua les filles, elle quitta finalement l'Agence pour se rendre dans les dédales de la ville.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille s'éloignait d'une maison aux touches occidentales. Ses pas restaient visibles dans la neige - encore présente malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à fondre - et à quelques minutes d'intervalles, les pas d'un jeune homme les recouvrèrent, et celui-ci pénétra dans ladite maison.

- Bonsoir, Jeune Maitre, résonna la voix d'un serviteur venant à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir, salua le jeune homme en enlevant son manteau. Rien de nouveau ?

- Non, Saguru-sama.

- Très bien. Je monte dans ma chambre, dans ce cas.

Le domestique acquiesçant, Hakuba grimpa les escaliers en bois massif qui menaient à sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il pénétra à l'intérieur, ayant l'air éreinté.

Tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise noire, il vit, posée sur le rebord de son lit, une boite ovale enveloppée de papier rouge presque carmin, où une avait été fixée une Gloire des Neiges bleue en haut. Une enveloppe de couleur crème était en son centre, où un 'S' en noir avait été écrit de manière calligraphique. Se plantant devant, il se mit à frôler du bout de ses doigts le ruban en satin rouge qui en entourait le papier. Ne sachant pourquoi, le jeune homme ressentait une pointe d'appréhension le gagner, alors qu'il contemplait cette seule lettre – dont il était certain de sa provenance.

Respirant, il se saisit de l'enveloppe, retira le ruban qui en obstruait l'ouverture, prit et ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre, et commença à en parcourir les lignes :

'_L'est-on à ce point ? Consumés... ? Si c'est le cas, alors rien ne changera. Même plus tard. _

_Mais...Tu as raison. Je reconnais que je me déchaine contre toi...même quand tu n'y es pour rien. En fait, il y a toujours un prétexte pour que cela arrive. _

_Je sais que c'est difficile. Pourtant...Comprends.'_

Hakuba reposa le mot, souriant d'un air amer.

- Comprendre, hein ? J'essaie...mais, pas assez. Tout comme toi.

Il continua cependant à fixer la boite, l'effleurant doucement des doigts. Il était dubitatif quant au contenu, même si quelque part en lui, il pensait savoir. Le jeune homme s'était finalement décidé. En même temps, il voulait être sûr. Il prit la boite entre ses mains, défit l'autre ruban de satin qui tomba en légèreté sur le lit. Il souleva le couvercle et ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantois.

'_De ta part…C'est vraiment inattendu. Peux-tu faire ce geste envers moi, de toi-même ?'_

* * *

- Désolée de revenir tard, j'ai eu...des chocolats de dernière minute à donner, se justifia Sieira, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, une fois rentrée.

- Jusqu'à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Kaito, en regardant l'heure déjà bien avancée dans la soirée.

- Juste pour de simples...connaissances.

- T'en as donné combien, au final ? questionna le jeune homme, en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis, et en caressant la colombe de Sieira, qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

- Hum..je ne sais pas mais, dans le lot, plus des trois-quarts étaient des Giri Choko. Les personnes qui ont des Tomo Choko sont vraiment très restreintes. Et...il reste quelqu'un encore…

Sieira se retourna pour fouiller dans son sac qu'elle avait précédemment posé lors de son arrivée, et en sortit une boite colorée. Devenant toute rouge, elle fit face à Kaito et dit, tout en souriant avec gène :

- Tiens. Bonne Saint Valentin.

- Oh !...

Kaito regarda le présent qu'elle lui avait tendu. La boite était en forme d'un semi-œuf, recouverte de papier rouge bordeaux. Deux rubans de satin crème la fermaient. Ils étaient croisés en leur milieu et à leur intersection avait été placée une rose de couleur rose foncé. (6)

- Nous sommes le quatorze Février. En ce jour spécial, on se doit de faire des offrandes aux personnes proches de nous. Et tu fais parti de ces personnes-là...pour moi.

- Merci, chuchota Kaito, devenu aussi rouge que la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien. Écoute...essaya de dire celle-ci, hésitante. Si je...j'essaie de te préserver un maximum, c'est parce que...je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques plus que de raison. Yume est plus impliquée parce que...parce qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, en fait. Je ne peux pas la contrôler mais toi...pour toi, c'est différent. Tu as...tu as été d'accord pour me soutenir malgré...

- ...le commencement difficile...essaya d'aider le jeune homme.

- Oui, sourit Sieira de manière maladroite. Je ne veux pas t'écarter. Je veux simplement réussir à faire ça de moi-même parce que c'est compliqué d'agir face à cette situation. C'est compliqué, pour moi. Alors…Ceci, c'est ma manière à moi de...m'excuser...et de te dire merci...pour tout.

Kaito leva la tête vers elle, étonné par sa déclaration.

'_Ce qui explique tout : le fait qu'elle veuille tout faire par elle-même pour ne pas m'impliquer plus que de raison et la rose de couleur rose foncé. La reconnaissance...'_

Souriant à cette pensée, il défit les nœuds pour entrouvrir la boite et regarda les petites pâtisseries qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Les chocolats avaient été façonnés en petites boules et disposés dans des petites feuilles argentées.

- Ils ont l'air...bon.

- J'espère bien, sourit Sieira, comprenant que Kaito acceptait ses excuses. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois tellement je n'aimais pas leur forme.

- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui...Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de talent. Je veux dire...Je sais que tu as aidé tes amies mais je ne savais pas que tu excellais, se corrigea le jeune homme.

- Je me suis dit que de la fabrication commerciale serait trop impersonnelle. Alors, je me suis mise aux fourneaux !

- Eh bien...Euh...Alors, comme c'est toi qui les as faits, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bons pour m'empoissonner…J'espère.

- Idiot ! rit-elle doucement en le frappant au bras gauche, faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- Hé ! Sait-on jamais !

Kaito se massa le bras et jeta un œil aux chocolats, faisant mine de tester leur normalité.

- C'est bon ! Ils m'ont l'air normaux.

- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont !

- On va voir ça. Ça te dit de tenter ? proposa le jeune homme en lui tendant le paquet.

- Tu me dis ça comme si j'étais une si mauvaise cuisinière...se vexa faussement Sieira, faisant la moue.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel !

- Ben voyons ! roula-t-elle des yeux.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis allèrent s'asseoir sur les rebords du lit de la jeune fille. On ne pouvait dire lequel des deux étaient le plus rouge de gène, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils rivalisaient sans aucun problème avec le papier qui recouvrait la boite de chocolats.

Pourtant, et malgré cela, l'un et l'autre se sentaient plein de joie : une confiance venait de s'installer entre eux deux...et commençait à se solidifier.

* * *

**(1) Les horaires de cours** : Selon une source d'information sûre, les cours au lycée débutent à 7H30 – 8H00, jusqu'à 12H (où les élèves déjeunent avoir ce qu'ils ont apporté, il n'y a pas de cantine), puis de 13H à 16H. Plus 1 à 2H de plus par rapport aux activités extrascolaires. L'année scolaire débute au début du mois d'Avril et se termine en début Mars.

Bien que les explications soient détaillées, je ne sais pas si, au cas où les lycéens sauteraient des cours, jusqu'à une journée sans motif, soit autorisé. Dans tous les cas, il fallait que Sieira les rate. Donc, au cas où ça serait l'inverse de ce que je crois, je ferais des recherches plus approfondies, quoique je n'aie pas trouvé grand-chose sur quoi je puisse m'appuyer.

**(2) & (3) ****Suffixes Japonais** : A ce moment-là, Aoko est étonnée car Sieira, ayant toujours l'habitude d'appeler Kaito 'Kaito-kun' du fait qu'il n'était pas tant proche que ça, ait subitement changé d'appellation en prononçant simplement le prénom, sans particule. Ce dont Hakuba fait référence est le fait que normalement, on ne prononce le prénom seul d'une personne que si on la connait depuis un long laps de temps, ou avec laquelle on est suffisamment proche pour oser le faire. Cela s'appelle le **Yobisute**. En général, le Yobisute est associé à une image romantique si elle est employée brutalement dans une relation entre un homme et une femme.  
Commettre cet acte sans autorisation est pris comme une insulte parfois très sévère (sauf dans le cas où la personne en question, ici en l'occurrence Kaito, ait autorisé Sieira à l'appeler par son prénom seul. Cela est alors acceptable). Pourtant, le fait que Sieira prononce seulement le prénom de Kaito est un acte assez complexe, car comme je l'ai dit, seules des personnes très très proches peuvent faire cela. Des personnes qui se considèrent frères et sœurs ou meilleur(e)s ami(e)s. Le seul autre cas, c'est entre mari et femme uniquement. Donc, c'est sûr que cela est très étonnant pour Aoko &Co d'entendre Sieira dire 'Kaito', alors que devant les autres, ils ne sont que de simples connaissances.

Mais même le fait qu'ils soient plus proches par rapport à leur secret met de l'ambiguïté dans leur appellation, car même là, ils devraient rajouter '-kun' après Kaito et '-san' après Sieira, leur relation n'ayant pas autant de proximité qu'ils ont avec leurs amis respectifs. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, l'habitude de se voir tout le temps sur une longue durée faisant abstraction de ce détail.

**(4) Les Chocolats de Saint Valentin :** Les coutumes de la Saint-Valentin au Japon diffèrent un peu des nôtres. Pour commencer, ce sont les femmes qui offrent des cadeaux aux hommes (généralement des chocolats ou des petits gâteaux). Il existe plusieurs formes de chocolats que l'on donne :

- Au travail, il faut en offrir à tous les collègues masculins, ce qui peut être très cher, et qui a valu à ces chocolats le nom de giri choko (義理チョコ), ce qui veut dire « chocolats d'obligation » ou « chocolats de courtoisie ». Même les collègues les moins populaires reçoivent des chocolats, que l'on appelle dans ces cas-là les chō-giri choko (des chocolats très bon marché, « ultra-obligatoires »).

- Pour les amis, on offre des tomo choko (友チョコ), les chocolats de l'amitié, qui s'échangent même entre filles.

- À l'homme aimé, on offre plutôt les honmei choko (本命チョコ), les chocolats favoris (ou du favori?) qui sont encore plus appréciés s'ils sont faits maison (un signe que l'homme est l'élu du cœur de la femme). Ces chocolats faits main ne sont en général donnés qu'au petit ami actuel ou éventuel ou au jeune mari.

Le nombre de chocolats reçus ce jour-là est un sujet très sensible pour les hommes Japonais, parce que cela mesure leur popularité. Ils ne discutent du nombre de chocolats reçus qu'après s'être assurés que l'information ne sera pas rendue publique.

**(5) Gloire des Neiges :** Appelée par les anglophones 'Glory of the Snow', elle est très précoce : on la plantera en automne et apparaîtra en Février ou Mars et se prolongera jusqu'en Avril. Les fleurs sont majoritairement bleues mais il existe des coloris blancs ou roses.

Dans cette scène, il y a double interprétation : Sieira a mis cette fleur sur le paquet car vu comment les anglophones la surnomment, elle voulait mettre en valeur ce fait par rapport à Hakuba : il est à moitié britannique. Puis, au niveau de la couleur bleue de la fleur : ici, le sens est porté sur l'inaccessibilité et plus profondément à la mélancolie.

**(6) Les Symboles de la Saint Valentin :**Avec le célébrissime Cupidon, il y a d'autres symboles représentant cette fête.

**- Cupidon :** Il est le dieu de l'amour dans la mythologie romaine, fils de la déesse Vénus et du dieu Mars. Son nom provient de _cupido,_ qui signifie "désir" en latin. On le représente comme un enfant nu armé d'un arc et de flèches, parfois avec les yeux bandés pour symboliser l'amour aveugle. D'après la légende, il transperçait le cœur des hommes et les rendait ainsi amoureux de la première personne croisée. Son histoire inspira notamment le poète Apulée qui conta comment Vénus, jalouse de la beauté de Psyché, chargea son fils de la rendre amoureuse du plus misérable des hommes et comment Cupidon en tomba éperdument amoureux.

**- Le Cœur :** C'est au cœur que l'on est touché par l'amour ! Il palpite et s'emballe dès que l'être aimé apparaît. Il est le siège de tous sentiments amoureux et traduit à lui seul l'état amoureux quand il est offert en cadeau. Offrir un coeur en chocolat ou en or c'est symboliquement offrir son cœur, sa vie, son âme à l'être aimé. D'ailleurs, les Romains pensaient que le cœur était le refuge de l'âme et l'associaient aux sentiments amoureux. Sa couleur rouge symbolise la fidélité. Alors que de nombreux symboles ont été perdus avec le temps, le cœur a traversé les siècles et reste l'un des plus utilisés de nos jours. Sur des cartes postales, en nounours, en décoration pour la Saint-Valentin ou le mariage, quelles que soient les cultures et les langues, le signe de cœur est universel. Il représente ce qui fait vibrer, ce qui nous distingue des machines, ce n'est pas un hasard si le cœur se traduit aussi comme l'organe qui nous fait vivre. L'expression "_tu fais battre mon cœur_" témoigne des liens entre la vie physique et sentimentale.

**- La Dentelle et les Rubans :** Le mot "dentelle" vient du latin _laquaere _et se traduit par "attraper", il rappelle donc l'attachement entre les amoureux. Dans le passé, il était coutume qu'une damoiselle laisse tomber son mouchoir pour attirer l'attention d'un homme. Les expressions reflétant ce lien sont nombreuses dans la littérature amoureuse : "_Mon cœur t'appartient", "main dans la main_", les mariés portent des "alliances" et parfois même, un ruban entoure le bras des deux futurs époux lors de la cérémonie.

**- Les Oiseaux :** C'est à la mi-février que certains oiseaux débutent leur parade nuptiale. Alors que le monde vivait au rythme de la culture de la terre, ce signe avant coureur du printemps était attendu de tous et donnait le coup d'envoi du renouveau. De ce temps ancien, les oiseaux sont restés en quelque sorte les messagers de l'amour renaissant. Ils apportent la bonne nouvelle ! C'est pour cela que la date même de la Saint-Valentin se situe au printemps pour rappeler que le printemps est la saison de l'amour des oiseaux. Parmi ceux-ci, deux se démarquent et marquent la Saint Valentin : la colombe et le cygne. La colombe amène traditionnellement la paix et l'amour sur le monde. Elle représente le romantisme, la grâce, la douceur et la pureté ; elles sont lâchées après le mariage à la sortie de l'église. Quant au cygne, il était l'oiseau préféré de Vénus, déesse de l'Amour ; il renvoie aussi à la loyauté, car les mâles restent fidèles toute leur vie.

**- Le Billet 'Doux'** : Avant la lapidation de Saint-Valentin au IIIe siècle, l'histoire raconte qu'il envoya un message à la fille de son geôlier sur lequel il signa "ton Valentin", entraînant ainsi la naissance de la coutume d'échange des vœux, appelés "valentins", pour l'occasion. Aujourd'hui, les billets doux sont devenus la correspondance la plus abondante après Noël.

**- Signer d'une Croix :** Il s'agit sans doute du symbole de l'amour le moins connu de nos jours. La signature des trois croix remonte au début du catholicisme et représente la foi chrétienne. Au Moyen Âge, la croix fut également une signature pour les personnes ne sachant pas écrire. Lorsque l'on signait d'un X, il fallait l'embrasser devant des témoins. Cette coutume avait valeur de serment et la légende raconte que c'est de cette tradition que serait né le baiser.

Cette pratique de signer avec un X est aujourd'hui très utilisée chez les Américains (surtout chez les jeunes), variant du XX (signifiant 'bisous bisous', amoureusement parlant) ou encore avec le célébrissime XOXO de Gossip Girl, signifiant ici 'bisous et câlins'. (petite dédicace à toi, Enola.. ^_^)

_Je souhaite faire un big remerciement à Kazu, pour son site 'Naniwa' qu'elle tient sur DC, et aussi au Forum 'Beika Street'. C'est grâce à elle que beaucoup de détails sur la vie au Japon, dont les dernières infos en date parlent de la vie scolaire et des suffixes (^_^), m'inspirent et me guident pour écrire (comme ça, je ne fais pas de fautes énormes sur la vie nippone.). Il faudra que je la remercie personnellement, d'ailleurs..Passez la voir elle et la communauté Beika à l'occasion !_

* * *

**Chapitre sur la Saint Valentin : bouclé ! Enfin ! Ca fait des mois que je pensais à ce chapitre, pensais à ces petits moments que je voulais absolument placer..Bref, un chapitre qui fait un peu parti des chapitres 'conducteurs et importants'. Le chapitre suivant aura un peu le même schéma : les relations entre personnages.**

**J'y pense également depuis des mois, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, et que le suivant également !**

RaR aux 'Anonymes' :

_Caramiss :_

Bon, je sais qu'il s'est fait attendre, et tu m'as bien fais sonner les cloches pour me rappeler le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis. Je suis tout à fait consciente du temps durant lequel je n'ai pas fais de signe au sujet de l'update, mais cela est dû à plusieurs facteurs :

- Tout d'abord, les études, comme tu l'as souligné. Je suis en seconde, et mon début d'année n'est pas du tout brillant contrairement à avant. Si tu es au même niveau que moi, ou supérieur, tu dois savoir ce qu'il en ait. Si tu es en année inférieure, je te le dis, le lycée c'est très très dur. Il faut vraiment que je me concentre sur mon niveau scolaire, d'autant plus que c'est très important pour moi.

- Ensuite, le fait que j'écrive au feeling mes chapitres. Je sais que ceci est une grosse contrainte, mais selon mon humeur, ma sensibilité, si je peux dire, contribue à l'écriture et à la tournure de certaines scènes et de dialogues, importantes ou non. C'est vrai que quelquefois, voir souvent, le temps me fait défaut, donc je suis souvent en retard..

- Et puis surtout, je veux m'appliquer quant à l'écriture. Et pour cela, les recherches sont minutieuses, et la correction également. Entre temps, durant l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai fait des recherches pour le chapitre suivant, et pour certains qui arriveront plus tard, et ça monte jusqu'à au moins une dizaine d'heure de recherches sur le sujet. Je t'assure..

Tout ça pour dire que malgré les inconvénients, parfois énervants je peux le concevoir, je m'investis beaucoup dans ce que je fais. Donc, respecte un peu cela, s'il te plait.

Bon, je vais maintenant répondre à tes reviews.

Merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre précédant à la hauteur, bien que je sache que ça tourne en rond depuis le début. Mais, les éclaircissements vont bientôt arriver.

Pour ta fic, je garde patience et espoir. Je comprends (vu que c'est pareil pour moi) que ton programme soit tellement chargé que tu manques de temps et que ton bien-être ne soit pas au beau fixe. Ne te presse pas pour mettre la fic en ligne, prends soin de toi et ta vie scolaire, etc, doit passer en premier.

Ah, le cas Yume..Comme tu le dis, elle est effectivement une des grandes lignes de l'intrigue, donc je ne peux pas encore te dire dans quel camp elle est vraiment, ni qui elle est réellement pour Sieira. Amie ? Membre de la Famille ? Ou une personne extérieure qui est arrivée à cause de quelque chose, un acte très précis ? Le temps des aveux arrivera prochainement.

Pour sa description, je suis (encore) désolée mais il va encore falloir être patiente pour l'avoir. Certes, je pourrai donner quelques indices comme la couleur de ses cheveux, etc, mais pour le reste, les grandes lignes, il faudra attendre (encore une fois) le chapitre où tout va être expliqué. Ca fait un bon moment que je travaille sur ce chapitre, sur cet arc, pour être plus précise. Tu sauras tout, avec tous les détails, dans au moins cinq chapitres.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'en demandes pas trop, mais c'est juste que si j'accède à toutes tes demandes, tout ce que je tiens encore sous silence, et tout ce qui fait l'intrigue ne servira plus à rien, après, lors des explications.

Mais ça me touche que tu accordes autant d'importance à toutes ces petites choses. Ca prouve que tu t'investis dans la lecture. Merci ^_-

_Chris2010 :_

Bonjour à toi ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me lire et de commenter. Ca me touche que tu aimes autant, d'autant plus si tu es difficile en matière de fic, comme tu le dis. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, et que l'intrigue continuera à te plaire ^_^

Pour la relation Kaito/Sieira, tu l'as dit ambiguë. Je t'avoue qu'effectivement, elle l'est. Sont-ils amoureux ? A cet instant précis de l'histoire, il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié, et plus particulièrement de la confiance. Mais se pourrait-il qu'un des deux découvre un autre sentiment ? On verra tout ça dans les prochains chapitres..En tout cas, ça bougera pas mal entre eux.

**Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai une annonce à vous faire : j'ai créé plusieurs forums, où différentes catégories y sont mêlées comme faire connaissance avec vous (ou avec moi..ou pas, à votre guise de participer) vos avis sur ce qu'i améliorer, et des topics principalement centré autour de 'Secrets & Dangers'. Entre autre : débat sur des sujets autour de la fic, des votes et débats sur les couples, détails sur les références (dont le langage des fleurs) que je fais dans la fic..et pleins d'autres topics (en construction). Et il y a même une rubrique spéciale pour les RàR. Je ferai donc dorénavant celles-ci dans la catégorie appropriée. Donc, passez par 'My Forums' tout en haut de mon profil, pour venir voir, et pourquoi pas participer -)**

**La suite arrive et sera là d'ici quelques jours. Passer sur mon profilet sur le forum pour voir mon avancée. Je fais au plus vite ! Et vraiment, désolée de cette si longue attente T_T**

**Merci d'être passés et je vous dis à très vite ! Bisous.**

* * *

**Preview Extrait Episode 3.05 :** La Mascarade du Bal Masqué

- En cette semaine de Carnaval, mes parents ont eu la fringante idée d'organiser une Mascarade pour fêter l'évènement, s'exclama Sieira.

- Une Mascarade ?

- Oui. En fait, il s'agira d'un bal où costumes et masques seront de rigueur.

- Ça sera un bal masqué, en somme.

- Effectivement.

- Waouh ! Ca va être amusant !

- Tout est amusant pour toi, Yume, se lamenta Sieira.

- Les bals sont toujours une bonne occasion pour se mêler entre gens de la Haute.

- Sauf que cette fois-ci, le cercle est un petit peu plus large.

- Oh !

- Les invités seront toujours de la Haute Sphère mais, les Autres sont acceptés. Cela, sur invitation, bien évidemment.

- Ce qui signifie, par ces invitations, que chacun doit être accompagné, hein ? déduit Yume, le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour toi, ça sera qui ?


End file.
